From Beginning to End
by madamwolf
Summary: The famous marauders, from the day that thay stepped foot into Hogwarts until the time they leave. I know it's really long but I've been told worth the read. PG13 for language and gore. RemxOC SirixOC no mary sues. Sequel is there. BEING REWRITTEN AS SEPARATE STORY.
1. Two Family Quarrels

**VERY IMPORTANT PLEASE READ: **This note is being written by me, Lisa, just over two years after this was posted. I have no intention of fixing the many mistakes there are, it was written so long ago I don't know why I would fix it. Also, I know the beginning is not very good, but it was my first story gimmie a break, just give it a chance and read on it gets much better, trust me.

Note: These are not my characters except for Andy, her mother, Laura Avalon and some others everyone else belongs to J.K. Rowling such as The Marauders and Lily Evans. These are also not my places like Hogwarts but I do own Andy's house.

Two Family Quarrels

It was a dark night, several days before the full moon. There was a young girl sitting in a room, the curtains were drawn so that no moonlight could get in, except for one little stream that peeked through between a rip in the curtains. The room was dark except for one oil lamp that had a bright fire burning in it, it made a really eerie lighting throughout the room as the fire danced behind the glass. In the middle and against the wall there was a four poster bed were the girl was sitting, with dark green blankets on it. The room was also filled with book shelves and a old battered desk, full-length mirror and a large dark red rug in the middle of the room. The room looked very old the wall's were slightly dank and the wood was splintering on some spots. There was a creek and the door opened slowly.

"Honey?" Said a voice. "Are ya sure that ya don't wanna go?" A woman came into view and spoke in an accent, she was tall, skinny, and she had deep blue eyes and long brown hair down to her waist. She looked tired and frail but if you looked at her real closely you could see certain strength in her eyes. She wore a long blue dress which was tattered and old you could tell that she had very little money.

"I'm sure." Said the girl in a calm and firm but slightly upset voice. She moved into the light she had long dirty-blond hair down to her waist, she was tall for her age but still looked young, maybe eleven. But, although she was young her gray eyes looked tired and the light illuminated the dark circles under them. She was skinny and when she moved over to the bed she placed a book on the nightstand titled 'Dark Creatures'.

"But honey, precautions have been made," Her mother said in a pleading sort of way as she walked closer to her youngest daughter. "Look, Andy, I've spoken with-"

"Mom," Andy said in a annoyed voice but she finished rather calmly. "I said no."

"But why?"

"Because if somethin'… _happened, _I don't want people to know, I'm not exactly the most outgoin' girl." She finished it sadly and looked down at the floor, not knowing how much the future would change that.

"But no one will find out and thats why ya should go, to make more friends an' to be more outgoin', besides ya still have one friend if everybody there acted like her."

"Yeah, but that's the problem not everyone will act like her, and besides she probably wouldn't have acted that way if it were not for her parents." The girl responded bitterly turning away form her mother and folding her arms across her chest.

"Yes but maybe-" She started hopefully.

"Ma!" Andy exclaimed dramatically waving her hand about. "Just no okay...? No, maybe next year." Yeah right she thought she just said that to get her to leave. She had no intention on ever going to the school.

Her mother saw that there was no convincing her so she decided to leave the room but before she disappeared completely behind the door, she said, "Just so you know Laura _is_ going." When she had left Andy just sat there staring at the book that she had now reopened on her lap but she was not reading it.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"ALL ABOARD!" For the Hogwarts Express!" Yelled a man in platform 9 ¾ as he watched all of the children say goodbye to there parents and siblings as they once again bored the train for another year at Hogwarts school. Although one family was not so much giving hugs and kisses in their farewells they were more yelling, or rather screaming at one another. This was not a usual thing to see, people were usally getting teary eyed, especially among the first years, it was after all their first time leaving their parents for such an extended period of time.

"Mum! Listen to me, listen to the words coming out of my mouth! I can't help it!" Yelled a boy with jet black hair which was falling into his eyes and soft curls bouncing up and down as he yelled. He was fairly tall for his age and his and his family dressed they were wealthy and by what they were arguing about, they were pure bloods.

"Yes you CAN!" yelled his mother in a high pitched voice. Her face was turning red with anger. She, like her, son had black hair and it was shoulder length. His father was standing behind her looking just as or even angrier then his mother.

"The whole proud Black family name depends on you! You must get into Slytherin!" Yelled his father. "If you don't your destroying the Black family name! You have no other options on the matter!"

"You've got Regulus! Why me!" He cried. "You know I'm not cut out to be a Slytherin!"

"I will not tolerate a son in any other house then Slytherin, all others are rubbish and if you are in them then you are rubbish as well. Your brother will get into Slytherin but if you get into any other houseyou will be a shame among our family." His mother made a disgusted noise. "You could even marry a half blood... or a half breed, do you realize what that would do to this family!? We'll disown you, lock you away."

"Good it's better then being with you!" Sirius yelled out once more before turning his back and leaving his family. His trunk banging noisily behind him.

He scoffed as he walked away towards the train his parents still yelling at him as he walked away and he mimicked them as his back was turned to them. As he approched the train he spotted a friend of his he met while getting school supplies in Diagon Alley one who even though was a pure blood like Sirius, shared no pure blood qualities. Sirius smiled as he said, "Hey James."

"Hey Sirius, mate." Said James, he had really messy black hair and he wore glasses. He put on a mischievous smile when he saw Sirius and put his hand up to high five him in a greeting. As they greeted one another he noticed somthing was wrong right away and by the yelling that was heard earlier he could guess. "They give you the Slytherin talk again?" He as with a slight smirk, already knowing the answer.

Sirius nodded. "Yup, and they even added a new one this time they said _Your destroying the Black family name!_" Sirius said lowering his voice in his best impression of his father. Then he snorted and rolled his eyes. "Pathetic the whole lot of them wish I could just run away now." He added.

"That'd be stupid, you have no where to go."

"Even so, any place is better then the hell I'm stuck in now." He sighed and tugged on his trunk as they stood in their spot.

James sighed and nodded, he knew his friend didn't have the best homelife. But there was nothing he could really do about it. "Come on lets go and get a compartment before there're all taken." James said as he and Sirius walked on the train dragging their trunks behind them along with their animals making all sorts of noises on top.


	2. Hogwarts Express

Note: My disclaimer, um I don't think I own anybody in this on other then Dan Thomas…everyone else belongs to J.K. But I hope ya like it more are on the way!

Hogwarts Express

The two boys walked onto the train to look for some seats, and they weren't having much luck. Most of the compartments had already been filled, and if they weren't filled all the way, there were seventh years pushing the younger kids out. Some were friendly, but others were nasty to them, they suspected they were Slytherins, great gits they were. They hadn't even entered the school yet and they knew that.

"Hey look I think there's one over there." Sirius said pointing to one of the compartments. As they rushed over there to get inside the compartment before anyone else they bumped into somebody who had a nasty scowl on his face and glared at them as though they were the reason for all the evil in the world.

"Hey! Watch out!" Said the boy who looked like a sixth year, he had long slicked back white-blond hair and he had a horrible look on his face, like he just smelled some cow dung. He also had behind him two guys who were both heavy set sixth years, they seemed to be more bruts to did dirty work rather then friends.

"Watch out?!" Sirius asked with his attitude flaring up. "You ran into me! Or was I somehow supposed to be able to avoid you when I can't blood wells ee you!?"

"Please, this is my way, I'm not going to be talked to like this by some stupid first years."

"Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait. Are _you_ calling _us_ stupid switch that around and ya got it right." James said looking them up and down. Sirius laughed a bark like laugh as he threw his head back, James managed to keep his composure a bit more.

The sixth year glared and sneered at them. "How _dare _you insult me!" He said taking out his wand and the two behind him followed his lead.

Sirius laughed and mocked them. "You're going to fight us? Huh, how pathetic he can't take on a sixth year so he's picking on first years, that's a hit below the belt if I ever saw one." He said while he and James were taking out there wands. "Sure, bring it on!" he yelled with a smile.

The boy was ready to fire an attack them both when suddenly someone yelled, "WHAT IS GOING ON HERE!" They all looked towards the person who yelled and there standing a few feet away was a seventh year with a badge that said 'HB' on it. "Starting up again I see Mr. Malfoy? Not even a day in the school year and already causing trouble?" He said raising his eyebrow and walking closer to the younger boy. He had short brown hair and a tall lean build, there was this look about him that just made you think he was powerful in his own way. "Do I have to give you a detention so soon?" He asked.

Malfoy bit his tongue and then glared at the boys and looked at them in such a disgusted face on, "We _will_ be seeing each other again." He then pushed past them but before he was completely gone he said. "Don't think I won't talk to my father about this Thomas, you will pay if you threaten me again with a detention." Then he walked away with his two thugs following him.

"What a bloody git." Sirius said glaring after him.

"Yeah, Lucius Malfoy," The Head Boy said shoving his hands into his pocket. "And those two other guys were Crabbe and Goyal, I advise you to stay away from them, there trouble."

"Thanks," James said although he had absolutely no intension of leaving him alone and neither did Sirius.

"By the way I'm Dan Thomas Head Boy in Gryffindor. You need any help come see me, I'll gladly give it."

"We will, I'm James Potter by the way and this is Sirius Black." He said pointing to his friend who just smiled and raised his eyebrows as he gave the Head Boy a quick wave of his hand

"Welcome to Hogwarts, I'll see you boys around." Said Dan walking away to patrol other parts of the train.

"Come on lets go and find a compartment," James said as he walked away peeking into every compartment that they could find, by now the one they saw was taken. They continued to look but still had no luck, maybe they should have skipped that little talk before they got on the train.

"Alright," James said. "That's the last one if it's full were screwed!" But it did have someone in it, a boy who was obviously a first year. He had tawny colored hair that fell into his eyes, he was pale and tired looking. He was also far to skinny for his own good and had dark circles under his somehow bright blue eyes. "Hey!" James cried getting the boys attention.

"Huh?" He said drifting out of his day-dream and staring out of the window to the two boys standing in the door way of the compartment.

"You mind if we sit here? Everywhere else is full." Sirius asked peeking his head in and wearing a goofy grin.

"Sure, go ahead." He said as he stared back out the window.

"Well, I'm James Potter." James said smiling.

"Sirius Black." He said with little interest in the conversation and hoping to change the subject.

"Um… Remus Lupin." He said with a weak smile.

They all sat in silence for some time before Sirius spoke up. "Sooo, Remus ya like pranks? Not to be frank or nothing." He said with a mischievous smile on his face and an eyebrow raised. He was sitting leaned over with his elbows on his knees and biting his lower lip, waiting for the answer..

"What?" Remus said with a confused look on his face, a little startled at the question, "Well yeah I guess who doesn't?" he gave a nervous laugh.

"Good now we got something in common!" Sirius said very enthusiastically throwing his hands up, "So I don't s'pose you would like to join us in our school year pranking, I have some of the best ideas you could ever imagine." he said his eyes twinking. "That is, if you want to, I can understand if your too scared to do it, of the detentions and whatnot."

"Um, I... I like jokes, I'm not afriad." Remus said shrugging his shoulders, still acting very impish and shy.

"AAAHHH!"

"What was that?" James cried, startled, as he sat up striaght in his seat and looked around.

"I don't know but it came from that way!" Sirius said jumping to his feet, ready to finally see some action.

He ran out of the doors with James and Remus following close behind. When they got out of the compartment and a bit down the hall they looked for the source of the noise. They had found it, They saw a short chubby boy with blond hair was laying on the floor with several cuts, and a boy was standing above him with his wand out. He had shoulder length black hair which was very greasy and he had an evil smirk on his face. "Hey what's going on here?"

"That's none of your business so stay out of it!" He yelled, the blond boy was still laying on the ground quivering.

"Let him go!" James yelled.

"Make me!" He said with a look of pure hatred on his face.

"Gladly!" Sirius said, and the boy took out his wand and was ready to hex them but Remus yelled _Expelliarmus _and his wand flew out of his hand and then Remus, James and Sirius had there wands at him.

He finally gave up trying to win with no wand so he said "I advise you three to remember the name Snape because I guarantee you will be hearing it again." He looked down at the boy on the floor, "That goes for you too Pettigrew, don't get in my way again, I'm not in the best of moods." Then he grabbed his wand and walked away with a scowl on his face.

Sirius snorted and looked after the boy. "Loser." He said.

James pulled the boy up and off the floor. "So, what did you do to make him so pissed off, huh?"

"Honestly I have no idea." He said in an exhausted voice and rubbing the back of his neck. He then looked up at the boys who just saved them. "Peter Pettigrew." He said holding his hand out, introducing himself.

"James Potter." He said shaking it. "This is Sirius Black and Remus Lupin." Sirius just smiled but had an obvious look on that he just did not give a damn and just wanted to leave, now that the action was all over. Remus just smiled weakly and shoved his wand, along with his hands back in his pockets.

"Here…" Remus said taking his wand back out, he then muttered a spell under his breath that he obviously new well and all of Peter's cuts were healed.

"Hey, Thanks!" He said gratefully looking at his newly healed arms.

"No problem." He said now looking at the ground and putting his wand away once more.

"So, got a compartment?" James asked with a friendly smile..

Peter shook his head and sighed. "No, there all taken." He said with a disappointed look on his face.

"Well I guess you could come in ours." James said, Sirius turned his head and widened his eyes at James and giving him a silent plea, he obviously hadn't taken much of a liking to this boy. James shrugged a little and looked down and then back up at Peter.

"So, um Peter, do you like pranks?" Sirius asked doubtfully and shugging his shoulers, not knowing what else to say. James rolled his eyes, it seemed this was the only subject of conversation Sirius was good at. But Peter did something that suprised all three of them.

"Hells yeah!" He exclaimed grinning.

"Really!? Well then we have much to discus." Sirius said in a very professional manor and folding his hands in front of him and giving Peter a warmer smile.

The rest of the ride they talked about different ways to get back at Snape and other pranks to just pull for the fun of it. They were all sure that all of them would be the best of friends for years too come.


	3. The Dinning Hall

Note: Thank you so much for your lovely reviews, and thank you so much to Blueberry for pointing out my mistakes (although don't think that I won't make more.) this was my first story so I was not sure if it was any good, thank you! Enjoy the chapter!

The Dinning Hall

The four boys were sitting in their compartment on the train, with their black school robes on, they had changed just a little while ago. The four of them were having a good time eating sweets that they got from the lady with the cart and there were candy wrappers spread all across the seats. There faces were covered in chocolate and they were looking at the cards that they got from the chocolate frogs and trading them too.

While he ate Remus looked out the window absent mindedly and smiled. "Hey guys, look I think we're there." He said, now more warmed up to his new frirends and not being so shy.

They all crowded together and looked out the widow, pushing one another to get a batter look. What they saw was amazing, it was a gigantic castle surrounded by water. It was dark but they could still make out all of the lights in the windows, and they could see with some help from outdoor lights. It was so old and mystical looking, but what else could you expect from a magic school? Peter looked on in awe and seemed fascinated by it, not that everyone else was bored. "Wow, look at that." He said with his mouth wide open in shock.

Sirius nodded his head and gave the school an approving look. "Well now… that is cool!" He said with a huge smile on his face knowing that this would be so much better then his home.

Soon the train came to a stop and all of the children got off the train and there was this huge man standing there, he was at least three feet higher then the normal man. He had a big thick beard and his hair was long and bushy, the boys stood there looking at him in a stunned state he yelled out in his big booming voice. "Firs' y'ers! Come on n'w firs' y'ers foll'w me!" The man led them to some boats that they would take across the lake, "N'w don't touch the wa'er! We got a giant squid livin' down in there." He warned the students, all of the students looked at the water and gave a small look of fright. He smiled at their curious nature.

The four boys took the one boat with the giant man in it they all looked at the water hopefully to see a glimpse of the squid. "Wonder what it looks like?" said Peter in a fearful voice and a look of worry on his face.

"Just lyke any other squid I s'pose. By da way I'm Hagrid the game keeper here at 'Ogwarts" he said in a very proud voice puffing his chest out.

"Hello, I'm James, James Potter."

"Sirius Black."

"Remus Lupin."

"I – I'm P – Peter Pettigrew." he said in a very shaky voice and shaking himself.

"No need ter be scared lil lad. It a good place 'Ogwarts is." He said still in the same proud voice nodding his head and then looking back up at the water ahead of them.

The ride to the castle was suspensful, they all sat at the edge of their seats waiting to see what the wonderous castle looked like from the inside. Many of the first years were trying to gather as much information as they could form upperclassmen, to try and make it seem like they knew what they were doing. But, the upperclassmen didn't say a thing to them, and if they did, it was a lie.

They soon got off of the boat and entered the castle all of the students looked in awe at all of the candles and the great stair case that they walked up. They were also all amazed at all of the moving pictures on the walls. Most of them have seen moving pictures before but not this many, it seemed that every picture there moved and had a personality. They soon came up the stairs and before them a woman was standing there, she looked old and she had here hair in a very tight bun in her hair and she wore green robes with some black lining them. When she spoke her lips barley moved and never took the tight look off of her face. "Welcome to Hogwarts!" She said to everyone, her voice seemd to travel throughout the entire hall. "I am Professor McGonagall, now when you go into the great hall you will stand in the hallway until you get sorted into your houses. They are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin, now follow me, please."

They all followed her into the great hall and couldn;t take their eyes off the ceiling. It was a night sky, charmed they suspected, "Wow look at the ceiling that's so cool isn't it?" Said James amazed by it all.

"I know isn't it? It's bewitched, I read about it in 'Hogwarts: A History'." Said Remus looking up as well.

"Cool." James said nodding his head still staring at the ceiling.

They all put there attention to the front of the room when they heard McGonagall's voice from the front of the room when they all stood there for some time the hat began to sing a song the boys were so surprised that they hardly heard what the hat was saying and when it was over McGonagall spoke again, "Now, when I call your name you will come forth and I shall place the sorting hat on your head and you will be sorted into your houses!" She then started calling off random names obviously not in any kind of order. "Timothy Bones!" A boy came up with short black hair, dark brown eyes, he was tall and skinny and you could see his cheek bones and when she put the hat on his head it started to talk. It was not clear what it was saying but Tim seemed to know because his eyes widened when it said some of the stuff he closed his eyes and then the hat shouted out.

"RAVENCLAW!"

Tim smiled and hopped off the stool and sat down with the rest of the Ravenclaw's and they patted him on the back and congratulated him. She then yelled out another name from her list, "Michelle Franton!" A short girl, with black curly hair and big blue eyes stepped up the hat was put on her head thought for a moment and then yelled out again.

"Slytherin!" She grinned and stood up and walked over to her table.

"James Potter!" James looked at Sirius for support he gave him a grin and James walked up she placed the sorting hat on his head and it was barley on for five seconds when it shouted.

"Gryffindor!" he gave a relived smile and walked over to the table and at near a bunch of red heads who congratulated him.

She then shouted out another name "Laura Avalon!" A girl with burnet hair stood up, she had bangs and her hair was pulled back with a clip and she was not to short but still short and she had a nervous look on. The sorting hat was placed on her head very briefly and it spoke.

"Gryffindor!" It said and she put the biggest smile on ever and her brown eyes lit up. She sat near James and he shook his hand and the other Gryffindors congratulated her.

"Sirius Black!" Sirius stood up and looked so scared and so worried that he was shaking the sorting hat was placed on his head and it was thinking a lot, it looked like it was about to say Slytherin but stopped. It seemed as though it was talking with the black haired boy, but it thought some more, and finally said.

"Gryffindor!" Sirius let out a relived sigh and sat down next to James who shook his hand and Sirius gave James a look that told his friend he couldn't be more happy.

Some time later when about fifteen or so more students got sorted McGonagall yelled out another name "Remus Lupin!" He walked up to the stool sat down and very quickly the hat yelled out again.

"Gryffindor!" Remus smiled went over to his friends and sat down once again congratulated by his friends and the red heads.

Finally, four names after Remus, Peter was called, "Peter Pettigrew!" he was shaking all over and looked scared stiff when he sat down he was holding on to the edge of the stool with his eyes shut tightly.

The hat was on his head for a long time then finally yelled out, "Gryffindor!" Peter stood up and walked quickly over to his friends and sat down, they made jokes about how nervous he was and how he was shaking. When the sorting was finally over the headmaster stood up and talked to the new students.

"Welcome, to another year at Hogwarts!" He had a very calm voice and looked kind and understanding he had a long silvery white beard, long hair of the same color and he had a very warm smile on too. "Now as most of you may know this is my first year as headmaster at this school and I am Professor Dumbledore. Now I have several notices that I have to tell you about, our caretaker Mr. Filch has asked me to tell you that the dark forest is forbidden to all students, and that we have a new tree on the grounds, the Whomping Willow tree. It is very dangerous and if you get to close to it, it _will_ attack you. Now I believe I am done telling you all of the percussions of this year, now let the feast begin!" A ton of delicious food just appeared in front of there face, all of the first years looked stunned.

"Oh, wow, I've never seen this much food before!" Said Peter with a really stupid grin on his face.

"Mmm…" Sirius agreed with a whole bunch of chicken in his mouth, he swallowed then he started to talk. "Yeah, my dad told me about these feasts, when he still liked me that is, he said that they were great!"

"AAHH!" Peter gave out a yelp, when a transparent head came out of the table and following it was a body.

"Hello. Welcome to Hogwarts!" Said the ghost.

"Hey…" Said Remus with a slight smile appearing on his face. "Aren't you Nearly Headless Nick? Or Sir Nicholas rather." He said quickly.

"Why yes, and it's good to find someone who dose not can me _Nearly Headless Nick_." He said the last part quite bitterly then floated away to another part of the table to greet the students there.

"You sure know you sure do know a lot about this school Remus." Sirius said while he was laughing, his eyebrows were raised and a grin on.

"Yes, well if you had read up on Hogwarts before you came you would know too." He said in a cocky way with his eyes closed and an I know everything tone in his voice. All too soon the feast was over and the food disappeared right in front of them. The prefects and head boy and girl got up and told the students to fallow them to the common rooms. On there way up they saw all of the pictures on the walls that were moving and all the students were amazed.

"Hello, young lads and ladies! Welcome to Hogwarts!" Said a picture of a middle-aged man standing next to a middle-aged woman who was waving and smiling sweetly.

Finally they got to a picture of a fat lady, in a pink dress, who when they approached smiled and said, "Password?"

Dan approached her and said, "Hinkypunks." The fat lady smiled and the portrait door opened revealing the Gryffindor common room. Everyone looked around and they all were amazed at the great room.


	4. Schedules

Note: My disclaimer" these are not my characters or my locations they all belong to J.K. Rowling and I have no right to claim them as my own.

Schedules

All of the Gryffindors entered the common room. It was huge, there were scarlet and gold decorations everywhere, with a giant couch that was scarlet with gold trimming along the sides. There were chairs that had the same decoration as well, and in the corner there was a trophy case that had several Quidditch cups in it and some house cups and several anonymous awards in it as well.

"This... this is really cool." James said looking at the room in amazement and a small smile of his face. He then turned to far wall and he gasped. "Wow look at the size of that fireplace!" He exclaimed and walked over to it.

Sirius pushed pasta few other Gryffindors to reach him and gapped at the fire place as well. "Yeah we could all fit in it, even Peter!"

"Hey!" Peter yelled and glared at Sirius who shrugged and gave an innocent smile.

"Alright now," yelled Dan over the crowd as he raised his hand to get the attention of everyone, "The girls dormitories are down stairs and to your right boys the left all of your things have already been brought up and you _are _allowed to choose your roommates. Boys, if you need anything ask me, girl's your Head Girl is in the girl's dorms somwhere, she has a badge, you'll see her."

"Come on guys lets go," James said and the four boys walked up to a room and grabbed there bags. They walked down a halls a few times, most of them were taken by groups of upperclassmen. But some were empty. They tried to find a room suitable for four boys, and finally they did, in the back.

"This one looks good." He said as they entered the dorm room.

"About bloody time." Sirius said as he lugged his trunk in. "I don't see why we couldn't have just taken that one in the front."

"We'd have to share a dorm with two seventh years." James protested.

"Whatever."

Outside the window the half moon shone brightly, it sneaked thorugh the curtains and reached Remus's bed. As he shifted his hand touched the spot where the moon shone and winced, pulling his hand away sharply. He was still young, and moonlight had a negative effect on him at such a young age. It hurt like silver at the touch. He got up and avoided the steam of light as he walked over and shut the curtains completly.

"Hey Remus, what did you do that for?" Sirius asked with a confused look on as the light from the moon left tge room.

He was suprised at the question and looked over with a startled face. "Oh, um I - I just don't really like the, um, moonlight, yeah it gives me the creeps, too many muggle movies I guess." Remus hated to have to lie to his new friends so soon in there friendship after all they were his first friends in about eight years.

"Okay." Sirius said very slowly and looking at Remus with a funny face. "Anyway," he said changing the subject. "Let's pick out beds, um…" He looked around at all of the beds thinking hard. "I call this one!" He said as he jumped onto the bed and started jumping up and down on his knees. James took the bed next to him, Remus took the one in the far corner, the one had had already seemed to of claimed, and Peter the one next to him.

They all unpacked there belongings and set up their trunks by the end of there beds. Sirius and James seemed to not care how they arranged their things, but Remus and Peter seemed a tad more organized. A little bit later they were all sitting on James's bed except for Remus who was on his own bed across from his, lying on his stomach with his head propped up by his hands. They talked for a long time about what they thought there first class would be like. It seemed pretty much all of them had different oppinions on it.

"Well, I think that it's going to be great fun." Said Remus leaning over the edge of his bed, his hands plowing thorugh his trunk as he wore a big smile on his face. He was already getting his books ready for the next day, he was still happy and smiling, despite the fact he couldn't seem to fid his favorite quill.

Sirius watched this display, amused. "Remus! Calm yourself, mate, you don't even know what classes you have yet!" He paused for a moment and looked at him very seriously. "You're going crazy." He finished very calm tone and folding his arms.

"Well… I know… but it's good to be prepared." He said, not to sure of himself on what he was talking about. Everybody looked at him like he had two heads; he looked at them all, and sighed. "Oh bloody hell, you _are_ right. I'm a loon." He got up and sat on James's bed with the others.

There was a knock on the door to there room and Dan poked his head in, "Hey guys lights out in ten minutes, okay?"

"Alright." James said nodding his head toward the seventh year. Dan nodded and his head disappeared behind the door.

"Well mates, we had better get ready for bed, come on lets go." Sirius said sighing as he got off the bed reluctantly. He didn't want to go to bed, he was so used to staying up late in his room. He moaned as he trudged over to the bathroom, this made everyone else moan, none of them were quite used to having to share a bathroom yet.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

James was first to wake up the next morning, he looked around the room not to sure where he was at first but remembered quickly what was going on. He then laughed at himself for acting so stupid. As he yawned he looked around at his roommates who were all still sleeping, he then at his watch and they had about a half hour until there first class, so he decided to wake everyone else up.

He walked over to Sirius first and pushed him over, he just let out a groan and rolled over so James punched him in the arm, and he put he covers over his head. James tried this a few more times but wasn't succesful, he gave him one last smack on the arm and gave up, deciding Remus would be easier to wake, he walked over to him. "Hey, Remus wake up." He said pushing him.

"Huh? Time to get up?" he said sleepily and he rubbed his eyes.

"Yeah, maybe you can help me get Sirius up, but we might need Peter for that." The two boys walked over to Peter and woke him up with ease. He grunted but got up, and then they had the real challenge ahead of them… Sirius.

"HEY!"

"SIRIUS!"

"WAKE UP!"

They all yelled at once and Sirius sat up with a jolt and looked around, then at his friends who had woke him up. "Now what did you do that for?" he said in an annoyed voice and fell back down onto his soft pillow.

"Time for breakfast, soon." James said.

"Uh, alright." Sirius got up very slowly and they got dressed in silence, they were all to tired to talk much. It was much to early and none of them were used to getting up early yet. When they were all ready they put their shoes on and walked down to the common room.

"Hey you guys ready for your first class?" Said a sixth year named Arthur Weasley, who was one of the red headed brothers. He was sitting on the couch in the common room looking at the fire with his girlfriend Molly.

They all nodded and looked worried. "Don't you boys worry, it's going be fun." Said Molly in a happy, cheerful and full of life voice and she was smiling. She looked at her watch, "Oh my! We have to go, only five more minutes until breakfast!" She got up and Arthur followed her out of the common room.

"Well, let's go." Sirius said as they walked toward the door, three girls walked down the stairs and into the common room, Laura Avalon, Lily Evans and Heather Fortresn. There was a uneven amount of girls so they only had three in their dorm.

"Hey boys." Lily said in a flirtatious voice as they passed.

All four boys shuddered as the girls walked out of the room. "Girls, ew." Sirius said, "I don't care what anybody says I will _never _like them."

They all left the room and walked down the maze of staircases and into the dining hall and there was already food set out because they were a little late. They sat down in the seats that they took the other day and started digging into the food in front of them.

"Gentlemen." Said a voice behind them that could only belong to professor McGonagall, when they turned around she was standing there with that same serious look that she had yesterday.

"Yes." Remus said being very polite about it.

"I have come to give you your schedules." She held them out to them, and when they took them she left looking very stiff.

"Okay let's see, we have Charms, Potions, Defense Against the Dark Arts, and then Herbology." Said James.

"We have Charms with Hufflepuff," Remus then let out a low growled, which sounded surprising like a real growl and had his friends looking at him for a moment. "Potions _and _Defense Against the Dark Arts with the _Slytherins _and finally Herbology with Ravenclaw." he said staring down at his schedule with a focused look on his face.

When breakfast was over they went to there first class which was Charms, they met Prof. Flitwick, the four boys sat down next to each other and took there wands out. "Hello, my name is Professor Flitwick and I will be your charms teacher…" They listened to him talk for a while but eventually started to tune him out, except for Remus who seemed very into his lecture.

"Man, Remus what did you find so interesting about that?" Sirius said.

"For your information I happen to like school, and I thought it was interesting."

"Come on guys lets get to potions." James said bitterly.


	5. Potions Class

Note: I do not own any of these characters except for a few but the rest belong to J.K. Rowling and I have no right to claim them as my own.

Potions Class

They walked along a dark and damp hallway down to the dungeons where there potions class would take place. They all were slightly afraid of the place especially Peter who seemed to be shaking, but in his denfense who wouldn't? Sirius seemed to be the bravest in this sort of place, after all his family were pure bloods and hard core ones at that. But they all hid their fear the best that they could, they after all were Gryffindors.

Finally after walking though the long hallway in complete silence, except for some gasps from Peter at what seemed to be movement way down here, they reached a large wooden door that looked as though it had water damage. It was the entrance to their class, opening the door they found that the classroom was just as quiet as the outside with the exception of a few whispers from students. The Slytherin students looked to be quite at home here, but the Gryffindors were looking around with furrowed brows.

Their shoes echoed on the stone floor and they walked to some empty seats and sat down in anticipation awaiting their potions teacher. "I wonder where she is…" Remus whispered curiously. Just then, as if on que, they heard a sound coming from the hallway and they all went silent, you could almost hear the spiders crawling around in the glass cage, or the snake slither in its tank. Footsteps could be heard from the halls coming down the cold steps outside the classroom.

The door opened and a woman appeared in the doorway, she spared no time before she began speaking.

"Hello class." She said, without much of an accent, pushing open the door and walking in, she walked into the room taking long strides, she had black hair with tints of gray, making it shine, along with this she was pale and had dark eyes and a very calm look to her face. She looked over at Remus, sitting next to the other three boys, and gave a slight disgusted look on her face and the other boys had no idea what she was doing and they gave confused glanced at one another. She didn't keep it up, she quickly looked away and continued to walk down the idle to the front of the room.

"Welcome to your first potions class." She said in a very stiff voice. "Now, I trust that you all have number two cauldrons?" The class nodded. "Good. Now I am Professor Rigalatria and I am your potions mistress as well as Head of the Slytherin house, and to make one thing clear for some of you, I will _not _give any of you special treatment!" She said in a very stern voice turning around on her heal to face the when she reached her desk.

"What!" Said a Slytherin in a low voice who that was sitting behind the four Gryffindors.

"Quiet! I said that I will not give any of you special treatment, I believe in grading fairly, whether I or you like it or not." She glanced towards the four boys again, but not setting her eyes on anyone in particular. "Now, do any of you know how to cut up a root no matter what kind I may add?" Remus's hand shot up. She seemed dissapointed that he was the first to answer but called on him none the less. "Yes."

"Well, you have to make them as even as possible, because if you don't the potion may come out wrong and you have to cut them with a very smooth cut and make sure that there are no ridged edges." He said uncertainly.

"Correct, now why can't you have any ridged edges Mr. Lupin?"

"Because then you may have a potion with small bits of root in it because it won't dissolve with the rest." He said very bluntly.

"Yes." She sounded almost angry, like she was hoping he would get it wrong. "Now I want all of you to come up here and take some root and cut it up I will give you the rest when I see that you are doing that properly."

The class went by very fast and they all thought that they did good, they were making a simple growing potion it is a used to make a plant grow tall and the more you give it the taller it will get. The color of it was supposed to be a earthly green but not everybody's came out that way, James was more of aqua green, Remus's was a bright green, Sirius's was the one that was the best it was a forest green and Peter's... well it was blue no one knew what he did but it was blue.

"What did you do wrong Peter?" James asked putting his in a flask to give to the teacher along with the rest of the students. "I mean you did follow the directions… right?"

"Well… I did _try_ to. But I dropped my root head in, and I may have put a couple extra flower buds in…"

"Uh, Peter. Now why did you do that?" James said as he began walking back to his seat to grab his books. The rest of his friends followed to get their books as well.

"Well I didn't mean to!"

"Come on lets go, we have Defense Against the Dark Arts now." Sirius said as he slung the strap of his bag over his shoulder.

"Oh! Good I love Defense Against the dark Arts! It's my favorite subject!" Remus exclaimed.

"That's nice." Sirius said in monotone patting him on the back as they walked toward the door. "Wait for it." He added as they left the class and stood on the outside edge of the door and a scream was heard inside.

"What'd you do?" Peter asked laughing.

"Cast a little jinx on the flasks, she opens them spiders come out. Then when it stops she checks the next one more spiders!" He explained as they walked to their Defense class. "She'll never know who did it becasue it was James's idea to cast it on every single one when we went up there!"

"Oh I can't take all the credit, it was Sirius's amazing jinx that started it all." James said.

They laughed at their potions teacher for the rest of the way, thats what she got for not being nice.

They all realized quickly that their Defense class was hard to find, but eventually they did and they were almost late to they made it by about two seconds. "You four, were almost late." Said there teacher with an amused smile on his face. "Be more careful next time aright?" They all nodded. "Okay everyone. Sit down and lets get ready for class. Now, I am Professor Oprit and I am your Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher here at Hogwarts."

The whole class was very interesting for everybody including Peter who even answered a question granted, yes it was a really easy one that even a muggle could answer but he answered one none the less. Remus was taking notes non stop he used up a whole roll of parchment and if he wanted too and he could have written more. James and Sirius, it was hard to tell what they were doing every once and a while you would here the occasional laugh from there direction but most of the time they were quiet.

When they left defense class it was time for Herbology they walked outside and over to the greenhouses. They walked in one and there was about half of the students there already and the teacher was standing up in the front. They worked on mandrakes that day and there teacher Prof. Sprout said that they would be working on them for several days.

After that it was time for transfiguration with Prof. McGonagall, they realized that she was a very stern teacher and she glanced at them almost throughout the entire lesson as if expecting them to do something wrong. They returned her with their most innocent faces. Throughout the lesson the class turned bugs into quills that day or at least tried to Peter never did get it, unless you count a long bug with a pointed butt a quill. The other three successfully did it, Remus was first, then Sirius and after him James. Their quills were still buggy lookign though, a bit creepy.

It was after that class the time that they all have been waiting for. Food. They all waiting for their food as Dumbledore made a speech about how he had hoped that the first day went well and such. The food appeared in front of them like it did the other day; the four were in a deep conversation about Quidditch.

"Look… I just think that Seeker is the best spot on the team." James said.

"I see you more as a Chaser." Remus said.

"Ha, please the best spot is Beater 'cause you get to whack people with the Bludger and you get the bat, personally I think that it's the best spot ever." Sirius said shaking his head.

"Mmmm right, so what about you Remus what position do you like mate?" James rolled his eyes.

"Well, I've always favored Keeper I think that it's a very important spot on the team, without the Keeper you'll have the Quaffle going every which way in the hoops with no one defending them. So Peter, you?"

"Oh… Well I don't know I don't really favor any part I just like to kind of watch." He said. "I'm that guy who paints his face on the side lines."

They all laughed and soon dinner was over and they went up to there common room for the remainder of the evening. They all did there homework with no trouble except for Peter he needed some help with it… Okay maybe a lot. It was nine thirty when they went up to there room and ten thirty when they went to bed with nothing else to do.


	6. Just a Girl?

Note: I would like to thank my friend Laura for the first part of this story thanks mate! And for the disclaimer see previous chapters.

Just a girl?

They had been in school for about two weeks and so far had set off three dung bombs and almost got caught by Filch one time, they also toilet papered a few classes, that was Remus's idea. So far the year was going along pretty well and they were already making a name for themselves as trouble makers.

One morning the boys got up bright and early, or more early rather then bright. They all woke around the same time, but just couldn't get back to sleep, it probably had somthing to do with the time they went to bed, it was quite early. The four boys after they were showered and brushed their teeth, headed out into the common room to sit at the couches and play a game or somthing since it was Saturday, they had no classes. As they walked in they spotted the familiar hair clip worn by one Laura Avalon, she keep to herself reading a book with her head down. Sirius looked at her blushing faintly, he looked down and rubbed the back of his neck.

"What's the matter Sirius?" James asked noticing him look down.

Sirius shook his head and snaped back "Nothing." He said a little louder then he meant too and a little too quickly.

Laura heard him pretty much yell and looked up from her book, as she looked up they notced her wand was stuck in the bun she wore in her hair. "Hi." She said with a smile.

Sirius straightened himself up and smiled nervously at her. "Hi," he said back but it didn't quite come out right. James and Remus snicked, Peter was a bit too busy chowing down on Bertie Bottz Beans to really notice what was happening so he looked up and asked James. Sirius looked perplexed as he tried to speak correctly but continued to fail, he sounded God awful.

Sirius cleared his throat and tried to speak again, "Um, h – hello."

Remus and James were still laughing in the background holding their stomachs. "Well you guys are up early considering it's a Saturday, huh?" Laura asked trying to make conversation. They just nodded and Sirius looked at the floor. Laura saw that they were slightly uncomfortable and started giggling, "Well, see ya." She looked back down at her book pushing her back into the couch to get more comfortable.

The boys headed out of there common room and when they were finally out Remus and James started cracking up and holding there stomachs. "Sirius… you, you like Laura?" James asked in astonishment.

"Whoever said that!" Sirius yelled defensivly.

"No one said it; it's just the way you act around her." Remus said slowly getting up from being hunched over.

"What are you talking about she's just a girl, and I told you earlier I don't like girls! They're icky, dolly, icky things."

"Sure, right." James said, and Peter seemed that he was just getting the funny because he had a confused look on his face almost right up until that point and he started laughing as well.

"Come on lets go outside." James said walking down the hall with the others.

They walked outside and out to the lake and saw some trouble making fourth years terrorizing the giant squid. "Look at them… there going to get pulled in and drowned one day." Remus said shaking his head.

"Yeah well it would be there fault." James said shrugging with no sympathy in his voice.

"Come on mates, let's go over there it's nice and we can throw rocks in the lake at a _safe _distance." Sirius said, they all agreed and walked over there.

After a while of throwing rocks in and watching the squid get confused when it tried to get them and they ducked behind the tree. But finally the squid got smart and got a position to reach them, one the four boys thought was too shallow for it. At the last rock, thrown in by James, the squid saw them duck behind the tree and reached out with one of its giant tenticles. They all cried out in terror and ran as fast as they could away from it and away from the lake, but Peter ran a little to slow for the creature and one of the tentacles gripped him around the ankle.

"AAHH! GUYS HELP!" Peter yelled falling over and clawing at the grass to try and get away.

"Hold on!" James yelled as Peter desperatly grabbed onto one of the roots in the ground and held tightly.

Remus saw what was going on and hopped up and down for a moment, trying to think of somthing to do. He then got an idea and grabebd his wand "_Imobulus!" _He yelled,and the squid slowed down a little, he was not strong enough to make it stop completely, and they ran over to Peter, got him out and ran away before the squid got its energy back.

"Whew, okay lets _not_ do that again okay?" Peter said as he layed down on the grass and stared up at the sky.

"Alright maybe another day like, next week when it gets stupider again." Sirius said sitting down next to him follows by James and Remus.

"What? Did you not see what just happened? Peter almost got pulled in by that thing?" Remus said with a confused look on motioning wildly to the lake where the water still churnned from the squid.

"I did, but the squid's stupid he'll get over it." Sirius shrugged.

"Well maybe but what if it happens again?"

"We won't let it."

Remus just saw that he was losing the fight so he gave up sighing and running a hand through his hair.

"Come on, mates, lets head back to the dorms before it comes out again." James said and they all began walking back to their dorm room.

They almost reached the boys dorms Remus stopped and pulled a face. "Oh! I forgot!" Remus said smacking himself on the head. "I have a letter I want to mail to my mum!"

"Well then go get it, we'll wait here for you." Sirius said and let Remus run up to their room.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

When they were on there way to the owlery they saw that someone was also there and they recognized that scarlet and gold clip anywhere, it was Laura. She was walking up to mail something any on her way to one of the owls she dropped one of the letters and she did not see to notice. Sirius did though and picked it up to look at it and make sure it was hers and sure enough in the top corner it said Laura Avalon. He assumed that it was for her mum but when he looked at the address it was to someone named Andy, there was no last name but he shrugged it of probably just a older friend that was out of Hogwarts or younger, or the way Laura acted it could even be a muggle.

"Hey! Um… L – Laura you dro -, "He cleared his throat. "You dropped this." He said trying to avoid much eye contact.

"Thanks, Sirius." Laura sad and gave him her big sweet smile showing off all her hundred and one pearl white teeth, which made Sirius blush. Laura giggled and walked back toward her owl.

"I think I'll just mail this." Remus murmured to James and Peter as they walked over to his owl who was cleaning his fetahers on the perch.

"Good idea." James said stealing a glance at Sirius who was still staring at laura out of the corner of his eye. He was trying to look preoccupied with his owl which was trying to ignore him.

When Remus was finished mailing his letter Laura had already left some time before and Sirius was standing there waiting for his friends with his arms folded. When they reached him they all looked at him expectantly.

"Oh bloody hell." Sirius moaned, all three of his friends looked at him and they all had a small smile on their faces. "I _do_ like her." He said covering his face and the other three just nodded and looked ahead.


	7. Moon Rising

Lisa: Hello all of my readers welcome to chapter seven! (with my first random commentary, thank you very much)

Laura: Yay! Chapter seven woOt woOt!

Lisa: (silence and crickets chirping) Okay… just ignore her she's not quite, um, how shall I say this normal!

Laura: Hey…

Lisa: Now as you have probably already guessed this chapter is focused on who Laura?

Laura: Remy!

Lisa: Um… yes okay enjoy the chapter! And by the way the disclaimer see previous chapters.

Moon Rising

It was the day before the full moon and everybody was sitting in the common room with nothing to do because it was a Sunday, and of course all Sundays at Hogwarts, for the first and second years at least, were very dull, unless the pranksters had a trick up their sleeve which they didn't. They all sat in front of the fire eating sweets that they got from some fourth years that went to Hogsmeade, and Remus was reading a book.

During this time Sirius couldn;t help but look as Remus as he quietly read his thick dusty book. The binding was ripped, the corners worn down and the pages were ripped. But Remus was reading it like it was brand new. He didn't seem ot noticed how the black haired boy stared at him, but soon he would, becasue Sirius made him aware of it.

"Hey Remus you okay, mate? You look kinda pale." He said with a level of conern in his voice.

"Huh?" Remus glanced up quickly but then looked back down, he was startled and almost dropped the book he held in his hands. "Oh, um... yeah, yeah I'll be fine. I am fine." He quickly added.

James looked up from his candy as well and furrowed his brow, now noticing his ill his friend looked. "You sure? Do you want to go to the hospital wing or something?" He said with a look of concern on his face.

"Of course not I'll be fine." He said looking up for a longer time, which he soon regretted, because they could all see that he was very pale and that he had dark circles under his eyes. His three mates reacted to this and gave a look of shock, it seemed that he was getting worse and worse as the day went on. "Honestly I'll be okay." he said after a few seconds to reassure all of them.

"Mmm…" James said with a lot of disbelief in his voice as he leaned back on the couch. "Right, Rem, we believe you."

Remus looked back down and bit his bottom lip, fearing of what they might find out.

"Hello boys." Said the cheerful voice of Lily Evans as she walked down the stairs, her curly red hair bouncing around her head and green eyes sparkling in the fire light.

"Hey Lily." Remus said being friendly, butr not looking up from his book. he didn't want her to see his face and how terrible he was looking.

"Where you off to in such a hurry?" Sirius said with an eyebrow raised as Lily jolted past them throwing a small bag over her shoulder.

"Oh I'm meeting Laura and Heather outside, not to sure what were gonna do though." She laughed and she played with one of her curls. "I suppose we'll just sit around, maybe buy some stuff off the upperclassmen who went to the village." many of the older students bought candies, games, make up, jewlery from the stores and sold it to the first and second years.

"Okay, well, bye." James said watching her leave the common room in a rush, why she was in such a rush to do nothing they didn't know and probably would never know.

Remus looked at his watch and sighed. "Okay Peter time to work on transfiguration." He said standing up and closing the book he held in his hands.

"Oh come on… Why do we have to do this?" Peter pleaded as he remained in his seat pouting.

"Because you are flunking that class and need help now come on."

Peter made a grunting noise in the back of his throat and followed Remus up the stairs and into there dorm. "Man, I feel sorry for Remus." Sirius said laughing and stuffing some candy in his mouth.

"Why's that?" James replied.

"Because, Peter is _never_ gonna understand that." They both laughed and talked about pointless stuff until it was ten o'clock and then head boy said that it was time to go up to bed. When they got up there they saw Remus still trying to teach Peter transfiguration. "Oh give it up Remus, he'll never learn that stuff." Sirius said as he plopped down on his bed.

"Alright let's just… stop for the night." Remus said putting his hands up and sighing. They all got ready for bed and said there goodnights to each other.

Remus winced in his sleep with a sharp pain across his face. he tried to whip it away but only made his hand burn as well, it reminded him of getting too close to silver. He slowly opened his eyes and looked for the reason of his pain and he saw it the nearly full moon outside was shining through his window. "Dammit." He whispered and quickly got up and shut the curtains really quick trying not to get ointo the moon light much more and he walked over to his bed and and fell into it. A few minutes later, hew as back in a sleep.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Rise and shine Remus!" Sirius said as he walked over to his bed.

"Well now, isn't this a surprise Sirius is up before me." Remus said from under the covers.

"Come on mate." Sirius pulled the blankets from off his head and his happy face changed to one of worry very fast. "Remus, you don't look to good… Are you up to go to class today?

"Oh yes, I've... I've felt worse."

"Okay hurry up or your gonna be late." Sirius said with great concern in his voice.

Remus nodded his head and got up and got ready for breakfast. he skipped it that day, just pikcing at the food on his plate until they were told to g to their classes. Lucky for him the day went by fast but he still felt weak and tired, like he always did around this time. When it was time for lunch he did not eat much only a little, just to show his friends that he would eat. He didn't talk much either, he remained quiet and only said a simple 'yes' or 'no' if asked a question.

"Hey Remus are you gonna help me with transfiguration?" Peter asked refering to their nightly lessons.

Remus looked up and seemed to think for a moment before speaking. "Oh I can't tonight, I – I have to um, go home and uh see my mum she's sick." He said tripping over his words slightly.

"Oh okay so I got the day off huh?" Peter said happily.

"Yeah you do." Remus said faking a smile. The rest of the day went by and eventually they were all sitting in the common room and Remus was acting really anxious. He was jumping at the slightest sound whever someone came down the stairs of the clock on the wall chimmed. His friends were a bit worried for him as they played chess on the table, but said nothing, or they said nothing yet.

Soon the clock chimmed five forty five and at that precice moment Professor McGonagall walked in. She looked around for a second and spotted Remus on the couch, she motioned for him to come.

"Come along now Remus, its time to go." She said using his first name, this was very rare she did that to any of her students.

"Bye Remus, hope your mum feels better." James said waving from his seat on the couch.

"Yeah sure, bye guys." He said with not much enthusiasm.

"Hope his mum's gonna be okay he seemed really worried." James said when Remus left the room.

"I'm sure she will be fine." Sirius said.

"Yeah, I hope, hey did you notice he didn't have any bag or anthing?" He asked jutting his thumb toward the door.

Sirius looked up and shrugged. "It's probably already down stairs."

"Probably."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Remus was walking down to the whomping willow with Madam Pomfrey, he had met with her at the door. He look real nervous, he was shaking and he felt some pain because of the upcoming moon. His nervousness wasn't because of the transformation, he had done it many times before, but it was a new place, a new environment. Who knew what the wolf would do here?

I don't want to be alone, he thought as he played with the hem of his robe. I've never been completly alone before, I need somebody with me. What if I lose control… my mum has always been there for me talking to me through the door so I calmed down now, with no one there I might not be so calm.

They walked up to the Willow tree which began flailing it's branches in all directions to try and ward off the two intruders. Remus took a step back away from the tree and cringed, how were they supoosed to get past this thing? It looked as though it could break him in half with one little whip.

"Okay now." Said Madam Pomfrey as she picked up a long stick, Remus wondered what she was about to do until she behag prodding at a knot on one of the roots of the tree. "Okay now hurry, hurry you have to get in there before the tree starts moving again." She gave him pressure on his back and he jogged past the still branches and into the hole at the base of the tree. Dumbledore had told him what to do once he got this far. "Oh and good luck sweetie I'll be there in the morning." She called after him as he disappered.

Alright, just walk in there calm down and just try to keep your mind during this its not hard you've done it before you can do it again, that is until the moon gets to high in the sky. He thought as he walked through the damp and dirty hole, it was fairly long and he worried for a moment he wouldn't be able to make it in time before the moon rose to high. But after another couple of minutes and he finally reached the end of the long dark tunnel and he walked through the opening and into a house.

"So this is it…" He walked in and went up the stairs to explore and he noticed that all of the windows are boarded up and only some light could get in. He walked over to one of the windowd and peek out the small hole, he took a sharip intake of breath as he saw twilight appear in the sky. In a couple of minutes it would happen, in a few moments he would feel the beginnings of the transformation.

His breathing got labored and his skin felt itchy, he wanted to scratch it, but he kenw if he did he would tear his skin because of the long sharp claws on his fingers.Suddenly he felt a serge of pain go through him and he arched his back, wincing and making a small cry of pain he fell over onto the ground.

Another jolt of pain flew through him and he let his head back and cried out. "AAAHHH!" He could not help yelling out in pain in fact it was almost impossible. "GOD PLEASE MAKE IT STOP! AAAHHH!" Soon his screams turned into howls. "AAHHOOOOOOO!" Then the wolf emerged and Remus was gone…

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

The morning came and Madam Pomfrey came up to the house, she walked in slowly and looked around to be sure that he was completely changed back. her wand was out and at ther eady just in case, but she sighed and put it back, no signs of a werewolf. Then she saw him, with the dim light that flooded through the boarded up windows. He was lying on the floor unconscious and in a pool of his own blood, he wasn't moving at all.

"Oh, no, no." She said with a pained voice for she feared that he was dead. She picked him up, which was easy considering he was so small, and carried him over to the entrance. "Professor? Professor Oprit?" She cried to the defense teacher that had accompanied her here.

The man rushed into the room. "I'm here, how is he?" He got one look at Remus and got a shocked expression on his face. "Oh my lord. Come give him to me." He took Remus and dabbed at some of his still bleeding woulds with the blanket that now covered the boy. As he did this the two took him back up to the castle, once they were there Pomfery could take better care of the boy.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

It was midday when Remus woke up in the hospital wing, he was in pain and he immediately saw Madam Pomfrey hovering over him. "Oh you're up, good, good, now here eat some chocolate it will make you feel better come, come eat!" She said holding some chocolate out to him, she had obvioucly charmed it to act like a pain reducer. She must have heard of his love for chocolate.

Remus took it and started eating, she looked satisfied and she left, after examining his wounds more closely of course. Letting out a long slow breath he looked around and he saw all of the bandages on him and winced when he touched one. He noticed on some of them, crimson blood was seeping through the white wrappings.

Deciding it was best to not be awake he closesd his eyes and rested for the rest of the day. He woke up every noe and then, to eat or to read a bit of his book Professor Oprit brought for him from his dorm room. He had his dinner brought up to him and slept there overnight, he insisted he was perfectly fine, but Pomfery said he should stay another night.

He was freed the next day and was allowed to go about his daily classes. But he had full permision to skip a class if he felt the need too, but he hoped he wouldn't have to. He already missed a day of classes and he wasn't to keen on missing another.

The next morning when he was released he walked in to the common room and snuck upstairs and tried not to wake his friends but they were already up and waiting for him.

"Oh, hey guys." Remus said walking over to his bed.

"Hey mate, how's your mum doing?" James said.

"What?" He asked dumbly and then remembered. "Oh, oh yeah she's, she's fine."

"Good now lets get ready for class are you up to it Remus I mean you did come home late like six in the morning late." Sirius said.

"Yeah I'm good I got a lot of sleep on the train." Remus said.

"Great, let's go." Peter said as he got out of bed.

Lisa: Poor Remus… but lets look on the bright side he's got two great friends!

Laura: Yeah… and one little worm. grrr

Lisa: Okay well please review and flames are good if you wish to die! Muhahaha!

Laura: Muhahahahhahhaha!

Lisa: (blinks) Oookay well the next chapter will be up soon.


	8. Halloween Feast

Lisa: Well chapter 8 is finally here!

Laura: Yes! WoOt woOt!

Lisa: Calm down woman before I have to shoot you with a tranquilizer dart!

Laura: Fine…

Lisa: Alright enjoy the chapter… oh and I don't own any characters in this story nor any Harry Potter characters at all.

Halloween Feast

It was the day of Halloween and everybody was exited about the big feast that was coming up, especially Peter. The four boys had wondered around the school all day just waiting for the grand feast, they had heard from older students that it was wonderful and could not wait to see for themselves. They were also waiting for it because after they had planned a big prank to play after the fest that they were almost sure that they would not get caught on.

"Okay, come on Remus what's the time?" Sirius said rubbing his hand together very excited.

Remus sighed and looked at his watch, her put his fingers through his hair in frustration and said, "5:45, ten minutes after the last time you asked me."

"What oh come it has been so much longer then that!" Sirius grabbed his watch and looked at it. "Okay man, your watch is slow."

"No its not, you are just impatient."

"Alright so does everybody know there spots for the prank." James said in a lowered voice, they all nodded. "Good, oh Snape is so gonna pay for what he did!"

_Flashback to one week ago_

Remus was walking down the hall in the morning coming back from 'seeing his mum' and Snape ambushed him with some of his cronies.

"Hey, is the baby back from seeing his mummy?" Snape said in a mocking voice. Remus just stood there holding his ground. "Oh what? Not gonna talk to us?"

Snape and his cronies took out there wands and started circling Remus, Remus tried to go for his wand but he could not get there in time before Snape said a curse that knocked Remus off his feet and gave him a nasty gash on his left temple.

"Who's there?" Yelled out a harsh and nasty voice from around the corner.

"Filch." Snape said under his breath and he and his cronies ran away as fast as they could go. And then Filch came around the corner and glared at Remus.

"Lupin." Said Filch in a voice that was clearly disappointed. "Get back to your common room and stop dilly dallying boy!"

Remus raised his eyebrows and walked away muttering things under his breath about stupid Filch and stupid Snape. He finally got back to the common room he found his friends waiting up for him. "Oh, um hey mates. You up early huh?"

"Yup, thought we should get up early for you none of us could sleep anyway." James said.

"Really, why?"

"Potions exam!" Sirius said.

"Oh that's right its today." Remus said running his hands through his hair.

"But enough about that, what happened to your head Remus?" James said looking concerned, he always looked bad when he came back with a scratchy or two but he never had a open gash like that on his head.

"Oh um… I ran into Sn –" Remus never finished his sentence before Sirius cut him off.

"SNAPE! I knew it what did he do this for he had no reason?" Sirius yelled.

"Hey keep your voice down!" James said glaring at Sirius then turned his attention back to Remus. "And don't worry mate we _will_ get him back." He said with a sly smile on his face. He looked at the other two who also had small grins on and they all started giggling evilly.

_Flashback ends_

"Okay, so I put the charm on him and you put on the levitating one on right?" Sirius said looking at James.

"Yes that's right." James said, Remus and Peter looked up the dancing charm well actually Remus looked it up and Peter just turned pages to random books and tried look he was doing something.

"Okay, now its time for dinner Sirius." Remus said looking at his watch.

"Yes! Finally!" Sirius jumped up and pumped his fist into the air.

"Come on let's go." They all walked to the Dinning Hall and sat down in there seats and they ate all of the food that they could, they also put some in napkins in there robes and anywhere else they could fit the sweets and goodies.

"Is it time yet?" Peter asked leaning over the table.

"Yes, its time now." James said looking over to the Slytherin table at Snape. "Get ready Sirius." He and Sirius took out there wands and kept hem under the table, luckily they sat next to the Weasleys and they could care less if they tortured Snape or not and would prefer that they did. James and Sirius muttered something under there breath at Snape who then levitated up out of his seat and on to the table and started dancing uncontrollably. By then everybody was laughing at looking at him Dumbledore stood up and pointed his wand at Snape and he immediately fell over and got back up and pointed to the four boys.

"IT WAS THEM THEY MADE ME DO IT! BLAME THEM!" He shouted at the top of his lungs.

"Now Mr. Snape sit down this very instance, and you have no proof that they did anything!" McGonagall shouted at him.

"But it was them I know it!" He yelled at her, "Ask them yourself."

"Fine then, Mr. Lupin, Mr. Black, Mr. Potter and Mr. Pettigrew, did you or did you not do that to Mr. Snape."

Sirius put an obviously fake shocked look on his face. "Why Professor! I'm astounded that you would think we did such a horrific thing!"

"Why yes do you honestly believe that?" James said with the same look on as Sirius.

Remus and Peter looked at each other with shocked expressions on and shrugged there shoulders. McGonagall looked at each of them and sat down and Dumbledore dismissed everybody, and when the four boys got back up to the common room they started bursting out laughing. Arthur, Molly and some more of the Weasley brothers walked up to them all laughing. "Did – did you four do that?" One of the brothers asked them. They just nodded.

"Brilliant!" Cried one of the brothers who was a first year like them.

"Thanks, you guys won't tell will you?" Said Peter.

"Of course not! We've been thinking of a way to get him for weeks and you guys did it for us!" They all smiled at each other admiring there handy work and started laughing again at the thought of it. And even better they got away with it just like they hoped!

Lisa: I feel bad about what I did to Remus.

Laura: Ya but you humiliated Snape doing it!

Lisa: Ya I guess… Bye bye my sweet sweet fans!


	9. Going Home for Christmas

Lisa: Hello all of my readers! Welcome to chapter nine!

Laura: Yay! Chapter nine woOt woOt!

Lisa: dot dot dot Okkkkay.

Laura: I wish I had some cheese then I could make Fondue!

Lisa: Yes that's very nice… anyway enjoy the chapter!

Going home for Christmas

It was the week before Christmas and everybody was exited about going home for the holidays all except for Sirius. They were all sitting in the Great Hall during a free period that they had that day, Remus was studying as usual and Peter was trying to understand some of the stuff so that he would not have to study over the break. Sirius was brooding next to James on the one side of the table with Peter and Remus on the other side.

"Hey Sirius?" James said looking at Sirius with a look of concern. "What's the matter mate?"

"Christmas is coming I have to go home to my lovely family." He said with sarcasm in his voice.

"Why, what's wrong with your family?" Remus asked looking up from his book and running his fingers through his hair which he has made a habit of doing.

"Oh there only the worst muggle, half-blood, half-bread" Remus winced. "And everything else that's not a pure blood wizard or witch hating people in the world!" Sirius said angrily. "They hate me for getting into Gryffindor. They've always hated me…" Sirius trailed off.

"Aww, come on man its okay." James said trying to comfort him. "Oh hey! Maybe you can come over my house for Christmas I'm sure my parents won't mind."

"Really! Oh that would be so cool!" Sirius exclaimed getting much happier.

"Alright then it's settled I'll send a letter to my parents and ask them." James said ruffling his hair.

"So now I know what I'm doing for Christmas, what are you guys doing?"

"Oh you know the usual going home, seeing the family, changing into a blood-thirsty monster." Remus said the last part under his breath.

"What did you say mate?" Sirius said.

"Nothing!" Remus said quickly. "What about you Peter, what are you doing?"

"Seeing my folks, a couple of cousins some aunts some uncles and that kind of stuff." Peter said.

Very soon there last class was over and there holiday was there, they got out of there last class.

"Oh, it's good to be free!" Sirius said stretching. "No more Slytherins, teachers, Snape, and classes for a whole week!"

"Yeah, it's gonna be fun." Remus said not to enthusiastic and widening his eyes and running his fingers through his hair.

"Come on we better go upstairs and start to pack for tomorrow." James said.

"You're right let's go." Sirius said, the four boys ran up to there common room, and Laura, Lily and Heather were sitting on the couch and Lily was at a failed attempt to make Heathers hair look good and not so puffy (it looks kind of like Hermione's hair but not as curly and no bangs). "Oh." Sirius said under his breath as he entered the common room.

"Hey Sirius." Laura said flashing him her cute smile.

"Hi."

"Okay come on Sirius we have to go and pack our things for tomorrows train." James aid slowly and holding onto Sirius's shoulders.

"Shut up." Sirius said pushing James's hands off. "Let's go."

They walked up the stairs and went into their dorm to pack there things. They all just shoved all of their robes and books into their cases with no order at all they were all anxious to get out of their and let their break start. They all went to sleep early that night so they could wake up early the next morning. They all said there goodnights and went to bed. The next morning they woke up early like they wanted to.

"Come on mates wake up!" James yelled, and everybody sat upright all except Sirius who just twitched in his sleep.

"Let's wake im up." Remus said walking over to the bed still groggy.

They all shouted at him and he sat up right yelling, "Beware the pink bunnies!" They all stared at him and Sirius began to blush.

"Beware the pink bunnies." Remus said laughing, the other to were laughing to hard and were rolling on the floor and could not say a word.

"S – Sirius, w – wha – what were you dreaming about man?" James could barley get a word out and a Peter was crying on the floor he was laughing so hard.

"I – I don't remember…" Sirius trailed off.

"Okay now let's get Peter up before he dies of laughter." Sirius said.

"Come on mate." James said pulling him up.

"O – Okay, okay I'm, I'm good." Peter said still breathing hard.

"You sure we don't want you to die." James said once Sirius was up and on his feet they all went into the bathroom and brushed there teeth, and then they went out into the dorm and changed. They all grabbed there bags and by the time they got down to the common room it was nine o'clock and there were already some people down there. They did not bother staying in there and went strait to the great hall which was decorated with lights a huge tree and ornaments everywhere.

"Hey Remus." Said a boy who walked up to them, which they recognized as Tim.

"Oh hey Tim how are ya doing?" Remus said

"Good, um I was wondering if I could borrow one of your potions books." Tim said.

"Oh sure which one?"

"It doesn't matter any of them."

"Okay here 'Potions for beginners' how's that it says beginners but if goes up to like a second year level."

"Alright thanks I'll give it back after break." Tim said walking away.

"No problem." Remus said.

"What was all that about?" Sirius asked.

"Oh ya that was Tim he needs some help in Potions, I'm helping him out." Remus said.

"_He _needs help what about you your not doing so well yourself."

"But I'm doing better then him." Remus said with a smile.

"He's a Ravenclaw isn't he?" Peter asked.

"Well yes, but that dose not mean that you're automatically good at potions." Remus said with a slight laugh.

"Okay everyone if you are going home for the holidays the trains are leaving soon so let's go." McGonagall said in front of the Great Hall.

"Well mates lets go." James said ruffling his hair.

They all got onto the train and took the long ride back to King Cross station. When they got of the train they all ran to greet there parents except James and Sirius they walked over to James's parents.

"Mum, dad this is my friend Sirius Black, Sirius this is mum and dad."

"Nice to meet you too."

"Well come on boys lets go home." Mrs. Potter said.

Home is a word that Sirius never really new and was glad he could finally go to one hopefully this one would be different then his own and he had a feeling that it would.

Lisa: Well that was nice.

Laura: Can you peoples send reviews please? Smiles a huge smile

Lisa: Reviews woo hoo!

Laura: Now who's crazy?

Lisa: Shut up… bye people! Next chapter will be up soon!


	10. Christmas Morning

Lisa: Need Reviews!

Tara: Hi.

Ashley: Hello!

Lisa: What are you two doing here?

Tara: Well Laura is in Disney World now so, what do ya think?

Lisa: Oh, okay.

Ashley: To all of you people's chapter 10 yay!

Christmas morning

James and Sirius arrived at the Potter house with Sirius. When Sirius stepped out of the car, they had a couple of muggle neighbors, he saw that the pathway was lined with flowers and plants.

"Well here we are." Mrs. Potter said with a smile on her face.

Sirius looked at all of the plants this was definitely not like his home at all, everybody seemed happy which was not what he was used to. "James, why don't you show Sirius up to the guest room." Mr. Potter said looking at James and taking out the boys bags.

"Okay, sure come on mate." James said leading Sirius upstairs. "Well this is gonna be your room I guess." He said walking into a fairly large room with a plain bed and a closet with a mirror next to it. There was also a dresser and a window with a very small balcony and a window next to. "Well get settled in, I'll be in when I'm done packing my things and give you the grand tour."

"Alright, thanks mate." When James left the room Sirius unpacked his stuff and put hem into the dresser. When he was done he walked out onto the balcony and looked out into the view before him, the sun was just setting and the sky was a mix of orange, yellow, purple and some red. He just sighed and thought about how two pure blood families could be so different, his was hateful, mean and never gave second change let alone a lot of the time no first ones. As he was lost in thought he did not here James enter the room and walk over to him.

"Hey man, what cha' thinkin' about?" James asked as he walked over to him.

"What? Oh um… Nothing."

"Come on man you were thinking about something now, what was it?"

"Nothing forget it."

"Alright mate but dinners ready so come on down stairs." The two of them walked down the stairs and into the living room and made thee way to the kitchen. "Alright now Sirius, have you ever said grace before?" Sirius shook his head. "Okay well, um… basically just sit there until my parents say amen then you can eat. Okay?"

"Okay, what's the point?"

"To thank God for all of the stuff we have now and everything like that." They walked into the dinning room and Sirius saw that all of the food spread out onto the table and he took a seat next to James.

"Okay now who would like to say grace?" Asked Mrs. Potter.

"Why don't we let our guest say grace?" Said Mr. Potter.

"Oh, um, I don't know." Sirius said stuttering as he tried to get out of it.

"Oh come on."

"Okay um…" Sirius saw everybody put there hand together and close there eyes he fallowed there lead and before he closed his eyes he saw James give him a look of pity. "Thank you Lord for all of the stuff that… um that we have now and thank you for letting me stay here instead of at Hogwarts or with my family. Okay um Amen." He opened his eyes and looked at everybody, and he had a look on that said was it good did I do okay.

Mrs. Potter answered that question for him by smiling at him and saying "Lets eat!"

The rest of the night went by quickly and for a while James and Sirius just sat up in his room and talked about Christmas that would be here in just six days. They were both really exited and Sirius was wondering what and if he would get anything, but James reassured him that he would. By the time they went to bed it was 11:30 and they were both getting sleepy so Sirius walked over to his room and fell asleep thinking about how much he liked James's family and went off into a dreamless sleep.

They week was fairly uneventful, Sirius helped decorate the house and tree. Of course this was all new to him his family was never really into the holidays and the only presents he can remember were from his cousin Andromeda who was also a Gryffindor but she was out of Hogwarts by now. His family hated her just as much as they hated him, he wondered how she got through it all and survived. And thankfully to Sirius he never had to say grace again when he was there, he personally thanked God for that one.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

It was Christmas eve and everybody was sitting around the fire talking about the upcoming day and what presents they were going to get and they had smores but they made them the muggle way by cooking them over a fire. Alright boys its time for bed, now go upstairs." Mrs. Potter said pointing to the stairs. They walked up there slowly went into the bathroom and brushed there teeth and crawled into bed they could not really talk to one another for a while because ten minutes after they got up Mr. Potter checked on them to make sure that they were asleep.

"SIRIUS! Wake up mate!" Sirius's eyes opened and he jolted up and stared James right in the face. "Come on its Christmas! Let's go!" The two boys ran down the stairs and saw that Mr. and Mrs. Potter were already awake and sitting next to the tree.

"Oh wow." Sirius mumbled as he saw that a little less then half of the presents were to him and he walked over and sat next to James who had a huge smile on his face. They ripped open there presents and rapping paper was thrown everywhere. "Hey cool James look!" Sirius said holding up a poster of his favorite Quidditch team, the Chuddy Cannons, even though they were not the best team he still loved them. His favorite player was in the front holding his bat and the rest of the team was behind him, the picture was moving of course.

"Hey I got one to!" James said holding up his poster but with a different team on it.

They both got lots of candy and other sweets when they were finished they sat in a sea of wrapping paper when two owls appeared outside the window peaking on it with there beaks. "Hey look James its Corrisa." Sirius said pointing to the snowy owl and the other they did not recognize.

"Remus's owl?" James asked.

"The very one." He said opening up the window and the two owls flew in. He took the letter and package from Corrisa's beak and read it.

_Dear James and Sirius,_

_Hi guys! Hope your Christmas is going well and hope you got a lot of good presents. But here's some from me mates so Happy Christmas and bye!_

_Remus_

"This boy writes to neat to be natural I swear." Sirius said throwing James his package. They opened it and they each got a book, "That's it leave it to Remus to think that the best gift in the world is a book huh?"

"Yeah, but hey look at this one 'Quidditch Secrets and Flying Tips' that sound good…" Said James as he looked through it.

"Ha!" Sirius let out his bark like laugh.

"What? What is it?" James asked looking up.

"Look at this 'Pranks to Play and How to Play Them' haha Remus you know me to well."

"Who's the other owl from?" James asked.

"Well lets see… Peter. Now what does he have to say?"

_Dear Sirius and James,_

_Hi! Here's a present from me to you guys enjoy and Happy Christmas._

_Peter_

"Ya know, he and Remus are total opposites look at this you can barley read it and then look at Remus's it all in script and pretty." Sirius said looking at the two letters and comparing them.

They opened the presents from Peter and it was more sweets that were all assorted. "And leave it to him to give out candy huh?"

"Yeah, good old Peter."

The Holidays were over soon and they had to go back to school the next day, so they all went to bed extra early even though they did not want to.

Lisa: Oh! Such a sweet chapter!

Tara: Yes, sweet.

Ashley: Orlando Bloom…

Lisa: He's so sexy…

Ashley: Yea…

Tara: Come back to reality how did we get into this? (Me and Ashley stay in daze) Okay well next chapter will be up soon.


	11. Bad Memories

Lisa: Hello people!

Ashley: Hello.

Tara: Hi.

Lisa: Still in Disney?

Ashley: Yeah.

Lisa: Well chapter 11 is here, wow it seems just yesterday I was putting up chapter 1…

Tara: They just grow up so damn fast! Oh and the disclaimer Lisa does not own any of the original characters but she does own Remus' family but not any of the marauders or anything.

Ashley: Yea! They belong to J.K. Rowling the Great!

Bad Memories are coming back

James and Sirius were back at Kings Cross early on the morning and were looking for Remus and Peter. They finally spotted them boarding the train and they quickly followed them on.

"Hey! Hey guys! Wait up." Sirius called after them

"Oh hi." Peter said.

Remus just nodded his head and smiled.

"Good to see you it's been a while." James said messing up his hair which Remus fixed by simply putting his hand through it, he really wasn't concered about his physical appearence.

"Yes a full two weeks, wow." Remus said very sardonically.

"What no emotion today?" Sirius said.

"What are you talking about Sirius? Remus hardly ever shows emotion or smiles." James said facing Sirius then back to Remus with a serious look. "He's like a rock, a big dull moving rock with a ton of books in its bag."

"That's not true. I do smile… sometimes." Remus said looking at the ground.

"Come on mates, were gonna miss the train." Peter said in a voice that resembled a five year olds.

"Okay let's go find a seat." Sirius said walking onto the train with the others following.

After a little while of wondering around looking for a compartment they finally found one in the back. "Okay here we go." Sirius said sitting down next to James on one side, and Remus took a seat next to the window with Peter right next to him. "So! How was everybody's Christmas?"

"Great! You won't believe what I got, my dad brought a muggle TV and it was so cool! I was watching it all day." Peter exclaimed.

"What about you Remus what did you get." James asked.

"A lot of chocolate and a lot of books." Remus replied very calmly and almost sad, because unknown to them he also had a date with a wolf.

"Chocolate? Wouldn't think you'd be the kinda person to like to get a lot of chocolate." Sirius said.

"Oh yes, you guys don't know this but I'm a big chocoholic." Remus said his mood brightening with the subject of chocolate.

"Really?"

"Yup, been one ever since I can remember."

"Well it really does not show your like a pencil or toothpick or something." Sirius poked Remus's arm. "Although, he's strong what do you do? Your like the strongest toothpick I have ever seen!"

Remus just shrugged. "I guess I just do a lot of stuff around the house." This was not a complete lie because he did help, although he only had to help because of his problem and his mother could not do it all alone. His father left years ago he only remembered him a little, and the last memory was horrible.

_flashback_

"I am not going to live like this anymore! We have no money, we have no friends and his sister is in great danger! No I will NOT DO IT ANYMORE!" His father yelled.

"But he's your son." His mother pleaded while Remus watched from the balcony that goes over the living room, he had his head between the bars and he sat next to the stairs.

"I have no son! He's not even human anymore. I'm taking Charlotte and leaving!"

"No! You can't take her away!"

"I'm her father besides the Ministry said if you believe that any danger is possible to come to her while living here then I have every right to move her away!" He walked up the stairs so Remus had to duck under the table while he passed and he walked into Charlotte's room and when he came out he had a girl with him who had brown hair like her father, but still had her mothers bright blue eyes, their fathers were still blue but more calmer and lighter. She came out kicking and screaming at her father.

"NO! Daddy, I'm old enough to know what's good for me!" She yelled. "I don't want to leave!"

"But you're going to!" He yelled at her but she kept struggling.

Charlotte was Remus's best friend and sister, she was three years older then he was, he had no idea where she was now, and his other sister, Daina, she was fifteen and in her fifth year at Hogwarts and Remus was five and Charlotte was eight. He only saw Daina a little and she soon got out of Hogwarts and lived on her own she still came to visit a lot and tried to help but that was hard because she became a Auror and was always busy.

It was the weekend and Daina came home for the weekend just to help out her mum and dad, but she did not know that something else was going to happen that day.

"DAINA!" There father yelled.

A small girl with shoulder length light blond hair came out of the room down the hall she was quivering and nervous because she was so scared. "Yes." She said in a small voice and her blue eyes were filled with tears.

"Come here now!"

"No."

"What? You don't have that choice!" He yelled still holding the kicking and screaming girl in his arms.

"You may not think I pay attention but I do! You don't have to take me away, the Ministry said that if the child in question is fifteen or older they have a choice and can only be taken away if the danger is direct and only if they have proof that the child id in danger."

"Well then I'll just take Charlotte away then and you will never here from us again!" He grabbed some of his things and some of Charlotte's things and ran out the door slamming it hard behind him, it seemed like the whole house shook. Remus's mother had tried to stop him but he was to strong and she was crying to hard.

After he left the house was deadly silent and the only sound being made was water dripping from the sink. Their mother finally got up and off the floor and went over to her other two children who were stranding on the stairs crying. "It's okay." She said hugging both of them and crying, "We will get through this one way or another and we will try to get Charlotte back I promise." But she was never able to she talked to the Ministry countless times but hey kept saying that because of Remus he was right and had every right to take her away.

_End Flashback_

"Remus, Remus? Are you okay?" James asked, and Remus realized that everybody was looking at him.

"I – I'm fine really."

"You would tell us id something was wrong right?" Sirius asked with a unusual look of concern on his face.

"Of course I would."

"Okay well you were out for a while; you were kind of just in a trance like state looking out the window." Peter said.

"Yeah, well I'm fine."

He got the feeling that no one believed him but they let it go after that, and after a couple of minutes of silence there was a bang at the door and Snape walked in.

"Hello. Ready for another go? To bad your gonna go anyway." He pointed his wand at them and his cronies pointed there wands before they could react and before they knew it hey were all at wand point.

Tara: Oooo, cliff-hanger.

Ashley: Interesting

Lisa: Wonder what's gonna happen. Well your just gonna have to wait for the next chapter.

Tara: And don't forget to review!


	12. The Train Fight

Lisa: Okay chapter 12 is here!

Tara: Alright and this will be the last day you can talk to me and Ashley.

Ashley: Yes Laura is coming back soon.

Tara: And this chapter has a lot of violent stuff in it and a little graphic.

Ashley: Enjoy the chapter!

Train Fight

"Well, well, well looks like we caught you off guard wouldn't you say so?" Snape said in a very sour voice looking at the four boys sitting in the compartment each of them at wand point. "Look at you. You're scared I can see it in your eyes." He said staring at them in complete disgust.

"You would know what scared looks like wouldn't you Snape or should I say Snivellus!" Sirius said looking directly at Snape.

"How dare you!" He roared lifting up his wand prepared to shoot out a curse at Sirius.

"_Expelliarmus!_"

They all saw Snape's wand fly out of his hand and immediately they saw all wands pointed at Remus and before anyone knew it a curse was launched at him by Crabbe and Remus immediately fell down (N/A: I don't really know any curse that he could use so if any one knows what kind of curse he could use for later chapters please let me know thanks!) and grabbed his face which was bleeding horribly. And soon his arms started bleeding because of some sort of after spell that he cast that no one knew.

"Aaahh." Remus was holding the right side of his face with blood trickling down through his fingers, and blood was seeping through the sleeves of his white shirt, he was only wearing the white shirt, pants and tie of his uniform as was the other three.

"What did you do?" James yelled staring in horror at Remus on the ground.

"Just a little curse." Snape said simply and he had a smirk on his face. "One of Crabbes specialties as a matter of fact."

"Why do you have it in for him! What did he ever do to you?" Sirius yelled now with his wand pulled out on Snape and the others Snape still wandless.

"Now why would you think that at all?"

"Well considering that every time you go after one of us it is _always _him!" James said.

"Its just a coincidence, he's always the one who happens to know all the charms and spells."

"That's why? Because he's smart!" Peter exclaimed when Peter said that Remus slowly got to his feet shaking.

"We, a – are going to – to finish th – this tonight!" Remus said glaring at him with pure hatred.

"Oh, the little muddblood (A/N: I don't know is muddblood just for muggle borns or anyone with muggle blood in them?) has guts fine then 12:00 tonight in the Great Hall be there or you don't wanna know what will happen next."

They left and everyone was staring at Remus who was still bleeding badly all over his body. "Are you crazy? Look at you! You are in terrible condition and no offence but your not the strongest out of all of us or the most capable." Sirius said looking at Remus.

"I can take care of myself." Remus said muttering the spell he used to heal cuts that he used on the Hogwarts Express on the first day of school. It helped but he still had cuts all over still bleeding a little.

"We know, can you just let us come to? We can support you." James said.

"Fine but I don't want any help."

"And you won't get it!" Sirius said looking at the huge cut that still lingered on Remus's face.

"I wonder why... He does have it in for you." Peter said.

Remus just shrugged but he knew perfectly well why Snape hated him, he knew that he could sense something was not quite right with him he knew that Snape suspected something. He was not sure how but he thought that it had something to do with his father, he had seen him once and immediately he did not like him and not to mention he gave him a very disgusted look. Maybe he knew. Maybe because he works for the Ministry he somehow knew about his condition. He was just thankful that Malfoy had not really spoken to him or his father he knew that his father knew because he worked in the disposal of Magical Creatures department.

He knew that if anyone found out about him he would immediately be thrown out of Hogwarts and all of his friends would abandon him just like they did before. Before Hogwarts and right after he became a werewolf, all of his friends left him and he really only had about two friends and when they found out they both left him. He thought that he would never have any friends again but then came Sirius, James and Peter. He did not want to lose them.

Before Remus knew it he was asleep and they were on their was to Hogwarts.

"Hey mates, Remus still asleep?" James asked as he walked into the compartment with some candy he got from the cart lady.

"Mmmmhmmm…" Sirius drawled. "He's been sleeping the whole ride, must not have gotten much sleep over break huh?" Sirius said looking at Remus with a expression of pity.

"Must have been one of his days, you know how he gets sometimes. Must have a real low immune system gets sick every month seems poor guy." James said

"And now look what he got himself into dueling Snape." Peter said. "He won't last a second."

"No. _You_ wouldn't last a second I know for a fact that he can handle himself. He is _much_ stronger then he looks and much more capable." Sirius said with a finger in the air to make his point.

"Really?" James asked.

"Yeah, he's strong he could probably easily beat James at arm wrestling."

"No he couldn't! Could he?" James said with a confused look on and messing up his hair.

"Yup." Sirius said biting into a chocolate frog.

"Is that right?" James said trying to pick out the 'good' every flavored beans. "Aw! Ew! That's disgusting aw…"

"What?" Sirius and Peter asked.

"Vomit! Aw disgusting." he said wipping his tongue off with his finger.

"Those things are a gamble." Sirius said smiling.

"Once I got a bugger flavored one." Peter said looking at the card that he got from his chocolate frogs.

"Please don't share." Sirius said.

"We're almost there, better wake Remus up." James said looking out the window.

"Right, Remus, Remus, wake up man." Sirius said poking him in the arm, at first hedid not make an impression on his friend so he decided to poke hard and this woke Remus with a start.

"Huh?" Remus said wiping his eyes then running his hand through his hair.

"Time to get up sleeping beauty." Sirius said.

"Alright I'm up, I'm up."

"Good cause we're almost there." James said. "And Sirius says that you are quite strong is that true?" He asked folding his arms in front of him and leaning forward.

"Yes as a matter of a fact I am quite strong." Remus said with a half smile, being cocky.

"Why? Do you work out or something what do you do?" Peter asked.

Remus immediately realized that he had said to much and regretted it instantly they would surely find out now about his condition. "Oh I – I um, I yeah I do work out sometimes yeah but – but my dad was strong to s – so I suppose I got some of it fr - from him I guess." Remus knew that he was stuttering to much for them to believe him but they just nodded, probably not wanting to push on the subject.

"Well we're there." James said breaking the silence with a false smile on his face.

"Alright now lets get in there and get you all pumped up for your big fight with Snape. You'll show him never to pick on you again huh Remus?" Sirius said.

"Let's hope so mate, lets hope so." Remus said with a nervous look on.

"Ah! You'll do fine after all you got us backin' you up." Sirius said patting Remus on the back.

"Yeah, I guess I do."

"Mates stick together right?" James said smiling.

"Right." They all said in unison.

"Now let's get out of this compartment and go up to our rooms and decide which horrific curse to use on Snivellus." Sirius said.

Tara: What the hell was that?

Lisa: Ran out of ideas in the middle of the chapter I had to put something down.

Ashley: You could not come up with something better then that!

Lisa: Nope and please no need for reviews I know that this chapter sucked and had a lot of pointless dribble. And I promise the next chapter will be better.

Tara: Better be. Well this is probably the last time you people will here of Ashley and me so bye!

Ashley: Bye maybe you will here of us again.

Lisa: Bye next chapter will be up soon and it will be better. ;


	13. Dueling with Snape

Lisa: Well next chapter is here and I apologize if I seem to be leaning towards Remus in the chapters but it will not be focused on him for much longer.

Laura: Oh give it up you know you like him, no scratch that you _love_ him.

Lisa: Laura! When did you get back?

Laura: I'm not it's called a phone.

Lisa: O.o Then why did you not get a hold of me sooner?

Laura: I'm on vacation!

Lisa: Okay well the next chapter is here.

Dueling with Snape

It was eleven forty five and the four boys were sitting in the common room waiting to head down to the Great Hall. Remus seemed to be getting nervous because he was moving around a lot in his seat and kept sighing and staring at the fire in the chair that he had always occupied since the first day of school.

"We _are_ there if you need backup you know that." James said in his usual seat next to Sirius on the couch and Peter in the love seat right next to it, although the 'love' seat is not exactly the seat he should be seen in.

"I know but I want to do this on my own, with no help." Remus said looking at them all seriously.

"Well then we had better get down there won't want Snape thinking that you chickened out." Sirius said getting up. "Although knowing that greasy git he has himself."

They got up out of their seats and made their way out of the portrit hole and into the hallway and down the ever changing stairs. By now they had gotten used to it and knew exactly where they wouild be turning up if the stair case decided to change on them. After what seemed like a days worth of walking they made it to the dinning hall and got there at exactly 12:00 and Remus was more ready then he had ever been in his life. "Well now thought you weren't gonna show." Snape said already standing there looking like he was prepared to fire a hex right then and there.

"I'm here lets get this over with." Remus said walking up to him and taking his wand out. Without saying another word he put his back to Snape and was ready to walk.

"I'll count off." James said.

"1…

2…

3…

4…

5…

6…

7…

8…

9…" When James said nine Snape fired a hex right at Remus that blew him off his feet making him land almost ten feet away with a thud.

"Hey! That's cheating!" Sirius yelled standing up from his seat. Remus just got up and fired a hex right back at him and that one made Snape fly backwards, he didn;t ven bother to get up before firing junx at Remus who blocked it and fired right back. This went on for some time and they both got many bruises and cuts but it was finally Remus who fired the last one that made Snape fall to the floor in defeat.

Remus walked over to Snape who was lying on the floor clutching his stomach whihc was in pain form the last hex remus fired. "I won." He said simply shrugging and raising his eyebrow at Snape who was on the ground in disbelief.

"Ha!" Sirius let out one of his bark like laughs. "He beat you!" he yelled at Snape.

"Yes!" James said giving Peter and Sirius high fives and they went over to give congrats to Remus who was celebrating.

"Oh yeah well I'll tell McGonagall what you did, she is head of Gryffindor house am I right?" Snape yelled standing up shakily. "She's expel you! You'll leave this school you dirty filthy half bloods!"

"Go ahead tell her, it won't be long before people figure out you were beaten in a duel by the weak little Remus Lupin." Sirius mocked and Remus glared at him in between his uncontrollable smiles and laughs. "So rather you have the humiliation of admiting defeat or you don't tell, pick your choice."

"I'll get you for this Lupin, I swear it." Snape got a loathing look in his eyes and ran out of the room in a rage muttering something about revenge.

"You did it mate, you beat him!" Sirius said putting his arm around Remus' shoulders.

"I did, didn't I?" Remus said in disbelief himself.

"Yes you did." James said.

"Now come on lets go before Filch catches us down here after hours." Sirius said as they began to leave the room.

"Hey, guys wait up." Peter said running up from behind them.

"You're slow Pete." Sirius said not waiting up for him.

"I am not." Peter wined as he fallowed them down the hall.

They all reached the Common Room safely without getting caught and they went upstairs to go to bed. But before Remus could he had to close the curtain why he picked the bed right next to the window was beyond him but he did. "Okay guys tomorrow we start another fun filled day of classes so let's all get to bed!" Sirius said with fake enthusiasm in his voice.

Remus laughed softly and fell into a light sleep very quickly, and so did James, Sirius and Peter but Sirius did not have a very light sleep but James did Peter was kind of in the middle with this one.

At about three o'clock in the morning James awoke to a noise that he heard in the room and he looked around to try and find out what it was. Wincing at the light he lit his wand dimly to look around to the beds, upon reaching one he saw Remus whimpering in is sleep and moving around a lot making the covers wrap around him tightly. James moved over there out of concern for his friend to try and wake him up.

"Hey. Hey Remus buddy." James said in a whisper and giving his friends a light shake on the shoulder. This woke Remus up, he seemed not to realize it at first and looked around breathing hard and uneven.

"Huh? James?" He said very confused and looked at him with wide eyes.

"Are you okay you looked like you were having a bad dream or something." James said softly.

"Yeah, Yeah I'm fine." Remus said settling himself back in the bed.

"Okay... well, don't hesitate if you need to talk or anything." James said and then backed away from the bed and walked back over to his own bed. He knew that it wasn't just nothing he had a feeling that it was a lot more then nothing. Remus was saying things in his sleep like 'no don't take her away and it's all my fault' he wanted to know what happened but he also wanted his friend to tell him when he was ready. After that James once again drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

Lisa: Not my best work I must say.

Laura: It's not bad really.

Lisa: Yeah, yeah but anyway just to let you know that little part in the end was not just a space filler it will play a part later on just like the one in the first chapter but that will not play a big part until later on in the story.

Laura: Okay I guess reviews are welcome again and the next chapter will be up soon bye.


	14. Exams

Lisa: Okay chapter 14 here we go!

Laura: Now this chapter should be good!

Lisa: Yes Exams OoOoOoOoO…

Laura: PEACE!

Lisa: Let the chapter begin!

Exams

It was 8:30 at night and all of the boys were sitting in the common room in front of the fire, and James and Remus were involved in a very serious game of Wizards Chess. While Peter was with Sirius playing a game of Exploding Snap, and Peter was losing horribly.

"Ha, I got you now James there is no escaping me!" Remus said proudly as he was obviously winning.

"I'm not beat yet." James said staring down at the board in deep thought.

"Ouch!" Peter said as he just burned his fingers.

"Ha!" Sirius let out a bark like laugh. "That makes me the winner. I win you lose ha ha ha yeah!"

"It's good to know that you don't rub it in to much Sirius." Remus said not looking up from the board.

"Hey for your information I'm a very gracious winner." Sirius said putting his hand over his heart.

"Yeah right, and Peter's good at transfiguration and Remus has a high immune system." James said smirking. But remus looked up and gulped but quickly put his attention back to the board, they were still bugging on him about getting sick the full moon was just four nights ago.

Sirius was about to say something back at him when the portrait door opened up and Heather, Laura and Lily walked in. "You guys should really be studying we have exams in the morning you know." Lily said pointing at them with a very serious look on.

"We know it all. Well most of us do anyway." Sirius said looking at Peter.

"Now that's not nice." Laura scolded.

"I didn't think it was all that bad really." Heather said looking up at everyone because she was painfully short.

"You're one to talk huh?" Lily said smiling down at her.

Heather blushed, and fallowed Lily and Laura up to the girls' dormitories.

"Ya know Peter, you and Heather have a lot in common." James said after accepting defeat buy Remus.

"No we don't."

"No, really think about it, your both short, bad in school well she's better then you but still your both little wimpy people too." Sirius said

"Hey!"

"Just telling it like it is mate!" Sirius said putting his hands up defensively.

"Like you're the perfect match for Laura?" James said smiling.

"Oh ya well, you and Lily." Sirius said pointing to James.

"Me and Lily! Are you mad? She hates me!" James said half laughing.

"Na, she likes you." Remus said.

"Oh and there's no one for little Remus." Sirius said with a look of pity on his face.

"Shut it!" Remus said throwing one of the throw pillows at him.

That night they all went to sleep early which for them was like 10:30 to them. When they woke up in the morning Remus was already up and putting in some last minute cramming on his bed.

"You're up already?" James asked rubbing his eyes.

"I need to have some more Potions study time I really don't know it that well." Remus said not looking up from his book.

"You can do that during breakfast now come on lets get Peter up." James said getting up.

"Hey. Hey Pete wake up man." James said poking him.

"No five more minutes." He said waving his hand around.

"No wake UP!" Remus said pulling Peters blanket off him and he moaned and curled up tighter but when James punched him he woke up.

They walked over to Sirius' bed and they all took turns hitting him until he woke up and his arm was beat red. "Ow." Sirius said as he sat up. "What did you do that for?"

"To wake you up now come on breakfast in thirty minutes." James said ruffling his hair.

They all walked down to the Great Hall all showered and rejuvenated for there fun filled exams. When they reached breakfast they all just sat there studying for there Charms class.

"Hey Remus, what does _Alohamora _do again?" Peter asked.

"It opens doors Pete oh my god!" Remus said with a shocked expression.

"Sorry forgot." Peter said looking back down at his paper.

When Charms class was over everyone thought hat they did well except for Peter who would not talk about any of it. Next they had Potions and that class went by terribly Remus was so nervous that he would get a P for Poor, but Sirius, James and Peter kept trying to convince him that he would get a A for Acceptable at the least. When they finally reached there Potions class they saw Professor Rigalatria sitting at her desk with the same strait face on.

"Sit down and prepare your cauldrons and supplies, now the instructions are on the board I expect you to work on it immediately it is a complicated potion and it _will_ take the full class time."

Everybody went to work in silence except for the occasional dropping of ingredients or somebody cursing softy.

When class was finally over they stepped out of the class and Remus was hanging his head and Peter was biting his lower lip.

"Don't worry you two you did fine." James said trying to cheer his two friends up.

"I know I got a T." Peter said.

"A T? You mean for Troll?" Sirius asked, Peter just nodded.

"Oh that's a lie." James said. "It's just something that the sixth and seventh years made up to scare us."

"Really?" Peter asked.

"Peter, listen to me there is no such thing as Trolls they are a lie." Remus said looking directly at Peter and holding his shoulders.

"Now come on lets go to Defense class." James said.

"Yes, a class I am sure I will get an E (Exceeds Expectations) at the very least!" Said Remus smiling and running his hand through his hair.

"I'm still scared." Peter said.

"Oh, you're not completely hopeless in Defense you'll do fine." Sirius said.

The class went by fast and everybody thought that they did well peter even thought that he got an A (and for those of you who do not know A is for Acceptable and not the highest grade you can get) and Remus was positive that he got an O (outstanding) it was far easier then he thought it would be. James and Sirius were quite confident that they got good grades but they were not sure what they got.

After Defense they went off to Herbology and that was easy just repotting Mandrakes really and taking care of some other plants. But then they went to transfiguration class the class that Peter feared beyond all other classes. They had to turn an animal into a water goblet and then change it back successful and then write a small essay about the different kinds of transfigurations one can do.

James, Sirius, and Remus all thought that they did well they never really had any problem with that class. But Peter was terrified that he got a D (Dreadful) they tried to convince him that he got a P (Poor) with quite frankly was not helping one bit. When they left the class it was time for dinner which they were all looking forward to

Dumbledore stood up and made his speech about exams and congratulated everyone for finishing and then the feast began. There was food and different candies everywhere they looked and this feast was almost as good as the Halloween feat but that one still won by a lot.

They went to bed early that Friday night because the exams fried there brains but of course not after putting a few dung bombs in Filchs 'office'.

Lisa: Exams… Blah!

Laura: Not that bad.

Lisa: Ya well you're smart you're not the one failing one of your classes right now. I'll tell ya if I was in HP I would actually care about my grades I would want to be a D.A.D.A teacher.

Laura: Yes and I would be an Auror.

Lisa: Ya well school is not my passion, so next chapter soon okay? And everyone who reviews gets a shout out in the next chapter.


	15. Summers Begining

Lisa: Well hello there Laura.

Laura: Ya! I'm back in person woo hoo!

Lisa: Chapter 15.

Laura: Okay now this chapter goes into every ones-

Lisa: -POV and I'll tell you when I change it okay? Okay.

Summer Days

The boys were sitting in the common room waiting to go down to the Great Hall to prepare to leave. They were all waiting and talking amongst themselves and with some of the other Gryffindors in the room. Sirius was so happy that he could go to James' house for the summer and not his own, but he still had to go to his house to get some of his things but they were picking him up through Floo Powder the day after. James was sad that Sirius had to back to his horrible family for a day but was glad that he could come over to his house.

Remus could not wait to get home, all those times that he had said he was going home to see his sick mum he was really going to transform. He had never transformed without him mum there before on the other side of the door talking to him and trying to calm him down.

Peter could not really care if he went home, he missed it of course but his family was not the nicest people in the world, they were not like Sirius' family but the did not look to kindly upon non pure bloods but hey were kind non the less.

"Come on guys." Arthur said as he was starting to leave the common room. "Its time to go." Molly fallowed him out and the four boys grabbed there things and went right after them.

They got down to the Great Hall and saw Dumbledore in the front starting his speech. None of the boys really paid attention they all were getting there last look around the school before they left for the summer. They saw the three girls whispering to each other about when they could get together and every once and a while giggle.

They soon got to Hogsmeade station and went to a compartment and sat down. "Well next time we come we shall be second years." Said Sirius trying to sound proud and noble nut failing miserably.

"I can't believe its been a year already, seems just yesterday that we were walking into Kings Cross station watching people run through walls." Remus said with a smile.

"Or setting off our first dung bomb under the Slytherin table." Sirius added.

James smiled and said, "Well now guys you have to promise to keep in touch with me and Sirius, or we will punish you."

"Don't worry we will." Peter said.

"I can't wait to see my mum." Remus said without thinking.

"You just saw her like last week, your home sick already?" Sirius asked.

"Oh well um w – without he being um s – sick you know?" Remus said stuttering.

They all just nodded and everybody sat in silence for a while. After about ten minutes James broke the silence, "So what do you two plan on doing over the break." He said ruffling his hair.

"I don't know." Remus said shrugging.

"Oh we're going on a trip to Romania to see the dragons, it should be fun." Peter said.

"You're gonna go see Norigon Ridgebacks? Oh that is so cool!" Remus said. "I have always wanted to see one. But it's awfully expensive to go there, it may not be that bad for you but my mum had trouble just getting my books this year."

They had a long conversation about dragons all the way back to the station, when they finally reached it, it was dark out and they could see all of there parents waiting for them anxiously.

"Come on mates lets go." James said as they all got up.

When they left the train they walked together a little bit to look for there parents and the first one to come up to them, well rather run up, was Remus' mum. She ran up to him and hugged him until it looked like he was going to die. "Oh my baby's coming home!" She squealed.

"Mum! You're choking me! And embarrassing me!" Remus said.

"Oh sorry hun." She said letting go of him. "Now let me guess, um… You must be Sirius, James and Peter right?" They all nodded. "Hello boys." She shook hands with all of them. "It's so nice to see Remus have friends, he's not really a social butterfly if ya know what I mean."

"Oh trust us we know what you mean." Sirius said half laughing.

Remus and him mum left but not before Remus said his goodbyes, and then Peters' father came up to us. "Hello boys, have a good year?" they all nodded. "Well come along now Peter we don't want to be late," He looked at his watch. "And crap we're going to be so come on lets go!" Peter waved while his father was dragging him away into the crowd. So Sirius and James waited around a bit longer and then Sirius heard the familiar screech of his mother.

"SIRIUS! GET OVER HERE!" Sirius cringed as he saw his mother walk over to him. "Talking with blood traitors and mudbloods you should be ashamed!" She dragged him off and Sirius mouthed 'bye' and James waved and he saw his parents so he went off over to them.

**Remus' POV**

Me and my mum were walking up to the house that quite frankly was not much of a house it was small, log cabin like and there was a small metal shack in the back yard.

"So Remus they seem nice." My mother said.

"They are." I said smiling.

"So, so they know?" That immediately brought my mood down and I frowned, but my mum quickly tried to lighten the mood. "Oh but hun, I have a surprise inside the house for you."

"What is it!" I asked, and I looked at my mum I loved surprises.

She smiled and opened the door and there stood Daina smiling and not much taller then Remus as a matter of fact.

"DAINA!" I ran over to her and hugged my big sister. "I haven't seen you for a while!"

"I know it's been to long." She said letting go of me. "So how was your first year at Hogwarts?"

"It was great! And guess what I made friends!" I said smiling at her with the biggest smile I have had on for some time.

"Well congrats to you. I knew you could do it."

But, th – they don't, well they, they don't know." I said as I looked up at her with I'm sure a pure worried look in my eyes. "What if when I tell them they leave?"

"If they are true friends they won't leave you." I could feel my eyes start to get watery. "Look you are the sweetest nicest boy I know, if they are smart they will not leave they will accept it and they will still like you no matter what." I nodded at that comment. "Well come on get your bathing suit on, I just added a rope to the pond from a tree that was over head."

I smiled but that quickly faded, "But it's almost dark won't mum get mad?"

"Maybe, and maybe not, you have to start taking chances my little brother." I smiled and she left the room and thought to myself 'maybe they will not leave maybe they'll stay…'

**Sirius' POV**

At the house of Black I sat there on my bed waiting for James to arrive, my mum had just finished yelling at me with the usual why could I not be just a regular Black like my brother Regulus. I hate Regulus he hates everybody who is not a pure blood, but then again who other then me in my family does not?

"SIRIUS! GET DOWN HERE NOW, YOUR _FRIEND_ IS HERE!" I heard my mum shouting and wished that she would not put so much 'feeling' I guess you could call it in the word friend.

"Oh Merlin, why do I get stuck with the crap family." I mutter to myself. "COMEING!" I yelled at her.

I ran down the stairs with my trunk and saw James waiting there with his father. "Hey Sirius." James said as he looked at me with a nervous grin on, he was obviously slightly scared and intimidated by my mum staring him down.

"Hey mate, ready to go?" I asked trying to hurry James and his father out I want to get as far away from this place as possible.

"Okay boys lets go." My mum handed James' dad the floo powder with a look of pure hatred in her eyes I knew that she did not approve of him the first time she saw him.

I was about to leave Grimmwauld Place I suddenly stopped and put on a face of realization… I think… "Oh, hold on a minute! Forgot something!" I said as I ran up the stairs. Then I found it, my favorite book that I had just got and was about half way through the book was called Werewolves and how to identify them. I found that book very interesting and I hoped that I could finish it soon but it had not yet told how to identify people that were werewolves yet just the wolf itself.

I ran back down the stairs clutching the book under my arm. "Ready to go?" I heard James ask.

"Yup I'm ready." Mr. Potter stepped into the fire place first, James and then me.

**James' POV**

Sirius and I have been at my house for about a week now and thank Merlin he has not had to say grace. But we were sitting up in my room talking, about Quidditch and stuff. When we ran out of things to say Sirius took out his book that he has been reading whenever he has had free time. Sirius suddenly got a puzzled look on and then a look of realization.

"What?" I asked him looking up from my book Quidditch through the Ages.

"It's just, well look at this passage about how to identify werewolves in human form."

Sirius handed me the book and I looked at it sighing and started to read aloud to myself. "You are able to identify a werewolf in human form by the way they act around the full moon. They tend to get sickly and pale, go away for several days, and often come back in worse condition then they leave in. A werewolf in human form can also produce a low grow that they make when they get frustrated or mad…" I trailed off then suddenly realizing what Sirius was talking about. "You're crazy ya know that?" I said pushing the book back at him with an angry look on my face.

"No really think about it, he is never seen on the full moon, he always closes the curtain to his bed when the moon light is coming in, he is always sick, and not to mention when he was reading the schedules in the beginning of the year don't tell me you did not here him growl when we got to Potions." I had to admit it did look like it but Remus could not be a werewolf, could he?

Sirius put on a face as if to say well, and then I spoke. "But why did he not tell us? Doesn't he trust us?" Sirius shrugged.

"Suppose we will find out when we go back to school, I don't think this is the sort of thing to talk about through owl mail." He said smirking.

Lisa: Oh no they are finding out!

Laura: What will happen!

Lisa: ya well I thank my reviewers VCroke and Laura's sister hmmm…

Laura: I am sure that you will get some more soon.

Lisa: Yes… well I will still keep writing and okay next chapter soon I promise! By the way I don't like Peter so he does not get a POV.


	16. Girl Talk

Lisa: Well now I have done the boys over the break, all but Peter the dirty rotten-

Laura: Okay now! This is one of the lovely Laura during her break, talking to ANDY! Yay! It's her first appearance! WoOt woOt.

Lisa: Yes Andy do you remember her from the first chapter? If ya don't I suggest that you read it!

Laura: But now on with the chapter! AWAY!

Lisa: … and I do own Laura, Andy and her mom they are all my original characters but that is all.

Girl Talk

Laura sat in the bedroom during the summer vacation, trying to talk to her friend Andy who was sitting there reading a book, even though the two girls had David Bowie blasting over the record player. She was acting like she didn't care about anything that her friend is trying to tell her, even though if she told the truth, she really did care... She cared a lot, it was just in her nature to act like she didn't care.

"Come on it was fun you have to go! And you know, I bet it'd be so much funner if you were there, I mean you'd have so much fun, you're just a ball to be around!" Laura pleaded trying to pull Andy's attention away from the book and trying to butter her up as well.

Andy clicked her tongue and turned the page of the book she wasn't reading.

"But why!" Laura said reacting to the small responce.

She scoffed. "You know very well why." Andy said raising an eyebrow at her friend before turning back down to the book.

"But this school is different, they have one werewolf there already and he's made friends! Not to mention he is one of the biggest jokers in the school and he's real, real nice!" Laura cried bouncing up and down in her seat a few times. "You'd like him, you're a joker yourself."

"Really?" Andy finally showed that she was very well paying attention to her friend but she continued to try and act not interested.

"Yeah! And he looks like your type!" Laura said putting a smile on and nudging Andy. She bit her bottom lip, waiting for her response. "He's real cute, twany hair, blue eyes, a real looker."

"My _type_? I'm not even twelve yet, I'm not supposed to have a type yet." Andy said turning her attention back to the book rolling her eyes.

Laura made an annoyed grunting noise. "B – but… urg!" She said in a failed attempt to persuade her. "But at least come to Hogwarts this year Dumbledore will still admit you, you are smart enough to be a third year anyway, its fun and even if they do find out about _anything_ I'll be there to watch your back." She said pointing too herself and looking proud. "Besides I bet you'll be in Gryffindor, its the best house, it really is!"

Andy smiled to herself Laura was right she would always have her to watch her back and besides she could handle herself, there are some plus sides to her monthly er 'issue'. Andy thought to herself, but then she thought about what would happen if anyone found out. She pushed those thoughts out of her mind and scoffed. "Heh, smart, funny, I may be funny but we both know you're the smart one here." She sighed and shook her head. "But still I mean…" She trailed off there.

"I have friends at school that would care less about what you are. Heather and Lily, they're nice and won't make a fuss of any kind." Laura said sitting up straight again.

"Make a fuss?" She mocked her. "Why are you talkin' like that, seriously." Andy said furrowing her brow.

"I dunno..." Laura blushed and looked down shrugging. "I like it."

"Whatever, so is there another reason that you want me there?" Andy said lifting up Laura's head by the forhead, looking at her accusingly with the death glare she was all to good at.

"No." Laura said a little too defensivly.

"Yes…" Andy said and then trailed off and raised an eyebrow at her friend. "It's a boy ain't it? Oh, yes it's a boy." She said laughing. "You got a crush!" She cried completly tossing the book away.

"NO!"

"YES!" She skrieked startling Laura. "Who is it! What does he look like?" Andy said drilling her with the thousand questions.

"It's um... well... Sirius Black." Laura said her cheeks turning red and it crept up to her ears.

"Sirius _Black_?"

"Yes, but he is not like his family. He's not an evil, stuck up prat at all! He's like the opposite, he's a Gryffindor and is so sweet and funny and-" Laura tried to say with a dreamly look in her eyes.

Andy cut her off and held a hand up. "And exactly how many times have to talked to him?" She drawled wuith a questioning look.

She shrugged and played with the hem of her shirt. "A few… But still I know that he's not like his family from the few times that I have talked to him and heard other people talk about him." Laura said in a pointing sort of way. "He's sweet and he's nice and he's funny. All the girls like him."

"Fine, what does he look like?" Andy waved her hand telling to continue as her eyes drifted back to the book.

"Oh bloody hell he is so-" She cut herself off and placed a smug look on her face, she crossed her arms in front of her chest. "I am not going to tell you, you will just have to see for yourself at Hogwarts."

Andy grunted and closed the book once more, Laura was not going to tell her, no matter how much she prodded. She also had to make sure he was worthy for her friend, besides, she was quite curious about this kid Laura told her about. Another werewolf was very tempting, and she said he was cute as well, though she wasn't interesting in a relationship now.

"Well?"

Andy sighed heavily as Laura snapped her out of her thoughts and looked at her friend directly in the eye. With a long moan she fell back on the pillows that sat behind her and rubbed the bridge of her nose. "Fine." She said very simply and calmly.

"Oh! Yay!" Laura hugged her.

"You are invading my box." Andy said blankly still having the emotionless look on her face and remaining perfectly still.

"Oh. Hehe sorry, you really have to start letting people into your box you need a door on that thing." Laura said feeling around in the air for a door.

"I like my personal space."

Before they could continue there conversation a shout came from down the stairs. "Andy! Laura! Dinner is ready kids."

"Okay mama!" Andy said before turning her attention back to Laura as she got up from the bed and turned the music down. "I have to go and clean this mess up before my mom sees it, so go on down stairs I'll be down in a minute.

"Okay." Laura ran down the stairs to meet Andy's mom standing at the foot of the stairs.

"Well?" She said simply, wringing her hand together anxiously.

"She's going to Hogwarts." Laura replied with a smile and a shrug.

"Oh, thank Merlin." She said putting on a smile and placing her hand over her heart. "Knew I could count on you, Laura."

"Please think nothing of it." Laura said cockily and walked down there to meet her.

Lisa: Alright and if you are wondering anything abut Andy I will most certainly tell you everything in the future with mychapters so be patient and if you get real impatient just ask me.

Laura: Okay, um, bye!

Lisa: Tenna telwan! (means until later in Elfish thats right, I'm a geek... don't own any of this stuff... wish I did though)


	17. Going Back to School

Lisa: Well chapter 17 and do you people like Andy? If you think that she is like any of the marauders I did not mean for that to happen.

Laura: Ya she is a pain to be around.

Lisa: Not my fault you people are annoying.

Laura: Well, enjoy the chapter and don't forget to review!

Going Back to School

It was finally September and it was time to go back to school and see everybody. Sirius and James were standing right on the inside of the Platform waiting for Remus and Peter to arrive. After a bit of waiting while his parents talked to some other students' parents he saw Remus walk through the platform with his mum following him, and they immediately tackled him.

"Hey Rem! Long time no see!" Sirius said smiling. "I missed you mate!"

"Yes, ow, and I missed you to. Hello Sirius, hey James" Remus said starting to fall over because Sirius knocked off his balance; then they finally stumbled over and fell on the ground.

Remus' mum stood over then laughing to herself at the boy's foolish behavior.

They up after a while of lying on the floor laughing they got up only to be approached to by Peter who was smiling at them. "H – Hey guys." Peter said standing outside of the group.

"What are you standing over there for, mate?" James said looking over at him with a big smile on.

"Yeah come on over here!" Remus said waving his hand.

Peter walked over and joined in on the small reunion, and then they all broke apart when they heard the whistle for the train sound signaling that they had five more minutes. "We had better get going." James said as he quickly ran over to his parents to say good bye, and Remus ran over and gave his mum a hug.

On the train they found a place real quick and sat down talking about there summer. Remus felt sort of left out of the conversation, he did to go anywhere or really do anything. One of the downsides to being what he was and because of it they weren't the richest family.

"Romania was so cool we saw a whole lot of dragons and stuff it was awesome!" Peter said filled with excitement and bouncing on his seat. "Oh and Remus I got you something, I saw this and I thought that you would love this." He started going through his bag.

"And what, we don't get anything?" Sirius asked acting offended.

"Nope." He said simply still going through the bag.

"Well now we don't feel very much loved." Sirius said shaking his head, and Peter lifted a huge book out of his bag and gave it to Remus. The book was thicker they their Defense, Potion and Transfiguration books put together. "Now that I see what you got I don't think I want one anymore." Sirius said examining the book Remus was holding. "What did you get the world book encyclopedia?"

"Romanian Dragons and more." Remus read from the cover. "Wow thanks Peter I owe you one."

"Nah it was nothing, just looks like something you would read."

"Everything looks like somthing Remy would read." Sirius grinned.

The rest of the trip to Hogwarts they were disusing this that they found in the book and learned that some of the more were Vampires and a couple of other dark creatures with mention of werewolves that made Remus slightly nervous and more incline to brush past those pages fast.

"Looks like we're here." James said looking out the window at the majestic sight of Hogwarts in the distance.

"Ah, back for another fun filled year of pranking." Sirius said sighing and reclining back in his seat and placing his hands behnd his head.

They walked up and into the great Hall and looked at all of the students already sitting down and they walked over to the Gryffindor table to claim their seats. They saw all of the first years standing there before them and looking nervous. When the Sorting Hat was done singing and Dumbledore was finished with his speech he made an additional announcement regarding a girl standing there in the middle of the Great Hall looking highly embarrassed with her arms folded and an eyebrow raised.

"Now, I have another announcement this young lady standing before me is Andromeda Volk," she gave a small wave, "she could not make it for her first year for personal reasons. So lets all give a very warm welcome to our new student who will be starting in second year."

Everybody clapped and Sirius talked with James, "Can she start in second year, do you think she got home schooled or something?" James just shrugged.

She walked up to the Sorting Hat and sat on the stool she took a deep breath and was not surprised when it started talking to her, she even had a look as though she didn't care the slighest bit. Finally after some time it yelled out "GRYFFINDOR!" She klet out a long sighed and sat down in her seat next to Laura at the Gryffindor table.

Dumbledore then shouted out, "Let the feast begin!"

Sirius looked up and saw that Remus was glancing up at Andy a lot and then back down to his food trying to make no one notice. "Hey Rem." He asked still looking at him

"Yeah." Remus said as he snapped out of his fantasy world. "What is it?"

"You fancy her?"

"Who that Andromeda girl?" Sirius just nodded. "No… It's just somthing about her I can't quite put my finger on it." He said looking at her hard and Andy was sitting with Laura talking to her, Lily and Heather.

"Something different about her? Ah, you just fancy her."

"Do not."

"Do to."

"No I can understand she reminds me of you."

"Who?" James said getting out of his conversation of Quidditch with Peter.

"Andromeda, she reminds me of Remus." Sirius said taking a drink of his pumpkin juice.

"Really?" Peter asked.

"Well yeah, look at her, she's thin, long dirty-blondish hair-"

"I have honey brown hair not dirty-blond."

"Whatever anyway both all sickly, pale, tired looking and-"

"Have you insulted me enough for one day?" Asked Remus looking at Sirius in a questioning way.

"No."

Dinner was soon over and they all went up to the common room to prepare for their first day of classes, but first Remus had to got o the library to get a book for Potions that he did not quite finish reading last year. It amazed them that he was still interested. While he was gone they decided to talk about how they could be sure that he was a werewolf and to tell Peter about it, so Sirius and James walked over to him in their dorm.

"Hey Pete, we need to talk to you." James said.

"Yeah, what is it?" He said looking up from his every flavored beans.

"We have to tell you something about Remus." Peter nodded as if to say what. "Well, um we think that Remus is a werewolf."

"What? A – A werewolf! Are you sure!"

"Yes, and we have to tell him that we know. His mum has not been getting sick it's just his excuse." James said.

"Well how exactly do you know?" They gave him Sirius' book and pointed to the one part he read it and his mouth slowly opened. "Well it could just be a coincidence right?" They looked at him with questionable looks. Peter groaned and looked up at them. "Are we gonna tell him or what?"

As if on key Remus walked in and Sirius grabbed the book and threw it under the bed before Remus could se it. "Hey Remus." He said to quickly to be natural.

"Hey mate. What's wrong?" Remus asked looking worried.

"We need to talk." James said slowly.

Lisa: Cliff hanger.

Laura: You don't have bad cliff hangers you put another chapter up the very next day.

Lisa: Well its still a cliff hanger. Okay bye peoples.


	18. Secrets Reveiled

Lisa: Yay! Its May 6 my birthday woo hoo!

Laura: Well now congrats you are now 15.

Lisa: But my continuation to my cliff hanger… after about 1 hour of no writing I got board.

Laura: Well here we go.

Secrets Reviled 

"Talk? Talk about what?" Remus asked raising an eyeborw and looking at his friends while they were standing over Peter on his bed. Remus walked over to his bed and sat down with his book and the other three followed him and sat on his bed too looking at him with nervous grins on their faces. "Well are you going to tell me or just stand there all day?" He said slightly laughing to cover up his nerves.

"Um, well Remus you see, me and Sirius, we've been reading up on werewolves." James said finishing slowly and looking at Remus whose clolor drained form his face and a terrified and nervous smile replaced his calm and happy one.

"And." Remus said in a voice just above a whisper, and his bottom lip started trembling, he tried to hid it but he was failing.

"Well we found out a lot about them, how they can not walk under the moon without a pain when they're children, how they transform, and how it affects them physically." James said very quietly and calmly. "We checked the lunar cycle, we compared everything we found, Rem..."

Remus' bottom lip now was trembling violently and he went very pale, his breathing was ragged. "So? What does that have anything to do with me?"

"Well, we need to ask you are you a werewolf?" James asked the question very quietly and very calmly as if he was speaking to a small child.

Remus quickly looked down liek he had been hit to cover his expression but then he looked back up with a half smile, an obvious mask covering his face. "No," He said very simply and his breath was uneven and shaky. "I'm not, I don't know what you were reading into but I'm not a werewolf, guys, I mean I'm here right? I go to school, what werewolf would go to school?"

"Remus, just stop, stop it we know you are you can't hid it." James said.

"I'm not though! I'm not I swear, I swear it!" He cried starting to lose his composure. "I'm not a... I'm not one!"

Sirius rolled his eyes. "You can't lie Remus, now tell us the bloody truth." He spat harshly. "You're a werewolf now admit it, we know the truth there's no point in lying to us anymore. I can't beleive you would lie to us like that to begin with, I thought we were friends."

"Are you a werewolf?" James asked looking sympathetic and lowering his gaze to meet Remus's eyes.

He shook his head, trying to deny it further, but failing. Finally he broke down. "Y - Yes... I... I am..." Remus said looking down, his eyes watering under the bangs that covered them.

When he said that Sirius growled and lost his famous Black family temper completly. "Why didn't you tell us? Don't you trust us enough! This is bloody insane!" Sirius said getting off of the edge of the bed and he started pacing the room.

James tried the calmer approach to this question rather then yelling. "Why didn't you tell us Remus?"

At that moment Remus could not hold his tears in any longer and started weeping uncontrollable, he placed his hand over his face to try and stop the tears but he couldn't. "I'm... I'm so sorry." He said between breaths that were uneven and he was gasping for air between sobs. "I was s – scared to tell you, I am sorry for w - wh - what I am ...that you had to be friend with a, a _werewolf _this long. I do understand if you d – don't want to be friends with a... someone like _me_ anymore. I mean who would want to." He said still not looking up as he started to leave the bed but James pulled him back down. Seeing that he wouldn't be going anywhere Remus pulled his legs up to this chest and rested his head on his knees trying to make himself as small as possible, still crying heavily and soaking his robes. Sirius sighed and sat back down on the bed next to Peter who like the other two looked confused and bewildered.

"Don't want to be your friend?" James asked quietly as he place an arm around his shoulders. "Of course we want to be your friend!"

"You don't m – mind that I'm a monster, or that I am a dark creature?" He said bitterly and looking up at James, Sirius and Peter with his eyes rimed red and his cheeks soaked in tears.

"You are not a monster, you're far from it." Sirius said still a little wound up but his temper was calming down and he was mentally kicking himself for losing it on his friend in a terrible moment.

"You really are not." Peter said not really knowing how to comfort someone properly. he was always uncomfortable in these situations.

"Why?" Remus asked still not knowing why his friends did not run out of the room when they first realized it. Why they didn't run to the entire school spilling this lovely bit of news to everyone they saw. "Why aren't you running? Why didn't you tell everyone?"

"Look." James said with a sigh. "We've known you for a year, over a year now, and have shared a dorm with you for all the time we were in school and I _really_ don't want that to change, and neither does Sirius or Peter. So what if you're a werewolf big whoop." he said with a slight smile on his face. "You're a good person, you're the smartest one in this school, one little thing you can't change should make you lose everything. You didn't ask for this."

"Can you just tell us one thing?" Sirius asked glancing over to him, Remus silently nodded. "Why didn't you tell us what happened before, why are you scared? Can't help but feel a little insulted."

"Well..." He began using the sleeve of his robe to whip the tears off his cheeks. "Because, becasue last time someone figured it out me and my mum got thrown out of our house, my friends left me... my dad he stayed and tried to find a cure with my mum for a year or two but then he just got sick of it and he left us... he just got up us and left, I haven't seen him since." He said looking down again.

"Don't worry we will _not_ do that to you at all." James said giving Remus a reassuring smile.

"We will always be here." Peter said.

"You guys are the best really you are." Remus said now not crying of sadness but crying of joy and happiness. No one had ever been this kid to him other then his mother and sister, most of his relatives broke contact with them when they found out what happened, only a few stayed.

They all joined together in a group hug then to try and raise there spirits a bit. They all sat in silence for a little bit after that and finally James looked at his watch. "Oh man its getting late we had better go to bed." He smiled and jumped off Remus's bed along with the other boys and they went over to their own beds before Head Boy came and yelled at them for staying up so late.

Remus laid in his bed for a while his eyes open and smiling to himself. His eyes may have still been red and puffy but they were filled with happiness, he was accepted his greatest fear didn't come to pass. He found friends, friends who accepted him for who he was and they didn't run in fear. His life was going to change because of them, he knew it. He knew questions would come from them, weather they wanted to ask them or not he knew they would ask and he would answer.

It didn't matter anymore, no more lies, no more silly stories to hide his cuts and bruises. Just the truth.

Lisa: Well it came. The confession, so sad yet so happy.

Laura: You're talkin funny.

Lisa: Ya well next chapter soon people I promise.

Laura + Lisa: Bye!


	19. Meeting Another Wolf

Lisa: Well nothing really to say now…

Laura: Okay well I really have nothing to say either…

Lisa: Well then enjoy the next chapter!

Meeting Another Wolf

The four boys went through there classes quickly that day, Sirius, James and Peter really wanted to know more about Remus' problem as he called it. He refused to tell them anything until after classes, and after everybody went to bed. He said he couldn't risk anyone over hearing and telling everyone in the whole school about it.

But now they were in the dorm, it wasn't late but most were in their beds. It would be a weekend, so they figured only a few would be up. They also placed a silencing charm around the room to cancel out their voices for ayone who was listening in.

"Well out with it." Sirius said leaning forward on the bed.

"Well as you can probably imagine, wait no you can't because you have never experienced anything like it but transformations are very painful. It is... impossible not to scream... and cry, which brings me to the other thing were I transform… The shrieking shack." remus said having some trouble getting past describing it he didn't want to seem that weak.

"You mean that haunted house in Hogsmeade?" Peter asked jutting his thumb in the direction of the house.

"Well yes and no. it is not haunted that is just me crying in pain." Remus said folding his arms and rolling his eyes trying to brush it off as nothing, but it really wasn't working.

"Oh man, sorry mate it must be terrible." James said with a look of pity on.

"And don't give me pity! I _hate_ pity." Remus said pointing his finger at them and getting a look about him that was very uncharacteristic.

They talked about him being a werewolf for the next hour and what his transformation was like and how it worked. He told them about how he injured himself becasue he couldn't find others to kill. He opened up, he told them everything, things he hasn;t even told his older sister or his mother.

Finally they went to go down to the common room and sit in front of the fire for a little while. All of them were a little tired from the conversation and it was getting late, they saw no one walking the halls of the dormitories. When they arrived down to the common room they saw Laura and Andromeda sitting in front of the fire talking, Andy heard them coming down the stairs before Laura because of heightened senses and she grinned.

"Well hello there, up late are we?" She asked looking up at them, then she looked over at Remus and smiled. "Hey Remus." Laura had told her he was her type, she would see just how much her type he was.

"Um, hi Andromeda." He said rather uncomfortably because he did not remember talking to her at all.

"Oh just Andy is fine, and you three must be Peter, Sirius and James am I right?" She said pointing to each of them and they nodded. "Yes, Laura has told me much about you, legends you guys are for your trouble makin' abilities."

Laura smiled, and the four boys sat down across from the girls and Remus and Andy kept glancing at each other. Remus more frequently, he couldn't figure out what it was about her and he was sure he had never met her. But eventually one time when Remus glanced up he put on a face of realization and opened his mouth to say somthing but Andy merely smiled and nodded. "You're –" He started and pointed a finger at her.

"Not here." She said and pointed up the stairs to the boys dormitories. He nodded and they both walked up there.

"Wonder what there gonna go up there for." James asked.

"I wonder." Laura said, she obviously knew somthing but the boys didn't push it.

Up in there dorm Remus was bewildered and kept opening his mouth and then closing it like a fish out of water. he just couldn't seem to find his voice, but eventually he found his it. "So you – you're a werewolf to huh?" he tried to laugh it off but her face remained completly blank.

"Yup." She said.

"That is all you can say. We just discovered that there is more then one werewolf at this school! All you can say is 'yup'! This is huge this is big!"

"I didn't, Laura told me." Andy said acting very calm and sittig down on thre cleanest bed, which was Remus's. "She's the one who convinced me to come, I got my Hogwarts letter a year ago but I ignored it."

"She knows what I am?" Remus asked, a look of panic crossed his gace.

"Yeah, she's best friends with a werewolf, she can spot one a mile away! But what I want to know is do your friends know?" She asked raising her eyebrows to him.

"Yes... they found out yesterday. Oh Merlin I cried, so hard and why did I just say that?" He said quickly covering his mouth.

Andy giggled. "So what you cried, I cried a lot when Laura found out, well her parents told her actually... it wasn't long after I moved in, we had to leave the States..."

"Why? What happened?"

She gave a small smile to cover up the sudden saddness that engulfed her. "Well, I lived in Dallas, Texas when I was a little kid. My father was a werewolf and I was bo-- I mean, mistakes happened. One night when I was transformed I got out and attacked some livestock in a farm a couple miles down the road. Some people complained too much, I was able to get out of it with my life but my mom thought it best to move, get a fresh start you know? My dad used to live overhere so he still had a house, we moved into it. But enough about me, what's your story?"

"Oh um…"

"Alright I won't push." She said crossing her arms across her chest.

"Wow what a coincidence that we happen to be the same age in the same school living in the same area." Remus said changing the subject.

"Actually Dumbledore told me he invited three other teenage werewolfs to come to the school, one would have been starting in his sixth year I think. You started a trend, a whole new beginning for werewolves, you accepting is the best thing thats ever happened to us." She sighed and stood up realizing what she was saying and doing. "But we had better head back down tell the others about this."

"Yeah, sure." He said following her, he never though of his accepting to Hogwarts as starting a whole new trend for werewolves.

They headed back down and Laura looked up smiling and Andy nodded biting the side of her lip. "So you talked about the werewolf thing huh?" Laura said very bluntly.

"Wait what!" Sirius exclaimed sitting up, suddenly alert to the situation. "You two know about the werewolfyness?" remus glared at them for being so loud and obxocious with it, anyone could over hear.

Andy nodded as she took a seat next to Laura. "Yes and that is because I am a registered lacanthrope too." She seemed a little too perky about the whole thing.

"Its true she is." Remus said sitting down next to Sirius who looked astonished and .

"What a coincidence." Peter said.

"That's what I said too!" Remus said spreading his arms out but then calmed down considerably. "But it turns out she was only one out of four werewolves aside from me who accepted their Hogwarts invitation."

"But um, how? I mean not how, but like what's the story behind all this?" James asked and therefore Andy had to go through her life story again to everyone in the room.

"Born in America, Texas to be exact, after a little _incident _we moved to my dad's old house for a new start. Then boom, a few years later I get a Hogwarts invitation, I ignored it, then I was persuaded to come." She explained shortly.

After a few seconds of everyone absorbing the information, Sirius spoke up. "So, a werewolf from Texas. Why don't you have an American accent?" He asked.

"I do too have an accent," she said, sounding offended. "But I guess I've been here since I was about seven I sort of lost it... but not all of it! But my mom still has a southern accent though as well as my brother and sister."

"Cool." James said.

Remus sat upright for a moment, as if he remembered something. "Oh I must ask you a question that I forgot to ask you up in the dorm."

"Yes."

"I hope I don't seem to outright with this but, uh, you don't seem to have too much visible scaring why?".

"Well you are wrong I have plenty of scars, but my mom is a registered animagus, in fact that was her job in America, she taught people who wanted to become them how with a series of classes and training, it's quite hard."

"Aninagus really what form?"

"Cougar, so she can pretty much handle a werewolf, but I still get plenty of scars." Andy said running her finger down a long white scar on her forearm.

"What is an animagus?" Peter asked a little nervously, hating to be the only one who didn't know.

James was quick to explain. "It is a person who can turn into an animal at will. "

Just then they heard someone coming down the stairs and they all looked up and saw Kevin Weasley walking down the stairs, he was the head boy.

"What are you six still doing up? It is one o'clock in the morning you have to get to bed tomorrow may be a weekend but you still need to get to bed, go, go, go." He said sharply.

"Oh okay, we're sorry, we didn't realize." Laura said rolling her eyes off to the side a little. "We'll go up now." With that the girls got up and began their asend up to their dorn rooms, leaving the boys behind without so much as a goodbye.

"Well come on guys lets go." James said getting up.

Laura and Andy walked up to there dorm. "So I saw you looking at Sirius." Laura just blushed. "And I must say he is not like his family, I approve."

"Who are you my mum?" Laura said. "I don't need your approval."

"No but I can make your life a living hell." Andy knew better then Laura, she just had a little school girl crush, it would be gone within a couple months until she could find another boy to fall for.

"Okay fair enough and I am glad that you like him I like him too, but I also saw you looking at Remus and I did see something." Andy blushed this time.

"We just have somethin' in common, thats as far as it goes."

&

"Remus, so what do you think?" james asked opening the door that lead into their room. "You're not alone after all you got someone to talk to."

"I know it's gonna be great, not only does she knew whats going on, but I actually have friends, who know what I am I mean." Most people who figured out what he was abandoned him, and he couldn't be happier James, Sirius and Peter didn't leave like all the others.

"Good we can not lose you and we are gonna find a way to make it all better with your transformations." Sirius said.

"That is impossible." Remus said laughing.

James ruffled his hair. "Nothing is impossible."

"We'll find a way." Peter said.

Lisa: OH now that is nice!

Laura: Yay! Go me and Sirius! WOO HOO!

Lisa: ...

Laura: Okay well Lisa does not own any of this stuff except for like 2 characters and everything else belongs to J.K. Rowling.

Lisa: Thanks for doing that for me.

Laura: No problem and don't forget to review!

Lisa: Yeah, review!


	20. Sneaking Out

Lisa: Next chapter!

Laura: Ya took ya long enough.

Lisa: Okay well in this chapter some of it was written by my dear friend Laura.

Laura: Why thank you.

Lisa: You disserve full credit for your work.

Laura: For disclaimer see pervious chapter.

Lisa: Enjoy! When ever Laura's stuff comes up this symbol comes up.

Sneaking out

"Come on guys lets go." James said. The four boys were planning on sneaking out again, this would be there third time in there two years at Hogwarts. (AN: James' does not have the invisibility cloak yet.) They were walking out of the dorm and down the stairs trying to be as quiet as possible so not to wake anyone.

"Ouch! Peter!" Sirius cried after Peter stepped on his foot.

"Sorry mate! I can't see its dark." Peter said.

"Not that dark." Remus said.

"Mmm, well not all of us have your wolfy eyes _moony_." Sirius said.

"Moony? Where did you get that from?" Remus asked.

"Well, ya know the moon and the werewolfness…" Sirius trailed off when he realized that everyone was looking at him with a look that said what are you talking about. "I'll stop."

"Okay well let's continue shall we?" James said as they made there way out the portrait hole.

They made there way down the stairs and when they turned a corridor they saw Miss. Norris staring right at them.

"Oh no." Sirius said under his breath.

"We're gonna die." Peter cried biting his nails.

They all stood perfectly still and Remus stepped forward. "Mate what are you doing!" James said in a loud whisper.

"Trust me." Remus said surprisingly calm. He approached her and made a low growl come out of his throat they made it get louder and made a small growl like bark come out and Miss. Norris ran away terrified. He looked over at his friends and they all had a dumbstruck face on. "What?"

"You growled." James said staring at him.

"Well," he said with a small smirk. "It is one of the few advantages of being a werewolf."

They were just walking nothing else new. They were walking all around the school and then they were outside. Spotting a quaint little hut but keeping their distance so they couldn't be caught by anyone living there. But unfortunately the door creaked open, further and further till a large figure stood out and yelled "hey! what ar' you kids doing out here?"

All of the boys were trying to flee but nothing seemed to help. James and the other recognized this big figure as the man who had brought them on the boats to the main hall first year...Hagrid.

Hagrid smiles at them, "Ah, don't worry boys, even though you are out past curfew, I won't rat'cha out! come in, I'll make some tea."

The four were shocked. They thought they would be in deep trouble. But, they weren't. Hagrid and them had talked to them for a bit. He then looked at the time.

"Well, ya bes' get back to yur dormitories," he said, "I don't want to see you boys out here late at night...it's not good for you to' be out at this time"

The four nodded and left and ran out back to their dormitories without getting caught.

"Whew. That was close." James said. "I thought for sure we were gonna get caught."

"Yeah, when Hagrid saw us my heart just stopped." Sirius said smiling.

"I thought I was having a hart attack!" Peter said holding his chest.

"But it all worked out right?" Remus said.

"Yeah come on lets get in our dorm before we get caught out here." James said.

"Not by Mrs. Norris we won't." Remus said smiling.

"That little skill of yours came in handy didn't it mate?" Sirius said walking over to the fat lady's portrait.

"Hey." Sirius said poking the picture.

"Ah!" She gave out a small yelp. "Oh you boys really should really not be out here this late. Well, what's the password?" She said sighing.

"Wolfsbane." Sirius said.

"I hate that password." Remus said as they walked into the dorm.

When they walked Sirius spotted the familiar hair clip worn by Laura. He blushed and hid slightly behind James.

"Hi!" she said with a big smile.

"Oh," said James, "Hey Laura, what are you doing up now?"

She laughed "I couldn't sleep, so Andy and the others said I was annoying, so they kicked me out...and now I'm staying here on the couch reading..."

Sirius looked at her and quickly asked "oh, is that so?" He also said awkwardly.

Remus snickers, so does James. James chuckles whispering to Remus, "I think he wants to join her..."

Remus nodded and replied sarcastically. "That is so true James where did you ever get that idea from?"

Peter said. "We're going up to our dorms to go to sleep."

Sirius yelled, "SO GO!" he stoped and blushed after his outburst as Peter headed to his dorm. With the continuing laughter coming from Remus and James.

Laura smiled at the boys and said. "You can pull up a seat if you want! It would be nice to have someone to talk to."

James pushes Sirius. "Go on! Sit with her!" Sirius looked back at James who was giving him a look of death.

She smiled at them keeping herself still in her seat. Sirius blushed and replied. "We really must get going..." He walked hesitantly to the boy's dorm as James and Remus tagged along.

Laura smiled and waved goodbye to them. "Nice talking to you!"

James and Remus waved back. "We'll tell Sirius that too."

"Ok!" she smiled at lied sideways on the couch thinking a bit.

"Ha ha ha! Oh man Sirius you are hopeless." James said as they entered there dorm.

"I just don't get it! I can flirt with every single girl in this school with no problem, but when it comes to her I freeze up!" Sirius said sitting on his bed.

"You're in love mate, admit it." Remus said.

"No I am not!"

"You admitted it last year remember?" James said.

"But then I was young and stupid, I would have said anything now I know better." Sirius said now lying down.

"Whatever." Peter said covering himself up with his covers.

"But I am not in _love_ with her!" Sirius said.

"Sure you're not." James said putting the lantern out.

"Right." Remus said closing his eyes.

"But I'm not…" Sirius said now sitting up and looking at his friends sleeping. "Damn," He said under his breath. "I think I might be. Wait no. I'm not, I am not, I am not, I am not." Sirius started thinking to himself. I could get any girl in this school already and it is only my second year. You are not going to fall in love with some book worm girl… He then fell into a deep sleep. (AN: Is there any other sleep for him?)

Lisa: Well?

Laura: Book worm girl!

Lisa: Sorry but he needs to argue with himself for a bit before he can take action on the matter.

Laura: Ya, but book worm girl.

Lisa: You are a book worm.

Laura: No, you are little Miss I am never seen without a book.

Lisa: ….… Not my fault I love to read… oh god I am a book worm well review people.

Laura: Bye!


	21. Quidditch

Lisa: Okay now next chapter and-

Laura: Woo woo du du…

Lisa: What are you doing?

Laura: Singing why?

Lisa: Never mind okay well just read and review.

Quidditch

It was time for Quidditch season to start and James and Sirius wanted to try out for the team. They were in the Great Hall enjoying dinner when James brought it up.

"So, you guys know that Quidditch tryouts are coming up soon." He said very casually.

"We know, James. You have only been staring at the poster in the common room every day for the past four days." Remus said.

"Hard not to notice." Peter said stuffing his face with his food.

"Well I was thinking that I could try out, and maybe you could help me?" James said.

"Of course we'll help and ya know I was thinking of trying out myself for beater. And you really should really try this out you are a smashing chaser." Sirius said.

"Well then we can tryout together, what about you Remus, Peter?" James said.

"Oh no, no Quidditch for me I am terrible." Peter said.

"Remus?"

"Oh I don't think so…" Remus said.

"Why not?" Sirius asked.

"I just don't think I'm good." Remus said.

Dinner was soon over and they headed up to there dorm to get ready for bed. When they walked through the portrait door they saw Laura, Andy, Heather and Lily all sitting on the couch.

"Hey what are you guys up to?" Heather asked looking up from the bubble wrap, she was watching Andy popping it.

"Going to bed, and may I ask what you are doing." James asked.

"Playing with bubble wrap." Andy said.

"What?" Sirius asked.

"Bubble wrap, muggles use it to protect things, my aunt sent me some. She gave me a nice crystal elephant. But now I am playing with the bubble wrap, it is very entertaining actually."

"I suppose that just might be the read neck in her." Heather said.

"Hey! That is not fair, I may be a red neck but I… Oh hell I got nothing to defend myself with but that gives you no right to say that." Andy said with a slight southern accent coming back. (AN: If you remember she grew up in Texas until the age of six, and by the way her mother does still have a southern accent) "I do miss Texas though."

"Maybe you'll go back one day." Laura said looking up from her game of chess with Lily.

"Maybe, but hey did you boys see the Quidditch poster?" Andy said.

"Oh of course James has been talking about it all week." Sirius said.

"Not all week, but I am gonna try out and Sirius and Remus are gonna help me."

"I never agreed!" Remus cried.

"Yes you did when you hesitated." James said.

"Hey Andy, you should help or better yet try out you are anexillent beater!" Lily said.

"No I don't think so, but I will help when ya gonna start?" She asked putting the bubble wrap down.

"Tomorrow, at 1:00 just enough time to digest your lunch." Sirius said rubbing his stomach.

"I'll be there."

"Okay, and by the way beater is my position." They laughed and the four boys headed upstairs and left the girls alone in the common room.

"How can you like those guys? I find them annoying and repulsive." Lily said going back to her game.

"I like them they're nice." Laura said.

"Especially Sirius." Andy said in a mocking tone.

"Oh right and you don't like Remus." Laura said.

"Shut up." She said going back to the bubble wrap.

"Do you want to know who I hate the most, James. He is the most obnoxious one out of all of them." Lily said with a look of disgust on her face.

The three exchanged looks and smiled and went back to what they were doing. They went up to bed about an hour later.

The next day when breakfast was over the eight of them went down to the Quidditch pitch. Heather, Laura, Peter, and Lily just went to watch.

"Okay ready?" Andy asked and the other three nodded. "Arigh' lets go." She said as she flew up.

They fallowed her and James took hold of the Quaffle. Sirius and Andy both had bats (you have to learn how to avoid two bludgers), Remus was keeper and James was the chaser.

James flew around with the Quaffle and aimed toward the middle hoop and Remus flew up and caught it. Right before it went in and Remus nearly got knocked in himself. "Oh man." James said to himself when Remus threw it back. "Your good mate!" James yelled to him.

"Thanks." Remus replied.

All of a sudden a Bludger went flying toward him but he ducked it, (the Bludger was charmed so that it did not hit him it would avoid him at the last minute but he did not know that) "Watch it!" He yelled to Sirius who hit it toward him.

"Sorry but you have got to learn." He said back.

This went on for a while and they played for about two hours and James got a total of 21 shots out of 35 tries. Apparently Remus was very good but still did not want to go out for the team mainly because the keeper position was not open, but even if it was not he did not want to.

When they got off the field they were all tired and James felt very confident that he was going to make the team and so did Sirius.

"Well I think I'm ready." James said.

"Oh course you are, you'll be the star of the team." Sirius said.

"I know I will, I am James the Great!" He said holding his head up high, and Lily scoffed.

"Okay well lets go and get ready for dinner I'll see you in the Great Hall." Laura said and Sirius just waved casually.

"Bye Laura." Remus said. "Andy, Heather, Lily."

"Bye, bye." Lily said. "James." She said very sourly.

"Told ya she hates me." James said.

Lisa: Okay we're done.

Laura: Bubble wrap? Ya I can see you doing that.

Lisa: Really.

Heather: Ya, I mean you are a red neck, and don't deny it either.

Lisa: I won't and where did you come from?

Heather: I appeared.

Lisa: Okay, well ya'll come back now ya here!

Heather and Laura: Okay… bye people.

Lisa: By the way I do not mean to offend any red necks that might be reading this and if I did I am sorry.


	22. Tryouts

Lisa: Okay well here are the tryouts!

Laura: Always fun.

Lisa: Woo hoo Blue Collar TV is on!

Laura: dot dot dot

Lisa: I taped itthe othernight.

Laura: Okay chapter 22.

Tryouts

It was Sunday afternoon the day of the tryouts for the Gryffindor Quidditch team, and James has been waiting for this day for almost a week. They were heading out to the Quidditch pitch along with several other students that wanted to tryout. The spaces that were open were chaser, beater and seeker. When they got out there many of the people were already on there brooms warming up.

"Well you ready?" James asked Sirius when they left Remus and Peter on the stands to watch.

"As I'll ever be." He replied smiling to himself.

"Then lets go." He said as he flew up on his broom.

They flew around for a while doing little tricks in the air, and practicing there dives. When finally the team caption (Robert Daniels) came over.

"Okay, guys… And girls." He said after Emily, Steph and Ashleigh gave him a look. "Today is the Quidditch tryouts and I will be testing every one of you to see how fast you can fly, how high, your aim, how well you can turn and oh course your dives. We will start with the people who want to be a seeker first, now come on step forward." Brandon, Steph and John came forward. "Okay let's go."

"Ladies first." Brandon said bowing. Steph walked up and mounted her broom and flew up with incredible speed. He told her to do several moves and she did them wonderfully and with a lot of grace.

"Okay I'm going to release the Snitch see if you can catch it!" He called up to her and she nodded.

He let it go and she had to wait 10 seconds and then she flew after it and caught it within a matter of 1 minute and 30 seconds, and she almost ran into the stands in the process.

"Very well done." He complemented her. "You guys might have a challenge." He said to Brandon and John. "Next."

Brandon walked up and mounted his broom he flew up and did the same as Step did, but when he had to catch the Snitch he fell from his broom when doing a dive to get it, and was sent to the hospital wing with a sprained ankle and fractured wrist.

"Poor chap, well John your up." John walked up and mounted his broom he did everything well and had better dives then Steph but caught the snitch in a minute and 45 seconds (he blamed the sun).

"Good job you three, next is beater come forward." Sirius, Ashleigh, Mike, and Tom walked up. They all went and Tom was sent to the hospital wing because a beater hit him in the back of the head when he was flirting with Ashleigh. Finally Sirius was up, he flew up on his broom with bat in hand.

"Okay mate, Bludger is being released, ready go!" Sirius had to hit the Bludger through several targets and avoid them when they were hit at him by the beater that was already on the team. He hit every target and smacked or avoided every beater that came his way.

When he came down James congratulated him. "Nice job mate, I think you'll make it." He said.

"Let's hope, good luck." Sirius said as James walked forward with the remaining people. When it was James' turn he made every shot but one and dodged every beater and the passing and catching test was a breeze for him. When he flew down everybody just looked at him like he had tree heads.

"What?" He asked.

"You are _the_ best chaser I have ever seen." Robert said as he walked over to James.

"Wow, thanks!" James said.

"Hey James I knew you were good but not _that_ good mate, well done!" Sirius said slapping him on the back.

"Think I made it?"

"Man I _know_ you made it!"

They walked into the common room with Remus and Peter with hem talking about the tryouts and how it looked from the stands.

"It was amazing James you are so good!" Peter exclaimed looking as though he had just won the lottery (NA: Or the wizard equivalent to the lottery).

"Man you both looked cool from where I was standing." Remus said sitting on the couch.

"Well the results will be posted tomorrow and we will see if we made it or not." Sirius said walking over to the chair that he usually sat on.

"I know you made it. Now let's go to bed before the head boy yells at us." Remus said getting up, the others fallowed and they walked into there dorm.

When everybody went to bed James sat awake lying on his bed staring at the ceiling. He did not know that Sirius was also up in the bed next to him until he noticed that the loud snoring was gone. So he went over to Sirius' bed to see if he was awake or not. He peeked his head in the curtains and saw that he was in fact up.

"What are you doing up mate?" James asked him.

"I could ask you the same thing, couldn't sleep?"

"Yeah, I can't get the tryouts out of my head, I hope I make it." James said sitting on the bed.

"You? Mate you have _nothing_ to worry about. You'll make it for sure. Now me I have something to worry about, did you see Ashleigh? She's great! And if Tom was not staring at Ashleigh he would be okay and might have been a challenge."

"But he was, and you are better then Ashleigh." James said.

"Wow, thank you for that inspiring peep talk." Sirius said sarcastically.

"We will be fine, now lets get to bed before Remus hears us with his _super wolfy ears _and yells at us waking him up so close to the full moon." James said, they heard a rustle of sheets by Remus' bed and James jumped back into his own bed.

Remus sat up in bed looking around with a suspicious look on and laid back down with a grim face on. He was going to find out who woke him up if it killed him.

Lisa: Well?

Laura: I like.

Lisa: Me too.

Laura: Review please bye!

Lisa: Bye.


	23. Transfiguration class

Lisa: Hello people.

Laura: Finally, you put up another chapter!

Lisa: Been busy well enjoy!

Laura: Yes enjoy!

Transfiguration class 

Remus was sitting on his bed staring at the waxing moon out his window; he was out of the light so it only made his feel slightly nauseous. He was thinking that this would be the first full moon since his friends found out about him; they were bound to come and see him even if he protested. He really did not want them to see him lying in the hospital wing all bandaged up completely helpless, but now that he thought about it he really had no choice. As these thoughts mulled around in his head he heard a noise coming from the stairs. He didn't bother looking up he knew that smell anywhere it was Andy, of course it was her, who else would it be.

"What're ya doin'?" She said casually as she approached him, he didn't respond right away so she felt it nessisary to fill in. "You're starin' at the moon it's nearly full, do you want to get sick before a transformation? 'Cause I've done that, it ain't fun."

"No, I'm just thinking." He said slowly.

"What are you worried about?" She said closing the curtains removing his gaze from the moon and sitting next to him.

"Not worried."

She rolled her eyes and snorted. "Oh come on, I know that look, I invented that look. What are you worried about?"

"It's just," He pause he really did not know how to word it or why he was even saying anything to this girl he practically just met. Then again if anyone was to understand what he was going through it would be her. "I'm scared of what they'll think when they see me," he said without thinking. "I scared that they'll think I'm weak or something." he looked down.

"You're not weak." She stated firmly shifting her seat, it sounded liek she had either given his speech before or it was given to her. "Werewolves are the strongest _humans _alive, do I need that emphasis? You know, it's not 'cause of our 'extra' strength but what we have to go through, especially us we have had lycanthropy ever since a young age and we are stronger mentally 'cause of it. Anyone who thinks your weak are really big gits 'cause they don't understand."

"But Sirius, James and Peter don't understand."

She sighed and thought for a moment. "Yes they do, they may have never experienced it but trust me they do understand."

"They'll still come on Saturday to see me. I can't help that."

"Your right," she agreed. "They want to come and see you 'cause they don't wanna see there friend go through so much pain alone. Alright?"

"Alright." Remus said with a small smile prying at his lips and looking up at her form his slouched position.

"Good... ya know you need to smile more; you look nice when ya do that." She said pinching his cheek in a playful manor, Remus couldn't help but laugh a little at this. "Now lets go down and see everybody." She pulled him off the bed and out of the dorm room.

They walked down the many stairs and into the common room. Only some of the Gryffindors were hanging out in the room, but they noticed that all their friends were sitting around playing various games, Laura and Lily were trying to teach Heather how to play poker and Sirius and James were in a complicated game of wizards chess with Peter watching them.

"Hey!" Andy said as she entered the room.

"Oh hey guys, so you finally got Remus to stop brooding, eh?" Sirius said with a laugh.

"I told you if anyone could you it Andy could." laura said not looking up from her cards.

Remus glared and crossed his arms. "I was not brooding, I was thinking..."

"Alone and in your bed with the curtain drawn and thinking, ahet to break it to you, thats brooding." James said taking Sirius's knight.

"Yes, now if you don't mind we are going to play wizard chess." Andy said pushing the boys out of the way just as Sirius put James in check mate.

&

The next day they were at transfiguration class, everybody was not paying one bit of attention because it was Friday and who played attention on Friday? They were learning about Animagi today, most of them knew about this sort of thing, it was only the basics, so most students were doodling on a spare bit of parchment. Remus, Sirius and Peter were passing notes to one another and the four girls were having their own note passing conversation, all but James who was getting very into the lesson, he was listening more intently then anyone thought possible for him. When they got out of class he immediately ran over to Andy as she walked down the corridor with her friends.

"Hey Andy can we talk to you tonight outside by that big tree that's by the lake?"

"Um, ya sure, what about?"

"Never mind just meet us outside okay?" He asked already walking away from her and over to the rest of the Marauders.

"Sure..." She mumbled as he ran away back to the Marauders.

"What do we have to talk to Andy about tonight?" Sirius asked when James rejoined them in the group as they made there way to the Great hall to eat dinner.

He waved his hand around to blow it off. "Stuff, don't worry about it now." James said. Sirius just shrugged and gavea wide grin when the dinner appeared before them and began stuffing his face with the food. Their dinner went along smoothly, James ate his fairly quick, he wanted ot get outside to talk to Andy as soon as possible, but just becasue he was done eating soon didn't mean anybody else was. He had to wait.

But soon his friends were finished and they headed out the door and down the hall to the door that lead them to the grounds. They quickly saw tha Andy was already out there with her arms folded and a gryffindor scarf around her neck. Luckily for them it was real cloudy and the moon was not peeking through, even so both she and Remus still looked terribly pale in the night sky.

"What do you want?" She asked walking over to him with knobby knees. "I need to get this over with before the clouds move."

"I want to know more about animagi." He said very bluntly.

"What? Why?" .

"Later, how did your mum become one?"

"She studied and worked hard for years, hell of a hard process, your not thinking of becoming Animagi are you its really dangerous you could get stuck in half transformation and by the way it's illegal! You need to be registered first." She cried bushing past them to get back inside.

"Maybe..." James said following her along with the rest of the boys.

"You are!" Remus said.

"We are." Sirius corrected with a grin on.

Peter looked up, a little nervous. "We are."

"Yes-" Before James could finish Remus and Andy jumped in with a million questions and comments.

"WHY?" Remus yelled.

"You could get sent to ASKABAN!" Andy yelled.

"You could get STUCK!"

"You could, like, DIE!"

"What were you thinking!"

"Are you insane?"

"Well first things first," James said holding up his hadns to stop the questions. "It's to help Remus, because you said that your mum is one and your nights are not to bad-" Sirius cut him off.

"I get it now, if we become animagi we can be with him during the full moon, and we just won't get caught." He said with a mischievous smile on.

"But what if – if we... I'm scared to do this." Peter said admitted. "I suck at transfiguration!"

"We'll help you." James said wrapping his arm around his shorter friend.

"So it's settled then we're doing this."Sirius said.

The two werewolves were quick to object. "NO your not!"

"You are not going to risk your lives for me!" Remus said. "This is serious stuff!"

Sirius smirked. "Then I suppose I am the right person to do it eh?"

"Oh shut it." Remus said running his hand through his hair in fustration and turned away from his friends, he couldn't beleive they were abut to do this. This was just too much, understanding was one thing, but this was something completly different. They were risking their lives.

Andy sighed and played with her hair for a bit. "Look, now that I think about it its really not that bad of an idea."

"What?" Remus said.

"I know this will help, I mean, it helped me, and my mom did it maybe they can to lets just give it a chance okay, we're smart we can do this. "

Reluctantly Remus nodded and two of the other marauders smiled in triumph, and the last gave a small grin, everyone saw thorugh it though, he was shaking like a leaf. "Don't worry Pete, we'll help you." Sirius laughed and rested his elbow on Peter's shoulder.

"Okay, let's do it." James said.

"AH!" Remus cried suddenly along with Andy as they collapsed to the ground from the shock, at frist the boys didn;t understand what was happening, until they looked up that is. The clouds moved from a strong gust of wind and the nearly full moon was clearly visible in the night sky.

"Oh God." Andy gasped as she held her head. "This sucks, royally."

"Quick get them in the castle." James said helping Remus up and Sirius put his arms around Andy to carry her, she didn't object.

As they got inside the castle they got better, but their friends still refused ot let them walk on their own, even when they reached the Common Room and they were back to their full strength.

"Are you guys okay? What happened?" Laura asked getting up from the couch where she was playing chess with Lily.

"Went ouside." Andy said sitting down on a chair when Sirius released her.

"Why." Lily asked.

"Um, the clouds were covering the moon and we wanted to go outside." Remus said rubbing the back of his neck in a nervous habbit.

Lily snorted and glared before noticing James, when she did, she turned to him and pointed her finger. "I'll bet this was your idea Potter, don't you know what the moon does to them? Are you insane?"

"Maybe." He said ruffling his hair.

"Oh, you put them in danger just to – to I can't think of a single reason you would do this!" Lily cried in anger.

Andy and Remus glanced to each other momentarily before she spoke up in the battle. "Hello? Let's get to the ones who are like dieing over here."

"Oh right here have some chocolate." Lily said reaching her her large bag to get some chocolate she bought from the store earlier.

"Why?" James asked.

"_Because_ chocolate helps you rejuvenate." Lily said glaring daggers at James. "You would know that if you bothered to do any research on... well you know... them before you decided to take them outside on a night like this, especially at their age, it's much worse."

Remus and Andy took the chocolate and only managed to get a few bites in before Laura was all around them ushing her them. "Anyway, let's get you two to bed you need your rest."

Laura: Okay well um… there is nothing to say really…

Lisa: Remember send me your questions and comments!


	24. Full Moon

Lisa: Well next chappy is here!

Laura: Full moon. OoOoOoOoOo!

Lisa: Ooooookkkkkkayyyyy.

Laura: Okay well enjoy!

Lisa: I am NOT repeating the disclaimer any more if you must se it look at other chapters that have it.

Laura: Have fun!

Lisa: And I warn you now this chapter will be detailed and slightly gory with the transformation.

Full Moon

It was the night of the full moon and Remus and Andy were both looking terribly sick. Andy was preparing to leave for the next few days to go home. Remus was just sitting on the couch in the common room waiting for night fall.

"Well I best be off," Andy said getting up out of her seat on the couch next to Remus. "And don't worry 'bout it, it _will _be okay and I'll be back as soon as I can right?"

"Right." Remus said quietly, he did not have to hide how upset he was anymore from his friends when it was near the full moon. He had always got depressed around this time and he had noticed that so does Andy, I suppose she just has a better poker face then I do Remus thought, she can cover it up but I can sense it and she knows I can.

"Bye." She said quietly as she got up. "Do you want me to send James, Sirius or somebody up here to keep you company?"

"No, I'll be okay." He said looking up at her and smiling weakly.

She sighed and left through the portrait hole and left remus alone in the room staring at the burning fire in front of him. Andy walked out into the hall to find the other three marauders staring at her waiting for her to say something. "He don't wanna to see no one."

"Oh that is just bull." Sirius said putting his hands on his hips.

"We're goin up there." James said as he walked away. "Oh and by the way great grammar."

"Shut up." She said going down the stairs.

The three boys walked into the common room and saw Remus sitting on the couch staring at the fire.

"Hey Remus?" James said walking over to the couch.

"Leave me alone." Remus said not looking up.

"No, now what is the problem?" Sirius said sitting down.

"Don't come and see me." Remus said still staring at the fire.

"What? No, we have to come." James said.

"We gotta see you." Peter said.

"I don't want you to see me like that." He said

"We are coming and that's that." Sirius said now also looking at the fire.

That night came fairly fast and soon Remus was walking out of the room saying goodbye to them all with a sad look on. The other three were left there sitting in the common room waiting for the next day.

Remus walked up to the shrieking shack with Madam Pomfery right next to him. He walked up to the tree and she poked the knot with a long stick and Remus walked in the secret tunnel without a word but he could here her saying "God Bless." outside as he walked in.

He sat in the empty room alone once again, he looked at the boarded windows slowly awaiting for the moon to rise. He started to feel it coming on and he winced in the slight pain that he always got seconds before a transformation.

He started to feel his bones moving and hair grow on his body and he screamed in the pain and started to cry. He looked down as he screamed and saw claws form on his hands and hair creep up his arm (He had no shirt on.) he began to gasp for breath and hear his screams turn to howls. Finally Remus was gone and the wolf was the only one left standing after ten long minutes of pain and some time afterwards he was a little over half way through a transformation when he lost his mind.

The next day he woke up in a pool of his own blood he could tell it had been a particularly bad night for him. He could tell that his arm was broken and could see the bone sticking up through his skin. Remus looked down and spit blood out of his mouth, he saw that his stomach was completely torn and he could see some muscle he was awake just long enough to hear Pomfery come in and gasp.

He woke up in the hospital wing several hours later he had a cast around his arm, a huge bandage around his head, and many more bandages all around his body. Pomfery was yelling at some students she was trying to be quiet but with his hearing he could hear everything.

"You must stay out here!" She said in a hushed voice.

"No! We want to see him!" James said.

"NO!"

"Please!" Sirius said.

"No, now leave!"

Remus could not take it any more. "It's okay let them in!" Remus called from his back room.

"How did you – never mind I don't want to know. Fine boys you can come in." Pomfery left and the three other marauders came in.

"Hey Remus." James said quietly. "How you feeling?"

"Oh great!" Remus said sarcastically lying back.

"Man, you lok like you've been trampled by a dragon." Sirius said sitting down on the bed as James and Peter took chairs.

"Oh thanks mate." Remus said.

"Is it always this bad?" Peter asked.

"No, but its not much better." Remus said rubbing the bridge of his nose.

"I'm sorry." James said.

"For what?"

"That you have to do this, and we can't do anything just yet." He added with a smile.

"Not your fault, been happening since I was four, no big deal."

"Four! You failed to mention that!" Sirius said.

"Oops." Remus said quietly.

"I assumed like eight or nine not four!" Sirius said.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Peter said.

Remus just shrugged, they got out of that conversation and talked about some of the stuff that Remus had missed the night before and that they would give him his homework, though they did not know why. They finally had to leave from request from Pomfery.

He was let out the next day after dinner, and when he got back in the common room they were waiting for him. With books in hand apparently they were doing there homework.

"Hey guys." He said as he walked in.

"Oh hey Remus, how are you feeling?" James asked.

"Ah, kind of crapy." Remus said rubbing his face.

"Maybe this'll cheer you up, Andy got back about a half hour ago she don't look any better then you." Sirius said.

"Really?"

"Yeah, she was going to go up and see you as soon as she was done packing, and here she comes." James added.

Andy walked down the stairs, with a bandage around her hand and a large one on her cheek. "Remus! I was just going to go and see you, ya look good."

"Hey guys!" Laura said as she walked down the steps. "Oh Remus your back." She went over and sat down on the couch and started doodling on some parchment.

"Yeah, well I'm gonna go up and clean up a bit."

"Aight, I'll talk to you later." Andy said preparing a game of chess with James with Sirius played the winner.

Remus walked up to his room and smiled as he sat on his bed, he thought to himself. I guess they really just do care about me.

Lisa: Okay all done!

Laura: Nice, but graphic.

Lisa: I did put up a warning.

Laura: Yes you did.

Lisa: Aight bye ya'll. Oh and thanks to **Sakura-chan** for reviewing.


	25. James's Birthday

Lisa: Okay new chapter.

Laura: Happy Birthday to you, happy birthday to you happy birthd-

Lisa: What are you doin!

Laura: Singing the birthday song.

Lisa: Why?

Laura: Because its-

Lisa: Stop! Well never mind it's in the title. Okay people enjoy the chapter.

James's Birthday

It was March 28, and James's Birthday. He was out with Sirius but the other 2 marauders and Laura and Andy were trying to find out who had the best present for him. Remus kept on saying that it was not a contest but also kept insisting that his was best. They had decorated the common room with more scarlet and gold, they had also put up a poster that was green and had a snake on it with a dagger through its back.

"Okay where is he?" Peter asked.

"Um… where did Sirius send him?" Remus asked.

"Oh to the um… Quidditch Pitch." Laura answered hanging up some gold twisted with the scarlet streamers above the fire place.

"When ya'll think he'll be back?" Andy asked.

"Oh, probably about 10 er 15 minutes." Remus asked.

"Alright guys are we done yet?" Peter said.

"Almost." Laura said, she put up a couple more decorations. "Okay done, how does it look?"

"Great, okay put out the presents." Remus said. "His parents sent his presents yesterday."

"Well okay then go and get them." Laura said.

Remus ran up the stairs and came back a minute later with a hole bunch of presents. He put them on the floor in front of the fire place and sat on the couch next to Andy.

They all sat in silence for some time waiting for them to come, finally Remus broke the silence. "Here they come!"

"You sure?" Peter asked.

"Yeah, I can here them too!" Andy said as she jumped up. "Okay now ya'll get ready." They were all going to jump up and yell surprise as soon as Sirius and James walked in.

They saw the portrait door open up and James came in first fallowed by Sirius.

"SURPRISE!" They all yelled including Sirius.

"HOLY SHI – " James said when he walked in. "You guys almost gave me a heart attack!"

"It's good that you can show you're appreciation so openly." Sirius said.

"Not that I'm not thankful." He said smiling.

"You had a nice way of showing it." Laura said.

"Okay, lets PARTY!" Sirius said out of the blue.

They had some cake (specially made by the house elves) and Sirius sang a song, which did not go over very well. So they made the two girls sing (which Andy was reluctant to do) but over all it was not that bad. Finally the presents came and James jumped over the couch to get to them.

"Okay here we go, mum and dad first." He tore open one of the gifts labeled 'from mum and dad have fun' and it reviled a new broom. "Oh wow! I've wanted one; my old one is in terrible condition." The next one was a new school bad and some socks. "Oh joy look at this." He said very dully.

"Okay me next me next!" Sirius said as he handed an envelope over.

"What did you give me eh? Money?" James opened it and he opened the piece of parchment, it was the results of the Quidditch team tryouts. "I MADE IT!" He cried out. I'm the new chaser and so did you!" He said smiling broadly.

"Thought you might like that." Sirius said. "That is not all I got you so here."

Sirius handed him a box which was very poorly wrapped, James opened it and it was a picture of James with a crown on, smiling and raising his eyebrows that said 'James the Great' under it. "I'm going to have to hang this up above my bed, so that you will all know who I am."

"Great now you just made him more self-absorbed." Remus said.

"Shut it." James said as he opened the one from Remus and Andy, it was expensive so they have to go half and half.

"Oh wow the pranking kit from Zonko's! Man this costs a fortune thanks you guys!" Remus raised his eyebrows to Sirius and Andy elbowed him rather hard.

He opened the one from Peter which was sweets from Honeydukes, he always gave candy as presents and Laura gave him a new wizards chess set. They sat there for some time just talking but then something came up.

"Hey, ya'll here somthin?" Andy asked.

"Yes, well I do." Remus said.

A loud screech was heard from the boy's room. "Oh man! Now I do!" Sirius said.

"It's coming from your room." Laura said as she got up.

They all ran up to the boys dorm to find an owl hitting it's beak against the window.

James opened it and a silvery owl flew into the room and dropped a package and James caught it.

"Another present?" Peter asked.

"Looks like it." James said.

"Well come one mate open it up!" Sirius said.

James picked up the card and recognized his dad's handwriting and read aloud.

_Dear James,_

_Here is a last minute birthday gift from your old man. Your mum would not let me give it to you she thinks that it's an inappropriate gift to give to a thirteen year old boy. But I disagree so here you go and don't let your mum see it, hope you get as much use out of it as I have! Happy Birthday son and have fun._

_Dad_

"Wonder what it is." Remus said.

"Well the only way to find out is to open it! So go on!" Sirius said.

James opened it to find a silvery cloak that was really silky and thin. "It's a cloak." James said not too enthusiastically.

"Oooo, it's pretty put it on!" Laura said.

He obeyed and as soon as he wrapped it around his body it disappeared. "Oh Merlin! James that's an invisibility cloak!" Sirius said as he walked up to James.

"Oh wow, I wonder how your dad got it, there're real rare." Remus said.

"Who cares!" Sirius said still examining James.

"Oh man you guys could do so much with this thing!" Andy said.

"Can we all fit under it?" James said.

"Don't know lets find out." Sirius said as the four boys tried to get under the cloak at the same time. "Hey what do ya know we can!"

Laura started to laugh a little.

"What?" Peter asked.

"Well it's funny to talk to invisible people." She replied still laughing.

"Well arigh' ya'll let's get back down to the party eh?" Andy asked looking like she was staring at the wall but really at the boys.

"Okay." They all said taking the cloak off.

They headed back down to the common room and started talking about the different things they could do with the cloak. But eventually the conversation got over to animagus and how they could become them. They finally decided that they could use the cloak to sneak into the restricted section of the library and grab some books. They could steal some book from supplies for the potion by Professor Rigalatria, with the cloak. Andy and Laura said that they could brew it in one of the girls bathroom because of Moaning Mertal nobody went in there. So it was decided what they would do to do this but they still did not know how.

Lisa: Okay well I finally put the invisibility cloak in there.

Laura: Good thing to.

Lisa: Ya well review!

Laura: See ya!


	26. Qiudditch Game

Lisa: Okay well here ya'll go new chapter.

Laura: Okay well nothing to say at all.

Lisa: nods

Quidditch Game

The marauders sat in the common room at the end of the day trying to do there homework. But Sirius and James were to preoccupied with the upcoming Quidditch match on March 20. James and Sirius have proved to be some of the top players on the team. They were writing essays for Defense class, Sirius and James had several more inches to go and were trying to find out how to drag it out a bit, Peter still had many more inches and was still writing what he though about it (most of it was in big writing and pointless drabble), Remus had 2 more rolls of parchment then required and was still writing with a lot of energy.

"Merlin Remus." Sirius said as he looked over at Remus' essay.

"What?" Remus said very bewildered.

"How can you write so much?"

"Don't know its Defense class I could write 35 rolls of parchment on this stuff."

"We all know you could." James said.

"I need help." Peter said as he started at his essay.

"Alright." Remus came over and looked at it. "Pete, your just rewording everything over and over again."

"I don't know what else to do."

"You guys can go up to bed this may take a while." Remus said as he started crumpling up Peter's parchment.

"Okay, come on mate." Sirius said.

Sirius and James went up to there common room and changed into there pj's, they sat on Sirius's bed (surprisingly it was the cleanest).

"So, you nervous about Quidditch tomorrow?" James asked.

"Oh um, n – no not at all mate." Sirius said.

"Okay, you're a worse liar then Remus."

"Really I thought I was better then that."

"Your not." James said laughing slightly.

"Okay fine I'm not okay. I'm just worried what if I screw up or something fall off my broom." Sirius said putting his hands on is face.

"You won't besides they have more then one beater on the team. I'm worried that I won't be able to make it through the hoop or I freeze up or something." James said as he ruffled his hair.

"Okay lets just put it this way, at least there is more then one of each of us on the team if we fall we have back up."

"Agreed, so are you worried that your gonna get hurt or anything? We aren't like Andy who for some strange beyond this world reason does not feel pain."

"Wonder how she does that. It's not a wolfy thing because Remus is nothing like that, he can stand a punch or two or three… But you could throw her off the Astronomy Tower and she'll just get up and walk away."

"I think, it is a wolfy thing because have you ever heard them talking about it to each other? The way they describe it I'd rather go through a blender."

"A what?" Sirius said.

"It's a muggle device tha – oh never mind but back to Quidditch."

"JAMES! You're to worried calm down a little just play the game."

"Okay, just play the game."

"Right, if your like this now imagine how you'll be tomorrow eh?"

Before James could respond he heard someone coming up the stairs, it was Remus and Peter. Peter had a slightly confused looked on and Remus looked like it was just a full moon outside.

Remus plopped down on his bed, stuck his face in his pillow and winced. "Could somebody close the curtains please?" He said in a muffled voice.

They looked over and all of the curtains were wide open reviling the half full moon. "Oh sure." James said as he ran over and closed them all.

"Thank you, that stupid moon can sometimes be really painful." Remus said as he moved his head out of the pillow.

"Oh poor Moony." Sirius said.

"And there you go with the moony again what is that?" Remus asked and Sirius just shrugged.

"Let's just get s – s – some sleep we have a big day tomorrow." James said as he yawned.

"Okay." They all agreed and fell asleep.

The next morning the all woke up and prepared themselves for the upcoming day. James and Sirius were nervous as all hell and Remus, Laura, Heather, Peter and Andy tried to calm them down (Lily would have no part in trying to calm them down). They said things like 'you won't fall' or 'it's not the end of the world if you lose' and 'just chill out!' (last one was courtesy of Andy). Finally the time came when it was about a half an hour before the game and Sirius and James were changing.

"Okay well good luck boys." Laura said as the two boys started walking over to the Gryffindor Quidditch team.

"Thanks." Sirius said. "Hopefully we won't need it."

"Ya hopefully, but just in case you fall off your broom can I have your chess board?" Andy said.

"Why I thought you didn't like chess that much you said, and I quote, 'wizard's chess is boring'." Sirius said smiling.

"I really don't like it that much, _but_ I can still crush people at it!" She said with a sly smile on it.

"Come on boys, start getting ready." Robert said poking his head out the door of the Gryffindor locker room.

"Alright coming." James said.

"Well ya'll better get goin, don't wanna be late for the big game." Andy said.

"Bye." Peter said waving.

"See you when you fly out of that little room you got going on in there." Heather said pointing to the room.

"See you." Laura said as they started to walk up to the stands.

When they reached the stands they got there early so they had good seats. They walked right up to the edge and saw all of the other people that were there, Andy leaned over the side to get a better look at the ground but Laura pulled her back and scolded her.

"Don't do that your gonna fall!" Laura said sharply.

"Am not."

"Look it's starting!" Peter said excitedly.

"Now thank you for coming to the first Quiddich game of the season Gryffindor verses Hufflepuff!" Cried out Tim the announcer (AN: Do you remember what house he was in if not it's Ravenclaw). "And here comes the Gryffindor team! First out is Robert Daniels the caption of the Gryffindor team a chaser, Sirius Black and Carl Brokman the two beaters, Sara Matial the seeker, James Potter, Lindsey Rafenal the two other chasers, and finally Cassy Senatorio the keeper."

The team flew out of the room and flew around the field for a bit. Then Tim started announcing the Hufflepuff players. "Daisy Shackfield the caption and the keeper, Larry Michels, Penelope Frouia, and Mark Gretion the chasers, Richy Darrly and Max Welfarion the beaters, and finally Bobby Hartly the seeker.

All of the player flew around the field for a bit before they took there positions on the field. Then Madam Hooch stepped out onto the filed to begin the game, "Now, I want a clean game with no intentional incidents! Are you ready? Okay."

Tim started talking again, "Madam Hooch is now releasing the Quaffle and the game begins!"

She flew the Quaffle up and let the two beaters go and the snitch came out after that and everybody started flying around trying to score a goal. "James Potter takes hold of the Quaffle and will he make it? Yes he will he has scored the first ten points for Gryffindor! Congratulations to Potter and the Gryffindor team!" Tim said it into the microphone.

"Nice one James!" Sirius yelled after he hit a Bludger over to a Hufflepuff chaser.

"Thanks mate. Hey look out!"

"Got it!" Sirius hit the Bludger out of the way but missed his target. "Look out yourself!"

The other Bludger was heading towards James' direction. "AH!" James ducked and Sirius hit it away.

"Better watch out Potter!" Yelled Sara, then she spotted the snitch and she was off.

"Looks like Sara Matial has spotted the snitch! Oh! That was close look out for the Bludger! Oh, just missed her!" Tim said started getting a little too overexcited. "Has she got it! Has she got it! She has it! Sara has caught the snitch and Gryffindor wins! Go Gryffindor!"

"Yes! " James yelled as he flew over to Sirius and they gave each other high fives.

"We won mate!" Sirius yelled. "We won and we didn't fall off our brooms! Wait a go!"

They all flew down to the ground and landed and when James and Sirius got down there they found Peter, Laura, Heather, Lily, Andy and Remus down there waiting for them.

"You did it!" Laura said flashing her big smile.

"Congrats." Andy said.

"You guys did it. I was expecting you two to fall off your brooms or something." Remus said.

"Well thanks mate." James said.

"Congratulations." Lily said very bitterly without looking at them.

"Oh come on Evans, you now you're happy for us." James said.

"I'm _happy_ for the team." She said, with a sour look on.

"Come one guy's big party in the common room!" Said Cassy as she walked by with the rest of the team.

"Alright were there!" Sirius said. "Come on mates!"

They made it up to the common room and they found that several seventh years had come back from Hogsmeade just the day before and had many gallons of Butterbeer with them. Some people asked them how they managed to get so much back they just said they have contacts, which means that there parents helped out.

"Come on ya'll let's party!" Andy said holding a mug of Butterbeer.

"Hahahaha!" Laura yelled over the crowd "This is great!"

Sirius somehow got his shirt off and was dancing with about four girls all drinking butterbeer.

James was just dancing like a drunk cow so Andy and Remus were laughing at him.

"James, you can't dance for your life!" Andy yelled over everybody.

"You're just like flailing around!" Remus said through laughs.

"Like to see you two do better!" James said as he stopped dancing.

"Oh no!" Andy said.

"That's 'cause you know you can't!"

"Is that a challenge?" Remus asked.

"Yes, yes it is!" James said walking closer to Remus.

Remus and Andy reluctantly walked over to the center of the room. And then an upbeat song came on. People started chanting 'dance dance dance!'

Remus and Andy started dancing together (NA: I ain't gonna describe it cause I can't like describe dancing at all, I'm just gonna say that they were real good okay). Remus and Andy were real good at it and seemed great together; eventually Remus took Andy's hand and dipped her a little.

"ALL OF YOU GET TO BED!" McGonagall said over everybody. "And Mr. Black put your shirt back on! Mr. Lupin let go of Ms. Volk!" Remus then pulled Andy back up out of the dip and just stood there looking uncomfortable along with Andy.

They all went to bed after that because McGonagall stayed in the common room until she was sure everybody was asleep. The night was pretty quite after that but I can't say so much for the next day.

Lisa: Wow, that was long.

Laura: It was, and Sirius took his shirt off. giggles

Lisa: Well I dance oh I mean _Andy_ danced with Remus and w – they were good.

Laura: Well review!

Lisa: I also have to say that if I don't answer your questions right away it's because I have the next several chapters already typed out before I get your questions, but don't worry they will be answered and I update frequently so it will not be a long wait.


	27. Aftermath

Lisa: Okay um, this chapter is really nothing great if you ask me and will be pretty short.

Laura: No it's good.

Lisa: Ya you only think that 'cause Sirius's shirt came off in the previous chapter.

Laura: blushes no….

Aftermath

Everybody in the Gryffindor house woke up late the next day and were all exhausted. They also prepared themselves for a long speech from McGonagall that day. The marauders, Laura and Andy were walking tobreakfast a little late that day and regretted it (except Sirius).

"Hi Sirius." Said Jesse, one of the girls Sirius was dancing with the night before.

"Hey Jess." He replied as he smiled at her.

"Hey Lupin, walking tobreakfast with your girlfriend eh?" Snape said as they past the Slytherin table.

"She's not my girlfriend!" Remus snapped back at him.

"That's not what I heard." He said as his upper lip started to curl.

"Shut up you ugly git." Andy replied as they sat down at the Gryffindor table.

"Oh, Mrs. Lupin is getting pissed off is she?" Snape said rather calmly.

Andy got up and it took all three boys to hold her down from getting up to hit Snape in the face. Finally they got her to calm down a bit and she just sat there with an annoyed look on her face as the Slytherins laughed in the background.

"Maybe we should have let her go." Pondered James.

"Our troubles would be over." Sirius said.

"You should have let me go to get that – that grrr I can't even think up an insult right now!" She said angrily.

"Calm down, it's not good for you to be thins angry." Laura said in her matter-of-fact voice.

Andy pushed her on the shoulder. "Ow" Laura said very quietly.

"Well I think that party last night just raised my popularity." Sirius said as he waved to a bunch of Gryffindor girl many seats down.

"And James even with your bad dancing you seemed to produce a fanclub." Remus said pointing to a bunch of girls giggling and smiling at James, so James waved back and they all screeched with delight.

"Maybe." James said smiling. "But I noticed that Evans isn't one of them."

"You like her?" Sirius said.

"No just another reason to put down that she does _not_ like me." James said. "Where is she anyway?"

"She and Heather made themselves comfy with the Weasley kids." Andy replied pointing.

"Oh, you two still talk to her? Don't see you around there much." Peter said.

"Oh ya we do, we talk to them every night to catch up. In case you haven't noticed Lily does not like you very much." Laura said.

"Oh I've noticed." James said, drinking some pumpkin juice.

They left dinner in about ten minutes along with the rest of the students. When they walked out into the Great Hall they found Snape waiting for them by the doors and he, Crabbe, Goyle, Malfoy and several other Slytherins started fallowing them, they stayed many paces behind them though.

Andy leaned over to Remus. "Notice who's fallowing us?" She whispered to him.

Remus listened to the different conversations that were going on throughout the Great Hall and he finally found the one that going on between the Slytherins. He just nodded. "Hey guys, some of the Slytherins are fallowing us." Before Sirius or James could say something Remus continued. "Lets lead them outside and ambush them rather then they ambush us."

"Good idea we can catch them at there own game." Sirius said. "I think we're having a bad influence on Remus am I right?"

"You guys were always a bad influence on me." Remus said as he smirked.

The six of them walked outside and over to a secluded area and stopped there, Andy spoke to them in a whisper. "They are over there behind the big rock, huh losers."

"Okay ready." Sirius said everybody nodded slightly.

"Lets go." James said, and they all turned around wands at the ready and the six Slytherins walked out fro behind the rock.

"I don't now how you knew we where fallowing you but frankly I don't care." Malfoy said. "Now." He whispered to the others but Remus and Andy heard them with ease.

"_Rictusempra_!" Snape yelled.

"_Protego_!" Andy and Remus shouted.

"_Densaugeo_!" Sirius yelled at Snape.

"Ah!" Snape's teeth started to grow rapidly and one of the Slytherins took him to the hospital wing because he could not say any of the spells properly.

"You'll pay traitor! _Tarantallegra_!" Malfoy yelled at them.

The spell hit Peter and his legs began to jerk around uncontrollably.

"_Finite Incantatem._" James said.

"Look out!" Laura said right after she and Andy knoked down the two Slytherins that they were fighting.

Everybody (I mean the Gryffidnors) looked over to Laura and stopped fighting for a split second before the Slytherin fired the spell or charm (NA: what would surpensortia be?).

"_Surpensortia_!" Said one of the other Slytherins.

A large black snake appeared in front of the Gryffindors, they all stood staring at it.

"I don't suppose anybody knows how to get rid of that?" Remus said.

"Don't you?" Sirius asked, Remus shook his head. "Does anybody?" Everybody shook there head.

"Can't you two just growl at it." Laura asked staring at the snake wide eyed.

"It's a bloody snake not a cat!" Remus said in a hushed voice.

"What'r ya doin over ear'!" Said a deep voice.

They all looked and saw Hagrid the game keeper walking over to them. He stopped and put his hands on his hips and looked around.

"Oh nothing _professor._" Malfoy said.

"Get rid of dat snake dare', alrigh'. He said and the Slytherins did as they were told and walked away giving the Gryffindors looks of death.

"You kids alrigh?" Hagrid asked them.

"Yes, you shouldn't of interrupted we could have handled them." Sirius said.

"Not from where I was standin." He said. "Now go get up to yer' dorm's it's gettin late."

"Alright Hagrid. Bye." James said as everybody else waved goodbye to Hagrid.

"Whew that was close." Peter said.

"What are you talking about? It went to hell." Sirius said. "We could have taken them."

"Except for the fact that none of us could get rid of a snake right?" Remus said.

"Right." Sirius said.

"Okay well let's go mates don't want McGonagall to yell at us, she seems to be patrolling the Gryffindor Common Room a lot these days." Remus said.

When they got to the common room Andy and Laura went upstairs to there dorm, and the boys went up to there's. The girls walked up to there dorm and Lily and heather were already up there waiting for them.

"Hey guys what's new?" Heather asked.

"Oh nothin much, we got ambushed by some Slytherins, Hagrid came, fight got broken up, so what have ya'll been doin?" Andy said.

"You what?" Lily said.

"Fought Slytherins." Laura answered.

"Why?"

"Ambushed us." Andy said.

"You know what? I really don't want to know what happened. And on other news, what's with you and Remus, Andy?" Lily said smiling slyly.

"Nothing! God, we are _not_ goin out!" Andy said. "We just had a little too much Butterbeer and we danced." Andy said smiling.

"Well either way you two look great together." Lily said.

"You really do." Heather said.

"Thanks, now let's all go to bed aight?"

"Fine."

Lisa: Okay done.

Laura: Aftermath is good and usually funny.

Lisa: Ya now can ya'll review? Thanks.


	28. Night Terror

Lisa: I thank my reviewers **Yali** and **Kaibasillgal92 **for your lovely reviews. Also I thank Yali because I had writers block for some time and you just gave me an idea!

Laura: She really did she was resorting to me for ideas.

Lisa: And now on to the chapter!

Night Terrors

School was once again coming to an end, the days were getting warmer to and this meant more Quidditch for Sirius and James but also more Quidditch for Remus. They made him play with them constantly and quite frankly he was getting tired of it. But for Remus he was really not in the mood for Quidditch anymore especially because of the next day was the anniversary of his werewolf bite and has had nightmares of it ever since he was bitten. Also it made the full moon worse whenever that day came.

"Hey Rem. What's up you look… sad." James said as he, Peter and Sirius walked into there dorm room and found Remus lying on his bed staring at the ceiling.

"Oh um… n – nothing." Remus replied quietly.

"Something is wrong, don't lie to us you have done _that _enough." Sirius said sitting down on the bed.

Remus sighed and gave in because he really did not want to lie to them anymore. "Okay, tonight is the full moon and the day I was bitten by the werewolf."

"So it's like the anniversary." Peter said without thinking and being slightly rude about it.

Sirius wakedPeter in the arm. "What Peter means is we feel for you but that does not mean you have to get all," Sirius then had a loss of words. "BLAH about it."

"Blah?" James said looking at Sirius. "What does that mean?"

Sirius just shrugged.

"Come on Remus it's time for class that ought to cheer you up." James said getting off the bed and dragging Remus up with him.

"Yes Class! Fun! Fun! Fun!" Sirius said sarcastically.

By the time they reached there defense class Remus looked awful, he looked like he would collapse right there but he refused to go to the hospital wing.

"Remus, just go we will take notes for you." Sirius said.

"No I – I'll be f – fine." Remus said as if he was out of breath. He could feel the wolf try to come out, it always got this way around this time of the year, luckily last year he went to the hospital wing early in the morning because he did not want to rise suspicion for anyone, getting sick on the full moon was kind of creepy he thought. But he knew that only his friends would be suspicious, in his opinion they were over protective.

"You don't look fine." Peter said sitting down in his seat.

"Guys I swear I am o – o – kayyy." Remus fell to the floor and that got the attention of everyone in the room, the Gryffindors looked worried but the Slytherins just giggled.

"Remus! Professor! Professor!" James called as he met Andy down at Remus's side.

"What happened?" Said Professor Oprit walking out of his office.

"It's Remus he's collapsed." Andy said as she leaned down to him.

"Oh dear." He rushed over to him; pushed Sirius and Peter out of the way and kneeled down. "We have to take him to the hospital wing." He said as he cast a levitating charm on him.

"Professor let me go to." Andy said to him.

"I'm sorry Ms. Volk but you're not going." He replied.

"I'll be going there tonight anyway." She said in a very quiet voice.

"Fine, class I want you to behave yourselves while I'm gone, and if I hear any news about bad behavior I will pile you with homework."

He walked out of the room with Andy fallowing briskly. They reached the hospital wing and Madam Pomfery quickly rushed over to there aid.

"Put him down here! What's happened?" She asked frantically.

"Tonight is the night that he became a werewolf when he was alittleand trust me that night is always bad, I guess he just couldn'ttake the wolf anymore." Andy finished sadly.

"Well I must get back to my class let me know if he's okay will you." Oprit asked.

"Of course Professor." Pomfery said.

He left abruptly and Andy watched Madam Pomfery fuss over him for a bit before leaving. Andy watched him lay there sadly and wished there was something she could do to help. "Wonder what he's dreaming about." She said in a soft and low voice.

_Remus's dream_

"Please mummy please!" Whined a four year old Remus.

"No, you know what we told you about the woods at night and let alone a full moon it's to dangerous and I won't have it." Said Ms. Lupin.

"But I wanna go outside!" He said as he started to throw a small tantrum.

"No!" She said sharply "Now go to bed it's getting late."

"Hmph." He huffed as he stomped off to his room.

"Not fair." He said as he reached his room. Several hours after he went to bed he woke up from something that he heard outside like a howl. He walked over to his window, that was closed with heavy wooden shutters, climbed up onto his toy chest opened it, and looked outside. It was dark and he got an idea he could just sneak out no one would know that he'd left, if he was back within a half hour.

Remus climbed out his window and landed on the ground hard he rubbed his butt, he was about to go back for his pocketlight but he noticed that the full moon created enough light and so he walked out into the woods. He was walking for about ten minutes when he heard something that sounded close; it was a ruffle in the leaves.

"H – Hello?" He said in alittle voice, when his reply was a low growl he started to cautiously walked back he then heard the sound come from in front of him. He started to run the other way but was stopped by a huge dog in front of him, he screamed and ran. The wolf decided to have some fun with him and gave him a small head start but then bolted after him in the darkness. Remus was only running deeper into the forest and into more dangers.

He felt a sharp pain in him leg and immediately fell to the ground. "AAHH!" He screamed out in pain as the wolf started clawing at him leg and shredding it. It then put his leg in its mouth and started to shake, Remus let out many more screams and when he was about to slip into unconsciousness he heard somebody shout _stupefy_ and then Remus was out cold.

When he woke up he was in a white room and lying in a bed with his leg wrapped up in a bandage and several other ones on his body. He saw his mum talking to someone and for some strange reason he could hear them even though they were outside of the room.

"Mrs. Lupin we have to tell you that y – your son has been bitten by a werewolf." The man said stuttering.

"What! No." She started to cry and put her hands over her face.

"What would you like us to do with him?" he said with absolutely no sympathy in his voice.

"What do you mean?" She said lifting her head up.

"Well, we can put him in a colony of other werewolves, we could – "

"What! No, no you're not taking him away from me!" She said with her eyes widening.

"Are you sure Mrs. Lupin after all he _is_ a werewolf and after all I do work for the werewolf registry I know what they do."

"STOP! Stop it! He is still my baby boy and you're not doing _anything _with him!"

"Fine, but our door is always open if you change your mind." He walked away and Mrs. Lupin walked into the room Remus was kept in. "Remus honey, your awake."

"Mummy what was that man talking about out there?" Remus asked.

"Oh sweetie you see the dog that bit you w – was a werewolf." She said slowly holding back tears. "Do you know what that means?" Remus shook his head.

"I – It means that now you're a werewolf too like him and every month you will t – turn into one on the full moon." She was now bursting out crying on her son's hospital bed.

Remus just stared at his mum with wide eyes as she held him crying, he just thought about what she had just said.

_End dream_

"Remus? Remus wake up." Andy said as she shook him slightly.

Remus opened his eyes and everything was blurry at first but it all came into focus, he opened his mouth but all that came out was a moan.

"Wake up sleep head, unfortunately it's almost time to go to the shack." Andy said.

"What? I – I thought that you went home." He said very confused.

"Well I do, but my mom has to go to the Werewolf Registry for some reason tonight, she wouldn't tell me, but anyway I get to spend the night with you. Goody." She ended sarcastically.

"Well this is gonna be one hell of a night."

"You betcha." She said leaning back into the chair she was sitting in.

Lisa: Okay slight cliff hanger there don't worry the full moon and after wards in the next chapter.

Laura: Okay um… well review.

Lisa: Yes please review and all who do get a shout out in the next chapter and if you have any questions or comments just tell me!

Laura: Bye bye!


	29. The End of the Year

Lisa: Okay well next chapter.

Laura: In a writin mood huh?

Lisa: Yup.

Laura: Okay well… ya.

Lisa: Ya. Oh I want to apologize for all the mistakes I have made throughout my story, 'cause I just looked through it and wow I have made a lot of mistakes. Also if I repeat anything I have a short-term memory people what can I say, I don't remember what I'm sayin half the time.

The End of the Year

The school year was finally over the Gryffindors had a excellent year to, they won house cup, Quidditch Cup and they had a hell of a time pranking Slytherins! But they had to get on the train soon for the summer, they were all packing up thee last things in the common room, well all but Remus who did this the previous day.

"Come on mates hurry up!" Sirius said as he threw his clothes in his trunk.

"Well now if you all packed last night like me you would not have this problem." Remus said smugly.

"Yeah, yeah whatever. Okay so do we all have our plans for the summer?" Sirius said.

"Yes we all look up information as much as we can about animagi." James said.

"My mom still has all of her books on it; she'll probably let me borrow some." Andy said walking in the dorm.

"AH!" Sirius, James and Peter said when they heard her walk in with Laura.

"How did you hear us talking?" Peter said.

"Oh please do you really _need_ to ask that question?" Remus said and Andy giggled.

"Come on guys were gonna head down to the train any minute now, McGonagall sent us to look for you." Laura said.

"Alrigh' I think I'm done." Sirius said as he walked over to the door fallowed by the others.

They got to the Great Hall when everybody started to leave and went out to the carriages to take them to Hogsmeade.

"Okay well see ya later guys and don't forget to write okay?" Andy said as she and Laura went off to a compartment with Lily and Heather.

"We won't bye." Remus said.

"Bye." Laura said.

The two girls walked off in the direction Lily and Heather went and the boys were left alone in there compartment. They talked about how the year went and what they were planning on doing over the summer vacation.

"Well I know what I'm doing," Sirius said. "I'm goin over to James' house and no goin home this time first right fro the station to the house."

"I'm no doin anything as far as I know." Peter said.

"Me neither." Remus said.

"Hey maybe you two can come over to my house over the summer we're goin to the beach for my late birthday since we can't have one with my parents." James said.

"Oh no bathing suit for me." Remus said.

"Why not?" Sirius asked.

"Well, I was bit on my leg and it's a nasty scar, I really don't feel like showin it off." Remus said.

"Can we see?" Sirius asked.

"Sirius!" James said. "That's rather rude."

"Since when am I not rude?"

"Okay ya know what you can see it fine." Remus said putting his leg up on the seat. He pulled up his pant leg and a huge discolored portion of his leg on the outside going into the calf of his leg and all the way up only slightly past his knee. It was an ugly of purplish color and some slight black and blue color (like you get when you have a real bad bruise), and the skin healed over but the place healed over all bumpy and uneven.

Sirius was the first to speak. "Ewwww."

"Ya I know." Remus said pulling his pant leg back down.

"That must have hurt like hell." James said.

"It did."

Peter just shuddered involuntary.

"That's gonna stop you from swimming? Oh come on Rem." James said.

"I'm sorry but I don't want people gawking at it." He said folding his arms.

"There door opened and Andy poked her head in. "Hey guys."

"Oh hey, what's up?" James said.

"I just wanted to tell you before I forget that I can't get the exact animagus potion that is a secret my ma will take to her grave."

"Shame." Peter said.

"Ya… Oh Andy!" Sirius said.

"Huh what?" She said as she was leaving but poked her head back in.

"Do you have a nasty scar from um you-know-what?"

"Yes, I do." She said walking in closing the door behind her. "Why?"

"Well Rem here won't swim with us at the beach because of his."

"I don't want people staring!" Remus said shrugging.

"Well I wouldn't either, but I do go to the beach. In a bikini none the less."

"Why? Where's yours?" James asked.

She pointed to her right side.

"On your stomach? That's harsh." James said.

"Ow." Peter said rubbing his side.

"The only way I will go is if Andy goes to so all the attention is not on me." Remus said.

"Fine I'll go but Laura will come to. That okay with you guys?"

"Fine." They said.

"Okay owl me and tell me when." She stood up and left.

When she was completely out of earshot Sirius and James started laughing.

"What?" Peter asked.

"Remus is gonna see his girlfriend in a bikini at the beach none the less." James said when he calmed down a bit.

"She is not my girlfriend."

"Sure right, hey look we're at the station." Sirius said looking out he window.

Remus was about to protest more but he was pushed out the door by the other three. They walked out into Kings Cross station and they immediately saw Remus' mom walking over to them.

"Hey mum." He said walking over.

"Hullo Remus, how are you sweetie?" Said Mrs. Lupin.

"Hey mum I'm doin good. You know Sirius, Peter and James. But this is Andromeda aka Andy and Laura." Remus said as Andy and Laura walked over to sat there final goodbyes.

"Hullo girls, it's nice to meet you." She said as she shook the two girl's hands.

"Same here." Andy said smiling out of the corner of her mouth.

"Well we had better get going goodbye everyone." Mrs. Lupin said.

"Bye." Laura said.

"Oh there's my ma we better leave see ya." Andy said as her and Laura ran off to meet Andy's mom.

"Okay well bye." Peter said. "Oh there's my mum and dad I gotta go." He ran off waving bye to his friends.

"Okay well here we are, waiting and waiting and waiting…" James said rocking on his feet.

"Oh there's you parents." Sirius said pointing to two people.

They walked over to James's parents and went home for the summer holiday.

Lisa: Okay well done.

Laura: Yes done.

Lisa: Review.

Laura: Yes review.


	30. Invitations

Lisa: Okay update update update!

Laura: We are here to save the world with updates!

Tara: You people are idiots.

Ashley: Issues are rising up…

Lisa: Well now ya'll know I have too many issues to count.

Ashley: There ya go readers the author has to many issues to count.

Lisa: Oh come on Ashley, you have issues to.

Ashley: I know…. So does Tara and Laura!

Invitations

"Arg! Stupid books makin' me all confused." Andy said while sitting on her bed with Laura looking through some of her mom's animagus books. It was a little over one week into the summer break and so far it had been sunny, warm and sweet, but unfortunately also a full moon. Her and Laura had spent almost all there time looking at the books, her mom was not curious about the books because she did not know what they were doing or even that they took them.

"Stupid books don't help…" Andy grumbled as she opened up another one.

"They will just be patient." Laura said.

"Urg… I have no patients."

"Trust me, we all know." Laura said shaking her head and was just about to open another book when an owl flew through Andy's open window and sat on the perch that Andy's owl was on. "Oh look, isn't that James' owl?" She asked getting up and walking over to it.

"Don't know probably." She said not taking her eyes off the book, she really couldn;t care less if it was or if it wasn't. She was not in the mood

Laura took the letter off the owls foot and read it aloud.

_Dear Andy and Laura, since you're probably there too,_

_I told you I would be sending you the letter about my beach party so here it is! Okay I'm thinking tomorrow (June 24) Meet at my house around noon, everybody else can come hope you can to Remus refuses to get into a bathing suit and show his oh so lovely scar unless you come… cry baby._

_James_

"Well, are we going?" Laura said cheerfully.

"Don't know gotta ask ma." Andy said crawling out of the bed and shufled across the floor and she walked over to the banister. She stuck her head over and her feet bagn leaving the ground with how heavily she was leaning over it. "MOM!" She yelled down to the first floor.

"WHAT!" Came the reply of Mrs. Volk, most likely from the kitchen.

"CAN I GO TO JAMES' HOUSE TOMORROW?"

"TIME?"

"NOON."

"FOR WHAT."

"LATE BIRTHDAY."

"SURE."

"THANKS." She walked calmly back into the room. "I can go and now your parents."

Laura walked over to the fireplace in the room, grabbed a handful of the floo powder thats at next to it, she threw it in the fire and stuck her head in.

_Laura's house_

"Hey mum." Laura said cheerfully.

A short woman with long brunette hair and dark brown eyes was sitting on the couch in front of the fire place. She was suprised to see her daughters head in the fire place and jumped lsightly in her seat but placed her hand over her heart and smiled. "Hullo sweetie. What's up?"

"Can I go over to James' late birthday tomorrow? I have to be there at noon, we're going to the beach, Andy will be there so will Sirius, Remus and Peter and his parents will be there."

She thought it over a bit before answering. "Well I don't see why not."

"Thanks mum love you!" Laura said before sticking her head back into the fire place.

_Andy's house_

"Well?"

"I can go." Laura replied as she got up off her knees.

"Good I'll owl James back." She took a quill and parchment leaned over her desk and wrote a short letter to James.

_James,_

_Me and Laura can come see you tomorrow, and don't worry I'll get Remus in a suit if it kills me. _

_Andy_

She tied the letter to the owl still perched on her owls perch and it flew out the window back to James.

"Okay well I'm goin' to get back over to these books, throw them under my bed and go swimmin' in the river. You?" Andy said closing all the books.

"I think that's a good idea." Laura said taking all the parchment and putting it under the mattress.

_James' house _

"Oh hey your back." James said watching the owl fly back over to him.

He took the letter out and read it quickly and quietly to himself. "Good." he smiled and put the parchement on the desk.

Lisa: Wow, this is short. I just don't know how to make it longer.

Tara: It's fine just put up another chapter soon.

Ashley: It has to be long too.

Laura: Real long.

Lisa: Ya okay well review this short stupid pointless chapter please.


	31. Beach Day

Lisa: Okay next chapter!

Laura: Next chapter is here yay!

Lisa: …..

Laura: I'll stop.

Lisa: I want to thank my lovely reviewer **Yali** and my new reviewers I just got for chapter 29 and answer your questions, I thank **VFD Member **ya I know I have a lot of typos I am a bad grammar person Laura looks over my writing to make sure that the chapter is not stupid-

Laura: yes I do.

Lisa: And Tara and Ashley pretty much just there I type or write as soon as I get home from school, or I write on the bus, and usually they are the last people I talk to. And I thank **Dusty Brown **and she's my favorite character too, **passionfruitpeach** thank you that is so nice I try to make it funny a little.

Beach Day

James and Sirius sat on the couch in James' living room. James was wearing his swimsuit trunks with a white T-shirt on, and Sirius was wearing a black shirt and his black swimsuit trunks on (As Sirius always said black is his color). The room was decorated with scarlet and gold (AN: Surprise, surprise), it looked much like the Gryffindor common room. James lived in Godric's Hollow and therefore had a portrait of Godric Gryffindor and some other people from his family on the wall such as his Grandfather, Great Grandfather and so on, his fathers was in the making and James' would be up there when he reached a certain age.

James started at the portraits move above the fire place and Sirius played with a string in his black pants, but then heard a loud crash sound and when he looked down he saw Peter getting up off the floor and brushing the soot off him.

"Hey Pete." Sirius said as he walked over to him with James behind him. Peter was wearing the same thing as the other guys except his suit was orange.

"Hey guys."

"Your the first one here you know?" Sirius said.

"Really? Huh, that's unusual." Peter said picking up his bag and throwing it on the couch.

Another loud crashing sound was heard and Andy and Laura came through the fire place.

"Hey, how ya'll doin?" Andy said as she stepped through the fir place, she was wearing a pair of blue jeans, with a brown leather belt and a beige tank top.

"Good you?" James said as he helped Laura up.

"Can't complain."

"Thanks." Laura said as she got up. She was wearing a pair of cut off shorts and a scarlet shirt with a lion on the front (AN: she is one proud Gryffindor huh?).

"Okay who's here?" Andy said looking around.

"We're waiting on remus who is here now." Sirius said.

Remus stepped out of the fir place and plopped his beg down next to Peter's. Remus was wearing a pair of old faded jeans and a plain brown shirt that has seen better days.

"Hi." He said simply.

"Okay we're all here, let's go to the beach." James said as he walked into the kitchen and everybody else fallowed.

"All here honey?" Mrs. Potter said as she finished packing the cooler.

"Yes mum and don't call me that." James said ruffling his hair up.

"Am I embarrassing you?"

"Yes!" James said in a hush voice as the rest of the Gryffindors laughed behind him.

"Okay get your father." She said smiling.

James ran into the sitting room, grabbed his dad and ran back into the kitchen.

"Let's go." Mr. Potter said as he walked out the door.

They sat in the car for roughly an hour until they got to the beach. All of them squished in the back of a muggle car, luckily James' dad could put a charm on to make the back seat bigger. They were all thankful for that.

"We're here!" Mrs. Potter said to the kids in the back and they were out of the car before you could say Hogwarts.

The guys, except Remus, took off there shirts and started to go. Laura took off here shorts and shirt to revile a tank top bathing suit that was pink with yellow swirls in it. They ran towards the water but Remus and Andy stayed back. James noticed that the two were not coming and he stopped everybody else and drug them back.

"What's wrong?" James asked as he put his hands on his hips.

"Mmmm." Remus pouted in a childish way.

"That's not an answer." Sirius said.

"You said you would Andy." Laura said as she crossed her arm.

"I know!" Andy said as she stomped her foot on the ground.

"Come on." James said raising his eyebrows.

Remus and Andy looked at each other, Remus ran his hand through his hair sighed and took his shirt off then stopped. Andy took off her pants but stopped. (AN: Don't think perverted please!)

"Come on!" Sirius said. "We'll punch people who stare."

Andy was first to go she took off her shirt, her suit was a bikini and it was blue with a silver lining. She had a similar scar to Remus on her right side and some of it came over slightly to her belly button. She crossed her arms in attempt to hide it but failed poorly.

Remus then took off his pants he had on a pair of cut off jeans and it showed his horrible scar on his leg even worse then the boys remembered.

"You wear jeans over jeans?" Peter said.

"Well, I don't have a swim suit and you know I don't like to wear shorts and you obviously know why." He said looking down.

"Well come on mates water over there!" Sirius said pointing to the ocean.

They enjoyed the water for some time about two hours to be exact. Andy taught them how to body surf and the consequences if you mess up. Which Sirius learned the hard way, his stomach had such a bad sand burn on it, but James said his mum had a potion that would help in the car. And sure enough she did and Sirius' stomach was back to its normal color within minutes. He ran back and tried again and was successful, but Peter never got it. Then James taught them how to use a boggy board, which Andy crashed at apparently she was better at body surfing and was an amateur surfer along with James. Remus was a little self conscious in the beginning but he warmed up to every thing and eventually became pretty good at boggy boarding. And Peter well he just sucked at every thing

They walked out of the water to have a snack when a couple of muggle teenagers about two or three years older then them came over and started hitting on Laura and Andy.

"Hey baby how are you this _fine _day?" One of them asked Laura.

"Buzz off." She said with a disgusted look on her face.

"What about you babe?" The other one asked Andy. "Oh wait never mind." He said when he got a look at her scar, when he put his hand around her waist.

"Get off me ya perv!" Andy said as she slapped him.

"Well maybe we can look past that I like a woman with a temper." He said as he slapped her butt.

"Don't touch her!" Remus said walking over to him.

"Well, well, well look at this mate Ms. Bitch has a boy friend, lucky you could get someone with that thing on your side." He said referring to her scar. "But wait I see you have one too."

The other boy and Sirius got out of the death glare that they were in about touching Laura. "Don't talk about him or her like that!" Sirius said sharply.

"Ooooo. I'm real scared."

"Your gonna be." James said as he punched him in the face.

The guy punched him back and therefore Sirius punched him. Just to get the Gryffindors blood boiling the second guy slapped Laura and Andy at the same, and got punched in the gut and face by Laura (gut) and Andy (face). After that it was an all out fight. Eventually the life guard came over to yell at them for making a fuss and fighting.

"What are you kids doing?" He said as he walked over.

"They started it!" One of the boys yelled.

"Well tell them not to touch the girls!" James yelled back.

"Okay now why don't you all just stop and I won't tell your parents how does that sound?"

"Fine." Sirius said as he stared daggers at one of the boys.

"Okay now break it up break it up." Said the life guard.

"Get out of here." Remus said to them very calmly.

"Fine, there're not worth fighting over anyway." Said the first boy.

With that Remus tried to go after him but was held back by Peter (who did not fight much), James and Sirius.

"Forget it Rem!" Andy said as she tried to calm him down.

Laura was just so shocked at the whole situation that she just stood there staring off into space. Thinking about Sirius and what he did and if it was for her and Andy or just mainly for her.

"Come on mates let's get back to my parents and if they ask what happened blame it on the ocean." James said walking away.

They all agreed and went back to the picnic table to eat his parents did not ask what happened to them. After they ate and swam for a bit longer they took the long trip home him the small muggle car. Laura and Andy went home after James opened some more presents from other relatives and stuff. The boys went up to bed some time later and talked about the events of the day.

"What do you think happened there?" James said.

"I'll tell you what happened there Remus got himself a girl friend, that's what happened." Sirius said smiling at Remus.

"No I did not, we are just good friends."

"Right." Peter said.

"Really, guys I'm serious!" Remus said.

"No I'm Sirius." Sirius said raising his eyebrows.

"Well what about you and Laura, got a little defensive didn't you?" Remus said pointing at Sirius.

"I was just defending her honor." Sirius said.

"Sure you were." James said.

"I was!"

The four boys argued long into the night and finally went to bed at around 3 A.M. talking about absolutely nothing, and woke up at around 9:30 in the morning and then went home. Well all but Sirius and James.

Lisa: Okay I'm done.

Ashley + Tara: You were talking about us.

Lisa: I know.

Ashley: Why?

Laura: 'Cause people asked.

Tara: They asked what our point was… Well we have no point.

Ashley: We are pointless people, but anyway I believe Lis has a trivia?

Lisa: Yes anybody who guesses what Andy's last name (Volk) means gets virtual milk and cookies! And here is a hint it's a different language.


	32. Patronus

Lisa: I am back. And I thank **Moonjava **for the lovely review.

Laura: We are back, I help too.

Lisa: I do most of the work.

Laura: You do.

Lisa: Enjoy the chapter.

Patronus

The four boys meet on the train in there usual compartment in the back. They all were discussing what they did over the summer, other then go to James' house. They found out that they got a lot more information about animagus and just maybe if Andy and Laura did there part, they might be able to create the animagus potion.

They walked out of Hogsmeade Station and saw the carriages waiting outside to take them to Hogwarts. They got in one that they sat down next to Andy and Laura to discuss what they leaned about it over the summer.

"Well?" James asked.

"I was able to get a few book about it from my mom. Told her it was for an essay." Andy said smirking.

"I leaned something about it," Sirius said. "We can't pick our animal! We could end up being a frog or ant or something."

"The animal is supposed to represent us in some way, so I don't think any of us would be a reptile or ant." James said.

"Still." Sirius said.

"Okay what about the potion, you could take it and try to change and it won't work. That could happen or you could get stuck." Laura said leaning forward.

"Oh guys! I just remembered somthin, about your patronus." Andy said.

"What's a patronus?" Peter asked.

"It's a shield against dementors." Remus explained quickly.

"Oh."

"Anyway, the form your patronus takes _that_ is what you will become. So you'll know what you will become before hand to get ready and stuff." Andy said smiling.

"Cool, so we can lean this Patro somthin help me." Sirius said.

"It's called the Patronus Charm." Andy said.

"Okay well we learn this so we can know what to think of our first time we try."

"We're here." James said as the carriage stopped.

They stepped out of the carriage and waled up to the school without another word to each other. They sat down watch the sorting hat sing it's new song and all the first years get sorted.

"Were we really that small once?" Sirius asked looking at them.

"Yes, we were." James said.

"Wow."

The sorting finally ended and Dumbledore his speech for every one and then the feast began.

Six of the students left early to go to the library. When they reached it they looked up patronus.

"Patronus, patronus, ah! Patronus!" James said. "Found one!"

He walked over to the table and everybody came over to look. James read the sections of it aloud to everyone.

"Okay we want this one Patronus Conjuring." He said and then he started reading the chapter.

"In order to conjure a patronus you have to think of the happiest moment in your life. You must think of nothing else but that memory, so that the patronus can form out of that memory." James read. "When you have a good memory and you are ready you must yell _Expecto Patronum_ and your patronus should be a bright light first then take the form of some sort of animal."

"Okay so who wants to try it out?" Sirius said.

"We can't we need a dementor." Laura said looking at another book.

"Well I don't know where we're gon geta dementor." Andy said throwing her hands up in the air.

"We must find some sort of shape shifter." Remus said thinking. "The only kind I know of would be a bogart, and that's not a guarantee dementor."

"What if we find some other shape shifter?" Peter asked.

"Well ya but where are we gonna get a shape shifter?" Andy said.

"We'll find one some where." James said.

"Well we gotta hurry, we promised to help and we _will_ help." Sirius said.

"We won't give up." Peter said.

"Come on children get to your dorms, it's nearly bed time." Said Madam Prince (NA: Is that her name?).

"Okay we'll leave. Take the book with you." James said.

Sirius went over and checked the book out for them to do some late night reading with. They walked back to their dorms just in time for curfew, Andy and Laura went up to there room with Heather and Lily and the marauders went up to there dorms.

"Okay well right now let's just see if we can think of a happy memory." James said. "Alright mates THINK!"

They all closed their eyes and started to think of their happiest memory. They all started to open there eyes when they had one James opened his first, then Sirius and Peter. Remus was still thinking when they were all finished.

"Well James what did you pick?" Sirius said.

"The fist time my dad showed me how to ride a broom, a real broom the one that actually goes high. Oh Merlin that was fun. You?" James said smiling broadly.

"The day I was able to leave my parents house and come to Hogwarts, which was the best day of my life." Sirius said grinning.

"Pete?" James said.

"The day I got accepted to Hogwarts." He said.

"Why? Your family seems nice." Sirius said.

"They are butthe first time I showed magical power was only a couple days before my 11th birthday."

"So you just made it."

"I guess."

"So Rem what about you?" James said.

Remus opened his eyes and looked annoyed. "I can't think of one."

"You can't think of one?" Sirius repeated. "Why not? What about the day we found out you were a werewolf? Was that not happy?"

"No, it wasn't _happy_ it was something else I can't describe it. But I can't thnk of one single happy memory."

"You said you had two sisters, what about them?" Peter said.

"I can really only remember one the other left with my dad, and Daina she is much older then me, we didn't really have many big happy brother sister bondingmoments." Remus then started to laugh a little. "But I remember this one time we went to the lake in the woods with my mom and _both _my sisters and m – my dad," he finished sadly. "Before I was a werewolf my life was perfect, we actually had money, my whole family was together, always happy, smiling but I ruined it." Remus said looking down.

"It wasn't your fault, you couldn't have known." James said,

"But it seems that I just found a memory in the most unlikely place." Remus said smiling.

"Really where?" Peter said.

"A memory with my dad in it I hate my dad for obvious reasons." Remus said.

"Well at least you found one, weather your dad's in it or not." Sirius said.

There was a knock on the door and the Head Girl (Ashley)poked her head in. "Hey go to bed boys." She said.

"Hey you're a girl! Why are you hear?" Sirius said.

"Head Boy's sick so I now control all the dorms."Ashley said smiling.

"Damn." James said.

"Go. To. Sleep." She said before leaving.

"Fine." James said.

"Stuck up." Sirius said as he crawled into his bed.

They then all fell into a deep sleep.

Lisa: The end is corny.

Laura: It is but it's an end.

Lisa: No one knows my wonderful trivia? Guess notbye.

Laura: Bye bye!


	33. Bogarts

Lisa: Here we go again. And I once again thank **Moonjava**.

Laura: Our loyal reviewer.

Lisa: Ya, oh and I'm only going to go one more chapter on the trivia until I tell you the answer. The question is in the end of the chapter Beach Day.

Laura: And we begin!

Bogarts 

They were all sitting in Oprit's class and today it seemed would be an exiting lesson because they were studying Bogarts. Remus and Andy, they were nervous because there Bogart were both a full moon. When he decided that he would let each member of the class go at the Bogart they thought he may have been trying to get them found out.

"Okay now who would like to go first?" He said looking around the room. "Ah, Ms. Evans?"

Lily got up and walked over to the cabinet that Oprit brought in from the dungeons.

"Now you remember what I said?" He asked Lily who nodded. "Okay ready… one two three go." He said as he used his wand and opened up the cabinet.

Lily looked on in horror as the Bogart turned into a werewolf right in front of her. She started at it as it bared it's teeth and growled at her (AN: and no Lily does not know that Andy is a werewolf.) slim was dripping from it's teeth as it inched forward. "_R – Riddikulus!_" She yelled as the wolf turned into a small little puppy. She smiled and walked back to her seat.

Remus and Andy were both still staring wide eyed at the small puppy on the floor of the room.

Oprit cleared his throat and glance and the two people in the class who were still staring at the spot before he continued. "Who would like to go next? Mr. Potter?"

James stepped up and stared at his Bogart, it was a giant red peacock with large red eyes and a flame for a tail. James gulped. "_Riddikulus!_" He yelled and a large fire extinguisher sprayed the foamy water stuff on it and it collapsed. He smiled and walked back to his seat.

"A demonic peacock?" Sirius asked when James sat down and James just shrugged.

"Ms. Avalon?" He called and Laura walked up to the Bogart it then changed into all of her friends and family dead on the floor. But unlike the others Andy and Remus were mauled and bloody on the floor; the rest looked like it may have been the killing curse. (AN: Do you get why Andy and Remus looked like that?)

Laura gagged as she looked at the horrible sight but closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "_Ri – Riddikulus_!" She cried almost like she was out of breath. All of the dead bodies turned into a bunch of kittens playing with a ball of string. She sighed in relief and then giggled at the sight.

The rest of the class went well for the most part, Oprit tried to delay the fact that Andy and Remus went up but seeing as he could not do that he called Andy up to the front.

She gulped and walked up glancing a look at Remus. She reached her bogart and it turned into the full moon right before her eyes, and it would not just stay a silvery orb in the air it had to have clouds around it making it even more obvious. Andy winced when she saw it and she raised her wand and yelled at it strongly. "_Riddikulus_!" It turned into a ball and it popped letting confetti fly around the room.

As she walked back to her seat she could hear people whispering about her Bogart on the way. She sat down next to Remus he gave her a reassuring smile and she smiled back trying to look like nothing bothered her but she failed miserably.

Several more students went up and then Remus was called up to the front of the room. He knew what to expectbecause ofAndy's, but he thought about how the students would react when he and Andy's Bogart were the same thing. He walked up to the Bogart and it turned into the full moon right in front of him and he shuddered. He looked at the full moon and said; "_Riddikulus_!" He walked back to his seat quickly trying to ignore the chatter around them about his Bogart.

"Did you see that they both fear the moon?" Said one girl I a hushed voice.

"I know isn't that weird?" Said her friend.

Remus and Andy tried not to pay attention to them but frankly it was very hard.

When the left the class people were still talking to each other about the Bogart thing. They all walked over to the Gryffindor Common room quickly they had about twenty minutes until there next class. Andy and Remus had Ancient Runes, while Sirius James and Peter had Divination. Andy and Remus did not care for that subject, they thought that it was just stupid and not to mention they were afraid of some sort of werewolf sign in a crystal ball or something.

"Dang, I wonder if anybody suspected anything." Andy said sitting down on the couch.

"I don't think so." Remus said sitting next to her.

"Hope not."

"If they did don't you think there reaction would have been bigger?" Laura said.

"Not if they didn't know yet, but it may be only a matter of time." Remus said running his hand through his hair.

"Don't' worry about it, even if people do find out what's the worst that can happen?" Sirius said. "If then like attack you we're there."

"We could get kicked outta school." Andy said.

"Why?" Peter said.

"In case you haven't noticed people don't take to kindly to werewolves." Remus said frowning.

"All those superstitions and everything you've heard them, ya know about werewolves attacking people for no reason and quick to temper, ripping limbs off." Andy said looking disgusted.

"Yeah I can't believe people believe that." James said.

"Hey, um Laura?" Andy said.

"Huh? What?" She said looking away from Sirius.

"What about Lily? I _know _she'll leave after what happened today with her Bogart."

"Well she is muggle born all she knows about werewolves is what she reads in books." Laura said. "She can't really help it, but I'm sure once she hears about all that being bull crap she'll come around."

"It will all be okay, don't worry." Remus said as he reached over to hold her hand and she smiled at him.

"Hey, don't mean to ruin the mood but we have to go class starts in about three minutes." Laura said.

They all got up and made it over to there next class, Laura went with the boys to divination, she had always been interested in the future and crystal balls and that stuff.

They all made it to class in time, and that's not including Sirius, James and Peter they had to pull a small prank on some Slytherins on there way up there. They floated some water over one of the stair cases and tipped it when they walked under. It's a classic but it's a great one, and it works well as for getting them pissed off.

Lisa: Okay well that was good.

Laura: It was, how will Lily react?

Lisa: Well you will just have to wait and find out.

Laura: Okay so review these lovely chapters.


	34. Midnight Confessions

Lisa: Okay thank you **Kaibaslillgal92** for your lovely review, also I thank **Moonjava **and** dancingfreak** for the reviews.

Laura: Nobody tried to answer.

Lisa: YaI guessnobody knows the answer. Well then I guess I will have to tell ya Volk means wolf in Russian. Are you people to lazy to go to a translator or somthin?

Midnight Confessions

Andy walked up the stairs to the girl's dormitories very slowly; she was scared of facing Lily. She saw what the bogart was; now she knew that Lily hated werewolves. Laura had lied to her in the summer before she came here, she had said that she had friends that would not care they would understand. But she was very, very wrong. She did not blame Laura though, most people could not handle werewolves they were scared into believing all the myths that were clearly wrong. She reached the top of the stairs took a deep breath and walked in.

"Hey guys." She said as she stepped in the dorm room.

"Oh hey Andy." Laura said in her perky voice.

"What'cha talkin 'bout?" Andy asked a she sat down on her bed cross legged.

"Nothin really." Lily said.

Andy just nodded she did not really want to talk to Lily right at the moment or ever again for that matter. Laura knew and tried to lighten the mood.

"So who thinks Sirius is hot huh?" She knew she was digging her own grave saying this but it was worth it.

"Oh come on Laura, we all know you _are _the only one in this room. Me I have no one, Lily would rather die then be seen alone with any of the marauders and Andy well Andy has Remus." Heather said looking up from her magazine.

"What I do not!" Andy saidlooking up.

"Oh please you two were made for each other." Lily said.

Andy just glared at them for a bit forgetting all of her troubles until another conversation was brought up.

"Oh Andy been meaning to ask you. What's up with your bogart what was that the moon?" Lily said looking directly at Andy.

"Oh um yeah. Yeah i – it was." Andy said stuttering.

"Why what it a moon? What's so scary about a moon." Heather asked.

"Bad experience and I don't wanna talk 'bout it." Andy said.

"It involved a werewolf didn't it?" Lily said looking at Andy and Andy's expression told her it did. "I knew it. I hate werewolves, dangerous creatures they are. I have read everything ever published on them including a couple written by a wolf. Bunch of rubbish those were."

"How do ya know that though? Have ya ever met one?" Andy said frowning slightly.

"No but I have read enough and you should know better then anyone in this room books don't lie. They've done research and experiments and all that stuff." Lily said.

"No, books don't lie but people do. And who writes the books I ask you?" Andy said slowly.

"Well people do." Lily said looking as though she had been defeated. "But why would they lie? The only books I have ever read where the werewolf is a nice person is the books where the wolf has written it and you know they lie. They are nasty, violent disgusting crea - ." Lily said turning her attention back to her own book which sat in her lap.

"Lily!" Andy said stopping her in mid sentence. Lily looked up real surprised and so did Laura and Heather. They had never really heard Andy lose her temper like that, she has with Snape, a teacher every now and then but this was different the was she had said it. "Stop, just stop." She said starting to calm down.

"Why what's up?" Lily said looking at her.

"Lily I'm a werewolf." Andy stated out strong but finished sadly and he started at Lily.

"What?" Lily said quietly.

"I'm a – a werewolf."

"Why didn't you ever say anything?" Heather said.

"Why do you think?" Andy said as she stared at Lily very coldly.

"I – I didn't know." Lily said.

Andy just got up and left the room and walked down to the common room.

"I didn't know." Lily repeated.

"Oh Merlin." Laura said quietly and buried her head in her hands.

"What? Did you know?" Heather asked.

Laura nodded.

"Since when?"

"Since we werelike seven."

"Seven how long has she had it?" Heather asked.

Laura help up five fingers and sighed she felt guilty telling them all this stuff about her best friend.

"Wow. I – I didn't mean to I swear." Lily said looking at the two remaining girls in the room.

"Its alrigh' your muggleborn you would only believe what you have read in books." Laura said to her. "You two don't mind do you?"

"Well no, I think that it's kind of cool. Not the blinding pain and such but ya know one of my best friends is a werewolf…" Heather trailed off.

"Lily?" Laura asked her as she sat on her bed looking down.

"I don't know. It's hard to live your whole wizarding world life to believe that something is evil and even before that, just to realize that it's not bad at all." Lily said.

"I know but are you still her friend?" Laura asked.

"Well… Yes, huh ya I guess I am." Lily said.

"Okay well let's go and tell then shall we?" Laura said getting up.

The three girls walked down the stairs to the common room to find Andy staring absently at the fire with no expression on her face.

"Andy?" Laura said very quietly.

"Mmm?" She said not taking her gaze away from the fire.

"Look Andy, we don't care we don't give a damn about it at all honest." Heather said sitting down.

"S'not you I'm worried 'bout." She said looking at Lily.

"I don't care, I am a book person and I believe what I read in books what can I say other then sorry?" Lily said. "Besides who could be mad at you for long you got that little southern accent that you just can't stay serious in." Lily said smiling.

Andy started to laugh a little.

"See?" Lily said pointing. "Right there this is a very serious situation and she's laughing!"

"Girls do I have to jinx you to make you go to bed?" Ashley said appearing from the stair case. "I've already talked to you tonight." She said pointing at Andy. "Go to bed or I will be force to use violence." Ashley said smirking then disappearing into the darkness of the stairwell.

"C'mon let's go up to bed before we get our heads chopped of by little Ms. I'm-a-popular-head-girl." Andy said getting up.

The other three girls got up and walked over to where Andy was waiting for them by the stairs and then without another word they walked up the stairs and went to bed.

Lisa: Okay all done.

Laura: Please review!


	35. Another Quidditch Season

Lisa: Okay skippin' a head a couple of months to Quidditch tryouts. Oh and I thank **Moonjava **and **dancinfreak** for the reviews.

Laura: OH! Some of you people will be happy with this chapter I know it!

Lisa: They will Muhahahaha!

Laura: …….

Lisa: ……….

Another Quidditch Season

"Oh Remmy." James said in a song like voice as he walked up to Remus in the common room Remus was sitting on the couch next to Andy, Laura, Sirius and Peter.

"Don't call me that." He said facing James.

"Lookie, lookie. Quidditch tryouts and it just so happens we need a new chaser and beater on the team. What do ya say wanna tryout?" James said holding the flyer for tryouts in his hands.

"Oh James I don't know." Remus said.

"Oh come on Rem it'll be fun." Sirius said.

"But – "

"You are a good chaser and you should be one the team." James said.

"You are good." Andy said looking at him.

"You should be on my side."

Andy laughed but then James got an idea.

"Hey Andy, you should tryout for the spot of beater. You're not horriblein fact your good and you will have a heavy stick to whack stuff with."

"He's right you know." Sirius said.

"Okay fine. But I will only tryout _if_ Remus tries out for the team." She said now smirking at Remus.

"What?" Remus cried out. "No way I don't wanna!"

"Then I don't wanna." She said as she folded her arms.

Remus sighed heavily as he leaned back against the couch. "Fine! I'll try out for the team."

"Yes!" Sirius said.

"Quidditch is the only way to go." James said ruffling his hair.

"According to you." Laura said.

"And what is wrong with Quidditch?" James said.

"I said nothing of the sort." Laura said putting her hands up.

&&&&&&&&&&&

It was two days later and the day of tryouts, there were very few people there at the tryouts. Andy and Remus were the first people to show up then they noticed that Mike and Ashleigh were back for beater and someone else he was a second year named Andrew.

And then the people for chaser came out, first was a prettythird year girl named Candii Rose she had short layered blond hair that reached her shoulders and a small sweet smile. Behind her were several of the boys trying out for the position from all different years (except seventh). They also seemed to be trying there hardest to get her attention. There was also a fifth year girl there that had light blond-red hair just below her shoulders

Finally the team and team caption arrived at the Quidditch Pitch. Sirius and James shot Andy and Remus a good luck smiles. The two of them returned nervous glances back.

The team caption gave out the necessary speech to everyone before he started. "Okay chasers this way."

Candii, the four boys behind her, the fifth year girland Remus came out of the crowd.

All of the boys went and they were decent, but Remus new that he was better then that. The girl was good but was not to great at sharp turns.Then it was Candii's turn, Remus thought it best to go last, she mounted her broom and took off. She was very good from what Remus had seen of her. He thought that he may have a bit of competition.

When she was done Remus went up he had to use on of the school's brooms because he could not afford one of his own and neither could his parents. He was able to block the first few Quaffles that were thrown in by James. Remus new that he was letting him off easy so he gave James a look, and thenJames gave in throwing the Quaffle in the best he could. Remus was only able to block about half of them, but that was pretty good considering it was James throwing them in and he and Sirius were the stars of the team.

Finally he was finished and he flew down to everybody.

"You looked good." Andy commented as he walked over to her.

"Thanks." He said in return. "But now it's your turn."

She nodded and walked over to the other people who were trying out for beater.

First went Mike he had gotten much better then he was last year he hit almost every target. Andy could really not find one thing wrong with his technique she just hoped the team did. Then Ashleigh went, Andy decided that she could beat her easily she was not bad on the broom, but she did not hit all of her targets very well. Ashleigh came back down looking angry and frustrated.

It was then Andy's turn she flew up hit all the targets proved that she was good at flying fast and hitting accurately at the same time. She also had to dodge a couple of Bludgers that went her way, she did very well until the end where she was hit by one on the end of her broom, that made her broom go out of control and start to fall. But she finally got control of her broom when she was no more then five feet off the ground and landed.

"Damn." She said as she got off and walked over to Remus.

"Don't worry, you did good and they might even give you extra points for handling your broom well at the fall."

"Mmm." She said.

"Okay that's enough we have all seen what you can do and now we have to decide if you're good enough to be on the Gryffindor Quidditch team." Said the team caption.

Everybody walked away from the Quidditch Pitch except for the players. Andy and Remus headed back to the common room to wait for Sirius and James to get back. When they got to the common room they found Peter sitting in front of the fire.

"About times you guys got back what did you do take a long cut? I left the same time you did and I got here several minutes before you." Peter said looking at them both.

They just shrugged and sat down. "How do you think we did Pete?" Remus asked.

"You did great from were I was sitting, oh and Andy you have to go up to your dorm girls are waiting for you."

"Thanks." She said as she ran up the stairs.

"What do ya think there gonna talk about?" Peter asked.

Remus shrugged. "Girl stuff."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Andy reached the dorm room and entered. The three girls motioned for her to sit down. So she took a seat on her bed.

"Well?" Lily asked.

"Well what?" Andy replied.

"Well are you goin' out with Remus yet?"

"Urg, no we are not goin' out… yet." Andy said smiling.

"But you will." Laura said.

"I don't know."

"Think he wants to?" Heather said.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Back down stairs Sirius and James have come back.

"What's up?" Remus asked.

"All up to the caption now we have no say and really never did." Sirius said.

"Why." Peter said.

"'Cause we're friends with you and would want you on the team even if you sucked."

"But you don't." James said quickly.

"Well?" Sirius said looking at Remus.

"Well what?" Remus said looking confused.

"Well are you and Andy goin' out yet? A blind man could tell she likes you." Sirius said smirking.

"No not yet." Remus said running his hand through his hair.

"Oooo here that boys? There's a yet." Sirius said.

"Do you like her?" James said.

Remus nodded slightly and smiled. "A lot."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

It was the day that the Quidditch tryouts were being posted on the board in the common room. Everybody was down there, butRemus and Andy were one of the first people on the site.

"Yes!" Andy exclaimed. "We made it!"

"We did? We're on the team?" Remus said.

Without thinking Andy pulled Remus into a hug, and Remus seemed very surprised at this and he hugged her back.

"Um Andy?" Remus asked pausing slightly.

"Huh what?" She said as she pulledback andlooking directly at him still smiling.

"What if I asked you would you go out with me?" He said looking nervous.

Andy smiled even more. "What if I said yes?"

"Then we could make our what ifs a reality."

"I think I'd like that." Andy said and then kissed his lightly on the lips.

"I think I like that even more." Remus said smiling.

Andy giggled and then they went off with Remus' had his hand around her waist.

"'Bout time." Laura said looking at the two of them.

"I know it took them forever." Sirius said.

The remaining marauders (including Remus), Lily, Heather and Andy started laughing

"What? What happened? Tell me!" Sirius said turning around in circles looking at everybody.

They all just shook there heads and walked away.

"What'd we do?" Laura said looking at Sirius who just shrugged.

Lisa: It happened.

Laura: It finally did.

Lisa: And I have to apologize for something earlier in my story I wrote Andy saying things without a southern accent ya know like she said mum instead of ma or mom. So if you could just like disregard all that stuff it would be appreciated. I really did not know where I was going with her then but now I do.

Laura: Ya just ignore it all.

Lisa: Okay so send your review all are greatly appreciated.


	36. Ingredients

Lisa: Okay next chapter and before we get to that the tank you's... I thank **Moonjava **and** dancinfreak**for the lovely reviews.

Laura: Okay enjoy the chapter.

Lisa: Read on!

Ingredients 

The marauders and Andy and Laura sat in the boy's dorm talking about the potion that they needed for the animagus potion. Remus and Andy sat on his bed with Andy head leaning on his chest as he played with her hair, Laura sat on Sirius' bed along with James, Peter and Sirius (his bed was right across from Remus'). They decided to sit on the beds furthest away from the doors in case of ease droppers, and they were the cleanest.

"Well, what's the first thing we need?" Peter asked.

"Newts eyes." Remus said.

"Well that's easy access, we can just get that from potions class." Sirius said.

"Well next is nightshade." Remus continued.

"Nightshade? Where the hell are we gonna get that?" Andy said looking at Remus.

"I think it may be in Rigalatria's office. She has everything potions related, little obsessed if you ask me." James said.

"Ya but how are we gonna get it." Laura asked.

"The marauders have there ways." Sirius said smiling.

"Really?" Andy said smirking at him.

"Really, we have our own magic." Sirius said.

"Like the invisibility cloak?" Andy said with an eyebrow raised.

"Wh – wh. H – how did… What?" Sirius said James and Peter looked just as surprised.

"I'm a werewolf duh of course I can _smell_ you even if you are under that thing."

"Oh." James said still looking slightly confused.

"She is right; I can smell you under it a mile away." Remus said shrugging.

"Why didn't you say anything?" Peter said.

"Didn't think it was necessary, but let's concentrate on getting those in ingredients shall we?" Remus said.

"Okay so what do we do?" Laura said.

"Well first we have to get Rigalatria out of her office." Sirius said. "Any ideas?"

"Pull a prank." James said and they all nodded in agreement. Hewent into a thinking position for afew minutes along with Sirius but James came out of it first."Okay Laura, Remus and Pete can pull some sort of prank outside of her office and have the cloak of course. Okay then Sirius, me and Andy could go in and grab the stuff." James continued.

"Why am I going?" Andy asked.

"Werewolf nose if we run into Ms. Norris, and you can tell if someone is coming or not." James explained.

Andy simply nodded.

"Okay so what prank can you pull?" Sirius said.

"Well it is near the Slytherin House, so we could like get the password and get in kill the common room a bit." Laura said.

They all looked at her like she was crazy.

"What am I not a loud to be a bad ass?"

They all nodded and she scoffed.

"We don't need the password I already have it." Remus said they all looked at him. "I overheard it from after a potions class from a Slytherin."

"You didn't tell us because…?" James said.

"Forgot." He said.

"Okay." Said Sirius. "You guys can tackle the common room while we go get the stuff. Got it?"

"Got it." They all said in unison.

"Okay so when we gonna put this thing inta action?" Andy said.

"Tomorrow it's a Friday and we need to do this as soon as possible." Sirius said.

"Let's do it." Laura said.

They all put there hands in and then paused before saying anything.

"We need somthin' to say." Andy said.

"We do." James said.

"But what?" Peter said.

"Mmm…" Laura said thinking.

"Eureka! I've got it!" Sirius said putting his finger in the air.

"What?" Laura said.

"Well you do you guy's think of 'we solemnly swear we are up to no good'?" Sirius said grinning.

"I like it." James said.

"And how 'bout when we are successful in our trouble we say 'mischief managed'?" Remus said raising his famous eyebrow.

"Sounds good let's do this." Andy said.

They all nodded in agreement and put there hands in the center again.

"1, 2, 3 we solemnly swear we are up to no good!" They all shouted together.

&&&&&&&&&&&&

The next day when they were done with all there classes, dinner and everybody went to sleep the girls snuck over to the boy's dorm to go get the ingredients.

"Okay so when we gonna this thing?" Andy said rubbing her hands together.

"Yup, let's go." James said grabbing his invisibility cloak. "Here ya go Rem."

"Thanks, come on guys." They all snuck downstairs and somehow they all managed to get under the cloak, although it was not very comfortable.

When they finally got to the potions class they peeked in and saw Rigalatria in her office grading papers. They all left and went behind a corner where they would not be seen.

"Here take the cloak." James said. Remus took it and left with Laura and Peter.

After about ten minutes they heard loud footsteps coming down the hall and they all looked around the corner to see a Slytherin head boy and girl running down the hall to the classroom.

"Professor! Professor! Somebody has snuck into the common room and vandalized it." Cried the boy.

"It's horrible!" Said the girl.

"Show me." Said Rigalatria she left her office and as soon as she left the tree of them slipped into the classroom and hurried over to the office.

"Come on!" Andy said in a very hushed voice. She creped up the stairs followed by the guys and looked around the office.

"I think I found it." Whispered James. "Yeah, yeah this is it."

"What else do we need?" Sirius said.

"Um, we need newt eyes and I believe we also need frogs tongues." She said.

"Okay here frogs tongue." Sirius said.

"Found the newt eyes. Let's go, quickly." They all crept out of the office and walked in to the classroom as quietly as they could.

Andy put her hand out and sniffed the air slightly and grabbed the two boys and pulled them behind one of the desks. Only about a second later Rigalatria walked into the classroom mumbling something under her breath. She stopped in the middle of the classroom, looked around and narrowed her eyes. The tree terrified Gryffindors were still hiding behind the desk biting there bottom lips and praying.

She started to move around to the desks and they all froze. Sirius pulled on there shirts and singled them to follow him. When she crept to the side of the desk that they were on they had already gone to the other side. They snuck around to the desks behind them when she started moving again and James now prayed that he had his invisibility cloak with him now.

She bent over to look at something on the floor and they took there chance and bolted out the door which was now only about four feet away and did not stop until they were completely out of the dungeons and were very far away.

When they stopped they still had to go up one level to the Gryffindor common room.

"Bloody hell." Sirius said. "That was too close I thought we would be caught for sure."

"Thank the lord for Andy nose right?" James said as he patted Andy on the back.

"Finally being a werewolf comes into use huh?" She said and they all laughed at that but were still out of breath.

"Hey what's up we saw her go in and you guys not come out yet. How on earth did you manage?" Remus said walking up to them taking the invisibility cloak off. "Then we saw you bolt out of the room like you were on fire."

"She almost got us but thanks to Andy here we were safe." Sirius said.

"Thank goodness." Laura said breathing a sigh of relief.

"I tell you if I were in there I would not be able to _not_ get caught." Peter said.

"I know you would be the death of us all Pete." James said putting his arm around Peter.

"Well we were successful." Remus said putting his hand out.

"We were." James said also putting his hand out.

They all then followed there lead and put there hands out and whispered:

"Mischief managed."

Lisa: Well I enjoyed writing that one.

Laura: Ya.

Lisa: And I know that it is 'I solemnly swear...' and all that crap but if I putthat inwhen they all said it, it would just sound stupid. But don't worry it does not affect the marauders map at all.

Laura: Please review.


	37. Bad Game

Lisa: Thanks to **Moonjava** for the review.

Laura: Okay so a game! First game of the season woOt woOt!

Lisa: … Rrriiight… Okay well enjoy!

Games

It was two weeks after the day that they got the ingredients out of Rigalatria's office and ever since she has been real suspicious of Gryffindors. But they have had no further success trying to find out the rest of the ingredients. This week was the first Quidditch game of the season, Gryffindor vs.Slytherin. The game would be starting in exactly one hour and the Gryffindor Quidditch team was sitting in the common room already in uniform and ready to go.

"So you two ready for this?" Robert (team caption) asked Remus and Andy.

"Fine." Remus said nodding.

"Okay 'cause I know that the first game can be scary." Robert said.

"We're okay really." Andy said smiling.

"Alright." He said as he walked away to the rest of the team.

They sat there for about five more seconds without being disturbed, before James and Sirius came over. "Hey guys." James said.

"How ya doin'." Sirius asked as they plopped down on the couch next to them.

"Fine you?" Andy said.

"Okay." Sirius said. "Oh we had better go." He said and they all got up and fallowed the rest of the team out of the common room and down to the Quidditch Pitch.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

When they made it down there the they saw that the Slytherins were already down there working on there strategy against them. They walked into the locker room where Robert pulled out a chalkboard and started to write there strategy on it.

"Okay, so you Potter will be heading this way while…"

That was about as far as he got before everybody had drowned him out. They did not know how long he was talking all they knew is that it was a long time. Finally they noticed that it started to come to an end.

"So do we all have it down memorized?" He asked looking around at everybody.

"Oh sure you bet Rob." Sara said but in reality none of them got anything down.

"Great, I have a good feeling about this game." He said smiling and grabbing his broom.

Everybody nodded and grabbed there brooms too. They stood in front of the curtain for several seconds and then it moved away exposing them to the huge crowd of Hogwarts students.

Tim started to call out the players as they flew out. "Here we go. We have Robert Daniels caption and chaser, Sirius Black and Andromeda Volk our two beaters, Sara Matial the seeker, James Potter and Lindsey Rafenal the chasers and last but not least Remus Lupin the keeper!"

The whole stadium cheered (except the Slytherin side). Then he called out the Slytherin team. "First we have Sly Morris the caption and beater, Arina Clide the keeper, Kevin Flint, Szarinr Braken, Jerry Drazin the tree chasers, Werdon Pryne the other beater and Laurence Harinie the seeker!" It was obvious that Tim said these names with less enthusiasm as the Gryffindor ones.

They all flew up and got in there positions and ready for the game. Then Madam Hooch stepped up and realesed the snitch and Bludgers.

She picked up the Quaffle. "I want a clean game, and I expect that from everyone!" She yelled up and then through the Quaffle up in the air.

"The game begins!" Tim yelled out. "And Lindsey is first with the Quaffle go go score! Yes! Ten points to Gryffindor!" Tim pumped him fist in the air. "Now Jerry has the Quaffle come on Gryffindor get him!"

"Tim do not play favorites when you are still on the microphone!" McGonagall yelled.

"Sure, sure professor. Oh no! Remus look out the Bludger!" Tim yelled leaning forward.

"Remus!" Andy cried as she saw a bludger headed strait toward Remus. He had his back turned to it so when h by the time he turned around there was not enough time to move.

But luckily he did not have to worry about that because Andy came just in time to knock it away when it was about three feet away from him.

"Thanks." He said.

"Don't mention it." She gave him a peck on the cheek and flew away to knock another Bludger at the Slytherin team and Remus blocked the Quaffle with the end of his broom by doing a flip.

"Aw, the nice Quidditch team couple." Tim said. "Good to know none of that mushy stuff affects there playing abilities. Okay James has the Quaffle and he shots he scores! Twenty to zero! Wait a go James!" he added another ten points to the Gryffindor team. "The Slytherins have the Quaffle the throw it and oh no! Get it get it get it! Yes! Remus got it right at the last minute that's how it's done!"

"We have to start to score some points." Said the Slytherin caption.

"What are we gonna do?" Said a chaser.

"Get rid of the defence." He said

"Cheat?"

"Yup." He explained what they were gonna do to the other Slytherin.

He then flew up to Remus and hit him on the back of his head with his beater stick, when Remus went to block the Quaffle from going in the hoop. Remus was knocked unconscious right away and fell off his broom down to the ground.

"REMUS!" Andy yelled as she saw him hit the ground; she was on the other side of the field and did not have enough time to fly over.

"Rem!" Sirius and James yelled and immediately joined Andy to fly over.

"Time!" Madam Hooch said as she landed on the ground next to a unconscious Remus and Andy, James and Sirius sitting next to him.

"He's unconscious." Sirius said.

"Damn Slytherins." James said.

They saw Pomfery run over to his side and lift his head up to see a bad gash on the back of his head. "Oh dear, we have to get him over to the hospital wing immediately." She conjured a stretcher and by that time the entire Gryffindor team was over there, and the Slytherins were getting punished by madam Hooch. "Make way, make way." She said as she walked through the crowd.

The team fallowed her to the hospital wing along with several other Gryffindors like Peter, Laura, Lily and Heather.

They weren't aloud to see Remus for a good half hour and when they did he did not wake up until about fifteen minutes but after he did they still could not see him because Pomfery was fussing over him. Over all it was an hour until they were able to have a meaningful conversation with him, and the team decided that he should be with his close friends and that they would see him later along with Lily and Heather.

"Hey Rem, how ya feeling?" Sirius said all of them were still in there Quidditch robes.

"Like the bloodyWillow just threw me across school grounds and then was trampled by ten centaurs in the forbidden forest." Remus replied groggily.

"Well if it makes you feel any better you look… okay." Laura said forcing a smile.

"Oh thanks a bunch." Remus said sarcastically.

"She's right just take away the bandage from your head and you could get up and leave." Andy said reassuringly.

"I kow something that will make you feel better 'cause of the Slytherins cheating ways they had to automatically for-fit the game we won." James said.

"Really that's great." Remus said smiling to the best of his ability.

"Yeah you bet it's great. But at a big price." Andy said. "How 'bout I kiss it and make it all better?"

"That's a good idea." Remus said and she kissed him on the forehead.

"Oh come on break it up." Sirius said. "You know Robert ain't to happy about that little kiss over by the hoop."

The two of them just shrugged and looked innocent. "What can we say?" Remus said.

"Didn't affect our playin' did it?" Andy said raising her eyebrow.

"Well did it?" Remus said raising his eyebrow to.

"I'll tell you two you are so alike it's a miracle you're not twins." Laura said.

"Twins ain't always alike." Andy said. "My brother and sister are almost nothing alike."

"You have a brother and sister?" Sirius asked.

"Yup, there turning twenty-two in three months."

"What're there names?" James asked.

"Cassiopeia and Aries… What my ma had a thing for weird names. Look at my name!"

"Your time is up children please leave and let Mr. Lupin rest." Pomfery said as she left her office and into the room.

"Okay, bye Rem." Sirius said waving.

"Bye bye." Andy said.

James, Peter and Laura just waved.

"Bye." Remus said as he was waving.

Madam Pomfery went up to him and gave him a potion that would make him go to sleep real quick. He took it and went out almost instantly.

Lisa: Poor Remmy.

Laura: Well he is the keeper he's like the goalie if he was not there it would be easy to score.

Lisa: He wasn't the original person I was gonna have get hurt it was originally James.

Laura: Really?

Lisa: Yeah okay well review.


	38. Years End

Lisa: next chapter is here.

Laura: Yay next chapter.

Lisa: Once again I apologize for mistakes in earlier chapters. And I thank **Moonjava**

Years End

Remus got out of the hospital wing a week later and they had won every Quidditch game since but one against Ravenclaw. It was so close to, but finally the Ravenclaws got the snitch. They won the Quidditch Cup, but lost the House Cup to the Slytherins. The marauders got them back, and bad they will think twice about bragging next time they win something. But right now it was the last day of classes and they were all board in Binn's class you'd think that a dead guy would be more interesting. The marauders were apssoing notes during the class while Andy slept and Laura was taking notes for the next years class.

(AN: I'm writing the different lines for the different people in different ways. Did I write different to many times? But anyway here it is _Remus_, James, **Peter, _Andy_**, _Laura_and Sirius.)

Merlin this is bloody awful!

How could he be this boring! He's dead a ghost he should be living!

_Well we only have one more day._

**To long.**

Way to long.

Stupid coffee, if we didn't drink coffee this morning we could be sleeping like Andy over there.

**She's smart.**

In a dumb way.

_Watch it mate!_

Sorry.

_It's okay hey wake her up class is almost over._

James leaned over to nudge Andy on her shoulder. She moaned and punched James in the arm.

"Come on get up." James said.

"Five more minutes." Andy moaned.

"Come on class is almost over, then we leave and never come back until next year."

"I'm up." Andy said raising her head up. She looked over at the notes and punched Sirius in the arm and took the parchment and started writing.

_**Dumb? Who you callin' dumb? I outta hex you into next week.**_

No have mercy on me!

_Stop being a git._

Never!

Just shutit you two.

_**Hey look Laura finally fell asleep.**_

**New she couldn't stay awake the whole class.**

_**Better wake her up.**_

Andy slapped Laura up side the head and she threw her head up and gave Andy a death glare. And grabbed the parchment and took out her quill.

_What! I was having a good dream about lolly pops._

_Class is almost over._

Thought you might want to get up.

_Well thank you for being so caring._

No problem at all.

The bell rang signaling that class was over and everybody flew out of the class so fast that there dust shapes were still there. (NA: Don't know why I put that in there.) They walked over to the Gryffindor common room, history was there last class. They planned to play a big prank that night for the end of the year so they had to go and plan it out in the boy's dorm room.

They all sat in the common room waiting for dinner to roll around.

"I'm hungry." Peter complained.

"You're always hungry." Sirius said.

"Speak for yourself." James said. "You're the one who's always hungry."

"Am not."

"Am to."

"Am not."

Am to."

Am-"

"Shut up!" Andy yelled over them. "You're too loud and we are trying to think."

"We have to come up with a good prank for tonight." Remus said.

"What about something with the stair case?" Laura suggested looking around.

"But what?" Peter said.

"How about we put the slide charm on them?" Sirius said. "You know like the one on the stairs to the girl's dorm?"

"And of course you would know about hat charm." Andy said smirking.

"Shut it." Sirius said pointing. "But anyway, if we put a sealing charm on and a code no one will be able to break it but us."

"That is brilliant!" James said smiling broadly.

"I know!" Sirius said.

"Don't mean to ruin the happy mood but hello dinner?" Laura said holding up Remus's wrist and pointing to his watch.

"Oh you're right." Andy said looking at her own watch. "Better get goin'."

They all made there way down to the great hall for dinner. They got through dinner pretty good without spilling any of the information about the prank. But right after dinner they agreed to meet in the common room at ten thirty sharp and then pull the prank.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Come on hurry up." Andy said as they snuck down the stairs and to the common room.

"I'm trying, hard to move fast and be quiet at the same time." Laura snapped.

"Alright, chill out." Andy said. "We're there anyway."

"Where are they?" Laura said confused.

"Oh I don't know where oh where could they be?" Andy said in a mocking voice as she walked over to a corner of the room and pulled the invisibility cloak off of four boys three disappointed and one smiling.

"I hate to say I told you so but I told you so." Remus said.

"You think you can fool a werewolf you crazy idiot." Andy said.

"Worth a try." Sirius said.

"Come on let's do this." James said putting his hand out.

"We solemnly swear we are up to no good." They all whispered together and then got underneath the cloak and left the common room.

They made it over to the stair cases that lead down to the great hall and took the cloak off.

"Okay alright. Do we all have the charm down?" Sirius asked. "Good let's go."

They all spread out and started casting the charm on the various stair cases that went down to the first floor of Hogwarts. After about five minutes of casting they all came back to the spot they started at.

"We need a password." Remus said.

"How about Slytherin sucks." Peter said.

"No, to obvious." James said.

"How about… marauder madness?" James said shrugging.

"Perfect!" Sirius exclaimed.

"Shhh! Keep your voice down!" Laura said.

"Mischief managed." Sirius said.

"Mischief managed." They all repeated.

"We had better get back I think I hear someone coming." Remus said listening hard.

"You're right… It's Filch. Come on we gotta go." Andy said.

They threw the cloak back over them and ran quietly back to the common room. When they got there they said the password and crept back in.

"Come on Laura. Lily's a light sleeper we gotta get back up there before she hears us." Andy said.

"We'll see you in the morning guys." Laura said waving to them.

"Bye." Andy said.

They all went up to there dorms to go to bed by now it was really late at night and they needed to get up early if they wanted to see there prank in action.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

They all woke up early like they wanted to and ran down to the common room to see if any body left yet. When the boys got down there they realized that a good portion of Hogwarts was still asleep and nobody had come down to the common room yet.

"Hey guys." Laura said as she came down with Andy behind her.

"Hey Laura, Andy." James said.

"Anybody up yet?" Sirius said.

"Yup a couple girls from the dorm next to us are awake. Putting on there makeup so they'll be down in an hour." Andy said sitting down on the couch.

"What about the boy's?" Laura said.

"Nope they'll be asleep for another hour. There guy's they'll sleep until they have five minutes to get ready for breakfast and _then _get up." Sirius said.

"Well what do you wanna do?" Peter asked.

"We could… go out early?" Remus said. "Go for a walk?"

"Can't, remember what happened last time we went out early? Filch caught us and has been watching the Gryffindor house like a hawk. Wouldn't be surprised if he's standin' out there righ' now waitin' for us." Andy said.

"Damn it." Remus said leaning back.

"Ooo, Remus getting angry and frustrated are we?" James.

"No."

They sat in silence for another twenty minutes before someone finally said something.

"I wonder if I could put chrome on a broom…" Andy said as she layed on her back on the floor and started at the ceiling.

Everybody turned around slowly and looked at her. "What?" James said.

"Do ya'll think I could put chrome on a broom?" She said again now looking at them.

"Asking if you could put chrome on a broom is like asking 'can I get every girl in the school' the answer is duh!" Sirius said.

"Hey people, hey Sirius." Said one of the girls that walked down the stairs and she smiled flirtatiously at Sirius, her friend came down behind her and smiled out of the corner of her mouth at Sirius and James and raised her eyebrows twice.

"Hey." He replied.

The girls giggled and walked out of the room smiling.

"See? What did I tell ya? They are all mine." Sirius said pointing to himself.

"Not all, I'm his." Andy said pointing to Remus.

"hey they just walked out of the room and are going to go down to breakfast right?" peter said.

"Prank." James said.

They all ran out of the common room and down the stairs just in time to see the girls slide down the stairs and scream.

They all had to hold in there laughs by covering there mouths. And then they saw three familiar Slytherins walk by them and over to the stairs.

"Here they come." Remus said.

"Get ready for it." James said already laughing.

They saw Snape, Crabbe and Goyle walk down the stairs but on the sixth step the stairs turned into a slide and they slid down the rest of the way ramming into each other as they went.

They could not hold in there laughs any longer and just burst out laughing, Sirius and James fell to the floor holding there stomachs. Then they saw a large portion of the school start to walk over and head down to breakfast. None of them got any further, the marauders and Andy and Laura laughed so hard as they saw twenty people at the least fall down the stairs.

"Let's go down to breakfast." Sirius said walking over to the stairs.

"This'll be fun." James said.

They all stepped up to the stairs and all looked anxious except for Laura and Peter they seemed rather scared.

"You sure?" Laura said.

"Of course." Andy said.

"Look, we'll go first." James said. "Let's go Sirius."

Jame sand Sirius jumped down the Stairs and when it turned into the slide they slid down head first with there arms stretched out in front of them.

"WOO HOO!" Sirius said as he rounded the turn.

"Whoa! Make way!" James yelled at the people at the bottom.

Everybody moved out of the way and let two of the marauders slide down to the bottom.

Back at the top of the stair case.

"So how do you wanna do this?" Remus said. "They took head first, how about we… put that charm on our feet you know the one that gets rid of friction?"

"Great idea, now see that's one of the reasons I'm dating you." Andy said as she pointed to her feet and muttered a charm o her and Remus's feet.

"But guy's, what happens when you get down t the bottom?" Laura said.

"Yeah if you have no friction you'll keep on going." Peter said.

"You're right." Andy said.

"Timer charm!" Remus said. "It took them ten seconds to get down to the bottom so if we put it on for ten seconds it'll go off."

"Okay let's do this." She saw Remus cast a timer charm and activate the non friction charm on her feet. She slipped a little but got her footing back and put the same one on Remus.

The two used the hand rails to get down but when they got on the sixth step the stair's vanished and they slid down on there feet the rest of the way all the while holding hands.

When they got good footing as they slid down they both got into surfer positions as they slide down to the bottom.

"Here they come!" Sirius said.

"Non friction charm excellent!" James said.

The two slide down in less then ten seconds and kept on going until it wore off and they crashed intro the wall.

"That, was so _cool_!" Andy yelled as she got up off the ground.

"I think I broke something." Remus said getting up.

"Let's see what Laura and Peter do." James said.

"I'm just going to go down on my butt." Laura said.

"Agreed." Peter said as they walked down the stairs.

"AAHH!" Laura screamed at the top of her lungs as she slid down the stairs with Peter right behind her with his eyes shut.

They came to the bottom both stunned and scared to death. But after a couple of seconds of staring Laura started laughing and s o did Peter. Sirius walked over and helped Laura up as James help Peter up.

"You looked brave out there Pete." James said patting him on the back.

"Bloody hell that was fun." Peter said.

"Oh no teachers." Remus said pointing to the top of the stairs.

"Damn." Sirius said.

"Who did this?" Dumbledore said as he stood at the top of the stairs. No one replied him, but he had his eyes fixed on the marauders and Andy. No one suspected Laura because they all thought she was too good to do something like this. "Everyone go to breakfast while we try and figure this out and whoever did this had better come forward."

Everybody walked to dinner without another word and the rest of the day was fun but they had to take the charm off the stairs at the end of the day, they had to pack there things. So they went upstairs, packed, went to Hogsmeade and got on the train to go home for the summer.

Lisa: That was so long!

Laura: I know.

Lisa: Seventeen pages!

Laura: But anyway review.


	39. A Stag,Dog,and Rat

Lisa: Thanks **Moonjava **for the review. Okay gotta say a few things. One I am not updating as much anymore cause my computer is saying I have an error report whenever I try so I am updating through my friends computer. Two I forgot to thank **Smiles37 **in my last story sorry the review came too late I guess. Three I hate my computer! Okay I'm done.

Laura: …. Enjoy the chapter…

A Stag, Dog and Rat

Laura and Andy sat in Andy's house one summer day about a week and a half after school ended. The day was hot and the sun was shining bright. Andy's mom just found a creature for that will change into whatever you ask it to, Andy told her it was something for school and her mom does not ask many questions so she did not have to lie. They sat on Andy's bed as usual as Laura played with the creature and Andy wrote to the guys.

"What's its name again?" Laura asked laughing as she watched it turn into a small version of herself.

"Um a Surin-turia, ma said that there rare but somehow she got a hold of one." Andy said as she wrote on some parchment.

"Oh."

"All done, hey Orial." A large white owl flew over with black feathers on its wings and head. "I asked them to come over tomorrow my mom won't be home."

"Fine by me." Laura said getting up.

Andy owl flew out her window to go and deliver the letters to the four boys.

_James's house_

James and Sirius were on the floor of James' living room playing a game of exploding snap. When an owl flew through the window and dropped a letter in from of them.

"What's that?" Sirius said.

"It's a letter." James said slowly staring at Sirius.

"Not what I meant." Sirius said picking it up. "It's from Andy." Sirius opened the letter and read it. "Wants to know if we can come over tomorrow she found a way to practice our patronus."

"Okay then." James grabbed a piece of parchment and read aloud what he was writing. "Andy sure we can come over see you then."

_Remus's house_

Remus was outside taking a walk the woods when suddenly an owl flew up to him and dropped a letter in his hands.

"Hey Orial." He said as he looked up, he then opened the letter up and read it. "Rem I found a way to practice our patronus's can you come over tomorrow around noon? Love ya. Andy."

He took a piece of partchment out of his pocket and a quill (he always kept some stuff on him for emergencies) and wrote a small letter to her. "I can come over love you to"

Remus looked up and whistled, a brown and gold owl flew down to him and he gave it the parchment. The owl took off in the direction of Andy's house.

_Peter's house_

Peter was sitting on the couch watching a muggle TV when an owl flew in and landed next to him.

"Hi." He said and reached over for the letter. He read it and lazily wrote on the back 'sure'. And the owl took it and flew away.

_Andy's house_

"Here comes the owls." Laura said looking out the window.

"Who's first?" Andy said as she sat at her desk doodling little pictures on some parchment.

"Oooo my Siri-kun!" She said excitedly.

"And James." Andy said looking up.

"Oh yeah and James." She added quickly as she opened it.

"Why don't you just ask him out?" Andy said.

"'Cause I'm a girl and I don't even know if he likes me,"Andy rolled her eyes. "They can come."

"Good."

"Here's Remus." Laura said giving Andy the letter.

"Three outta four." Andy said smiling.

"And Peter can come." Laura said looking at the messy scratch of his writing. "Just as lazy at home I guess." Laura said showing Andy the writing laughing, and Andy just shook her head.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

The next day the girls just sat in the living room waiting for the boy's to show up. Finally twelve o'clock came around and they heard something coming from the fire place. When they looked up they saw Remus appear in it.

"Hey Rem." Andy said as she got up and hugged him. "Long time no see."

"Hey." He said and gave her a quick kiss on the lips.

"Get a bloody room." Laura said.

"Oh language." Andy said.

They heard something else and saw James and Sirius materialize in the fire place.

"Hey boys." Laura said getting up to greet them and Remus and Andy separated.

"Hey so we're waiting on Peter eh." James said brushing himself off.

"Yup." Remus said.

"So, this is the Volk house." Sirius said looking around. "Not bad, not bad at all. It's got that log cabiny look to it."

"Mmhmm." Andy said giving him a look.

"Here we are." James said looking into the fire place. "Pete's here."

Peter stumbled out of the fire place and looked around. "Hey guys." He said.

"Hey mate." Sirius said.

"So we ready?" Laura said.

Yup." Andy said as they made there way up to her room.

"Hm, her room is as messy as she is." Sirius said looking around the messy room with his hands on his hips and shaking his head.

"Shut up." Andy said punching him in the arm.

"Okay let's start this." Laura said walking over to the little creature on Andy's unmade bed. "This is called a Surin-turia."

"Aren't those like really rare?" Remus said walking over to it.

"Ya I have no idea how my ma got one." Andy said.

"Okay we all ready?" James said. "Get you're happy memory ready."

They all took a few moments to think it all over. And then they all gathered around the small animal.

"Hey." Remus said.

"What?" James said.

"Did we really _need _to get a dementor to do this couldn't we just try it without one?" He said raising his eyebrow.

They all cursed to themselves silently except Andy who just went out and said the word.

"Wow we are stupid." Laura said.

"A year of wasted time." Peter said.

"Not wasted we did get some of the ingredients." James said.

"We are asses!" Sirius said directly after James.

"True…" Andy said. "Not the asses part the ingredients part! But as long as we have this little guy let's use him, a kind of real life dementor expirience."

"Hey fella can you turn into a dementor?" Laura asked it.

The little animal puffed up and grew into a giant dementor towering over them. They all took a step back when they saw it.

"Boy, now I really don't want to go to Azkaban." Sirius said.

"Let's do this, who's first?" Laura said.

"I'll go." James said as he stepped forward. He raised his wand took a deep breath and yelled: "Expecto Patronum!" It did not work so he tried again. "EXPECTO PATRONUM!" It did not work again, he took a deep breath gathered his thoughts and tried again. "EXPECTO PATRONUM!" A tiny silver wisp came out of his wand and he blacked out.

"Jamie? Oh Jamie?" Sirius was saying in a motherly tone.

"Oh Merlin what happened?" James said as he got up.

"Ya blacked out don't worry when me and Laura did it for the first time it happened to us to." Andy said helping James up.

"You've done it before?" Peter said.

"We've had this guy since yesterday what do you think we just sat here?" Laura said.

"Yeah." Sirius said.

"Well who's next?" Remus said.

"Finally my turn." Sirius said as he got up to the dementor. "Expecto Patronum!" It did not work. "EXPECTO PATRONUM!" Sirius then started getting frustrated. "EXPECTO PATRONUM!" A very small silver wisp came out. "Expe – " Sirius blacked out at that point only to find someone kicking him when he woke up.

"WAKE UP!" Andy yelled as she kicked him a third time.

"What are you doing?" Sirius said pushing her away.

"You wouldn't wake up, come on Rem it's you're turn." Andy said.

Remus went up and it took him three times to get the silver wisp but he fell unconscious from the dementor, the full moon was only one night away.

When he woke up everybody was standing over him and staring at him.

"Why did you ask me here so close to the full moon?" Remus asked getting up.

"Sorry it's the only time my mom wouldn't be home." She said helping him up.

"Pete get up there." James said pushing Peter forward.

It took him the most time to get the silver to come out of his wand and he blacked out twice before he got it but finally it happened.

It was four o'clock by the time they all got it down and Sirius wanted to try one more tie before the day was over.

"I'm gonna try again." Sirius said.

"Why it's hopeless." Remus said running his hand through his hair.

"I wanna try, EXPECTO PATRONUM!" A second pasted but then they all watched as a large silver dog leaped out of Sirius's wand and onto the floor. The giant dog attacked the false dementor and then realized that it was not real so it stepped back and looked at Sirius.

"You did it mate!" James yelled as he ran up and looked at the dog.

"Cool I'm gonna be a dog." Sirius said.

"Big one by the looks f it." Remus said.

"Lemme try." James said, he ran up to the dementor. "EXPECTO PATRONUM!" A stag jumped out of his wand and onto the ground in front of him looking around for a dementor not finding one it turned around.

"Awesome." Peter said looking at the stag.

"I'm gonna be a deer?" James said.

"Stag." Remus corrected him. "A male deer, it's not to bad look you got huge prongs."

"Prongs! That's it!" Sirius said.

"What's it?" James said.

"You're nickname! Prongs! So now we have Moony and Prongs."

"Oh please not that Moony thing again." Remus said shaking his head.

"You can't escape the nickname." Sirius said.

"You could be Padfoot!" James said. "You know you're gonna have be padded feet when you transform."

"He'll have paws." Remus said.

"Well Padpaw sounds stupid." Sirius said.

"Okay Pete let's see what you got." James said.

Peter walked up to the dementor. "Ex – expecto patronum!" He said, he gathered what little confidence that he had and tried again. "EXPECTO PATRONUM!" A silver rat jumped out of his wand and landed on the floor looking for dementors. "Oh you have _got_ to be kidding me!"

Sirius let out his bark like laugh and fell on the floor.

"You, you're a RAT!" James said.

Remus was sitting on the bed with Andy's head lying on his chest both laughing hysterically.

Laura on the floor in tearing because she was crying so much, but she was the first one to come out of it. "Okay, okay, okay. So you're a rat? That can be good you can sneak around things and stuff."

"She's right you can go under the willow and freeze the tree." Remus said.

"Wormtail." James said.

"His nickname Wormtail that's great!" Sirius said.

"Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs." Remus said. "It has a certain ring to it."

"Okay so now the marauders finally have nicknames." James said.

"Do you three wanna try?" Peter said.

"Why not. Although I have a feeling on what it might be." Remus said as he walked up to it. "EXPECTO PATRONUM!" A giant wolf came out of his wand. "Yup." He said nodding. "Can't escape."

"Well what a surprise." Andy said. "I think I know what I'm gonna be now. EXPECTO PATRONUM!" A similar looking wolf came out of her wand except this one looked more like the werewolf them Remus's.

"Nice." Remus said.

"You're turn Laura."

She walked up to it. "EXPECTO PATRONUM!" A monkey jumped of her wand. "Aw look at the cute monkey!" She cried.

"Huh, I guess you're animagus really does match you're personality." Andy said tilting her head.

"Hey." Laura said.

"Crap!" Andy said and she ran over to the window.

"What!" James said with a worried look on.

"Her mum's home." Remus said.

"Go go!" She said and gave them all a handful of flew powder and Remus a quick kiss. She rushed them into the fire place in her room and pushed Sirius in first, then James then Peter and then Remus.

"Don't be a dementor anymore." Laura said to the small creature, as she said that they heard the door open.

They rushed over to the bed and sat down just as Andy's bedroom door opened and her mom poked her head in.

"What have ya'll been up to?" She said.

"Nothing." They both said at the same time and looked at each other and then started laughing. Her mom just shook her head and left.

Lisa: Whew long.

Laura: Yup, I'm a monkey?

Lisa: You took the test you're a monkey I'm a wolf it's all fair.

Laura: Yeah well review.


	40. Back for Trouble

Lisa: Oh man I apologize, my computer broke and we had to go and get a new part for it and my dad had to wait a couple of days before he could put it in because he was 'busy' and we all know that just means lazy. Whew this is the longest time I have ever been away from the computer, well except when I go camping.

Laura: I missed you.

Lisa: I know andI was isolated from all internet access, and all e-mail stuff and I'll tell you when I went on e-mail I had a million messages waiting for me. But anyway thanks to **Moonjava **and **Snuffles** for the reviews and btw Snuffles, great name change.

Laura: Now enjoy the long awaited chapter 40.

Back for Trouble

After the long wait the summer was finally over and they were headed back to school. Remus, Sirius, James and Peter sat on the Hogwarts Express talking about the different prank options for the year. Remus sat by the window with Peter next to him eating sweets, James and Sirius were sitting on the other side of the compartment eating some chocolate frogs.

"Okay so what can we do?" Peter said shrugging.

"Well we could… don't know." James said.

"We already did everything big." Complained Sirius.

"Not everything." Remus said looking up with his eyebrows raised.

"What are you proposing Mr. Moony?" Sirius said.

"Well Mr. Padfoot, I propose that we sneak out at night," Remus said sneakily. "and get the rest of the ingredients we need!" He finished seriously.

"Oh come on Rem, work, work, work, work, work that's all you think about." James said.

"Not work. Getting the rest of the nasty ingredients and maybe playing a prank or two on the way." Remus said.

"Okay that last part I liked." James said.

"We gotta go back in that stupid office huh?" Sirius said.

"Yup." Remus said. "Why?"

"Well you weren't there last time we almost got caught." Sirius said. "Now I have no problem with detention or anything but she has a creepy aura to her ya know?"

"I know what cha' mean." Remus said. "Still you will not be going in this time. This time you get to play the prank while I go in with Laura and Pe – "

"Not me I would screw it all up! I am sticking with pranking." Peter said.

"Fine James could you go in again?" Remus asked.

"Alright with me." He said smiling and ruffling his hair.

"Okay so this is it right? Me, Peter and Andy go in pranking and Laura, James and Rem go and steal the goods." Sirius said, Remus and James nodded. "Okey dokey."

"So what what's the stuff we need?" Peter asked confused.

"We need a crow feather, that's all I found out." Remus said.

"Oh wait we need a um a…" James was snapping his fingers trying to remember.

"Um… wolfsbane! That's it!" Sirius said

"Right we need that." James said.

"Oh... Really?" Remus asked moaning.

"Yeah why?" James asked as he furrowed his brow.

"Werewolf, wolfsbane, fatal." He said counting the words on his fingers.

"Oh that's right, good thing you can't become an animagus." Sirius said stupidly.

"Yeah good thing." Remus said rolling his eyes.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

That night in the common room after dinner the four boys sat in front of the fire. Sirius and James were on the couch playing a card game James showed them, Peter was sitting on the floor I front of the fire staring at it and Remus was laying on a chair reading a book with his head on one of the arms and his feet dangling off the end. They waited several minutes before hearing someone come down the steps from the girl's dorm.

"We're here!" Andy said in a singing voice.

"About time, we have to go over some plans." James said.

"What's goin' on?" Laura said.

"Well we found out from some sources that Rigalatria has a hall duty next week so if we can wait that long to get some more of the stuff we can sneak into her office no problem." Sirius said.

"Good." Remus said.

"What day?" Laura said.

"Tuesday." James said.

"Oh Merlin I can't go I have to do something for astronomy that night." She said slamming her head down on the table. "Think you can go without me?"

"I think we'll manage." Andy said.

"Sorry guess you'll have to sit this one out." Remus said.

"S'okay, besides this time may just be the time you guys get detention." Laura said shrugging.

"Never know. It would be a new record for us. What's the other one two weeks without detention?" Andy said.

"Close, two weeks and four days." Remus said

"Ah."

"Come on let's get up to bed before the head boy or girl yells at us." Peter said.

"I like that idea." James said. "Night."

"Night." Laura and Andy said in unison.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

About one week later the all agreed to meet down in the common room at twelve o'clock midnight to go forward with there plans. Andy was down first and was lounging on the couch reading a book. Afterabout five minutes she heard the boy's come down and when she looked up she saw they were half covered with the invisibility cloak.

"What are you doin'." She said shaking her head as she got up.

"Carrying an invisibility cloak and walking down stairs." Sirius answered.

"Don't be a smart ass." Andy said pointing at him.

"Come on let's go, we need no diversion tonight so we can all go." Remus said.

"Okay." Andy said as she covered herself with the cloak.

They all snuck out of the Gryffindor common room and down to the dungeons. They did not run into Filch or Ms. Norris on the way so they were all thankful for that, Remus or Andy did not even smell them they thought that was odd but they shrugged it off. Finally they reached her office and they got out from underneath the cloak.

"Okay let's find it." James said.

They looked around for about five minutes before Sirius called out.

"Found it! Well found the crow feather. What's so great about this feather anyway? Can't we just go outside Hagrid has thousands of crows out there."

"Um that one is like from a certain breed or type or somthin'." Remus said shrugging.

"But anyway we are that close to finishing it." James said.

"Is this wolfsbane?" Peter said holding up a purple flower with vine like leaves (NA: That is wolfsbane right? Is is purple right?).

"Looks like, oh dear god." Andy said as she started swaying.

"What's wrong?" Sirius asked looking worried.

"Must… be the… wolfsbane." Remus said swaying.. "Bloody hell."

"Peter put it back in the jar!" James said.

Peter put the wolfsbane in the jar quickly and as soon as he did that Remus and Andy straitened back up.

"Wow I've been exposed to wolfsbane before and it was so not that bad!" Andy said.

"Why were you exposed to wolfsbane?" Remus said.

"My ma she was trying a new antidote for somthin'. But she did give me another potion right before she took it out. Think that had somthin' to do with it?"

"Probably." James said. "But now that we have all that done let's go shall we?"

They crept out of the room under the invisibility cloak after acouple of minutes of walking Remus and Andy took off the cloak.

"What's wrong?" Sirius said.

"I don't smell anybody." Remus said.

"Me neither." Andy said.

"So what's the problem?" Peter said.

"I don't know it's just… odd." Andy said.

"Who cares means we no longer need the cloak tonight no more scrunching under it tonight come on let's go." Sirius said pulling the cloak all the way off.

They continued to walk down the hall without the cloak on. But the ingredients were rolled up in it, when they were half way to there dorm Remus and Andy stopped in there tracks.

"Bloody hell." "Crap." Remus and Andy said at the same time.

"What." They all said worried.

The five Gryffindors turned around to find Rigalatria glaring at them.

"Well, do you care to explain yourselves?" She said in a smug voice.

Lisa: Oooo cliffie.

Laura: What will the readers ever do?

Lisa: Don't know.

Laura: I know what they can do!

Lisa: What?

Laura: Review!

Lisa: Great idea!


	41. Detention

Lisa: I finished the 6th book it was great!

Laura: I still have to finish the 5th.

Lisa: You had all that time to read and you only read in the car… but anyway I will warn you this story may have HBP spoilers in it. But not huge ones just little non-important things and if you read something that does not really fit with the books think about it there is a reason for it. Well enjoy!

Detention

"Well, do you care to explain yourselves?" Rigalatria said in a smug voice.

Peter who was in the back and who was carrying the cloak and the supplies quietly dropped the cloak with the supplies wrapped up in it making them invisible. He then kicked it between two statues by the wall so that they could go and get it later.

"Well?" She said.

"We, we were just um…" Andy said stuttering.

"Out for a walk." Sirius said.

"This late? Detention all of you for two weeks and 15 points taken off you're house for each of you." She said sharply.

"Two we – " Sirius started before James covered his mouth.

"Quiet before I make it three. Now I'm going to escort you all back to you're dorms to be sure that you don't cause any more mischief on the way back. Come." She said as she started walking away.

The five of them slowly walked behind her back to the Gryffindor common room, none of them has had her detentions before and were scared of what they would have to do. They made it back to the common room and she then left them to say the password but made sure that they went in. When they walked in they plopped down on the couch and chairs.

"Oh Merlin, Two weeks." Peter said.

"At least it's not during Quidditch season." James said and they all moaned.

"Hey Pete, a thought is occurring what did you do with the cloak?" Remus said running his hand through his hair.

"I kicked it between two statues we have to go and get it tomorrow." He said.

"Alright." James said.

"I can't believe we have to go to detention for two whole weeks. That is outrageous!" Sirius said.

"What can I say she's a mean, bitchy Slytherin." Andy said.

"Exactly that is exactly what you could and did say. And what happened to you're noses? Couldn't you _smell _her?" Sirius said pointing at her and Remus.

"It's not nice to point and blame the wolfsbane." She said.

"Stupid wolfsbane." He muttered under his breath.

"Come on let's get to bed." James said getting up waving goodbye to Andy.

"You always wanna go to bed." Sirius pointed out fallowing him up the stairs along with Peter and Remus.

"Eh." James replied shrugging. "I like to sleep."

"Right."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

The week had gone by fast and within twenty four hours everybody knew of the marauders and Andy's detentions. Laura would not leave Andy alone about getting many detentions when she just happen to not be there and laughed at her every chance she got. But she of all people should know not to laugh at Andy because in return she gave Laura one of her death glares that would send Voldemort himself running. Andy really did not know why people were scared of them really all she did was stare at them and not move or blink. The weekend finally came and lucky for them there Hogsmeade visits did not start yet, but they thought that they might miss the first one.

The marauders woke up late on Saturday and almost missed breakfast because of Sirius. But luckily James performed _Levicorpus_ on him. And believe Sirius hanging upside down by one of you're ankles _will _wake you up.

"BLOODY HELL!" Sirius shouted as he was lifted in the air and was hanging above his bed.

"Serves you right for not waking up Padfoot." James said on a smug voice.

"Yeah, yeah just let me down! My head hurts!" Sirius was not liying his face had started to turn a little purple from the blood rushing to his head.

"Should we?" James said to Remus.

"Hmmm… I suppose we _should._" Remus said scratching his chin.

"But this is priceless." Peter said getting up out of his bed after putting his socks on.

"Oh come on!" Sirius said in a pleading voice.

"Fine." James said stubbornly and he swished his wand and Sirius fell onto his bed. (AN: For those of you who have read HBP I did not realize it was kind of the same situation until I read it over).

"Come on Black get dressed or we'll miss breakfast." Remus said.

"Breakfast!" Sirius was completely changed within fifteen seconds, apparently breakfast the magic word.

When they reached the Great Hall they saw Snape waiting for them right outside the doors.

"Got detentions already?" Snape said with Crabbe and Goyle behind him. "Figures," He said snorting. "Shame really that you three turned out this way". He said motioning to Sirius, James and Peter. "Black we could have been good friends, two pure blood Slytherins but no you had to be in Gryffindor and make friends with two blood traitors and some filthy half blood."

When Snape said 'filthy half' Remus could have sworn that he would say 'half breed'. But thank Merlin he did not although according to James and Sirius 'filthy half blood' was just as bad.

"Take it back _Snivellus_!" Sirius said reaching for his wand.

"Why should I it's true." Snape said reaching for his own wand.

"Take it back!" James said reaching for his wand too. It looked as though Peter started shakily reaching for his own but Remus would not.

"Guy's don't!" Remus said in a hushed voice. "Do you _want_ to get more detentions?"

"Smart one he is." Snape said looking at Remus. "Wouldn't want to face me would you? Scared? Yes you're scared. You know you can't win against a pure blood!" Snape said.

That was the last straw for Sirius and James because at the same time they shouted "_Densaugeo!_" and they watched Snape's front teeth grow rapidly. Sirius, James and peter were laughing hysterically, Remus on the other hand was looking disapprovingly at them although a small smile was playing at his mouth.

Snape could not talk anymore to cast a proper jinx so he ran off to the hospital wing covering his mouth with Crabbe and Goyle behind him. The tree marauders seemed pleased with there work until they heard somebody clearing there throat behind them. They all slowly turned around to find McGonagall staring them down.

"Was that really necessary?" She said glaring at them with her lips pressed tightly together.

"Yes!" Cried James. "He was making fun of Remus!"

"Be that as it may it was the wrong thing to do, detention all of you."

"But we – "

McGonagall cut Sirius off. "I know of you're detentions with Professor Rigalatria so you will have detention with meafter you've finished those fortwo days."

"Yes ma'am." Remus said.

"You will not have detention, Mr. Lupin,as far as I saw you did not do anything wrong." She said looking at Remus.

"What about me I didn't do anything!" Peter said.

"You did take out you're wand and I have no doubt in my mind that you would have used it, now go to breakfast." She walked into the Great Hall for breakfast with the four Gryffindors staring disbelievingly at her.

"That is not fair she saw what Snape did." Sirius said angrily.

"Yeah and Moony gets off with a word against him." James said

"I'm not the one who jinxed him." Remus said as he walked into the Great Hall

When they walked into the Great Hall they saw Andy staring at Laura and Laura was looking scared.

"Oh great, Laura must have been laughing at her." Remus said as he walked over. "Don't worry I know how to get her off." Remus crept up behind Andy put his arms around her from behind, leaned his head in and kissed her on the cheek. "Good morning." He whispered to her.

"Not fair." She said in moaning kind of voice. "You broke my concentration."

Remus looked over at Laura and she mouth thank you to Remus and he nodded slightly to her. "I know he said as he sat down next to Andy, James and Sirius took the seats opposite of them and Peter sat next to Laura who was opposite of Sirius and every once and a while glanced up at him.

"We gotmore detentions." James said. "Well all but Remus he was being a good doggy."

"Shut it." Remus said to James.

"What I'm not aloud to refer to you're furry little problem?" James said.

"Right okay." Remus said giving James a what are you talking about look.

"Haha, ya'll got more detentions." Andy said laughing.

"We're just lucky you weren't there, you would have abandoned you're wand and beat him to a bloody pulp." Sirius said.

"Probably." She said smiling.

"And she's proud of it." Peter said.

"Darn tootin'." Andy said.

"You're odd." Laura said looking at Andy.

"I know."

Com'on let's go, maybe we can see Hagrid today heven't seen him for a while." James said as they all finished there breakfast and got up.

"Good idea Prongs." Sirius said.

Lisa: This is where I leave you.

Laura: NOOOOOO!

Lisa: Not you, the chapter!

Laura: Oh…

Lisa: But click the pretty purpley blue button and review!


	42. Torture Begins

Lisa: Sorry I forgot to thank **Moonjava **and **Snuffles **in that one chappie. But I am now! Now for this chapter thanks… thanks **Moonjava**.

Laura: Now that this is done read up!

Lisa: Okay bu bye!

Torture Begins

After a eventful day of visiting Hagrid, looking for the cloak and jinxing Snape it came to an end and was time for detention. The five Gryffindor students slowly and stubbornly made there way over to the dungeons. When they got there they saw that Rigalatria was outside her office waiting and looking angry.

"You're late." She said simply.

"No we're not." Sirius said looking at Remus' wrist watch.

"According to mine you are, one more late and you will get some house points taken off." She said and she sharply turned around and entered her office.

"Hag." Sirius said under his breath.

James shot him a don't start look before fallowing her.

The five of them walked in and saw her standing next to a table full of dirty cauldrons, knives and spoons. "I want you to clean all of this up. No magic, hand over you're wands." She held her hand out ad the five of them reluctantly gave them over. "Good, now start. I have to go and talk to Filch and when I come back they had better all be spotless and _no goofing off_. I'll know if you do. The Bloody Baron has agreed to alert me if he hears or sees any misbehavior."

She then motioned to the mess and they walked over and took something and cleaning supplies. She nodded in approval and walked away.

Once she was a good distance away Sirius started complaining. "Bloody hell! We have to do this! How do muggles handle it!"

"It's really not that hard." Andy said, both her parents were muggle-born so she was used to physical labor.

"Yes it is." James said as he tried to scrub some dried potion from the bottom of the cauldron. "Why aren't these cleaned already, I thought we cleaned our cauldrons after class."

"Well there number one cauldrons so she probably asked the first years not to clean them." Remus said.

"You have an answer to everything it seems." Peter said looking at Remus.

"It's a gift." He said shrugging.

"I hate this!" Sirius said throwing down the rag he was using.

"Well unless you want more detentions, Sirius, clean up." Andy said angrily throwing the rag back to him.

"Moody are we?" James said.

"Time of the month." She said and all four boys looked up at her. "Not that one the full moon! That ended last week." She added pointedly.

"Yeah didn't need to know that." James said.

"Bloody hell!" Sirius said banging his head on the floor.

"Stop it Padfoot. Is that all you do is complain." James said grabbing Sirius's hair and pulling him off.

"Hey don't mess with the hair mate. You'll ruin my unnaturally good looks." He said combing his hair back down with his fingers.

"Stop ya look fine." Andy said.

"Oh really." Sirius said leaning over to her and raising his eyebrows.

"You attract a lot of girls Sirius, fortunately I was not born with that brain damage." She said smiling at him.

Sirius leaned back still with a small smile on. "That's my girl." Remus said putting his arm around her.

"The girl's smart." Peter said.

"Hey." Sirius said looking up. "Are people insulting me?"

"Yay! He's figured it out!" Andy said with exaggerated enthusiasm clapping her hands.

"Shut it." Sirius said. "Now are you all finished insulting me?"

"For now." Remus said smirking and raising an eyebrow.

"Hey! No more talking! If I hear you lot again I shall tell Professor Rigalatria." Said the Bloody Baron poking his head through the wall.

The rest of the detention was quiet, they did not want to get The Baron back in the room to tell Rigalatria. Finally she came back in to find all the Caldrons, knives and spoon clean. She would not let them leave until she inspected all of them and made sure they were perfect. Of course they had to stay and extra half hour because they were not perfect but finally they got out of there.

"It's about time." Laura said as they walked back onto the common room that night. "It's past eleven!"

"She has hard detentions." James said messing up his hair.

"I can see that, what did you have to do?" She said.

"Clean all the cauldrons, knives and spoons from the first years and it was a living hell!" Sirius said plopping down on the couch.

"Haha, wonder what you'll have to do tomorrow." Laura said smiling.

"You keep laughing and I'll reallygive you something to laugh about." Andy threatened and Laura immediately shut up.

"What do you think McGonagall will give us?" James said looking at Sirius and Peter.

"Don't know hope it's nothin' bad." Peter said.

"It's McGonagall, don't know what to expect." James said.

"Still can't help but wonder right?" Sirius said.

They heard someone come down the stairs from the girls dorms and when they looked up they saw it was Candii walking down with her friend. When she walked by she winked at Sirius and waved; her friend (Kara who had dark hair just past her shoulders with small curls at the end, dark eyes and dimples) blew James a kiss and gave him a look.

James and Sirius smiled at the two girls as they walked by and held there gaze until they stepped out of the portrait hole. When they were gone James and Sirius sighed and smiled at everyone.

"They are hot." Sirius said.

"They are." James agreed.

"Dogs." Andy murmured.

"Actually I'm the only dog here." Sirius said.

They all shook there heads at his lame comment. "Come on you lot best get up to bed." Said a prefect. "Don't want the head boy to see you. He'll rip you're heads off for being up this late."

"Sure. G'night guys." Andy said getting up.

"G'night." Said three of the boys but Remus gave her a quick kiss.

"Night." Laura said, and everybody went up to there dorms.

"Hey Laura, Andy." Lily said sitting on her bed.

"Hey Lily hey Heather." Laura said while Andy just smiled.

"What's wrong." Lily said looking at Laura.

"Nothing." She said.

"Oh com'on Laura, I've noticed it too." Andy said.

"I told you nothing is wrong." Laura said. "Stop pestering me."

"Tell." Heather said.

"Spill it or I will hurt you." Andy said.

"Okay okay! It's Sirius – " She started.

"Oh here we go." Lily said.

"What?" Laura said.

"Nothing, what is it this time?" Heather said.

"Well its Sirius I saw him looking at Candii today and I think he may ask her out."

"It's a free country." Heather said and Lily waked her. "Ow."

"You like him for lord know what reason he and the rest of them are gits, just ask him out!" Lily said.

"Hey! My Remmy is not a git." Andy said defending her boyfriend.

"Fine he is _not_ but Sirius and James and Peter _are_." Lily said.

"But anyway you like him just ask him out." Andy said.

"Yeah but does he like me?" Laura said.

"Well duh!" Heather said.

"I don't know." Laura said. "Can we just go to sleep I'm kinda tired."

"Sure." Andy said shaking her head.

"Night." Lily and Heather said.

Lisa: And we end another.

Laura: You should know the reviewing drill by now if not you are very very dull.

Lisa: Yeah well just to let you all know I am defiantly gonna write a sequel I already have ideas. And just to let you know it will be AU.

Laura: Same story just slight differences.

Lisa: But never mind that now I'll tell you about when the time comes. But anyway yu know what to do!


	43. Halloween dance

Lisa: So we continue.

Ashley: Yes, and hello everyone Tara and me are back Laura left us and went to Disney again!

Tara: Bitch.

Lisa: Yeah well have fun with the chappie!

Halloween Dance

It was the day of the annual Halloween Dance and everybody had to change into there costumes soon. They were required for the occasion some found it lame but others thought it was a great idea to get into the spirit. The marauders and the girls have there costumes ready to put on they would be going down to the Great Hall in about a half hour. Laura, Andy, Heather and Lily sat in there dorm changing into there costumes and talking about there dates, well Lily and Andy's dates.

"I can't believe you don't have one." Lily said as she charmed a gold haloe to float above her head.

"What I like my space." Heather replied as she added a small black dot to the tip of her nose. "Besides Laura doesn't have a date."

"That's because her date is taking someone else." Andy said braiding her long dirty-blond hair into two long braids in the front.

"What? Who's he taking! I'll kill her!" Laura yelled eyes wide with jealousy. This stopped everyone in the room Laura never lost her temper, she never raised her voice and she certainly never threatened to kill anybody.

"Umm Candii." Andy said hesitantly.

"Let me at her, I'll hex her so she doesn't know what hit her." Laura said.

"No you won't!" Heather said as she and Andy held her back.

"Chill. You could've asked him out but you lost you're chance and now ya have to pay the price." Andy said looking at Laura in the eye.

"You're right, you're right." Laura said calming down. "I just have to go and show him what he's missing."

"That's the spirit." Lily said picking up her wand and casting a spell on Laura's eyes to make them yellow with black slits.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Hold still!" Remus said as he tried to tie a red scarf around Sirius's head.

"It hurts, you're pulling my hair!" Sirius said wincing. They were all in there dorm getting ready for the dance. They had to pick the girls up in the common room in about ten minutes.

"You sound like a girl." James said as he buttoned up his puffy white shirt half way.

"I can't help that!" Sirius said as Remus finished and went back to putting on his boots.

"You can cut it." Peter said as he adjusted his black sunglasses.

"What! Are you mad?" Sirius shouted.

"Say that again I don't think the muggles in London heard you." James said.

"I am _not_ cutting my hair. It's my signature, my look without it I would be nothing!"

"Yes I'm sure you would be the ugliest git out there." Remus said sarcastically.

"I would!"

Remus rolled his eyes.

"Okay we done, we ready?" James said.

"I believe so." Remus said.

"Let's go knock the girls off there feet." Sirius said grinning at himself in the mirror.

They walked down to the common room to find the girls waiting for them, Remus, James and Peter could not help but notice that Laura was glancing at Candii with a jealous look on her face. But Sirius on the other hand seemed oblivious. Laura was dressed in a skin tight black outfit with no sleeves, her gloves were past her elbow and she had long, black, fake fingernails on. Her eyes were yellow with yellow slits and on this was one of the rare occasions where her hair was down. Lily wore a white dress that hung loosely on her slim figure; she had a charmed glowing halo above her head, wings lined with gold on her back, she had a braded gold rope around her waist and wore a pair of gold high heals. Andy had a fairly short raw hide skirt on with red lining (she had a pair of short shorts on underneath that were skin tight and black), her hair was braded into two long braids in the front, she had a tight brown and red shirt on with spaghetti straps, there was a red bandana tied around her neck, she wore a pair of cowboy boots and had a cowboy hat on. Candii had a genie look on with the see pink/purple see through scarf in front of her face, (AN: you can probably guess what a genie looks like). Kara was dressed like a muggle movie star from the sixties. (AN: Once again use you're imagination).

James and Sirius were dressed up as pirates both with identical puffy shirts only half way buttoned, boots going over there pants, fake swords on there belts, Sirius had a red scarf round his head and James had a faded black vest on. Remus was dressed as a cowboy and he had a pair of faded blue jeans and cowboy boots on, a off white button up shirt on with the sleeves rolled up, a huge gold belt buckle on his belt and lastly he had a cowboy hat on. Peter was just had some secret agent look (AN: I hate him so just picture some suit guy with sunglasses and an ear piece).

"Strangely enough, this outfit comes out of my wardrobe." Andy said breaking the silence as the guy's went over to there girlfriends.

"How strange." Laura murmured sarcastically.

"Where's you're date Lils?" James said holding onto Kara's arm.

"For you're information Potter, he is in Ravenclaw." Lily replied. "And he is meeting me out there." She said pointing to the portrait hole.

"Shall we?" Remus said arms linked with Andy's.

"I think we shall." She said.

They all walked over to the portrait hole and walked out to find a Ravenclaw boy wearing a professional Quidditch Players uniform start to walk over.

"'Lo Tim." Lily said meeting him half way and kissing him lightly on the cheek.

"Tim?" James said to himself under his breath.

"Let's go." Tim said

The eleven students walked down to the Great Hall to find that most of the school was already there all in costume. Some of the teaches were even dressed up, I said some not all. There was floating enchanted pumpkins above them and near the tables where the food was there were candles.

"Wow check this place out." Andy said looking around at everything.

"It's amazing." Laura said.

"It's a room." Sirius said with a lot of sarcasm in his voice.

"Shut it." James sad giving him a look.

After about thirty minutes of non stop dancing they finally decided to take a break and sit down. Remus, Andy, James, Kara, Laura and Heather went over to a table, Lily was no where to be found and Sirius was making out with Candii in the back.

"This is so much fun." Kara commented.

"It is." James said. "To be honest I thought it would be kinda stupid."

This made Kara laugh a little.

"Laura can I 6talk to you for a minute?" Andy said looking nervous.

"Sure." Laura got up looking slightly confused and left the table with Andy. Andy lead Laura out the doors and into the hall where none was and she started talking in a hushed voice to Laura.

"Um… Laura I gotta tell you something. I _need_ some advice."

"Sure what's up?"

"Well you know how I was bit when I was five?" Andy said smiling nervously.

"Yes." She said slowly studying Andy.

"Well… I lied! Heh, surprise?" Andy said.

'What what do you mean? Then when were you bit?"

"Never. I was a werewolf since birth, my father had lycanthropy and he passed it on to me."

"I've never met you're father you said he died when you were a child."

"He did, it killed him. It was right after the time I got hurt very badly and the next full moon he just couldn't take it he was so over run with guilt and pain he just couldn't take it and the wolf killed him. That's the real reason we came here, my father did leave us a house here, but we didn't leave because of me. My ma wanted to get rid of the memory the place where she found dad's body in the morning. Forgive me for lying?"

"Of course I can see why you did." Laura said smiling faintly. "But why did you tell me now, you said you needed advice?"

"I do, it's Remus I think we may have a good thing goin here and I don't wanna screw it up by lying."

"I see, well I suggest you tell him you don't want you're relationship to have lies."

"I will tonight I guess. Thanks."

"What are friends for?"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Wanna go dance?" Kara said to James.

James glanced over at Remus who mouthed go a head and James and Kara got up and left. Lily and Heather were already gone to talk about something that boy's can not hear (AN: people you can choose whatever you want for them to talk about). And her date was at the food table stuffing his face.

"Um… Remus?" Andy said as she walked over.

"Hmm." He said turning his head to look at her.

"I gotta tell ya somthin', really important."

"Sure what's wrong?" He said with a concerned look on.

"Fallow me."

They walked out into the hall and Andy faced Remus.

"I've been lying." She said suddenly.

"Wait, what?" Remus said confused.

"I was not bitten by a werewolf."

"So you're not a werewolf? This is impossible I know you are."

"I know I am but I got it from my dad, he was a werewolf I've had it since birth." Andy then went on to explaining the whole story that she told Laura and Remus nodded every now and then.

"But what about you're scar I've seen it, it's a werewolf bite."

"It is but _I_ did it when I was five."

"Oh I see, you've just been using it to make you're story more believable is that right?"

"It is."

"Well I understand what it's like to feel like you have to lie, and cover everything up. But you don't have to lie with me, especially when it comes to lycanthropy." He finished with a smile.

"I know but you've been human, there was a point in you're life where you didn't have to worry about hurting people. I didn't get that."

"One: You _are _human. Two: If it makes you feel any better I don't remember life without the curse and three: You don't have to worry about hurting people now."

"I guess."

"Besides you're lucky." Andy gave him an odd look. "Most born lycanthropes die the first month you're strong."

Andy gave him a small smile.

"Let's go back in there make sure Sirius isn't going to bed tonight with half the girls in the room." Remus said partially sarcastic.

Andy giggled and they walked into the room.

"Where have you two been?" Sirius demanded as they came in the room.

"Talking." Andy replied.

"Well stop talking and let's go dance." He said with his arm around Candii's waist.

They spent the rest of the night dancing and eating. They played several pranks on the Slytherins like turning there costumes into various pink animals and making them dance uncontrollably little things. And at around twelve o'clock midnight they went to bed and did not wake up until late the next morning.

Lisa: Wow this chap took a weird turn I was not expecting to put that in at all.

Ashley: Then why did you?

Lisa: I wanted to finish the chap and have it up tonight.

Tara: Yeah and btw it's morning.

Lisa: Shut up.


	44. Trouble at the Pitch

Lisa: Hey guys.

Ashley: We're back for another chapter.

Tara: Yeah right.

Lisa: Stop it.

Tara: Make me.

Ashley: Stop it you two. And peoples don't forget to R and R. Oh btw we keep forgetting to thank the reviewers thanks **Moonjava**!

Trouble at the Pitch

It was the third Quidditch match of the season and it was Slytherin vs. Gryffindor. Both teams were on a winning streak so far and they both wanted to keep the title. The teams sat in there locker rooms going over the plan for the game. The Gryffindor team was having it really hard because they had a new caption and her lectures before the games were worse then Daniels were. Sirius and James fell asleep about twenty minutes ago, Andy was staring off into space (which, when she doses it, is very disturbing) and Remus was playing with the end of his broom stick.

"Do we all have that?" Lindsey Rafenal said turning back to her players.

None of them responded to her,they just kept doing there own individual thing.

"I said do we all have that?" She practically yelled looking annoyed.

A bunch of yes's were heard throughout the team and some nods of heads as everybody got up and a couple people even said she's worse thenDaniels. And they made there way over to the curtain when they heard heard the game was about to start.

They heard Tim outside about to introduce the team players. "Now we have the Gryffindor team!" He went about saying all the players' names and all the Slytherin teams names as they went into there positions on the field.

"Alright you all should know what _not_ to do by now so ready?" She picked up the Quaffle and through it in the air. "Let the game begin."

"Slytherin has the Quaffle first, they're going over to make a goal, that's it work together Potter and Rafenal justgot theQuaffle out of his hands wait a go." Tim said sitting on the edge of his seat. "Yes, Black and Volk just preformed an excellent Dopplebeater Defense!" (AN: For all of you who don't know that's when two Beaters hit the same Bludger at the same time for more force). "Oh that's gotta hurt, one of the Slytherin beaters, Pryne, is down for the count."

"Nice one." James commented to the two beaters.

"Thanks mate took a hell of a lot of practice to pull off though." Sirius said flying away.

"Nice job with Lindsey before." Andy said before leaving.

"Thanks." James said to her as she flew away.

The game went on for a bit more, the Slytherins only scored once and the Gryffindors scored five times. So they were in the lead. "And Lupin just blocked the Quaffle again nice work!" Tim said as Remus caught the Quaffle at the last second before it went through the hoop.

"Does Matial see the snitch she's diving and Harinie is fallowing her." Tim said. "Oh she pulled up at the last second sending the Harinie crashing into the ground. Brilliant move!"

"Yes! Good goin' Sara!" Lindsey said. "That showed them."

"There goes Richard Wood the new chaser on the team, he just made a goal great work!" Tim shouted. "What's he doing?" Tim said quietly to himself although everyone heard it because he was talking into the microphone. "SIRIUS LOOK OUT!" Tim said standing up as the entire crowds attention was immediately put on Sirius who was just rammed into by Jerry Drazin one of the Slytherin chasers. Sirius fell off his broom fast and was knocked out immediately. He hit the ground hard and it looked as though his left leg and arm were broken by the way he landed, and blood was seeping through his scarlet robes where the front of the broom hit him.

"NO!" Laura yelled from the stands and immediately ran down to the ground where Madam Hooch and the rest of the team were sitting around Sirius unmoving body.

"Is he okay?" Laura said to Andy who was playing nervously with a lose string on her sleeve.

"I – I don't know. He's injured bad, _real _bad." Andy said.

"Oh god, oh god." Laura said to herself tears forming in her eyes.

Andy leaned over and put an arm around Laura for comfort. "He'll be okay he will." Andy whispered to her.

James was sitting next to Sirius supporting his head with his hands. "Come on Sirius, be okay."

"He will James." Remus said. "He's strong he can live through anything."

"Remus I hope you're right." James said.

Peter walked up staring in horror at Sirius bloody body lying in the middle of the Quidditch field.

"Move! Move!" Madam Pomfery said as she made her way through the crowd of people. "Oh my." She said as she conjured a stretcher to carry Sirius to the hospital wing.

It was two hours later before Madam Pomfery was finished tending to Sirius, but he was still not conscious. When his five friends were let in the wing they saw Sirius lying on the bed with a bandage around his arm, leg and one around his chest. Madam Pomfery told them he suffered a serious head injury from the contact with the ground and there was really no telling when he would wake.

"Shouldn't he go to Mungo's if it's this bad?" Peter asked in a small, quiet voice.

"There's nothing Mungo's can do that Pomfery can't." James said frowning and staring at Sirius's unmoving body.

"Oh."

"Merlin how can this happen?" Laura said burying her head into her hands.

"'Cause all Slytherins are stupididiots that do stupid things." Andy replied with a grim look on her face.

"True." James said holding Sirius's hand tightly and silently praying for him to wake up. (AN: No ew, this is so not a slash you freaky people).

"Bloody hell I hope he wakes up soon, I can't stand it." Remus said looking at Sirius with a sad expression on his face.

"You think I can?" James said looking over at him.

"I didn't mean it like that."

James sighed and ruffled his hair. "I know."

"Come on children get back to you're dorms give him time to rest." Pomfery said walking in. They all reluctantly left the hospital wing and went back to there dorms in silence. The only time they talked to each other was when the murmured there goodnights when they separated in the common room.

Lisa: Oh so sad.

Ashley: Poor Sirius.

Tara: Mmmm…

Lisa: Yeah well like Ash said at the top review.


	45. Depression and Recruiting

Lisa: Okay peoples this will be my last chapter for quite some time. I'm going on vacation is about four days. I may be able to squeeze one more in before I leave but don't be too surprised if I don't.

Ashley: NOOOO!

Tara: We'll have no one to be with. Crap.

Ashley: By the time she comes back Laura will be back!

Tara: Oh no, kill me now the pain is unbearable.

Lisa: Ya'll freaks and Tara please stop being sarcastic.

Depression and Recruiting

It was one week after the accident and Sirius still did not wake up. Laura was getting increasingly worried and whenever she went to visit Sirius there were girls from all over the school from all different houses and years just lingering. She could never be alone with him. And they had to cancel a Quidditch match after that and reschedule it for a later date. But unfortunately he still did not wake and they had to find a replacement beater. James was shattered, Sirius was his best friend and it was looking as though he might not ever get out of the hospital wing. If Remus and Peter were not there to talk to him he would be in much worse condition (when I said Remus and Peter talked I meant mostly Remus).

"James?" Remus said as he walked into there dorm room the day of the tryouts for the new beater.

There was no answer.

"James." He called a little more loudly.

"What do you want?" James said from behind the curtain that was drawn together hiding him from Remus's sight.

"It's time for the tryouts."

"I'm not going."

"You have to, you're the star chaser."

"But Sirius is gonna wake up soon there will be no need for a replacement."

Remus walked over to the bed, pulled the curtains away and sat down next to James. "You and I both know even if he woke up right now he would be in no condition to play. Please, Sirius would not want the team to go to hell in his absence."

"Still." James said not meeting Remus's eyes.

"I know it's hard, it's hard for everybody but you have to deal. I know he's you're best friend and you're sad, but com'on where's James Potter the Quidditch fanatic?"

The last comment made James crack a small smile.

"Are you smiling? Yes I've succeeded you're smiling! I've done the impossible!" Remus said putting his hands up in triumph.

"Stop it." James said.

"Now you ready to play some Quidditch?"

"Yeah." James said quietly.

"What's that?" Remus said putting his hand behind his ear.

"I said yeah." He said a little louder.

"Huh?"

"YES!"

"There's the James we all know and love!" Remus said pulling James up. "Come on or we're gonna be late."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Out at the Quidditch pitch there were people from all years lined up to try out for the team. Candii was there, a seventh year boy and girl, a fifth year boy, a fourth year boy and to everyone's surprise Laura. She stood there with her broom looking nervous and as though she would collapse any minute.

"Laura?" James said as he walked over. "What are you doing here?"

"Trying out fro the team what does it look like?" She said stubbornly.

"Yeah…" Remus said and he turned with James and walked over to where Andy was standing. "Explain." Remus said motioning over to Laura.

"Oh yeah… she found out Candii was trying out and she thinks she has to beat her at Quidditch to win Sirius's heart." Andy said.

"But has she ever played Quidditch let alone beater?" James said.

"Not really, but when we were kids we used to play with some of our other family members but she was usually chaser. I taught her some of the basic Beater moves, she may not look it but she knows a lot about Quidditch."

"We're starting." Remus said looking over at Lindsey who blew a whistle.

"Alright is everybody here?" She asked looking around after she got some nods she faked a smile and perky attitude. She too was obviously crushed about losing her beater. "Good, now shall we begin?" She motioned for everybody (including the players) to mount there brooms.

"Andy if you could be so kind." She said.

"Sure." Andy said eyeing a Bludger that was released at her. She hit it with ease and it flew back at the students.

It went at a seventh year boy, who hit it back at her, but the accuracy was a little off and Andy was able to dodge it. "Not bad." She commented.

The Bludger turned around and she hit it back at the students this time at Candii who hit it directly at her with extreme force. Andy swore under her breath a little, backed up and hit it back. She did this two more times both she was able to hit easily, finally it was Laura's turn.

Andy hit the Bludger to her Laura put on a real nervous look, closed her eyes and hit it back. The aim was off but the shot was not horrible Andy was able to hit it back quickly.

The did several more activities including diving, racing, turning and after that part of the tryouts all of the studentshad to dodge the Bludgers (this time they would not be charmed). Andy, Remus, James and the rest of the team flew around to make sure everything was going as planned.

"So who do you think it'll be?" Remus said as he flew between James and Andy.

"I think it may be Candii." Andy said reluctantly. "I don't want it to be, but she's good."

"Maybe, I honestly think Laura might have a chance. She's not horrible but then again she's not real good either." James said.

"Let's just pray it's not Candii." Remus said.

"Slut." Andy said under her breath.

"Got that right." James said.

"Come on I think it's over." Remus said starting to dive.

James and Andy fallowed him down to the ground, James had to slow down in get off but Remus and Andy easily jumped off when they were still going fast and in the air.

"Show offs." James said scoffing.

"I know." Andy said smirking.

"We try." Remus added.

"That trick tooka long time to master though." Andy said.

"Come on." James said walking over to where Lindsey said all the other players where.

"Okay, this may be a hard decision to make but I think I have one." Lindsey said.

Candii looked at Laura and smirked. "I think we all know who made it."

"I think we do." Laura said trying to act tough but failed.

"Right, okay the new beater for the Gryffindor Quidditch team is," Lindsey started after a few minutes of talking with her teammates. Candii prepared herself to walk forward in triumph. "Scott Hurgarim!" She announced.

Candii and Laura looked at each other in disbelief and looked at the caption who simply gave them an oh well look. The team and the students clapped there hands to welcome the new player.

"I can't believe this!" Candii said as she stormed off. "I lost the position to some fifth year prat!"

"Welcome to the team." Remus said as he shook hands with Scott.

"Good to be on the team." He replied.

"Although don't expect to be on long Sirius _will_ wake up soon." James said.

"I hope he does I couldn't possible play that well, or for that matter work with the lovely Ms. Volk that well." Andy smiled at his flirting.

"Oy watch it mate." Remus said eyeing Scott.

"Don't worry I wouldn't dream of invading you're 'territory'." Scott said smiling.

"Okay so we done here?" James said motioning that nobody was left standing around but them.

"Right we should go." Remus said.

The four Quidditch players walked back to the castle after everybody else for dinner. Andy, Remus and James decided that they liked Scott he was a nice guy, but he was still no Sirius.

Lisa: I'm ending again.

Tara: Yay.

Ashley: Bu bye people!


	46. Waking Up

Lisa: Getting one more in wow! The thanks go to **Moonjava **and **Snuffles**.

Tara: Lot's of new chapters for the person who said maybe one.

Ashley: Stop being difficult.

Tara: Not being difficult.

Ashley: Yes you are.

Tara: attacks with water bottle

Ashley: attacks back

Lisa: Ignore them, there minds stopped aging at six.

Tara/Ashley: HEY! attacks Lisa.

Lisa: AAHH!

Waking Up

The marauders, Andy and Laura were sitting in the hospital wing like whenever they had free time. They had been doing this for the past month and half while Sirius was unconscious. They had been sitting in silence for almost fifteen minutes now just praying for him to wake. Madam Pomfery said it was not looking to good for him and they might have to send him to St. Mungos. Laura did not take this news to well in fact she started to cry a little it took a lot of comforting words form Andy (which she was not good at) to calm her down. Jams, Remus and Peter had not played any pranks since it happened, all of them had become very quiet (Remus got even quieter then usual which meant he barley spoke two words to anyone other then Andy and James).

Sirius opened his eyes slightly to see all of his friends around him looking somber. He tried to speak but he seemed too had lost his voice. So he just shifted in the hospital bed. Laura was first to notice this movement.

"SIRIUS!" She exclaimed happily bringing back the famous smile that she had lost during Sirius's absence.

"Sirius?" James said disbelievingly. "You're awake!"

"Hey mate." Sirius said weakly as he found his voice and tried to sit up a little.

"Don't push yourself Sirius, you've been out for a while." Andy said pushing him back down.

"Welcome back to the land of the living mate." Remus said.

"Hey Mr. and Mrs. Moony." He smirked.

Before they could continue there reunion Madam Pomfery burst into the room. "Why didn't you tell me he was awake!" She said as she forced dozens of potions down Sirius's throat. It was a good hour before she aloud anybody to see him and even then he had to put up a fight to let them stay for more then five minutes.

"So you guy's still going out, huh?" Sirius said glancing from Andy to Remus.

"Yup." Andy said hugging Remus and giving him a peck on the cheek.

"Hey you got glasses." Sirius said looking at Andy who adjusted them on her face. "How long was I out?"

"Yeah, you were out for a while. Month and a half." James replied.

"A month and a half?" Sirius said eyes wide with surprise. "In that time you managed to get glasses and now all the beginning time has passed so I can't make fun of you without looking like a idiot."

"Don't worry I took care of that for you." James said with a smile.

"I know you did and trust me Sirius he was _not_ the only one, Snape had a feild day. But luckily Remus knows some good hexes." Andy looked down at Remus and smiked at hm. "He's my big strong, savior."

"No one makes fun of my girl." Remus replied and put his arm around her.

Andy laughed a little. "But yeah I got glasses, last time I went home for the full moon I told my ma things were blurry and she insisted I get my eyes checked out, but long story short here I am now." She said pointing to her glasses which were small and oval.

"Nice look for you." Sirius commented. "Four eyes." He added.

"Because you're not in you're top game I'm gonna ignore that last comment."

"But anyway, Jamie how's Quidditch?"

"First don't call me Jamie and second good. Andy was having some trouble with the new beater in the beginning but its all good now. We won the game where you got hurt at and the next one against Hufflepuff, but…" James trailed off.

"But?" Sirius asked impatiently.

"We lost the one against Ravenclaw."

"Bloody Hell." Sirius said slapping his hand against the bed. "How's our chances for the cup?"

"Still good don't worry. But if it'll make you feel any better Slytherin is pretty much out of the way. They've lost all there games since the last one with you." Remus said.

"Good." Sirius said smiling.

"And Sirius guess what?" Laura said.

"What?" He said.

"We got all you're homework from the time you were out." Laura said.

"Oh man... Did you have to?"

"Yes." Remus said.

"So Pete, you've been awfully quiet what's up?" Sirius asked.

"I can explain that." James said smirking. "You see Rem had a little accident in potions the other day which has left our little Peter here mute for a couple of days."

Sirius let out his bark like laugh. "Nice one Moony!"

"Shut it." Remus said blushing slightly and running his hand through his hair. Potions was never his best subject.

"Okay, okay whew Remus you do well for a laugh." Sirius said.

Remus shot him a look that said just shut up.

They sat in the hospital wing for another half hour before madam Pomfery came in and shooed them all out.

"It's getting late go! He needs rest!"

"Sure whatever." Andy said getting up off Remus's lap. "See ya Sirius."

"Bye bye!" Laura said.

"Later Padfoot." James said.

"Bye." Remus said.

"See ya guy's and don't you forget about you're temporarily bed ridden friend here!"

"We wouldn't dream of it!" Andy yelled back as they walked out the door.

When they all got back to the Gryffindor Common Room they sat in there usual seats. James and Laura on the couch, Peter on the floor, Remus in his chair with Andy and Sirius's chair lay empty.

"He's back." James said. "I can't believe it."

"Well better start 'cause he's well and kickin'" Andy said.

"It's about time." Laura said. "I was getting so worried."

"Yeah we've noticed." James said smiling.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Laura said looking at James who had a goofy grin on. She then looked at Peter who raised his eyebrows and wouldn't meat her gaze. She looked over at Andy and Remus who both had wolfish smiles on and were staring at her.

"What?" She said in a quiet voice to no one in particular.

Lisa: This was short. (we are all completely soaked)

Tara: Mmmm…

Ashley: Right.

Lisa: Well review now I know this is my last chapter 'cause I'm not gonna be in this house for another 24 hours before leaving for a week. But that is good brain storming time!


	47. Back in Business

Lisa: Dudes I went white water rafting! It was one of the coolest things I've ever done! But anyway I am back from my vacation so I thought you people disserve a nice looooonnnnng chapter.

Laura: I'm back to!

Lisa: Yeah she's back. And many thanks to **Moonjava **and **Lunardog**.

Back in Business

Sirius had gotten out of the hospital wing two days earlier and he and the rest of the marauders were sitting in the common room. Andy and Laura were off in there dorm talking to Lily and Heather but promised they would come down later.

"Okay I have been out of the pranking business for over a month I need something!" Sirius said leaning back in his chair.

"Well so have we, we er, didn't do anything while you were out." James said.

"WHAT! You didn't keep it up? Well then we're gonna need to play a pretty big one." Sirius said.

"Hmmm…" Remus said thinking.

"Well we have to do something to the Slytherins, they have been getting away with to much for the past months and a half." James said.

Peter who had just got his ability to talk back said his suggestion. "How about we change the colors in there common room?"

"No, we've done that." Remus said.

"How about we… set off thousands of dung bombs in there common room I don't know." James said ruffling his hair.

"Actually that's not half bad Prongs, we can also cast the spell where the stench sticks to whatever it touches so all the Slytherins stink!" Sirius said.

"That's brilliant Padfoot!" James said.

"I know."

"Oh and guy's I found out some more things we need for the potion."

"Moooooonyyyyy." Sirius complained. "You're such a kill joy."

"It's nothing we have to sneak around to get we can easily get it in our next potions class."

"Okay I'll go get the girls so we can plan this out." Sirius said getting up and walking over to the girls dormitories.

"Uh Sirius…?" Remus said as Sirius started walking up the stairs.

But when the stairs turned into the slide Sirius jumped up on the wall where it stuck out a little in certain spots and ran up with excellent balance.

"Hey Padfoot when were ya gonna tell us about this?" James said.

"I was gonna but then I almost died!" He shouted back.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

The girls were sitting in there dorm talking to Heather and Lily about some charms stuff. Laura and Lily were mostly in the conversation, Heather and Andy were not really the school types so they were talking about Quidditch.

"Hey girls!" Sirius said as he burst into the room.

"Ah!" Heather said as she fell off the bed in surprise.

"What the hell are you doing in here _BLACK_!" Lily screamed.

"Came to get Andy and Laura." He said simply.

"You're not suppose to be here!" Heather said rather dumbly.

"Sirius leave." Andy said.

"But I cam – "

"We know we'll be down in a sec now leave before I put you backin the hospital wing." Andy said pointing to the door witha fustrated look on.

Sirius rolled his eyes and stormed out of the room, but did not go back down he waited outside the room.

"I still can't figure out why you hang out with those prats." Lily said.

"They are not complete prats." Laura said.

"Yes they are."

"Actually, they ain't _that_ bad." Heather said. "They are annoying but they do have up sides."

"Whatever." Lily said.

"Well we have to go." Laura said.

"You can go earn yourselves more detention." Lily said.

"Hey Andy gets detention I don't." Laura said.

"True."

"See ya." Andy said waving them goodbye.

They all waved back as the two girls walked out of the dorm right into a Sirius who was waiting outside.

"Hey." Andy said.

"Hey, we have some prank ideas." Sirius said.

"Goody."

"Just so long as my unblemished record stays unblemished." Laura said.

"Don't worry it will, Moony's working on it right now."

"Good."

They made there way down the stairs to the common room to find Remus talking to James and Peter about what to do. Remus knew they were there first.

"Hey it's about time you got back here." He said not looking up.

"Yeah well there was some difficulty, but got the plans out Moony?" Sirius said.

"Yup, Laura and Peter will have the invisibility cloak and get into there common room get the password and let the rest of us in, we will then proceed to put timer dung bombs In every corner of the room. Laura and Peter will keep the cloak on and keep watch and if necessary distract any Slytherins from coming up to the dorms. Andy, Sirius, James and I will cast the spell on Snape's door so when he walks through it turns pink and it will only be him if we specify it with a name. Althouogh I'm not sure I totally agree with the Snape torture so you guy's will be doing most of it." He muttered to himself.

"Oh Rem, that is ingenious, another reason why love you." Andy kissed him on the cheek.

"Okay this plan will take place tomorrow night – " James was cut off by Andy.

"Can't."

"Why not?" Remus asked.

"Detention." She said. "Remember when I made Snape's hair combust during Care of Magical Creatures?" They all nodded. "Well I got a week of detentions for that, last ones tomorrow."

"No way I missed that?" Sirius said. "Damn I bet that was funny."

"It was."

"May have been funny but was a little out of line." Remus said.

"Oh please." Andy said pushing him lightly.

"Hey James remember when we put that itching powder in Snape's robes in third year and all day he just went crazy about it?" Sirius said.

"Yeah, you got caught but not me!" James said proudly.

"Yes but you got caught setting off dung bombs in the hall way about three hours later." Remus said tiredly.

"Ya, thank Merlin for two way mirrors." Sirius said.

"What?" Laura asked.

"Two way mirrors me and Jamie use them when we're in separate detentions."

"Oh."

"But!" Remus said loudly getting everyone's attention. "Shall we continue?"

"Right, okay so when can this take place?" Peter asked.

"The day after tomorrow?" Laura said (AN: Hey that's a movie!).

"So we got this down we can do this?" James asked.

Everybody nodded there heads.

"Well then." James said as he put his hand out and everybody did the same.

"We solemnly swear we are up to no good!" They all said in unison.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

It was finally the day of the prank after two long days of anticipation. They had just come back from a Hogsmeade visit so they were packed full of dung bombs for there prank. Sirius was so excited he could hardly sit still during the day of the prank this was his first action in over a month. Remus was beginning to have his doubts about it but Andy was able to convince him to go along with it.

Laura and Andy were sitting in there rooms waiting for the right time to sneak down the stair to meet the boy's in the common room. Finally Andy heard the slow steady breath of Heather and Lily and she knew they were fast asleep.

Andy slowly sat up in here bed and motioned for Laura to fallow her. Andy crept out of her bed with a cat like stealth. Laura fallowed her, slowly slid out of bed and fallowed her out the door.

"A'ight, I think we're in the clear." Andy said.

"You sure?" Laura said, not wanting to get caught.

"Positive, have you ever doubted my ears?"

"A couple times."

Andy just stuck her tongue out at Laura as they walked down the stairs.

"Finally." Sirius aid standing up as they walked into the common room to find four boy's sitting on the couch in there pajamas. "We've been waiting for almost ten minutes."

"Only because you made us come ten minutes early." James said.

"Well pardon me for be anxious." Sirius said.

"Okay let's just do this." Laura said.

"Alright let's all try and fit under the to small cloak." Andy said. "I really don't think we can all fit under it. We are bigger then we were last year."

"You're right." James said.

"I'll tell you what I can go off on my own and meet ya'll down there." Andy said.

"No what if you get caught!" Remus protested.

"Then I get caught." Andy said shrugging. "Besides I can still smell and hear if people are coming."

"So can I." Remus said.

"Yeah but…." Andy did not have a come back for this one.

"We are equal in everything." Remus said. "One of the many downsides."

"It will be easier if I go alone."

"But we're stronger if we're together."

"Okay this is all good and sweet but can't you two just walk next to us in the cloak?" Sirius said.

"When Sirius starts making sense you know you're in trouble." Andy said as they made there way over to the portrait hole.

They opened it up and James stuck his head out (with the cloak on) to check if anybody was coming. There wasn't anybody there so they crept out of the hole and into the hallway. Remus and Andy were in the front making sure nobody was around; they walked without any trouble for about five minutes, until Andy and Remus stopped dead.

"W - what? What is it?" Peter asked stuttering.

"Shhh." Andy said putting her finger to her mouth. "Crap." She whispered.

"What?" Sirius asked.

"Bloody hell, we're trapped." Remus said. "It's Oprit and Sprout, there coming from two different directions, the only way we can get out of this one if we disappear."

"But of course you four have that covered." Andy said.

"I got it fallow my lead." Remus said.

Andy nodded as Oprit came around the hallway first. "And may I ask what you two are doing up and out of you're dorms this late?" He said angrily.

"Oh it's Andy she doesn't fell well." Remus said.

"Really?" He said disbelievingly.

"Really." Remus said just as Sprout came around the other corner.

"What is going on?" She asked walking over.

"Lupin here says Volk doesn't feel well, so I assume you're taking her to the hospital wing?" He said.

"Yeah." Remus said now with Andy leaning up against him putting on her best sick face.

"Well what we're you two doing up this late anyway?" She questioned.

"Well we were… Studying." Remus said. "And then she started not feeling well." He said lamely.

"Right well continue before she starts retching in the hall she doesn't look well." Oprit said.

"Do you need any assistance?" Sprout said.

"No we're fine." Remus said starting to walk away from the teachers with Andy still leaning heavily on him. "But thank you!"

After they walked for several minutes away from the teachers Remus and Andy were sure they were gone they let out a huge sigh of relief. The four people under the cloak took it off and Laura fell on the floor and leaned up against the wall.

"Oh Merlin that was to close." She said.

"You?" Andy said. "You were in safety under the cloak."

"Yes, well we had better be on our way." Remus said sitting back up.

After about five more minutes of walking they were at the Slytherin Common room. They took the invisibility cloak off and Laura and Peter got in using the password they got from the Slytherin head boy after he went in. Andy, Remus, James and Sirius waited outside in the shadows they could not enter until Laura and peter let them in just in case Slytherins were still in the room. Several minutes have passed when the portrait hole opened up Laura and Peter poked there heads out and smiled.

"Ready?" Laura whispered.

Lisa: This is where I leave you, for now muhahahahhaha!

Laura: What?

Lisa: Yeah I'm sorry.

Laura: Riiiiiight.

Lisa: I feel like saying a random quote, anybody who can guess it gets a cookie. Heather (aka Lunardog) you do not get to guess 'cause I told you earlier but then again you probably forgot it. I don't own the quote which sucks. "Out by sixteen, or die in this scene, together forever." Anybody know what that's from?


	48. Pranks and Surprises

Lisa: I'm back and I thank**Snuffles** for the oh so lovely review.

Laura: Yes we thank you.

Lisa: Now on with the story.

Pranks and Surprises

"Ready?" Said Laura.

"Never been readyer." Sirius said smiling.

"That is not a word, Sirius."Remus said.

"I don't care."

The six of them were now all standing in the Slytherin common room ready to preform some damage. James was taking the dung bombs out of his bag and prepared them for the charm Remus was going to put on them.

"Here ya go Rem, have fun." James said handing the bombs to him.

Remus scoffed as he placed them on the table and muttered a charm to them. A soft light went around them for a second and thenit faded.

"Okay there're good to go." Remus said handing some to James, some to Sirius, Andy, Laura, Peter and keeping some for himself.

"This is gonna be so cool!" Sirius said. "I can't wait to go to breakfast tomorrow and see the looks on the Slytherins faces."

"Okay let's do this." Andy said.

The six Gryffindors spread the dung bombs all throughout the room hiding them in various spots. When the last one was in place the stood in the middle of the room to see if they could spot any or in any were obvious.

"Looks good." Peter said.

"Okay now the sticking charm where shall we put that?" James said.

"How about on the door so everybody who walks through it can get some." Sirius said.

"Great idea, Rem." James said motioning to the door.

"I'd be a fool if I did that now." He said.

"Why?" Peter said looking at him in confusion.

Remus sighed heavily. "Because we plan to walk through that door to get up to the dorms, and I don't know how to remove it."

"Where would be be without you Moony?" Sirius said.

"Expelled." He said shortly.

"Are we gonna do this or are we just gonna stand here yapin'?" Andy asked.

"We're gonna do this." James said.

"Well then let's go." Laura said. "Oh and just as an after thought can I have the cloak in case we get caught?"

"Sure why not." James said throwing it at her.

"Thanks."

They all slowly crept up to the dorms after Remus and Andyconvinced everyone that the Slytherins were asleep. And they walked down the dark and damp hallway until they found the door that said 'Severus Snape' on it.

"Okay here it is." James said.

"Okay here goes." Sirius said as he pointed his wand at the door and said a charm.

"Did it work?" Peter asked.

"I don't know." He replied.

"How do we tell?" Andy asked.

"Beats me."

"You didn't check that out?" James said.

"Nope."

"Whay not?" Remus said.

"Dunno."

"Well let's just leave it's getting late, er early or whatever people might be wakeing up soon." Laura said.

"Okay."

They all left the dorms and walked back down the stairs to the common room where Remus preformed the charm on the door.

"Looks good." Andy said.

"Okay now let's see if it works." Remus said.

he pointed his wand torward the door and muttered another spell, the door glowed a sligt green and faded away.

"Looks like it works, see that's how it's done, _Padfoot._" Remus said.

"Shut it." Sirius said.

"Let's just get outta here,I think I here someone." Andy said.

"Me to let's go." Remus said.

They ran out of the room and then crept out into the dungons.

"Ya know, while we're here we could get the stuff for the potion." Laura sugested.

"But why do that when we can easily get them during class?" Remus said.

"Because it's funner to do it the sneaky way." Andy said.

"Okay let's go." Sirius said.

When they reached the potions classroom the door was locked so James did a simple _Alohamora_(AN: I don't have anything with me right now so just bare with my spelling) to undo it. They walked into the room and around the back totheoffice only to find a surprising sight.

"What the bleeding hell is going on?" Sirius said.

"I don't know." James said. "It can't be that she's -"

"- leaving." Remus finished.

There were boxed stacked up everywhere, it was getting close to the end of the year but not so close that you would have to start to leave.

"Looks like we'll have a new teacher next year." Andy said.

"Oh bloody hell I hope there're not that bad. "Remus said. "She wasn't nice about it but she was never really bad about our condition."

"Language Moony." Sirius said in a voice that showed he was still in shock.

"Well we can only pray." Andy said.

"Let's just get the stuff and be out of here, I never liked this place." Peter said.

They took all the things they needed for the potion and left without another word.

When they came back to the common room it was almost dawn and they only had a few more hours until they had to get up for breakfast.

"Well g'night." Andy said to everyone and she gave Remus a light kiss on the cheek.

"Night." The boy's said.

"Na night." Laura said.

They all trudged up to there beds and sleep for the next several hours until they had to wake.

The boy's were down in the common room first and the girls walked down the stairs about fifteen minutes later.

"Hey." Sirius said.

"S'up."Andy said. "Any action yet?"

"Nope, you'd think sombody would have noticed the bombs went off about ten minutes ago."

"Maybe all the Slytherins sleep late." Remus replied.

"Or they're just smelly gits who don't notice the smell because it's normal for them to smell like that." James said.

"Well that's a possibility." Remus said.

"Did you here!" Said a seventh year Gryffindor ashe burst into the room.

"What's up, Frank." Andy said trying to sound casual.

"It's the Slytherins!" Alice said,Frank's girlfriend andanotherseventh year, as she came in the room. "They all smell like dung bombs!"

"Wonder who did it." Frank said eyeing them.

"Don't look at us." Sirius said.

"We did nothin' wrong." James said.

"Sure, well I'm gonna go and make fun of them some more." Frank said as he ;left the room fallowed be his girlfriend.

"You do that." James said.

"Well shall we go to breakfast then?" Remus said.

"Yes but before we go." Sirius said putting his hand out.

They all fallowed his lead and said 'mischief managed' all together.

When they reached the great hall they saw that all the Slytherins were sitting at thewre table and everybody else in the room holding there nose as they ate. There attention was quickly drawn to Snape seconds later who was suporting bright pink hair. As soon as they saw that all them burt out laughing. Sirius fell to the floor, James was holding his stomach,Andy and Laura were suporting each other so that they wouldn't fall down, Peter was also on the floor and Remus was trying to cover his mouth and stop laughing but was failing.

Snape got up and walked over to them. "Think this is funny do you?"

"Yes!" Sirius replied from the floor.

"Well I know who did this and who did the damage to our common room!"

"Really who?" James said like he was really interested.

"You did! And as soon as I have some proof you are going down."

"Really? And how are you gonna manage that?" Andy said.

Snape did not have a answer to this so he and his thugs and started walking out of the room.

"Yeah you had better leave you're the worst out of all the Slytherins. Hey wouold ya look at that about half the stench in the room left!" James said loud enough for Snape to hear.

He ignored them and he stomped out of the room.

"Oh it's gonna be a good day." Sirius said getting up and walking over to the Gryffinbdor table.

Lisa: Okay we're done here.

Laura: Yup we are.

Lisa: Stay tuned for the last chapter for this year at Hogwarts!

Laura: See ya.


	49. Talks and Confession

Lisa: Another chappie is here!

Laura: And the thanks for this chapter go to….!

Lisa: **Snuffles** thanks for the review.

Laura: And now the chappie.

Talks and Confession

End of the year exams were over they had no more homework and everything was good. It was only two more days until they went home for two months and had no more work to do. Well except for the homework but everybody leaves that to the last week anyway (with the exception of Remus). Laura was sitting in the girls dorm room with Andy, Heather and Lily talking about, ya know girl stuff until the subject about boyfriends came up.

"Well I for one couldn't be happier." Andy said smiling and examining her nails.

"Yes we know, you and Remus have the perfect relationship." Heather said rolling her eyes.

"You're just jealous because things didn't work out with you and Dave." Andy said.

Heather glared at her for a few seconds. "Am not."

"Are too."

"Am not"

"Are too."

"Am not."

"Are too."

"Shut up!" Lily said.

"What about you and Tim, Lils?" Laura asked her.

"What about us? I dumped him." Lily said bitterly.

"What! Why? You two seemed so happy together." Heather asked looking away from the glaring Andy.

"Yeah I mean you were both smart, good, prefect material…" Andy said.

"Yeah well things just started going south after a little while. But enough of me, what about you Laura, when are you going to ask Sirius out."

"I don't know… I mean does he even like me?" Laura said.

"Are you blind? Of course he does!" Andy shouted.

"Yeah I mean just ask him out, it's not that hard." Heather said. "We've all been nervous about asking a guy out but that can't stop you."

"Except me, I've only had one boyfriend and we are goin great!" Andy said.

"Well not everyone is as lucky as you." Lily said. "I wouldn't be surprised if he proposed the day after we graduate."

"That would be something." Andy said with a glowy look in her eyes and smiling.

"But enough about Andy, what about Laura." Heather said.

"What about me?" Laura asked looking around.

"You have to talk to Sirius, tonight you will do it." Lily said.

"No."

"Yes, cause if you don't I will hurt you." Andy said holding up her fist.

"Fine, fine! I will." Laura sighed. "… Talk to him…. Tonight."

"Good." Heather said.

"But about what." She asked.

"How you feel." Lily said. "Tell him how you felt when he was in the hospital wing about how much you bloody LOVE HIM!"

"Alright I will go down there now." Laura said.

"Good now shoo." Andy said.

"Yes go." Heather said making go away motions with her hands.

"Don't be nervous go." Lily said.

"Come with." She said in a winning voice.

"I will come down with you but be with you when you're talkin to Sirius. I'll be with Rem and James and Pete." Andy said. "Ya know just for support."

"Sure." Laura said still nervous.

"Okay here we go." Andy said.

The two girls walked down the stairs to the common room where the boys were sitting and talking about Quidditch. Except for Remus who was actually doing his homework. They made there way over to the couch and sat down Laura made sure to sit far away from Sirius.

"Hey guys." Andy said as Remus put down his quill and put his arm around her as she sat on his lap.

"H – how's it goin'." Laura said.

"Not bad, but Snivellus' robes just turned black again." Sirius said.

"Right what color were they again?" Andy asked.

"Purple to match the pink hair, but that combo was only there for a week before the hair wore off, shame." James said.

"I remember." Andy said, she glanced over at Laura and gave her a threatening look and motioned to Sirius with her head.

Laura mouthed alright and looked at Sirius. "Um… S – Sirius? C – could I t – talk to you f – for a m – m – minute?"

"Sure." He said with a puzzled look on as they walked up to the boy's dorm.

"What do ya wanna talk about?" He asked.

"Um… Oh Merlin, um, I have something to tell you and I completely understand if you don't agree or if you don't like me. I completely understand because you can have any girl I the school why would you pick me of all people? It's just that I can't hold it in any longer and the girls said I should tell you they've been goin on about this for weeks and I have to come clean. Oh I can't do it I just can't tell you what if you don't agree oh Merlin I know you'll hate me after this. I mean I know I'm not beautiful or good at Quidditch or glamorous or anything but I have to tell you. SiriusIloveyou." Laura said very fast and in a rambling fashion.

Sirius started at Laura with a complete loss of words, wide eyes and his mouth open slightly. "What?" He finally managed.

"Oh I know you hate me, I'm not pretty enough, I'm to dull –" Laura said before Sirius stopped her.

Sirius put his hand on her chin and turned her head so he would look her strait in the eye. "Don't tell me what I can and can't think, 'cause I think you're beautiful, and you are ,what everybody in the school refers to you and Andy, a 'Marauderett' defiantly not dull."

"Really?" She asked disbelievingly.

"Really, now as I was saying I believe you just told me you loved me is that correct?" Laura slowly nodded. "Now I would like to return that feeling m'lady." Sirius said in his best cheesy civilized way.

"Really?" Laura said.

"Is that all you can say tonight?" He said smiling and letting go of her chin.

"Um…" Laura said still in shock.

Sirius gave a small laugh. "So are we officially a couple now or what?"

"Yeah?"

"Yeah." He said right be fore he pulled her into a tight embrace.

Laura smiled and hugged him back smiling and a tear escaped her eye as she closed her eyes. They held that position for several minutes before letting go and going down back to the common room..

Lisa: OMG how cute.

Laura: I love that! I finally hugged Sirius! I'm so happy!

Lisa: I bet you are. Does any body know the trivia yet? Come on guess say Lilo and Stitch for all I care just guess!

Laura I have a question what's that bid about not being pretty?

Lisa: You're rambling in front of the man you love we all ramble and say random things.

Laura: Okay...


	50. Innocent Summer Fun

Lisa: The time has come for another chappie.

Laura: Yay more!

Lisa: Riiiight, well have fun.

Laura: Yeah have lots of fun woOt woOt!

Lisa: O.o And I thank **Lunardog **for her lovely review

Innocent Summer Fun

James and Sirius were sitting in James' room staring at the wall with blank stares on there faces. It was about a month into the summer vacation and they had kept in touch with everybody. Sirius had been exchanging letters with Laura nearly everyday and she, according to him, had gotten into a cute habit of calling him Siri-kun. James thought it was annoying saying that she was not Japanese but Sirius insisted that it was cute.

"Jaaaaaaaaaaammmmmmmmmessssssssssssss." Sirius moaned.

"What?" James said not moving.

"I'm board."

"Me too."

"Can we do something?"

"Like what?"

"I don't know, something. Can we floo everybody and do something?"

"I guess, lemme ask mum and dad." James got up and walked down the hall way to the large stair case and looked down into the den. "Mum, dad?"

"Yes dear? What is it?" Mrs. Potter asked looking up at him.

"Can all my friends come over or can I go somewhere whatever we decide?"

"Sure, just make sure you tell us what's going on, okay?"

"Sure, thanks mum."

James walked back into his room where Sirius was waiting.

"Well?" She asked looking to the doorway.

"She said its fine we can go or do whatever." James replied grabbing some floo powder and throwing it into the fire. He called out Peters address and stuck his head in the fire.

"Hey Pete." He said as he saw Peter sitting on the couch playing with a of cards.

"AH! Oh hey James." He said. "What's up?"

"I was wondering if you could come over today. Can ya?"

"Sorry mate, but my mum has family coming over tonight. Wouldn't wanna miss that." He added sarcastically.

"Sorry to here that. Hope you get out alive." James said.

"Me too." Peter said. "Bye Prongs."

"Bye."

James took his head back out of the fire to the awaiting Sirius. "Can't come."

"Oh why not?"

"Family stuff, poor guy."

"He should just be happy he doesn't have my family." Sirius said. "Well let's go get Remus."

"Alright."

James again went back in the fire and his head appeared in Remus's room where he found his mom cleaning it. "Hey Miss. Lupin." He said.

"Oh hello James, how are you?" She said giving him a warm smile.

"Fine thank you. Do you know where Remus is?"

"Oh yes he's outside in the woods somewhere, why?"

"Just wanted to know if he could come over or somthin'."

"Well that's fine if you can find him in there he's all yours just make sure you boy's tell me if he'll be out past seven okay?"

"Of course. Thank you."

"No problem." She said smiling and putting some of Remus's shirts away.

James came back out. "Well our dear Mr. Moony is out I the woods some where and if we find him we can have him."

"Great, should we get the girls too?"

"Why not they're fun." James said. "But you get to do it this time."

"Thanks." Sirius said dully as he called out laura's address and put his head in the flames.

"Hello my lovely lady." He said as he saw Laura sitting at her desk doing homework with some j-pop playing softly in the background.

"Siri-kun! How are you!" She said excitedly as she kneeled down in front of the fire.

"Fine, I was wondering if you and Andy could do somthin with the guy's today, we got Pete out and Rem is somewhere in the woods and we have to find him."

"Hold on let me ask mum." Laura left the room and about thirty seconds later walked back in. "Yup I can come."

"Great, come over to James's." He was about to take his head out of the fire when Laura spoke up.

"What is it?" He asked her.

"Well to save you some time I know exactly where Remus and Andy are."

"Really where?"

"Come on over and I'll tell you." She back up away from the fire and sat on her bed.

"You sly little monkey." He said to her.

Laura smiled and shrugged.

Sirius went back to James's house.

"Well?"

"No problem they can come, but she knows where Andy and remus are so we have to go over there and she'll tell us."

"Women." James said.

"Tell me about it, I ,mean I've been with a lot of girls and she is the most tricky and smartest of them all."

"Sirius she is the only girl you've ever dated that uses her brain more then body."

Sirius just shrugged and threw more floo powder into the fire and called out the address. "Hey Lar."

"Hey."

"Okay where's Rem and Andy."

"Like getting to the point of things huh?"

"Yeah."

"Alright, they're taking a walk in the woods, and said she'd be back in about oh ten minutes, I know where they are we can probably catch them. Come on."

They hurried out of the house to go and find Remus and Andy. After about ten minutes of running through the woods they started to slow down.

"Laura… where are… we going?" Sirius asked.

"To find… Remus and Andy."

"And where… is that?" James said.

"By the river she said they might go for a swim, she takes this path back to her house… so we'll meet her on it."

"But -" James started but was cut off by a little scream.

"Must be her." Sirius said.

"Come on let's go." Laura said as she walked through the forest a little more. The noise became louder as they made there way through the woods.

They finally came across a wide river where they saw Andy climbing a good thirty feet above the river to where she was about ten feet above Laura, James and Sirius.

"Oh hey guys." Andy said as she clung to the tree with her hand and dangled from a branch. She was wearing a pair of cut off shorts, a sports bra and her hair was pulled back in a braid except her bangs which hung down to her chin.

"Hey Laura, Black, Potter." Remus said from the water. As he climbed up a root and out of the water he was wearing his cut off shorts, which looked as though they became cut offs by rips. "Wuz goin on?" He said as he pulled himself up with the help of two roots.

"Nothing we were wondering if you guy's would wanna do anything today and you my friend have to stop being afraid of food, you too." Sirius said looking at Remus and Andy (Andy was still hanging from the tree).

Remus shrugged and looked down at his body which was completely white, you could count every rib and his collar bones were sticking out.

"We can't help it!" Andy said who was the same way.

"You got tall." James observed as he looked Remus up and down and he slowly realized he had gotten taller then him.

"Yeah I know." Remus replied smiling.

"WOOOO HOOOOO!" Andy yelled as she let go of the brand and fell down to the water below.

"How deep is that water?" James asked.

"Oh about twenty feet here." Laura answered.

"Oh."

"What are we doin'? Andy said as she started to climb out in the same place as Remus did.

"Dunno, what do you wanna do?"

"Wanna wreck havoc upon muggle London?" Andy asked.

"Andy…" Laura warned.

"What? It's just some innocent summer fun."

"Well actually that might be a lot of fun." James said.

"Yeah com'on let's do this." Sirius said.

"I know exactly where everything goes on." Andy said, "I took you once remember Laura?"

"Oh yeah, I think I still have a fractured skull from it."

"We were ambushed by some girl's gang several years ago, 'cause I bet her up. What she was givin me a hard time besides as my ma says Volks don't start fights, but dang well will finish them."

"Come on let's just go." Remus said as he put his over sized shirt back on.

"Right." Andy said grabbing hers.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

When they finally got there it was four o'clock and they were ready to do some damage.

"So what to do." Laura said.

"Well I do have some dung bombs." Sirius said.

"I got some inching powder." James said.

"Remus what do you have?" Sirius asked.

"What makes you think I have anything?" He said trying to look innocent.

"You're a marauder." James said.

"Good point I have some invisible sticking solution."

"That's my Moony." Sirius said.

"Now girls?" James said.

"What they don't have anything…. Do you?" Sirius said.

"Well…." Laura started.

"We do have some sneezing powder." Andy said taking some out of her pocket.

"All got sticking charms on them right?" Everybody nodded. "Excellent, let's go." Sirius said.

The five of them walked out of the Leaky Cauldron and out into muggle London. They walked out into the main street and saw many people walking around completely oblivious to what was about to happen to them because of two witches and three wizards. They walked down the street a good distance away from the Leaky Cauldron so that they would not run into any magical folk near there. After a long walk they stopped at a small café that looked fairly busy.

"This place looks good." James said as they walked in.

They took there seat near the corner where not any people were and a waitress walked up to them.

"What can I get you?" She said with a force smile and cheery voice.

"Five bu –" James started.

"Five cokes." Andy interrupted.

"What are you doing?" Sirius asked.

"Remember we're in muggle London now." Andy said. "No butterbeer here."

"Oh right."

"Right, so how are we gonna start this?" Remus asked.

"Well I say we take the itching powder and levitate it above everyone's heads and then just let it drop." James said.

"Missing us of course." Sirius said.

"Of course."

"So who's gonna perform the underage magic?" Remus asked looking around at his friends.

"I will." Sirius said. "My parents won't care." Sirius said.

"Alright then." Laura said smiling.

"Here you are." The waitress said as she handed them all the sodas. "Will there be anything else?"

"No we're good." Andy said.

"Alright then." She said and then walked away to another table.

They all did the traditional 'We solumnly swear we are up to no good' but very quietly so no one would hear and Sirius waited a few seconds before levitated the powder so it crept up the wall and above everyone's heads. He moved it around so it formed a opening around they're table and then took the charm off.

They saw the sparkling magical powder fall on everyone's heads.

"How long will it stick?" Andy asked.

"About thirty minutes." Remus replied.

"Fun." She said smiling and shifting her position so she leaned up against Remus's chest and he wrapped his arms around her.

After several seconds the peoples started to move around and scratch all over. Within minutes they were cursing and leaving the café. Several people had resorted to screaming as though that would help take the spell off.

The five teenagers sitting in the one table could not help but start to laugh at everybody discomfort.

This went on for fifteen minutes before everyone was gone and all the people that were left were the five students. They slowly stood up and examined there work at the empty café.

"That was funny." James said.

"I can't believe how funny it is to torture muggles." Sirius said after he stopped laughing.

"Come on let's go throw dung bombs at people." James said and they all walked out of the café.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

After two hours of cause mayhem to muggle London it started getting late and they had to quit after doing the 'micheif managed' of course. Sirius was reluctant to go but James persuaded him by saying that his mom would make her roast beef, that got him up and ready to leave.

"I see ya later." Andy said as she leaned in to kiss Remus.

"Bye bye my Siri-kun!" Laura said.

"Bye." He said as he locked lips with Laura.

James stood there for several seconds before he cleared his throat very loudly to get everybody attention, and it worked because they all looked at him. "I dare say that's enough." He said.

"Fine." Sirius said.

They finished they're farewells and went on there separate ways back home.

Lisa: That's over with.

Laura: I kissed Siri-kun!

Lisa: Yes I know I wrote it.

Laura: Yay!

Lisa: And btw you people have one more chance to answer the trivia.


	51. I'm a prefect

Lisa: People click the pretty button please! I want reviews!

Laura: She ain't getting none.

Lisa: I ain't! But anyway new chapter. And peoples expect quick updates I'm in a writing mood.

Laura: Yay quick (runs in circles).

Lisa: Hyper are we?

Laura: Yes.

I'm a Prefect!

It was a rainy day at Kings Cross station as it quickly filled up with anxious Hogwarts students awaiting the departure of the train. Peter sat on a bench waiting for his friends to come, his parents dropped him off early they had things to do apparently. After some time of waiting he finally saw Sirius and James moving throu8gh the crowd of people over to him.

"Wormtail! How ya been? Haven't seen ya all summer!" Sirius said as he shook Peter shoulder.

"Hey guys." Peter said.

"What's goin on?" James said.

"Nothin just… busy."

"With what!"

"Parent stuff, they have friends in high places and I have to be there for everything making a good impression."

"You poor, poor soul." James said.

"Yeah, hey here comes Moony." He said as he watched Remus run over to them smiling wider then they have ever seen him smile.

"Hey mate why are you so happy?" James said.

"I'm a prefect!" He cried.

"WHAT?" Sirius yelled.

"I'm a prefect! Isn't that awesome!"

"They gave the position of prefect to a marauder?" James asked confused.

"I guess." Remus said.

"Huh… Hey don't you go all prefecty on us now. We still have a lot to do this year." Sirius said pointing to Sirius.

"Yes well I a prefect I do have certain responsibilities…" The three boys around him stared disbelievingly. "that I may be able to ignore…" He said smiling.

"That's our Moony!" Sirius said pulling him into a one armed hug.

"But I am still a prefect I can not ignore them all." Remus said.

"Oh come on." James said.

"He's a marauder he'll bounce back." Peter said.

"Let's hope." Sirius said.

"Helllllooooo boooyyyyysssss!" Andy called as she pranced over to them.

"Hey Volk, how's Remus treatin ya?" Sirius said which earned him a punch on the shoulder from Andy.

"Watch it." She said standing next to Remus with his arm around her waist.

"I have a unrelated question… When in the hell did you get so tall?" Peter asked Remus.

Remus shrugged, he was still taller then James and was creeping up on Sirius. Andy was and inch shorter then him and Peter and Laura were almost a full head shorter then everybody.

"He's a growing boy." Andy said.

"Oh I gotta tell ya the big news." Remus said.

"What?" She replied.

"I am now a prefect."

"A prefect? What have you done to earn that position?"

"Hey I'm just a good honest student." Remus said.

"Yeah real honest."

"Hey guy's." Laura said as she walked up to them. "Hello my Siri-kun."

"Hey." He said putting his arm around her waist.

"Hey guess what. Little Remmy here is a prefect." Andy said.

"Really?" Laura said. "Well I was just talking to Lily and she's a prefect too!"

"Lils made prefect!" Andy said. "Oh crap, this may effect some of our plans. She won't be as loose as Rem."

"Well then just don't tell her." James said.

"I have to lie." Laura moaned. "Why? Andy help." She looked over at her friend for support.

"Hey I'm like the Queen of Lying, so I may be the wrong person to go to for help in this matter."

"Fine I'll lie." Laura said folding her arm.

"That's my girl." Sirius said.

The loud whistle came from the train as the rest of the students got on.

"Train's leaving, come on let's go." Remus said as they grabbed there luggage.

The six of them ran over to the train right before it left and searched for a seat. They had some trouble finding one, but managed to get one in the back.

Heather knocked on the door of the compartment and slowly opened the door. "Hey is it okay if I sit with you guy's? Lily is all prefecty and she ain't gonna be there much longer."

"Sure, sit.' Remus said.

"Plenty of room." Andy said.

"That's only because four of you are doubling seats." Heather said.

Sirius looked around at Laura sitting on his lap and Andy sitting on Remus'. "Huh, you're right."

"Of course I'm always right." Heather replied.

After a moment of silence Laura spoke up.

"I don't like this." Laura stated.

"Like what? The seating arrangement?" Andy asked looking confused.

"No, all the girls who gave me those stupid looks." Laura said.

"Well the schools top bachelor ain't a bachelor anymore and they're pissed." Heather said.

"Don't worry I'll protect you." Sirius said trying to look buff.

"You couldn't protect a mouse." James said.

"Hey." Sirius said. "I look good, check out my abs." Sirius lifted up his shirt.

"Okay I'm done here." Andy said loudly and stood up and pretended that she was going to leave.

"We all have great abs Padfoot." James said. "See." He lifted his shirt too.

"Come on Moony get in on this." Sirius said.

"I'd rather not, and besides I have to go, prefect stuff." He said and got up out of his seat and made for the door.

"Wait! Don't leave me alone with these freaks!" Andy yelled out after him.

"Sorry, sweet gotta go."

"Noooooooo…" Andy moaned after him and Heather patted her back comforting her.

"Don't worry you still have us…" Sirius said smiling. "Now let's see the girl's abs!"

"Perv." Andy said glaring at him.

"Not yet." Laura said.

"Oh Laura a dirty aide." James said.

"Very unusual." Peter said. "We must savor the moment because we will never see it again."

"You may." Laura said. "I'm not so innocent."

"Yes you are." Andy said.

For the rest of the ride they talked about really nothing, just random drabble. Finally they all changed into there school robes and met up with Remus outside the train. But before this happened they had an unfortunate run it with Snape.

"Well hello Snivellus." Sirius said smirking.

"What do you and you're little group want? I'm busy with prefect business." Snape said.

"You're a prefect! How the bloody hell did that happen?" James cried.

"I suppose the teacher saw something in me." Snape said.

"Well ha ha to you, Rigalatria isn't here anymore." Sirius said in a mocking tone.

"Oh I know, his names Slughorn. Already he seems to take a favor to me and several other of my Slytherin friends something you could never poses."

"Friends, what friends?" Heather said under her breath.

"Really? Because me and Lily seem to poses it quite well." Remus said walking over to him.

Snape stood there staring at him with hatred in his eyes.

"Yeah he seemed to like us both quite well." Lily said.

"I doubt that you _mudblood._"

"Hey watch your mouth!" James said, this earned him a surprised look from everyone. Not only was he standing up for someone but it was Lily Evans the girl who hated his guts and he was supposed to hate hers.

"Well would you look at that Potter likes Evans. Who would have thought?" Snape said.

"WHAT! NO I DON'T!" James yelled.

"EW!" Lily squealed.

Snape started laughing at them. "Hey watch it Snape or you might run into an unfortunate accident!" Andy said.

"Better control your girlfriend Lupin, wouldn't want her to do something she'll regret. Because we all know how restless and dangerous she can get" He said smoothly.

"Oh you little." Andy said beginning to lose her temper, her eyes changed to amber for a second before going back to there normal shade of gray.

"Temper, temper." Snape said before he walked away.

"Hey, you guy's alright?" Sirius said looking at Andy and Remus who both looked pretty mad. It was only two days after the full moon so both of them were a little on edge.

Remus and Andy turned around to face them all. "Yeah we're fine." He replied.

"Good, because for a minute there it looked like you were gonna rip his throat out." Laura said.

"Trust me I would love to." Andy said.

"Come on let's go to the great hall for the feast." James said.

"OH FOOD!" Sirius cried.

"Pig." Lily said under her breath so no one could hear.

Lisa: Done!

Laura: Yay I saw Sirius's abs!

Lisa: Riiiiight, well since all you people don't seem to wanna guess the trivia at ALL! The quote's from the movie Ginger Snaps, DUH!

Laura: Don't be mean.

Lisa: yeah yeah…


	52. One More Thing

Lisa: Well I told you guy's quick updates didn't I?

Laura: You did.

Lisa: Oh and people I have heard that we are not aloud to respond to reviewers anymore, and there is a petition going around and we need 200 people (who have an account) so if any of ya'll would like to sign it I would be more then happy to send it to ya.

Laura: This new rule really sucks.

Lisa: Btw thanks **Snuffles** for the review.

One more thing

"Yes!" Sirius cried out pointing to a passage in a book he got from the last Hogsmeade weekend. "I found it! I found it!"

They were sitting in the boy's dorm room looking at different books where they could find more things for the animagus potion.

"You found it!" Remus said disbelievingly.

"Yes! Listen to this, 'The Romanian Longhorn's horn, when powdered, is a very important potions ingredient'. –"

"Well I could have told you that it's in 'Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them'." Remus said.

"I'm not finished." Sirius said glaring at Remus. "In potions such as veritaserum, animagus potion and the rest don't matter. But we got another one."

"It's the last one." Laura said looking down the last of ingredients. "We have the last one!"

"So now all we have to do is find this and make the potion and drink it!" James said.

"It ain't that simple." Andy said. "This is a very valued and hard to find potion ingredient. We won't be able to just find it anywhere."

"She's right, and I highly doubt they sell it in Hogsmeade." Remus added.

"Sure Slughorn doesn't have it?" Peter said.

"I can't think of any reason he would." Laura said. "Besides, remember last time we looked for something in his office he hides things well."

"Speaking of Slughorn, I have to go to another one of his _stupid_ little 'parties'." Remus said.

"Why not just not go?" James said.

"'Cause he will send people out to find you." Remus replied. "The only way I can get out of this is if we have Quidditch practice on that day. And I doubt Lindsey will do that."

"Yeah, I'm just happy he doesn't like me much." Andy said. "I think it may have something to do with the fact I suck at potions."

"I think he heard about our constant detentions." Sirius said to James.

"Well what about me? He has no reason to hate me." Laura said.

"You wanna go?" Remus said. "Just impress him, don't know why you'd wanna go though."

"The only thing I'm happy about is the fact that he ain't that prejudice against werewolves." Andy said.

"Could be better though." Remus said. "He isn't exactly the most comfortable person around me."

"Me too, but I think that may be because he's never met one before." Andy said.

"Well this is all very interesting, but how do we get this powdered horn thing." James said.

"I have no idea." Laura said.

"I mean if we can't get it in Hogsmeade. Where do we get it?" Peter asked.

"Knockturn Ally." Sirius said looking down, after several seconds he raised his head.

"That might make sense, but I'm sure there are other places we can get it." Remus said. "Right?"

"Where would a teacher get it?" Laura asked.

"Like I know? Probably some store that you have to have an age limit to get." Sirius said.

"Or you have to order it." Andy said and then she growled in frustration (literally). "We'll never get it."

"I'm sure Knockturn Alley has it." Sirius said. "All we have to do is go and get it."

"But we're not allowed in there." Laura protested.

"We can still get in." James said. "It's not that far off."

"You don't have to go." Andy said. "But I am, wolfyness may come in handy."

"I don't know if I should, I mean I'm a prefect. If we get caught I can say good bye to my badge."

"If we get caught we can say good bye to school." Sirius said. "And I can say hello to my family." He added under his breath.

"Then we won't get caught." Andy said. "Besides Sirius you have us, we are your family."

"Brothers and sisters stick together." James said.

"That would be kinda disturbing thing to say seeing as four of the brothers and sisters are dateing each other." Andy said.

"Well then, sister and brother in law people I don't know." James said. "You know what I mean!"

"We know what cha' mean." Remus said.

"All for one and one for all." Laura said.

"So are we gonna go to Knockturn Alley to get it?" Peter asked.

"I guess we have to." James said.

"So next weekend I guess we go and get it but who exactly is gonna get it?" Laura said

"Oh man didn't think that far ahead." Andy said.

After several seconds of silence Sirius spoke up.

"Oh bloody hell I'll do it."

"Really?" James said.

"Yeah my family is known for the dark arts, it would be less likely to see me in there rather then James." Sirius just shuttered violently after he finished.

"What is it?" Peter asked.

"The thought of having to be like my family gives me the creeps."

Andy hit Sirius over the head with a pillow.

"_Ow_." He said. "What the hell was that for?"

"Stop being an ass." Andy said.

"Did you have to hit me that hard!"

"Oh please it was just a pillow."

"A very painful pillow! Laura help!"

"Hey, as much as I hate to see my baby get hurt, you're on your own with her." Laura said pointing to Andy.

"Come on children play nice." Remus said. "Now as much as I hate to say it, wait no I don't we have class tomorrow and as of now we will only get five hours of sleep. Soooooo bye bye."

"Night." Andy said getting up and stretching before leaning down again and giving Remus a good night kiss.

"See ya in the morning or er, in a few hours then." Laura said leaving with Andy. "Oh wait forgot something!" She rushed back to Sirius and gave him a kiss on the lips. "Night, night Siri-kun." Then she ran back with Andy who was waiting at the door way.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

The next day was Friday and after all there classes they started to prepare for there trip to Knockturn Alley. They were once again sitting up in the boy's dorm with a silencing charm on the door so no one could listen in.

"Alright so tomorrow when everybody else goes on there trip to Hogsmeade we will go to Knockturn Alley." Sirius said.

"Wouldn't it look suspicious? I mean with all of us gone like that. Someone's bound to notice." Laura said.

"No people would expect us to be all together if we spilt up it would look worse." James said.

"Can we all still fit under the cloak?" Andy asked.

"Maybe let's see." Sirius said as he went over to James's trunk and pulled it out.

They all got under and it was a very tight and uncomfortable fit but they all managed.

"I don't think we can all stay under there and not get noticed." Andy said, she put her head down and thought about it and then after several seconds raised her head. "Me and Laura won't go."

"What? But we need you!" Remus said.

"No you don't, you guy's have Remus his nose is just as good as mine. And we for sure will screw it all up if we try to stay under that cloak, it would look less suspicious for me and Laura not to be with you guy's then if we split ya'll up."

James sighed. "Alright if you think it'll be best, you won't go."

"Tomorrow, we'll go in the back of the Three Broomsticks and use the private floo to get to Diagon Alley and they go under the cloak to get to Knockturn Alley." Sirius said.

"That's the plan." Remus said.

"We'll cover you if anybody asks." Laura said.

"Thanks." Sirius said.

Lisa: I leave you here.

Laura: yeah you always do.

Lisa: Right. Well review people!


	53. Knockturn Alley

Lisa: The next chappie is getting typed.

Laura: Obviously.

Lisa: Yeah. Well enjoy it!

Knockturn Alley

"Okay we're going to Hogsmeade today." James said. "Are we prepared?"

"We are." Sirius said.

They were in the common room, where Remus opposed to because anybody could hear them but nobody seemed to be worried but him, talking about the trip they would be taking soon.

"We aren't, I'm scared." Peter said.

"Stop being a wimp Wormtail." Sirius said.

"I can't help it."

"But anyway, ya'll know exactly what ya doin right?" Andy asked.

"Yes we will be fine, we're the marauders we have had years of practice with stealth and sneakiness." James said.

"Just concerned." Andy said putting on an innocent face.

"I still think there's a better way of doing this." Remus said.

"But we'll never find it in time, it's already been about four years we can't wait much longer Moony." Sirius said.

"You're right." Remus said sighing.

"Come on, they're starting to leave." Laura said walking back into the common room.

"Alright." James said as he got up fallowed by everybody.

They walked down to the entrance where everyone from third years to seventh years were waiting to have a teacher look at there slip. They all gave Filch there slip and walked over to the carriages to leave. Luckily they did not have to share with anybody so they could talk about there plans. But after a little while of riding in the carriages they reached Hogsmeade.

"Here we are." Laura said.

"Okay let's go, we have to get to The Three Broomsticks before everybody gets there." James said.

"Alright." Remus said.

They walked over to the Three Broomsticks and went to the private floo in the back without being noticed.

"A'ight go we'll guard." Andy said.

"Here we go." Sirius said grabbing the cloak and some floo. "Diagon Alley." The flames turned green and he stepped in. Next was James, then Remus and then Peter, Laura and Andy watched them disappear within the flames and they both silently wished them good luck.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Over in Diagon Alley they appeared in the fire place and before anybody could see them they put the cloak over themselves. They slowly walked out of the store.

"Okay, where are we?" Peter whispered.

"I think Knockturn Alley is that way." Remus said.

"Alright then lets go." James said.

They slowly walked down the path, there were not many people there so it was easy to weave through the people that were there.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Back at The Three Broomsticks Andy and Laura were walking away from the fireplace with worried looks on.

"Think they'll be alright?" Laura asked.

"Of course they will." Andy said. "They _are_ the marauders."

"They are, I'm just worried is all. I mean Knockturn Alley." Laura said as they sat at a table with two butterbeers.

"You should be worried it's not the friendliest place." Andy said. "But they'll come through, they always do."

"Yeah you're right." Laura said playing with the mug her butterbeer was in.

"Don't worry I bet they're there already."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"We're here." Sirius said quietly as they stood in the entrance to Knockturn Alley.

"Well, what are we waiting for?" James said bravely.

They slowly walked into the dark and creepy path in Knockturn Alley; there were very few people in there and those who were seemed dark and evil like. They wandered for about ten minutes looking for a potions store until they finally found one.

"Here we go." Remus said. "This should have it."

"Hope it does, this place gives me the creeps." James said.

They walked into the store and it was very dark and the only light in in came from when they opened the door and several candles in the room. It was very dirty and dusty with lots of strange things on the shelves.

"Okay lets go look." Sirius said as they walked over to one of the shelves.

They searched for several minutes before finding the dragon ingredients.

"Okay here we go, scales, blood…" Remus was mumbling the different things to himself as he walked down the row. "Found it, Powdered Romanian Longhorn's Horn."

"Hmm…" Sirius said taking the bottle away from Remus. "It's all sparkly."

"And goldeny." James said looking at it.

"That's not even a word." Remus said. "Come on lets go before someone finds us here."

As if on cue they heard the door open up. The four of them quickly got under the cloak before the person saw them but he did hear them. He knew someone was in the store. The man walked around near the shelves that they were near, the four boys started to move fast away from him.

"Who's here?" The man said, when he walked into the light they imdeditly recognized him. Who could forget the long slicked back, pale blond hair of Lucius Malfoy?

"Oh Merlin." James said under his breath.

He was nudged in the side by Sirius who motioned to the door. They crept along the way and when Malfoy had his back turned they quickly opened the door and snuck out. He must have heard them because he ran to the door and opened it when he looked outside and saw no one he went back in.

"Is there a problem Mr. Malfoy?" Said an old man that just walked over to the front desk.

"No, no problem." He said very smoothly.

They ran at top speed through the small crowd of people back to Diagon Alley. When they finally reached Diagon Alley they noticed they were not being chased at all and started to walk back.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"We're running out of time, and they're not back yet." Laura said.

"Chill out, we still have time." Andy said looking down at her watch.

"But not a lot, what if they get caught? What if they can't find it? WHAT IF THEY DIE!"

"Laura, Laura, Laura… They will not die." Andy said calmly. "They will be back any minute."

"I know. I would just feel better if I knew that for sure."

"I do know that for sure isn't that good enough?"

"No!" Laura moaned.

Andy was about to take another sip of her drink but she stopped raising the cup and slowly put it down.

"What?" Maura asked.

"Shh." Andy said not moving her eyes darted to the back where the private floo was. "Someone's coming through the floo… It's them there're back." Andy laughed. "They wanna try and scare us, Rem's sayin it won't work but they insist. Oh they're coming pretend you don't know."

The girls went back to there fake conversation and behind them the four boys tried to sneak up on them and when Sirius was right behind them and about to yell and smack there shoulders Andy said. "Hey Sirius."

"Damn!" He yelled.

"Now, Rem told you it wouldn't work you should have believed him." Andy said turning around.

Sirius folded his eyes and grumbled something.

"I tried." Remus said. "They just wouldn't believe me. How's it going?" He asked Andy.

"Good." She said and kissed his cheek. "Only one person asked for James we told her you were in the Quidditch supplies shop."

"Oh who was it?" James said.

"Macy Darend." Laura said.

"Oh yay, she's hot and a sixth year too!" James said.

"But enough of that how much did you guys get?" Andy asked.

"Enough for like seven or eight tries." Remus said.

"That should work." Andy said.

"Ya and Sirius didn't have to get sacraficed, nobody was in there so we could all get out from underneith thre cloak." James said.

"Good thing too." Sirius said. "I really don't want to get kicked outta school."

"Come on people are starting to leave." Laura said.

They all got up and the door with the rest of the students that had to go back to Hogwarts for the rest of the day.

Lisa: Done and done!

Laura: Yeah… and if you people still want the petition Lis can still give it to ya.

Lisa: Yeah… and review!


	54. Death to All Slytherins

Lisa: Yay!

Laura: Happy birthday to me! I'm turning 15 today woOt woOt!

Lisa: Yay party!

Laura: Yay presents!

Lisa: All that good stuff!

Death to All Slytherins

The six of them sat in the boy's dorm as usual putting all the ingredients together. All of them were on the floor in a circle facing each other with the stuff in the center of the circle.

"Where should we try and do this?" Sirius asked.

"How about the one girls bathroom?" Andy suggested.

"The girl's lavatory? Wouldn't people notice?" Peter asked.

"No, Moaning Myrtle she haunts that bathroom no one goes in there." Andy said.

"Yeah, but it's said that the smell is unbearable. I think that may draw some people's attention." Laura said.

"Damn, you're right…" Andy said.

"Well what about outside?" James said. "Won't attract any attention."

"What about Hagrid?" Remus asked. "He's always wandering around out there."

"True, but what if we do it really far away from his cabin and near the forests edge? It smells there anyway." Sirius said.

"That's actually not a bad idea." Remus said.

"Oh no Sirius has a good idea hell has now frozen over!" Andy said.

"Oh would you shut it!" Sirius said as he threw a pillow at Andy.

"No." Andy said.

"Okay children calm down, when can we start this?" Remus asked.

"Well what about tonight?" Peter asked. "Well we have no classes tomorrow and all we need is a caldron right?"

"We can do this tonight! We might become animagi tonight!" James said. "This rocks."

"It's not that simple." Remus said.

"It never is." Laura said sighing.

"You can't just take the potion and expect to become an animal you really have to try." Remus continued.

"Of course…" Sirius said leaning back a little. "Well lets just get the cauldron and try it tonight we have nothing to lose. Deal?"

"Deal." Everybody said in unison.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Several hours later Remus was walking back from his party with Slughorn, incrediblely tired and worn out. As he aproched the Gryffindor Common room door and opened it he saw that there was a big banner right above the fireplace that said 'Slytherins Rule!'. Remus walked up to all the other Gryffindors who were staring at it and broke the silence.

"Bloody sodding hell."

Sirius turned round. "Hey Moony, look what our dear Slytherin friends did. Isn't it nice?" He said bitterly.

"Did you tell professor McGonagall?" Remus asked.

"Yeah, she's talking to head of Slytherin house now." Andy said.

"We have to get them we have to get them and kill them." James said.

"Well maybe not the killing part but we do have to get them." Heather said walking over to them. "I hope you guys don't mind me intruding on the pay back 'cause I would love to help."

"Help's always appreciated especially when it comes from someone who won't tell?" Sirius asked.

"Don't worry, I won't. I thought you knew me better then that."

"What about our plans?" Laura whispered to James.

"They can wait this can't." He whispered back.

"What should we do?" Peter asked.

"Get them where they live." Sirius replied.

"Where's that?"

"There dorms." Remus said.

"I thought you wouldn't really be into this, ya know seeing as you're a prefect." Heather said folding her arms.

"I maybe a prefect, but I'm also a marauder. And being one I cannot ignore _this_." He said pointing to the banner.

"Great." Heather said smiling.

"Come on fallow me, this needs some serious planning." James said walking up the stairs to the boy's dorm.

When they walked in they all took there usual seats on the floor and let some room for Heather to sit down too.

"So this is the prankster's lair huh?" Heather asked. "The dorm."

"Yup." James said. "Now down to business I see… lots of iching powder in the sheets."

"I see… lot's of gold and scarlet paint." Sirius said.

"I see… lot's of hair dye." Remus said.

"I see… lot's of signs." Peter said.

"I see… tonight as a great opportunity." Laura said.

"I see… death to all Slytherins." Andy said.

"You people are weird." Heather said.

"What? We work well together." Sirius said.

"Okay so do we have this thing all planned out?" James said and everybody nodded. "Great meet back here at one in the morning."

"That's it?" Heather asked. "This is all you do?"

"Yup. We don't need much planning."

"Come on let's go down stairs and eat dinner." James said.

"Yay food!" Sirius said.

"Freak." Andy said.

"Now Heather, you can't tell Lily about any of this it would spoil all our plans." Remus said.

"Weren't you listening before I will not rat you guys out."

"Good." He said.

They all walked down to dinner and when they reached the Great Hall they noticed that the Slytherins were still laughing about what they did to the Gryffindor Common Room.

"Laugh all you want, it won't last long." Andy said glaring at them.

"Tomorrow they won't be laughing like this we will." James said smirking.

"Well I had better go and sit with Lily." Heather said as she walked off.

"Sure, see ya!" Laura said waving.

They walked over to there seats, sat down and started to eat.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

At one o'clock that night everybody met in the boys dorm room. When the three girls arrived they saw that all four boys were still asleep in there beds. Andy motioned for Laura to put a silencing charm on the room while Andy and Heather levitated four buckets of ice cold water in the air above the beds. After several seconds the two girls dropped them on the boys.

"BLOODY HELL!" James cried as he sat up straight.

Remus literally growled loudly when the water hit him and he jumped out of the bed.

"AAHHHH!" Peter screamed at the top of his lungs.

"BLOODY SODDING HELL!" Sirius yelled the loudest as he thrashed around in the sheets.

When all the boys calmed down you could still heat a faint growl coming from Remus's bed.

"Well you weren't up." Andy said shrugging as the four boys dried themselves off.

"Oh and comment here, nice reaction wolf boy." Sirius said.

"Shut it, Sirius." Remus moaned.

"Okay so are we all dry and ready to get the Slytherins back?" Laura asked.

"We sure are!" Sirius said smiling.

"Well come on then, we can't wait forever!" James said.

"Hey just a question, how do you guys get around? I mean you seem to just sneak around without anybody knowing." Heather said.

"Should we tell?" Sirius asked James.

"I don't know, is she trustworthy?" James asked Remus.

"She maybe, what do you think?" Remus asked Peter.

"Hard to say, she might tell Lily, Andy?" Peter said.

"She could tell Lily but I don't think she would. Laura do you think she would?"

"She's trustworthy we can tell her." Laura said.

"Well fine then, we use this." James said holding up the invisibility cloak.

"Oh Merlin…" Heather said very slowly. "An invisibility cloak. How did you get this?"

"My dad gave it to me, isn't it great?" James said.

"It is, this explains a lot too." Heather said.

"Well enough dilly dallying let's go." Sirius said. "Okay, Remus, Andy I wish you both the best of luck and don't get caught."

"We won't." Andy said smirking.

"Why do they go alone?" Heather said.

"Becausewe all don't fit under the cloak anymore and becauseof our lycanthropy it makes it harder for us to get caught." Remus explained.

"Ya know enhances senses that sort of thing." Andy said.

"Oh, well yeah good luck then." Heather said.

"See ya, we'll meet ya'll in the Slytherin Common Room." Andy said.

"Bye." Peter said.

Remus and Andy left the dorm and went down the stairs and out the portrait hole. They slowly crept out into the hallway, without waking the fat lady, and walked down the stairs hand in hand. After several minutes of walking they both stopped abruptly and stood there for a couple of seconds. When they both turned around they saw the figure of Ms. Norris coming around the corner.

"Crap." Andy whispered. "He's coming."

"About ten seconds… Come on run!" Remus whispered.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"So, you really think they'll be okay?" Heather said as they began to put all the paints and supplies in a big bag.

"Stop worrying they'll be alright they've done this many times in the past." Laura said.

"Okay we all packed?" James asked.

"We sure are." Sirius said.

"Then come on let's move out!" James said which earned him a look from everybody else in the room. "Sorry."

They walked out of the room and down the stairs into the common room. They all were squeezed under the cloak very uncomfortably and were walking very clumsily. When they stepped out into the hallway they woke up the Fat Lady and she looked around confused for a while until she gave up and went back to sleep.

After a long while of stumbling through corridors and almost falling down stairs they finally made it to the Slytherin Common room. When they got to the portrait hole and said the password the portrait woke up and look around for a while before finally opening up confused and looking around. After they got in they closed it again and the portrait got even more confused but shrugged it off and went back to sleep.

"About time you guy's got here." Andy said sitting on the couch in front of the fire.

"How'd you manage?" Sirius asked.

"We ran into Ms. Norris but we scared her away." Remus said.

"And we almost got caught by Filch but we got away." Andy said.

"That'sgood." Laura said.

"Are there silencing charms placed on the room?" James asked looking around.

"Yes, they're everywhere as long as they're not in the same room with you they can't here you." Remus said.

"Good job. What about the rooms?" James asked.

"We can just put the invisibility cloak on whoever's going in."

"That works." Sirius said.

"Okay this room first." James said. "I see… lot's of pretty gold and scarlet on this wall."

"We can change the color of this ugly green and silver couch into a beautiful gold and scarlet!" Andy said.

"And this over here!" Sirius said walking over to a whole bunch of snakes. "Some nice lions instead of these horrible snakes."

"This is gonna be so fun!" Heather said. "I haven't been this exited since I got my Hogwarts letter!"

"Really?" Remus said.

"You have a dull life." Sirius said.

"I know." Heather said.

"Come on Remus. " Andy said. "Let's head up stairs. James the cloak."

"Alright, but me and Sirius call Snivellus okay?"

"He's all yours." Andy said.

Andy and Remus went up the stairs in the cloak while the rest of the Gryffindors stayed down stairsin the common room.

"How's this Siri-kun?" Laura said pointing to the snakes on the common room door that she turned into lions.

"That's great babe." Sirius said putting his arm around Laura and kissing her.

"Oh get a room." James said rolling his eyes.

"You're just jealous you don't have a girl and I do."

"You always have a girl Sirius sometimes even more then one."

"What's he talking about?" Laura said looking up at Sirius.

"Um nothing."

"There we go." Heather said looking at the work she did with the furniture. "Now that's art work."

"It's great." Peter said using the spray paint to write Gryffindor rules on the walls.

"We're back!" Andy said running back down the stairs several minutes later.

"How'd it go?" James asked.

"Let's just say that when they wake a nice big bucket of gold or scarlet paint will fall on there heads." Remus said smiling broadly.

"Here go get Snape." Andy said handing the cloak back to James.

"C'mon Padfoot let's go." James said throwing the cloak over his head and Sirius went under it too.

"They'll have fun I bet." Heather said.

"They always do when they're torturing Snape." Laura said.

About ten minutes later they came down with the empty bottle of itching powder and trying to suppress laughs.

"Well?" Peter said.

"I can't wait for tomorrow!" James said.

"This is gonna be so funny!" Sirius said.

"We're not telling what we did; you'll just have to find out."

"Oh c'mon mate gonna keep us hanging like that?" Remus said.

"You bet."

"Alright, Laura, Heather care to do the girls dorms?" James said.

"Can't get up those." Sirius said. "Its different then ours."

"Sure, come on Heather." Laura said.

They went up the stairs and about ten minutes later came back down ginning. They then left the common room in a Gryffindor wreck and went back to there own dorms. When they got back they slipped into bed as if nothing had happened at all that night and awaited the next day.

Lisa: Holy crap that was long!

Laura: It's my special birthday present!

Lisa: You bet and I will be updating almost every day now on both of my stories.

Laura: Yay!

Lisa: Expect many more chapters in the upcoming weeks. Oh and please, please update I have been getting no reviews!


	55. Try Number One

Lisa: hello people!

Laura: We're back for another fun filled chappie!

Lisa: Yes more words.

Laura: And we thank the reviewer…

Lisa: Our good friend **Lunardog**. Yay!

Laura: WoOt woOt!

Try Number One

Remus was the first one to wake up in there dorm the next morning. When he sat up and looked at his watch it was only a half hour until breakfast. He moaned and went over to the shower and on the way magically flipped the mattresses of his roommates. He was already in the bathroom before any of them could see what he had done.

"What was that?" Peter asked getting back up.

"That was us exchanging places with our mattress." James said throwing the mattress off of him.

"Is Sirius up?"

James crawled over to Sirius's bed and looked over the edge. "Nope, this guy sleeps like a rock, so I take it Remus did this."

"One way to get us up."

"We have to wake Sirius." James said. "Hey wake up!" James yelled smacking Sirius with a pillow.

"Wha! Okay, I'm up I'm up." Sirius moaned as he sat up on the floor with a serious case of bed head.

"You have really messy hair." Peter commented.

"Yeah ya look a little like me." James said.

"Shut it, Prongs. Hey where's Moony?"

"Shower." Peter said.

"Steals the shower." Sirius said.

"Not anymore I'm done." Remus said.

"Good, I'm gone." Sirius said.

"Well hurry up, you should have taken one last night like me and Pete!" James yelled after him.

"Leave me alone!" Sirius said.

"So anxious about breakfast?" Remus said to James and Peter.

"You know it mate. I can't wait to see Snivellus!" James said.

"What did you guy's do?" Peter asked.

"Not telling."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Twenty minutes later all of them were making there way down to breakfast. Before they even got to the doors they heard a lot of commotion out in the hall and ran over.

"Wuz goin on?" James asked smiling mischievously.

"The Slytherins, somebody totally screwed with them!" A Ravenclaw girl said.

"Gryffindor style." Alice said.

"Wonder who it was…" Sirius said.

"Like you guys don't know." Frank said.

"Clueless." Remus said.

"You're such bad liars." Alice said walking away with Frank.

"Are not, he is, but we're not." James said pointing to Remus.

"Yeah, yeah." Alice said with her back to them.

"Honest!" James yelled after them.

"Whatever!" She cried.

"Sorry, Jamie." Sirius said. "Let's just go in and see the damage."

"That works." James said.

"Oh my god!" Andy yelled as she ran up to them when they walked into the great hall. "Look what you did to 'im!"

James, Sirius, Remus and Peter looked around the room, all of the Slytherins robes were gold and scarlet. Snape's was not only gold and scarlet but his hair was in gold and scarlet stripes and across his face it said Gryffindor rules.

They all burst out in hysterics, even Remus who tied not to laugh but just couldn't help it.

"This is great!" James said.

"One of the best things we ever could have done!" Sirius said.

"Keep your voices down!" Remus said in a hushed voice. "Do you want people to know it was us?"

"I think people already know." Peter said.

"We are top suspects." James said.

"But don't worry Moony old pal, we'll cover for you so you don't lose your precious prefect position." Sirius said wrapping his arm around Remus's shoulders.

They lasted breakfast fine without anybody accusing them of the mischief done the night before. Although all throughout breakfast people were giving them suspicious looks, even the ghosts were.

"Suspicious gits." Sirius said looking at some Slytherins that were glaring at him.

"They have the right to be suspicious." Remus said. "We are the main suspects."

"Don't do that Moony!" James said. "We may have done it but that still gives them no right to think we did something that we did do!"

"What?" Peter said.

"Never mind." James said. "I don't know what I'm talking about."

"No one ever does." Andy said.

James stuck his tongue out at her just as Lily came by.

"Oh you're so immature." She said.

"H – hey Evans." James said.

"Shut it, Potter. Look I know it was you guys who did that to the Slytherins. You just wait until I can prove it."

"You want to bust the people who got even on the Slytherins? Why?" Sirius said.

"They may be Slytherins but they're also people. They would have gotten in trouble anyway."

"But not marauder style." James said smirking.

"Urg! I'll never get through your thick heads!" Lily said storming off.

"Nope!" Sirius called after her.

They left the great hall to go back to the common room since it was a weekend. They headed up to there dorm immediately to plan out what they were going to do that night.

"Okay so we'll just sneak out and got to the far edge of the forest." James said.

"That's easy." Sirius said.

"So we meet up here or out there?" Laura asked.

"Out there we can give everybody time and stuff." Sirius said.

"We need to know where to find each other." Remus said. "All we have is the forest edge away from Hagrids cabin."

"How about by the far edge of the lake where we went that one time at night to swim?" James said. "That's far away from anything."

"Where would this be?" Andy asked.

"Don't worry, dating people will take each other." Sirius said.

"Yay!" Laura cried. "I get to go with Siri-kun!"

Everybody except Laura and Sirius sighed heavily. "What?" Sirius asked.

"Nothing." Remus said.

"Okay so we met out by the lake then?" James said. "Fine, so I'll meet you guys out there."

"Will do." Andy said.

"We have to go Lily's keeping tabs on us, she thinks we were involved with the Slytherin stuff." Laura said.

"But you were." Remus said.

"She still has no right to suspect us!" Laura said.

They all went there separate ways for the day until that night when they were going to try the potion for the first time.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

It was one in the morning and Sirius was waiting out by the lake with James and Peter waiting for Andy and Remus. The full moon was in several days and they had to wait for a bit more cloud coverage before they could go out. After about ten minutes of waiting they saw Andy and Remus coming over to them.

"Hey guys, ya feeling alright we don't want you two to faint on us. Then we'll be in some deep trouble." James said.

"We won't the moon should be under the clouds for hours, we'll be fine." Remus said.

"Just so long as it doesn't randomly fast forward five nights and become full we're good." Andy said.

"Got the cauldron?" Sirius asked.

"Right here." Remus said. "Got the ingredients?"

"Here." Laura and Peter said.

"Good now just lay it all out on the ground so we can put it all in." Remus said.

They worked on putting all the ingredients in the caldron and when they were on the third on they experienced some problems.

"NO!" Andy cried as the caldron bubbled over on her. "This should not be happening!"

"it shouldn't but it is!" James said.

"What did we do wrong?" Sirius yelled.

"Like I know!" Remus said.

"Just poor it all out!" Peter said. "It's like attacking us!"

"No it's not!" Remus said. "But I do think it would be wise to poor it out!"

"Then do it!" Andy yelled as she took her coat off and threw it on the ground because the purple sludge was seeping through it onto her pj's.

Sirius, Remus and James grabbed the caldron and emptied it in the woods.

"What did we do to disserve this?" Sirius said taking his coat off along with Remus and James.

"A lot of stuff." Remus said.

"C'mon, we ain't getting anything done tonight lets go inside." Andy said picking up her coat.

"Right… I think the clouds are moving soon, gotta move." Remus said.

They all walked back to the castle to go to sleep for the night.

Lisa: Nice little chappie

Laura: Ha! It blew up!

Lisa: No bubbles over….

Laura: Same thing.

Lisa: Not click on the pretty little purply blue button down there and review!


	56. Death Strikes London

Lisa: Yay new chappie,late update huh?

Laura: Yup, yup real late.

Lisa: Sure… Well anyway thanks to **Lunardog** for clicking the little button.

Laura: Enjoy the chappie! WoOt woOt!

Death Strikes London

"I still can't get it out." Andy said walking with Laura and the marauders to there next class which was D.A.D.A.

"I threw mine out, it's not like it was worth keeping." Remus said.

"I got a purple color on my pajamas and coat now, and they were worth keeping." Sirius said.

"Threw it out, I can't go home with a purple coat my parents would kill me. Rather go home with no coat and say I forgot then go home with a purple stained one." James said.

"I didn't get any on me." Peter said. "But it does smell now."

"I got a little, but the coat was purple anyway so I don't care." Laura said shrugging.

"Well enough fashion talk we are here in the of so lovely defense class." Sirius said motioning to the door.

They walked into the class room right before the bell rang and they saw Oprit giving them a stern look as they sat down in there seats.

"You're lucky." He said. "Now today we'll be talking about defensive spells now I know it's not as fun as dark creatures and the like but unfortunately it must be done."

"Oh this is going to be dull." Sirius said under his breath.

"Pay attention, O.W.L.S is coming up this year we have to study for them." Remus said glancing at Sirius.

Everybody rolled there eyes at Remus and went back to passing notes with each other.

The entire class went by just talking about the different spells and they had to write mountains of notes. But Oprit promised that next class they would be able to practice the spells on each other. When they left the class it was time for Ancient Runes for Remus, Andy and Laura. Sirius, Peter and James had Care of Magical Creatures. Remus and Andy would prefer not to go to that class the teacher always gave them funny looks and Laura was just not the type to do that kind of stuff. After this they would all meet for dinner.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

All too soon it was dinner time and time to get there mail. This was always everyone's favorite part of the day, the one thing the Gryffindors and Slytherins could agree on. They all sat in there usual seats in the middle of the table. And began to dig into there food after Dumbledore's speech.

"Hey, can ya pass the chicken?" Sirius said as he had is mouth filled with mashed potatoes.

"I don't know how you can eat so much." Remus said.

"It's easy." Sirius said. "All you have to do is put the food in your mouth bite down and chew and then swallow. Like I said it's easy you should try it."

"I am a perfect weight." Remus said.

"Yeah, he weighs more then me." Andy said.

"Then you're a twig." Sirius said pointing to Andy. "Eat more or you shall face the wrath of the Almighty Sirius Black."

"Yeah and then you'll face the wrath of there fury little problems." James said.

"We attack." Andy said in a very bland voice.

"Cause we're dangerous half breeds." Remus said sarcastically in a low voice.

"Ha! I can't see you two violent at all!" Sirius said.

Everybody looked from Andy to Sirius. "Okay I can see you being violent, but not that violent. Not like I kill you violent."

"Thanks." Andy said. "You're just so kind."

"Aren't I? Hey look mail."

The owls swooped down over the tables and dropped letter on the table. After all the letters were dropped they flew away out the windows near the roof.

"Huh…" Andy said.

"What?" James asked.

"No, it's just my ma sent me the daily prophet. She only sends me one when something's happened. It can't be good." Andy opened the paper and gasped at what she saw on the front page.

"What, what is it?" Remus said leaning over to the paper. "Oh Merlin…."

Andy put the paper down on the table so that everybody could see.

"Muggle Massacre." James read in shock.

Sirius slowly started to read the paper. "Early this morning twenty three people were found dead on a muggle street in London. Three of them were wizards and one a witch. They look to have been done by the killing curse; the only other thing that we could link all the people to was that they all had muggle blood in them. These murders so not seem to have been done by one person but rather many. We do not know who did this all we know is that he must be stopped by anyway possible. A mark was placed above all the homes of a snake around a skull if anybody has any information about it please inform the ministry. And there were only three survivors one witch and the rest muggles. We got a statement from the witch as to what the man looked like and she had to say this, "He was as pale as anything, his eyes were red and deep. He just had this look to him like he didn't care about anything or what he did.". This was all we were able to get from her…." Sirius could not read any further and had to stop.

Laura gasped and put her head into Sirius's chest.

Over at the Hufflepuff table a girl started to cry while her friends comforted her. She dropped a letter from the ministry that she was holding in her hand.

"This is terrible." Remus whispered.

Dumbledore stood up and motioned for everybody to calm down. "Now I am sure you have all heard of the recent events that took place this morning. All I can say is that we must pray for the families and not dwell in the past. Now if you could all please go to your common rooms for the night it would be appreciated."

Everyone got up out of there seats and slowly walked to there common rooms. Back in the Gryffindor common room the six usual Gryffindors were sitting in front of the fire away from everybody.

"How could this happen?" James asked.

"Bad things happen we just have to except them and deal." Andy said looking strait at the fire.

"But who could do this?" Sirius said sounding angry.

"A really sick person," Laura said. "Someone who doesn't disserve to live."

"What kind of person just goes around killing people?" Peter said looking down.

"He isn't a person." Andy said.

"And people call us the monsters." Remus said.

"No one here calls you monsters." James said. "Right now we just have to be thankful we're all okay along with our families."

"Since when are you the soulful one, Prongs?" Sirius asked.

James shrugged.

"Like Dumbledore said all we can do is look to the future." Remus said.

"Let's go to bed." James said. "Think about this in the morning."

"Sure." Sirius said, this time he did the protest about James always wanted to go to bed.

They all went up to there dorm room to go to sleep for the night trying not to think about the events that happened that day.

Lisa: Sad chappie.

Laura: It was….

Lisa: Well ya'll just saw your first look at Voldemort, ya like?

Laura: …

Lisa: I'm sorry people but I'm bad at sad stuff.


	57. Again

Lisa: (strikes dramatic pose) I have returned to you for more chapters!

Laura: Chapter.

Lisa: huh?

Laura: You're only putting one chapter up.

Lisa: feh…

Laura: I LIKE SHRIMP!

Lisa: (steps back slowly)

Again

It was one week after the incident in the papers and no more killings had been reported. Many people were still shaken up about it, but the marauders and marauderetts were still causing trouble as usual. They tried to lighten the mood when some of the people felt particularly bad they could do it by tripping Snape in the hall or just embarrassing Sirius and James in some way. The second one worked the best.

The full moon had passed without any trouble but both lycans were exhausted. All they did the two days after the full moon was sit there neither wanted to do anything. They decided to wait for the two to join them in trying to make the potion again. Remus and Andy were nervous about the moon it would be waning but it was still close to full. There was supposed to be good cloud coverage that night but the two were still skeptical on the matter.

"Come over here you lazy butts!" Laura said to Remus and Andy who were sitting in two chairs playing exploding snap.

"No." Andy said.

"We're savoring our energy." Remus said.

"You've been '_savoring_' your energy all day long now get up." Sirius said.

"Fine!" Andy said throwing her cards down on the table causing them to explode.

"Smart one." James said.

"Oh shut up. Why are we getting up anyway?" Andy said cracking her back.

"Our new plan..." Sirius said.

"We had to get up for that?" Andy said.

"We think we know what went wrong with the other potion." Sirius said ignoring her.

"Ya'll figured it out by yourselves?"

"They actually did some work" Remus said looking over to Andy.

"Amazing."

"Oh shut it." Sirius said. "The point is we stirred counter clockwise not clockwise."

"That's it?" Andy asked.

"Sensitive potion I guess." Remus said shrugging.

"Well what are we gonna do, we gonna go out tonight?" Andy asked them and Sirius and James started exchanging glances. "Shut up you pervs."

"Well same place same time?" Remus asked.

"Yup out by the lake at the far edge of the forest." Laura said.

Lily and Heather walked into the common room. Lily looked as though she was going to burst.

"Hey Lils what's wrong?" Andy asked.

Well now why don't we ask Heather, shall we?" Lily said sounding angry.

Heather grunted. "I _might _have socked a guy in the face because he asked me out." Heather said rolling her eyes when she said might.

"No might you did and I had to punish you because Slughorn was nearby making him like me even more!"

"Why is that bad?" Peter asked.

"Because then he wants me to come to more meetings and exchange more insults about people. I can't take it!"

"Chill out Evans." James said.

"Shut it Potter! I'm already in a bad mood I don't need you pissing me off even more!"

James thought how cute Lily looked when she got angry and the curls in her flaming red hair bounced when she yelled. But wait he was supposed to hate her and she was supposed to hate him they had a silent contract they had. This could not turn out well, James thought.

"So you're mad at Heather?" Laura asked.

"Yes because she's the one that started it!" Lily yelled pointing at Heather who was absently playing with a strand of her hair.

"Yeah you're right blame her." Andy said.

"Hey!" Heather said. "I need someone to defend me!"

"Okay then." Andy said. "I can go both ways."

Urg!" Lily said. "Heather I'll forgive you if you say your sorry and feel bad."

"Can't do that I have no remorse at the time being." Heather said shaking her head.

"Urg! Well I'll see you girls tonight. Bye." Lily said as she left the room.

"Bye," Heather said and left after her.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

That night at twelve o'clock they walked to the lake together to try and make the potion. They set everything up and paid extreme attention to the directions to make sure they would make no mistakes. Andy and remus chose to sit under tree to block out all moonlight even through the moon was not really out.

"How are you two fairing?" Laura asked walking over.

"Good." Andy said nodding

"Could be worse." Remus added.

James and Sirius were over by the cauldron by Peter and they were putting in the few remaining ingredients.

"Okay now stir it." James said.

"This is working out good." Sirius said. "No problems so far we might actually do it."

"Hopefully." Remus said thinking of his full moons and how terrible they were. He really didn't want to go through them alone anymore.

"Don't worry Rem, we'll figure it out soon enough." James said putting his arm around Remus.

"Ya won't be alone for much longer mate." Sirius said until a loud boom was heard.

"Ah! What the hell?" Andy cried.

"Ek!" Laura screamed and ducked down.

"This isn't right!" James yelled.

"No duh!" Sirius said who as stirring and was now covered in ash his hair also blown back.

"Well on the plus side ya look kinda funny." Andy said.

"What did we do?" Remus asked himself looking at the book they had.

"I can't find anything wrong," Laura said. "It's as if it just randomly blew up."

"But it couldn't have could it?" Peter said.

"No it didn't." Remus said.

"We did everything right! Right?" Andy said.

"We did!" Laura said.

"I thought we actually had it this time too." James said crossing his arms.

"We'll get it next time." Andy said.

"Let's hope." Peter said.

"C'mon, let's go back in. No sense in saying out here with nothing to do freezing our butts off." Sirius said.

"Oh, But that sounds like so much fun." Andy said sarcastically wrapping the scarf around her neck.

"I'm cold." Laura said shivering slightly.

"Here." Sirius said taking off half his scarf and putting it around Laura's head and neck and wrapping his arms around her.

"Thank you Siri-kun." Laura said as she leaned up and he bent down and they kissed for several moments.

James whistled getting there attention. "Are you going to snog all night or can we move on?"

"Fine." Laura said and they all started to make there way towards the castle.

Once they got inside it was immediately warm from the warming charms placed on it. They made there way up to there dorms to sit around the common room for a bit. Sirius nudged the fat lady at the entrance and she woke up startled.

"Wha…? Oh my, what are you children doing up this late curfew was hours ago? No wait I don't even want to know. And why is it always you six? Don't you have something better to do this early in the morning?" She sighed. "Well alright, alright password?"

"Gillyweed." Remus said and the doors swung open to reveal the Gryffindor Common room.

They all walked inside and sat down on the chairs and the couch to rest up a bit before a goodnights sleep.

"So we try again next week?" Peter asked.

"We have to." Sirius said. "We made a promise, and a marauders promise is never broken."

They talked for ten more minutes until they were almost caught out of there beds by McGonagall who decided to come in for a surprise inspection. They were just lucky Remus and Andy heard someone approaching the fat lady and say the password.

Lisa: Sorry this was a short chappie.

Laura: Siri-kun and I kissed and we shared his scarf! My idea btw. But we kissed yay!

Lisa: I'm gonnathrow you down the well to the Feudal Era and you can live with Miroku! Then I'll never hear you talk about kissing Sirius again!

Laura: I'll be talking about kissing Miroku and if you do that I'll teleport you to Fullmetal Alchemist and you can go live with _Maes Hughes_.

Lisa: Past Maes so I don't have to steal him from Gracia therefore everyone's happy. But anyway ignore that last part pplz it was very random and review!


	58. Not Again

Lisa: I'm updating!

Laura: Yay!

Lisa: I have a quick question, does anyone know where you can find a good Lord of the Rings music download sight? I need one. Oh and speaking of LotR I am starting a LotR fanfic. It may take a while cause I wanna finish my Fullmetal Alchemist story first.

Laura: Yeah… well we thank the reviewer **MikaYGiRL** cause we think we forgot you in the last chappie. But other then that we have nobody so enjoy the chappie!

Not Again

The newsmoved quicker then a snitch at a Quidditch game. He had struck again, killing more muggles and half bloods everywhere. This time there were twenty four killings, twenty of them were wizards and witches, only three were muggles and one was a squib. The same mark, which people have not nicknamed it 'the dark mark', was found above every victims houses. The students were getting scared that the person behind all this might attack Hogwarts. Even the marauders and girls were getting anxious, they were trying to be the hyper and happy people everybody knew and loved but it was getting hard. They had a free period so all of them were sitting outside under a tree by the lake, they had just got back from Hagrids who was taking the recent attacks hard they had to comfort him while he was crying for a bit. But now they were throwing rocks in the lake disturbing the giant squid, except Remus who preferred to study for the OWL exams.

"I hate this guy…" James said, he just got over some grieving and he was filled with hate and anger because his grandparents were killed from the attack.

"We all do." Sirius said patting James on the back in a comforting way.

"Who is stupid enough to do this twice?" Laura said.

"A really sick son of a bitch that's who." Andy said bitterly.

Dark clouds started to form overhead and thunder was heard in the distance.

"It's gonna rain…" Sirius said looking up at the sky.

Seconds later a downpour started and all the students that were outside were forced to get back into the castle.

"It's to cold to rain, why isn't it snowing." Laura said to herself.

"But rain is more depressing." Andy said

"Let's go in." Remus said closing his book. When he got up he reached down to help Andy up off the ground and Sirius did the same for Laura.

The six of them walked into the building after everybody else and they went up to the common room for the rest of there free period. They walked over and sat in front o the fire place to warm up after casting a drying charm.

"So, do you guy's think he'll come to Hogwarts?" Peter asked nervously.

"No… there's barriers placed all around the school and you can't appariate in or out, so we're safe here." Remus said with Andy leaning on his shoulder.

"What about our parents though?" Laura asked. "Who or what's going to protect them?"

"Well, he seems to attack people who are not of pure blood, so most of you seem to be safe." Andy said. "As for us…" She finished looking at Remus.

"You'll be fine." Sirius said. "Don't worry."

"Hard to do." Remus said sighing.

"I mean there's Heather, Lily, Remus, me and not to mention over half the people in this school." Andy said.

"This shouldn't be happening." Laura said. "What gives people the, the _idea_ that they should or can do this?"

"Because some people, like my family, think they're better then everybody else. They believe that there should only be _pure bloods_ in the world and that if your family isn't pure enough you don't disserve to have magical power." Sirius said.

"Yeah… They're all gits." Laura said snuggling herself deeper into Sirius's chest.

"We should go our next class." Remus said getting up.

They finished there classes all of which were in a slight depression. And the storm only seemed to increase more and more as the day went on. By dinner there was a steady down poor and there was a crack of thunder every five seconds.

"Think the rain'll ever stop?" Peter asked.

"Has to sometime." James said.

"Never seen it continue this long before though." Sirius said.

"But what if it never stops?" Peter said.

"Don't be difficult, it'll stop and besides it's rained for longer." Remus said,

"You're right it'll stop eventually, we just have to be patient." Laura said.

"But I ain't patient." Andy said.

"What about Care of Magical Creatures?" Peter asked. "What do we do if it rains?"

"You're just full of questions ain't cha?" Andy said propping up her head up with her hand.

"I'm sure if it doesn't stop we'll have a free period tomorrow or something." James said.

"You guys won't have off non matter what happens, so therefore I laugh at you." Sirius said smiling and laughing a little.

"I don't care if we have class or not, OWLs are coming up, and like I'm always saying I can not afford to miss _any _classes then I already do a month." Remus said.

"But then everybody would be behind." Laura pointed out.

"Yeah, but you still have to consider his furry little problem." James said.

"Yes you do." Sirius said. "But 'ol Moony here wouldn't let us _not_ bring him his homework. He'll get mad."

"And you don't want to see someone with his furry little problem getting mad." James said.

"I'm livin' proof of that!" Andy said cheerfully.

"Yes, you are love." Remus said putting his arm around her.

"Oh I love you." Andy said.

"Love you too." Remus and Andy shared a short kiss on the lips.

"And you guys complain when me and Laura song." Sirius said in a matter of fact way.

"Shut it Padfoot." Remus murmured.

"But I don't wanna."

Remus raised his eyebrows and smiled a little. "You're such a child…"

"I know."

"You're hopeless." Andy said shaking her head and picking at the food on her plate.

"Don't say that about my Siri-kun, he still has some hope left." Laura said.

"I'm still here you know." Sirius said.

"We're aware." Andy said in a dull voice.

"You're getting picked on by the _girls_…" James said laughing slightly.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Laura said looking up at James and Andy was also giving him a death glare.

"Oh, um… a… n – nothing I mean, h – he was just…" James stuttered.

"James you're in a battle you can't win, mate." Remus said looking on the site before him in amusement.

"Raise the white flag while you can." Sirius said.

"I do." James said pretending to wave a small flag on an invisible stick.

"You're hopeless to." Andy said pointing to James.

"I'll agree with that." Sirius said.

"Hey…" James said.

"Don't worry Prongsie we still love you." Sirius said patting James on the head.

"Don't do that." James said ruffling his hair with his hand.

"It's not like it makes a difference." Remus said.

"Yeah, you're hair is untamable unlike Remus's and Sirius's. See?" Andy said messing up Sirius and Remus's hair.

Both of them ran there fingers through there hair to fix it and it went back to the original look.

"Yeah, Prongs she's right I'm surprised you can even get a date with that hair." Sirius said.

"Some women find it attractive." James said but was cut off by a loud crack of thunder.

"Not gone yet…" Peter said.

"It will be, soon." Remus said.

The rest of the night was fairly depressing with the rain and the recent events but everybody was able to get over it as best you can in time. The rain did not stop until late the next morning and the storm was over by eleven o'clock at night.

Lisa: Yeah, we're done now.

Laura: Click the button and write words.

Lisa: yes do that and I shall be happy forever.

Laura: You will be our eternal friends.


	59. Thank Merlin

Lisa: Terribly sorry for the delay but to be blunt school is a bitch and that's the cleaned up version.

Laura: It is. I hate biology. (stabs biology)

Lisa: I hate Geography. (stabs geography)

Laura: Well enjoy this.

Thank Merlin

They had tried and failed five more times, they had almost given up completely, well Remus nearly had but Sirius and James kept saying that they made a promise to him and that a marauder promise is never broken. On other news the number of attacks had gone down, people had started to put wards around there homes so that they would be safe. They still had no name for the person responsible, they did however catch one of his followers but unfortunately all he said was 'the dark lord will prevail' and then killed himself. No one was really sure how he did it they suspect it was some sort of potion.

It was late at night on a weekend so they had plenty of time to get the animagus potion right. Remus and Andy were standing next to all the ingredients making sure Sirius put them in right.

"The one and only time I'm actually thankful for a family of Slytherins." Sirius said as he slowly stirred the potion. He was the best at potions out of the six of them, Laura would be next, Remus, Andy and then finally Peter who was struggling in all his classes.

"Hey Pete, bring that lantern over here would you?" Remus said carefully looking for the next one careful to stay away from the wolfsbane.

"Sure Moony." Peter said as he walked over.

"Not sure how much I like that name… People may find out."

"No one will find out." James said.

"I don't know…"

"It's just as suspicious as Padfoot both could be werewolf related." Andy said shrugging.

"But he's not gone every full moon." Remus protested.

"No one in this school is smart enough to figure it out or even care to look into it." Laura said.

"I'm not sure if I should be happy or offended." Remus said. "But I will be sure to get back to you on that."

"She is right." Andy said nodding.

"She's always right." Sirius said smiling at Laura.

Laura smiled back at him giggling a little.

"Quit it, or we might fail." James said.

"Right… Gotta focus." Sirius said shaking his head a little.

"Darn righ' ya do." Andy said.

"Okay here's the next one." Remus said walking over with two newt eyes.

"Careful." Laura said as Sirius dropped the two eyes in the potion. It immediately started bubbling and smoking a red purple color.

"Is that supposed to happen?" James asked looking at the potion doubtfully.

"Yes I believe it is…" Remus said looking in a book.

"Hell as long as it doesn't explode or anything I'm fine." Andy said.

"We all are." Laura said.

"Okay now the wolfsbane." Sirius said.

"Don't look at us." Remus said motioning to himself and Andy who put her arms up in defense and looked away.

"I'll do it." Laura said carefully picking up the purple flower and handing to it Sirius.

"Thank you babe." Sirius said.

"You're welcome Siri-kun." Laura said walking away back to Remus and Andy.

"Well let's hope this works." Sirius said putting the wolfsbane in.

"If this doesn't work we may not have enough ingredients to try it again." Remus said.

"But we can get more of this right?" Peter asked.

"I don't know… It would be hard and I think people would notice that there supplies is missing." Andy said starting to get nervous herself.

"We can do this stop being so worried." James said looking at the bubbling cauldron.

"Okay almost done." Sirius said. "We just might do this."

"I hope." Remus said barley above a whisper.

"Thank Merlin." Sirius said backing away.

"What?" Laura asked walking over.

"We did it." He said. "We actually made the animagus potion."

"We did it?" Peter said.

"We did it." Sirius confirmed.

"WE DID IT!" James said jumping in the air and soon Sirius joined in on the rejoicing.

"It took us three years but we made it!" Andy said hugging Remus who hugged her back a silent tear threatening to roll down his face.

"YOU BET WE DID MATE!" Sirius called out.

None of them even cared anymore how much noise they were making as they rejoiced to the fact that they could finally become animagi. After several minutes of cheering and jumping around like morons they settled down and decided that they should take the potion.

"So, who's first?" Peter said looking at the potion.

"Um… why don't you go first Jamie?" Sirius said pushing James forward.

"What why me?" James said looking back at Sirius.

"Well because…. Because….." Sirius said looking around.

"Why don't ya'll take it at the same time?" Andy said looking at each of them.

"Good idea." James said.

"Here." Remus said handing the three of them goblets. "Drink up."

"Cheers." Sirius said as they all filled up there goblets and raised there smoking cups of potion.

The three of them held there noses and gulped down the foul tasting potion. When they were done Sirius almost fell over ganging on it and James looked like he would hurl, Peter was on the ground retching.

"Are you guys okay?" Laura said quietly as she approached them.

"I feel like bloody hell…" Sirius said. "I'll be right back." Sirius ran off to the edge of the forbidden forest most likely to vomit.

Peter got up and ran to a nearby bush an vomited in it. They all looked away in disgust.

James collapsed to the ground and held his stomach moaning.

"Remus is this supposed to happen?" Andy asked worried.

"I don't know, it doesn't have the side effects of the potion in here?" Remus said flipping through the pages franticly.

James and Peter calmed down and slowly stood up. "Where's Sirius?" James said groggily.

"He ran off to the woods I hope he's okay." Laura said.

"Someone should go after him." Remus said.

Just as they all nodded and started walking out to the woods a large black dog ran out after them.

"EK!" Laura screamed.

Peter fell on the ground and covered his face Remus put a protective arm in front of Andy and James stepped back but the down ran up in the middle of them, jumped on Remus and started licking his face.

"Wait…" James said watching the seine before him. "Sirius!"

The dog got off of Remus and wagged his tail.

"Merlin…" Peter said getting up.

"He's so _cute_!" Laura squealed as she ran over and hugged him.

"He kinda is." Andy said smirking. "But what did you roll in?"

Sirius glared at Andy for a moment and let out a playful growl, Andy glared right back and let out her own wolfish growl.

"Alright you two that's enough." Remus said.

Sirius turned to Remus and growled and if a dog could it looked almost like he smiled.

Remus started growling at Sirius and by now they had two lycanthropes and one animagus in a growling match.

"Okay guys I think that's enough, now _Padfoot_ come back and tell us how in all bleeding hell you did that." James said with his hands on his hips.

One second a big black dog was there and the next there was Sirius grining like there was no tomorrow with Laura still with her arms around his neck. "I just thought about my animal it was easy!"

"Lemmie try." James said as he closed his eyes and concentrated, he scrunched up his face a little and slowly prongs started to come out of his head and he was forced on all fours, his hands become hard and hoof like and his face started to lengthen.

"That's pleasant." Andy said.

"Yeah, that happened to me to, but I'm guessing it goes faster and easier the more ya do it."

"Let's hope." Remus said as a full grown stag stood before them.

"Wow Prongs just wow." Sirius said as he circled James.

"You're… big." Laura said. "And pretty."

"Nice, James I'm impressed." Remus said.

"How come I didn't get this reaction?" Sirius said.

"Because you decided to scare the crap out of first." Andy responded.

"Oh."

"Okay now Pete it's your turn." James said when he transformed back.

"Do I have to?" Peter said.

"Yes, they did now it's you're turn." Andy said.

"Okay, here goes." Peter closed his eyes and stood there with a scrunched up face and after several seconds it started to turn red.

"Come on Wormtail you can do it." Sirius said.

"No I can't…" Peter said as he let out his breath and sighed.

"Yes you can just try." James said.

"We all have faith." Laura said.

"Actually we should be heading in, look." Remus said pointing to the sky as it started to turn a purple pink color.

"He's right, better head in if we don't want to get caught." Laura said.

"You can try again tomorrow Pete, don't worry you'll get it." Andy said patting him on the shoulder.

The six friends headed in toward the castle as the sun rose in the sky.

Lisa: Yo people how did ya like that, bout time they got it eh?

Laura: yeah now just show your appreciation by reviewing.

Lisa: And I have to ask one thing, do you guys like Laura and Sirius as a couple? Been havin some thoughts about the future of this story and all.

Laura: O.O all thanks go to **Kioko-chan **and **Snuffles**!


	60. Even A Man who is Pure of Heart

Lisa: Now we all love quick updates right?

Laura: If not, you should… So yay! (dances)

Lisa: Of course we all do and I happen to be in a writing mood lately so you might get to see more in a few days.

Laura: The good things in life.

Even a Man who is Pure of Heart

"Come on Pete, try again you almost had it." Andy said as they sat in the boys dorm room trying to get Peter to transform. So far he had only gotten a tail and rat face and then went back and they had been at it for almost a week and the full moon was coming up.

"Yeah, you just have to shrink and ya got it!" Sirius said.

"I can't!" Peter said with a strained look on his face.

"But you can!" James said. "We did I know you can, just clear your mind and concentrate on the animal."

"I'm trying."

"Wormtail you're doing it! Just keep going!" Sirius said crawling over to the edge of the bed.

"Yes, you almost got it!" Remus said.

Peter slowly started to transform into a rat and it was not a pleasant sight to see. But after about a minute there was a brown rat on the floor in front of them.

"Finally…" Sirius said collapsing on the bed.

"I'll say." James said. "Ya look good rat face."

"Heh." Andy smirked. "I like rats." She said and in seconds there was a brown rat in her lap. "You really are Wormtail eh?" She started playing with his tail.

"You all did it." Remus said smiling. "Now you get to calm the great beast." He saidin a joking way.

"You bet Moony, You'll never be alone again." Sirius said walking over and sitting on Remus' bed and patting him on the back.

"Apparently not." Remus said smiling in a wolfish way.

"Not even the great, almightily… something can stop us!" Sirius said.

"That doesn't even make sense." Laura said looking confused.

"It doesn't matter." Sirius said.

"No it does not." Andy said shaking her head.

"See? Even she's on my side with this one and she usually likes to be on the offencive side!"

"I guess I feel like defending today." Andy said. "Speaking of offencive and defencive does anyone know abou' the next Quidditch match? I don't know when it is, let alone the next practice."

"She's right.A game should be coming up soon." James said.

"Well who ever decides to challenge us we'll kick there asses!" Sirius said.

"No one _decides_ to challenge us, Padfoot." Remus said.

"Back to the real matter at hand, come on Wormtail, change back you guy'sgot some planning to do."Laura said getting up and walking over to her own bed.

The rat nodded and jumped off Andy's lap and slowly changed back into the classic Peter.

"I don't think I'll ever really be able to watch that." Laura said.

"It'll get smoother." Peter said. "It just may take a while."

"Well, full moon's in three days time you boys better get plannin'." Andy said.

"We should, now what are we gonna do? Get in there wait it out and then just ya know run around." Sirius said.

"NO!" Remus said sharply. "I mean no, just come in after."

"But we can't open doors with paws and hooves." Sirius said. "And I assume you aren't just staying in there with nothing holding you back, either we go in before or we can't get in."

"He's got a point." James said.

Andy opened her mouth to say something but was cut off by Sirius.

"Don't, you say one word, Andy. Or I will have your head on a pike."

Andy suppressed a giggle and went back to watching the boy's get out a decent plan.

"Okay then just don't, don't…" Remus started.

"Come on, mate. Tell us, no need to be shy." James said.

"Well, just don't watch okay?" Remus said.

"Um… Okay…" Sirius said not really wanted to push the subject.

"Yes, well let's get off that slightly depressing subject and get back t' the important matter here shall we?" Andy said raising her eyebrow.

"Oh um, yeah." Remus said running his hand through his hair. "Madam Pomfery takes me out at around six so I have an hour to get out there and wait. Maybe you guy's can come out at around six thirty or so."

"Okay so we get out there and wait with you I suppose." James said.

"Yeah." Sirius said.

They talked about what they were gonna do with there new animagus ability all night and went to bed at around three in the morning. All of them were getting tired. Andy and Remus woke up at nine forty five and had missed breakfast they were now just waiting for Sirius, James, Laura and Peter to wake up.

They sat in the common room staring at the fire both looking pale and sickly because of the upcoming full moon.

"What did we do?" Remus asked out of the blue.

"'Scuse me?" Andy said sitting up a little and looking at her boyfriend with a confused expression on.

"Why are we they way we are? What did we do?" Remus asked still staring off into nothing.

Andy sighed and got up to sit next to him, she has had to do this several times over the past years, reassure him that they are not being punished for anything or that the lord does not hate them. He always thinks too much she thought, thinks to deep into things.

"Why are you thinking like this again?" She asked once she sat next to him and looked into his blue eyes.

"I'm not." Remus said and it was an obvious lie.

"But you are." She said.

"But it's just, how can this happen to us and at such a young age to, you think these kind of things don't and won't happen to you… it's like nothings fair anymore." Remus said frowning.

"The worldain't fair, just as long as we don' question what goes on we'll be fine and just trust that everything will work out." Andy said.

"But what if it doesn't, what if something bad happens?"

"First off, to many what if's. Just trust that things will work and they will."

"Yeah… But I just have to know one thing… Why is it that you never hear of a wealthy witch or wizard becoming a werewolf why is it always people like us?"

"Cause rich people are smart and don' go outside after dark on a full moon." Andy joked and Remus managed to crack a small smile.

"I'll bet holy men and women don't have this happen to them… I just think that maybe if I said my prayers at bed time like my mum always said maybe I wouldn't be in this situation."

"Remus… E – even a man, who is pure of heart, and says his prayers by night, c – can become a wolf, when the wolfsbane blooms, and the moon is shinning bright." Andy said slightly stuttering as if she was not sure if she should say it.

"When did you become such a poet?" Remus asked smiling a little.

"Never, my ma just happens to like old muggle movies." Andy said grinning.

Remus laughed slightly as all the boy's came down the staircase and into the common room.

"Did we interrupt anything?" Sirius asked.

"Maybe." Andy replied.

"No." Remus said firmly smiling a lot now.

"But how do we really know?" James said rubbing his chin.

"Now would we lie to you?" Andy asked putting on her best innocent face.

"Yes." Sirius said.

"Okay _maybe_ we would but we ain't now." Andy said. "You can trust us."

"Come on guy's let's head down to lunch." Peter said.

"What about Laura and people." Andy said.

"We're here." Laura said walking down the stairs with Heather and Lily.

"Hey Evens why are you two up late?" James asked.

"We were studying late last night." Lily said smugly.

"I always sleep late, it's just in my nature." Heather said.

"Well shall we proceed to the lovely food? Or should we stand here and talk about thelovely food?" Sirius asked.

"Yes, we shall _proceed _to the lovely food." Laura said and took Sirius's arm as all the Gryffindor's walked down to lunch.

Lisa: Okay all done for now.

Laura: It was fun yay!

Lisa: Now I thank **Kioko-chan** the only person who sent me a review even though I know people read it because I got fifteen hits on that chappie and one reviewed leaving fourteen non reviewing people. I only ask for at least three a chapter please! I know you people like it because why would you read this far into the story if you loathed it?

Laura: ……..

Lisa: Now that my emotional out burst is over, I do not own any of the crap in this chapter like always. That little quote was from… well not mine anyone wanna take a guess? Okay see ya guys and next chapie will be up soon I promise.


	61. The first Full Moon

Lisa: You people do realize that you're killing me right?

Laura: Two reviews…

Lisa: Out of so far eighteen hits…. But anyway the people who reviewed are **Kioko-chan **and **LunarDog**.

Laura: But anyhoo enjoy the chappie woOt!

The First Full Moon

It was the night of the full moon and Andy was about to leave to get home. Both her and Remus looked exhausted and sick. Right now they were saying there goodbyes to Andy at the front of the school.

"I'll see you in a few day's, love." Remus said hugging Andy and giving her a quick kiss.

"Goodbye Remmy." Andy said when they separated.

"Are you two love birds through?" Sirius asked.

"I believe we are." Andy said.

"Okay then can I say goodbye now?" Sirius said and he gave Andy a quick hug.

"I'll see you Sirius and don't you guy's do anything stupid while I'm gone."

"Don't worry I'm here to make sure they won't." Laura said. "Though I'm not sure what a difference it'll make you usually go along with all the stupid plans."

"Exactly I have to be there to go along with them." Andy said smirking.

"Heh, I'm sure you do." James said. "I'll see ya." He said as they went in a one armed hug.

"My turn!" Laura yelled and she jumped forward and hugged Andy making her almost fall over.

"Geez Lar, what are ya tryin t' do kill me!" Andy said trying to keep her balance. "I don't got my usual strength at the moment." She finished fixing the collar of her shirt.

"Heh, sorry." Laura said blushing slightly.

"Alright well I'll see ya Pete." Andy said patting him on the should and then she started to leave. "I'll see ya'll in a couple days, AND DON'T DIE WHILE I'M GONE!" She said right before she closed the door.

The watched the door for several seconds before turning away. "Well let's go to breakfast shall we?" Sirius said.

"You got the right idea, Padfoot." James said.

The five friends walked down to breakfast and ate in almost complete silence except for Sirius cracking a not so funny joke every once and a while. There classes went by like they always so fairly boring and uneventful, all there teachers were hung up on the O.W.L. exams coming up. Remus still tried to convince everyone that they were very necessary and important and that they should all pay more attention. When they got out of dinner it was almost six and Remus would be going to the willow soon.

"So you guys ready for this. I don't want to freaking out on me." Remus said.

"Don't worry, mate. We've been over this so many times." Sirius said.

"I know, I know… I just don't want anything to happen. You'll be facing a werewolf a full fledged werewolf out to kill. I don't want you guy's to get scared or anything." Remus said nervously.

"We won't, we've gone this far we're not gonna stop it all now." James said.

"He's right, Moony, we worked are asses off for three years." Sirius said.

"We can already do it, it's not like we can stop now anyways." Peter said.

"Thanks guy's that really means a lot." Remus said smiling a little. "Oh, I have to go; I'll see ya in a bit."

"See ya, mate." James said.

"Don't go all wolfy out on to early alright?" Sirius asked shaking his finger at Remus.

"I'll try not to, bye." Remus said and left the room.

He made his way outside to the willow, Pomfery trusted him enough by now to let him go by himself with no escort. But in the mornings he defiantly needed someone there to get him up.

When he got there he grabbed the stick and reached over to touch the knot on the tree. Once it stopped thrashing around he quickly walked under it and over to the tunnel. When Remus looked around he realized just how bigger he had gotten since first year. When he first entered the tunnel he could jump and not touch the ceiling, now if he even stood on his toes his head would scrape the top.

Finally he got to the end and opened up the trap door, he looked around the horrible place that was his prison once a month. Slashes and dried blood covered all the walls and broken furniture lay all over the floor. The place had a dark feeling and the only light that was in there was what was coming trough the cracks in the wood that boarded up the windows. Remus walked up to the bedroom where he often started his transformation, of course he had no control over where he transformed the second time but he liked to start out on bed because it helped he deal with the pain better.

He took off his robes leaving on only his trousers, Remus walked over and collapsed on the bed. He had no idea how long he had laid there but he could feel the wolf pushing it's way throughhis mind and he began to feel the changing coming. But he heard voices coming from the stairs he could barley make them out through his tired and weakened state but it sounded like they were calling his name.

"I'm up here!" he managed to call out, though he was not quite sure if it was loud enough.

Apparently it was because seconds later he saw James, Sirius and Peter coming in the door way.

"Hey… guys…" Remus said slightly out of breath.

"Oh, mate, you look terrible." Sirius said before he could stop himself. But that comment gave him an elbow in the ribs by James.

"What he meant to say was, how are you feeling Remus." James said throwing the cloak in the corner of the room where it would not get damaged.

"Pretty good… considering I'm about to turn into a monster… in a little while… but I'm a werewolf… I've done this for years upon years." Remus said.

"Don't say that." James said.

"Say what?" Remus asked turning his head to them.

"You act as through you aren't human." James said.

"But I'm not."

"Yes, you are." He said firmly. "You just have a – a little problem is all."

"Heh, little problem my ass…" Remus said

"Cheer up, mate, we're here now and so far everything is going perf –" Sirius started saying as he stretched but was cut on by Remus.

"GUYS... CHANGE….. NOW…… HURRY!" Remus managed to get out as he started to transform into a werewolf.

Peter let out a short squeal but then changed into the rat and hid in the corner. James and Sirius stared in shock for several seconds before changing as they watched there friend twist in pain and let out horrible shrieks of pain. But they both managed to change, neither of them looked away like Remus had told them to they just merely stared at the site of fangs grow past Remus's mouth and his fingernails turn yellow and claw like.

Remus turned over on his stomach as his back hunched and hair started sprouting from it. A loud not human but not wolf snarl came out of his mouth and several minutes later the transformation was over and Sirius and James still stared wide eyes at the werewolf get up off the bed.

James slowly walked over to the wolf making a soft noise from his hooves. When he reached the wolf it stared at him for several seconds like it was searching for something before Remus put his head down and whimpered slightly turning his head away.

Sirius walked over to Remus and went around to where he turned his head to and looked in his friends eyes before pushing him slightly with his head and let out a low bark.

Peter got the little courage he had together and slowly walked over to the others. He crawled up onto the bed so that he was almost the same height as everybody else, went up on his haunches and squeaked.

Remus looked up and smiled the best a wolf could.

The four friends explored the place for the rest of the night, and at around four they all fell asleep in the bed room. The woke up by hearing whimpers of pain and when they looked over to Remus they saw him still in wolf form shaking on the bed next to them. When he managed to get up he let out a great howl of pain and the hair on his body began to disappear and eyes turn back to there normal blue. The claws became hands and fangs into teeth, when he got his vocal cords back the howls turned into screams and they could see tears forming in his eyes.

Finally the transformation back was over and the three marauders changed back into people. The rushed over to there now unconscious friend, put a blanket over him and moved him over to the bed.

"Bloody hell…" Sirius murmured as he leaned back on the edge of the bed.

"I knew it was bad but… to actually watch it ya know…" James trailed off.

"He has to do that every month." Peter said. "All alone…"

"Not alone." James said.

"Well not anymore." Sirius said sitting up again.

Several minute later while they were all in complete silence they heard a groan come from Remus as he lay on the bed. The three of them moved closer to there friend as he stirred.

"Hey guys…" Remus said in a hoarse weak voice that was barley audible.

"Hey Moony, um... how ya feeling?" Sirius said lamely.

Remus let out a dry laugh. "I'm, well actually this was the best I've ever woken up."

"Really?" Peter said.

"Yeah, I mean usually I wake up in the hospital wing and Madam Pomfery's all over the place changing bandages and what not. But I'm still in the shack and the worse injury I have is just the left over pain from the transformation."

"Wow…" Sirius said staring at nothing.

"Padfoot you're drooling, I think you've been a dog to long." James said.

"I am not."

"Yes you are."

"I am not Prongs."

"You are to Padfoot."

"Okay this is nice and all but can someone fetch me my robe?" Remus said holding his hand up to stop the two from arguing.

"Sure thing." Peter said getting up and getting Remus his robe.

"Thanks Wormtail." Remus said smiling slightly.

Remus put his robe on and when the three of them were about to continue there conversation Remus held his hand up to silence them all.

"What's up Moony?" Sirius whispered.

"Pomfery's coming, quick guy's get under the cloak."

"Right." James said as he grabbed the cloak from where he had put it in the corner.

The three of them got under it and went in the corner so that they could watch what was going on..

Pomfery came into the room several seconds later and was stunned to see Remus standing in the middle of the room with barley a scratch on him.

"My dear child," She started. "Y – you're hardly injured."

Remus shrugged. "I suppose the wolf was… calm last night."

"I suppose." She said. "Well come now I still have to look you over."

As Pomfery helped Remus out of the room he looked over to the corner where his friends were and winked. Three hands came out from under the cloak making it look like three hands were floating giving the thumbs up sign.

Remus has to suppress a laugh when he saw this sight.

Lisa: All done!

Laura: Don't forget to leave your reviews.

Lisa: Even though most of you do anyways.

Laura: Next chappie will be up soon.

Lisa: I hope, the weekend did just start and that is when I do most of my writing.


	62. OWL

Lisa: that does it I am no longer gonna promise quick updates anymore I can not keep them so you people will just have to wait the full week.

Laura: School is murdering us both very very slowly.

Lisa: it's painful and once again I am sorry, but you will see more updates when I am off school for winter break and stuff.

Laura: Only about two month's away woOt!

O.W.L.

The end of the year was finally here and everybody was doing a lot of last minute exam studies. And the fifth years were doing all their O.W.L. studies the only ones that seemed fully prepared were Lily, Laura, Remus and of course the few other students in the school who wanted to study. They were in the common room some studying and others looking like they were studying. Remus over the past months have gotten better with his friends there during his transformations, he did not look nearly as bad as he did before. James, Sirius and Peter had gotten much better at changing, they no longer had to concentrate as much and it was more pleasant to look at. Also in this time it slowly became more obvious about James's attraction to Lily, you would catch him staring at her more and trying to impress her. But unfortunately for him the Gryffindor prefect still could not stand the sight of him.

"Are you working or sleeping?" Remus asked Sirius whose face was completely hidden by a book. A loud snore that came from behind the book answered his question immediately.

"Hey wake up!" Remus called to his friend and Sirius did not so much as stir.

"PADFOOT!" James called but still no movement.

Andy scoffed and mumbled. "Never let a man do a woman's job." She closed her book and walked over to Sirius and slammed the book down on the desk one inch away from his face. "WAKE UP YOU LAZY NO GOOD _BLACK_!" Andy cried.

"What did you call me?" Sirius yelled as his head shot up. "Whoa…. I got up to fast… I'm seeing spots…" He said holding his head and staring off at nothing.

"We had to get the pros in, you wouldn't wake up." James said smiling.

"Still you didn't have call me _that_."

"What your name?" Andy asked jokingly.

"Just shut it." Sirius mumbled as he looked back to his book.

Andy opened her mouth to make another smart mouth comment but was stopped by Sirius.

"Oh do shut up!" Sirius said looking over to her.

"What is this?" Peter cried as he looked at his book. "Does this even make sense!"

"It always make sense Wormtail, ya just got to understand it." Remus said. "Now, what's the problem?"

"ProfessorLupin to the rescue." James said smirking.

"You will be a Professor, Moony, I swear it." Sirius said.

"Heh, all they have to do is cross out about every single werewolf law there is and I'll be just dandy with my new teaching career." Remus said sarcastically.

"I got the same problem don't think you're so special." Andy said raising her hand.

"You're right I'm sorry for thinking that I am just so lucky as to have one thousand laws placed on me." Remus said and then turned back to Peter and the book.

"But anyway do you boy's know all the material?" Laura asked looking over at Sirius and James. "Would hate to have you get a T."

"We won't get a T! For you're information I'm not as stupid as I look." Sirius cried.

"Is that a fact?" Laura said. "What about you?"

"O is all I know." James said. "Hey I'm a poet and I didn't even know it!"

"That is so lame…" Andy said turning her head over to James with a what the hell look on her face.

James shrugged and looked back to the book. "Well then I'm lame."

"It's lame to admit your lame."

"But I'm proud of it."

"It's lame to be proud of being lame." Andy said. "Now me, I like lame _things_ but I am not lame you are lame. Sirius hates lame, depends with Remus and Laura is like me she likes lame things and Peter has no idea what we're talking about."

"Huh?" Peter said looking up with a clueless look on.

"My point exactly."

"I've done all I can." Remus said as he walked away from Peter. "If you don't get it there is not much more I can do."

"But I don't get it." Peter said.

"And I said it's you're problem now, ask McGonagall to help you right before the exam."

"But she doesn't like me."

"That's only because you don't listen." Sirius said.

"Neither do you."

"Ah, but I know the material."

Peter mumbled something else before looking back and for the next fifteen minutes of that morning they studied for there Defense Against the Dark Arts exam which they had first. It would start around eight thirty and end at ten thirty then they would have transfiguration and after that lunch, then potions after that they all went there separate ways to there selective courses.

They all looked up as they heard someone coming down the stairs. When they looked up they saw it was Lily and Heather along with some other chatty fifth years who just left as soon as they got down, but both gave Sirius a flirtatious look.

"Come on." Heather said. "Time to take our exams, don't wanna be late."

"Of course not." Andy said as she got up and put her arm around Heather.

"Why am I always the one everybody puts their arms on?" She whined.

"Cause you're short enough." Sirius said and put his arm on her other shoulder.

They wandered off to the Great Hall to take them, and on the way they caught a glimpse of Snape walked there. Sirius wanted to have some fun with him, but James said no, he didn't want to do anything bad in front of Lily this caused Sirius to laugh at him the rest of the way there.

When they got there that saw that Flitwick was there supervisor, they decided that he wasn't back and that it could be worse, they could have had Slughorn.

They took the test for a total of one hour and fifty minutes before most of them finished. Sirius was first to put his quill down, and leaned back on his chair so that only two legs were on the ground and when he looked up he saw Andy stick her feet up on her desk, she noticed him looking and smirked while giving a small silent laugh. Not to long later James threw his quill down and messed up his hair a bit, folded his arms and glanced toward Sirius who gave him a thumbs up. The three of them looked over to Laura who was still working on her exam along with Remus and Peter. They exchanged knowing looked because all of them knew the three would be working till the end, Remus and Laura to get the best answers possible and Peter to try and get the answers. Finally Flitwick broke the silence that went on for two hours.

"Quills down please!" He said. "That means you to, Stebbins! Please remain seated while I collect your parchments! _Accio_!"

Sirius burst out laughing as everybody's parchments flew toward him. Andy, Peter and James then started laughing but Laura and Remus tried to be kind and not but failed miserably.

As several students including Laura helped him to his feet they started to leave.

"Did you like question ten, Moony and girl?" Sirius asked when they left.

Andy smirked and laughed a little as Remus answered. "Loved it, give five signs that identify the werewolf excellent question."

"Do you think you managed to get all the signs?" James said in a mocking way but showed false concern.

"I think I did." Remus said in his serious voice and they started outside. "One: He's sitting in my chair. Two: He's wearing my clothes. Three: his names Remus Lupin…"

They all laughed but Peter. "I got snout shaped, the pupils of the eyes, and tufted tail, but I couldn't think of anything else."

"How thick are you Wormtail" Said James. "You run around with a werewolf one a month – "

"Keep your voice down," Remus said in a worried tone.

"Oh and Sirius, one thing ever and I mean _ever _call me 'girl' again and I will sock you in the face to hard my fist will come out the other side." Andy said.

"Now, now Andy that's not nice. Stop threatening my Siri-kun." Laura said smiling and leaning on Sirius's shoulder.

Andy snorted and they continued to walk outside.

"C'mon over here." Andy said as she sat down next to Remus under a tree near the lake.

"What did you think of it?" Laura asked.

"Well, I thought it was a piece of cake." Sirius said. "I'll be surprised if I don't get Outstanding on it at least."

"Me too." James said as he took out a golden Snitch which was struggling in his grip.

"Where'd you get that?" Sirius asked looking at the Snitch.

"Nicked it." James said as he started to play with it.

"Without us?" Andy asked offended.

"Oh I'm sorry when I'm ready to get a Bludger I'll call you." James said.

Remus took out his transfiguration book and started to read it as the rest of then started a mildly interesting conversation.

"Put that away would you?" Said Sirius as James caught it one more time and Peter squealed in delight. "Before Wormtail wets himself from excitement."

"If it bothers you." James said stiffly.

"Men…" Andy mumbled to Laura as they continued their conversation.

"They'll never mature." Laura said.

"Tell me about it." Andy said leaning back against the tree. "Can live with 'um but you sure as hell can't live without 'um."

"Heh… Oh no…." She said as she looked over to Sirius and James walking over to Snape. "Wonder who'll stop them, if anyone."

"Well we know Rem won't." Andy said glancing over at Remus who was just staring at the pages in his book.

"Maybe Lily will come along."

"Then we know James will stop." Andy said grinning slightly.

"Oh yeah, defiantly…" Laura let out a sharp gasp. "Oh my! I think I may actually feel sorry for him."

"Don't say that…"

"Leave him ALONE!" Lily cried.

"Alright, Evans?" James asked Lily as she stood there her face almost as red as her hair.

"Leave him alone!" She repeated. "What's he done to you?"

"Let's count." Andy mumbled to Laura who laughed at that.

"Well, it's more that he _exits_, if you know what I mean." James said casually.

"He's standing up to her." Laura said.

"A first for him huh?" Andy said but then she looked over to Remus who was still staring at his book not laughing at all and with a slightly confused look on his face.

The two of them looked back at the conversation just in time to see James ask Lily his question. "I will if you go out with me Evans." James said smiling. "Go on… go out with me and I'll never lay a wand on old Snivelly again."

"I wouldn't go out with you if I had a choice between you and the giant squid." Lily said coldly.

"Ohhhh harsh." Andy said.

"Bad luck Prongs." Sirius said. "OY!" He cried as Snape cast a curse and a large gash appeared on James's face making his robes red with blood.

"OH! James!" Andy criedbut then started laughing at the next event that took place. "Well, that that curse is always a classic ain't it? But in my opinion over used."

"Yeah, remember when that kid did it to you last month to try and see if you're skirt would fall?" Laura asked.

"Oh hell yes. And I showed him a piece of my mind."

"If I remember correctly, you broke his nose."

"That was fun."

"Now I am feeling sorry for him." Laura said.

"Oh c'mon you're too nice…. Just like Lily."

"LEAVE HIM ALONE!" Lily shouted at him.

"She's getting' mad…." Andy said raising her eyebrows. "Never a good sign."

"Should always stay clear of her when she's like this." Laura said.

"Ah! He didn't… Did he?" Andy asked looking over to Laura.

"He did… that son of a – "

" - Bitch…" Andy finished.

The two girls got up and began to walk over to the area of where everything was happening but stayed away from the action, they decided that they were just there for back up. They watched everything for the next several minutes until Lily turned on her heels and left, the two of them decided to fallow her to try and calm her down. They couldn't leave it all to Heather.

They motioned to the boys that they would be leaving and they waved a bit and then they ran off after her.

"What's with her?" James asked Sirius as they walked back to Remus and Peter.

"Reading between the lines I'd say she thinks you're a bit conceited, mate." Sirius said.

"Right," James said. "Right well one just might say she's a bit conceited, she will go out on a date with me if it kills me."

"Whatever you say Prongs." Sirius said fallowing him to the tree.

Lisa: This chappie would go on, but it is late and I am tired and it is becoming to long.

Laura: But anyhoo the thanks to **Potter's-Puppet-Pals **for the review.

Lisa: And btw I think I know where you got your name from if it's the site I think it is I _love _that place.

Laura: That place is great. "Fallow the butterfly's lalala!" woo!

Lisa: Yeah that site is pretty great…. But anyway I have to say I'm sorry I won't be getting out my PotC or LotR fics out soon. I have requests for a sequel to my other story and I really don't want to write more then two stories at a time. But I promise you they will come out.


	63. Another Year Gone

Lisa: Alright, well I'm sorry if this chappie sucks but I'm sick right now.

Laura: me too… (sniff sniff)

Lisa: Damn you illness! But anyway I was sick on Halloween one of my favorite days of the year can you believe that?

Laura: I can… because I saw you on Halloween…. But anyway on with the chappie woOt!

Another Year Gone

It was right after the last Quidditch game of the year and Gryffindor had once again won the house cup. But this time Slytherin was not there opponents it wasRavenclaw they had gotten incredibly good throughout the year. James, Sirius, Remus and Andy were covered in rain and mud, there was only one casualty between the four of them and that as the fact that Sirius was showing off again and almost got hit by a bludger. But that's not what hurt him it was Andy hitting him with the bat because of his foolishness. Now all of them were meeting in the field, all the Gryffindor's were yelling and celebrating there victory. In other news the killings are still going ona monthcouldn't go by without people getting killed, so far there have been a total of fifty three murders and still they have nothing on the person who did this.

"We won!" James cried as he landed.

"We bloody won Prongs ol' mate! We've won!" Sirius said as he practically threw his broom in the air not caring anymore that there was a large purple bruise on his leg.

When Andy landed she just jumped off her broom about ten feet up and Remus caught her as she landed. "Hey!" She said. "How'd ya get down 'ere before me?" She said a little out of breath.

"Guess I'm just fast like that eh?" He said smiling and then kissed her.

"Siri-kun!" Laura screamed as she jumped into his arms. "I'm so proud of you! And the team." She added quickly.

Sirius responded by planting a kiss on Laura mouth and it lasted a long time.

James looked over to the two happy couples and frowned slightly and glanced over in Lily's direction, she was talking to one of the team members she was dating at the time. He sighed and looked away only to be pulled along by Heather who somehow walked up to him without him noticing.

"Are you coming to the party or are you just going to stand there staring?" Heather asked tilting her head slightly.

"I'm coming." James said smiling once again and fallowing her inside with everybody else.

When James got to the common room a couple of minutes after Heather he was topped by several girls along the way. Andy was already changed out of her Quidditch robes and into a pair of old jeans and a tank top and now she was just banging her head to the music with Heather doing the same right next to her neither of them speaking to each other. She still had a bit of mud in her face and hair but she didn't seem to care one bit. Laura and Sirius were dancing in the corner, and Remus was with Peter the two just talking. James hurried up the stairs to change out of his robes and when he came back down pretty much everything was the same except for the fact that now Lily was there banging her head with Andy and Heather.

James though she looked beautiful with her red curls bouncing up and down as her head moved. He had though about asking her out many times before but just never got the courage, he got a lot of inside scoop from Heather who knew all about his crush on Lily (like almost every other Gryffindor). She told him that her and her boyfriend would not last long, there relationship was having problems and would not last over the summer. If he wanted a chance he would have to wait until sixth year but she was not promising anything. He thought she was an okay girl and a bit of trouble maker, of course it was not up to him but he thought that maybe Andy and Laura would let her into the ranks of the marauderetts.

"Come James!" Said Elizabeth, a girl who was one of the top students in divination and in James's opinion a littlie weird. "Dance with me!" She said in a soft almost song like voice, she spun in circles making her dress fly out slightly and her necklaces clatter on her chest.

"Um… sure." He said hesitantly, she may have been weird but she was pretty.

"So," heather said still banging her head with Andy and Lily but they began to talk now too. "Only two more days left of school huh?"

"Yeah, then we'll be leaving for home." Andy said.

"And my sister…" Lily added.

"You know if you want I could teach her a lesson."

"That's nice of you, I think, but I wouldn't want you to get in trouble and be expelled or something." Lily said.

"Oh just a simple spell here or there won't do anything, the most they do is send you a letter." Andy said.

"You would know this?" Heather asked smirking.

"I have a feelin' I'm not the only one."

Heather simply shrugged.

"A'ight well, I think it's 'bout time we got out of the corner and got something to eat, am I righ'?" Andy asked.

"You are right." Heather replied as they left the corner still slightly moving there heads to the beat.

"Hey girls!" Sirius yelled as he walked over with Laura. "Where have you guys been?"

"You're missing all the fun!" Laura said smiling widely.

"Oh really?" Lily asked. "Well maybe I'll go have some then, I'll see you later." She said as she walked off to her boyfriend.

"I'm gonna go over to Remus then. He's probably all lonely without me there." Andy said as she walked over to Remus who was no longer talking to Peter.

Heather sighed and looked around, all of her best friends had boyfriends she was the only single one there. Lily kept on saying that is she were nicer she would get more dates but Heather said she liked to be a loner and not be to close to anyone. At that Lily would just roll her eyes and walk away. She looked over at James who was also standing there letting out a sigh of relief because he just broke up the dance with Elizabeth.

"Hm…" She said as she walked over to him. "What's wrong has the almighty James Potter not have a girl?" She teased.

"Oh would you shut it?" He said ruffling his hair.

"Sorry, you should be happy today all Quidditch cup winner and all."

"I know and I am…" James said trailing off.

"But it's just not the same without someone there?" Heather asked raising her eyebrow.

"Since when are you all well I don't know but you're not acting like you."

"Like I know, I think some of Laura is rubbin' off on me, now if you don't mind I have to go punch that guy in the face for looking at me." Heather said as she walked off to a sixth year who was obviously checking her out.

James looked after her a bit as she saw her poking a guy in the chest and yelling at him. But then he turned away soon enough o catch Lily yelling at her boyfriend and shove him away looking disgusted after she did that she turned away and left.

James smiled and though about going up to her and talking but then remembered what heather said the other day. She said 'when she breaks up don't go up to her right away she'll be pissed ya gotta wait at least a week.'

So started to walk to the area where Sirius, Laura, Andy, Remus and Peter had gathered. "Hey." He said.

"Oh hey, mate. What took you so long we were wondering where ran of to." Remus said.

"We thought maybe you died." Andy said fixing her glasses on her face.

"No that was just your theory." Laura said.

"Ah! We knew you would never die, ol' Prongs will be alive until he's old and crippled with the rest of the marauders and with the girls when they become hags." Sirius said.

This comment caused a goblet to be thrown at him along with a cookie. (AN: Wonder which one threw which, lol) He dodged both but looked somewhat scared after that.

"HAHA!"

They looked over to the corner to find Heather laughing and clutching the wall for support.

"What the bloody hell do you find so funny?" Sirius asked.

"Oh nothing, just the fact that a goblet and cookie were thrown at you." Heather said smiling. "Ah… The priceless moments in life."

"Bug off." He said leaning back in his chair.

"Touchie." Heather said walking over. "So ready to go home?"

"Yes, Potter house here I come!" Sirius said pumping his fist in the air.

"You know, it seems just yesterday we came here and began to learn about the oh so exiting unforgivables and such." Laura said.

"An' only two years left until we're off on our own…" Andy said.

"Can't wait for that." Remus said.

"Wonder what we'll be like in ten years…" James thought out loud.

"I'll be married and have three kids with Sirius." Laura said.

Sirius stared for several seconds at thin air with his mouth open slightly. "We will?" He asked turning to her.

"Oh yes and you'll never get out of it."

"Sirius, a father." Andy said with a scared look on. "That poor, poor child… or children, ah! That's even worse."

"I think Sirius would be a great father." Laura said.

"For a monkey."

"Hey! I will not have a monkey child!" Sirius said.

"Well, if you don't then we know most of the genes came from Laura." Heather said having to add her two cents.

By now Sirius just looked annoyed and he rubbed his tongue over his front teeth. He then cleared his throat, folded his arms and looked down. "Are we done talking about my monkey qualities yet?" He asked.

"Yes we are, what about you two, where do you see yourselves?" James said asking Remus and Andy who after that question there eyes went wide and they looked at each other.

"Um…" Andy said staring off at nothing.

Remus cleared his throat and moved around in his chair a bit. "Well um, hopefully we'll still be together?" He asked Andy.

"Of course and maybe…. Be more then dating by then?"

"Let's hope." Sirius said. "That would be weird if you dated for over ten years."

"Well yeah…. Both have decent jobs hopefully and maybe a kid."

"I don't know…. The chances that the werewolf gene would pass over to that kid would be a fifty fifty chance since were both werewolves. The chance I would get lycanthropy from my father was only a twenty five percent chance. But obviously I still got it."

"Okay, so maybe no kids." Remus said.

"What about adoption?" Laura asked.

"The ministry monitors everything we do, even if we get a muggle kid we would still have to go through the stupid bloody ministry to do it." Remus said. "And what are the chances they would give a child to two werewolves?" Remus said.

There was a silence before James broke it. "Okay! And on that happy note, what about you Wormtail?"

Peter shrugged. "I don't know maybe have a job have a girlfriend and stuff…."

"Well that was descriptive wasn't it?" Sirius said. "So little Miss Slightly Emo over there, what about you?"

"Like I know… I just wanna survive the next few year before I start thinking about my future." Heather said.

"But technically the future if a few years from now." Sirius said.

"Ah, but the future is also a few seconds from now, so I shall give you my future I will go to bed, goodnight."

"G'night see ya in a few." Andy said.

"Just don't wake me up." Heather said.

"Sleep tight! Don't let the bed bugs bite!" Laura said waving and smiling.

"I'll just send them over to you, or maybe even in the boys dorm."

"What have I ever done to you?" Remus asked.

"Don't worry I'll give them special instruction not to hut you, for you see they are my minions from hell and I control them!" Heather said as she walked up the stairs.

"She is one freaky chick." Sirius said.

"With a few anger issues as well." James added.

"Oh shut up." Andy said. "I'm gonna head up see ya." She said as she walked up the stairs.

"Night, love." Remus said.

"Night."

"Guess I should go up too." Laura said and gave Sirius a quick kiss before fallowing Andy up.

"You guy's should head up to your dorms too, don't want head boy buggin' you or McGonaglle I have a feeling she'll be up any second to see that everybody went to bed." Said a seventh year boy as he headed up to the dorms.

"Sure thing, mate!" Sirius said as he hopped off his seat.

"Alright." Remus said as he got up and stretched.

The four of them walked up the stairs and into their dorm room for the night.

Lisa: Wow this thing sucked…..

Laura: It did not….

Lisa: Did too, but anyway thanks to **The Unknown Marauder** who sent me many lovely reviews and I lost that petition but I promise you as soon as I find it I will send it to you ASAP. Also I thank **ShadowMonks**.


	64. Good to Bad

Lisa: Okay here we go new chappie and I'm not quite all better yet so just hang on with the suckiness.

Laura: You always say it sucks when it clearly doesn't.

Lisa: yeah, well R+R people!

Good to Bad

The summer had been going on for almost a full month and the group were seeing each other almost every week. Even Heather had come along a couple times. There line of mischief had not ended just because of the summer. All of them enjoyed confusing muggles and scaring them. Right now all of them were over Remus's house outside playing a muggle game that Remus and Andy loved, man hunt. It took some time for James, Sirius and Peter to understand a flashlight, but eventually they got it. It was completely cloudy out and only three days before the full moon so Remus and Andy were fine. And instead of the way they're usually weakened by the moon they were stronger by the lack of moonlight.

All of them were in muggle clothes, Sirius had on some tight black jeans and a black muscle shirt with his black biker boots. James had a pair of baggy shorts with a tight white t-shirt and sneakers. Peter had some long blue shorts and a black hoodie with the sleeves rolled up. Remus had his faded tight blue jeans on an old tight shirt with the sleeves ripped off (AN: shows off his sexy muscles woo) and sandals. Laura had bell bottoms on with a zip up red wind breaker and her white platforms, which she liked because they made her two inches taller. And finally Andy had on her form fitting boot leg jeans, a blue tank top with the superman sign on it, she wore her black gloves with the fingers and rectangles on the back cut off and she was barefoot.

"Okay, twenty seconds no more no less." Andy said as she took the flashlight out of Sirius's hand they had to alternate every now and then with Remus and Andy. They never got found because of there werewolf abilities.

"How fast are you counting?" He asked.

"Fast enough."

"Yeah, but how fast is fast enough."

"Enough time for you to hide."

"Okay let's break this up." James said. "She gives enough time Sirius."

"But some people count faster then others."

"Sirius!" James said holding his hand up and putting his head down. "Let's just go hide."

"Fair enough, I guess."

"Okay here we go." Andy said. "One, two, three, four…"

The five of them bolted off to hide in the darkness of the night. Andy continued to count with her eyes closed and her hand holding her nose so that she couldn't smell where they were that easy.

"Eighteen, nineteen, TWENTY! A'ight jerks here I come!" She cried.

She turned on her flashlight and took her hand off her nose and tried to breath out of her mouth. She wandered around the backyard shinning the light in all the trees and hiding places she could find. "I'm gonna get you…." She said in a high whisper. She jumped up in a tree to try and get a better look of the area.

"OH DAMMIT!" She cried as her hair got stuck in the tree. She heard a muffled giggle from the tree next to her and she looked that way. Andy slowly got her hair waist length hair unstuck and crept over to the tree.

When she got to the tree she turned the light on and flung over to the other side to discover Laura hiding in a large hole in the tree. "Found you."

"Oh man." Laura said. "I'm always found."

"That's because you laugh too much, hun. Now go over there, and wait I gotta find the rest of the guys."

Laura walked over to the porch and sat down on the steps. Andy continued to look for the boys for another thirty seconds before she came across an unnatural lump next to a rock. She quickly shinned the light on it and it was revealed to be Peter.

"Hey, Pete." She said casually.

"Guess I'm found huh?"

"Looks that way, I'll bet Laura is gettin' lonely go over there an' say hi."

"Alright."

Andy wandered around for another minute before spotting a white blob. "James, it's really not smart to wear white when playing man hunt."

"Well sorry." He said.

"Go on sit with Laura and Peter, while I find Sirius and cheat to find Remus." Andy said cheerfully.

"Come out come out where ever you are…" Andy said as she crept through the bushes. "Why did 'e have to wear black…. Well can't expect 'im to wear white I suppose…" She mumbled to herself.

She looked for another three minutes before giving in and taking a slight sniff, she grinned a little bit and walked in the direction she knew Sirius was. When she reached the are she looked around and finally spotted a pitch black lump up in a tree. When she tried to move closer, it sprinted away. Andy immediately turned on the light and chased after him.

"I got you Sirius give up!" She yelled.

"Never!" He shouted back and continued to run.

"Fine then you leave me no choice!" Andy said as she started running at top speed though the yard and in seconds she reached Sirius and tackled him to the ground.

"Ow! Bloody hell." Sirius said as he landed hard with Andy on top of him.

Andy rolled off and shinned the light directly in his face. "Found you." She said simply.

"Yeah, yeah." He said and got up and slowly walked over to the porch with his hands in his pockets.

"Now, Remmy pie…" She said as she got but was still in a crouching position, she turned off the light and sniffed the air. Her eyes flashed yellow as she kicked on her werewolf night vision, she was able to do this because it was so close to the full moon, and Andy smirked. She slowly crept over to the spot where Remus should be.

"Oh you sneaky son of a bitch." Andy said shaking her head and looking annoyed.

Where she though Remus would be she found his old t-shirt. Andy picked it up and looked at it. "Well now I'm lookin' fer a guy with no shirt on, this _is _a fun day."

Back by the porch Sirius, James, Peter and Laura were waiting for Remus and Andy to show up.

"I'll bet you there snogging." Sirius said. "Somewhere where we can't see them."

"Well obviously where we can't see them but I don't think there snogging, they would probably do it right in front of us, never felt the urge to leave when they'd start." James said.

"She probably didn't even find him yet." Laura said. "Think about it, two smart werewolves looking for each other. They're both bound to have something up there sleeves."

"Well I hope they come back soon I'm getting board." Sirius said.

Remus's eyes like Andy's were now yellow and starting to glow in the dark a bit. He walked slowly through the brush behind his house; he could hear Andy's footsteps not to far away. But not far enough that she could not hear him. He saw her eyes out in the distance and realized that if he could see hers she could probably see his. Remus printed away as fast as he could go, he soon saw Andy sprinting behind him.

I got him, Andy thought to herself as she ran after Remus. "Dammit, why is he so fast?" She said to herself as she ran.

Remus looked back behind him and didn't see her. He squinted and still nothing, as he looked everywhere he could think of he couldn't find one trace of Andy. As he turned around he was pulled up by something and when Remus looked up he saw it was Andy who was dangling upside down from a tree.

"Knew I'd catch ya." She said smirking.

Remus sighed. "You only caught me because I was going easy on you."

"Well come on." Andy said as she jumped down from the tree. "Best get back, and here." She said as she handed him his shirt.

"Oh, heh thanks." Remus said blushing slightly.

"C'mon." Andy said as the two walked back to the porch.

When they got there they saw everybody was looking annoyed and board out of there minds.

"What took you so long?" Sirius cried.

"Did you get a good snog in?" James asked sarcastically.

"Oh shut up, I had a little trouble finding him and that's all." Andy said.

"Yeah." Remus said.

"Could you guy's do something about you're eyes?" Peter asked.

"Yeah, mate, they're kinda freaking us out." Sirius said.

"Well sorry, and we can't reverse it now." Andy said.

"Why?" Asked Sirius in a winning voice.

"Because we let some of the wolf out and it won't go away until we're out of the darkness." Remus finished.

"Oh."

"Well, we better be getting home. Night Bus?" James asked.

"Always." Sirius said.

"You two really love that thing huh?" Laura asked smiling.

"It's the coolest." Sirius said.

"Well I'll go get my things and they I'll be ready o go." Remus said.

"I better get my stuff too." Peter said.

"Hey Prongs, how did you get your mum to let Remus and Peter spend the night?" Sirius asked.

"Well my friend it takes a man of great strength to – " James started.

"Oh please, he begged until she caved." Andy said.

"What?" James acted shocked. "I would never do such a thing! How dare you accuse me of doing…. Such a thing!"

"At a loss of words, mate?" Remus asked as he left his house with Peter and the six teens walked to the street that was a good distance away.

"No, I just like being simple." James said.

"Simple, right." Sirius said.

Andy and Laura went into there own separate conversation as they reached the street to call the Night Bus and the boys seemed to be in a heated argument on which Quidditch team was the best.

When they got to the road Sirius stuck his wand out and wait for a couple seconds. And finally a loud bang was heard and a dark purple double decker bus came into view.

When it stopped in front of them a girl maybe in her late twenties walked up to them and in a sweat voice said: "Hello! Welcome to the Night Bus. I'm Merry and I'll be your conductor."

The six walked onto the Night Bus and took there seats. "Where to?" Asked Merry.

"Where we're getting off first so, Godrics Hollow." James said.

"You heard him Ern." Merry called out.

The Night Bus sped off in the direction of James's house. And what should have been a hour ride was only five minutes long.

"Here, we are." Merry said as she opened the doors. "Thank you for riding the Night Bus. Now what about you two?"

"Willow Street number four please." Andy said.

"Okay then." She said.

It was not a long ride to Laura's house where they would be spending the night and when they got there Merry walked to the doors.

"Oh Merlin…" She said with a horrified look on.

"What what is it?" Laura asked getting up.

Merry held Laura back best she could but she cold not stop Andy from going to the window.

"Holy Crap!" She said as she covered her mouth.

"What?" Laura cried and broke free of Merry's grasp and she ran to the window and screamed. Above Laura's house was the Dark Mark.

Lisa: Cliffie huh?

Laura: sadness.

Lisa: Yeah, but it had to be done. I'm sorry. Oh and yes I did change the end because I remembered that James's parents don't die until after his sixth year so yeah.

Laura but anyhoo thanks to **Let the games begin… GAME OVER**.

Lisa: Great name change, I didn't get to see saw 2 yet… or the first one all the way though…. And I guess I thank **Jendel** for the review and no James is not a seeker, James **_is_** a chaser. JK said so in one of the interviews, you're going by the movie info which is **_not _**true. But anyway I thinks that's all I got for this chappie and f I missed anybody forgive me but I'm to lazy to check. So review and see ya! P.S.no timeto beta this so just excuse any errors.


	65. Time to Morn

Lisa: Hey! Yeah I know quick update huh?

Laura: Yeah, woOt!

Lisa: Mostly cause I wrote most of this during Geometry, Art and R.O.T.C.

Heather: No, not R.O.T.C!

Lisa and Laura: Where did you come from?

Heather: My mom. (does a fake concern voice) I thought you were a model cadet!

Lisa: In yer dreams. Well hope ya'll like the chappie.

Time to Morn

Laura continued to scream and cry. Merry looked on and looked as though she was about to cry herself. Andy ran to Laura's side to comfort her a she cried herself. The Avalon's had always been kind to Andy and never judged her by her lycanthropy. Seconds later aurors were arriving in the area. They took the girls away from the bus and shooed the Night Bus away. Laura was still sobbing in Andy's arms, who looked slightly uncomfortable, as one of the aurors talked to her.

"When did this happen?" She asked in a shaky voice.

"About ten minutes ago." He answered. "Your mother just got home and alerted us immediately."

"A – are they?" She asked hesitantly.

"Yes." He said barley above a whisper. "I am sorry." He then walked away as Andy's mom came over and hugged both girls.

The news of the Avalon's death spread very fast through the wizarding world. And after a lot of arguing and persuading with the ministry, Andy's mom was allowed custody of Laura. They were not totally on board with it though. They said more reponcibe Wizards or witches had to be there with them to keep the 'beast' calm. Andy couldn't help but laugh out loud at this. So Andy's brother and sister, Cassiopeia and Aries, volunteered to come home for as long as needed.

In the following week Remus, James and Sirius had come over often. Every now and then Peter would come, but he often said his parents wanted him home. Like Sirius's parents his were somewhat stuck up pure bloods, but not nearly as much as the Blacks.

The funeral was in only about fifteen minutes and the girls were in Andy's room. Laura had not talked mush since it happened about a week and a half ago, Andy had tried to cheer her up but with the partially destroyed house next door it was hard.

"Okay Lar, ready to head out?" Andy asked as she walked over to her friend.

"Yeah." She said staring at her shoes.

When they stepped out of the room and into the hall they were met by Cassiopeia and Ares, who both thought Laura's parents to be like family.

"Hey Cas, hey 'Res." Andy said.

Cas and 'Res were twins, a boy and a girl, but despite that they bore a striking resemblence to one another. Both of them had dark brown hair like their mother, Cas's was just below her shoulders and 'Ries's was pulled back in a stubby pony tail. They both had dark blue eyes also like their mom, and like Andy had a long slender faces like their father.

They met there mother down stairs, she was sitting at the kitchen table with her head in her hands.

"Hey ma." 'Res said quietly taking her out of her thoughts.

"Oh hey kids, ready?"

"Yeah." They all chorused.

"Then let's go." She said and walked over to the fireplace. "By age." She said and motioned for them to go.

"Me first, my _baby_ brother." Cas said and walked into the fireplace, 'Res gave her a short glare as she stepped in to go to the funeral. Next was 'Res, Laura, Andy and then last was their mother.

When they walked out into the graveyard all of Laura's family was there, she would have gone with one of them but then she would not be able to go to Hogwarts anymore. Not to long later Sirius, James and Remus showed up with the Potters and Remus's mom.

"Hey baby." Sirius said as he walked over to Laura and hugged her. "You okay?" He asked.

"Yeah." Laura said quietly. "I'm fine."

"Hey Remmy." Andy said.

"Hey Andy, how are ya?"

"Fine, just fine." She said.

The five teenagers walked together over to the front where they were going to be sitting, and the parents took there seats a few rows back.

Laura started crying about half way through the funeral and luckily Sirius was there to comfort her. By the end of the service mostly everyone was just talking about what had happened. The marauders, Andy and Laura were in the back corner away from the crowd having their own conversation.

"I miss them." Laura said as she leaned her head on Sirius's chest.

"We all do." Andy said as Remus had his arm around her and played with her hair. "But you'll see them again, they ain't that far away."

"What?" Laura said lifting her head up a bit.

"There just beyond the gate." Andy said. "That's what ma told me when daddy died."

"I like your mum." Laura said.

"She is nice." Remus said.

"But sometimes hard to understand." James thought out loud.

"Huh?" Andy said.

"Her accent is really thick." He continued.

"Prongs, has a point there." Sirius said.

"I guess yer right… I've never had a problem with it." Andy said.

"That's because that's how you talk." Remus said.

"Got that right Moony." James said pointing to Remus.

"Hey, I'm the one who has to listen to yer _proper English accent _crap." Andy said. "How 'bout some sympathy this way?"

"Oh admit it you love our accents." Laura said smiling for the first time in days.

Andy scoffed and tuned her head in the other direction.

"Don't be like that." Peter said.

"Yeah, you love us." Sirius said.

"Maybe." Andy said stubbornly.

"Awww…" James said. "I think someone needs a hug." He said spreading his arms out.

"Don't even think about it, _deer_." She said.

"Hey I'm a stag."

"And a proud, cocky, big headed one at that." Sirius said.

"Shut it." James said.

"And he's a very pwity one if I may add." Heather said walking over to the group.

"Oh hey, what are you doing here?" Laura asked.

"Paying my respects, Lily wanted to come but couldn't make it."

"Lily…." James said sighing.

"Still hung up on her, Prongs?" Peter asked.

"I'll always be hung up on her Wormtail." James said.

"She don't like ya give it up already." Andy said.

"Not true, I remember first year when she walked down the steps into the common room where me, Sirius, Peter and Remus were sitting, she smiled at us and said 'hey boys'." James said.

"She was a first year like you and might I add you didn't even like girls yet and she didn't know what a stupid git you'd become." Sirius said.

"I remember that." Remus said.

"This was before I made my big entrance." Andy said.

"Yeah, you were all 'no one wants someone of the likes of me there'." Laura said doing a horrible attempt at Andy's voice.

"You actually remember my exact words?" Andy asked shocked with wide eyes.

"Yes." Laura said smiling broadly.

"C'mon guy's time to go." Cas said as she walked over to them.

"Okay." Andy said. "I'll see you guy's later, com'on Laura."

"Bye, love." Remus said kissing Andy.

"Bye bye my Siri-kun." Laura said as Sirius kissed her.

They walked back inside to the fireplace to head back home. They went by age just like before and when they got home Andy. Laura and Cas went up to there shared room and 'Res went to his. Ms. Volk headed to the kitchen to start dinner.

Lisa: All done here.

Laura: Yup and we got no reviews.

Heather: It sad.

Lisa: it sucks, but anyhoo I'll see ya'll later.


	66. Another Fight on the Train

Lisa: Woo I'm back for more fun filled exiting fiction.

Laura: This chappie has a bit of action in it.

Lisa: Yes and very fun to write well enjoy, oh and just in case this chappie has a bit more language then I usually have in the chappies but nothing new.

Another Fight on the Train

"Hurry up!" 'Res called up the stairs.

"Comin'!" Andy yelled over the banister at him.

"Well you ain't comin' fast enough!" Cas yelled back at her.

"Why can't ma take us?" Andy whined.

"She fillin' out all sorts of crap at the Werewolf Registry you know that!" 'Res said. "Now hurry yer ass's up!"

"Stupid butt heads all of them." Andy said as she walked down the stairs dragging her trunk behind her with Laura doing the same.

"I couldn't agree more." He said.

"Oh crud forgot somthin'." Andy said as she ran back up the stairs only to come back with her black nail polish.

"Really needed that huh?" Laura asked.

"Of course you can't expect Hogsmead to have any." She answered back.

It was the day that all the Hogwarts students had to go to platform 9 ¾, Laura and Andy were running a little late. Laura had been feeling a little better each day about her parents death over the rest of the summer vacation. But she still could not look at her old house next door.

Ares was a slightly over protective big brother and still did not fully approve of Remus for Andy, but Cas thought he was cute as can be.

"C'mon, c'mon get in the fireplace!" 'Ries said.

"Goin', goin'…" Andy said as she went in first, "Kings Cross Station!" She said and then disappeared in the green flames.

"Next!" Cas said and Laura went in fallowed by 'Res and Cas.

When Cas walked out of the fireplace she met up with the rest of them who were already running to platform 9 ¾.

"You two only have five minutes 't get on the train I suggest you more your ass's. 'Res yelled.

"We're comin' it's your fault that we woke up late in the first place!" Andy said.

"But it's _yer_ fault ya were up at three in the mornin'!" Cas argued.

"Just hurry up!" Laura said.

"Okay go, go, go!" Cas said as she rushed the two girls through the barrier.

When they ran in Cas and 'Res walked through as well. When they reached the other side they met up with Laura and Andy who were already putting there trunks on the train as the last of the students walked on.

"Alrigh' I'll see you two when ya come home." Cas said hugging Andy who looked annoyed and angry from the hug.

"Later kid." 'Res said as he messed up her hair.

"Thanks." Andy said dully as she ran her fingers through her hair to put it back in place.

"Bye Laura, don't forget to write." Cas said as she hugged Laura.

"I won't, bye 'Res." Laura said smiling.

"Bye." He said to her. "Now enough of this bye bye stuff ya'll have 't get on the train." He said pointing to the train that was starting up.

"Oh, crap, you're right." Andy said as she and Laura hurried on the train.

"C'mon let's go find the boys first." Laura said as they walked down the train.

"Ah ha! Here we go." Andy said as she opened up one of the last compartments. "Hey guy's what's up?"

"About time you got here, Prongs won't tell us the good news until we were all here!" Sirius said.

"Well James?" Andy said.

"Alright, now as you al know I have been on the Quidditch team for some time now." James said putting his has together on his lap and closing his eyes.

"Enough with the dramatics what's going on?" Remus said.

"I James Harry Potter am now the Gryffindor Quidditch team captain!"

"That's great James!" Laura cried.

"Congrats, mate!" Sirius said hitting James on the shoulder.

"I can't believe you made captain!" Remus said.

"Actually I'm not that surprised." Peter said.

"Great," Andy said trying not to smile but failing. "Now he gets to boss us around, but I'm warning you I have a bat and I know how 't use it!"

"Don't worry, I would never boss you around." James said. "I don't think I could."

"Good." Andy said smiling. "Now if ya don't mind I'm going to go an' find Lils."

The two girls walked down the train to try and find Lily and as they walked down the train started up and both girls almost fell over. It would have probably been better if they did fall over because they moved they bumped into none other then Snape.

"Oh sorry." And said as she turned around to face the person. "Oh no not you."

"Look who it is, the little stupid hick." Snape said to his friends Crabb and Goyle.

"Stupid? Well I'm confused then I'm doing far better then you in what is it three classes? So that's like calling yerself stupid huh? Wow didn't think of that did ya?" Andy said.

"Shut up you bitch!" He said approaching her.

"You're righ' I am kind of a bitch now if ya'll will excuse me I gotta wash Snivellus off me." By now a lot of the people where looking out the windows in there compartments, watching as Andy started to walk away with Laura fallowing quickly behind her.

"Don't you walk away from me!" He said grabbing her arm. "I'm not done yet!"

"Don't you touch me!" Andy said venomously.

Heather and Lily shoved there way through the crowd and over to them. When they got there they saw Snape having a hold of Andy wrist in a position that could break it and Andy punching Snape in the gut with her free arm.

"Oi!" Heather cried as she walked in. "What the bloody hell is going on?"

Snape let go of her wrist and leaned over holding his stomach and when he straitened up he smiled coldly at the girls. "What? Got all your little friends to help you?"

"I've tried being nice to you Severus but I just can't anymore." Lily said with a disgusted look on.

"Shut up _mudblood_." He spat at her and a hurt look washed over her eyes.

"Why don't you get your little slimy Slytherin ass away from here before I really lose my temper." Heather said.

"Oh I'm so scared." He said sarcastically looking back at his two henchmen who took the hint and laughed.

"Ya should be!" Andy yelled. "Ya really don't want 't see any of us pissed off, even Laura can get violent if ya push her buttons right."

"I highly doubt that." Snape said smoothly. "She's about as dangerous as a hinkypunk."

"Why don't you shut your mouth!" Laura said beginning to get angry. "And I'll show you what a hinkypunk can do!"

"Oh! The girl has some evil in her."

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" James yelled as the four marauders stepped into the circle.

"Get your filthy hands away from her you ugly git!" Sirius cried as Snape grabbed for Laura.

"What are you going to do Black?" Snape said.

"You don't want to know Snivellus." Sirius snarled.

Remus rushed over to Andy who was cradling her wrist and she looked absolutely as mad as can be. "Are you alright?" He asked.

"I am, but he won't for long." Andy said still having all her attention on Snape. "I can damn well tell ya he wasn't this strong last year."

"Andy no!" Remus said as she pushed away from him and punched Snape square in the nose.

"Ah! Bloody hell you bitch!" Snape yelled holding his nose that was bleeding freely.

"Don't you dare call her that!" Remus yelled walking up to Snape.

"Oh I do dare Lupin, what are you going to do?" Snape said now with two black eyes from James and Sirius and bloody nose from Andy.

Remus didn't move.

"That's what I thought." Snape said. "Crabb Goyle, take care of them."

The two of them walked over to Sirius, James, Andy, Remus and Heather who had walked over to them during this time.

In seconds both of then were on the ground by numerous punches from every one of them. Remus looked down at his fist which now had Crabbs blood on it and winced slightly.

"WHAT ARE YOU CHILDREN DOING?" Cried a very angry witch that was on watch on the train. "WHAT IN MERLIN'S NAME HAPPENED?"

"He started it!" Lily yelled pointing to Snape.

"I did not it was all them!" He pointed to Andy and Laura.

Almost all the students except for the Slytherins protested that saying that he started it. "Well I have almost a whole train full of students that say differently. So that brings up the question who am I to believe? A boy who has been known to start trouble in the past or almost fifty eye witnesses?"

Snape glared at her.

"I thought as much, now a months detention for you Mr. Snape and your friends."

"You're not a teacher you can't give detention!" he yelled back.

"Ah, but I do have the ability to give detention by Professor Dumbledore, and you five." She looked at Andy, Remus, Sirius, Heather and James. "Will receive a weeks detention for taking this a bit to far."

"What?" Cried Sirius. "We were standing up for there honor!"

"That may be so Mr. Balck but I know for a fact that you, Mr. Potter, Ms. Volk and Ms. Fortresn had been known to cause a bit of trouble and you Mr. Lupin were a prefect I know you have done your fair share of mischief but you really should know better."

"Yes ma'am." Remus said trying to look sorry but he could not help but feel a certain degree of happiness inside him.

"When you get off the train all eight of you will report to Dumbledore's office, you Mr. Snape, Mr. Crabb and Mr. Goyle after you have come back from the hospital wing. And Ms. Volk you better go to. Now all of you do I make myself clear."

"Inescapably." Andy said with a false grin that was gone as quick as it came.

"Good now get back to your compartments and stay there for the remainder of the ride."

They all headed back to there compartments after of course Remus and Sirius said goodbye to Andy and Laura.

Lisa: There we go, like I said this was very fun to write.

Laura: I got mad! I never get mad yay!

Lisa: Good for you, but a little bit at a time wouldn't make much sense for you to go from little Ms. Perfect to Bad Ass now would it.

Laura: No.

Lisa: That's what I thought, okay thanks go out 't **Dusty Brown** and **LunarDog** thanks again!


	67. Headmasters Office

Lisa: Hey! Yeah, I know quick, well I have a four day weekend have a lot of time on my hands.

Ashley: We're back!

Tara: Yeah, Laura went to D.C. or something. But anyway she's not here.

Lisa: R and R people.

Headmasters Office

They walked down the halls of Hogwarts to the hospital wing, they wanted to all get there together and if one went to the hospital wing they all went. But they left a little late so they probably would not run into Snape on the way up. And during this time Andy had been holding her wrist closer to chest and they got the impression that it was much worse then she led them to believe.

"Andy you sure you're okay?" James asked.

"Yes, for the thousandth time I'm just fine." She said aggravated.

"I'm not so sure." Remus said holding her hand and looking at the wrist, that was black and blue and swelling. "I've seen a lot of injuries and I gotta tell you this looks broken."

"It's not broken, I've seen just as many broken stuff as you and I know when something broken it's just twisted or whatever."

"I think you're lying." Laura said. "I think you know it's broken you just don't want to admit that Snape hurt you."

"Oh please." Andy said rolling her eyes.

"She's probably right." Heather said. "We all know how stubborn you are."

"I am not stubborn." She said as they walked into the hospital wing.

"Oh my! 'Dromeda what did you do?" Madam Pomfery said then she gasped slightly. "Is this from that fight?"

"Yes." Andy said holding out her arm to show her.

Madam Pomfery shook her head. "You have to not lose your temper so fast, child."

She led Andy over to one of the beds and told her to lie down. "This is broken." She said. "Hold out your wrist this will only take a second."

Andy did as she was told and put her arm out. Pomfery said a healing charm and Andy felt a tingly feeling in her arm then it stopped. "There, move it around see if it's okay."

Andy moved her wrist around a bit. "It's fine."

"You sure, I know you can be stubborn sometimes."

"Why does everyone keep saying that?" Andy asked herself.

"If it's really that fine I suppose you can go, but I want you to take it easy on that wrist for a while. I don't want you back here to soon."

"Okay!" Andy called as they all left the hospital wing.

"She calls you 'Dromeda?" Sirius asked.

"Yes." Andy said. "Why got a problem?"

"No it's just that it's funny, you have a girl name." Sirius said.

"She is a girl." James said.

Andy looked confused. "Yeah, congrats you know my name."

"No it's just we all call you Andy and that's not really a girl name so it's weird when people call you Andromeda and 'Dromeda I guess."

"Uh-hu…" Andy said looking at Sirius strange.

"Okay so what's Dumbledore's password?" Remus said as they reached the statue.

"Um…" Heather thought. "Bertie Bottz?"

It didn't move.

"Chocolate Frogs?" Andy tried.

Still didn't move.

"Liquorish Wands?" Sirius said shrugging.

"Didn't she tell us when we got off the train?" James asked.

"She did." Remus said.

"And we don't remember it?"

"Nope."

"Um… Lemon Drops?" James said.

The statue moved showing the stair case behind it.

"Huh… That was easy." Andy said as they walked in.

They walked up the top and knocked on the door.

"One moment please." They heard Dumbledore call from inside his office.

They waited outside for about a minute and soon they saw Snape, Crabb and Goyle come out each giving them sneers as they walked past. The five Gryffindor's gladly returned the looks.

"Okay you may come in now." He said and they all walked into the office.

"Oh not you again." Said one of the pictures on the wall.

They simply shrugged as Dumbledore conjured some extra chairs and they sat down. "Lemon Drop?" He said as he motioned to a plate of lemon Drops on his desk.

All of them took one and quietly ate them. "Now, I assume you know why you are here?" He asked and they all nodded. "This is one of the biggest casualties ever to happen on the train, but I know that you were not at fault and were just standing up for your friends." He winked at Sirius and Remus who both smiled slightly. "But you however did make the wrong decision and for that I will hold the punishment you have been given."

They all nodded disappointedly. "Andromeda? Is your wrist okay I heard that Severus injured it?"

"Yes it's fine professor." She answered.

"Alright I know you can be quite stubborn about these sorts of things." He said smiling with a twinkle in his eye.

Andy refrained from saying anything so she threw her arms up in the air and leaned back in her chair.

"Are we in agreement of this?" He asked and they nodded. "Okay so go on to the great hall for dinner I'll be there in a moment."

They left his office and started down to the great hall. "I still think we got an unfair punishment." Sirius said as they turned a corner.

"I think we got off easy." Remus said. "I mean we really did some damage."

"I can't wait to see how much spread across the school already." James said excitedly.

"Prongs," Remus started. "It's been a total of three hours since it happened how many rumors could have possibility been started –" When he said started they opened the doors to the great hall and everything went silent except for a few whispers. "Already…?"

They walked over to there seats and sat down looking around at the people. "What the hell ya'll starin' at!" Andy yelled and that got most of the people to continue eating.

"So what did you do to him?" Asked Tim who was leaned toward them.

"We killed his mind." James answered.

"Socked 'im in the face." Andy said.

"Threatened him." Heather said.

"Humiliated him." Sirius said.

"They pretty much summed it all up." Remus said.

"Wicked." Tim said smiling.

After that all during dinner they had people asking them questions about what happened and praising them for there work.

After dinner they headed up to the Gryffindor tower to change into there pajamas and get ready for bed. But of course nobody would be going to bed until incredibly late seeing as it was everybody's fist day back in Hogwarts.

"So." Andy said as she plopped down on the couch in her pajama's which were Gryffindor styled. They were scarlet pajama bottoms with a tight gold shirt and it had the Gryffindor crest on it. "What do we have first?"

"Charms with Hufflepuff." Remus said who was wearing his boxer shorts and a t-shirt just like Sirius and James.

"Then we have Defense with, urg! Why do we always have Defense with the Slytherins?" Laura asked as she wore her pagamas that were a long night gown that to was a bit tight and had the gryffindor crest on it.

"I dun know." Andy said. "Then after that I believe me and Remus head over to Ancient Runes."

"Yup." Remus confirmed. "After that we take a lunch break and then go to Potions with Ravenclaw yay."

"No bug eyed Slytherins for that class." James said.

"No way, and if one did_ slither _their way in I'd make sure they would never come out." Sirius said smilinf evily.

"That was a me line." Andy said.

"What?"

"That's a me line, somthin' I'd say."

"Oh no she's rubbing off on me, help!" Sirius cried falling dramatically to the floor. "It burns! AAAHHH!"

By now everyone in the common room was staring at him and looking confused and by the time he stopped everyone was over him with wide eyes.

"What?" He asked.

"You're a dumb ass." Heather said shaking her head.

Lisa: Well that ones done!

Ashley: You're updating quick, quick updates are always good.

Lisa: Ya'll like quick updates cause I know I do!

Tara: You know the drill for reviews **ShortandTuff**, **Girlygirlpower** Lisa did laugh at that btw, **LunarDog** and finally **laly**.


	68. One Week of Torture

Lisa: Well here ya go another one 

Tara: And we're still here.

Ashley: We ain't never goin anywhere.

Lisa: Shut up Ashley….

One Week of Torture

They went through there first day without any trouble except of course for Sirius and James being there stupid selves and almost getting themselves another detention, to add on the week they already had. Andy got annoyed at Remus again for letting them get away with so many things. She really wasn't one to be the 'good girl' she always said that was Laura's job but even Andy had limits.

They were walking to McGonagall's office for their first detention. They would be having one with a different teacher almost every day because being the beginning of the year not all the teachers were free.

"Wonder what she'll make us do." James thought out loud.

"Probably scrub the floor or something." Sirius said. "That's what she usually makes me do anyway."

"But that's you." Remus said. "And what you and James do are usually just pranks."

"Yeah but Moony, she likes me." Sirius said.

"About as much as she likes dung beetles." Andy said smiling.

"Shut it would you?"

"You know I can't." Andy said.

As they reached she office they knocked and were let in by professor Sprout.

"Professor? What are you doing here?" Remus asked looking confused.

"She is here to take half of you to another detention." McGonagall said as she stood up. "I thought it best to separate you."

"Now who would be coming with me?" Sprout asked looking around at them.

"I know we have to separate Mr. Back and Mr. Potter."

"What?" Sirius and James called together.

"Yes, Mr. Black shall come with me and Mr. Potter will go with Professor Sprout along with Ms. Volk."

Andy groaned loudly. "No offence Jamie." She said quickly.

"None taken." He said.

"Okay now run off, Mr. Black, Mr. Lupin and Ms. Fortresn will stay here with me." McGonagall said.

"Alright." They all said as they hung there heads in disappointment.

"Padfoot, here." James said as he slipped Sirius one of the two way mirrors.

"You brought them?" He asked surprised.

"Can never be too careful." James said as he left with Andy.

"Come now children." Sprout said as she started walking to her office and James and Andy were walking slower then normal.

"Um, Professor?"

"Yes Ms. Volk." She said turning her head slightly.

"Um, we'll be goin' outside to get there won't we?"

"Yes, is there a problem?"

"Well, yeah. I can't go in moonlight…." She said trying to jog the Herbology teacher's memory.

"Do not worry; everything is fine I have arranged for a charmed cover to make sure no moonlight hits you." She said eyeing James, but he just lookedlike he was somewhere else whistling to himself.

"Damn." Andy said to herself.

"Hehe." James said laughing at her failed attempt to get out of it.

"Shut up…" She said turning her head.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Come now, Iwant you to scrub the tables and floor until they are spotless." McGonagall said hading the tree of them buckets and sponges.

"Do we have to?" Sirius said.

"How many times have you asked me that Mr. Black? You should know by now that you must."

"Ooooo…" Sirius said as he sat at one of the desks and starte scrubing.

"Why can't we just use magic?" Heather asked as she worked on the floor with Remus.

"Because that's the easy way out." Remus said in his teacher impression

"You really do look like a teacher when you do that Remus." Heather said looking up at him.

"I was kidding." He said.

"I know but you still look like one." She said. "You should be one."

"Heather, you know I can't." He said quietly looking back down.

"Now if Andy was here she would be yelling at you for setting the bar low and not expecting anything in life." Heather said. "So I'm going to do the same thing just not as good. Don't set the bar low, you have a whole friggin life ahead of you."

"But you see the thing is she knows just as well as I do what we both can expect from life after we leave school. Prejudice and hate, she just tries to put on a happy face because she is optimistic." Remus said. "And I admire her for that."

"Both of you need some serious cheering charms." Sirius said. "Just because of something as small as being a werewolf you just beat yourselves down to the ground."

"Hey Padfoot!" James said through the two way mirror after a good forty five minutes.

"What's that?" Heather asked.

"Two way mirror." Sirius explained. "Lets me and Jamie talk while in different detentions. Prongs, how's it goin?"

"Fine, Sprout fell asleep so I figured maybe I should talk to Sirius now, Andy's busy carving something into the bottom of the table." James added.

"Tell her to stop." Remus said not looking up from the floor.

"Moony said to tell her to stop." Sirius said.

James turned his head to the side and said something away from the mirror. "She said 'no way in hell, it's comin' along good.'" James said in a pathetic attempt at her accent.

Remus rolled his eyes and went back to the floor. "She never listens."

"It's weird." Heather said. "You're so different in so many ways yet you're nearly exactly alike."

"I know what you mean." Remus said. "Now Laura and Sirius are opposites, but I suppose it's true what they say opposites attract."

"It is." Sirius said. "Uh-oh McGonagall's coming back better get back to work." He said sarcastically.

"Sirius you _are _going to help me and Heather clean this room or I will get you!"

"Just like you said you would get whoever woke you up in… What was it second year?" Sirius said taking his feet off the table.

"THAT WAS YOU!" Remus said jumping up and attacking Sirius. "I should have known!"

Heather started laughing as the two boys fell to the floor play fighting.

"Children!" McGonagall said walking in with her lips pressed tightly together. "Must I tell you to continue to work again?"

"No Professor we'll work." Heather said in a good girl voice.

She glared at them for a second before disappearing back in her office.

"We could have gotten more detentions for doing that you know." Remus said getting up and brushing off his robes and running his hand through his hair.

"Lighten up Moony, I know for a fact you really don't care about detentions." Sirius said.

"Maybe so…" Remus trailed off.

"What were you two just doing?" Came James's voice from the mirror.

"I was just fooling about with ol' Moony here." Sirius said.

"Well Andy's waking Sprout up so we can go back now; I'll see you in a bit." James said.

"Bye, mate." Sirius said.

"They heading back?" Heather asked.

"Yeah, we should start putting this stuff away now." Remus said.

"You know where it all goes?"

"Of course," Sirius said. "We've had detention with her enough."

"Obviously." Heather mumbled to herself handing Sirius the now cleaned out bucket so that he could put it up on the shelf.

"I heard that." Remus said.

"Damn I forgot." Heather said.

"Heard what?" Sirius said.

"Never mind Padfoot." Remus said.

"Are we having a furry little problem discussion?" James asked as he walked in with Andy. "That's when Padfoot usually gets lost."

"Yes we are." Remus said.

"Okay then." Andy said. "That explains everything."

"What explains everything? Prongs? Moony? Andy? Heather? What the bloody hell is going on?" Sirius said completely at a loss.

"Don't think to hard Sirius you might hurt yourself." Heather said.

"I'm going to go tell McGonagall that we're leaving." Remus said as he walked over to her office.

"Okay." They all said in unison.

"PROFESSOR WE'RE LEAVING!" He yelled up the stairs.

She came out of her office taking her glasses. "Now Mr. Lupin there was no need to yell, I suppose it's time to go then goodbye."

"Bye!" They all called as they left the classroom.

"Well that's one day gone." Andy said.

"Only six more days left." James continued as they walked down the hall to the Gryffindor Common room.

Lisa: Okay that's all done.

Laura: I'm back!

Tara: But we're still here.

Ashley: Why?

Lisa: See this is what happens when it takes you several days to finish a chapter, you have more then one person talking to you by the end. Now, **piercing pen **thanks for pointing that stuff out to me, I'll try harder. I guess it's kinda obvious but I've never really been Little Miss. Grammar. Well that's it see ya'll later!


	69. Did we get Caught?

Lisa: Um….

Laura: …..

Lisa: I have _nothing_ to say.

Laura: Neither do I……

Lisa: Oh well…. Oh! I got somthin to say, I'm sorry of Andy is a bit more country then usual but I'm watchin' Country Music Awards right now and what country gal can resist that? I sure can't!

Did We Get Caught?

"I can't believe you talked me into this." Remus mumbled as they walked down the corridors in the middle of the night under the cloak. "We've been in school only three days and already we're out and ready to do some damage."

"Wasn't that hard to do really, you're very easy to persuade." Sirius said.

"Where's Andy and Heather?" Remus asked.

"Scouting ahead." James said. "Stop being so worried, Moony."

"It's just that they don't have a cloak."

"They have Andy, she is as good as any invisibility cloak out there." Sirius said.

"Watch it." Remus said.

"We know this school pretty well don't we?" Peter asked.

"Better then Nearly Headless Nick himself." Sirius said

"Or peeves for that matter." James said.

"I hate him." Remus said. "He always calls me names…"

"Yeah Loony Loopy Lupin." James said laughing.

"Shut up _Potty_." Remus said smirking.

"No fair…"

"Okay the girls should be meeting us here any second." Peter said. "Right?"

"They should." Remus said looking around. "Hold on… I can smell them they're coming."

A few seconds later they saw Andy and Heather walk around the corner and walk towards them. "Laura tipped us off that Filch'll be in the West side of the castle for some time 'cause of some 'unexplained' plant growth." Andy said smirking.

"Great." Sirius said taking the cloak off.

"What about Ms. Norris?" James asked.

"Still a problem but I don't really think we have to worry too much about her to much." Heather said.

"So, let's go." James said. "We can't be sticking around here all night."

They all walked down the halls with their wands lit and on there guard. Silently they made there way down to the dungeons without anyone seeing or hearing them.

"Are we there yet?" Peter complained.

"Actually we are Wormtail." James said looking around.

"Ready to do some damage boys? And girls…" Sirius added quickly when he saw Andy and Heather glare at him.

"Always." Andy said.

"Prepare you're wands." Remus said as they all raised there wands up. "On three, one… two… three now!

All of them cast a spell at the same time and murky green and brown water shot out of there wands along with plants and some small frogs. When it was all down all the water swept around the corner to spread out.

"Oh damn." Andy said. "Tha' was harder then it was s'pose 't be."

"Drains you really good huh?" Sirius said leaning over a bit.

"Oh geez…." Heather said swaying a little bit. "Now I know why this spell is recommended for seven adult wizards and not six wizards only in there sixth year."

"We better move." Remus said.

"He's right..." Andy said stepping back. "I hear and smell somthin' nasty comin'."

"Run!" Heather yelled as a wave of the swamp water came back around the corner at them.

The six Gryffindor's ran around the dungeons trying to out run the fast approaching water behind them.

"Quick up here!" Sirius yelled as he jumped up on a small shelf in the hall where some old statues were kept. "Hurry!"

They all managed to squeeze up there but Andy had to sit on Remus's lap and James on Sirius. Both of them giving each other strange looks the whole time.

"Um…" Andy started. "How we gonna get outta 'ere?" She looked down at the water that must have been five foot deep.

"Didn't think of that." Sirius said.

"We have to fly." James said.

"What?" Said Peter as he looked over at Sirius.

"We have to fly out, we all have brooms we can do it."

"He's right." Remus said. "_Accio _broom!" About ten secondslater Remus's broom came racing through the hallway and strait to him and he caught it when it was inches away from his face.

"Cool." James said.

"You hear that?" Andy said in a whisper.

"Yeah…." Remus said listening intensely. "We have to get out of here."

"_Accio _broom!" They all said trying to be fairly quiet about it.

In no ore thenten seconds five brooms were zipping down the hall they all caught them except Peter who dropped his but Andy was able to catch it.

"Watch it there, boy." She said handing it to him.

"Sorry." He said sheepishly.

"Oh-no." Remus said. "People are awake."

"He's right I can hear them too." Andy said. "They saw the swamp. Run away now."

The five of them jumped on their brooms and hovered there for a second before taking off as soon as the one teacher came around the corner with some sort of charm on that prevented the water from touching him.

They flew through the halls at the fastest speed they could go without running into anything.

"Did he see us?" Sirius said as they started to slow down.

"I don't think so, Padfoot." James said.

"It sure as hell was close though." Andy said as she looked back.

"Thank God we kept our brooms out from that last practice." Andy said.

Just the other day the seven of them, Laura came too, went out and played a little three on three with Peter as the score keeper. But he did bring his broom out because they also raced a bit after.

"Hope he didn't see us, we're prime suspects you know." Remus said.

"Stop worrying Moony, we'll be fine we always are." Sirius said.

"If you're always fine how come you four have the most detentions?" Heather asked.

"Hey!" James said.

"Yeah Andy has just as many as us." Sirius added.

"Nope, I came a year late remember?"

"Oh yeah."

"We better go meet up with Laura in the common room before we get caught." Remus said. "They can't be that far behind."

"Right soon the whole school will be up." James said and they all flew off to their common room.

In a minute or so they reached the common room and jumped off their brooms.

"Cornish Pixies." Remus said.

"Oh Lord!" said the Fat Lady as she woke up. "You're up this late again? And with brooms? I don't even want to know what you were doing." She said as she let them in.

They walked into the common room to find Laura waiting on the couch.

"There you are." She said getting up. "I was beginning to get worried."

"No need to worry about us." Sirius said. "We can get out of anything."

"Nice diversion." James said. "How much damage did you do?" He asked smiling and crossing his arms.

"Oh not much." Laura said. "Just some vines up the walls and a flower or two... or three."

"We have to get in bed before people catch us and we're blamed." Remus said. "And I really don't want any more detentions to add onto the ones we already have."

"Okay g'night." Andy said kissing Remus.

"Goodnight." He said back.

"Night Siri." Laura said hugging him.

"Laura... air." He choked out and she let go. "I'll see you in the morning baby."

"Bye."

"See ya'll later!" Andy said as she walked up the stairs.

"Bye!" They all said.

"Now it's time for us to get into bed." James said and the four of them raced up the stairs.

"That was fun." Sirius said.

"What running up the stairs?" Peter asked.

"No you dope, the swamp thing!" Sirius said.

Remus waved his wand in the air and put a silencing charm on the room. "There now no one can eaves drop on us."

"We haven't done something big like that for a while and I'm still a little drained from it." James said.

"Well then more practice my dear Prongs more practice!" Sirius said putting his finger up in the air.

"Not for a while though unless you can think up, plan, research and perform in about a week and a halfs time." Remus said.

"Why?" Peter said.

"Full moon, mate." Remus said as he pulled away the curtains that were over the window and backed over to the wall to doge the moonlight that poured into the room by the nearly full moon.

"Oh yeah."

"Forgot that was coming!" Sirius said. "We should do something."

"Something?" Remus asked as he closed the curtains and laid back on his bed.

"Yeah, we know so much about the school from our little 'adventures' we have to make something to show that!" He said

"Like what?" James said.

"I don't know, a map maybe."

"A map?" Remus said raising an eyebrow. "Why would we need a map?"

"To see where everybody is, we can charm it or something." James said.

"See now you're getting it!" Sirius said jumping on his bed on his knees.

"Okay so we make a map of Hogwarts to see who everybody is and where they are. And this will show everybody every single person who steps foot onto Hogwarts grounds am I right?" Remus said now sitting on the edge of his bed.

"You are right Moony my friend." Sirius said.

"I don't think there's a charm that can do that."

"Of course there is!" James said.

"Yeah, there's a charm or spell or potion for everything!" Sirius said throwing his hands up in the air.

Remus laughed a little to himself because he knew all to well that there was not a charm, spell or potion for everything.

"Uh-oh." James said. "Better get to bed. Think I hear someone coming, Remus?"

Remus was jerked out of his thoughts and looked up to James. "Yeah, someone is coming and fast get in bed now!"

The four of them dived under the covers and pretended to be asleep as McGonagall opened the door and looked around looking fairly angry. She grunted and left the room still looking unsatisfied.

"We're off the hook…. For now." Sirius said.

Lisa: Woo I just bought some tickets for GoF off Fandango! Woo no sold out for me!

Laura: Excited?

Lisa: Hells yeah!

Laura: yay!

Lisa: I still wanna see OotP because Remmy will be comin' back.

Heather: Can't forget those flying brains!

Lisa:Hell no.Well I think I forgot to thank **Dusty Brown** soooo thanks! And also thanks to **Ms.Grammer/Spelling **or Ms. Felton whatever ya wanna be called. Sorry if I forgot any of ya'll people but I'm too lazy to go back and check.


	70. Secret Passage

Lisa: I saw GoF on Friday! It was awesome!

Laura: No spoilers for those of us who haven't seen it yet.

Lisa: I know I know just to let you know it was really really good. With a few missing seines here and there….

Laura: Anyway R and R people.

Secret Passages

In the morning the swamp in the dungeons had spread across the whole school and rumors were spreading on who did it. Most of those rumors revolved around the marauders. Two or three about the girls and Andy was a little offended by the lack of rumors but Laura and Heather were able to calm her down. McGonagall had interrogated them several times but they all had people saying that they were no where near the dungeons that night. Andy and Heather had Laura to back then up with the occasional say from Lily, she didn't agree with it but she also didn't want to see her friends in to much trouble. The marauders said that they were sleeping all night and they have paid a couple people to confirm that.

"They still think it's us." James said smiling slyly as he messed up his hair. "They'll never get us we paid to many bloody people off."

"If we gat caught we could be expelled." Peter said.

"Calm down Wormtail, you're so worried for nothing." Sirius said.

"Besides even if we do get caught Dumbledore would never expel us." James said.

"I hope not." Remus said.

"He wouldn't." Andy said as she walked into the room with Laura behind her. "Ya'll still worried ain't 'cha?" She finished as she sat down cross legged on the table touching up her black nail polish. Laura walked over and sat down on Sirius's lap.

"A bit." Peter said shifting in his seat.

"No need to be really." Laura said.

"If they don't have hard evidence we are safe." Remus said. "So unless they have camera's down there or some sort of spell we're fine."

"What's a camera?" Sirius asked.

"Never mind, Padfoot." Remus said running a hand through his hair.

"The Slytherins are convinced it's us though." James said. "Wouldn't be surprised if they wanted some payback, slimey gits."

"Ijust hope it's not toirrational." Laura said.

"Well it ain't like they're gonna come after us with torches and pitch forks." Andy said laughing.

"You never know." Sirius said in a low serious voice. "Be on you're guard."

They all got a good chuckle out of that, the marauders decided to go for a walk in the castle while Andy and Laura stayed behind in there dorm room talking to Heather and Lily.

"So where to Almighty Prongs?" Sirius asked as they walked out of the common room.

"Kitchens? Maybe get some cakes and chocolates." James said smiling.

"Now that's the best idea I've heard all day." Remus said grinning broadly and leading the way down the stairs.

"Moony's always in when chocolate is involved." Sirius said.

"Usually." Remus said.

When they were almost at the portrait that lead to the kitchens they ran into a unwanted visitor.

"Why look if it isn't Loony Loopy Lupin and Potty!" Peeves said as he floated up by the ceiling.

"Shove off Peeves." Remus said looking annoyed.

"Does Loony Loopy Lupin not like me?"

"Get away!" Sirius yelled at him.

"Oooohhhh Blacky is feisty" He said and then started talking in a singing voice. "I know what you did. I know what you did. I know w –"

"Peeves you know nothing!" James said as he stepped forward.

"Don't I? Is Potty getting nervous?"

"Stop playing games!" Sirius said.

"Ohhh but I love games. In fact feel like playing one now. Care to join?"

"No thank you, now if you don't mind we'll be leaving." Remus said.

"If you don't play with me, I may just spill what you did to all the professors at dinner tonight! Then everyone will know! But if you play a game of hid and go seek with me and you don't get found until dinner I may just let it slide."

"He won't do it." Sirius said glaring at him.

"I'm not sure about that…" Remus said as he started at Peeves.

"One… Two…" He started.

"He's not kidding run!" James said and all four of them jolted down the hall as Peeves continued to count.

"But – what if – he doesn't keep - his word?" Sirius said as they ran.

"Better then not -doing anything at all... If we don't run - he'll tell for sure." Remus said.

After they ran down the halls for several minutes Peter began to slow.

"I - can't – run – any – longer." He said stopping.

"Come on Wormtail," Sirius said breathing hard. "Do you want detention for the rest of the school year? Because I sure as bloody hell don't."

"Thought you didn't care about detentions." James asked.

"I don't, but to many will interfere with going to Zonko's, love life and of course spending quality time with Moony every month."

"Oh man you're right." James said. "Come on Wormtail on you're feet!"

"Are there any passages nearby?" Remus asked.

"No, we're on the fourth floor. There's nothing up here." Sirius said.

"But we have to hide." Peter said.

"Remus can't you use you're nose and find someplace to hide?" Sirius asked.

"I'm not a dog Sirius you are. You find one." Remus said.

"I can't transform here, what if someone sees?"

"Why don't you both try?" James asked.

"Fine watch my back." Sirius said as he changed into a large black dog. He and Remus walked through the halls for almost five minutes before Remus stopped dead.

"What's wrong Remus…?" James asked as he walked over to where Remus was standing.

"He's coming no more then one minute away." He said in a whisper. "We have to be quiet."

"Why are we so scared of a poltergeist anyway?" Peter said. "Can't we just threaten him or something?"

"With what? We'll suck him up in a vacuum?" Remus said.

"What's –"

"Not now Sirius." Remus said turning back to the now human Sirius. "Come on there may be room behind this mirror. But not for all of us if there isn't Peter you change into a rat and Sirius you…." Remus trailed off as he gaped at the tunnel behind the mirror.

"Sweet Merlin." James said as he walked over.

"What? What?" Sirius asked as he walked over. "What can possibly be more fascinating then me?"

"That's what Padfoot." James said.

"Wow." Sirius said as he went in fallowed by James, Remus and Peter.

Remus pulled the mirror back over the entrance when they were all in and he lit his wand.

"It's another secret passage." James said. "So that's –"

"Seven all together." Sirius finished.

"But we can't use that one, Filch already knows about it." Remus said. "So it's really like six."

"Yeah…"

"Care to explore this a bit further Messrs Moony, Wormtail and Padfoot?" James asked.

"Always my dear Prongs always." Sirius said and the four of them walked down the tunnel.

They traveled down the tunnel for almost a half hour before they finally stopped. They looked up at the trap door above there heads.

"Looks like this is the end of the line." Remus said. "Anyone care to see what's on the other side?"

"Well we came this far Moony, not going to stop here." Sirius said as he climbed up on one of the rocks and pushed the trap door open.

"Well mate? What's on the other side?" James asked.

"You would never believe it even if I told you." Sirius said.

"Come on Padfoot spill it." Peter said.

He looked down at them with a big goofy smile on his face. "It's Zonko's."

Lisa: (gasp) so that's where that tunnel goes.

Laura: Always wondered that.

Lisa: But yeah I'm sorry if this chappie is a little wierd but for some strange reason it amused me.

Laura: Many simple thinggs amuse you...

Lisa: Yeah now to that those whom have reviewed **Ms. Felton **yes I am positive volk is spelled with a 'v' Laura was kind enough that in the beginning when I was still makin' up names to put wolf into a translator and see what came up and for German volk came up. And of course I must thank **LunarDog **for her informative reviews.


	71. The Gold Mine of Pranksters

Lisa: Update time!

Laura: And a happy turkey day to everyone!

Lisa: Hope ya'll enjoy this, since I have another four day weekend for the holidays I will probably be updating a lot.

Laura: Well read and review people.

The Gold Mine of Prankers

"Zonko's?" James asked. "Are you sure?"

"Only one place I know that carries color changing socks." Sirius said throwing a pair down to them.

"Remember we got Snape to wear them in third year?" Sirius said smirking.

"Oh yeah, he feet turned purple for two weeks." Remus said. "Wasn't very nice but I have to admit it was funny."

"Come on Sirius move to we can get through." Peter said.

"Hold on there's something in the way… I can't open the door completely." Sirius said pushing upward on the trap door.

After a little while of trying Sirius jumped down from the rocks he was standing on. "Bloody hell…" He murmured to himself. "Wonder what's in the way."

"Remus, you're skinny try and get through." James said.

"Oh thanks mate." Remus said as he climbed up the rocks. "I think I can get through." Remus hoisted himself up so that he was hanging from the small opening. He then used his upper body strength to pull himself half way up so that his elbows were in. "It's a bloody box Padfoot just a box." He said.

"Well can you move it?" Peter said.

"I think." Remus said as he tried to move the wooden box out of the way. "It's jammed between the wall and door."

"Need some help Moony?" James said.

"No, I'm good."

After another minute Remus finally spoke up as a fairly loud crashing sound was heard. "I got it!" He said. "We can get through."

"Sure you didn't wake up all of Hogsmead with that noise?" James said.

"Just shut it." Remus said as he crawled through the opening. "Grab my hand." He said to James who was coming up after him.

Remus pulled James and they helped pull Sirius and Peter up into the basement of Zonko's.

"This is a place I've only seen in dreams." Sirius said as he looked around at the countless number of boxes filled with pranking supplies.

"Tell me about it." James said as he wandered over to a box labeled 'not yet ready for sale'.

"Now Prongs if it says that." Remus began.

"It must not have all the kinks worked out." Sirius said.

"Yes, exactly." Remus said throwing his hands up.

"And be so much better then the usual stuff." Sirius finished.

"Now that's not how I would have finished that sentence."

"Don't be so tense Moony." Sirius said. "It's all just some good fun against the Slytherins and maybe a teacher or two."

Remus rolled his eyes and sighed. "I guess there's no stopping you."

"Nope." Sirius said.

"Defiantly not." James said. "Damn, it's sealed by a charm or something. I can't break it."

"Let me try." Sirius said and he cats every spell and charm he knew. "It won't open…"

"What did I just say?" James said.

Sirius shrugged. "How should I know, I never listen."

"Obviously." Remus said under his breath and then looked at his watch. "We had better go we've been gone for some time."

"Really what time is it?" Peter asked.

"Almost eight thirty."

"Wow really." James said.

"We missed dinner!" Sirius cried out. "We have to get back!"

"You and you're food Padfoot." Remus said and they grabbed a few things before they left such as dung bombs.

In a good half hour or so they made it back to the mirror. Sirius moved it aside and they four of them crawled through to the other side. They were lucky most of the students had gone to there common rooms and nobody was there or they would have had a lot of explaining to do.

"Come on." Remus said as they ran through the corridors. "Keep up!"

"Sorry Moony not all of us can run as fast as you can." Peter said.

"We're here anyways." James said as they got to the portrait.

Remus said the password and they walked through the hole and into there common room.

"There you are." Andy said as she got up off the couch. "Where the hell were you guy's we've been looking everywhere for you." She said as she motioned to Laura and Heather.

"Really you love us that much!" Sirius cried.

"Well Lily's studying so I have nothing else to do." Heather said shrugging.

"I can't risk the chance that you're doing something stupid without me." Andy said folding her arms across her chest.

"Um…" Laura started. "I was just worried."

"Well?" Andy said.

"Well what." Sirius said looking clueless.

"Well wha' were ya'll doin' for nearly three hours?"

"Okay, we found _another_ secret passage out of the castle." James said.

"Another one?" Laura exclaimed.

"How many bloody passages are there!" Heather said. She knew about all the secret passages in the school for a while now, in there previous year she was with them when they found one so they all thought it best to tell her about them all.

"Seven so far." Remus said. "I really doubt there are more, but then again that's what I said when we found the fifth."

"I'll bet you Godric Gryffindor was a pranker and that's why there are so many." Sirius said.

Everyone looked at him strangely.

"Think about it, Ravenclaw was to busy studying, Huflepuff was to busy being goodie two shoes and Slytherins are just big gits. It would only make sense that Gryffindor was the prankster." Sirius said shrugging.

"And the brave loyal one." Laura said.

"The brave loyal prankster…" James said as he put on a thinking face. "That has a nice ring to it, don't you think?"

"Yes defiantly. Well it's only quarter after nine, what d'ya say we go check out that passage eh?" Andy said raising her eyebrow.

"Okay let's get back, Prongsie get you're cloak." Sirius said.

"No problem, Padfoot."

James ran up the stairs and grabbed his cloak out of his trunk and then ran back down the stairs and into the common room. "Ready to go, mates?" He said.

"Ready as we'll ever be." Remus said

The seven of them went back to the passage behind the mirror without getting caught or even having a teacher nearby. Stayed and wandered around there for a good hour before deciding to come back and when they finally did reach the common room again it was one o'clock in the morning. They got caught by the head girl but she let them slide because she had a huge crushes on James and Sirius.

Lisa: There ya'll go!

Laura: Fun chapter.

Lisa: Very, almost at the making of the marauders map you know.

Laura: So thank you to…..

Lisa: **Let the Game Begin… GAME OVER** and **Ms. Felton** thanks again! And review!

Lisa: yes please review! if ya'll don't review I just may have another mental break down! And I'm sure every single one of you remember that! So please I'm on my hands and knees here review my pretty story and ya'll can get cyber milk and cookies.


	72. The Marauderett

Lisa: One more chapter up and ready for action mellon nin!

Laura: … Please don't speak elvish in front of the readers…..

Lisa: … Fine but yer just jealous cause you wish you could speak elvish.

Laura: That's right you got me.

Lisa: For all ya'll who have no idea what I'm talking about it means 'my friends'. Well enjoy the chappie.

A Marauderett

The next morning most of the heat was off from the swamp in the dungeons, the teachers pretty much knew it was them but they lacked evidence. The Gryffindor's didn't only know it was them but they were told by them it was them. Sirius felt confident that they wouldn't rat on them but only a few knew, Lily didn't and a few prefects but both head girl and head boy knew. They were sitting on the Common room all alone at one o'clock in the morning on a weekend so they had no class the next day. Laura was practically falling asleep on Sirius's lap, Andy and James were involved in a intense game of Wizards Chess, Andy had so far beat Laura, Sirius and Peter and was winning against James. Peter was asleep in a chair and not waking up any time soon.

"They outta call this game Witches Chess." Andy said smirking at the position she had James in.

"You haven't won yet." James said. "Bishop to E4."

"Haha! Mistake Jamie! CHECK MATE! CHECK MATE!" Andy said boasting.

"What how!" James said franticly looking at the board and messing up his hair. "That's impossible!"

"Not really Prongs, you left this area open a pawn doesn't go that way remember." Remus said pointing to the board.

"Why thank you Moony we all really needed to hear your point." James said.

"Well why don't you clear the board Andy and we can get started on our game." Remus said raising and eyebrow.

"If anyone can beat you it's Remus." Sirius said.

"She'll win." Laura said stretching. "Always dose."

Remus sat down across from her. "Ready?"

"Bring it on." Andy said.

They played chess for a half hour and neither side looked like it would fall any time soon. It was Remus's turn and he smiled and made a move. "Now I got you."

Andy smirked. "I don't _think _so." And then she made another move getting on of Remus's pawns.

"It was only a pawn, but what you just did opened you up for this." Remus just got her castle.

"Crap!" Andy cried.

"Oh yeah…" Remus said. "I have a feeling this game won't last much longer."

"Dun be so sure _wolfman_." She said leaning forward and studying the board.

"And you're one to talk _she-wolf_?"

Sirius took a deep breath. "Now with the verbal beating down." He said.

Another fifteen minutes later they were still with the game, but it looked as though Remus would win.

"No, damn." Andy said as he got her knight.

"Oh yes…" Remus said.

"Queen to E5, check." She said proudly.

"Ah but check is not check mate." Remus said as he made a move. "Which I now have sorry love."

"What no!" Andy cried standing up. "I lost! How the hell did I lose?"

"Like I say sorry love, but I guess you're not as good as you thought." Remus said smiling.

"_I guess you're not as good as you thought."_Andy said in a mimicking voice that was high and giggly."Well when you factor in all the loses you boys went though at the hands of me, I still win by the numbers." Andy said.

"Think all you like, but I still won." Remus said. "And now, that's many things we beat you girls at."

"Really?" Andy said raising an eyebrow.

"Really," Sirius said. "Defense class, Potions, Quidditch, chess…"

"What?" Laura said.

"What's with all the bad luck?" Andy cried. "Did somebody break a mirror!" She yelled throwing her hands up.

"Calm down, we're still beating them in astronomy, transfiguration and dueling."

"Dueling? You're winning in dueling?" James asked.

"How?" Sirius asked.

"Laura's fast and I don't think before I act, sometimes it's a good thing huh?" Andy said.

Sirius glare at her for a moment but before he could speak, Heather came running in the common room, her hair was a mess and she was out of breath. She was about to run up the stairs until she saw them and stopped.

"Oh… Hey guys…"

"What were _you_ doing?" Andy said as she got up and walked over to her.

"I was – just out for a – little midnight stroll." She said putting air quotes in when she said 'midnight stroll'.

"Come on what was it?" James asked.

"Okay fine, as you know that Slytherin bitch was starting something with me the other night, right?" They all nodded. "Well I just thought I should get back at her."

"You already did, you hit her and got several detentions." Laura said. "Not something I would do but whatever."

"I was board and she was still on my mind."

"What'd you do to her?" Sirius asked.

"I wrote 'slut' across her face in zits."

They all burst out laughing including Laura. "I don't know how I kept laughing in that long." Heather said between laughs.

"How did you get in the common room?" James asked.

"I snuck in when some Slytherin prefects were going in and hid behind the couch until they all went to bed and snuck in her room." Heather said now standing up strait but was still laughing.

"Alrigh'…" Andy said getting up and pulling herself together. "That officially confirms it."

"Confirms what?" Remus asked.

"Heather Fortresn, I declare you a marauderett from now to forever." Andy said placing her wand on Heathers head.

"Yay!" Laura said clapping. "Now that makes three!"

"Oh hell yeah, I'm part of a group." Heather said. "Now I'm one of you guys."

"You bet." Andy said. "A marauderett for life, to cause mischief until the end of yer days and then _die_ along with the rest of yer trouble makin' friends."

"That's a lovely vision." Remus said.

"Ain't it?" Andy said.

"Wuzgoinon!" Peter said as he jolted awake suddenly.

"Well Wormtail!" Sirius exclaimed. "So nice of you to join us in the world of the living!"

"Wuz goin' on?" He repeated sleepily.

"Well Andy just appointed Heather a marauderett I realized that the girls are kicking our asses at dueling and Andy was finally beaten at chess by our very own Moony." James filled in.

"Oh…" Peter said rubbing his eyes. "Good for you guy and whatever…"

"I think somebody's still asleep." Laura said.

"Yeah, you know what I'm going to head up to bed now, I'll see you guy's in the morning." Peter said walking up the stairs.

"If yer up in the morning." Andy called up after him.

The only reply they got was a low grunt.

"That guy can't stay awake for over ten hours if it killed him." Sirius said shaking his head.

"Yeah well, I just might head up too." Laura said. "I'm getting kinda sleepy. Goodnight Siri." She said and she kissed Sirius.

"Goodnight…" Sirius said and took a deep breath as she walked up the stairs. "Well that was nice."

"I'm sure it was." Heather said. "I'm going up too…"

"I s'pose I should too…" Andy said yawning. "It's whoa damn three fifteen. G'night Remmy." Andy said, she meant to give Remus a quick kiss but it ended up being a long kiss and they broke apart when Sirius cleared his throat very loudly. Andy smirked and parted. "Good nigh'." She said still smirking and she walked up the stairs.

"You two are like a pair of dogs…." Sirius said, this cause James to burst out laughing.

Remus hit him hard on the shoulder. "Shut it!"

Sirius shrugged. "I'm heading up mates."

James and Remus exchanged glances when James stopped laughing and fallowed him up.

Lisa: There I did it finally… was wondering when I was gonna get around to doin' that.

Heather: so was I!

Laura and Lisa: ……..

Heather: What I can't just pop in?

Lisa: No.

Laura: R and R people!


	73. Murder and Rainy Game

Lisa: Okay here we go again and Laura wanted me to point out that 'Volk' is not German it's Russian… better?

Laura: Much.

Lisa: now that that's out of the way I'm sorry for the delayed chappie but I was havin some trouble with my other story.

Laura: Which in my opinion came out great.

Lisa: That's now if you people could R and R lots of emphasis on the second 'R'.

Lisa: Oh and beware Sirius has a bit of a potty mouth in this.

Murder and the Rainy Games

Heather had a marauderett for three days and already the whole school knew. Now they were all saying Lily had to become one too and then they would be complete. But unfortunately Lily would yell at and hit everybody who said even hit Andy. But now it was after all their classes and they were just sitting in the Great Hall they were supposed to be doing there work but they were just talking. Except for Lily and Laura they were actually doing the homework a little ways down the table.

They just got their mail and when Andy opened up the Daily Prophet her mom sent her every week she just started at the headline for several seconds.

"Crap…" She murmured to herself.

"What?" Sirius said leaning over the table. "What happened?"

"Have a look." She said putting the paper flat on the table.

"Sixteen muggles and wizards killed…." Remus said reading the headline. "Bloody hell…"

"Do they know who this guy is yet?" James asked scanning the article.

"Yeah, here." Heather said pointing to the middle. "The Ministry of Magic has captured one of the followers and through interrogation they have discovered that they call him 'Lord Voldemort'." Heather read.

"Lord?" Andy said.

"This guy must think highly of himself to have people call him that." James said. "Big headed git."

They all glanced and James and raised there eyebrows but quickly looked away when he turned to look at them.

"But anyway, he sounds like a grade A bastard to me." Andy said. "I mean come on." She began to read the article. "Still the only link we have to all these people are that they al posses muggle blood. What is this?" James took the paper from her and began to read to himself.

"Who's a bastard?" Laura said as she walked over.

"Lord Moldy Butt." Sirius said pointing to the article.

"Who?" Lily said snatching it away from James. "Oh! You have got to be kidding me!" She cried.

"Tell me about it." Andy said.

"He's such a… ass!" She said.

Everybody looked over and gave her strange looks.

"What?" She said throwing the paper down on the table. "I can't say bad words?"

"No, not really." James, Remus. Peter and Sirius all said together.

"Urg." Lily said as she stomped out of the room.

Wow James thought to himself, she's really hot when she's mad… maybe I'll ask her out for the next Hogsmead weekend. Hope she says yes, maybe I'll ask Pads about it later…

"- amie, Jamie earth to Jamie." Andy said waving her hand in front of his face.

"What? Huh?"

"Oh you are alive." Heather said.

"Sorry guys guess I kinda – " James started.

"Lost your mind yeah we got that but we have to run, Prongs Quidditch game starts in forty five minutes." Sirius said pointing to his invisible watch.

"What?" James yelled standing up. "Well then we have to go come on!"

"Hey we're not the ones who spaced." Andy said holding up her hands in defense.

They all ran up to their dorms to change into there Quidditch robes, which took them no longer then five minutes since they were in a hurry. They met in the Common room and Andy was the last one down as she was pulling her hair back into a pony tail.

"What took you so long?" Sirius said.

"I couldn't find my broom." Andy said.

Remus wrinkled up his nose for a second. "How do you lose a broom, love?"

"Laura cleaned the dorm and I couldn't find anything in there."

Laura rolled her eyes as they ran out of the Common Room and ran down to the Quidditch Pitch.

By the time they got there they had a total of fifteen minutes before the game and already the rest of the team was there waiting for them.

"Well, well." Sara said, who was now a seventh year, walking over to them. "The team captain is late is he?" She said smirking.

"Yeah, what happened? Usually you lot are the first ones here." Mark a sixth year chaser said.

"Jamie got lost in his mind… but I don't blame him it's easy it's just a big open white space of nothing." Andy said shrugging and walking over to the benches.

Everyone snorted to try and stop themselves from laughing except Sirius who slapped James on the back and laughed out loud.

"Think that's funny do you?" James said. "Well at least I'm not the one who was fascinated by a ladybug this morning." James said.

Sirius abruptly stopped laughing and glared at James. "Hey it was crawling across my book I was just looking at it."

"Whatever helps you sleep at night, Padfoot." Remus said.

Sirius glared at everybody as he walked over to where Andy was to grab his beater's bat.

"Oh no…" Sara said as she stuck her head outside. "It's starting to rain."

"What?" Andy said as she poked her head out as well. "Yeah this is defiantly rain." She said and then she pulled her head back in that was now soaked.

"Wonder if the match will be canceled." Matt the last chaser said.

"Don't know." Sara said. "But I'll tell you it's going to be bloody difficult to catch the snitch in this."

"But thankfully." Sirius said. "That is your problem."

"Shut up." She said.

"Madam Hooch is talking to the Slytherins now…" James said looking outside. "… and she just said no looks like the game is on."

"Good." Andy said. "This should be an easy game they suck in the rain."

"That they do…. Do we have a game plan?" James asked.

"No," Sirius said. "But me and Andy have something up our sleeves."

"What is it?" Remus asked.

"You'll just have to wait and see." Andy said holding Remus's chin and kissing him quickly on the lips.

"FIRST UP THE GRYFFINDOR TEAM!" Tim said.

"Oh geez!" James said as he and the rest of the team ran over to the opening, jumped on there brooms and zoomed out.

"The team captain and chaser James Potter, along with the other two chasers Mark Riley and Jessica Rogers, the seeker Sara Matial, the two beaters Sirius Black and Andromeda Volk and finally our keeper Remus Lupin!" Tim said. "Let's all give them a hand!"

The whole Gryffindor house cheered and most of the other students in the school but all the Slytherins did was boo.

"Now the Slytherins team, the captain and seeker Darrel Phillips, the three chasers Martin Jarobs, Jerrod Michell and Stephanie Kartina, now the beaters Daniel Sarion and Morris Vernian, the keeper Corissa Rayton."

The two teams flew around the pitch for a little while warming up before they took there positions on the field. Then Hooch stepped out onto the field and started the game.

"And Rogers has the quaffle first she passes it to Potter and it looks like…. Yes here comes Rogers and Riley they doing a Hawkshead Attacking Formation! (AN: The chasers make an arrow head formation to the other teams goal posts). Very intimidating and it seems to be working the Gryffindor's score!"

"Nice one Prongs!" Sirius said right as he hit the bludger.

"Thanks mate!"

"Now Michell has the quaffle he's going toward the goal and, and he throws it and Lupin blocks it!" Tim cried. "Oh no Kartina gets the quaffle, she's going back to the goal post and no that was a foul shot that was a foul shot! THAT WAS A FOUL SHOT! Come on Madam Hooch you must have seen that! What no no, no! IT WAS A FOUL! Who agrees with me?"

Every single person except the Slytherins yelled and agreed with Tim on that one but Hooch just shrugged and said she didn't see it.

"I think the rain is getting to the seekers neither of them seem to know where the snitch is… alright there you two?"

Sara flew by giving everybody the thumbs up. "Well she looks just fine… Whoa! Andy look out for that bludger! Is she yes I think she's doing a Bludger Backbeat! (AN: That's when a beater does a backhand it to the bludger and hits it behind them) That's bloody hard to do but wait what is Black doing, move Sirius the bludger is coming right at you! Did Volk miss her target no she didn't they fooled everyone Black is hitting it right back at her and Volk spins her broom to narrowly miss it and whoa! Direct hit to Jarobs! He's down! Excellent team those two make!"

Andy and Sirius flew past each other and gave one another high fives. "Nice!" Mark yelled as he flew by.

"Why thank you!" Andy yelled after him right before she flew off.

"I think Phillips has spotted the snitch yes he's fling way up there isn't he?" Tim said looking up to where he was flying. "Martial has spotted it to and there she goes come on get it!"

"Do not play favorites!" McGonagall yelled.

"Sorry Professor." Tim said. "This is going to be close! Getting dangerous up there! Now they're diving did they lose the snitch in the rain? Or are they diving for it? They're diving for it there they go come on come on get it!" Tim said. "No they lost it!"

"Look over there; she's in the perfect spot to hit." The Slytherin beater said.

"But that would be cheating, we already fouled once we can't risk it." The other said.

"She and her little friends called my sister a slut… you saw what they did to her pretty face now they pay." Sarion said.

"I suppose you're right, here comes the bludger I'll distract the other beater."

The beater flew over to Sirius and started to hit his broom with the bat when nobody was looking.

"Bloody hell! What are you doing?" Sirius yelled out.

"Hehe!" The Slytherin just kept on bothering his and nothing Sirius did would make him go away.

The other beater Sarion hit the bludger with all his might and it went flying toward Andy at full force. She managed to turn around just as it was hit but she didn't have enough time to react. The bludger hit her in the left shoulder and face. A crack was heard as the entire stadium seemed to go quiet and blood was pouring freely out of her nose, shoulder and mouth. She managed to hold on to her broom but she was just sitting in the air now not moving.

"Andy!" Remus cried as he saw her there.

"Once the other beater left Sirius alone he looked over to where Remus was looking and now flying. "Shit!" he yelled as he flew over to her.

James was now making his way over with the rest of them team over to where Andy was now slowly descending to the ground.

When she landed everybody was there and landing themselves, she began to collapse to the ground before Remus caught her and laid her down. "Guess… I screwed up huh?" Andy said quietly forcing a small smile.

"Oh geez…. Looks like you shattered you shoulder and broke your nose." Remus said. "Is Madam Pomfery coming?"

"She's on the way." James said.

"Oh god Andy!" Laura cried as she walked over. "What happened?"

"Some Slytherin beater bastard that's what?" Remus cried as he stood up and began to run over to the Slytherins.

"Remus no!" James said. "We'll get them later don't worry about it."

"Those Slytherin bastards!" Heather yelled as she began to run over there. She was stopped by Laura and Sirius. "Lemmie at them!" She cried as Sirius held her arms behind her back and she thrashed around.

"Heather calm down I'm just as pissed as you! But we'll get them later and good might I add." He said.

"We will." Heather said. "I don't care if we get suspended they will pay…" She said glaring daggers at them.

"Andy?" Lily said leaning over her. "How ya holdin up."

"Oh… I'm j – just fine." She said taking in a shaky breath.

"Here's Madam Pomfery." Lily said backing away.

"Move away move away!" She said pushing her way through the crowd of students. "Oh dear." She conjured a stretcher and levitated her onto it. Madam Pomfery rushed up to the hospital wing and hurried Andy onto bed by now Andy had passed out.

Most of the Gryffindor students had left along with the rest of the students except for seven that were sitting out in the hall. James, Sirius, Remus, Peter, Laura, Heather and even Lily was willing to put up with James while she waited.

After an hour of waiting madam Pomfery stuck her head outside/ "Okay you may come in now."

Lisa: Ow that had hurt.

Laura: Hm…..

Lisa: now I beg of you review please. I know you read it. And from now on if I don't get at least four reviews I don't update simple as that.

Laura: So update and all will be good.

Lisa: So if you're finding this story is one month and there has been no updates either my computer hates me or I didn't get enough reviews.

Laura: But we would like to thank our one and only reviewer **Sweet Southerner**.


	74. Visitors

Lisa: New chapter is up and all that good stuff.

Laura: WoOt!

Lisa… Yeah….

Laura: …

Lisa: … But anyway I'm sorry fer late updates but I've been busy with some ROTC stuff.

Visitors

When madam Pomfery called them in they rushed in the hospital wing as fats as they could. When they walked over to the only occupied bed they saw Andy lying there reading a fairly thick muggle book, when she saw them come over she out it down and smiled at them.

"Hey guys what's up?" She said cheerfully.

They all stared at her like she was crazy but finally Sirius spoke. "Is that all you can say?"

"Yeah, we were so worried about you and all you can say when we come in is 'what's up'?" Lily asked.

"Well what do you want me to say? Okay I'm fine no harm was done."

"No harm?" Remus said sitting down on the edge of the bed. "Your shoulder was shattered and you broke your nose _and _knocked out two of your teeth."

"But I'm fine now shoulder's probably gonna be a bit sore for a while but that's it and the teeth bah! Pomfery fixed them up in a heart beat. Not to mention I'm still gonna be here for a day or two no work and no skirts!" Andy said smiling.

"Oh no you will do work trust me I intend to bring you all your missed work." Remus said.

Andy's smile faded. "You really are Professor Moony ain't cha'?"

They all laughed a little. "Yeah I am." He said.

"And don't you worry Andy you'll be back to wearing your little skirt in no time." Laura said and Andy groaned.

It was no secret that Andy hated the girl's uniforms; she hated skirts above anything else, well except maybe Slytherins and the Werewolf Registry. Heather to hated to wear them as well but she didn't show it as much as Andy did.

"Hey if I have to wear it so do you!" Heather said pointing to Andy.

"Oh but some good news did come while you were in here." James said.

"Is that a fact?" Andy said smirking.

"Yeah!" Sirius said pushing James out of the way. "Prongs here got a letter from his _deer_ – " James glared at Sirius. " – ol' mum she said that Molly's having _another_ kid!" He was about to say more bust madam Pomfery scolded him for being so loud. "Sorry." He whispered. "Anyway this is like the second kid their having in what two years or marriage they're only twenty one for crying out loud!"

"They said that they want to name it Charlie if it's a boy and Ginny if it's a girl." Lily said giving Sirius a small glare.

"A girl yeah right, I don't know one female born into being a Weasley all boys must suck for the mom." Andy said.

"Well you never know." Laura said. "You may be surprised."

"Okay then maybe there is a ninety nine point nine, nine, nine chance of it being a girl." Andy said. "So, who won the game? Please don't tell e it was a for-fit."

"No, no for-fit Sara caught the snitch right after you were hit." Remus said.

"Well that's good." Andy said smirking. "Now are we gonna show those Slytherins what they're messing with? Heh, especially for messing with me they don't yet know what pain is." She finished in a quiet voice.

"Oh we are." Heather said. "Trust me when I say that they will not get away with this."

"Even I think they went a bit too far." Lily said.

"You know I don't always agree with some of the things Prongs and Padfoot do." Remus said. "But I am _so _going to enjoy getting back at them."

"Oh you lie Moony!" Sirius said. "You can't say you don't enjoy every single prank we pull. Now _maybe_ we go _a bit_ too far _sometimes_ but that happens _rarely_."

"I'm all for getting back at Slytherins." James said.

"Well…. Do I look like I'm just going to stand by and watch?" Laura asked.

"I don't have anything against the idea." Peter said timidly.

"Now do I really have to voice my opinion?" Sirius asked looking around at them and they all shook there heads. "I thought so."

"Okay now children you must leave now, 'Dromeda needs her rest! Shoo!" Madam Pomfery said coming in and making them all leave.

"Okay then." Remus said as he leaned down and kissed Andy on the forehead. "I'll see you tomorrow, love."

"Bye Remmy." She said.

"I'll see you tomorrow okay sis?" Lily said as she began to back out of the room waving.

"Sure thing." Andy replied.

"Now how about a farewell hug?" Sirius said spreading his arms out and smiling widely.

"I would rather hug the giant squid." Andy replied sweetly and smiling.

"Okay then." Sirius said putting his arms down. "I would rather hug Laura anyway." He said walking over to Laura and hugging her around the waist.

"Okay now enough of that stuff in my room." Andy said.

"You're room?" Remus said. "I'm in here more then you."

"Oh shut up." She said.

"Now children say goodbye and leave her to rest." Madam Pomfery said poking her head out of her office.

"Yes Madam Pomfery." They all chorused.

"Well we better get going." Laura said. "I guess then bye." She said and left the hospital wing along with the rest of the Gryffindor's as they all waved.

Andy looked at the door when they closed it for a few seconds smacked her lips together and picked up the book she was reading before they got there as madam Pomfery came over and began to look her over some more.

The Gryffindor's were walking back to the common room trying to find out what sort of punishment they will give the Slytherins.

"I say we just go in and dung bomb them with the special ones that stick." Sirius said, he was referring to the ones they got from Zonko's when they discovered the secret tunnel, when they got a box open with James's penknife, there were dung bombs in there with a charm on them so that the smell would linger to all who went near it for forty eight hours. But since they weren't ready for sale there were still some problems like it would discolor the walls and such, but honestly they didn't care about any of that.

"No that's not enough." Heather said.

"I think it's plenty." Lily said. "I'm not going to do to much to them."

"Then you can back out." James said.

"No Potter I intend to go through with this, no matter how much I dislike the company." She said acidly.

"Now, now children calm down." Remus said as they approached the portrait and he said the password. "Pixies."

"Who made that password?" Sirius asked.

"I like it." Laura said.

"I think head girl did it… big air head she is." Heather mumbled.

"I dated her for a while." Sirius thought out loud. "You know she was a really good ki –" He stopped when Laura glared at him. "I mean nothing that um, we did I mean um… I'll shut up now."

"Good idea." Laura said.

They went in the boy's dorm to think up some ideas and when Lily entered the boy's dorm she took one look at the place and was astonished of how messy it was. And then when she glanced above James's bed she had to do a double take because she couldn't believe that she really saw a portrait of James above his bed.

"You're so full of yourself." She commented.

"Trust me ya don't need to tell him that." Heather said.

"Hey…." James said as he sat down on his bed with Heather who sat on the foot when James sat by the head of the bed. Sirius went over to his bed with Laura and Remus went to his with Lily and Peter went to his own bed.

"Okay." Heather started. "So how do we do this?"

Lisa: And this is where I leave you.

Laura: (gasp) how could you!

Lisa: I'm just mean like that now thank you to my reviewers **Potter's-Puppet-Pal **this story is most likely going to go up to there death and maybe a bit after too, **Sweet Southerner **tell Tracie I said thanks, **James Potter **and **Dusty Brown**. Now remember the four review rule is still in effect.

Laura: Soooo review!

Lisa: Yes it would be appreciated.


	75. Pay Back

Lisa: There, another fun filled chapter ready for readin'!

Laura: Yeah!

Lisa: This chapter is fun. Trust me! I think… I dunno a lot of people have made the mistake of trusting me…

Laura: Heehee!

Lisa: …… okay …..

Laura: …

Pay Back

"Okay so is this the final plan?" Heather asked. They were up all night trying to decide exactly what to do with the Slytherins. And by now it was well past midnight. They were still in the boy's dorm room with candy wrappers around them from the only break they took. The seven of them went down to the kitchens to get some candy and cake.

"Yup," James said. "This is it. We should head down to the hospital wing and tell Andy about it."

"But how?" Lily asked. "It's locked we can't get in."

"I think Prongs here has an idea." Sirius said patting his friend on the back. "Am I right, mate?"

"Yes you are Padfoot." James said and he took a small penknife out of his pocket and he smirked.

"Now what good will that do?" Lily asked looking at the small knife and then back up at James.

"Lily my good friend you may be a witch but you still think like a muggle." Heather said. "Try thinking outside the box a bit."

"Outside the box?" Lily asked.

James smiled at Lily and then tried to hide it by looking down at the penknife. "This penknife," He started. "will open any locked door, I must say I does come in handy."

Lily shook her head and mumbled something that sounded a lot like "Troublesome fools."

"Come on!" Sirius said. "Are we going up there or what?"

"We are we are." Remus said calmly as he got up from his seat. "See we're going now Padfoot."

Sirius glared at Remus for a second before fallowing him out the dorm room and on there way to the hospital wing. It did not take long to get there, the empty halls seemed like it was making there pace faster.

"We're here." Laura said.

"Hold on one minute." James said as he took his penknife out and slowly slid it through the small opening between the door and wall. After a few moments the door opened and James smiled. "Piece of cake." He said and walked in.

They crept over to the bed that Andy laid in and shook her shoulder to try and wake her up. "Andy? Andy?" Remus said. "Come on, love, wake up."

Andy moaned and turned over. "C'mon ma… just five more damned minutes…" She moaned and went back into her sleep.

Remus rolled his eyes and shook Andy once more and spoke more forcefully. "Wake up." Andy moaned once more.

"Hm… she's even harder to get up then me." Sirius said staring at Andy.

"No one's harder to get up then you." James said looking over to Sirius and shaking his head.

"I have an idea." Remus said and leaned close to her ear and let out a soft growl and then let it go into a short, low bark like noise. Andy's eyes shot open but she continued to lay in the same spot.

"What the hell?" She said calmly and slightly annoyed as she turned to Remus.

"We couldn't get you up and I know for a fact that always gets you going." Remus said smiling.

Andy punched him in the shoulder with her good arm and then turned to the rest of them. "Now what, pray tell, is the thing that is _so_ important that ya'll feel the need to wake me up at three o'clock in the morning to tell me? And ya'll better pray to God that it's good or I will eat you."

"It is good." Heather said smirking.

"Well what is it?" Andy asked looking around at them all.

"Payback." James said simply.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Wow." Andy said staring off at nothing (again). "That is gonna be fun as hell."

"Tell me about it." Heather said leaning back in her chair.

They had put a privacy charm around her bed where the curtain was so that they would not be over heard by Madam Pomfery. They were going to go through with there plan when Andy was fully recovered and had all her lycan senses back and since Madam Pomfery was still pumping her with potions they canceled some of them out for a while.

"So when is our master plan going to take action?" Andy asked smirking.

"Two days," Remus said. "You'll be outta here and your senses will be fully restored."

"Oh come on!" Andy whined. "We still have you and I'll be fine as a matter of fact I feel fine now. And who needs _werewolf senses _anyway you guys pulled just as many pranks before ya'll had my help."

"She does have a point." Heather said examining her nails and then looking up. "You guys were well known throughout the school your fist two months here."

"Heather." James started. "You're not helping."

She simply shrugged.

"Okay tell you what." Sirius said leaning forward onto Andy's bed. "We can go tomorrow night how's that? And besides," He turned back to the others. "Her senses will be half way restored."

"Okay fine." Remus said. "Tomorrow night."

"Oh yes!" Andy said pumping her fist into the air. "Damn… you guys better leave, Pomfery does one of her nightly checks of this place in," Andy looked down at her watch. "Oh crap five minutes get yer ass's movin'!"

"Bloody hell she sure is dedicated to her work." Sirius said jumping up with the others as they jogged to the door. Not all of them could fit under the cloak so they didn't bother to bring it.

"See you tomorrow, love." Remus said quietly as they all left.

Andy quickly took the charm off the curtains and pretended that she was asleep, about two minutes later she heard the door open and Madam Pomfery walk in with a candle. Andy smirked as Pomfery left thinking everything was fine in her section of Hogwarts.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

The next night Andy stayed up until one in the morning, Pomfery did her first check at twelve and she had to pretend to be asleep when that happened. She really expected them to be here by now and was starting to get worried. But luckily she did not have to wait long after that, at around one thirty she saw seven figures walk into the hospital wing, she could here some of them whispering to each other.

"I can not believe I'm actually doing this." Lily whispered. "I am going t get in so much trouble."

"You still have the option to turn back." James said.

"Not a chance Potter, I intend to go through with this and even if I get caught I can blame it all on you."

"Hey love birds, be quiet." Sirius said.

Andy rolled her eyes and put the privacy charm around her curtains as they walked in, all of them were in very casual clothes not there pajama's. When they walked up Andy threw off her covers showing that she to was not in pj's, her choice was old jeans and a tight belly shirt.

"You're ready." James said slightly surprised.

"Been ready fer almost an hour." She answered. "I mean damn how long does it take to sneak out of a dorm."

"A long time actually, head boy brought his girlfriend in the common room, they were down there for some time." Sirius said.

"Oh like you've never bought a girl from another house in our common room." Heather said raising her eyebrows at him.

Sirius glared at her for a second before turning his attention to Laura who was clutching his arm and looking up at him accusingly.

"She's a liar." He said pointing to Heather.

"Right." Laura said slowly still glaring at Sirius a bit.

"Look can we just do this?" Andy asked jumping off her bed. "I really wanna get this done before breakfast."

"Yes, we're going now." Remus said as the eight of them quietly left the hospital wing and made there way down to the dungeons. When they got there Remus said the password so they could get in, he pulled it off a couple of loud mouth Slytherin girls earlier that day. When they got in they split up, the girl went to the girls dorms and the boys to the boys dorms.

"Here's the stuff Prongs." Sirius said placing a bag of powder in James's hands and then two more with Remus and Peter.

"Let's hope it works." Remus said. "You really should have waited for this stuff to go out on the market before_ stealing_ it from the back room in Zonko's."

"We did not steal." James said.

"Yes and Andy or in other words your _girlfriend_ would say borrowing without permission." Sirius said. "And I completely agree with her."

Remus shot him a nasty look as they placed charms on each other to hide them from sight, but so that they could see each other. It took Remus and Laura nearly two full days to find the charm and they had to go in the restricted section.

They went in the first dorm filled with first years and poured some of the powder on there heads trying to avoid the face as much as possible. When they were done they started at them for several seconds before leaving the dorm.

"I don't think it worked." Peter said. "Nothing's happening."

"Well we should give it some time." Remus said. "Maybe it takes a while to go into effect, come on let's just get onto the next room."

They all shrugged and continued to go into each dorm and do the same, only two people woke up from it one being Snape but due to the charm they placed on themselves they were not seen.

By the time they were completely done it was around thee thirty in the morning and they all went back down to the common room to meet the girls.

"Hey." James said as he walked into the common room and was about to sit on the couch but was stopped by Laura.

"You probably wouldn't wanna do that… Andy was putting something on it. She wouldn't tell us what it was only that it and I quote 'would be funny as a three legged dog chasing' down a two legged cat'."

James looked over at Andy who looked as though she was just caught doing the worst thing imaginable. "What? Blame 'Ries it's his saying."

James laughed and walked over to stand by Sirius once more. "I swear Andy… you are the worst out of you four." He said pointing to the four girls standing before them.

"And I would probably say Sirius is the worst out of you four." She replied. "But Remmy, if I may add, is the sexiest."

"Hey this is a family show." Sirius said throwing his arms in the air.

"Come on guy's we better get going." Lily said as she walked out of the portrait hole and as she did this she let out a short squeal.

Lisa: Oh cliff hanger.

Laura: Gotta love them!

Lisa: Yea... but let me thank my wonderful fans! **The Unknown Marauder**, **Dusty Brown **and **Sweat Southerner**. Not four reviews but I got sick of waiting.

Laura: So review people!

Lisa: And I'll see ya'll next chapter.


	76. Oh Damn

Lisa: This chapter is annoyin' me, ya wouldn't think but it was hard to write, so be thankful dammit!

Laura: ………

Lisa: Grrrrr.

Laura: Just read the chapter I'll handle this.

Lisa: What the hell is that supposed to mean.

Laura: Just go read it….

Oh Damn…

As soon as Lily let out a short shriek James grabbed her and pulled her back in the common room covering her mouth. Everybody froze and held there breath, luckily all of them were still invisible except to each other but because of Lily's scream all of them were worried.

Slowly the portrait hole opened up and Ms. Norris fallowed by Filch walked in, the eight students quietly moved up against the wall. Filch scanned the area with his eyes squinted as if he were looking for something. Since he left the portrait hole open the Gryffindor's quietly snuck out and went back to there common room.

"_That_," Lily said. "Was to close."

"We didn't get caught." Andy said. "No harm done."

"No harm done?" Lily said. "We could have gotten _expelled_."

"That's going a little over board don't you think?" Sirius asked. "We wouldn't get expelled."

Lily moaned and stomped up to her dorm room. The other three girls exchanged glances and fallowed her up.

"Well I guess we better get to bed then." James said and the four boys went up to there dorm room for the night.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

It was early in the morning and to everyone's surprise Sirius was the first one up. He was up a good half hour a head of schedule, and after he was done using up all the hot water in the shower he went to wake up the rest of the marauders. As soon as he walked back in the room Remus was already up and getting in his robes, he took showers at night to insure that the hot water would be there.

"Why hello, Padfoot." Remus said getting off his bed. "I'm surprised you're up."

Sirius gasped and put his hand to his chest. "Why would you ever think such a thing, Moony."

"Oh I don't know maybe just the simple fact that we had to hit you with a flyswatter yesterday to get you up." Remus said grinning.

"I still don't know why that was in the dorm." Sirius said walking over to James's bed. "Oi! Jamie! Wake up!"

"What? I'm up I'm up!" James said as he sat upright in bed and then noticed Sirius smiling next to his bed. "Oh bloody hell Padfoot…"

"Ya have to get up at one point Prongs." Remus said running a brush though his hair, but then just messing it up afterward anyway. "Might as well do it while the water is luke warm." He finished giving Sirius a sideways glance Sirius just responded by pretending that he had no idea what Remus was talking about.

"Poor Wormtail," James said looking at Peter's still sleeping figure. "He'll have to take an ice shower…."

"Well, it's his fault for not waking up soon enough." Sirius said as he brushed his strait, shoulder length hair.

"Are you ever going to cut your hair, Padfoot?" Remus asked as James went to the shower.

Sirius gasped and turned around. "Why would you ever think such a thing Moony?"

"You asked me that twice in less then five minutes..." Remus said.

Sirius decided to ignore the comment and continue."My hair is what makes me, me! And besides your hair isn't all that short, get it another two inches and you could have a decent pony tail, I'm sure Andy would like that." He finished grinning.

"Sod off, Padfoot it's only long in the front, it's short in the back." Remus said as he brushed some sandy blond hair out of his eyes.

"Please." Sirius said as he walked over to Remus and grabbed the hair on the back of his head. "If I can get a good hold on it, it's long."

"Oi, get off." Remus said as he reached back.

"What are you going to do? Growl?" Sirius said laughing in a playful way.

"Com'on!" Remus said now starting to laugh himself.

"Are we interruptin' anythin'?" Andy asked from the door way.

"Should we leave you two alone for a little while and then come back later." Heather added.

Remus and Sirius quickly let go and gained there composure. "We are doing nothing." Sirius said standing there looking serious.

"Sure." Andy said and then walked over to Remus. "Ready to go down and see the damage we inflicted on their sorry asses?"

"You know I am." Remus responded. "But we have to wait for Peter and James."

"No… I'm up…. I'm up." Peter said sitting up in bed and stiffing a yawn.

"You're just waking up?" Laura said. "We have to go down in five minutes."

"I can get dressed in that time… I think… but I took a shower last night so no worries there."

"When?" Said Sirius, Remus and James who had just walked out of the bathroom.

"Right after Remus." Peter said shrugging.

They all shrugged and when Peter got back in the room trying to get his tie right. "Why do we even need these bloody things?" He asked.

"Why even tie them?" Andy said motioning to hers that was just untied around her neck.

"Because some of us like to look good." Sirius said even though his tie was loss and not tightened up at all.

"And you look stunning." Laura said smiling as Sirius put his arm around her and smiled.

"Let's just get down there." Heather said rolling her eyes.

They all agreed and met up with Lily in the common room, she decided that she never again wanted to step foot in the boys dorm.

"It's about time." Lily said.

"Well we stepped in on a private moment, had to wait it out." Heather said looking back at Sirius and Remus who both gave her a glare in response.

As they walked out of the portrait hole James walked next to Lily and smiled at her. "So, are we ever going to have you as company with our pranking?"

"Trust me Potter, what happened last night will _never_ and I repeat _never_ happen again. It was a once in a lifetime thing, I wanted revenge and that's it. And if you have forgotten we almost got caught last night and what we did is something I do _not_ want on my record." She said and started walking faster to get a good distance in front of them.

James smiled as he watched he walk away and his eyes lowered slightly. "Getting a good look Prongsie?" Sirius said as he walked up next to him.

"What?" James said in a low voice. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Oh come on James," Remus said as he walked on the other side of James. "Even Peter noticed and you know how thick he can be."

Peter gave a small smile as he took a place next to Remus.

"I wasn't doing anything, why don't you believe me?" James said looking between his three friends.

"Because you are _lying_, I can spot lying a mile away." Remus said.

"Okay what if I was?" James said. "What are you going to do about it huh?"

"James," Sirius put his arm around James. "You know as well as I that you and I have always been, what is the word I'm looking for? Savvy? With the women, but since I am tied down right now," Remus scoffed. "I cannot go out as much as I used to so I shall help you get the woman you seek."

James looked at his friend and raised his eyebrows. "You my dear Padfoot, you are insane."

"Some may say." Sirius said. "But I know what your heart seeks and I can help you get it."

"Sirius," Remus started and he patted Sirius on the back. "I say this as a friend; you sound like a cheesy romance novel."

"And how would you know?" Sirius shot back smirking.

"Are ya done talking?" Andy said walking up to them. "It's time 't see what damage we've done 't them, 'cause in case ya haven't noticed we are there."

"Oh hey what d'ya know!" Sirius said and he pushed the doors open with both arms in a dramatic way.

When they looked over to the Slytherin table all of them had flaming, bright red hair. And those who did not have that color it was a sun colored yellow and about five of them were scratching themselves all over. As soon as they saw this the Gryffindor's started cracking up, Lily tried not to and not look suspicious but it was hard not to.

"What the bloody hell did you do?" Snape yelled and he along with several other Slytherins (including the one who hit Andy).

"Now, now." Sirius said holding his hands up. "What makes you so sure we did anything?"

"Don't play those bloody games! We know it was you!" Another Slytherin yelled. "Who else would it be?"

Just then Dumbledore walked over and stepped between the two houses. "There is no need to quarrel." He said smiling with the usual twinkle in his eye. "Now it appears that you are accusing these students for something that you have no proof they did."

"We have proof!" One girl yelled. "Severus woke up last night! Along with several others, something must have woken them up and they heard there doors open!"

"But what makes you so sure it was them?" Dumbledore asked.

"Who else could it have been? They're the ones who cause all the trouble in this school." Snape said acidly his face starting to turn the same color as his hair from rage.

"As true as that may be." He said having to silence several protesting Gryffindors. "You still do not know for sure."

"Yes we do! It was them! You know it as well as we do!" Said the girl.

"Now all of you calm down, there is no need to raise your voices – " before Dumbledore could finish Filch walked up next to him stroking Ms. Norris and smirking.

"Actually Professor, I do believe I have some proof for them…" Filch said.

The Gryffindor's that were standing there looked slightly nervous from this news, including the ten that gathered behind them for support.

"What kind of proof?" Andy asked glaring daggers at Filch.

"Just the other day I helped some Slytherins put a charmed powder on the ground to show anybody who was in that room that is not a Slytherin, all we have to do is go to the room and somebody perform the spell." Filch said.

The eight of them looked to each other and Lily looked as though she might cry. Dumbledore told everybody to stay and motioned for the eight Gryffindor's to fallow him to the Slytherin Common Room.

As Dumbledore stepped in he was fallowed by McGonagall and the Gryffindors. Dumbledore looked over to the eight of them before waving his wand over the ground and muttering something.

The first thing that happened was that eight set of footprints appeared on the ground, one set was barefoot and that was the one that showed up first. Some white fog like smoke rose up out of the footprints and formed a moving picture of Andy looking rather depressed and glaring at however was taking the picture. Of course she knew where that picture had come from, it was the one she had in the werewolf registry hence the way she looked.

Some words came up next to her:

_Name: (lycanthrope) Andromeda Athena Volk_

_Age: Sixteen_

_Occupation: Student at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

_Parents: mother - Josephine Volk, father - (deceased/lycanthrope) Trace Aries Volk_

Andy sighed heavily. "Oh _damn_…."

Dumbledore turned to Andy and raised and eyebrow. "Indeed." He said smirking slightly, and then he waved his wand over the next set of prints and the fog that had Andy's name on it disappeared and was replaced by a picture of Heather looking board and staring at nothing, ever now and then she would sigh.

_Name: Heather Anne Fortresn_

_Age: Sixteen_

_Occupation: Student at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft Wizardry_

_Parents: mother - Dona Elizabeth Fortresn, father - Robert Kevin Fortresn _

Heather just shrugged as he went on to the next set.

A picture of James came up; he was smiling and trying to look charming.

_Name: James Harry Potter_

_Age: Sixteen_

_Occupation: Student at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

_Parents: mother – Karen Potter, father - George James Potter_

James admired his imaged until it disappeared and made another. This one had Laura smiling broadly and waving.

_Name: Laura Jean Avalon_

_Age: Sixteen_

_Occupation: Student at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

_Parents: mother - (deceased) Tara Jean Avalon, father – (deceased) John Avalon_

Laura sighed and put her head down as the fog changed again. This time Lily's came up in the image she was smiling sweetly.

_Name: Lillian Marie Evans _

_Age: Sixteen_

_Occupation: Student at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

_Parents: mother – (muggle) Cathleen Diana Evans, father - (muggle) Samuel Richard Evans_

Lily then buried her face in her hands knowing that there was no way of getting out of this. And then the imaged faded away into a picture of Peter looking quite confused and blinking every now and then.

_Name: Peter Pettigrew _

_Age: Sixteen_

_Occupation: Student at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

_Parents: mother - Doris Pettigrew, father – Matthew Pettigrew_

Peter looked up at the writing and sighed. Then once again the image changed into Sirius who was grinning with an eyebrow raised and like James trying to look charming.

_Name: Sirius Orion Black_

_Age: Sixteen_

_Occupation: Student at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

_Parents: mother - Sueelan Moana Black, father – Julius Darelo Black_

"My parents have weird names…." Sirius said to himself as he stared at the writing in the air, and then he turned his gaze to the picture of himself winking. "I look pretty good though right?" Everybody rolled there eyes at him as the picture changed into Remus. He like Andy looked rather depressed but instead of glaring he was biting the side of his mouth in annoyance.

_Name: (lycanthrope) Remus John Lupin_

_Age: Sixteen_

_Occupation: Student at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

_Parents: mother – Carol Jane Lupin, father – John Lupin_

"Well…." Dumbledore said turning to the eight students six of them looked perfectly fine with what just happened but Laura and Lily looked scared.

"There goes my record." Laura said to herself.

"Oh God I'm going to be expelled." Lily said.

"Do not worry Lillian, I will not expel you. I am however shocked that you would do such a thing."

"What about us?" Sirius asked. "We're good students."

"Oh please…" McGonagall said under her breath. "You're as good as a troll."

"I will however have to punish you for this, two months detention all of you. Now I believe we still have some time for breakfast best get going. " He said and smiled at then and then turned and left the common room with everybody fallowing.

The ten people walked back in the dinning hall and sat down at there table everybody was looking at them.

"Well?" Sara asked after a minute. "What the bloody hell happened in there and what did you do to them?."

"We are guilty of all crimes and have two months detention without parole." Sirius said taking a drink of pumpkin juice.

"And it was a mood changing hair dye." James said smiling. "And I'm guessing Andy used some sort of iching powder?"

"Yup." Andy said. "Who ever sits on that couch will get it!"

"Nice..." Said one boy.

"And even if you did get caught," Said one of the Gryffindors down the table. "What you did was wicked."

Lisa: That was long as all hell.

Laura: Yeah… I mean what was it seventeen pages.

Lisa: Yea… I've never written that much before but I must thank all you people who reviewed my story **LunarDog**, **Kioko-chan**, **Sweet Southerner** and **Dusty Brown**. I also have one more thing to say, I have had this thing lingering in my mind lately and it's weird and stuff but I might post it. Have any of ya'll seen the Broadway play Wicked, because I have this thing of the marauders and Marauderetts being all the main characters and stuff and I just wanna know it any of you people would read it.

Laura: Yay weird-ness!

Lisa: Well bye, bye people!


	77. Betrayed

Lisa: I'm sorry this took so long but I have a lot of fics under my belt.

Laura: You need to be patient when it comes to writing fics, only have one or two out at once and you have what is it four!

Lisa: Three... I don't know if I'm gonna continue the fourth or if it should stay a oneshot.

Laura: Hmmm…..

Betrayed

They had gone through two weeks of detentions already and Lily looked as though she would die. Laura was upset that her clean record had been ruined but she figured it had to happen at one point or another. The rest were used to this many detentions and were unfazed by them. But right now Sirius would consider Remus and Andy lucky, for the full moon was that night and therefore the two werewolves could skip detention for a few nights. But Remus and Andy would rather be in detention then become the wolves for the night.

"Sorry Moony, I guess you're on your own tonight, sorry again mate." Sirius said patting his friend on the shoulder.

"No problem really, Padfoot." Remus said. "I lived almost seven years without you guys I think I can go one night."

"I wish I could stay." Andy said, the train to take her home would be here in almost fifteen minutes.

"Hey what would two werewolves do to each other if they were together during the full moon?" James asked.

"What do you think?" Andy said raising here eyebrows much like Remus was doing.

"Ooooo…" James said raising his eyebrows and looking down.

Sirius thought for a second before yelling out. "Holy shit! Really?"

Heather just started out at nothing before starting to laugh, everybody looked over to her in confusion. "I – I'm s- sorry." She said between laughs. "It's just kinda funny is all."

Laura looked down slightly confused until her mind finally registered what they were talking about. "Wow." Was all she said.

"Well there is a chance we could kill each other instead." Remus said trying to bring everybody down a bit because now even Peter understood and was laughing.

But because of what Remus said they all began to laugh harder, there juvenile and perverted minds taking what he said way to far, except Laura she looked a bit uncomfortable.

"Okay ya'll have 't shut up now!" Andy yelled above there laughs. "Seriously, why am I friends with people like you?"

"Cause we don't go running and screaming when you do your little eye yellow thingy." Sirius said folding his arms across his chest.

Andy and Remus looked to each other for a second and when they turned there heads back to there friend their eyes were bright yellow and looked as though they were glowing. Both were growling and letting a little bit more of the wolf out then normal. Also there canines were grew about three cm longer.

"Wanna bet?" Andy said in a low creepy voice that sent shivers up your spine.

"Stop." Laura said clutching Sirius's arm and trying to look away from the two.

Remus let out a low growl like laugh and the two closed there yes and concentrated for a few seconds before opening them again and having there eyes back to there normal blue and gray and there teeth competly back to the normal size.

"Much better." Laura said sighing.

"See we didn't run away." Sirius said.

"If we let it go further, you would have." Remus replied smiling slightly.

Sirius shrugged and dropped it, James laughed a bit at Sirius giving up like that.

"'Dromeda?" Dumbledore said poking his head in the Gryffindor Common Room with the usual twinkle in his eye. "Your ride is here."

"Thanks Professor." Andy said and Dumbledore left without another word smiling. Andy sighed and got up off Remus's lap and walked over to her bag, she picked it up and headed back over to the group. "Well I'm off."

"See you, love." Remus said kissing her.

"Bye." She said in return.

Everyone else said there goodbyes and she left through the portrait hole. They watched the door for a second and then looked away toward the fire and several seconds later Sirius broke the silence.

"I'm board!"

"Really?" James said staring at the ceiling.

"Yes, I am." Sirius said.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

It was several hours later and Remus was preparing to go out to the Willow for his transformation. Sirius and the rest of the guys and girls were going to serve there detention for the night.

"See you in a few hours Moony ol' pal." James said. "I promise, we'll be there as soon as possible."

"No need really." Remus said.

"James's we gotta go or McGonagall will have out heads." Laura said looking at her watch.

"Oh yeah, sure." James said and gave one last look to Remus before they parted and Remus headed to the Willow and James, Sirius, Peter, Laura, Heather and Lily headed to McGonagall's classroom.

"Wonder what she'll make us do today." Heather said as they walked.

"I dunno, probably clean some caldrons or something." James said.

"Bloody hell." Sirius said and stopped in his tracks.

"What is it?" Laura asked.

"I forgot my end of the mirror." Sirius said.

"You don't know we're going to get separated." James said. "You don't need it."

"But we know some of us are going to get separated no matter what we do." Sirius said. "I'm going to go get, I'll be right back."

"Hurry up sweetie!" Laura called after him.

Sirius ran through the halls and back to his dorm and when he turned the corner he ran head first into Snape. "Oh bloody hell." Sirius said.

"Hello traitor." Snape said.

"Hello, git!" Sirius said smiling. "I'm in quite a hurry so if you could move your florescent red head out of my way I would love to pass."

"I'm not looking for trouble today Black, just information. I saw Lupin leave the castle a few minutes ago. Where's he going?"

Sirius snorted. "Why would I tell you?"

"Because you wouldn't want anything to happen to your little slut would you?" Snape asked his upper lip beginning to curl.

"Don't you ever say that again Snivellus or I will hex you into next year!" Sirius said grabbing his wand out of his robes. "And, at least I can get a girl. As I remember the last girlfriend you had, had a fee."

Snape grabbed his wand and pointed it at Sirius. "Just tell me where Lupin's going."

"No." Sirius said. "Ya know what? On second thought go over to the willow you'll be sure to find him _there_." Sirius said sarcastically and walked off scoffing and putting his wand away.

Snape looked after Sirius as he left and when Sirius turned the corner, Snape turned around sharply and left the area.

A few minutes later Sirius arrived back at the room and McGonagall wasn't there. "Hey mates, where's McGonagall? And all the females that were in the room five seconds ago."

"She went to pick up some extra cauldrons from the potions class for us to clean." Peter said. "And they went to the trophy hall to clean the trophies up."

"So what took you so long?" James asked.

"I ran into Snape." Sirius replied laughing. "He wanted to know where Remus went, stupid git."

"What did you tell him?" James asked looking up in curiosity.

"The truth it's so ridiculous he wouldn't ever believe me." Sirius said laughing.

"You what!" James said running over to Sirius. "Why the bloody, sodding hell did you do that!"

"Calm down Jamie, he didn't believe me."

James ran out of the room with Sirius and peter watching in slight confusion. Sirius sighed heavily several seconds later and began to run after him.

"Padfoot!" Peter called after him, but when Sirius didn't respond ran after him as well.

Lisa: Sorry for leaving you like that, I know I don't like cliffs either but I had to do it.

Laura: She couldn't resist the lure of the cliffy! Muhahaha!

Lisa: um…. Okay yeah let's not do that.

Laura: ….. sorry…..

Lisa: Well review! Please! And I thank **Sweet Southerner **for the review.


	78. Unwelcome Apology

Lisa: Woo yea update. I'm in a writin' mood, I'm updateing everything! Well when I wrote this I was updating everything... now I'm really not...

Laura: yay! or... yay for updates!

Lisa: Now on with the chapter to relieve you of all your chapter needs!

Unwelcome Apology

Remus arrived at the shake and took his robe off, he could feel the moon coming, and it would be here in minutes. Usually he had at least ten minutes until the transformation started but he had a late stat today. He sighed and pulled his shirt and his pants off leaving only his boxers on, he stuck his clothes up on the top of the highest cabinet along with his wand. Remus walked over to the bed and sat down running his hand through his hair several times. He could already feel the wolfs hold on him increasing and Remus turned his head to look in the broken mirror on the wall. His eyes, he noticed had become yellow the transformation was starting.

He screamed in pain as his bones broke and shifted their positions, hair began sprouting on his back as it arched and Remus was forced on his knees. But he wasn't on them for long soon he fell on his side as his legs could not support his body anymore. His ribs broke and moved up one by one and if you were to look at his stomach while this was happening you could see it through his skin. The transformation lasted ten minutes and when he rose he was a full size werewolf.

At first he paced the room waiting for his friends to come but when he soon realized that they would not the wolf got angry and started to chew on it's leg.

Suddenly there was a sound, no human could hear it only he could with his hearing. The wolf lifted his head and looked to the door curiosity got the better of him and he made his way to the steps, it was a human in his house. How dare they enter? No human was allowed here. The wolf prepared himself a few yards away from the trap door and stared at it until it opened. When it did he was face to face with Snape.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

A few minutes earlier Snape walked down to the willow, Black may have been telling the truth. Stupid blood traitor, Snape thought to himself. He figured it wouldn't hurt to look, after all where else would Lupin go? The forest? Snape scoffed he wouldn't put it passed him. When he reached the willow it immediately started attacking, if Lupin did go here he wasn't here now, but then Snape noticed something a branch a long branch that reached almost from where he was standing to an unusual knot in the tree.

He shrugged and picked it up, he aimed and prodded the knot with the end and to his surprise the tree stopped moving. He laughed evily to himself. "Now I've got you Lupin." He said smiling and quickly walked under the branches at first he had no idea where to go but then noticed a hole behind some of the roots that were sticking up. He crawled in them and there was a tunnel, not a very big one but it was big enough to walk though.

When he got to the end there was a trap door and he reached for the handle.

"Snape no!" Said a voice from behind him, as Snape turned around he saw James running to him.

"You can't stop me now Potter!" He yelled and quickly opened the door. "Now to see wha – " He was stopped in mid sentence when he went face to face with a large grayish wolf, but this was no ordinary wolf it was a werewolf.

Before Snape could do anything else the door was pulled shut and there were scratching noises and growls on the other side. "Snape you bloody idiot." James said to himself as he breathed a sigh of relief.

"You Potter!" Snape yelled. "I knew you wanted me dead! What a perfect plan you all thought make Lupin kill me and you won't get any of the blame!" Snape yelled. "All of you will pay!"

"No!" James yelled as he watched Snape run away through the passage. James glanced up at the door one last time as he heard the wolf howl on the other side and then ran after Snape. When he got out the tree was already immobilized and Snape was running past a shocked and terrified Sirius who was standing at the edge of the tree with his mouth open slightly.

"Sirius, come on!" James yelled as he ran past him and grabbed Sirius's arm. "What are you bloody waiting for! We have to stop him!"

Sirius was pulled out of his thoughts as he ran after James, just as they were running back Peter was getting to the tree and when he saw Snape then James and last Sirius running back to the castle he threw his arms up and started running after them again completely out of breath.

Snape reached the gargoyles first and began saying possible passwords. "Liquorish wands, lemon drops, chocolate frogs, every flavor beans, blood pops, acid pops." Just then they jumped apart and the entrance to the headmaster's office opened.

James and Sirius got there just as it was closing and by the time Peter reached it the door had closed. "Ah crap." He said and put his hands on his hips.

Snape ran into Dumbledore's office panting. "Professor! Lupin, Black, Potter and Pettigrew they all tried to kill me!"

"That's not true Professor!" James said as he ran in. "He's lying!"

"Now, now gentlemen let's start this at the beginning. What happened?" Dumbledore asked as he sat down and conjured three chairs although no one sat down.

This did not work for all three students starting telling it from the beginning and Dumbledore silenced them by putting his hand up. "One at a time," Sirius raied his hand in a very student like way. "Mr. Black."

"It's all my fault sir, I – I told Snape where to find Remus." He said, his voice was shaky and he was obviously distraught by it.

"Now my dear boy what ever made you do that?" Dumbledore said staring Sirius down.

"I didn't kn – know he would listen, sir, he wanted to know where Remus went every full moon. So I told him he went to the willow, I didn't know he would take me seriously."

Dumbledore nodded and looked down at his desk. "Where is Mr. Lupin now?"

"Still in the shack, Professor." James said. "He didn't get out."

He let out a sigh of relief and stood up from his desk and walked over to the three boys. "Sit." He instructed and they all did so. "Now, Mr. Snape please tell me your side."

"Black told me where to go on purpose he knew I would go there and meet that monster, he wanted Lupin to kill me! I bet they've been planning this for years!" Snape said.

"Please, Mr. Snape keep your voice down. Now I do not believe they want you dead. I believe it was an accident like Mr. Black and Mr. Potter suggest it does not however excuse Mr. Black's actions."

Sirius nodded and looked down at his feet. "I know, Sir it was stupid I was wrong just please don't make Remus leave it would kill him. Please let him stay expel me if you must just don't do anything to him."

"I will not do anything to Mr. Lupin do not worry." Dumbledore said, Snape opened his mouth to protest but was cut off my Dumbledore. "Mr. Black I do not doubt that you feel bad about what you did already and I believe that is punishment enough but I will still have to give you two months of detention added on to whatever you have right now is that clear?" Sirius nodded. "And Mr. Snape I will not permit you to be telling anyone about what you saw tonight are we clear?"

"What? "Snape said standing up. "I will not go to school with that thing!"

"Mr. Snape, you may leave the school if you wish but Mr. Lupin will be staying." Dumbledore said calmly. "Now Mr. Black and Mr. Potter I will have to ask you to leave to room while I talk to Mr. Snape."

The two Gryffindor's nodded and walked down the stairs, no one really knew what Dumbledore had said to Snape that night and they weren't to sure they wanted to know. When they saw Peter at the bottom he was waiting impatiently. "Well he asked. "What's going on? What happened out there?"

James shot Sirius a look and then Sirius looked down ashamed and suddenly finding his feet fascinating. James explained the whole thing to Peter and they were all excused from detention for that night. When they got back to the common room Heather and Laura were already there waiting for them.

"What happened?" Laura asked.

"Yeah McGonagall got real mad at you guys she let us out early… So thanks!" Heather said and the boys didn't meet her eyes and kept looking somber. "Okay usually you get mad, what's up?"

James sighed and told them what happened before, they were all left speechless and Laura put her hands over her mouth in shock.

"Bloody hell Sirius." Heather said. "Why did you do that?"

"I don't know!" Sirius yelled. "He was annoying me I was being stupid!"

They all sat down in the common room, luckily they were all alone because most of the students (including Lily) had gone to there dorms already. After several minutes Laura broke the silence. "Who's going to tell him?"

"Do we have to?" Sirius asked looking up for the first time in a while.

Laura leaned over and hugged him. "Yes." She said and then kissed him on the cheek before leaning her head up against his chest.

Sirius moaned. "Oh I know…."

"So who does it?" James said.

"I will." Sirius said, everybody looked at him they thought he was the last person that would volunteer. "It was my fault, my responsibility."

Normally someone (usually Heather) would crack a joke about him taking responsibility but they knew this was no time to make jokes. All of the Gryffindor's stayed in the same spots they were until morning and they skipped breakfast and there first class. They assumed Dumbledore had told there teachers to excuse them for the day, and finally when it came to be ten o'clock they decided it was time to go, they were all now changed into fresh robes and they walked down to the hospital wing.

When they got there Sirius was the one who opened the doors and walked in first. They went over to the bed that had the curtains that Madam Pomfery had just left from, they knew Remus was in there. Pomfery put up ten fingers, raised her eyebrows and mouthed 'ten minutes tops' to them and then walked into her office.

When Sirius pulled the curtains aside they could have sworn they were in third year again. Remus was covered in bandages and was a sickly, paste color, his eyes were closed but from the way he was breathing you could tell he was awake. After several seconds Remus realized people were hovering over him, he knew it wasn't Pomfery because there were not any potion bottles clattering and no mumbling. When Remus opened his eyes he saw five figures hovering over him.

"Hey guys." He said in a quiet hoarse voice. "What happened last night? You never showed, what you get in trouble again?" He finished smirking ever so slightly.

"Actually mate, um…" Sirius tried to start but was having some serious problems getting it out. Four out of the five Gryffindors creept out and left the two alone, they didn't notice them leaving because they were to concentrated on each other.

"What?" Remus said lifting his head up the best he could and wincing slightly. "What happened?"

"You see…" Sirius said. "It's Snape… well it's me really… um…. I told…."

"Sirius." Remus started. "Calm down, tell me what happened."

"Okay…" Sirius said and took a deep breath. "I told Snape h – how t – to, how to." He took another deep breath. "How to find you at the willow."

Remus's face went from soft and understanding to fear and a bit of hatred. "What?" He asked Sirius hardly above a whisper. "Why did you do that?"

"I didn't mean to! Honest! I didn't know he would listen to me! Please, Remus, Moony, ol' buddy, I'm sorry." Sirius said.

Remus looked as though his whole world had been shattered, he put his head down for a seconds and opened his mouth to say something but then closed it right away.

"Remmy..." Sirius said but didn't have any time to say anything else.

"Please… Just leave Sirius…. Just leave, I want to be alone for a little while." Remus said.

When Sirius pulled aside the curtains and stepped out the other four were waiting for him. There was a silencing charm on the curtains so they had no idea what has happened but from the look on Sirius's face it was nothing good.

"Sirius?" Laura asked, he ignored her and brushed past the small group with his head down and left the hospital wing.

The rest stared after him and then fallowed him out the door leaving a very distraught Remus behind.

Lisa: That was a little angsty.

Laura: It was…. But this chapter had to be done.

Lisa: It did… my poor Remmy I must go comfort him now.

Laura: ….. Yeah you do that.

Lisa: You can go comfort Sirius.

Laura: WoOt!


	79. Forgivness and Parchment

Lisa: Woo finally an update!

Laura: Yeah woOt!

Lisa: WoOt indeed, now on with the oh so lovely and somewhat depressing chapter!

Forgiveness and Parchment

Andy looked out the window of the train, she was heading back to Hogwarts after the full moon. It was not a very nice day; even though it was late March and it was rainy and cold. She sighed and leaned back in her seat and closed her eyes. She abruptly opened them when the train came to a sharp stop and she was forced forward.

"'Bout time." She said and grabbed her pack from the seat next to her and got off the train. She made sure to put a charm over her head so that she would not get wet. Quickly she got in a carriage and went to the school, she was there in no time and quickly she ran up the steps and got in the castle taking off the charm. Looking around she noticed that nobody was around, they must still be in their last class she thought.

She headed up to her dormitory to put her things away and get changed into a set of robes. Because right now she had on her black finger-less gloves, and old pair of jeans with holes in the knees, a tight black shirt, and a hoodie tied loosely around her waist. When she stepped in the common room she saw Remus sitting on the couch and walked over to him.

"Hey Remmy!" She said and jumped over the back of the couch to sit next to him. "What's up? What'd I miss?" She didn't get any response so she tried again. "How come you're not in class? You never take the day off after you get back from the hospital wing. "

He looked over to her and she could see visible scratches on his face, they were healed but it's never easy to completely get rid of a wound made by a werewolf.

"What's wrong…?" She asked slowly knowing that something wasn't quite right.

He sighed heavily and averted his gaze for a while and then looked back at her. "It's Sirius…." He started and then went about telling her the whole story about Sirius, James, Snape and the Whomping Willow.

Her mouth was slightly opened when he finished and she was staring off into space, if Remus didn't know better he would have thought she was hypnotized.

Andy took in a deep breath. "I'll be right back, see you in a few minutes." Without changing her clothes or putting her pack in her dorm she jumped over the back of the couch and ran out of the common room. As she ran down the halls at top speed the classes started to let out, the students walked down the halls and she got herself a few stares as she ran. Okay this was the last class they must be coming out of charms. She thought to herself.

It didn't take long to get to charms and when she got to the door, James, Peter, Sirius and Heather were just walking out (Laura was taking ancient runes with Lily).

"Andy!" James said as she stopped them and placed her hands on both sides of the door frame preventing them from leaving and she was staring over her glasses giving them all the glare of death.

"Sirius," She stared calm but harshly. "What the _hell_!"

He moaned loudly and buried his face in his hand. "Oh Merlin, I know!" They all started to walk over of the room once Andy cleared the way, the only thing was she refused to move her eyes from Sirius's and therefore she was walking backwards through the halls. Making even more people stare at her and move cautiously out of her way.

"I'm sorry." Sirius said.

"Don't tell it 't me tell it 't him!" Andy said folding her arms across her chest.

"I tried!" Sirius said. "He won't listen."

"I wonder why."

"Can't you try?" Sirius said. "You're always able to make him happy."

"Sirius, this isn't a problem I can fix you have 't do this by yerself." Andy said. "Besides, I can barley talk to 'im. He ignored me when I jumped over the couch he usually gets annoyed at that!"

Sirius looked down, Heather and Peter left so that the three would have some privacy to talk. Peter would have stayed to try and help Remus but he was never good at that kind of thing.

"What do you usually do to make him happy?" Sirius asked Andy.

Andy turned around and faced him. "I French 'im." She said simply.

"Well Sirius we can't have you doing that." James said.

"Shut it." Sirius said and leaned against a desk. They were in the room for a good half hour trying to figure out what to do. By now Andy had taken a seat on a table sitting cross legged, James was sitting backwards on a chair and Sirius was lying on the floor staring up at the ceiling.

"I have no bloody idea what to do." He finally sat and sat up looking at the other two people in the room.

"We better head back to the Common Room." James said sighing. "We'll try to figure something out when everybody's here."

Andy nodded and hopped off the table. "Yeah, besides I have to change."

"Why didn't you do that on the train?" James asked.

"I fell asleep." She answered and walked out of the room, the two marauders shrugged and fallowed her.

When they got back to the Common Room Laura, Peter and Heather were sitting and looking somber. Andy took a seat on the floor next to the fire place, James sat on a big chair and Sirius plopped down next to Laura.

There was a long silence for a while. "Where's Remus?" James asked.

"He locked himself in the dorm." Peter said looking over to him.

"I should go up." Sirius said and he peeled Laura off him and stood up. He began walking up the stairs and it seemed like forever until he reached the top. He walked down the hall and at the fifth door he stopped and stared at it for a few seconds. "Moony?" He asked. "Come on Remus open the door."

Still nothing.

He tried alohamora on the door but nothing happened. "Urg!" Sirius slammed his head on the door several times. And then began beating at the door with his foot.

"Hey keep it down!" Came a voice from down the hall.

Sirius whined outside the door and jumped in place a few times. "Mooooooonnnyyyy." He moaned in a childish way. "Oooopeennnnn the dooooooooor… Pleeeeeeasssse"

There was a soft click from the door and it opened around an inch. Sirius pushed the door open a bit more and slowly walked in. "Moony?" He asked and looked around. Remus's bed was covered by the scarlet curtains but Sirius could just see his silhouette inside looking down at something on his bed.

Sirius walked over and sat on the floor next to the bed. "Remmy?"

Remus gave no response.

"Come on Moony you can't ignore me forever… well I guess you could try but it would be really hard and you would probably need a few charms and they might be hard to find and you might have to look them up but then again they might not be in the library and you might have to look in the restricted section and then you might get caught and get detentions and that would make it harder to look for the – "

"Sirius!" Remus said behind the curtains. "Shut up…"

"Ha! Well what'd ya know you don't need any charm you just have to be really, really annoying." Sirius said with a big smile on his face.

Sirius could have sworn he saw Remus laugh slightly behind the curtain. "Look Sirius… I thought about it… and I guess, I forgive you…"

"Really!" Sirius said sitting up straighter and looking at Remus's silhouette.

"Yeah… I mean you may be a big, stupid, git….."

"I disserved that." Sirius said.

"But you can't help that you're stupid. It just comes naturally to you." Remus said now beginning to enjoy this.

"I disserve that." Sirius said nodding.

"And you can't help it if your mouth moves that fast… I mean it's so big it just has a mind of its own. It can't control what it says it just says it."

"That's enough Rem."

"You can't help that – "

"Okay Moony!" Sirius said. "You've made your point!"

Remus separated the curtains a bit and poked his head through. "Come in here for a sec would you?"

"Sorry, mate, I don't swing that way." Sirius said standing up.

"Would you shut it and come in here?" Remus said sticking his head back inside and looking back down at something.

Sirius sighed, opened the curtains and sat down on the bed. "Now, what's up?"

Remus smiled and showed Sirius a piece of parchment, it was folded up and Sirius looked back up at Remus. "Not getting it, mate."

"Open it." Remus said.

Sirius did as told and unfolded the parchment, inside was a complete layout of Hogwarts. "Bloody hell…" Sirius murmured. "What is this?"

"Remember when we were taking about making that map?" Remus asked.

"Yeah." Sirius said.

"Well I made it… sort of, we still need to find a charm to make the people show up and I have no idea how we're going to do that." Remus said looking at the parchment.

"I'm sure we can find some sort of charm in the restricted section."

"Yeah…" Remus said and Sirius examined the map for a few more seconds before folding it up and putting it on the nightstand.

"Well, we can't very well sit up here all day can we?" Sirius asked Remus. "I have to bring you back down to the common room and show how much you're not brooding anymore!"

Remus smiled and got up off the bed. "I suppose."

"That's the spirit!" Sirius said patting Remus on the back.

"Oh ow…" Remus said, Sirius looked at him oddly. "Back. Gash. Pain." He said.

"Ah." Sirius said. "Next month I'll be right next to you and the only scratches you'll get will be from me wrestling you, and beating you if I may add."

"Please, you couldn't beat me if your life depended on it." Remus said as they walked down the steps and into the common room.

"So look who out of his shell." Andy said getting off the floor and walking over hugging him.

"Yeah…"

They never really talked about what happened the rest of the night only about what pranks they could pull in the future. Once all the girls were gone Sirius and Remus told the rest of the marauders about the map, they decided to keep it a secret from the girls until they were finished. They all knew they would get pissed at them but they really wanted to see their reactions.

Lisa: Problem solved, no more angst… for now bwhahahaha!

Laura: …. Um….

Lisa: MuhahahahahahaHA!

Laura: okay now since Lisa seem's a bit on a sugar high right now I'll be doing the thanks. Soo we thank **Sweet Southerner **and **L**. Thanks again and bye bye!


	80. Missing Shoes

Lisa: An update! Woo!

Laura: Yes, and a fairly quick one too.

Lisa: It was when I started it but not sure it still will be when I finish it! Oh and just as a side note there is a bit of a potty mouth in this chap.

Missing Shoes

It was about a month after the incident and Remus had completely forgiven Sirius, but they could never even look at Snape or pass him in the hall without a glare or getting a fight started. In this time Andy had punched him in the mouth twice for giving her a hard time, they figured it wasn't long until he discovered out what Andy was too. Sirius had also hexed him several times with James, Remus still didn't entirely agree with the constant hexes but if you looked at him closely he was laughing slightly.

Right now Sirius, James, Peter and Remus were in their dorm room. Remus was looking though book after book after book for the right spell to use on the map. James had a book open but wasn't looking nearly as hard and constant as Remus, Sirius did have one but all the different words and formulas confused him to the point where Remus had to take it away and just leave him with the chore of holding the already looked through books.

"So Prongs, what's up? You've been acting weird lately." Sirius said peeling at the binding of an old book.

"What Padfoot, you haven't figured it out yet?" Remus asked still examining a old book they found in the restricted section.

"What? What haven't I figured out yet?" Sirius asked looking from Remus to James, he then glanced over at Peter. "Wormtail? What are they talking about?"

"Don't ask me." He said leaning back on his bed after throwing a used book over to Sirius.

"Tell him James before he dies from overexcitement." Remus said turning the page and sighing heavily.

"Okay fine, um… It's about Lily…" James started.

"Evans? What about her?"

"Well, don't you think she's ya know… Kinda pretty?" James said shrugging and then taking off his glasses to clean them, trying to make it seem like just a normal question.

"Pretty?" It took Sirius several seconds to figure out what James was talking about and when it finally clicked his eyes widened and he stared at James in shock. "Oh Merlin, you fancy her don't you?" Sirius was now pointing at James and laughing.

"Maybe a little bit." James said crossing his arms.

"A _little_ bit?" Remus asked looking up from the book for once. "Please Prongs, you haven't been able to keep your eyes off her for months now."

"Really? Months!" Sirius said turning to Remus and then back to James. "Why didn't you say anything, mate?" Sirius punched James' arm.

"Because I knew you would act like this!" James said.

"Act like what? Finally happy that my friend has an eye for the ladies? I was getting a little worried there for a while though you might have chosen a different path if ya know what I mean." Sirius said nudging James with his elbow.

"Stop it!" James said pushing him away which resulted to Sirius falling on the floor. "I've had girlfriends, but just not quite as many as you. You were speed dating in third, fourth _and_ fifth year. Hmmm… maybe Laura would like to hear about it."

"Shut your bloody mouth." Sirius said sitting up from the ground.

"Urg!" The three boys all looked over to Remus who was slamming his head into the book he was looking at. When he finally brought his head back up he noticed Sirius, James and Peter looking at him. "Oh um…" He ran his hand though his hair. "I was just…"

"Getting frustrated?" Sirius suggested.

"Working that old Moony temper?" James said.

"Bit of Andy rubbing off on you?" Peter said.

"I would say so." Sirius said. "They've done a lot of 'rubbing'."

"Oh shut it!" Remus said and threw the book at Sirius. "If you must know I can't find one bloody thing in here. Nothing! I know some sort of spell must exist for it, there must be _one_."

"Calm down, Moony." James said walking over. "We'll find one. Tonight we'll go back to the Restricted Section and look."

Remus nodded his head. "Yeah, and we can bring these back, they're all useless." He said and tossed the last book over to Sirius who caught it and threw it in the pile with the rest of the books.

They were interrupted by a knock at the door and Sirius got up to answer it, on the other side of the door was Heather and Andy. Both looked mad as anything, slightly wet and had their arms folded across their chest. "Paybacks a bitch." Andy said acidly.

"What?" Sirius said as he motioned to Remus behind his back to hide the map so the two girls wouldn't see it.

"Blame Bellatrix, Sirius." Heather said. "She is Queen of the Bitches."

"You're preaching to the choir." Sirius said as he let the two girls in the dorm. Andy went over and sat on Remus's bed and Heather stole Sirius's bed so he took a seat with James on his.

"What happened?" Remus asked wrapping his arms around Andy's waist from behind and he rested his head on her shoulder.

"Well…." Andy started.

_Flashback_

Andy, Laura, Heather and Lily were walking around outside by the lake, it was a fairly nice day and the sun was out. Andy had her shoes kicked off, her socks off, shirt not tucked in and unbuttoned a bit, tie completely undone and sleeves rolled up to the elbows. She was looking completely casual. Heather was exactly like Andy except her socks and shoes were on. Laura on the other hand had all her clothes completely in tack the only thing was she had her sleeves rolled up a bit and her tie lose. Lily was looking studious; the only thing that was out of place was her black robes other then that it was just her tie, it was lose like Laura's.

"I can't believe we have that much homework!" Andy complained. "How much can I possibly write on Gillyweed and Boomslang?"

"Actually quite a lot." Lily answered. "And where did your shoes go? And your _socks_?" She asked just noticing Andy's feet.

"Hell if I know." Andy responded. "All I know is one minute they're there and the next blop! They're gone."

"So you have no idea where they went?" Laura asked.

"Nope, not even sure I had them on during class." She said keeping on a surprisingly straight face.

"How could you get past Slughorn?" Heather asked. This was one of the few classes all four girls had together with none of the boys.

"I dunno…" Andy said looking down at her bare feet on the grass.

"What happened to you're shoes, hick? Have to sell them for food?" Said a high, sharp voice behind them. When they four turned around they saw Bellatrix and her little fan club behind her giggling.

"What happened to your face, slut? Oh, oops, I'm so sorry it's always like that." Andy said and then folding her arms and glaring at Bellatrix.

Bellatrix's eyes narrowed and glared at her. "You'll pay for that." She said and whipped her wand out and began to advance toward Andy. "Incarcerous!"

Vines began to come out of her wand and go toward Andy, but she simply smirked and put up her own wand. "Immobulus!" The vines stopped in the air and disappeared making Bellatrix even more angry.

She hissed and screamed an inaudible hex and a large gash appeared an inch under her collar bone. She let out a sharp gasp and put her hand up to the gash, blood was pouring freely from it and when she took her hand away it was covered in blood. Andy looked up and raised her wand, by now the three girls behind Andy were having there own little duels with Bellatrix's little group (even Lily and Laura) and everybody who was outside had come to watch what was going on.

"Expelliarmus!" Andy yelled and Bellatrix's wand flew out of her hand. The rest of the girls stopped their fight seeing that Bellatrix was now unarmed. But Andy surprisingly slid her wand back in the small hand made loop on the left side of her skirt and advanced to Bellatrix. "Time to finish this the way I was taught, with a little hand to hand payback."

When she reached her Andy plowed her fist directly in Bellatrix's nose. "Live with that for a few days…" Andy said and walked off, but before she got very far Bellatrix ran up behind her and pushed her in the lake. "Oh you little fu –" Before she finished Heather ran up behind Bellatrix and shoved her in the lake but Bellatrix grabbed Heathers collar and dragged her I with her.

By now everybody had completely forgotten about fighting and just stood at the edge of the lake watching the three girls beat the crap out of each other. Of course since Bellatrix was out numbered and a wuss Heather and Andy easily beat her and when the three came out of the lake Bellatrix was supporting a forming black eye, bleeding lip and what looked like a broken nose. But Andy and Heather had nothing to show for the fight except how wet they were and the fact Andy still had the gash on her chest.

"Come on." Andy said sourly and stomped out of the lake with Heather fallowing her looking equally pissed. Andy quietly took out her wand and healed the cut on her chest and repaired her shirt. As she stomped off she muttered to herself. "Payback's a bitch."

_End Flashback_

"And that's exactly what happened." Andy said folding her arms and leaning back so she was against Remus's chest.

"Yup," Heather said leaning back on some of Sirius's pillows on his bed. "I hate your relatives Sirius I really, truly do, I want your family to rot in hell."

"You're not the only one." Sirius said. "But I'm glad you gave Bella a beating, she disserves it. And I doubt you'll get in trouble, she wouldn't want anybody to know about it, would ruin her reputation or something ruin her pride that you beat her up and disarmed her. Although this is gonna spread though the school like wild fire."

"Ha! I can't believe you did that! She's such a slut!" James said. "And not the good kind."

"Well, I'm not proud of you like some people." Remus said looking over to Sirius and James. "But, it seems she got her just rewards and I have nothing against that."

"Damn straight!" Andy said pumping her fist in the air.

"Well I'm going to go change into something dry and go down to dinner." Heather said standing up. "And Andy, I suggest you find your shoes or you are in some deep shit, cause you ain't borrowing none of mine."

Andy smiled and kissed Remus goodbye and then ran to fallow heather out of the dorm. "I have spare shoes… I think…"

The boys looked to each other slightly confused in the fact that Andy was missing her shoes , but shrugged it off just giving it the excuse that it's Andy Merlin knows what she's doing half the time.

Lisa: Will Andy ever find her shoes? Find out in the next chapter.

Laura: Oooo the suspense is killing me.

Lisa: All thanks go to **LaDy KaL-El LoVeR**, **L**, **Sweet Southerner **and **Lycan the Laurel Crowned**.


	81. Who Needs to Study?

Lisa: I am so runnin' out of things to say in this little thing up here.

Laura: ….

Lisa: yeah…

Who needs to study?

About a week ago they all got a few more books for the map but were still unsuccessful. Remus had almost given up and said that there was no such book out there. James refused to give up however and said that they had to keep looking.

But now Sirius was sitting in the Gryffindor Common Room with James, Peter and Remus. Remus was surrounded by book for the end of the year exams were only a week and a half away. James had a book open, this was really one of the only times of the year when he really studied for something. Peter was attempting to study but every five minutes he would turn to Remus or James and ask a question. Sirius didn't even have a book open, his care of Magical Creatures book was in front of him but it was being ignored.

"Come on guys." He begged. "I hear there's a party goin' on outside by the lake." It was a weekend and almost two A.M., none of the teachers would be out there unless they heard something from the students and they most likely would.

"No Sirius." Remus said firmly. "We have to study and so do you."

"I don't have to study." He replied. "I know it all."

"Or so you think." James said smugly. James on any other day would go to the party but even he became somewhat serious around exam time.

"And what is that supposed to mean?" Sirius asked looking over to James who simply shrugged and looked back down to his book as though nothing had happened. After a few more seconds of Sirius tapping his fingers on his book he stood up. "I can't take this anymore, I'm going out to the party."

"Have fun." Remus and James said in a monotone and Peter did a small wave looking confused at the page before turning to Remus.

Sirius went up to his dorm and threw on a tight black muscle shirt with black pants and black shoes. He fixed his hair in the mirror and grinned and he then left the dorm room running past the three boys and left the Common Room.

He was able to get outside without being seen and when he was in the clear of absolutely no teachers he sprinted the rest of the way to the edge of the lake y the trees out of the teachers sight. He soon saw a bon fire and as soon as he entered a certain area fairly loud music, a silencing charm must have been put up around the area.

As he walked he bumped inot Heather who was walking back to the castle. She had on a black hoodie around her waist, an off white shirt, black pants and old sneakers on. "Sirius!" She said a little suprised. "About time I saw a marauder at the party."

"But your leaving?" Siirus asked.

"Yeah... Promised Lily and Laura I would study a little tonight."

"And Andy?"

"Still there they know they can't trust her with that promise, butlast I saw she was dancing, she could use some cpmpany. Needs a dancing partner. Well I better get moving, I'll see you later?"

"Yeah." Sirius said and Heather continued on her way waving to him behind her back.

When he walked in he noticed almost everybody was dressed in muggle clothes, and he received a few flirtatious looks from a few girls, okay well most of the girls. He looked around and noticed Andy in one part dancing, she had black pants, a belt with silver studs on it, a black shirt tank top and leather gloves with the fingers and a hole I the back cut out and finally a pair of black combat boots.

He walked over to her and watched her dance for a bit until she noticed him. "Sirius!" She said a bit out of breath. "So ya made it, eh?"

"Yeah."

As the song ended another song came on seconds after. "Hey, Sirius, what'dya say we dance, eh?" As they danced a crowd began to form around them.

When the song was over the two stopped and looked around at the crowd. "Enjoy the show?" Andy asked loudly making most of the people scatter.

"So…" Snape said walking up to the two Gryffindors. "I knew something was going on between you two, but I never thought you would expose it in front of so many people who could tell on you."

"What the bloody hell are you talking about?" Sirius said walking up to Snape and glaring at him.

Snape's upper lip curled as he laughed and turned away with his small group of 'friends'. When he was out of sight Andy walked up beside Sirius.

"Ignore him." She said. "Come on lets dance."

The next dance the two did looked fairly sexual and neither of them realized what message they could have been sending out, for they saw each other as nothing but friends. That's when the rumors started and when lights were suddenly turned on. Everybody immediately stopped dancing and the music went silent. It must have been four thirty by now no one knew the exact time. About seven teachers flooded the area and the students scattered across the groups to get away.

Some students were caught but some got away, Andy and Sirius were part of the few who got away. They ran through the trees with about three other students, two Ravenclaw and one Slytherin. When they reached one part all five stopped for a breather.

"Did we lose them?" One Ravenclaw asked, who happened to be Tim.

"Yeah… I think." Andy said, trying to hide the fact that she was smelling for them.

"Good." The Slytherin girl said sliding down a tree trunk. Even the marauders knew there were a couple exceptions when it came to being a Slytherins and this girl, Liz, was one of them.

"Well I guess it was bound to happen." Maggie, the Ravenclaw girl, said. "Hey wait… Where's Roger?" Roger was her boyfriend.

"I don't know." Andy said looking around, Maggie began to get a little worried.

"You think he got away?" She asked.

"Of course." Liz said.

"Come on." Sirius said. "We should get a move on, standing here won't get us back to the castle."

"Speaking of which." Tim said looking around at the many trees. "Which way is back, we came from that way but we made several turns."

Andy turned her back to them for a second and sniffed the area, it was fairly hard but she got the general idea of which idea to go. "This way." She said.

"And what makes you so sure?" Liz asked standing up.

"I've been in here before." Andy tried and they bought it, well all but Sirius he just went along with it.

The five went into a light jog and about ten minutes later they could see the clearing and the stone walls of Hogwarts. "Oh thank Merlin." Liz said as they got out.

"I have to get back to my common room." Maggie said. "I have to make sure Roger is there." She sprinted to the castle, flung open the doors and disappeared.

"We better get in too." Tim said the rest of them did a fast walk to the doors. When they were just outside the doors Sirius glanced in a window and saw two teachers guarding the entrance.

"Wait!" Sirius said and pulled them all away from the doors. "We can't go in that way it's being guarded, come on this way." He lead them to one of the secret passages they discovered in their fourth year. "In there."

"What there, where does it go?" Tim asked.

"Inside the castle, now come on." He said and the four of them ran in. After four or five minutes of walking through a pitch black tunnel with only Tim and Sirius's wands to guide them they reached a dead end.

"Oh nice going, Black." Liz said. "Now what?"

"You don't trust me?" Sirius asked and felt along the wall after a few moments he found a small switch and pushed it making the doors slowly open. When they got out there were underneath the bottom stair case near the dungeons.

"You sure know your way around the school huh, Sirius?" Time asked as he stepped out.

"Okay now you two, I must ask you not to tell anybody about that passage. If you do there will be consequences." Sirius said to Liz and Tim.

"What about her?" Liz said pointing to Andy.

"She already knew." He said simply and shot them a smug look.

"Now do you swear on your lives? Cause I can guarantee you will not enjoy it the rest of your lives if you tell." Sirius said folding his arms across his chest.

"Now, Sirius, would I ever go behind your back?" Tim said.

"I don't know." Sirius said.

"Well I wouldn't." Tim said. "And I'm sure Liz would not either."

"Of course not, who do you think I am?" She asked looking taken back and shocked.

"Good." Sirius gave then one last glare before turning on his heal and heading up the stairs to his own common room.

Before Andy left she turned back around and faced them. "Keep in mind Sirius isn't the only one who can threaten your lives." She then turned back around leaving the two standing there looking a tad nervous.

Andy had to get in a small jog up the stairs to catch up with Sirius as he walked. "Hey, dude, wait up!" She called and he turned around.

"What is taking you so long?" he asked.

"Just had to clear something up." She said and slid past him leaving Sirius looking after her with an arched eyebrow.

When they got back to the Gryffindor Common Room only a few Gryffindors were still there. Most of them were students who got away from the party in time and did not get caught.

"Well look who finally showed." Said one of the Gryffindor girls. "So are the rumors true?"

"What rumors?" Andy asked plopping down on a free chair next to the fire.

"That you two are now going out?" She said. "Ever since the party it's been buzzing all around the castle."

"Ever since the party?" Sirius said. "It was no more then twenty minutes ago, how can things spread through the castle that fast and what are you talking about I have a girlfriend and she has a boyfriend." He said all in one breath.

"Trust me, hell would freeze over before I ever dated that clown." Andy said.

"Yeah… Hey!" Sirius said. "I am not a clown!"

"Think what you like." Andy said. "But listen to me, we were dancing nothing more, if Remus were there I would have forced him to dance with me. We are nothing but good friends."

"Very good friends." Said a boy which caused Andy to hurl a pillow at him.

After a half hour Andy and Sirius headed up to their own dorm rooms. Andy opened the door to see three girls glaring at her, especially Laura. "ANDY!" Laura moaned. "Is Sirius cheating on me with you?"

Andy closed her eyes and collapsed onto her bed. Great, she thought, now I have to explain it to these guys…

Over in the boys dorm When Sirius opened the door he was met by the boys looking a at him. "What?" Sirius asked. "Oh Merlin, let me get this straight! Me and Andy are not going out in any way shape or form!"

The three stared at him in confusion. "What are you talking about Padfoot?" James asked. "We just have to tell you Moony here found the right charm for the map."

"Oh…" Sirius said looking a little embarrassed.

"Padfoot…." Remus said stepping forward, crossing his arms and raising both eyebrows. "What exactly happened at the party tonight?"

Lisa: Yay a party! I'm so hyper now. I'm eatin' pizza and watchin' CATS can life get any better?

Laura: Yeah… a lot better…

Lisa: Shut you just don't appreciate theater.

Laura: Riiiight…

Lisa: Okay now time for review thingys **Sweet Southerner** and** L**! ….. Aw crap… I got pizza sauce on the key board…. Damn…. Oh and people I have to explain one thing, I got an e-mail from a friend asking about Andy's accent, yes it is southern but due to the fact she has lived in England most of her life it does have an english twist. She didn't have the english part when she first arrived in the story becasue then she wasn't really taken away from her family whom all have a southern accent, but once she got to Hogwarts she kinda adopted a english thing... does that make sence?


	82. Marauders Map

Lisa: Okay now to continue the…. Well I didn't really leave a cliff just kinda somthin' to wait for, eh?

Laura: Yeah…. Hey you guys wanna here a joke? Okay so these muffins-

Lisa: NOOOOO! NO! No…. no…… please…. No…..

Laura: …… okay…..

Lisa: _Trust me_ on this people, ya'll don't want to hear this… It's about zombie muffins….. just go ahead and read…..

Marauders Map

"What?" Sirius asked a little dumbfounded. "What happened?"

"Moony found the spell for the bloody map Sirius!" James yelled. "We can finish it! While you were out doing whatever you were doing we went down to the restricted second and I found this shelf in the very back with some books on it that we missed and presto! There's the answer."

"Great! Well done, Moony, ol' buddy." Sirius ruffled Remus's hair and Remus scrunched his nose as he flatted his hair back down to make it look good.

"Come over here." Remus said as he showed Sirius a passage in an old dusty book. "Memorize that and we can start. Did you really have to touch my hair?"

Sirius glanced over at Remus and raised an eyebrow. "Didn't know you were that concerned about your looks."

"I'm not." Remus said. "It's just… I like my hair to _not_ look like I was just electrocuted."

About ten minutes later Sirius had memorized the entire thing and kept mumbling it to himself over and over so that he would not forget.

"Ready Padfoot?" Peter asked.

"Don't talk to me I got this down good…" Sirius said quietly and still reciting it over and over again.

"Okay guys get your wands ready." Remus said as he placed the map in the middle of his bed. "Come over here and we starton three… One….

"Wait!" Sirius said. "On three or after three?"

"On three it works better." Remus said.

"Okay." Siruis said and went back to repeating it in his head.

"Okayso one...two…. three."

They all held their wands out and had it touch the map and recited the long incantation. It took about two minutes to finish it completely with the add ins for the special features on the map and when they weredone with itthe map glowed slightly. "Now." Remus said. "We pick a code how to get it open and close it."

"How about Sirius Forever…" Sirius said smiling. "What do you think? I think it has a nice ring to it."

"No." James said simply and after a few moments of silence spoke up. "Hey! What about 'We solemnly swear we are up to no good'? You guys remember that?"

"Yeah, haven't done that with the girls in ages." Sirius said.

"I like it." Peter said.

"Wait." Remus said. "Only one of us will be using the map at one point, most likely, and not needing another to open it with us. To me, it would look a bit foolish to have one person saying 'we solemnly swear we are up to no good' what about replacing 'we' with 'I'?"

"Makes a hell of a lot more sense." James agreed.

"So it's settled? 'I solemnly swear I am up to no good'?" Remus said looking around and everybody nodded. "Alright then next incantation."

This incantation was fairly short and they finished it within seconds. "Now a closing." James said. "I say 'mischief managed'."

"Makes sense." Sirius said and they recited the next spell. When they were finished only one thing was missing. "Wait now we need a title, I mean it can't just be called map. I say we call it 'Padfoot's Pride'."

Remus started at Sirius for a second. "You are such a bore…"

Sirius looked a little confused. "I'm a pig?"

"No Sirius, you're a bore." Remus tried again.

"I'm boring?"

"No."

"I'm confused…"

"Obviously."

"Um, Sirius." James said tapping Sirius on the shoulder. "I think it means you think you're all that, you know? That you're full of yourself."

"Oooohhhhh….. Well why didn't you just say so?" Sirius said.

Remus let out a long sigh.

"Why don't we just name it after us?" Peter asked. "The marauders?"

"That great, Wormtail!" James said. "The Marauders Map. Now _that _has a nice ring to it."

"I agree." Said Remus and he went a head and placed his wand on the map to make to cover. They couldn't see what it looked like because the ink was still completely invisible.

"So, wanna try thing thing out?" Sirius said.

"We have nothing to lose." James said and put his wand on the map. "I solemnly swear I am up to no good."

Right after he said it ink began to creep across the map and form words across the cover. During the incantation they said exactly what they wanted the map to say and do and what they said bagant o form and the boys read it out loud together.

"Messrs. Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs Purveyors of Aids to Magical Mischief Makers are proud to present the Marauders Map…" They read.

They all smile and opened the map up to see littleink dotswalking around and names above them of who that person was. After ten minutes of observing every corner of the map and looking at the various names Sirius spoke.

"Now _that_ is wicked." He said smiling.

"Hey look." Sirius pointed to a Snape set of feet flailing around and moving very fast.

"What the hell…" James said and Remus looked up to Sirius.

"Sirius, what the bloody hell did you do?" Remus asked with a crooked smile on.

"Just a small, little," Sirius cleared his throat. "Jelly legs jinx."

James and Peter began to laugh along with Sirius but Remus just sighed. "Now, Padfoot, was that really necessary?"

"Yes!" Remus raised his eyebrows. "Well you would have to if you saw the way he was looking at Andy. And it wasn't the 'filthy half breed' look either it was the 'after she passed he looked down' look that James got so good at with Lily."

"Well as much as I appreciate you standing up for Andy…" Remus had to bite his tongue because he really didn't know anything he would have done differently.

Sirius shot him a look that said 'told you so' and then looked down to the map. "Hey lookie here, Heather and Andy are coming back from the kitchens."

"Should we tell them about our little 'discovery' or let them find out?" James asked.

"I vote for telling." Remus said. "Laura won't do anything but probably smile but Andy and Heather would beat out sorry asses if we didn't tell." Remus said.

"Very true, and they would go easy on you Remus but not me and James. They both like you." Sirius said.

"Oh they like you too, it's just Andy is my girlfriend and therefore she doesn't hit me as much you, and Heather knows Andy would hit her if she hit me. If one of the girls were dating one of you, you would get the same treatment." Remus said folding up the map.

The four Marauders ran down the steps at top speed and when they entered the common room they found Heather busting out laughing and Andy had her face scrunched up, her eyes shut tightly and her tongue sticking out while biting it. She was trying to control the laughing but failing miserably.

"So what's so funny?" James asked as he walked in the room.

Heather opened her mouth to answer but Sirius got their first. "Run into Snape?"

"Yeah." Andy said finally getting her laughter under control. "How d'ya know?"

"Just guessing." Remus said. "So how was your trip to the kitchens?"

"How you guys know we went to the kitchens?" Heather asked sitting up both girls had now stopped laughing and looking at the four boys suspiciously.

Andy glared them while they smiled innocently. "What ya'll up to?" She asked.

"Oh nothing much." Peter said.

"Ya'll want me to beat ya upside yer head?" Andy asked. "Cause I'll do it if one of yous don't tell me wha's goin' on."

"Do you trust them, Moony?" Sirius asked putting his hand on his chin and rubbing it trying to look like he was thinking hard about it.

"Yes…" Remus said also with his hand on his chin. "I think I trust them, do you trust them Prongs?"

"Yes, Moony, I trust them how about you, Wormtail?" James said in the same pose.

"Yes." Peter said looking the same as the other three. "I believe I do."

Andy and Heather rolled their eyes at the boys and sighed. "So," Andy started. "Are we worthy of knowin' yer oh so wonderful secret?"

"Yes, the council and I have decided that you two Marauderetts are worthy of knowing our secret."

The girls once again rolled their eyes and sighed heavily signaling to the boys to cut the crap. "Okay then!" Sirius said and motioned for Remus to take out the map.

"Presenting the one and only…." Remus started as he took the map out from behind his back. "The Marauders Map!"

"The what?" Heather asked at the same time Andy said: "The who's what?"

"The Marauders Map." James said. "Here check it out." He said and handed them the parchment.

"There's nothing on here." Heather said.

"Yes there is just try and break the code." Sirius said slyly.

Andy moaned loudly and took out her wand knowing nothing good could come of this. "Because I am all powerful, sexy, queen of the world and kick total ass show me whatever the hell you got stored away in that little inanimate object brain of yers." She said as she tapped the map and words began to appear.

The first string of words came up from Mr. Moony. "Sorry, love, can't get in that way no matter how sexy and powerful you are and trust me you are."

Andy cocked her head and smirked as the next string came up by Mr. Prongs. "We won't be as kind as Mr. Moony sweet Andy, but we are terribly sorry to say you can't get in my demanding the inanimate piece of parchment."

She bit her tongue and refrained from saying anything as Mr. Padfoot came up. "Ha! You failed. Sorry babe, no secret for you haha! This is one thing you can't beat up to get what you want! HA!"

Andy opened her mouth slightly and glanced up at Sirius who seemed to shrink a little bit from Andy's quick glare and when she looked back down to the map Mr. Wormtail had his two cents in. "No can do honey, keep trying me and the rest would love to see your attempts."

Andy cleared her throat and held her tongue in the side of her mouth before speaking. "Well, you boys certainly did a number on this thing. So tell me where did ya'll get this old thing, eh? Zonko's? Outside contacts?"

"You got it all wrong, love." Remus said. "We made it, and it's not just a prank thing. It actually does something. See check this out."

Sirius placed his wand on the map. "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good."

Slowly the words began to appear on the map and Heather read over Andy's shoulder which she had to stand on the couch in order to do. "Messrs. Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs Purveyors of Aids to Magical Mischief Makers are proud to present the Marauders Map…. Hm, catchy."

"Cool isn't it?" James said walking over. "Open it up."

Andy did as told and what she saw amazed her, in the many folds of the map showed every inch of the Hogwarts and every single person on the grounds. "Holy crap… How the hell did ya'll do this…."

"Many, many hours of complicated spells and looking through a countless number of books." Remus said.

"Glad we weren't involved then." Andy said and heather nodded.

"We never would have tried this hard, probably end up going around looking for easy pranks, provoking Peeves a bit, sneaking off to the Three Broomsticks or Zonkos or somthingand maybe getting a bit drunk in the process." Heather said.

"We have a good life." Andy said nodding her head.

"_That's_ what you do in your free time?" Sirius asked.

"Wow." Peter said. "Never knew you were so…."

"Crazy." James finished.

"I had a hunch." Remus said looking to the other three marauders.

"Ya'll gonna tell Laura 'bout this little thing 'ere?" Andy asked handing the map over to Sirius.

"Guess we should, she might get mad if we don't." Sirius said. "Especially at me, she may not look it but believe me that kitten has claws." He often compared Laura to a cat.

Andy smiled and went up the stairs first with heather and they watched as the boys just ran straight up along the small edge of the wall. Over their six years of being in the school all four have mastered on how to get up to the girls dorm.

Lisa: I'm proud of me I foreshadowed in this! I have never done that before.

Laura: Yay! When will the foreshadowing event occur?

Lisa: Not for a few years…. And when you see it you defiantly will not know it but I will probably tell ya when it comes.

Laura: um yeah well okay **Sweet Southerner**… we're glad your dog's okay and **L **thanks for the reviews!


	83. Rules are Meant to be Broken

Lisa: Um…..

Laura: um….

Lisa: R and R…. um….. yeah….. okay I'm at a complete and total loss fer things to say right now, but i promise by the time I'm done writin' this I should have somthin'…..

Rules are Meant to be Broken

James slammed his head on the desk in front of him in frustration. They were all in History of Magic and they exam was hard, well not for Remus, Lily or Laura but for everyone who didn't study all day and night it was very hard. Remus glanced over to James when his head hit the table and Sirius glanced over to him as well and nudged him on the shoulder. When he lifted his head there was a small red circle on his forehead, Sirius stiffed a laugh by shoving his fist in his mouth.

Binns looked up at them and them sighed and looked back down to his work. Sirius still had his fist shoved in his mouth and when he was finally able to stop the laughter he took it out and wiped it on his robes.

When James still did not work on his paper Remus grabbed the back of his neck at the pressure point and James let out a silent short yell and looked over to Remus who was pointing down at James's paper and pointing to it. James sighed and dipped his quill in some ink before continuing to write again.

In one hour exams were finally over, for that class, and when Binns ordered everyone to put their quills down and bring their papers to the front of the class. And when they were done shoving their papers to the front they bolted out of the stuffy, hot classroom. The least someone could do was put a cooling charm in there.

"Oh Merlin that was torture." Sirius said and put his head on Laura's shoulder who patted him on the back in comfort.

"Are we dead yet?" Andy said and leaned against the wall and slid down. "Cause that would be really, really great righ' 'bout now."

"Almost." Remus said and grabbed Andy's arms andtried to pullher back up. "But we have to get to our next class."

"I don't wanna." She said and started stubbornly pulling back making it harder for Remus to pull her up. Finally he gave in and fell down to the ground next to her and sighed heavily looking over to her.

"Even I'm getting a little sick of this." He said sighing.

"Look we only have one more class." Heather said. "I think we can last that long… But Sirius," Sirius turned his head from Laura's shoulder. "I'm not to sure about you... your small, intellectully challengedbrain might not be able to handle it."

"Bugger off." Sirius said and stuffed his face back in Laura's shoulder.

"Oh, leave him alone." Laura said. "He tries his best."

"Hey…" Sirius said lifting his head up once again. "You're supposed to be defending me."

"I am." Laura said.

"Okay team! Next class!" James said using some of his Quidditch captain skills with them.

"Calm down Quidditch boy." Sirius said. "You may be chaser and captain but I'm beater and I have a heavy stick and I can beat you in the back of the head killing you and therefore I will be the new captain."

"I will quit the team if that happens I could never stand being under yer unholy, anti-feminist, inhumanerule." Andy said. "And if anyone would be the next captain it would be me, I'm a better beater then you."

"Are not." Sirius said.

"Are too."

"Are not."

"Are too."

"Are not."

"Are not." Andy said slyly.

"Are too." Sirius said and only after realizing his mistake. "Dammit!"

"Gotcha!" Andy said triumphantly. "Ha!"

"Okay children calm down." Laura said. "Now what class you we have next?" She asked having a dumb moment.

"Um… well we split up…" Heather said. "Sirius, James, Peter and Laura go to Divination."

"Why the bloody hell did I take that class?" James said.

"Because Lily's in it." Heather answered quickly before continuing but was interrupted again.

"Why did I take it?" Sirius asked.

"Because I'm taking it." Laura said.

"Right." He said.

"What about me?" Peter asked.

"Cause Sirius an' James are takin' it." Andy said.

"Oh…" Peter said nodding his head.

"_Anyway_," Heather said a little annoyed because they interrupted her. "Me, Andy and Remus have Muggle Studies."

"I swear that is the easiest class you will ever take." Andy said laughing a little.

"For us it is." Remus said. "We grew up around muggle stuff, but for people like Mikey the class is a bit hard." Remus said ending in a full laugh. Mikey was a boy in their class who grew up in a nearly pure blood family and knew nothing about muggles, he thought a television was a spell.

"Come on we better split." Heather said and they all nodded. Remus, Andy and Heather went one way to Muggle Study and Peter, James, Sirius and Laura headed over to Divination.

One hour later Andy was completely done with her exam and Remus and Heather were just finishing. They were the first ones done and they still had a full hour and a halfleft of the period. They sat there for ten minutes and weren't allowed to have anything out on their desk or do anything until everyone was finished.

Andy looking around biting the side of her mouth in annoyance. She noticed that Heather was doing the same and when they noticed each other looking, Heather smirked and Andy smiled evilly. They both stared at Remus for a minute or so until he looked up at both of them and gave questioning looks. Andy pointed to her watch and then the calendar on the wall, it was stillfive full days until full moon but they could pull it off. Remus dropped his shoulders and mouthed a no to her. Andy mocked a hurt look and stuck out her bottom lip. Remus sighed and gave a firm no but she continued the look until he gave in and finally nodded a little disapprovingly.

Andy smiled and motioned for him to come with her, when he met her half way up she whispered to him. "Let me do the talking." He nodded and they approached the desk.

"May I help you?" Their professor said looking up from his work.

"Um… yeah." Andy said quietly. "Ya know the moon is comin' an' me and Rem feel kinda woozy could we go to the hospital wing?"

"Oh of course, of course go right a head." He said motioning for them to go.

When they walked past Heather's seat Andy put five fingers up very discreetly, or at least she tried. Heather nodded slightly and looked back down to her work. When the two werewolves left the class Andy began to crack up while Remus looked on disapprovingly. "Oh com'on Rem, you and I both know you would have never lasted another hour and a half in that room."

"Perhaps but that was still the wrong thing to do." Remus said. "I was a prefect, I'm a sixth year…. Whatever! The point is I can not set a bad example."

"Oh honey, ya killed yer 'setting a good example' thing a long time ago." Andy said. "Live life to the fullest! Never regret a second of it and rules are meant to be broken!" She said smiling. "Yer a marauder you should know that, those are like the top three rules of bein' a pranker!"

"I do…" Remus said. "But how can you be so… carefree and…."

Andy smiled and walked over top him. "Cause I dun let things get to me; I mean who the hell cares? Life after school I'll admit it'll be hell so why not live now an' enjoy it? And by the way, life after school will suck but at least you'll be there with me." She leaned in and kissed Remus on the lips.

When they pulled apart he let out a heavy sigh. "Well…. I just completely forgot what I was worried about."

"That's what I like to 'ear." Andy said and smiled just as Heather walked though the door.

"Oh come on, I have to come out at this bloody time?" She said throwing her arms up and turning away.

"Dun worry, we're done." Andy said and let go of Remus's collar. "How'dya get out?"

"Told him I was having 'lady problems'." Heather said grinning. "You may have you're times of the month but I have mine as well."

"Hey I get two and it sucks." Andy said.

"Come on!" Remus said. "I really don't need to hear this!" He covered his ears and turned away from the two girls.

"So," Heather said. "Where to?"

"Wonder where Peeves is…" Andy said with a smirk on.

They both smiled and began wandering though the halls looking for the annoying prank pulling poltergeist.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Fifteen minutes earlier in another classroom Sirius was sitting in a chair in the divination room across from the teacher. Laura, Peter and James had already done theirs, Laura looked happy, James looked a little annoyed and Peter looked terrified when they came out. Sirius sighed as she asked him another question.

"Okay now, what do you see in the crystal ball?" Malerina , the professor, asked in a mystical voice. She had long white hair and many, many beads around her neck with long colorful sashes on. Most people suspected she wouldn'e be the teacher much longer because she was pushing her late nineties.

"Um…." Crap, he thought to himself, all I see is smoke…er… fog or maybe smoke? Shit I have to start talking soon um… What can I say? "I see…. A…. a thing….."

"What kind of thing my dear, an animal? An omen?" She asked.

"Um… it looks like a animal…" He said. "Like a dog…" That was the first thing that popped in his head with him being a dog animagus.

"A dog…." She started in the ball for a moment and smiled. "You may have a gift, dear."

Sirius raised his eyebrows and smiled a little bit, I was just guessing, he thought, and I was right! He was pulled out of his thoughts when the professor started speaking to him again. "Dear, what kind of dog, a mean on? Maybe a injured one."

Dammit! I have to go in detail. "It's just standing there looking... strong…?" He guessed.

"Strong? Hmmm…" She wrote a few things down on her parchment.

What are you writing? Sirius said to himself craning his neck a little and when she looked up he quickly pulled his head back and smiled. Yeah… I wasn't doing a thing… Just sitting here looking good… am I done? Am I done? Am I done? Oh Merlin please _tell_ me I'm done.

"You're done, thank you for coming."

Oh thank the great God above I'm done! Yes! No more of this bloody class I'm done! He may have had an outburst in his head but his expression never changed from the calm smile. He walked out of the classroom sighing heavily. "Oh Merlin I hate that class." He sad once he was out of hear shot with the teacher and the door was shut."

"Don't worry we all do." James said patting his friend on the back.

"I think it's a great class!" Laura said.

"Oh you just think that because you're good at it." Peter said folding his arms he was a little jealous because he was so bad at the class.

"I'm not that good." She said blushing a little bit and hiding her face slightly in Sirius's chest.

"Don't be modest you're a regular seer… Just go all crazy on me okay like old Malerina in there." Sirius said.

"Don't worry Siri, I'll never be that crazy." Laura said and kissed Sirius on the cheek.

"Okay guys, I can't just sit around here all day…"James said butstopped when he saw Lily walk in the room to take her test and Sirius rolled his eyes at James. He then started up again when she disappeared. "And not do anything, I say we get outta here and…. Hell I don't know wander the school."

"Why not."Sirius said.

"Sounds good to me." Peter said.

"But wouldn't that be cutting the rest of the class?" Laura asked timidly.

"No… Just taking a break… a leave if you will." Sirius said. "It's only cutting if you never show up and besides rules are meant to be broken."

"That doesn't sound to convincing." Laura said.

"Come on." James said. "She won't notice, heck she can barley tell who sits in the front row."

"Maybe…" Laura said but the three boys were already walking out the door. "Hey guys! Wait!" She said and ran out the door after them.

"Told you it would work." Sirius said as they walked down the halls at a fast pace as Laura ran up behind them. "Hey, baby, what took you so long?" He said as he put his arm around Laura's waist.

"Why did you leave without me?" Laura said.

"We didn't leave without you." Sirius said.

Seeing that it was pointless to argueLaura stopped and Sirius looked around. "Hey wonder where Peeves is…"

"I don't know around here somewhere." James said looking around. "Maybe down by the great hall… he usually hangs out there."

"Okay then, mate, let's get going!" Sirius said. They walked for five minutes before turning a corner and running directly into three student who were skipping out of the rest of class themselves.

"Oi!" Sirius said and then realized who they ran into. "Hey, what's up? How did you guys get outta class?"

"Time of the month." They all answered at the same time.

"Remus, it doesn't sound like anything when it's just you saying it… but when you say it with two girls it's kinda weird."

"I went on that certain monthly too though." Andy said. "Not my girl monthly Heather did that one."

"I really don't need to hear this!" Sirius said covering his ears along with Remus, James and Peter.

"None of us do." Remus said.

"Oh please dun ya think yer a little old fer this?" Andy said. "It's nothin' ya didn't know."

"Yeah but we don't need to hear it again." James said still covering his ears.

"Okay we're done, but back to buissiness, we were lookin' fer Peeves right?"

"Yes." Sirius said nodding. "We should go look for him by the Great hall."

"Sounds like a plan to me." James said and the seven students walked down the deserted halls, occasionally they would find a couple students walking down the hall on a bathroom break or something but other then that they were completely silent and the only noise was the taping of their shoes and their talking.

"Peeves!" Heather called out. "Oh Peevesy! Where oh where have you gone?"

Suddenly the loud high pitch evil laugh of Peeves rang out in the hall. "I think we found him." Remus said looking around for the poltergeist. Peeves floated into the area and grinned at the six students. None of them really liked peeves and Peeves didn't really like them but they always helped each other out with various pranks and tricks. They often relied on Peeves for a distraction while doing something and sometimes they provided a distraction for Peeves. Although they never really figured out why he needed a distraction.

"What can I do for Potty and friends?" He asked doing little spins in the air around them.

James flinched at the name he really did not like it but responded none the less. "We have free time and just got board so we thought we could come and bug you."

"An' ask if you've seen anythin' we could do some critical damage to." Andy said.

"Loopy's girl needs help with causing damage does she? I believe I saw some lose chandeliers a few floors up I did." He said hanging upside down above their heads.

"Maybe something that we wouldn't have to pay for once we did it." Remus said.

"Loony Loopy Lupin doesn't want to pay for things does he?"

"Ya know what screw you." Andy said. "We can find somethin' to do without causing the school to collapse in the process."

Peeves laughed again and then flew off threw the wall and with an insane giggle echoing the area. "That was no help at all!" Heather said pointing to the wall Peeves just flew through.

"What do we do now?" Laura asked.

"Hagrid?" Sirius said looking between the other five students.

"Sure, why not?" They all said and headed out the heavy wooden doors and over to Hagrids hut outside.

Lisa: Okay I just have to say one thing, that little 'talk' between Remus and Andy when they got outta class I have no idea where that came from. It's basically a filler, didn't really mean fer it to happen I was gonna put somthin' like "and a few minutes later Heather walked out" but I just kept typing and that came up fer some reason.

Laura: Yeah… she often does that those fingers never stop.

Lisa: Uh-huh…. Well **Sweet Southerner **and **L** love ya! And I love all ya'll who read this piece of crap I pull out of my over active imagination.


	84. Run Away

Lisa: And once again another year is over.

Laura: Aww… So sad.

Lisa: But we still have one more chapter until that happens for sure so read on and enjoy! And by the way, Sirius has quite a potty mouth but it's to be expected, I think those are the words of choice I would use in the situation as well. But I would advise little children not to read, no learning of new words for you. Yeah and I'm boosting up the rating a bit, but just for this chappie.

Run Away 

It was their last day in school before they all got on the train and headed back home. Most of the students were celebrating the end of the year and end of school, the seventh years were all having a party out by the lake. They did that every year and it seemed that the professors knew about it, but they never broke it up or at least the students think Dumbledore told then not to break it up.

The four marauders were in their dorm packing their things up for the year, Sirius was putting his things together slowly. He was dreading to go back home, he just got a letter from his cousin Andromeda that his father was demoted at the ministry for preaching prejudice ideas to the public. His mother and father were already mad at him for dating Laura, thanks to Regulus who told them but now he couldn't mess up once or he was risking getting locked up in his room.

"Alright," Remus said snapping the latches on his trunk. "I'm done packing, how are you guys fairing?"

Peter moaned as he continued to look for a missing sock. James snapped his trunk together after sitting on it to make everything fit and gave Remus the thumbs up. Sirius seemed to be packing slower then usual and the other three marauders knew exactly why.

"You only have to last aone and a halfor two weeks topsPadfoot, then you get to come over to my house for a few weeks then go back for your Hogwarts letter and stuff. But even that come only a few days before we leave I think you can last." James said.

"I don't know." Sirius said packing some of his last things, one was a picture of him and Laura. "You've never seen father pissed as anything, and trust me I'm not to sure you want to."

"You can make it." Remus said. "I had to live with dad when he went all prejudice on me."

"Yeah but you were little, or at least little enough, I'm old enough for my father to scream and yell at me to the ground and them some." Sirius said as he put the last thing in his trunk and locked it. "Well let's get down there."

The four boys walked down to the Common Room where Andy and Heather were in an intense game of thumb wrestling. Laura and Lily were watching with some amusement on how the girls somehow made their way on the floor with their arms stretched out still thumb wresting and their other hands slapping each other and trying to get the other to lose.

Eventually they stopped thumb wresting and began to just fight on the floor, not seriously though.

Sirius walked up next to them and threw his arms up in the air. "Cat fight!" He yelled.

Andy and Heather immediately stopped and glared up at him. "You have got to be kiddin' me." Andy said getting up.

Sirius had a goofy smile on but then saw that he was the only one smiling he backed down. "So you guys ready?" he asked trying to change the subject.

"Yeah," heather said getting up as well and motioning to four trunks next to the portrait hole. "We're all packed and it's time for summer."

"Oh hell yeah." Andy said and she and Heather did a little dance.

"Come on, we better get going, don't want the train to leave without us." Remus said and grabbed his trunk. The rest did the same and they walked in an almost straight line all the way to the front of the school.

When they got outside most of the students were already getting on in the carriages. So they got one of the last ones, luckily it was one of the few ones that were still empty. The ride to the station was quite uneventful, one boy did trip out of the carriage while he was stepping out but that was about it.

While they were on the train nothing special happened, they were expecting Snape to give them a hard time but he never did. Peter fell asleep half way through and no one could blame him, he spent half the night hitting on a girl that he, sadly, never got.

Andy and Heather continued their thumb wresting tournament, but forgot to count who won and who lost so by the time they got home they just called it a tie. Lily was amazed on how serious and dangerous a thumb wrestling tournament could get. They all scrambled off the train onto Platform 9 ¾ as fast as they could all of them looking for their parents except Sirius who just had his arms crossed and his trunk next to him. Laura gave him a quick kiss and she and Andy went off to hind her mother. Remus patted him on the shoulder and went off with Peter to find their parents. He stood like that talking with James for a few minutes until James spotted his parents and walked off to them promising Sirius he could get his parents to let Sirius come over a bit earlier then he usually did.

When most of the parents were gone he spotted a woman arriving at the platform late with long black hair. She had a stern, angry look on and she had Regulus standing beside her. Sirius sighed and drug his trunk over to them.

"It's about time." Mrs. Black said acidly. "Was thinking of just leaving you here."

"You should have." Sirius mumbled.

"Don't you dare talk to me like that boy!" She said sharply and pushed Sirius ahead of herself. "Now go, we're flooing back from the Leaky Cauldron."

Sirius walked into the Leaky Cauldron and over to an open fireplace to flew, most of the other ones were being used by parents taking their students home. At one of them he spotted Andy and her brother. Her mom must have not been able to take her and Laura. Speaking of Laura he didn't see her, she must have already left. When Andy spotted Sirius she shot him a sympathetic look and mouthed 'hang in there' before stepping into the floo network.

Sirius sighed and was pushed out of the way by Regulus who used the powder Sirius had already thrown in for himself. "Number Twelve Grimmauld Place." He said with a smirk on.

Sirius gave him a nasty look as he disappeared in the flames and prepared his own flew. "Well hurry up!" His mother said behind him. Sirius rolled his eye and stepped in the fireplace, he called his address and was transported to his 'home'.

When he got there he looked around at the dark, musty place he unfortunately had to call his home he thought it almost reminded him of the dungeons at Hogwarts. He slowly walked away from the fireplace as his mother got in and she wiped the ash off her robes. She stood up straight when she was done and glared at Sirius. "Well go make yourself useful!" She said and walked into the kitchen.

When she left Sirius walked up the stairs and mimicked her out loud in a high, rough voice. When he reached his bedroom he threw his trunk on the ground and sat on his bed. To him this was the best room in the house, and honestly it was. He had pictures everywhere of him and the rest of the marauders and even a few of the marauderetts, he never told anyone about the abundance of pictures but it was because he really did think of them as his real family.

The first one on his nightstand was him and Laura at Andy's house when he, Remus and James came to visit. James took that picture and every now and then you could see Andy and Heather poke their heads in the picture and make a funny faces only to be pulled out by Remus.

Another was all seven of them at James's house they were all smiling and occasionally Heather would smack James or Sirius of the back of the head. They would look around confused for a moment but then they would just continue to smile at the camera. Sirius smiled at these pictures, they often took him out of the horrific reality that was his life until he went over to James's house.

Another one he found quite amusing and had to steal Peter's camera to get a shot of it. Andy was the center of attention with Heather behind her looking a little shocked and Remus was next to Andy. She was trying to get him to show off with her, due to the fact that she was a werewolf and her bones reformed twice a month she was flexible and so was Remus, but he didn't like to advertise it. In the picture she was standing onone foot with the other high above her head and she would lean forward and grab her foot with her hand. She was talking to Remus this whole time trying to get him to do it with her but she never succeeded.

Eventually Sirius fell asleep in his bed only be woken up two hours later by his father yelling his name. "Sirius Orion Black!" he yelled up the stairs.

Sirius sighed and got up he ran his hand through his hair to fix it before he went down the stairs. When he got down to the bottom he saw his father standing at the foot of the steps waiting for him. "Yes, father?" He said in a tired worn out voice. "How can I be of service?"

"Don't be a smart mouth." He snapped. "The Malfoy's are coming over tomorrow evening and I don't want you to be a nuisance, don't speak unless you're spoken to, don't move unless you're asked and don't be a smart ass."

"Yes." Sirius said agreeing to the procedure he had to fallow every time someone came over and basically every time he was around other people.

"Yes, what?" Mr. Black said glaring down at his oldest son.

"Yes, _Sir_." Sirius said smugly.

Mr. Black noticed this and folded his arms in front of his chest. "Just for that go do the dishes."

"Isn't that what we have a house elf for?" Sirius asked returning the glare his father was giving him.

"Yes, but he's up cleaning your mess of a room." He said. "If you could just keep that place up their straight maybe you wouldn't have to do any labor."

"I doubt that." Sirius said and walked into the kitchen, sure enough their was a whole pile of dishes. It was like they let them purposely build up just for him. After the first few plates were done he regretted not bringing his wand down with him, he always brought it with him why did he decide not to bring it this one time?

"Sirius!" He heard his mothers cold, high pitch voice come from the living room.

"Yes, mother?" Sirius called back.

"We're going to Knockturn Ally to buy your brother some things." She yelled and he heard the door slam behind them as they left.

"When was the last time they went to Knockturn Ally to buy me something…?" Sirius said to himself. He thought about it, and it was right before his first year at Hogwarts just a few days after he got his letter. This was also the day he met James, at this point he never really realized how bad his parents were until he talked to James and got a completely different view on things. He sighed and took the opportunity to run up the stairs and retrieve his wand while nobody was home.

When he walked in his room he looked on his desk and did not find his wand instead he found Kreature glaring at him. "Where's my wand?" He demanded.

"Misstress told me to hide it until you finished your chores, Sir." Creature responded smugly.

Sirius hated this house elf with a passion and glared right back. "Tell me where my wand is you stupid elf." He said. Kreature continued to stare he was obviously not going to tell him anything. Sirius growled and grabbed the house elf. "Tell me where my wand is now!" He demanded.

"Temper, temper Sir, we wouldn't want Mistress to find out what you've been doing now would we?"

"You don't know anything." Sirius said looking the elf up and down. Kreature smiled and looked to Sirius's trunk which was now opened and had there were various prank ideas and notes scattered all over the floor next to it. "You went through my trunk!" Sirius yelled. "How dare you!"

"Mistress ordered it." Kreature said not seeming to care that Sirius was about to rip his head off.

Sirius dropped the elf to the floor and picked up all his parchment, he sighed in frustration. Kreature had a lot on Sirius now, if he told Sirius knew his father would kill him.

Sirius eventually found his wand after roaming the house for an hour looking for it. He finished the rest of the dished with a few flicks of the wand so they would do themselves, now he had lots of time on his hands, he went in the living area and sat on the couch. He looked around and realized just how empty his home was and how much dark arts antiques lying around.

"Sirius?"

Sirius said up and looked around startled, when he didn't see anybody he assumed his mind was playing tricks on him. But then he heard it again.

"Sirius? You there?"

Now he knew he heard something, he stood up and looked around. The voice sounded a bit like James and then he remembered the two way mirror he had forgotten that it was in his robes. Sirius reached I his robes and retrieved the mirror.

"Prongs, mate, you scared me."

"Heh, so how are you doing? Dead yet?" James asked from the mirror.

"Almost…" Sirius said and sighed."Father just made me do dishes, but I found my wand so I didn't have to do them all my hand. It royally sucked."

"I would think." James said.

The two friends talked for another hour until Sirius saw green flames appear in the fireplace. "Crap gotta go." He said and quickly put the mirror away as he ran up the stairs and pretended that he went to bed. He laid there pretending that he was asleep for hours until he actually did.

When Sirius woke up he realized he woke up a little later then he normally did. The day went by fairly uneventful, the Malfoy's came over at around five and stayed until nine. Unfortunately Lucius had to bring Narcissia with him; Sirius was never really that fond of her. But everyone had a good time by dark, evil wizard standards all Sirius did was stare at the wall and be silent. No one talked to him, he talked to no one. When they were gone Lucius gave him a nasty disapproving look and Sirius returned it. Unfortunately his father noticed this and when they left gave him a hard, cold glare.

"You were doing fine, but then you had to ruin it for yourself didn't you, boy?" He said moving forward to Sirius.

"I don't know what you mean, Sir." Sirius said standing his ground as his father approached.

"Don't play with me, I saw that look you gave. You will be respectful to them, and all their family for they have proven that their better then you in every way possible. They worship the fact that they are noble pure bloods, you however continue to associate with blood traitors, half bloods and even muggle borns! Do you know what this does to our family's pride?" His father yelled in Sirius's face.

Sirius glared up at him. "Pride?" Sirius asked quietly. "You don't know what pride is, you think you're so great but your scum. And so is this whole dammed family with only a few exceptions, you think you have such great ideas and thoughts but if they're so great why did you get demoted? Huh? Why is it that no one else agrees with these terms! If being a pure blood is so damn, fuckin' great why is it that there are hardly any left!" Sirius yelled in his fathers face.

Mr. Black stared at his for a moment and without warning pulled back his fist and punched Sirius in the face. Sirius's head flew back and his hair fell in front of his face, he was breathing hard but raised his head back up none the less, he had taken worse from Snape. But Mr. Black didn't stop there, he back handed Sirius twice, this time fairly hard and Sirius fell to the floor. When Sirius looked back up his father was glaring daggers at him and Mr. Black grabbed the back of Sirius's hair and pulled hard.

"Don't you ever dare speak like that to me again." He said. "Get up to your room and don't come down until you're ready to apologize." He let go and Sirius stumbled backwards rubbing the back of his head.

"Well then I guess I'm never coming back down." Sirius said wiping a line of blood away from his mouth. And with that Sirius stomped off up to his room, I don't need to deal with this. He thought he grabbed his trunk and threw a few things in it but just as he was about to leave he watched the door knob disappear. His parents had done thisa few timesbefore, the only way to open the door was to open it from the other side now. He didn't know any spell that could undo this.

He sighed and laid back in his bed, after a few minutes he noticed the pain on his mouth and cheek. When Sirius sat up he glanced over in his mirror and noticed a nasty looking cut in his lip and a large bruise forming under his eye and cheek. Shame he didn't know as many healing charms as Remus, he could sure use them now.

Eventually he fell asleep and when he woke up it was around ten in the morning, father must be off to work by now, and mother is probably out with her friends for the day. Merlin knows where Regulus went off to. Sirius thought. He walked over to the door to leave, usually they only kept the spell on over night but when he reached for it, it wasn't there. He banged on the door a few times and realized he was still trapped in the room.

"Bloody hell…." Sirius said and leaned up against the back of the door, he stole a glance in the mirror and noticed that his lip was once again bleeding and it was running down his chin and onto his neck. His eye was looking terrible it was swollen and horribly black and blue and his cheek almost that whole side of his face was colored. His father had hit him before but the worst he ever got was a bloody nose or a small black and blue mark. It was never like this.

He was actually scared, if he was like this it would only get worse, he knew it. The next time father got mad would probably be soon, he had a real temper problem. Sirius would never admit it but he got his short temper from him. He stayed in his room all day until it got dark out no one came back, how long were they going to keep him in there? After an hour of thinking things threw he grabbed his wand and pointed it at the door. He shouted a jinx at it that he used with Snape in a duel once and the door blasted open.

"Now why haven't I ever tried that sooner?" He said to himself and grabbed all the pictures and robes in his room along with his books, broom and he whistled to his pet owl that was perched on his bed. He opened his eyes and hooted. "Come on, we're getting out of here."

The owl hooted happily and flew out of the room and down the hall. Sirius packed the last of his things and ran after him. When he ran out the front door the night air hit him and he mounted his broom, he didn't care if anybody saw him. Sirius knew exactly where he would go to, he went up high or higher then he normally did and let the cool air hit his still swollen bruised face but he also felt his lip open up again and drops of blood get blown away by the wind.

After an hour of flight he was reaching his destination, the lights were still on, good, they were awake. His owl knew where he was going and flew in the open upstairs window. When Sirius landed he was a few yards away from the door and he knocked on the door a little hesitantly and tried to keep his head down as much as possible.

"Sirius!" Mrs. Potter exclaimed as she opened the door. "What are you doing here? Is everything okay? My dear, are you okay?" Just like her. Sirius thought, she's always concerned about me. James's parents were older then his own, they had James laterin life but they really didn't act their age at all.

"Hello, mum." Sirius said, a couple of years ago the Potters had insisted that Sirius call them mum and dad from now on. And Sirius really did consider them his parents, they acted like real parents unlike his own.

"Why is your head down?" She said as James walked up to the door.

"Sirius." He said. "Are you okay?"

Sirius resisted the urge to laugh, just like his mum. He thought. "Actually I was wondering if I could possibly stay here." He asked.

"Of course, honey, but only if you tell me why you're keeping your head down." She then lifted Sirius's chin up only to find dried blood on his chin and his right eye and cheek swollen and bruised badly. "Oh my Lord… Who did this?"

Sirius avoided her and James's eyes but in doing that he told them who did it. James stared open mouthed, he knew that Sirius had bad parents but he didn't know they beat him. Mrs. Potter covered her mouth with her hand and ushered Sirius in.

"Why didn't you ever tell us? Your father is working late at the ministry tonight but as soon as he gets home I'll tell him and we can have all this taken care of."

"No!" Sirius said abruptly. "I mean no… It would probably be best you didn't say anything, you'll destroy his reputation, and I know father he'll want revenge and he'll get it by any means necessary. Besides, no one was hurt… badly. And they won't even care I'm gone, they'll hardly notice if anything they'll thank Merlin I left."

"That's horrible…" Said Mrs. Potter as she cast a few healing charms on Sirius. "But if it's what you really think would be best…"

"Yeah, that would be best." Sirius said as Mrs. Potter finished healing his wounds.

"Now you two run along," Mrs. Potter said obviously worried about what happened but didn't want to push it.

The two marauders ran up the stairs and into James's room. Sirius, bloody hell mate, what happened? I just talked to you."

"Yeah… I gave Lucius the wrong look and father didn't like it." Sirius said not really wanted to talk about it.

"So you get hit?"

Sirius shrugged. "But the good news is I yelled at father and cursed him off, none of those pure blood bastards will ever hear from me again, ever!"

James smiled and patted his friend on the back. The stayed up and talked for the next hour or so until they heard the door open and Mr. Potter come home. The two boys snuck over to the steps and crept down and listened in on the conversation. Just as they suspected they were talking about Sirius. They heard Mr. Potter get angry and Mrs. Potter try and calm him down. Sirius bit his lip that still had a small cut on it and glance over at James.

They decided that they had heard enough and went back up the stairs, they realized it was beginning to get late so they went to bed without another word.

Lisa: That was depressing…

Laura: A lot of your stuff is.

Lisa: True. But you can't say I didn't warn you about Sirius's mouth?

Laura: You did and **L**, **Sweet Southerner**, **LunarDog**. We love ya.

Lisa: Well maybe not LunarDog we hate ya go to hell. Just kidding, just kidding but anyway people congrats to me, this was my longest chapter ever, with almost 4500 words!

Laura: Yay!

Laura: um…. Okay….


	85. Deep Dark Secret

Lisa: And once again we're back for the funny, filler summer chappie!

Laura: It's like a tradition, except last time you killed my family.

Lisa: I'm sorry it had to be done and just a warning for everyone else they're not the last people to die in this story.

Laura: oh…….

Lisa: But thankfully that won't happen right now!

Laura: Yay!

Deep, Dark Secret

James sat in his room fiddling with his swim trunks, the string had fallen out once again. He had been trying to do this for a half hour. Sirius had tried to tell him to just use his wand and get it over with, but unfortunately Hogwarts didn't teach their students how to fish string through trunks. Another bad thing his parents weren't home, they went out for the day and told him that he could invite the 'gang' (as they put it) over.

Sirius was waiting to go out to the river they found behind James's house last year when they were racing on their brooms. It was a good half hour walk out there but they figured they would all meet out there on brooms. Heather was staying over Andy and Laura's for a few days while her parents were away for the week. The only one who couldn't make it was Peter, his schedule was always full during the summer. His parents were big with the social stuff and they always had him meeting new friends for dinner.

"Come on Prongs." Sirius moaned as he paced the room already in his swimming trunks while James sat on his bed still in his boxers trying to get the string through.

"Gimmie a minute." He said as he stared at the sting as if he was trying to mentally force it through.

"I'm not going to wait for you much longer, mate." Sirius said folding his arms and staring down at James.

"Then don't." James said and looked over to the clock on his nightstand. "Okay they'll all start meeting there in five minutes just go I'll catch up with you."

"Fine, I'll see you in a bit then?" Sirius said without hesitation and grabbed his broom from the wall.

"Yup…" James said a little distracted.

"Right." Sirius said quickly and flew out the open window in James's bedroom. It wasn't a very long flight there when he looked around he didn't see any other people flying at that time so he assumed he was either the first one their or they were already there.

When he landed he leaned his broom up against a tree and looked around he didn't see anybody else. Sirius shrugged and stepped in the water, it was surprisingly warm before he went in all the way he paused and turned around sharply swearing he heard something behind him but nothing was there. He turned back around and was holding unusually tight on the edge when he got to the deeper part of the water.

About ten feet away from Sirius, two prankers were staring at their victim. Heather and Andy had arrived together; Laura would be a little late, she couldn't find her swimsuit. Andy volunteered one of hers but Laura argued they showed too much but Andy argued with 'I'm sure Sirius wouldn't mind'.

Heather and Andy crept along the trees and slowly got closer to Sirius. When they were a couple feet closer heather picked up a decent sized rock and threw it high above Sirius's head, when it landed on the other side of the river Sirius sharply turned his head to see what the noise was. Andy and Heather smirked and ran over to him quickly stepping on his hands that were still holding onto the side.

"Ahh!" Sirius yelled out and fell into the water, but what happened was not what they expected. When he went under he didn't come back up. After a couple seconds he reappeared flailing around in the water.

"Think he can swim?" Andy asked in a monotone with a blank expression on.

"No." heather replied with the same tone and look on.

"We should help him." Andy said.

"Yeah…" Heather said as they watched Sirius thrash around.

"You do it."

"Why me?" Heather yelled breaking their unusual calmness in the situation.

"Cause I dun' feel like it!"

"Do something!" Sirius yelled when his head surfaced.

"Urg, fine!" Heather yelled as he slid in the water and swam out to where Sirius was, she grabbed his hair and dragged him to the edge of the river. When she got out Sirius fallowed her and Heather rang her hair out while Sirius coughed up water.

The two girls looked at him until he was finished coughing and glared up at them. "What the hell was that?" He yelled.

"I'm not sure you should be the one askin' that question." Andy said smirking.

"What?" Sirius said defensively. "I can swim!"

"Is that the new technique nowadays? The flailing fish? " Heather asked.

"You've seen me swim!" Sirius yelled.

"Now that I think 'bout it… no we haven't… we've seen ya in the ocean clutching a boogie board and when you didn't have one ya never went out past yer chest, we've seen ya in the river, but always in the shallow part." Andy said.

"And once again never going in past your chest." Heather said. "We've seen you in the lake at Hogwarts but never to far in. You can't swim can ya?"

"I can swim." He said again.

"Should we push ya in to clarify tha'?" Andy said moving to push Sirius in.

"No! I mean what the hell?" Sirius said.

"Why didn't you ever say anything?" Heather asked.

"Why do you think? This is likethe biggest secret ever!"

"Oh yeah, ya rank real high on the secret meter, mine is just down at the bottom. Everyone has my secret. But I have to admit… a seventeen year old boy not able to swim is pretty damn bad." Andy said laughing.

"Shut up!" He snapped. "Don't tell anyone."

"Oh come on, you can't go through life not being able to swim." Heather said.

"Yeah," Andy said sharing a look with Heather. "We could help."

Sirius looked between them and saw their sly looks. "Sorry I don't makes deals with the she-devils."

"Oh Sirius you hurt us with your words." Heather said holding her heart. "We just want to help a friend in need." Sirius gave her a yeah right look. "Well of course we would ask for a few things in return."

"And here we go." Sirius said.

"You would of course have 't treat us with the proper respect we so disserve." Andy said. "And do our homework for some time."

"Take the blame for a few mild school pranks." Heather added.

"And admit tha' I'm the better beater."

"No way you're all crazy! I'm not doingall that!"

"Well then be prepared to be exposed to _everybody_ on this continent." Andy said.

"You wouldn't dare." Sirius said.

"Wouldn't we?" Heather asked leaning forward.

"Fine…." He said. "But _no_ making fun of me."

"We wouldn't dream of it." Andy said just as James, Remus and Laura landed on the ground.

"What kept you three?" Sirius said.

"Well," Remus started. "I dropped by to see if you two left yet and I found Prongs here struggling to get the string in his trunks I tried to help and failed until Laura saw us in the window and decided to free us of the horrific burden."

"She really saved the day." James said.

"I try." Laura said smiling. "So what have you guys been up to?"

"Sirius can't swim." Andy said, Sirius shot her a nasty look and she smirked a little and shrugged. "Ya'll know I can't keep a secret."

"You can't swim?" James asked smiling slightly.

Sirius bit the side of his mouth and leaned back against a rock. "No," he said stiffly avoiding eye contact with anybody. But then turned back and looked everybody right in the eye. "I can't swim." He finished acidly.

"Well it makes sense." Laura said standing up for Sirius. "Considering where he grew up and stuff, where would he learn really?"

"Thank you." Sirius said putting his arm around his girlfriend.

"Okay, this is all very touchin' an' everythin' but I really wanna get swimin'." Andy said; she already began to climb up a tree that canopied over the river a little.

"Agreed, but where you going?" Heather called up.

"Wanna see if I can do a swan dive." Andy yelled back.

"Oh I can!" Heather said and started to climb up as well. "Can you?" She asked Andy.

"Dun' know yet." Andy said. "But there's a first fer everything righ'?"

"Andy, no." Remus said seeming to be the only one with a level head. "You'll kill yourself for sure and to be honest I really don't wanna date a dead girl."

"Oh ya won't." Andy saidlooking down at him. "It'll take more then a little water and a broken neck or spine or whatever to kill off Andromeda Volk."

"I sure hope so." Remus said a little worried as Andy climbed up further with heather close behind.

"Don't worry about her, mate." Sirius said walking up to Remus and putting his arm around his shoulders and grinning like an idiot. "She's right the only thing that can kill her is a silver bullet."

"I heard tha'!" Andy yelled.

Heather and Andy reached the top and Andy leaned over the side. "I know I can do a regular dive from likesixor sevenfeet but I dun' know 'bout a swan dive from fifteen feet."

"Oh it's easy, it's just a regular dive with this little fwa thing with your arms and then this shwa archy thing with your back." Heather said making some hand movements.

"Heather, tha' was so informative." Andy said giving Heather a blank look. "But I think I got it." The two girls prepared to dive with Andy glancing at Heather a couple times before they jumped Andy was a little late but succeeded in a decent dive, Heather's form was much better but seeing as how she was more experienced they were expecting it. "Whoa! Oh hell yes!" Andy screamed as she surfaced. "I am so cool!"

"But I'm so much cooler." Heather said. "I saw that little thingy you did, you messed up."

"Oh please I so did not mess up." Andy said as she and heather swam over to the edge and crawled out.

"You were late, and you didn't arch your back enough I told you about the shwa archy thing!" Heather shot back and now both girls were glaring at each other.

"Okay that's enough, you both looked good." James said breaking up the verbal fight.

"No, no Prongs let them continue! They might get in the mud and fight!" Sirius said.

"Oh you just shut up." Andy said. "But I believe ya need some swimming lessons."

"What? No, I thought that was off now that you're not black mailing me anymore." Sirius said.

"Nope, you still need to learn to swim. Or at least doggy paddle I mean ya should be able to do that." Heather said. "Why don't you get in the water as a dog, dogs can like swim naturally so why can't you."

"I'm going to ignore the fact that you just called me a dog, but you got a point I'll try it." Sirius said and transformed into a dog, he inched his way to the water and slowly got in. Heather looked at her invisible watch on her wrist and sighed as she pushed Sirius in the rest of the way. Sirius gave a short yelp as he fell and flailed in the water for a couple seconds before successfully doing a doggy paddle and trying to keep his head above water as much as possible.

"See yer doin' it!" Andy said. "Not so bad, eh?"

Sirius whimpered as James walked over to the waters edge. "I'm not usually one to take the Heather root and make fun of you, but I must admit this is rather amusing."

Sirius growled. "Come now, Padfoot." Remus said. "Don't be mean or I'll take away your little squeaky news paper."

Sirius growled again and got out of the water and walked close to everybody before shaking all the water off.

"Oh honey!" Laura said and took shelter behind a tree. "Not cool."

Sirius smirked (which they didn't know was possible for a dog but he pulled it off) and changed back into a human. "Sorry, baby." He said and hugged her. "Didn't mean to make you smell like wet dog."

"I already do from hanging around you too long." She said and kissed him.

"Okay touching moment over." Andy said. "Unless I can get in on it." She said and walked over to Remus.

"Oh yeah just leave us in the dust." James said.

"Whatever I'm going for a swim." Heather said and jumped in the water. James shrugged and jumped in too. Soon everybody was there, even Sirius managed to go in for a few seconds.

They stayed there for five hours and by the time they were done it was getting near dark so they all decided to race home on brooms, James won and when they arrived at the Potters James's mom had a hot dinner prepared for them. Remus ended up spending the night and the girls went home at around nine o'clock when Cassy's head popped in the fire place.

Lisa: Yay, that was fun and I had some humor.

Laura: woOt!

Lisa: Yes, and thanks to **L **for the proper spelling of Kreacher I'll have to go back and fix that one day and thanks **Sweet Southerner**!


	86. Last Time

Lisa: Okay here we are, last year at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

Laura: it's so sad……

Lisa: Yes but soon out of school, fun for all if ya ask me.

Laura: Maybe….

Lisa: But after school is when the real fun starts.

Laura: Oh joy.

Final Time

Remus walked through the many people at Kings Cross Station trying to get to platform 9 ¾. His mother and sister decided to come to see him off one last time. As he pushed the trunk down the platforms he got many odd stares because of the owl in a cage strapped onto his trunk, like always he ignored them. The three finally got to the platform and Remus ran first straight into the wall fallowed by his mother and sister.

When he walked onto the busy platform students were saying goodbye to their parents for the school year. Remus walked along the platform looking for the rest of the marauders until he finally found them.

"Oi, mum, I found my friends I'm going over there." He said and began to walk away but was stopped by the two women.

"Wait, sweetie. Where are you going? Not going to leave without saying goodbye to your mummy and sissy are you?" His mother asked pinching his cheeks.

"I was hoping." He said but was tightly hugged by his mother.

"I'm going to miss you, and to thin this will be the last time your going to be standing on this platform ready to go to Hogwarts. Ohhh…. My little boy is growing up."

"Ah… Mum, stop it." Remus said trying to push his mother away.

"Okay, mum I think he's had enough, wouldn't want to embarrass the poor boy." Dania said. "I'll miss ya," She leaned in close to his ear when she hugged him. "And make sure you create some real chaos on this school, it's your last year remember."

"Don't worry I will." He whispered back smirking.

When they separated Dania winked at him and smiled. His mother looked between the two but knew better then to push it. "Alright honey, I'll be waving when the trains leaving look for me?"

"I will." Remus said and then abruptly turned around and hurried off to James and Sirius.

"Saw you over there, mate." Sirius said smiling and before he could crack a wise ass remark Remus stopped him.

"Don't you say a word, Padfoot." Remus said and then turned his attention to James who was staring off at something. "What's with Prongs?"

"Ah, yes Prongs, well you see there's a problem with Prongs. He seems to be hypnotized by a red headed demon over there." Sirius said.

Remus looked over to where Sirius was pointing and saw Lily talking with Heather, Andy and Laura.

"I still can't understand how you can stand to be in the same room with those four." Lily said as she talked with the three marauderetts. "They're all imbeciles."

"Ooo…. Big word." Andy said examining her nails.

"Be quite, but I'm serious. They're insane, especially that Potter, he's the worst, and insane big headed git is what he is." Lily said folding her arms.

"They're not that bad once you get to know them." Laura said trying to defend the boys. "I mean just hang out with them for a day or two you'll see they can even be charming… Especially Sirius."

"Yes, we all know Sirius is the all powerful being in the universe." Heather said sarcastically.

Laura shot heather a nasty look (for her) and Lily continued. "How can you even date them? They cause mayhem for no reason what so ever, and Snape, I'll admit he's not the most pleasant person around but he's not the worst. He doesn't disserve half the things they do to him."

"Oh I disagree." Andy said raising her hand as if she were in class. "He's a slimy, evil, greasy haired noisy bastard." She finished acidly.

"Oh he's not that bad." Lily said.

"He calls you a mudblood on a daily basis." Heather said.

"Many people do."

"He doesn't hesitate to shoot evil smug comments at you." Laura said.

"Perhaps."

"Why are we even namin' things? He's evil! Can't we just leave it at that?" Andy said throwing her arms up in the air.

"She's right, now we have a total of one minute and fifteen seconds before the train leaves." Heather said. "I suggest we get moving, hm?"

"Yes, we should." Laura said and the four girls picked up their trunks and walked onto the train along with the rest of the students rushing to get their own compartment.

As they walked down they passed the marauders compartment, all four of them were already sitting down with their things put away and when they passed Sirius and James winked at them. Andy gave them a rude gesture with her finger, Heather laughed at Andy's actions, Laura winked back at Sirius and Lily rolled her eyes.

When they found an empty compartment they put their trunks up and sat down in the seats. A few seconds later the train began to move and all four leaned out the window. Lily waved goodbye to her parents, Heather mock saluted her father, Andy simply put her hand up for a lazy wave and Laura waved furiously to Andy's mother. When they could no longer see their family they all leaned back in the window and retook their seats.

"Can you believe it? This is our seventh and finally year sitting on this train." Laura said.

"Well actually only six for me." Andy said.

"But that's still a lot of time, we won't ever be doing this again." Lily said agreeing with Laura. "This is our last year."

"Yeah, now we're finally top dog in this school." Heather said leaning back.

"Damn straight." Andy said and her and heather high fived each other.

"You're going to abuse power aren't you?" Laura asked.

"Oh, please…" Andy said. "I've been abusin' power since I stepped foot in this school not gonna stop now."

"You really shouldn't," Lily said. "But I do have to get going now."

"What? Where?" Heater asked.

"Oh didn't I tell you?" Lily said playing with them. "I'm Head Girl." She then left the compartment with three stunned girls left behind.

"Lily's Head Girl?" Laura asked. "How come I'm not Head Girl?" She wined.

"'Cause you my dear friend are a marauderett meanin' that ya ain't a good influence on the children, no marauder or marauderett could ever make Head Boy or Girl." Andy said and right when she finished Remus opened the compartment door.

"James is Head Boy." He said completely stunned.

"Yer kiddin'." Andy said standing up. "How?"

"I have no idea, I should be Head Boy not him, he won't do a thing that's even remotely constructive with it!" Remus said. "I'll have to have a talk with Dumbledore when we get to Hogwarts."

"You do that." Heather said. "Let us know how that works out."

"I think if James put his mind to it and really worked hard he would make a fine Head Boy." Laura said but even she couldn't believe her own words. "Oh bloody hell," Heather raised her eyebrows at the language Laura almost never used. "He'll destroy this school and every living soul in it."

"Well I better get going, I told them I was going to change into my robes, wouldn't want them to think I died." Remus said.

"Die of what? The Great Robe Fire of '78?" Heather asked.

Remus scoffed, rolled his eyes and then left the compartment but not without a kiss from Andy. The three girls sat in silence for a few minutes before Laura spoke up. "Hey, what if Lily and James started dating?"

"What?" Heather asked.

"Are ya insane?" Andy asked. "As much as we've tried to defend James, Lily hates him."

"But if we could just get them together, maybe she wouldn't." Laura said.

"I think she'll always hate him, but what's with the sudden urge to pair people up?" Heather asked.

"Well, ya know, James likes Lily and Lily really hasn't had a decent boyfriend for some time. Besides I think they would look cute together." Laura said smiling.

"But be realistic, she wouldn't go out with him if her life was on the line." Andy said.

"But we could get them together." Laura said. "The only question is how."

"Hell if I know, yer crazy to even try and pair them up." Andy said as she propped her feet up on the seat across from her.

"I am not crazy; I'm just trying to help them both."

"In a crazy way." Heather murmured.

"Hey, I heard that." Laura said. "It is not crazy, they would be the perfect match, and can't you just see those two together?"

"No." Both Heather and Andy said in unison.

Laura rolled her eyes and Lily walked back in the compartment. "Well that meeting was fairly short, but I'm really not complaining. So what have you three been talking about while I was gone?" She asked as she sat down the seat that Andy previously had her feet on.

"Nothing special." Heather said.

"Just run of the mill crap." Andy said nodding her head.

"Yeah." Agreed Laura.

Lily found all this a little suspicious but just gave them all a strange look and sat back in her seat. "Well whatever you were talking about I'm sure it had nothing to do with the fact that James Potter is Head Boy, now how the bloody hell did that happen?"

"That's what we would like to know, Remus stopped by and told us." Heather said.

"An' trust us; we were just as surprised as you were." Andy added.

"I'm sure." Lily said.

Lisa: Okay now that that's done next chap we can actually get at the school.

Laura: Now _that's_ when all the fun starts.

Lisa: Agreed, now **Sweet Southerner **as always yer reviews are lovely and **L** I do have plans for Lily, a slightly evil one to be exact. Hehe.

Laura: Um…. Okay…. Should I be scared.

Lisa: You go along with the plan so no.

Laura: Goody.


	87. Classes

Lisa: People I love spring break I have been watching horror movies all week, this is great.

Ashley: Horror movies are great… And yes Laura left us again to go to California… lucky bitch.

Lisa: She's probably pickin' up cute guys every second….

Ashley: ……. That's what I would do.

Lisa: Me too….

Classes Interrupted

They had been in school for almost two weeks now and already the marauders had detentions left and right. Sirius hexed a sixth year for looking at Laura's ass and James just decided to jinx Snape for no reason, which didn't help Lily like him one bit. She was despising him more then ever now. Remus was trying his hardest to make James stop, he didn't care so much about Sirius, Laura was working on that. But both Laura and Remus were not getting anywhere. Every now and then Andy would come in and say 'cut the crap' or something but it had little affect.

All of them were in class now and so far the day was going along smoothly no interruptions of any kind. All eight Gryffindors were in their NEWT level D.A.D.A class. Laura was a little bored, she was much better in Transfiguration and Divination, like always Sirius slept like he did in almost every class if he wasn't pulling a prank. Peter, like Sirius, was fast asleep with his head on his book. James was doodling something on a piece of parchment not paying the slightest bit of attention, this was Andy's best class she got an Outstanding in it last year so she was always interested in it. Remus had his focus completely on the class, but this was nothing new, he did that in all his classes, Heather was paying attention with her head being supported up by the palm of her hand. And Lily refused to sit anywhere near them so she had a seat in the very front of the class, with her quill moving faster then anyone had ever seen taking notes.

James put down the quill and sighed, the professor was just talking in a dull voice. He looked at the feather on his quill and then over to the sleeping Sirius. An evil grin spread across his face and he reached over rubbing the quill on Sirius's neck.

"THE SEA MONKEY'S ATTACKING!" Sirius yelled as he sat up straight in his chair with his eyes wide.

James had fallen over but Sirius's sudden movement and was now laying on the floor with his chair tipped. Heather snorted into her sleeve and stiffed a laugh, Andy did the same and the two girls leaned on each other for support. Laura stared at her boyfriend with wide eyes a little shocked but with a slight grin on her face. Remus tried to look at them with a disapproving look but the smile creeping across his face killed that. Peter woke up startled and looked around a bit confuse while Lily in the front unlike almost every other student she rolled her eyes and went back to her work.

"Mr. Black." The professor said folding his arms. "Care to explain yourself?"

"Ah… Not really." Sirius said looking a bit embarrassed.

"Would you like to explain yourself down at the Headmasters office?"

"Can honestly say I wouldn't."

"If I let you go this one time will be behave and stay awake for the whole class?" He asked.

"Can't promise you anything." Sirius said shrugging and leaning back in chair.

The professor glared at Sirius one last time before turning back and continuing the lesson for the day. Sirius sighed and leaned back so his chair was on two legs, James did the same and purposely started squeaking their chairs. The Professor glanced back at them several times and both stopped and looked around as soon as he glared at them.

"Mr. Black and Potter do you two mind?"

"Mind what, Sir?" James asked playing dumb.

"Both of you detention tomorrow with me." He said and then went back to the lesson before the two mischief makers could protest.

James and Sirius exchanged glances with each other and mocked a very shocked look on their faces. They looked over to Remus who simply raised his eyebrow and shrugged not looking them in the eye. They then looked at Andy and Heather who mouthed 'smooth' to them nodding their heads. Laura rolled her eyes and went back to doing her work completely ignoring them.

Sirius pouted and folded his arms across his chest and throughout the rest of the class he stayed like that. By the time the class was over Sirius looked as though he has been frozen in that position. Laura walked over t him and poked him on the cheek.

He didn't move a muscle.

She then leaned down and planted a kiss on his lips.

Still no movement.

She looked back at the rest of them and shrugged their shoulders. Andy and Heather walked up to her with an evil look on their aces, they whispered something in her ear and Laura looked thoroughly disgusted. The two marauderetts ushered her to do it and she leaned back down to him giving one last glance back at the two girls and whispered something in Sirius's ear. Immediately he sat up in his chair almost falling over.

"Oh can wedo that now?" He practically screamed to her with his eyes wide and hopeful.

"Ew." Laura said and walked away back to the rest of them.

"What?" Sirius asked. "We've done worse!"

"Sirius!" She screamed and Andy and Heather's eyed widened and looked at each other. "Oh don't listen to him he's a liar!"

"Oh I'm sure 'e is." Andy said.

"You aren't really one to talk." Laura shot back at her.

Andy shrugged. "Maybe I am maybe I ain't who's to decide? We shall never know."

"Okay this conversation is lovely and all but we have to get to our next class." Remus said breaking them all up.

"Hey, Moony, while we're on the subject what base are you two at? I mean you've been dating for like what four years?" Sirius asked.

"Padfoot, run before my girlfriend beats your ass." Remus said and Sirius glanced over to Andy who had a death glare on and bending her fingers at her sides to crack her knuckles.

"Now that's not lady-like." Sirius said looking at Andy.

"Whoever said I was lady-like?" Andy asked putting her two fingers under his chin. Sirius opened and closed his mouth a few times like a fish out of water before and Andy smirked, took her hand away from his chin and slapped him lightly. "Don't piss me off." She said and began walking with Remus to their next class.

Sirius raised his eyebrows and kissed Laura before she went off with Remus and Andy to go to NEWT level Ancient Runes. Sirius sighed and walked over to Care of Magical Creatures with Heather, Peter and James.

Professor Kettleburn was once again lecturing about a boring creature when an owl dropped flew overhead and dropped a letter in his hands. He looked slightly confused but opened it and read it to himself his eye grew wider as he read. When he finished he looked up at all the students who stared at him with questioning eyes. "Get to the castle now." He demanded and locked the creature back in the cage.

"Professor, what's going on?" Heather asked stepping forward.

"Get to the castle now!" He yelled obviously distressed. The students still greatly confused rushed back to the castle. When they got closer they noticed that some of the other students who were outside were running back to the castle along with the Professors to make sure they all got inside.

The four friends ran inside and noticed that all the Professors were telling all of them to get in the Great Hall.

"Mr. Potter!" James turned around to see Professor McGonagall ushering him over. "Go with Ms. Evens and make sure al the Gryffindors are out of the dorms, and hurry."

"Yes, ma'am." He said and gave one glance back at his friends before running off with Lily to check the dorms.

Sirius looked at Peter and Heather before rushing them into the Great Hal with the rest of the students. When they got inside they looked around and saw Andy, Laura and Remus all standing off to the side.

"Sirius!" Remus said noticing the three first. "What's going on?"

"I was hoping you could fill me in on that, mate." Sirius said putting his arm around Laura's waist who looked scared.

Andy looked around at all the looks on the Professors faces that slowly began to get in the Hall. "I dun' like this..." She said under her breath, she looked around when James walked over to them after he finished checking the dorms with Lily. "Look, it's Dumbledore." She said nodding her head up to the front.

He silenced the whole room simply by motioning his hand and began to speak. "Now I'm sure you all know, I am not one to hold anything back. I will be blut, I'm sure all of you have heard of the man called Voldemort?"

The students exchanged glances and began whispering only to be silenced again.

"He has been spotted, close to the castle in Hogsmeade, luckily most of the people there were able to evacuate in time. But for others… they weren't as lucky." He paused for a second before continuing. "There is a chance he was heading toward the castle, but no need to worry, this castle is well protected and aurors are patrolling the grounds as we speak."

Dumbledore backed down and went to the head table to talk with the rest of the teachers.

"Voldemort?" James said as he turned back to the rest of the marauders and marauderetts. "He's here?"

"His moves are becoming bolder." Laura said. "He's gaining power." A lone tear fell down he face as she suddenly was reminded of the night her parents died.

"No, he's not gaining power, that bastard won't _ever_ gain power." Andy argued with a certain tone in her voice that made her sound cold and hard.

"Why are we in the Great Hall?" Peter asked. "Isn't Hogwarts well protected all around?"

"It is," Remus explained. "But this is the place inside the castle that has the strongest wards, of course the dorms are strongly protected but not as much here."

Heather sighed and looked over and noticed Lily walking toward the group. Heather lightly punched Andy ad she turned her head as well, when Andy saw Lily she smacked Laura on the shoulder. She looked up from Sirius's chest and there was Lily standing about five feet away from them.

"Hope you don't mind… But I'll be staying over here, and by the way Potter I still don't like you but thank you for helping me up in the dorms." Lily said.

"What did you do in the dorms." Peter asked.

"Ah, just helped her get a couple of little first years out, they can be really stupid you know." James said.

"They are not stupid," Lily protested. "They're just young, you were once one too you know."

"Yes but I was never stupid-" James began.

"Could have fooled me." Heather said interrupting him.

James glared at Heather who was whistling innocently and looking away rocking on the balls of her feet. "Anyway." He said and continued. "I figured many things out in first year." He took a quick glance over to Remus he rolled his eyes; Lily saw this but decided it would be best not to argue with morons.

Sirius walks up to James and bent down slightly to whisper in his ear. "Uh, mate, that was second year."

"Oh yeah…" James said. "Well I wasn't stupid when I was second year I can tell ya that!"

"You are such a git!" Lily yelled and looked away backing up to where Heather and Andy were standing.

"I'll agree with that statement." Andy said. "And I can raise you a big headed ass."

"I see your big headed ass and raise you a self absorbed bastard." Heather said raising her hand.

"Are we finished?" James asked a little tired of them insulting him.

"What's the matter Prongs don't like being talking cruelly about, I dare say you should be used to it by now." Sirius said as he leaned on James's shoulder much like the way Andy was leaning on Heather's shoulder. "Mate, you're too tall." He said and moved over to Peter who was over a full head shorter then Sirius.

"Hetha over 'ere is the perfect size." Andy said smirking; Heather was also a full head shorter then Andy.

"Shouldn't we be we concerned about more serious problems at hand?" Laura asked.

"Why? Dumbledore said everything would be fine and I have no reason to doubt him." Andy said shrugging.

"But still…" Laura trailed off.

"Don't worry, babe," Sirius said hugging Laura around the waist and rest his chin on her head (which he still had to lean down slightly to do). "Everything will be fine, and you have me to protect you."

"If that's the case I would start worrying." Heather said dully.

Sirius shot her a look that heather gladly returned with her tongue out. "Now, now children there's only one way to settle this." Andy said. "Duel! Go! Go! Go!" She said getting off Heather's shoulder and motioning for them to take there wands out and start fighting.

Heather raised an eyebrow over at Andy and she shrugged folding her arms and leaning up against the wall. "Wha' can I say we need some action in this place, and if someone don't start somthin' soon I just might have ta."

Several hours went by and Dumbledore only gave one other speech about what was going on outside. Voldemort had not gotten inside the castle but he was attacking nearby places and was just recently stopped, for the night at least. The students were told they can go back to their dorms but could not step foot outside the school until they were told.

"When do you think they're gonna catch this guy?" Remus said as he ran his hand though his hair before falling down on his bed.

"Who knows, he seems strong, and stupid and a bastard… Had to be a Slytherin along with all his followers who I'm sure are pricks." Sirius said brushing his hair.

"Such language, Padfoot." James said as he sat down in his own bed.

"Shove it." Sirius said and pulled the covers over him.

"Make me." James replied only to have a pillow thrown at him.

The two now got involved in a pillow fight and since their beds were right next to each other they were able to stand on them with the pillow and beat each other. Remus trying to go to sleep through all this picked up his wand and muttered a spell turning the lights off. The room went dark and the fight continued for another few seconds before two loud thumps were heard and the moaning of James and Sirius as they crawled back into bed.

Lisa: Ohhh he attacks again, the son of a bitch.

Tara: Ass hole…

Ashley: Agreed.

Lisa: But anyway, **Sweet Southerner **and **L **I worship the reviews and to all you people who don't review… Please review!


	88. Future Jobs

Lisa: New chapter-ness! So fun!

Laura: I'm back! California was great! I saw an Aladdin play! The genie was so friggin funny!

Lisa: She's been talking about it ever since she got back, even got a few laughs outta me. I might just have to see this play. Oh hell I'll admit I wanna see it now.

Laura: Al, I am so adding you my myspace friends list!

Lisa: She quoting him now everybody run!

Future Jobs

The seven of them sat in the common room, they had just had a follow up talk with McGonagall about careers. They really only had general ideas what they wanted to do. They told McGonagall about their ideas and she urged them to peruse them no matter what.

In the common room Sirius was on the couch with Laura laying down next to him with her head on his lap. Peter had taken the big chair, Remus had the other chair sitting with both feet on it and resting his elbow on one knee and Andy was sitting at the foot of it leaning her back against the front of the chair, James took the floor with Heather next to him leaning on the coffee table.

All of them were just about to tell the truth about what they wanted to do.

"Well Siri?" Laura asked looking up at him. "Spill it."

"I wanna be an auror." He said smiling.

"Auror?" Peter asked stupidly.

"Dark wizard catcher." Remus said and Peter made a face that said 'oh right'.

Laura smiled and was about to say some words of encouragement before she was interrupted. "You! Enforce the law?" Heather yelled laughing out loud. "You break it every day." By now Andy had joined in on the laughing and both of them were cracking up.

"She has a point, dude." Andy said between breaths. "Tha's like me sayin' I wanna work at the Werewolf Capture Unit."

Remus laughed out loud at this and really was the only one who did so. "Sorry," He muttered. "Just kinda funny is all."

"I just think this whole situation is funny." Heather said still giggling.

"Laugh if you will but one day I'll be throwing your ass's in Azkaban." Heather scoffed. "And exactly what do you want to do, I'm sure it's not as great and high paying as an auror."

"Actually I want to work in the ministry as well." Heather said in a matter-of-fact voice. "I wanna work in Magical Animal Control." She said, her best class being Care of Magical Creatures this was not a surprise.

"Animal control?" Andy asked. "You'd be taking half the animals home with ya, when I come to yer flat I'd be walkin' threw a few abraxans, a phoenix, plenty of griffins, and who knows maybe even a mooncalf!"

"I will not… although I can't out rule the griffin statement." Heather said smirking.

Andy rolled her eyes and leaning back against the chair. "What about you Potter, what do you wanna do?" She asked

"Professional Quidditch player." James said smiling broadly. "I'm gonna be a chaser on the Tutshill Tornados."

"Yeah and I'll play for the Hollyhead Harpies." Andy said sarcastically. "Well actually ya know what, I could play for the Harpies. All girls team, can't go wrong there."

"Don't I know that." Sirius said grinning. "Have ya ever seen them play? Whoooo man! That is a nice sight to see, mate."

The men in the room all grinned but this earned him a light hit on the shoulder by Laura. "Hey Andy I thought you liked the Sweetwater All-Stars?" She asked.

"I do, but an all girls team kicks ass when ya get down to the feminists." Andy said.

"That's why I love you," Remus said. "You fight for what you believe in."

"Damn straight." She said.

"What about you Laura," Remus asked. "What did you tell McGonagall?"

"I told her that I wanted to be a translator for the ministry, I already know two and a half languages." She said smiling.

"Really? I didn't know that what can you speak?" Sirius asked.

"English, obviously, Spanish and I'm working on my Japanese." She said. "And I really want to learn more."

"Well you're just full of fun facts huh?" Heather said.

"A translator, that sounds like an easy job…" Sirius said. "maybe I should be one."

"You could… But there is one requirement." Heather said. "You do have to know more then one language and to be honest I'm not to sure you've mastered English and I really don't think you ever will."

"Har har har." He said. "And I to know more then one language."

"Sirius, Pig Latin does not count as a language and not very good Pig Latin might I add." Heather said.

"And I suppose you can speak it better."

"Ofway Oursecay Iway amway...Obablypray ouldn'tshay otherbay ausecay ouyay on'tday understandway oneway ordway ofway atwhay I'mway ayingsay... umbassday." Heather saidand everyone in the room looked at her as if she were insane.

"What. The. Hell. Was that?" Sirius asked with a completely blank and dumbfound look on his face.

"What did I just say?" Heather said throwing her arm up.

"I don't know!" Sirius yelled and fell on the floor curling up in the fetal position, as he fell Laura went too and she was now patting him on the head.

"A'right now let's just resolve this like normal seventeen year olds… drinkin' contest! Go! Go! Go!" Andy said.

"That's actually not a bad idea." Sirius said. "I have some fire whiskey under my bed."

"You have fire whiskey in the dorm?" Peter asked quietly probably more to himself then the other people.

"Please, fire whiskey is for newbies, I have some rum up in my dorm."

Laura glared at her. "You're stashing alcohol in our dorm room!"

Andy just looked at her. "Some of it's Heather's! She has hard liquor under the bed and she's the one who thought up how to bring it up there in butterbeer bottles!"

"What!" She shrieked at a surprisingly high pitch.

"Okay, babe, settle down." Sirius said, now Laura was sitting up and red in the face. Normally Andy would throw a glare her way and she would stop but quite frankly Andy found this quite amusing. Sirius decided to take matters into his own hands and he began kissing her neck.

"Okay I'm calm." She said with a day dreamy smile on her face.

"Hey, Andy-" Remus started.

"Later," She said before he even got a chance to finish. "We jus' ate each others tongues in the hall, are ya that horney?"

Remus bit the side of his mouth and shrugged and Peter suppressed a laugh.

"But anyway a change of subject?" James asked.

"Ah, you're just mad because Evans turned you down _again_." Sirius said.

"Am not." But before Sirius could give out another remark he began to speak again. "What about you Remus? What is you're master plan for the future?"

"I wanna be a Professor." He said bluntly. "Defense if possible."

"Oh that's great!" Laura said in a perky voice.

"Makes sense." Andy said. "After all ya are Professor Moony to some here."

Peter smirked and sat back in his chair. "We call him Professor Moony because he _is_ Professor Moony." He said.

Heather would normally give a smart ass comment at this point but since they were on the subject of Remus, Andy's boyfriend there was a great possibility that Andy would kick her ass all the way to the U.S.

"I'm not sure if I can be a Professor though." Remus said sadly but inwardly grinning.

"Not this again…" Andy said. "Do I have to come up there?"

"Will it makes things go along faster?" He asked now smiling.

"God dammit ya are horney today ain't 'cha!" Andy said looking up at him. "Later, I said and I will stick to that!"

"Okay now this conversation between you two is just getting disturbing, must you leave the room for five minutes so you can go eat each others mouths?" James asked.

"No, we're good." Andy said glaring up at Remus one last time. "What about you, Pete, got any idea's for the future."

"I don't really know… I was thinking maybe just doing a simple desk job at the ministry, ya know nothing big." He said.

"Ah, come on, ya gotta have some bigger plans!" Sirius said.

"But I really don't, I could just coast on my family's money." He said. "I really don't need a job…"

"Neither do I but I'm still getting one." James said.

"What can I say? I'm a lazy git." Peter said smiling.

"Got that right, mate." Sirius said leaning over and ruffling Peter's hair. "Andy, haven't heard from you yet. Are you just going to live off optimism and careless life style you've gotten so good at?"

"No…" She said. "I have plans."

"What are they?"

"Why should I tell you?"

"You have nothing."

"I do to!"

"Then what?"

Andy sighed heavily. "Promise not to laugh?"

"Now you know _none_ of us can promise that!" Sirius said. "Just tell us we're all friends here and besides ya told McGonagall."

"I want to perform." She said.

"You have acting talents?" James asked.

"Oh yeah." Laura said before Andy could stop her. "Excellent actress, you know she flexible and can dance ballet to, oh! And has a lovely alto voice and if she pushes she can be a low soprano for a second or two."

"You. Little. Bitch." Andy said.

"You can dance _ballet_? I must admit you are the last person I would think could do that." Sirius said.

"What! Ya already knew I was flexible is it any wonder that I can put that to good use an' the strength that is required fer it I get from bein' a wolf, so it's no surprise 'bout that stuff!"

"I didn't know you could sing." Remus said. "I've heard you but nothing real serious, and shut up." He said turning to Sirius who was about to comment.

"Well when ya really think about it, all the stuff that makes me a good dancer and stuff is all because I'm a werewolf so technically if I wasn't one the only talent I would have would be singing." Andy said trying to climb herself out of a deep ditch.

"Show me how high you can go." Remus said.

"If this is another part of yer horney-ness, Rem I swear-" Andy started.

"No show me how high you can go, vocal wise." Remus said.

"Why?"

"I wanna see how high you can go."

"Um…" Andy then sang a short part of a Broadway, her voice was an slight rough nice sounding alto, when she finished she sighed and stuck her chin in her hand. "Happy?" She said rather harshly.

"Come on go high!" Laura said smiling. "It sounds so sweet!"

"Yer kidding do I have t'?" Laura nodded and Andy grunted. She sang another song, like before it was a alto and then she tried hitting a high note and her voice cracked after only one or two seconds.

"I never thought I would see the day where Andy sang." Sirius said whipping a fake tear away from his eye. "It's beautiful."

Andy leaned over and hit him hard on the shoulder.

"Hehe… that didn't hurt… ow…" Sirius said rubbing his arm.

"I think it's sexy." Remus said and Andy looked up to him.

"And that's why I love you." Andy said and he leaned down and she stoo up a bit and they kissed.

"Great, now you got them going…" James said. "You can't stop them now!"

"Chill…" Andy said as they broke up. "I said later and I usually stick to me word on those kinda things, he'll have to wait."

Sirius smiled and looked down to Laura. "So how you doing?" he asked smiling a very big goofy grin.

"Don't even think about it." She said standing up and brushing off her robes. He looked at her with the most beaten puppy dog look he could get out. Laura moaned and looked away but a few seconds later looked back down and smiled. "Alright come on, but nothing's coming off." She said and drug him away into his dorm room.

"Aw, why not." Was the last thing they heard from them.

Andy sighed and looked up to Remus. "Now?" he asked her with a hopeful look on.

"Now." She confirmed and the two ran up to the girls dorm room, the stairs did give away after Remus stepped on them but the two both knew how to walk on the small area by the wall.

Heather sighed. "Well I guess it's just you guys and me, eh?"

"Maybe just you and Wormtail." James muttered as Lily walked down the stairs, Andy probably kicked her out for a while. James smirked and ran after her out the portrait hole.

Heather sighed and looked over to Peter who had now fallen asleep on the chair. "Bloody hell…" She sighed and then went to go see Hagrid, maybe he got a new 'pet'.

Lisa: That seemed long… it may not be, but it seemed long when I was typing it. But anyway review thanks go to, **Sweet Southerner**, **Candyluvya5505** and **L**.

Laura: yay reviews! The more reviews she gets the quicker she updates!

Lisa: Unless I have writers block… cause that really sucks…

Laura: Yeah… But that won't happen casue she has everything planned out already!

Lisa: That I do!


	89. The Bet

Lisa: Oh my god I was sick the other day and I wrote like two chapters for my other fic…. Why is it that when ya get sick, you can write better? Well actually I still got a bit of a cough now….

Laura: Poor Lisa… (pats Lisa's head)

Lisa: Grrr…… (snaps at Laura)

Laura: EEP!

Lisa: But anyway… all rejoice! My birthday is on Saturday! Turning sixteen woo!

Laura: Yay!

Lisa: And by the way this chap is not ment to be long it's just a little thing that I couldn't put in the next chap cause it would end up being to long, so yeah... read and review.

The Bet

James, as usual, was 'stalking' Lily around the castle. It was a weekend so nobody had classes and free time was just everywhere. She had noticed him fallowing her twice and told him off both times but he never left. Finally Lily went over to go and talk to Heather, Laura and Andy. She didn't know James was fallowing her at the time but after a minute or so, Andy smelled him (which they all agreed was fairly creepy). Heather and Andy were then able to 'persuade' him to leave them alone for a while.

James, still a little upset about having to leave, trudged back over to the quart yard where the rest of the marauders were hanging out. Remus was against a tree reading a book while Sirius dropped blades of grass in front of him in attempt to annoy him, and he was succeeding. While they did this Peter was admiring some seventh year Ravenclaw girls, Sirius would be doing this with him, but all of them were Sirius cast-offs. Just because he had a girlfriend certainly did not mean he never flirted or stopped anyone from flirting.

"What'cha readin'?" Sirius asked in an annoying childish voice while spreading grass on the pages of the book.

"You know perfectly well what I'm reading, Padfoot." Remus said sighing and brushing the grass off. "Now stop doing that or I will bite your head off quite literally."

"Oh the furry little problem passed _ages_ ago; you're no harm to anyone." Sirius said.

"Whoever said I needed the problem present to bite someone's head off?" Remus said through gritted teeth at Sirius.

"Fair enough." Sirius said as James walked over.

"Hey guys." James said. "What's going on?"

"Ah, so the Mighty James Potter has once again failed at his quest to infatuate the lovely Lily Evans." Sirius said.

"Padfoot, do you even know what infatuate means?" Remus asked looking up from the book.

"I know you can use it to describe stuff." Sirius said.

"You have no clue do you?" Remus asked once again.

"Maybe not, but I know it fits in that sentence, and that's good enough for me!"

Remus rolled his eyes as he turned his head back to the book. "So, Lily shooed you away again, huh?" He said after a couple seconds.

"No." James said defensively. "It was more Andy and Heather." He murmured.

"So she got the friends to come after ya huh?" Sirius said laughing.

"No."

"You just said she did." Peter said now entering the conversation after the girls noticed him looking and left.

"Jamie!"

James turned around to look for the voice that just called out his name along with the rest of them. They saw Andy jogging toward them and when she got there she was breathing a little harder then normal.

"Ya wanna score a date with Lils?" She asked taking a deep breath.

"What are you playing at?" James asked folding his arms and becoming suspicious. "If this is some joke you and Heather are playing to have me make a fool out of myself…" He said.

"No, no, no, no it's nothing like that!" She said putting her hands up. "Although that would be a nice idea… But anyway, listen. Lily, for once, is taking place in a bet with me. Now normally we would bet money but I'm twisting everything around a bit." She said sitting on the edge of the fountain. "Now as ya'll know there's a big race coming up against the best riders in the school."

They all nodded.

"I made a bet with Lily, James wins the race, he gets a date with her, he loses he has to apologize to the whole school for ever tormenting any of them and personally apologize to Snape."

"What?" James yelled. "Are you insane I am by far not the best racer in this school! How could you make the loss that bad?"

"Well it was the only way to get the date thing, I even said you rolling in mud and she wouldn't agree." Andy said. "Besides I think ya can race well, yer racin' is better then mine."

"You're not even competing." James said.

"Now wherever did you get that from." Andy said smirking.

"You're racing?" Remus said. "Andy, you do know why those races are done at three A.M. and only seventh years are aloud to participate, right?"

"Of course, the danger. But I've been waiting for the chance to race in one of these every since third year, not gonna back out now."

"I should race." Sirius said grinning.

"Sirius, you're a good beater, but you really, really suck at agility." James said patting Sirius's back.

"What…?" Sirius asked with a whining tone.

"Honestly mate, don't mean to be rude but… You do." Remus said.

"Bloody hell…" Sirius said. "What didn't any of you tell me I needed more agility?"

"Yer a beater, agility isn't yer main priority. It's more upper body strength." Andy explained.

"I know…" Sirius said. "Been a beater longer then you."

"But anyway, when does the race take place this year? I haven't heard anything about it." James asked.

"Probably because you've been preoccupied with a certain Lily Evans." Peter said.

"Tonight." Andy said biting her bottom lip waiting for James's response.

"Come again?" He asked.

"Tonight." Sirius said louder in James's ear.

"Thanks, Padfoot." James murmured rubbing his ear. "But you weren't planning on telling me sooner, you know so I could prepare?"

"Well I didn't sign you up until like ten minutes ago right after I made the bet with Lil." Andy said in an apologetic way. "Would've given ya more time to prepare but ya know it took a while to get Lily to agree to this an' she really does _not_ think yer gonna win."

"Why…" James asked eyeing Andy.

"Brandon's racing." She said.

"You're joking…?" James asked. Brandon was not on the Gryffindor Quidditch team, he was even more big headed then James and he thought that he was to good for the team. He was well known as the best racer in school since fourth year when he competed in the race and won.

"No… sorry…" Andy said.

"No, you're not." Sirius said.

"Hehe, yer righ' I'm not."

'Okay, so I have to prepare for a race against the best racer in school for tonight?" James asked.

"Hey, I'm also in this race." Andy said. "Am I no threat at _all_?"

"Not really." James said. "You can ride, but I wouldn't put you on my list of competition."

"Really?" Andy said putting her hands on her hips.

Remus covered his mouth to hold in a laugh, he thought James knew better then anyone (well other then Sirius) never to get Andy mad at you.

"As a matter of fact I can ride better then anyone 'ere, and I will prove it. I migh' jus' wanna see ya apologize to Snape, maybe I'll even help him hex ya afterwards." She said and then turned on her heal and stormed off.

"Smart move, mate, smart move." Sirius said. "You scared away the one person that could possibly help you win this thing."

"How could she help me." James asked.

"Andy is a talented racer, you underestimate her." Remus said. "Which I'm not sure why… she has proven that she is a girl with multiple talents, maybe not the most powerful potion in the brew, but still pretty good."

"Did you just call your girlfriend dumb?" Sirius asked.

"No, I did not, I said she wasn't the smartest person here but not dumb." He said correcting himself. "She's smarter then Wormtail."

"Hey!" Peter said slightly offended.

"Okay a mole rat's smarter then Wormtail." Sirius said.

Peter looked around confused at why they were picking on him all of a sudden.

"Look, she's average knowledge wise okay? Does that work?" Remus said.

"I guess." James said. "But now if you'll excuse me, I have to go prepare for the race." And with that he bolted off to the Gryffindor Dorms. Remus, Sirius and Peter exchanged glances before running off after him.

Lisa: Oh goody a race.

Laura: Betting isn't right, and they're all underage.

Lisa: They're also underage to drink but they do it anyway! There're seventeen what do ya expect?

Laura: But anyhoooo thanks to **Untamed Loner** and **LunarDog**.

Lisa: Yay! And keep the reviews comin'!


	90. The Race

Lisa: I love birthdays… so many gifts.

Laura: I was at the party! We made a movie and the sand place!

Lisa: Sand dunes Laura… Dunes…. But anyway I gots soooooo many presents and a butt load of money. Not only that I got my pay check the next day so I'm like rollin' in the dough…. But a mall trip is comin' up so ya know…. Not for long.

Laura: I got her blank cd's!

Lisa: I mentioned I needed one last week and she gives me a pack of a hundred. I shall never need blank cd's again.

Laura: I had sand in my pants...

Lisa: We all had sand in our pants…

Steph: Hey guys!

Laura/Lisa: uh…..

Steph: I had sand in my pants too!

Lisa: Yeah, you were rolling down the hills and doing crap that by all rights should break yer neck.

Steph: So were you….

Lisa: Not as much as you my friend…..

The Race

It was two thirty in the morning almost all the students from the school were outside on the very edge of school grounds. The students suspected that the teachers knew about the race but, much like the party, decided not to interrupt them for whatever reason they could care less about their reasons as long as they didn't bug them. Although the days after the race, homework was always poured on extra thick…

James was sitting over by Remus, Sirius and Peter polishing his broom for the umpteenth time. Andy was over by Heather, Laura and Lily cracking her knuckles still angry at James for the comment he made about her not being a threat.

Heather made her way through the crowd of students, not one of them in pj's or uniform. Everyone was in jeans or shorts, and a t-shirt. But Heather was wearing a fairly unusual outfit. The black hoodie and pants were normal enough but she was the only one wearing sunglasses in the middle of the night. She walked over to James without Andy and the others noticing, told them she was getting a drink.

"Oi, James." She said and jogged over when she caught site of him.

"Heather." Sirius said answering for James. "Shouldn't you be over with Andy preparing on how to crush us, you cheat!"

"Shut it." She said completely ignoring Sirius's comment. "Andy says she really hates you and that she is willing to slam you in a wall. And you know her, you never know when she's willing to carry something out or not."

"So… Should I be worried?" James asked.

"Maybe, but I'll tell you this keep you're guard on." Heather said and then left the group to go back to the girls.

"You guys don't think _she_ would really force me in a wall if she had the chance… Would she?" James asked looking back to the other marauders.

"She just might, Prongs…" Remus said. "You know how she is when it comes to this stuff, she likes people thinking that she's a threat in almost everything she does. But stick with Heathers advice, be on your guard."

"She can be scary…" Peter said rubbing the back of his head.

"Can be?" Sirius asked turning around to look at Peter. "She _is_ scary; personally I don't know how Moony is still alive."

"It's hard but I know her weakness." Remus said.

"Now we really don't need to be filled in on what you two little dogs do alone in a dark room." Sirius said making James snort in laughter.

"Not that!" Remus said. "Outside of that, in the real world I know how to make her scream in terror." Remus said.

"Doesn't she scream during the little… ya know…?" James said referring to the transformation since he knew Remus screamed bloody murder during that.

Remus sighed. "Yes, _but_ that would be more pain. I'm talking terror, afraid, fear, you know that feeling you get when you're afraid of something." He said trying to explain the concept of fear that these people couldn't seem to understand.

"She can feel that?" Peter asked looking shocked.

"She has feelings!" James said.

"Bloody hell she has a soul!" Sirius yelled.

"Yes she has feelings, and a soul." Remus said. "She's not a cold hearted bitch all the time!"

"So Remmy, fill us in… what is she sooo terrified of?" Sirius said rubbing his hands together. "What is Ms. Andromeda Volk's ultimate weakness?"

"I am not at liberty to say." Remus said folding his arms across his chest.

"Oh come on!" They all moaned and groaned.

"Tell you what, Prongs." Remus said getting that mischievous look in his eye. "You win, I tell you, you lose next five full moons I get to decide where we go."

Normally they took turns deciding where to go and it was just Remus's turn last month so that would make it six months in a row he got to choose. "Fine." James said.

"I really don't care what happens as long as I figure it out and until I do I will throw every snake, every spider, every rat in her face until she screams." Sirius said.

"Sirius, she had a pet snake at seven, her brother had a pet spider at fifteen when Andy was around eight I think, and several pet rats from age thirteen until today as far as I know." Remus said raising her eyebrows. "Let's keep in mind she is not you're average squeamish girl."

"Yes, yes…" Sirius said rubbing his chin trying to look smart.

"All people participating in this race go to the starting line now, brooms ready!" Said a loud voice.

"Well Jamie, get ready to be in the race of your life." Remus said and walked over to the starting line with Sirius, James and Peter.

When he reached the line the other three marauders went over by the sidelines. Soon Andy came up and the marauderetts went to the sidelines. When Brandon came up he had a couple fangirls around him who stood at the sidelines squealing. Then the last Gryffindor came up, Ashley. She mounted her broom and nodded to Andy. The two were not strangers to each other, in fact other then the marauderetts they were good friends. Then the Slytherins came, and it was no surprise that they were all boys. The three mounted their brooms and gave the Gryffindors nasty looks. Ravenclaw was next, one girl two boys, they were all usually good sports so they smiled to the other racers wishing them luck. Hufflepuff was next, only two from that house and both boys. After they mounted their brooms the announcer made one last call for participators and then turned her attention to the racers.

"Okay guys, go when you hear the shot." She then lifted up her wand and made sparks accompanied by a popping sound come out and the racers were off.

The students bolted off with Brandon immediately in the led. It was very hard catching up with him, he hugged at the turns and accelerated at just the right times but eventually James was even with him. Brandon really did not like this much so on the next turn he made the turn late making James go off a little bit and once again Brandon was in the lead.

Andy was coming up behind James and when she evened out with him promptly flipped him off before accelerating. A few other people from different houses passed James because of his set back but he quickly gained control again. He leaned down on his broom to go faster and he began passing people once again. Eventually he made it up to the top four, Brandon, Andy and a Slytherin boy. He soon made it up to Brandon I the lead with Andy fallowing closely behind, she was getting pushed by the Slytherin.

"Lousy cheat." Andy said and took a sharp turn and slammed the Slytherin into the wall. She turned around to see him quickly fall behind and scoffed before focusing back on the race.

James and Brandon were now neck and neck in the two hundred yards of the race. He tried accelerating to get ahead but it seemed like Brandon knew all the moves he was making a head of time and did them himself. Andy came up behind them quick and accelerated hard to get a head of them. Brandon's gaze turned to her surprised that she was able to get a ahead of both and when he looked up he saw Andy slap her ass and he slowed down slightly making James get a head of him.

"Shit." Brandon said as James got a good distance ahead of him and Andy went a head along with a Ravenclaw boy.

A few seconds later James passed the finish line in first then the Ravenclaw boy passed then Brandon and then Andy. Brandon was able to gain speed at the last seconds and beat Andy, much to her displeasure.

When Brandon landed his broom he was cursing and yelling about how they cheated and Andy's only defense was 'if he weren't such a perv we wouldn't of had an issue'. It was decided fairly quickly that this was a drag race and that in drag anything goes.

"Congrates, mate!" Sirius said as he gave James a one armed hug and ruffled his hair.

"You won!" Peter said slapping James's back. "Now you get a date!"

"With the lovely Lily Evans." James said rubbing his hands together.

Andy walked around the rejoicing crowd fallowed by the marauderetts and Lily when she passed Brandon she stopped and whispered in his ear.

"Hop ya liked the show." She said smirking and then walked on. When the girls reached the boys Andy folded her arms still looking fairly pissed off at James. He walked over to her smiling and put his arm around her.

"So, I thought I would be the one to get run into the wall. But it almost looks like you helped me out back their." James said.

Andy let out a low growl from deep in her throat. "James, remove yer hand righ' now… An' I only helped ya 'cause I wanted to see ya go on a date with Lils nothin' more I'll still thoroughly pissed off at ya."

"And what the hell." Lily said from behind her. "You rigged this thing so I would _have_ to go on a date with this git."

"I guess ya could say tha'." Andy said simply.

"Oh my God I can't believe you would do that!" Lily said.

"I don't see why… when has Andy ever proved she's trustworthy." Heather asked sticking her head between the two.

Lily moaned and covered her face. "Do I have any sort of alternate option?" She asked in a muffled voice. She received her answer with a chorus of no's coming from the Gryffindors. "Then I guess I have no choice." She then lifted her head and gained all composure before continuing. "James Potter, you will take me to Hogsmead next weekend, you will buy me a butterbeer you will not be an annoying git, you will pull out chairs, open doors and be a perfect gentlemen and at the end of the night I will never see you again. Do I make myself clear?"

"Inescapably." James said smiling; nothing could bring his mood down now.

"Fine then, see you next weekend." She said stiffly and walked away from the group mumbling to herself about stupid bets.

"Oh this is so exciting!" Laura squealed. "You two can finally date! Now all we need to do is find Peter a girl and we'll all have dates!"

"Oh no," Peter said. "I'm fine, I like looking I think I'll remain a bachelor for a little longer."

"No…" Laura said disappointed. "You can date Heather, both of you are open."

"You have got to be kidding me." Heather said. "You couldn't pay me." She folded her arms. "Never gonna happen."

Laura folded her arms and leaned back into Sirius's chest. "Jerk."

"You hurt me with your words." Heather said placing her hand over her heart.

"Hey…" Andy said cracking a small smile. "Do I have to decide how we settle this?" She asked conjuring up a insane idea in her head.

"No need, love. I think they have it under control." Remus said.

"Damn straight." Heather said. "But if you're suggesting a drinking contest that would be a sure win for me so I'm game."

"No drinking, it's not healthy and it tastes nasty." Laura said.

"Hey Moony…" James said looking to Remus. "I seem to remember that you said if I won you would tell us what Andy's afraid of."

Andy's head shot up at this and her eyes were wide. "Oh you did not!" She cried. "Don't you dare tell them I like it when people fear me!"

"Caterpillars." Remus said smirking.

"Son of a bitch!" Andy said and jumped on Remus's back making him fall to the group. "How could you do that to me I thought you loved me!" She yelled and began hitting him with his own shoe.

Heather lowered her eyes and took off her sunglasses half way to see the fight better.

"Caterpillars?" Sirius asked laughing.

"Tomato horn worms, slugs any worm like creatures except actual worms." Remus said as Andy beat him with a shoe on the ground.

"That is such a stupid thing to be scared of." James said in pure shock.

"It's a phobia shut up!" Andy yelled from the ground. A couple seconds later she shot up leaving Remus on the ground and she brushed herself off a few times before clearing her throat. "Fuck off." She said before turning on her heal and leaving.

Remus got up and cleared his throat as well. "I'm gonna go after her." He said and jogged through the crowd after Andy.

Sirius shook his head. "Seriously though, is she really scared of that?" He asked the remaining marauderetts.

"Yeah…" Heather said. "Once Laura found one outside and she bought it in the house, Andy flipped out, I mean really flipped out blood curling screaming flipped out."

"I've never heard her scream in terror… Oh mate, we have to find a caterpillar in the morning. I have to see if this works." Sirius said.

"Defiantly." James said smiling.

Peter joined in with the other two marauders in there disturbing laughing, thinking of how they could possibly torture Andy with the caterpillars. Laura shook her head and walked away, heather shuddered slightly preparing to brace herself for the next day. She wasn't too comfortable around caterpillars herself but she wasn't scared of them like Andy.

In a half hour all the students filtered out of the area and back to their dorms. The marauders were making plans about capturing as many creepy crawlies as they could to stick on Andy for almost an hour after they crawled into bed. Remus the whole time was shaking his head and saying that they were just giving her an excuse to beat them up.

Lisa: Hehehe! So hyper on leftover birthday cake and acid pops.

Laura: ……..

Heather: She's creepy when she's like this. She's giggling… Lisa does _not_ giggle.

Steph: You haven't know her as long as me… Not safe when she's like this… Best to let her run around outside doing cart wheels and crap for a little while.

Lisa: (runs outside and does cart wheels and crap)

Laura: But we should do the thank you's. So thanks to **L** and **Untamed Loner**. Review people!


	91. The Chase

Lisa: Oh my god I am so exhausted…

Laura: whyyyy?

Lisa: As ya'll know yesterday was mother's day (or it was I don't when if this will make it up today) and my ma wanted me to perform the Macavity song from CATS with the costume on, so I get this thing on and I do it… Then I she asks what other songs I can do. And I name them _BIG_ mistake. I end up doing a one woman show in the living room. Of course ya know some parts I didn't do cause of A: You honestly think I could do that? C: Does this room look big enough? Or B: Do I look like I can fly? Cause that's the only way I could without two people. But now that I'm done complaining lets get on with the fic shall we?

Laura: uhhh…….

The Chase

Sirius over the past several days has been shoving caterpillars in Andy's face ever since he found out that she hated them. So far he had earned five screams, which sounded funny coming form her, two punches in the face and three slaps. But he continued to laugh throughout the entire time. James, of course, had been helping him collect and scare her but he always ran away before she could punish him. Now the three boys including Peter were looking around the edge of the dark forest in search of more worm things.

"Over here." James said looking up in a tree. "Big tent caterpillar thingy up here, whole bunch on the tree too."

"Goody." Sirius said. "Wormtail, transform into a rat so we can get you up there."

Peter changed into a rat and Sirius lifted him up and put him in the highest branch he could reach. "Okay Wormtail, get that thing down here."

The rat nodded and crawled over to the nest and began scratching at the edges of the tent attached to the tree. After a minute or so the tent fell to the ground in a large clump and caterpillars poured out. Peter made his way back down to the branch and Sirius took him out and placed him back on the ground.

"Its all clear, mate." James said looking around. "You can change."

Peter quickly changed back into a human, over the years of doing this his transformation had become better then when he fist started. It used to be slow and a bit disgusting to watch but now it was more fluid. Nothing like James's or Sirius's though, no matter how good you are a person changing into a rat or vice versa just isn't nice to look at.

"Come on guys lets head back to the common room, I think that's where Andy is." Sirius said as they collected the caterpillars into plastic bags.

The three headed back to the castle and if a few minutes they walked through the doors from the quart yard. A couple minutes later they made it up the stairs and managed to hide all the bags from the professors. When they walked though the portrait hole and into the Gryffindor Common Room they saw Andy, Remus, Heather and Laura sitting on the couch.

Andy heard them come in and when she glanced back she caught a glimpse at the plastic baggie and bolted up the stairs. Heather grinned and fallowed her up the stairs along with the boys a few seconds later. Andy ran into her room and shut the door behind her breathing hard and trying to calm herself a couple seconds later there was a loud thump on the wooden door and a crash of Heather falling on the floor.

"Hey!" Heather moaned from the other side. "Lemmie in!" She said pounding her fist on the door."

"Go to hell!" Andy yelled back still with her back to the door. "Are they out there?"

"I think they left." She said.

"Are you lying to me?" Andy asked.

"No. Would I lie to you?"

"Maybe."

"Oh please, I'm not like you."

Andy rolled her eyes and very slowly opened the door prepared to close it at any second. She scanned the area behind heather and then opened the door to let her in. "Okay," Andy took her wand out prepared. "If you have one of those things on you I swear I will kill you."

"I'm clean trust me, I wanna help. I'm sick of having those things shoved in my face too, except I don't go screaming like a little girl when they're near." Heather chuckled.

Andy pressed her wand on Heathers neck and raised her fist for backup as she glared heather in the eye.

"Okay, okay no jokes I can see you're pissed." Heather said raising her hands up in defense.

"Where's Laura? She's not gonna help us rise up?" Andy said.

"No, she's down there watching one crawl across the table and giggling at it wiggle." Heather said. "Amused by the simplest things that girl."

"Hehe, that rhymes, giggle wiggle." Andy said laughing.

This time it was Heather's turn to roll her eyes and then her gaze went to the window. "Damn… We've got company."

Andy looked over to the window and saw James and Sirius flying toward it on their brooms. "Shit!" Andy said and locked the window and pulled thecurtainsbefore both girls ran out the door, Peter was waiting on the other side with a handful of them.

Heather just ran but Andy let out a shot high pitched scream as she ran. The two girls ran down the stairs and out the portrait hole. Remus and Laura looked after them confused as anything.

"What's happening there?" Laura asked looking up from the table at Remus.

"Urg, don't know don't wanna know." Remus said not looking up from his book.

Laura furrowed her brow and slowly go up and jogged to the portrait hole, she peeked her head out and looked around. She spotted the two girls running down the stairs and ran after them. "Hey! Guys! Wait up!" She called as she ran making sure to touch every step and not skip one in fear of falling unlike Heather and Andy who practically jumped from flight to flight.

The two looked up and spotted Laura slowly catching up to them. "What?" Andy asked.

"I wanna help, I think caterpillars are great but I'm sick of waking up and finding them in my underwear drawer." Laura said.

Andy and Heather exchanged odd glances. "How did they get there?" Heather asked slowly.

"I have no idea." Laura said. "But I think Sirius played a major role in it."

"Ya know what never mind on that." Andy said. "Well if ya wanna help come on hurry up!"

They ran down the stairs until they reached the Quidditch supply room. "What are we doing in here?" Laura asked. "Those two boys live in here; we're passing into enemy lines."

"Brooms." Andy said picking up her broom and detaching the beater bat (she always kept them together). Heather took hers out and smiled at it as if it were an old friend. Laura timidly took hers out and looked at it, she wasn't the best flyer, academics were more her thing.

"Come on girls." Andy said as she trust open the window. "Let's lose the son of a bitches." And with that she sped out the window. Heather fallowed quickly so they were almost neck and neck and Laura was a few seconds behind them.

Back to the boys…

It took them about three minutes of trying to get the window open until finally James came up with the idea to use alohamora. When they used the charm the window flew open and the three marauders flew in. After looking around for a few seconds Sirius shrugged.

"Looks like they ran," he said looking around. "Must've gone down to the common room!" The two of them ran out the door to meet up with Peterand then allof them ran down the steps only to see Remus sitting on the couch with the lone caterpillar still traveling around the table.

"Not here." Peter said turning to the other two.

"The boys dorms!" James exclaimed.

"They're not stupid." Remus said still not looking up from the book.

"You're right," Sirius said putting his hand on his chin in thought. "I got it!"

"What?" James asked.

"I can change into Padfoot! I can sniff them out!"

"Brilliant!" Peter said.

Sirius began to change into a dog but he didn't even get past his ears turning upward and his nails turning into claws before Remus yelled out. "STOP!"

Everybody turned there attention to the werewolf who had discarded the book which was now laying open on the floor. "Are you bloody idiots mad?" He asked them slowly.

"Depends on who you ask." Peter said.

"You can't change here, we're in school, in the middle of the day, with students and teachers everywhere. James and Pete you two can't go wandering the school with a big black dog." Remus explained as though it was obvious and it kinda was.

"Oh right…" Sirius said. "But Moony… Hey MOONY!" Remus gave Sirius as odd look. "Hey Rem, you're a werewolf…" Sirius said with a evil look in his eye that only the Black family could master.

"Oh no, no, no, I am not doing that you are insane." Remus said picking the book back up.

"Come on." James said, Remus continued to shake his head. "I have some Honeydukes chocolate." James said waving a bar of chocolate in front of Remus's face.

Remus watched the chocolate sway in front of his face a few times before sighing and standing up. "Fine, I'm in." And with that he grabbed the chocolate opened it and took a large bite.

"Well, Moony, lead the way." Sirius said.

Remus sighed and took in a long breath through his nose. He walked out the common room door still eating his chocolate and every ten seconds or so he would take another sniff at the air and walk another way. After five minutes they ended up in the Quidditch supply room.

"In here?" James asked we live in here.

"Yeah, Moony, ya sure your nose isn't broken?" Sirius asked.

"I'm sure that they were in here." Remus said but the sent leaves right at that window, isn't it obvious? They flew out."

"Well the only way to get them now is to catch them." James said. "Hey Moony, can you fallow a sent in the air?"

"No, I'm not superdog." Remus said.

"Yes, cause that would be me." Sirius said mounting his broom. "Shall we?" He asked motioning to the window.

Two of the boys nodded and grinned but Remus rolled his eyes and flew out the window with the rest of them. They flew around the school a few times before stopping the girls standing on the roof of one of the towers.

"There they are." Sirius said and got the plastic baggie out but most or the caterpillars were now dead.

Theyflew over to the tower at full speed but unfortunately Laura saw them coming. "Oh no here they come!" Laura said and grabbed her broom. Andy grabbed her broom but in the process took Heathers too without Heather noticing. The two flew off the tower leaving heather behind confused and looking for her broom.

"Oh yeah, thanks! Leave me stuck on the roof of the school! You're all the best friends I've ever had!" She yelled after them sarcastically.

"We really should give her the broom." Laura said looking to Andy.

"We should… But are you the one holding it?" Andy said.

Laura shook her head in response.

"Exactly and when you hold the broom, you get top decide what to do with it." And with that Andy dived down to the ground, Laura fallowed but the dive wasn't that sharp or straight she kind of went on an angle. When Andy was about thirty feet above the ground she dropped the broom. She went low enough to ensure it wouldn't break, she really didn't feel like buying her a new one, like she would anyway…

Laura watched it drop to the ground and sighed as she continued to fallow Andy's confusing swirling around the towers.

Heather folded her arms as she watched her broom fall to the ground. She stuck her hand in her robes to get her wand only to find the pocket empty. "Andy you sneaky little snake…" Heather mumbled as she kicked the ground, er, roof.

"Well, well, well…" James said as he landed on the roof of the school where Heather was stuck. "Look who we have here."

"Hehe, where's your friends? Did you're little group leave you?" Sirius asked as the boys began to circle her, even Remus was starting to get into it a bit.

"Shove it." Heather said glaring at them. "And for your information they did leave me." They may be pricks, well it's probably-no I know its Andy more then Laura, _she_ may be a prick but she'll never leave a man (or woman) behind, she'll be back. Heather thought but then a voice argued in the back of her head. This is caterpillars we're talking about here, and this is Andy. Shut up. Heather argued back never thinking once that it was quite odd to get in an argument with your self.

"Looks like they did to me." Sirius said looking around and he opened the bag of caterpillars. "Aw… they all died…."

"Accio caterpillars!" James said pointing his wand down and in a few seconds a fresh bag of the little nasties were flying up to the tower. "Here you go, Padfoot."

"Thank you, Prongs." Sirius said as he opened the fresh bag.

Heather eyed them and Sirius enlarged one with his wand, he raised his eyebrows a few times at her and then was about to throw it at her when a wand was dropped to the ground right in front of Heather.

Thank Merlin. Heather thought and dove forward for the wand right when she picked it up she disarmed Sirius. "Accio broom!" She yelled and ran to the edge of the tower. She grabbed her broom and jumped off.

The boys quickly pocketed the caterpillars and jumped on their own brooms to chase them once again.

"Knew ya wouldn't leave me!" Heather yelled. "But ya really didn't have to throw my broom to the ground you know!"

"I know." Andy said smirking. "But yer righ' I couldn't leave ya! Was thinkin' 'bout it did ya see the size of that thing! Scared the livin' crap outta me!" Andy yelled back.

"Didn't scare me!" Laura said cheerfully behind them, despite the situation.

"Can it." Andy said as they flew around the school some more.

"Just give up! You know you can't win!" Sirius yelled from behind them.

"I'll be danged if ya catch me, Sirius!" Andy yelled back. "Bu' I can't say so much fer these two!"

"Oh trust me, ya won't take me in that easy." Heather said.

Everybody looked to Laura expecting a comeback. "I – I have nothing…!" Laura stuttered but said it loud enough for everyone to hear.

They all rolled their eyes and continued to fly. "Let's ditch the air." Andy said to the girls. "Laura yer gonna have t' dive."

Laura gulped and nodded right before Andy dived straight down with Heather on her tail and Laura a little hesitant but finally going along. They went though the now open spots in the great hall for the owls to come in but with their brooms the girls fit quite nicely, however the hole was a tad to small for the boys.

"What do we do?" Sirius asked as he pulled up and circled the holes for a bit trying to think up a plan.

"Fallow me." Remus said as he jumped off the broom and he went in right after it, after he was in he used accio on his broom and jumped back on right before he landed. James and Sirius did this but Peter had a little trouble, he almost fell flat on his ass.

The boys caught a glimpse of the girls leaving the hall, Andy sliding over various tables and jumping over chairs as a short cut, Heather doing a combo of going under, over and pushing things out of the way, and finally Laura scurrying around things to try and keep up.

The boys raced after them and when they ran out the big doors they saw the marauderetts halted in their tracks looking guilty, well Laura was looking guilty Andy and Heather had more like oh-well-bound-to-happen looks on. McGonagall was standing over them glaring.

"And what do you think you girls were doing? Flying in the Great Hall like that?" She then looked up to the boys who were trying to slink away without being seen. "And you! How dare you! Detention all of you, one week with me." She turned on her heal and left them behind her. But after a few steps she stopped and turned around. "And give me those baggies." She demanded and Sirius handed over the bags filled with dead caterpillars. "You're seventeen for goodness sake." She walked away back to her office.

"Well, the chase is over I guess…" James said running a hand over his already messy hair just making it worse..

"Finally." Remus said. "I can get back to the book."

"Oh come on, Moony you had fun." Sirius said pulling Remus into a headlock and ruffling his hair.

"Oh bloody hell, Sirius, get off!" He said and shoved Sirius off him. "I'm going back to the common room."

"We should head back to the dorms too." Laura said. "Lily probably waiting for us, promised to help her out with her outfit for tomorrow."

"Laura!" Heather yelled, Laura was supposed to keep it a secret that Lily was concerned about what her outfit looked like for her and James' 'date'.

"Oh… right…. Oops." She said shrugging her shoulder and walking away. Heather grunted and walked away with her this left Andy standing behind.

"So Andy." James said. "Is Lily really worried about her looks for our date?"

Andy closed her eyes and slowly shrugged her shoulder cocking her head to the side a bit. "I'll never tell." She said and walked away.

The marauders caught Remus with a low gaze when Andy was walking away. He noticed them looking and him. "Hey, she's my girlfriend and has a nice butt what do want from me?" He said shrugging his shoulders.

"Thanks Rem!" Andy said apparently she could still hear them. "Ya got a nice tight ass too!"

Remus's face flushed slightly when she said that and cleared his throat. "Really Remus no need to be ashamed you do!" Sirius said patting Remus on the back but Sirius was not able to keep a straight face for more then a few seconds.

"Bugger off." Remus pushed Sirius over in a very childish way and Sirius pushed back. Soon all the marauders were involved in a pushing fight in the middle of the hallway.

Lisa: I'm sorry, wow I started this on Monday and didn't finish until now. Just shows how much I've been putting this off eh?

Laura: Yeah! Get off your lazy ass and do some work!

Lisa: Even when you try and be a tough, hard ass yer funny when ya do it.

Laura: Damn…

Lisa: Okay, I had something planned to say but now I can't remember it at all so I'll just go straight to the thank yous. Thank you **Untamed Loner **and **L **remember reviews make me write faster!


	92. First Date

Laura: Hey I get to start talking this time! I never do!

Lisa: Lime light stealer…

Laura: Sorry….

Lisa: Shut up.

First Date

Lily was up in the girls dorm room with Laura, Andy and Heather. Laura was busy with her wand trying to get Lily's hair to be curlier and Lily wasn't standing very still. In her opinion why should she have to get dressed up for a guy she hated? But Laura said she still had to look nice. Andy was busy putting on all her trinkets and eyeliner on. She usually wore wings (or cat eyes whatever you call them) on her eyes whenever they went out. She also wore chokers, her fingerless gloves, two or so necklaces etc… But throughout all this she never for got to wear her black cowboy boots and black cowboy hat. One of the things Remus liked, she was defiantly an individual. Heather on the other hand was quite simple when it came to clothing. She wore the usual hoodie and pants, sneakers, she usually wore a necklace with her name on it but when no further then that.

Lily grunted as Laura charmed one more strand of hair on her head to bounce more and then Laura smiled at her work. "Perfect you look great. Now some natural colors in the make up department. Unlike our own Goddess of the Underworld over there." She said turning her head to look at Andy.

"Hm... Persephone, nice name." Andy said putting her finger to her chin and smirking. "Maybe I'll name my kid that."

Laura rolled her eyes and went back to looking though Lily's many cosmetics. "You know, Laura, you still have to get ready for Sirius. Aren't you and Andy double dating tonight?"

"Yes we are, and I will have plenty of time to prepare for him." She said smiling.

"What am I supposed to do while you guys go out and snog?" Heather asked from her seat on the bed next to Andy. "Wander the streets?"

"Tha'd be lovely, you go do that." Andy said putting the plastic cap on her eyeliner and smiling. "I'll be sure to put a sickle in yer hat as you dace on the streets fer money."

Heather raised a hand to hit Andy in the shoulder but Andy raised an eyebrow as if saying: You really wanna try that? Heather lowered her hand and shrugged a bit. "Maybe not." She said avoiding eye contact with her.

"Damn straight." She said putting the studded choker around her neck.

"Ya ever choked yourself with that thing?" Heather asked eyeing the strip of leather around Andy's neck.

"No. I'm not that stupid."

"You may think so." She said and leaned back on the pillows on the bed before getting his hard in the arm making her fall off. "Okay that was a cheep shot." She said and pulled Andy down to the floor too. Laura and Lily stared at their pointless fight on the floor of their dorm room before going back to the mirror.

"You're seventeen, you think you could control yourselves a little bit more?" Lily asked as she applied some light eye shadow.

"No." Both girls said in unison as they continued to fight.

"Ow, ow, earring damn…: Andy said holding her ear.

"Hm?" Heather said looking at her a little worried but a bit clueless too.

"Yer so stupid." Andy said as she took her hand away from her ear and jumped on Heather.

Lily stood up and admired herself in the full length mirror on the back of the door. "Okay, dressy but not to dressy, ready to go out but not to flirtatious I don't want Potter getting any ideas." She said.

"Oh he's had idea's fer _years_ now." Andy said looking up from the floor as they stopped for a moment. "There is no possible way you could change that."

Lily grunted. "Okay come on they're probably waiting for us by now." She said and grabbed her small change purse off the counter and slipped it into the pocket of her tight bell bottoms. (AN: I haven't added an AN in here in like forever but you guys remember those 70's bell bottoms? They came back in like the late 90's for a little while? I remember cause my big sis had a pair in the 90's… I wanted them…) Andy grabbed her cowboy hat off her head bored and placed it on her head. Heather did nothing while Laura fixed her hair up in a quick, pretty, simple bun.

They walked out of the dorm room and down the stairs and into the common room. They saw the boys sitting on the couch. Sirius had on a black muscle shirt and black jeans with over sized boots, James wore a silver button up shirt, where he seemed to have lost a few buttons at the top, with jeans and sneakers, Remus had a plain white t-shirt with old jeans with holes in the knees and old boots. Peter stuck with a traditional button up shirt and jeans.

"What took you four so long?" Sirius said standing up and walking over to Laura.

"Laura." Andy said dully and walked over to Remus. "You look hot today."

"Look who's talking." He replied.

"Let's get this over with Potter." Lily said frowning and the group left the common room and headed down to the carriages that would take them to the train station.

"Potter get away from me!" Lily said jerking away from James's arm that seem to have found its way around her waist. "Technically our, urg, _date_ does not start until we reach Hogsmead so until then stay away from me."

Through all that James still continued to smile like an idiot. During the entire train ride the girls decided to sit with Lily in a different compartment while the boys took the one across from them. The ride wasn't long at all and was over in no time. Lily sighed and stepped out of the compartment, the date officially started.

When they stepped out of the platform they stood their unsure of where to go first. If one didn't now who they were they would assume Laura was with Remus from their calm exterior, Lily was a rich stuck up brat from the look on her face, James was a popular playboy who couldn't get the date with the snob (which partially was true), Andy and Sirius were dating from their similar black attire, Heather and Peter were by standards. But luckily, everyone knew better.

"Okay Siri," Laura started cheerfully. "We're heading over to the tea house, see you guys later."

She grabbed Sirius's wrist and began to drag him to the tea house. His eyes went wide he really did not like it there, he only put up with it for her. Andy and Heather put on sweet smiles and waved to him as Laura pulled him down the road.

"You know!" Sirius yelled as he struggled a little against Laura's grip. "The point of a double date… it to stay with the people… you're double dating with." Laura completely ignored him as they turned the corner and out of sight.

"That poor, poor man." Andy said shaking her head.

"…Dog." Heather corrected this made them both crack up laughing.

Remus even smirked a little at that and James couldn't take his eyes off Lily. "Well Lily, shall we go?" He asked putting his arm out for her to take.

She made a disgusted sigh and took it. "Yeah… let's get this thing over with."

This left Andy, Remus, Heather and Peter standing in the middle of the road. Heather shrugged, "wanna go get a butterbeer?" She suggested.

"Why not?" Andy replied and they walked down the road to The Three Broomsticks.

Meanwhile James took Lily into a small store. Wasn't as popular as The Three Broomsticks but it was cozy and warm, he took her to a corner seat and they sat down. Like the gentleman he was he pulled her chair out for her and pushed it in, he sat across from her and smiled. Lily placed her hands on her lap and looked around awkwardly.

"Wanna get some drinks?" James asked without skipping a beat. He must have been rehearsing this in the mirror, Lily concluded.

"Sure." She said quietly and James made a hand motion for a waitress to come over.

"Butterbeer?" He asked her and she nodded a little bit surprised that the cocky git she had come to know could possibly be a gentleman. "Perfect, two butterbeers please." He said to the waitress as a quill wrote down things on a pad which was floating in the air next to her. "And let's get two lunches over here, um… what do ya want? Skies the limit."

"Um… I – I'll just have a salad thanks." She said a little nervously. This isn't right! She thought, he's supposed to be stuttering and being nervous! Not the other way around!

"I'll have a salad too." He said still smiling.

Great… Lily thought, now he's trying to act like we have something in common. "So…" She decided to break the ice and start the conversation. "What do you like to do, besides hex people for fun." She finished bitterly.

"Well, Quidditch." He replied putting his arm on the table.

"Of course…" She said under her breath. "Besides that."

"What you don't wanna talk about that? I thought you liked the sport." He said as their drinks arrived.

"I like it, I'm not obsessed with it unlike some of us here." She said.

"You wanna talk about obsessed how about Andy and her jewelry? Surprised she hasn't accidentally worn any silver yet, and if she did t would take her ten minutes to find out which one was silver." James said.

Lily stiffed a laugh but was unsuccessful James smiled at the fact that he got Lily to laugh. But she stopped abruptly and her smile disappeared in a flash. "Wait," she started. "How did you know Andy couldn't touch silver?"

"Uh…" James looked like a deer (or stag rather) caught in headlights, he tapped his fingers on the edge of the table trying to come up with a quick answer. "Guessed?" He said lamely supporting a large fake smile.

"What do you know?" She asked in a low voice leaning forward.

"Oh Merlin… uh… I knew this would happen eventually. Look, I know she's got a little… _problem_ once a month, but I only know because Remus has the same one and she basically told us. You have nothing to worry about, quite frankly I'm surprised you don't know about Rem, I mean once you know how to point it out its not very hard."

Lily stared off at nothingness for a moment before putting her head in her hand. "Good Lord I should have known…" She mumbled into her hand.

"That's right you should have." James said. "But no need to worry, now that we have that out of the way we can get onto something else." He leaned forward so his face was about four inches away from hers.

"Here's your food," said the waitress as she carried two small bowls of salad.

"You have _horrible_ timing." James said turning his head to her looking frustrated.

"It's a gift," she said before walking away.

"I'm not giving her a good tip." James said as he watched her leave.

"Like you would anyway." Lily said as she dug her fork into her food.

"Now what does that mean?" James asked looking back to Lily. "I give good, decent tips."

"Listen, Potter, I can see that maybe you can be nice now and then. But face it we will never be an item. Our relationship with never go past this day, and the only reason this day even exists is because you happen to be a good racer."

"Oh come on, admit it, you like me. You think I'm not as bad as you thought I was, and please it's James." He said.

Lily let out a short laugh. 'When will you understand that I hate you with every fiber in my being?" She asked still laughing at the fact he couldn't get this seemingly simple concept down.

James leaned forward and put on a similar face with a similar laugh and answered simply. "Never."

Lily let out a frustrated growl. "Potter! Listen to me! I don't like you I will never like you this was the result of a stupid bet that I was foolish enough to even participate in and I lost! This is my punishment! Don't you even care that the only reason this date is happening was because I was forced to go by some girl who can't decide which fashion of clothing to choose!" She was yelling now and everyone in the place was watching them. Most of the people knew them because most of them went to Hogwarts while they did.

Once again James answered simply. "No," Lily sighed and he started up again. "I don't care if you came on this date in shackles and your feet tied. I don't care how this day ends as long as I got the satisfaction that I went on a date with the most beautiful girl in Hogwarts."

She was speechless, she leaned back in her chair and put her hands over her face. "Now what?" She asked.

"Now, we eat while our meal is still nice and I would say hot but that would be nasty if a salad was hot." James said and Lily smiled a little bit.

After five minutes of silence Lily looked out the window and let out a small disappointed sigh. "Oh look… It's raining…"

"I would never have noticed." James said his eyes still locked on her.

She put her head down to hide a blush and continued to eat., but back at the Three Broomsticks…

Andy was out in the rain, it had begun to thunder out a few seconds ago and she was having the time of her life out in the rain. Her hat was in her hand colleting water in it as she looked up to the rain the eyeliner she wore was streaming down her face. Heather stood off to the side, not giving a damn if she got wet but also not going to spin in the rain either. Laura on the other hand was trying to stay as dry as possible with a conjured umbrella above her head. Sirius was upset his hair got wet but gave up trying to keep it dry after heather stole Andy's hat and was pouring water on his head. Remus stood next to Andy getting just as wet as she was while Peter tried to keep dry under the small overhang of a shop.

"Come on guys, dun ya'll jus' love this weather?" Andy said as she faced the group.

"Not all of us are turned on by lightening and rain." Heather said, don't get her wrong, she loved rain and lightening just as much as the next person but not as much as Andy did.

Andy stopped and turned to Heather. "Shut up." She grabbed Remus and pulled him with her. "Come on Rem! Dun tell me ya dun like this!"

"There are some things I like about this, love." He said to her smiling slightly.

"Well then come on! Show it!" She said and from that point the rating went up a little bit as they began making out in the middle of the street.

"I should just go back to the castle now, I don't need this again." Sirius said.

"You mean apparition?" Heather asked raising her eyebrows and looking shocked. "Wasn't it you who lost an arm doing that during the exam?"

"Oh and you passed with flying colors?" He shot back.

"At least I didn't lose a body part."

"Children, children." Laura said stepping between them. "You both failed." She finished cheerfully.

"Okay, whatever." Heather said right before her sunglasses fell onto her nose from her head. She pushed them back up before continuing. "Can't we just go to Honeydukes and get some candy? I'm hungry."

"If you can separate those two, they're in a damn strong lip lock." Sirius said.

"Hey guys!" Heather said. "Chocolate!"

"One sec…" Andy mumbled and a few seconds later they pulled apart. "Okay ya said somethin' 'bout chocolate?"

"I'm in." Remus said.

"Of course you are." Peter said smirking.

The group walked down to Honeydukes and on the way passed the small shop that James and Lily were sitting in. heather poked Andy and the two pressed their faces against the glass, soon Sirius joined in. Peter, Laura and Remus thought it better not to look like ass holes by sticking their faces in the glass.

"So having fun yet?" James asked her.

"No." She replied.

"Now about now?" He asked leaning forward and putting his elbows on the table.

"No."

"Now?" he leaned forward a bit more.

"I said no." She mimicked his leaning forward but she looked more annoyed.

"How about now?"

"No!" She was now yelling at him.

"Now?" He then planted a kiss on her lips and her eyes went wide, she looked a little offended at first but never pulled away.

On the other side of the glass every single marauder and marauderett had there mouths open and hadn't blinked for ages. Soon Andy mouthed oh my friggin god and when the two separated Lily averted her eyes and noticed the window.

She screamed when she saw them. "You idiots!" She yelled.

The group was away from the window and down the street in a flash. None of them looked back. Lily was about to run after them but James had her by the arm. "Ignore them," he said. "So, you having fun yet?"

"Maybe…" She said and they kissed again.

Lisa: Aww so full of fluff… it disgusts me, I hate love.

Laura: You're just saying that cause you haven't had a real boyfriend in two years.

Lisa: Oh shut up, you've never even gone on a date… Lord we're pathetic…

Laura: I like being single!

Lisa: Quite you, and thanks **L** and** Untamed Loner **reviews keep me going!


	93. Letters

Lisa: Oh God I am sorry really I am. I had this whole thing almost typed out but then I changed my mind about it and deleted the whole thing. And then I began putting this off and now here I am finally posting a chapter… or at least tomorrow maybe when I finish it.

Laura: We all put things off, even me!

Lisa:Yeah wellyou're Little Miss Perfect.

Laura: No… I'm Little Miss Laura Jean Black.

Lisa: ehh….

Letter

"Get yer skinny lil' ass back 'ere!" Andy yelled after Lily even though they were still in the same dorm room. They were in their dorm talking about their day at Hogsmead and Lily was refusing to talk about what everyone saw. Heather and Andy wanted details but Laura obviously wanted to know what happened but believed that Lily would tell them when ready.

"Urg," Lily turned around sighing heavily. "No." She simply said.

Andy walked up to her and slowly her eyes turned golden and seemed to get larger and her teeth lengthened and ears became pointed. Lucky for her the full moon was the next day and this was Andy's top way of intimidating people (of course only people who knew about what she was).

Lily smiled and cocked her head to the side. "You know that doesn't work on me, why even try?"

Andy smirked and turned her head slightly. "Cause its fun." She replied. "Now come on and share, we share a dorm, we share a bathroom, and we can share juicy details."

"There's nothing to tell." Lily said sitting on her bed as Andy jumped on her bed with Heather who was lying on it. Laura was sitting on her bed fingering a stuffed, black dog. "He took me to that little shop place, but of course you all know that." She referred to them spying on her through the window. "He was being, well all around annoying really trying to impress me."

"Aww." Laura said smiling. "At least he tried which is more then you can say for Sirius."

"And then he began asking the most irritating questions, and then he just… kissed me… right there… no warning." She said.

"Is he good?" Heather asked suddenly looking up and they all gave her strange looks. "What?" She asked. "Just curious is all…"

"That is none of your business." Lily said.

"Oh come on share." Andy said, her eyes flashing as she moved from the light of the candle. She still had yet to change her face back to normal. "I've shared with you." She rolled onto the floor like a child and stood up with only her knees touching the floor.

"Any you've shared a little more then all of us would like to hear." Heather said looking down to Andy on the floor. "But seriously-" Laura smirked at the sound of her boyfriend's name. "-details!" Heather finished.

"Fine, he wasn't the best… but he certainly wasn't the worst either," Lily smiled and bit her thumb trying to hide it.

"Ooooohhhh, haha, you _like_ him." Andy said. "See now ya'll should openly thank me for being such a great friend and practically coning you into this."

"Oh yeah thanks," Lily said dully rolling her eyes.

"Not a problem!" Andy said smiling; she was now lying on the floor on her stomach. Someone had a few to many Honeydukes chocolate today.

"Well come on Lils." Laura said. "Then what happened?"

"Then I noticed you people spying." She said bitterly, Laura blushed a little but Andy and Heather exchanged mischievous glances. "But I supposed I could find it in my heart to forgive you…"

"Oh please Mistress Lily forgive us lowly servants!" Heather begged.

"We are no worthy!" Andy yelled.

"Oh shut it before I shut it for you!" Lily said folding her arms across her chest.

"Someone been hanging around Andy to long and adopted some violent ten-den-cies." Heather said saying out each syllable in the word.

"They grow up so fast." Andy said faking a sad face and a sniffle.

"Come on, enough of this. It's going nowhere, time for dinner." Laura said getting up and placing the stuffed animal back in its place on her pillow.

"Cranky." Heather said as the four girls walked out of the room. When they walked down the stairs and into the common room they found the boys sitting on the couch and chairs waiting.

"About time, thought you would just starve up there and never come down." James said.

"Oh trust me I would never let that happen. She can starve all she wants but I'll be damned if I'm, ah, gonna go down with her." Andy said laughing and grinning slightly.

"This is wasting time; the more we just stand around here doing nothing the more the food in the dinning hall is being uneaten by me." Sirius said repeatedly jabbing himself in his chest to emphasize his point.

"Alright, alright we'll go." Andy said as Remus put his arm around her waist and they all left the out the portrait hole.

On the way down James was glancing over to Lily and every now and then she would return a glance. She wasn't entirely sure she wanted the whole school knowing that they were dating just yet, she was still known as purely against the marauders. James gave her one more look before they turned the last corner and put his arm over her shoulders.

She was slightly taken back by this action but sighed and took his hand that hung over her shoulder and squeezed it slightly. James smiled and they all waked into the great hall.

The place seemed to go silent; everyone was staring at the newly formed couple. Everyone would have eventually of found out, Lily thought, we were snogging in the shop and rumors spread quickly around here. I just wish they would stop staring… Her wish was soon granted by a very annoyed Andy and Heather.

"Hey! Heads to the food people!" Heather yelled.

"While ya can cause if ya'll keep lookin' you can eat out a straws fer a while!" Andy added and everyone (well almost everyone) turned back to the food and the conversations started up again.

"This is sooo weird…" Lily said looking around and grinning. "But I kinda like it."

"Oh is out dear sweet Lily seeking the lime light?" Sirius asked with his arm around Laura, much like the way James and Lily were.

"No, it's juts it's nice to do something no one expects of you." Lily said. "It's kinda like the way Remus is with Andy, when they first go together no one thought it would work." They sat down in their seats at the Gryffindor table.

"What?" Remus said Andy just stared wide eyes with a confused look on. "Who said that?"

"Everyone said it, I'm surprised you didn't know." She responded.

"It's true," Laura said. "Everyone was saying it I just never had the heart to tell you."

"Well, you two are so different, she was, and still is,outgoing, loud-" Lily was interrupted.

"Mad as a hatter!" Andy added in with a big smile on.

"Yes," Lily said before continuing. "And Remus, you're quiet, you keep to yourself, smart-" Once again she was cut off.

"What did you expect I'm only attracted to smart people." Andy said as though it was obvious.

"Must be why you were never attracted to Sirius." Heather cut in with a smirk and Sirius bit the side of his mouth in annoyance glaring at her.

"_Anyway,_" Lily said frustrated."Total opposites, but you've survived for years and same goes with Laura and Sirius, no one was expecting any of you to pull through and become successful couples. But you did and no one thought it would ever happen, like me and James. Now I'm not saying this is going to last long-" James scoffed. "But this is something no one would think I would do and I like it."

"Well you could have just said that now my food is getting cold." Sirius said staring at her dully.

"That's why you eat when she's talking." Peter said as he swallowed some chicken.

"That's a good Idea, Wormtail, I knew we kept you around for some reason." He said shoveling food in his mouth.

"You know… what's up with those nicknames?" Lily asked and everyone went silent. "Where did you get them? They don't seem to make any sense."

"That my Lily Flower, is a conversation for another time." James said. "It's long it's boring and, quite frankly,not right to discuss here."

"Okay… as long as you tell me, secrets are bad and not right to keep."

"Unless there is a valid reason," Andy spoke up.

"Yes I suppose there are exceptions." She said mumbling and placing some food on her plate.

The dinner went by fairly uneventful, Snape did try and cause little bit of trouble but James warded him off without any use of magic which pleased Lily very much. At the end of dinner an owl flew in from the rafters everyone looked at it wondering who would get mail at this time.

The owl flew over to Sirius and dropped in on the table in front of him. "What is it?" James asked looking at it and noticing the grim look on Sirius's face.

"It's the Black family crest." He said dully staring at the wax crest on the seal of the envelope.

"Jesus…" Andy muttered under her breath rubbing her eyes with the palms of her hands. This can only come out bad, she thought.

Laura put her arm around Sirius as he slowly opened it. He reluctantly took the letter out and read it aloud. "Dear Mr. Sirius Orion Black, We regret to inform you that you're Uncle Alphard Black has deceased…" Sirius stopped reading. "Oh bloody hell, I liked him, he was one of the few members of my family that didn't care about blood. In fact he contacted me a couple weeks after I ran away and praised me saying I did what he never could do when he was living with my grandparents."

"Oh that's so sad…" Laura said hugging him and he continued to read.

"We ask you to come to his funeral on the eighteenth of November at the Public Cemetery in Wizarding London, and the reading of his will on the nineteenth of November at his estate. Our condolences."

"Gonna go?" James asked when he finished reading.

"Yeah, maybe I'll even get something in the will. Gonna miss him though, he was a good guy, even got along with Regulus alright." Sirius said smiling slightly.

"He seemed nice." Laura said.

"He was." Sirius said.

"Hey, is he the guy I met at Diagon Ally with you a few years back?" James asked him with his head in his palm.

"Yeah, he was buying me some school supplies my mother went with Regulus and left me, so I flewed him and he was more then happy to do it." Sirius said smiling at the memory.

"Oh he sounded so sweet, can I go? I don't want you to be alone with that horrid family of yours." Laura said. "No offence." She added quickly.

"Trust me, none taken. But I love it if you went, you could even meet my cousin, Andromeda and her husbandTed, Andromeda was 'kicked out' of the family for marrying a muggle born." Sirius said and Andy's head snapped up at the sound of her name but quickly went back to her ice cream seeing as it didn't concern her in any way.

"Oh great!" She squealed. "Let's go talk to Dumbledore! Uh… Where'd he go?"

"Back to his office." Heather said as she put another spoonful of ice cream in her mouth.

"Hetha, gimmie the fudge." Andy said reaching for the fudge.

"No mine." Heather shot back.

"Give it!"

"No!"

"Give it!"

"No!"

Heather was holding the fudge protectively to her chest and Andy pushed her to the ground for it. They got a small crowd around them and a couple kids were betting on who would win the fight. Eventually Andy let out a low growl into heather ear so only she could hear and heather quickly dropped it.

"Fine, fine, take you're God damned fudge I don't want it anyway." Heather said as she got up and brushed herself off.

"Thought so!" Andy said as she jumped up and sat back down pouring the fudge all over her already chocolate ice cream.

Sirius and Laura had just lest and were walking down the corridors to Dumbledore's office. After a few minutes they reached the statue and began guessing the password. "Um… Chocolate frogs, liquorish wands, pumpkin pasties…" Sirius said trailing off and Laura picked it back up.

"Cauldron cakes…" That was it the gargoyle sprung aside and the two students walked up to the office. When they got there Laura knocked on the door and it opened without a word revealing Dumbledore sitting in his chair.

"Hello Mr. Black, Ms. Avalon, I presume you are here to talk about your late uncle?" He asked looking over the rim of his half moon shaped glasses.

"Yes, Sir." Sirius said wondering how the hell Dumbledore always knew stuff like that. "I was wondering if I could have four days off. One to get there two for the funeral and reading of the will and the last to leave and get back."

"Of course, and you Ms. Avalon, what is your business here?" he asked with a smile turning to Laura.

"Well could I go with him? You know to be with him, you know most of his family isn't exactly the warmest around him and I think he could use someone and you know-" She began babbaling and was cut off.

"Of course, you are one of the best students in this school. One of the hardest working, I will let you go."

"Thank you, Sir!" She said flashing her famous grin that showed all hundred teeth.

"Yeah, thanks." Sirius said and the pair left his office. "Okay we should start getting ready to leave, just like my family to shove me in at the last moment."

Laura grinned slightly at him as he put his arm around her wait and they walked back to the common room.

Lisa: Urg! That took for_ever_ to write. And I truly do apologize.

Laura: She was lazy, she had it all planned out in her head but she was to lazy to writ it out.

Lisa: That's really true. Now normally I would do the thank yous but that would just make my update later and maybe even come out tomorrow cause usually I get side tracked while checking and Lord knows I have the attention span of a cat with ADD.

Laura: Really she does…


	94. Arrival

Lisa: Quick updates are fun.

Laura: Heck yeah!

Lisa: Yes well, I have one thing to say: yes, this chapter will be completely focused on Laura/Sirius. I know I hardly have any chapters purely about them and that is because they are hard to write together for me, unlike Andy/Remus which I find to be one of the easiest things out there.

Laura: Yay me! I love my Sirius.

Lisa: yes… I _know_….

Arrival

Sirius was in his dorm room packing a few things for his trip to his uncle's funeral. There were several rooms in a hotel reserved for people who wouldn't be with family and (lucky for him) he was only getting one room. Laura still had no idea about that one. Hr finished throwing some robes in the trunk and then latched it and when he turned around he noticed Remus looking at him staking his head with a disapproving look on.

"What?" he asked as he picked up his wand and put it in his pocket, he was about to leave for the train that would take him to Hogsmead where he would catch the next train to go to Wizard London.

"You could at least fold the clothes before you pack them so they won't get all wrinkly." Remus said shrugging.

"Folding? Moony, I haven't even made my bed in months." Sirius said motioning to the bed which was completely destroyed. "Unlike you some of us are normal."

"Oh, Padfoot, that hurt." Remus said putting his hand to his chest.

"Hey, Padfoot, don't forget your mirror," James said handing Sirius one of the two way mirrors. "I want to keep in contact with you over these four days."

"Ohhh, _four whole days_!" Remus said and his voice was laced with sarcasm. "How ever will you survive?"

"I think we'll manage. Where's Wormtail?" Sirius asked looking around the dorm.

"Right here, mate." Peter said as he poked his head up from behind the bed. "I'm right here."

"What are ya doing back there? Counting the dust bunnies?" James asked peeking behind the bed. "Got an ant colony back there or what's going on?"

"Nothing, I was just making sure my money still there." Peter was paranoid when it came to his money, he never kept more on him then necessary and even though it was safe in the dorm he still had a small hole but in the mattress where he kept it.

"In that stupid mattress?" Sirius asked. "When are you going to forget about that thing, I keep mine out in plain site and nothing's ever happened to it."

"Nothing that you know of, you wouldn't even know if any as gone you never counted it." Remus said.

"You seem to know an awful lot about this Moony." Sirius said folding his arms and looking suspiciously at Remus.

Remus put his arms up in defense and pulled his legs up on the bed so he was sitting cross legged. Sirius eyed him a bit as he grabbed a few more things he would need and stuffed them in a pocket on the side of his trunk. "Alright, I'm done, come on guys." Sirius said and the four boys left the dorm room.

When they got down they met up with the girls who were hanging out in the common room. Laura was sitting on the couch with a small trunk talking to Lily while Heather and Andy poked at the fire making sparks fly up. Sirius walked out behind Lily and Laura, Andy and Heather noticed and looked at him through the corner of their eyes but said nothing. When he was there he grabbed their shoulders and both girls shrieked.

"Bloody hell! Sirius!" Lily screamed as she placed her hand on her chest. "What is _wrong_ with you?"

"Many things." Heather said still poking at the fire.

"Well I just wanted to see how observant you girls are." He said smirking. "So you ready, babe?" He asked Laura hugging her around the neck.

"Sure am, and guess what we'll have a special guest on the train ride to Hogsmead." Laura said.

"Oh?" Sirius said. "Are they hot?" He asked.

Laura opened her mouth slightly slapped him lightly in the chest. "It's Andy you pig, tonight's the full moon she's riding with us to Hogsmead then she can apparate from there." Laura said.

"Oh goody," Sirius said with mock enthusiasm.

"Sirius, I'm just as excited as you are, I truly can not wait." And said in a monotone.

"Come on you two, do you think you can manage to get along for an hour or so?" She asked looking at the two with the evil eye.

"Maybe…" the two mumbled childishly, not meeting her eyes and looking at the floor.

Laura rolled her eyes and grunted as she grabbed their arms and drug them outside. "Andy aren't you bringing anything?" She asked in a motherly tone.

"Laura I'm going home, ya know, where I live? I'm pretty sure I'ave clothing in my _own home where I live_." Andy said into Laura's ear.

"Of course." She said and they walked down the corridors with the rest of the group following closely behind.

When they reached the front doors Remus walked over to Andy to say his goodbyes. "See you in three days, love?" He asked holding her hands and putting his forehead to hers.

"You always do." Andy replied and they kissed. "Now keep up that rumor." She said and they both laughed, a couple years ago some of the students began to hear Remus's howling when they wandered into the Forbidden Forest and a rumor spread that werewolves roamed around out there.

"Okay love birds." Sirius said, "Break it up. Oi, Moony?"

Remus turned and faced Sirius with an eyebrow raised. "Can you survive without me there tonight?"

"I'll be fine, Jamie'll be there remember. It'll be fine." He repeated.

"What are you talking about?" Lily asked furrowing her brow in thought. "What are you hiding I have a right to know?"

"Later, Flower, later." James said patting her on the shoulder.

"See you in a few." Andy said as they three left out the front doors. They wandered down the path to the carriage that would take them down to the train. Andy got in opposite of Laura and Sirius who were being very… couple-ly in their seat. She turned away scrunching her nose, at least me and Rem don't baby talk each other, she thought to herself. We just kinda… make out in inappropriate places…

"I love you." Laura said to Sirius their noses touching.

"I love you more." He said in return.

"No, I love you more."

"No, I love you more."

"No, no, I love you more."

"No, I love you more!"

"Oh for Gods _sake_! I mean sweet Lord Jesus Christ!" Andy said getting sick of this. "How long can one keep that up? It's insanity."

Laura glared at her playfully. "Oh come now, don't be that way."

"I can't believe I have to ride in a train with you idiots." She mumbled under her breath.

"Not anymore apparently." Sirius said. "Looks like we're at the station now."

"Finally." Andy said and got out as fast as she could. "I'll see ya'll later, oh an' Sirius please don't murder any of yer family members. its jus' too much paper work people have to deal with." And with that there was a small pop and she was gone.

"Well, now we're all alone." Sirius said turning to face Laura and putting his arms around her waist, "and the train won't get ere for another ten minutes."

"What are you thinking?" She asked retreating a bit.

"Nothing."

"Sirius… move you're hand up." She said looking past him and a little annoyed.

"Oh, heh, sorry."

"I'm sure."

The kissed passionately for several seconds until a train whistle was heard and a train began to pull into the station. Laura and Sirius parted and Sirius looked up at the conductor who was watching them through the window with a smirk on. Laura sighed, picked up her things and headed to the train to put her things in a compartment.

"You have, _horrible, bloody awful_ timing." Sirius said to him as he picked up his trunk. "And you're early."

The conductor tipped his hat and turned to face the front as Sirius glared at him for a moment and followed Laura. They walked in and a few other people got in to, the train was not very crowded at all. He sat down next to Laura in a compartment and put his arm around her neck.

They were silent for a few minutes until they felt the train jolt forward and they began to move on. Laura sighed deeply and looked up at Sirius. "How long do you think this ride'll be?"

"I don't know, hour or so." Sirius replied.

"I tired." Laura said settling her head on his chest, she always got a little tired on train rides, she usually slept when they were going to school and coming from school in the summer.

"Then take a nap, I'll wake you when we get there, okay baby?" He asked her, she nodded and closed her eyes. In seconds she was asleep.

Sirius leaned his head against the back of the seat and sighed, he counted the imperfections in the seat across from him until his eyelids got heavy and he feel asleep as well.

There was a jolt Sirius's eyes twitched and he moved his mouth around. He shifted his position only to hear anotherwhistle go off. He opened his eyes and looked around for a second not quite remembering where he was, after a second or two he remembered and he looked out the window to see the train station. They had arrived.

"Laura? Come on, baby, wake up." He nudged her and she moaned.

"No… The imps can handle it themselves…" She muttered in her sleep.

He laughed quietly at what she said and pushed her a little bit more. "Come on we're there, ya got to get up or I'm leaving you here."

She moaned once again and her big brown eyes fluttered open. "Hm…? Sirius?" She yawned loudly, "we there?" She asked slowly sitting up and stretching.

"Yeah, we're here." He got up out of his seat and grabbed his trunk and her bag. Now that she had no Sirius to lean on she got up as well and stretched her arms above her head. They walked groggily through the train and out to the platform looking around Sirius wondered where they would be staying for the nights they were here. He was sure his family would be staying at his grandparents, but he wasn't welcomed there.

Merlin, I am stupid… Sirius thought, how come I didn't think about this sooner? We are totally screwed we have no where to go- Sirius's thoughts were interrupted suddenly.

"Sirius!"

Sirius spun around thinking it was Laura for a second then realized the voice came from far away he looked around the train station for the person who was calling out his name.

"Sirius! Oh it's so good to see my favorite little cousin again!"

He looked and saw his older cousin Andromeda jogging to him. He sighed and began walking to her being fallowed closely by Laura. "'Romeda, hey." He walked over to her and accepted a hug form her.

"How are you? I haven't seen you in such a long time." She said smiling but then it faded a little. "It's sad the only way we see each other is when a family member dies."

"It is…" Sirius said frowning for a moment. "But, it is good to see you and I have someone I want you to meet." He said and pulled Laura to him so she was standing next to him. "This is Laura Avalon, my girlfriend."

"Hello," Laura said shaking hands with Andromeda. "I'm terribly sorry for your loss."

"Oh, he was ill dear, it's probably best that he pass. And it is very nice to finally meet you. Sirius always goes on about you in his letters."

"Is that so?" Laura said turning to face Sirius whose face flushed and he ducked his head a little.

"But anyway." He said changing the subject. "What are you doing here? Not like you took the train in, you _live _here, er, in this area… you don't live at the train station..." He said losing his train of thought and trailing off.

"I came to pick you up; I thought you would need a place to stay." She said smiling.

"See this is why I love you." Sirius said hugging her again. "Now we don't have to sleep in the gutter."

"Come on," Andromeda was still smiling, "Nymphadora has been waiting for you're arrival for _days_ now, she's very fond of you."

"How is old Nymphy anyway?" Sirius asked. "Starting Hogwarts next year isn't she?"

"Yes she is, shame you don't get to be there when she starts. I would like someone to be there she knows well," she said.

"Well, what about Molly and Arthur's son? Charlie? Is his name, right?" Sirius asked. "He should be starting soon and Bill arrived last year, he was cool for a first year."

"Oh that's right!" She exclaimed. "I completely forgot about Molly and Arthur's kids! They're so nice have you met the baby?"

"There's another one?" Sirius asked giving her a dumb look.

"Yes, just a year old, he's a dear, his names Percy." Andromeda answered. "But enough of this, Laura, you've hardly said two words. Tell me about yourself."

"Well, um…" Great, she thought, I thought I would be able to get by the whole 'talking to mum' thing… guess not. "Well I…"

"Tell me about what you do, what are your interests?" Andromeda said seeing that Laura was having trouble with this.

"I'm good in academics I guess…" Laura said shrugging.

"Good?" Sirius said putting his arm around her waist and looking down at her. "You're giving Mr. Book Worm Remus a run for his money, you're brilliant." He then gave her a short kiss.

"That's great!" Andromeda said. "Now, I hear you're a pure blood, right?" Laura nodded. "Not that I care about blood but, just out of curiosity, what family are you from."

"Potters," Laura said cheerfully. "I'm James's second cousin, my mum wanted to keep her name and dad didn't care so it was changed form Potter to Avalon."

Sirius looked over to Laura. "I didn't know that, cool! So if I marry you, I'm kinda marrying into James's family."

"Dear, you already are part of James's family. Are pure bloods are technically related in some way." Andromeda said looking over to the two with a smirk on who looked to each other wondering if they were cousins or something. "But don't worry, the Potters are some of the most distance relatives the Blacks have."

"Thank Merlin." Sirius said. "Wouldn't want to find out the girl I've been dating for years is my cousin."

"That might actually be humorous." Andromeda said.

"Piss off." Sirius saidsmilingas they entered the room in the train station where you could flew places.

"Okay, Sirius, you first." Sirius stepped into the fireplace and clearly said the address, he went up in flames and he was transported to the Tonks residence. He stepped out and looked around, he hadn't been here since his third year when he ran away one time after his father had hit him. It didn't even last a week though and he went over to James's, no one ever knew what really happened.

Sirius walked further into the living room and the fireplace behind him flared up and Laura stepped out whipping ashes off her knee length brown skirt. She walked up next to Sirius giving Andromeda room to come out and when she did she looked around the house in confusion for a moment.

"Hm… Ted must be out playing with Nymph in the backyard. Leave your bags here I'll bring them up to your room_ssss_-" when she emphasized the 's' Sirius face dropped slightly. "And you two go say hi okay?"

"Okay, 'Romeda, come on Laura, Nymph'll love you, very perky girl like you… Bit of a klutz though." He said as an after thought.

He took Laura outside to the backyard where Tonks was teaching Nymphadora how to ride a broom. "Ted, does 'Romeda know you're doing this?" He yelled out to Ted with a smirk on his face.

"Sirius!" Ted said smiling and Nymph jumped off her broom and ran over to Sirius not without tripping on the way over though. "Good to see you!" he said as he fallowed Nymph over.

"Sirius!" She cried and wrapped her arms around his waist. Laura looked at the ten year old girl and immediately noticed her short florescent blue hair. She turned her head and studied the young girl, she had a pale heart-shaped face and a bright smile and was quite thin.

"Hey, how are you doing?" He said bending down to her level.

"Great! Dad's teaching me how to ride a broom! But I keep falling off." She said blushing a bit and smiling shyly.

"I'm sure you'll get better at it, here I want you to meet someone, this is Laura." Laura kneeled down on her knees and smiled brightly to her.

"Hey!" Laura said.

"Hi! Are you Sirius's girlfriend?" She asked a bit bluntly.

Laura's face turned pink and she ducked her head to hide the fact that she was blushing and brought it back up before answering. "Yes as a matter of fact I am."

"Good, you're pretty." She said still smiling and Laura blushed even more.

"Go on in the house, Nymph, I'm sure mum could use some help." Ted said ushering her in the house. "She's a handful, incredibly bright though, she'll be excellent when she goes to Hogwarts. A little like you too Sirius."

"Really? Me?" Sirius said looking overly shocked and placing his hand on his chest.

"Yes it seems she has a tendency to get in quite a bit of trouble from time to time."

"Hehe, really? I knew it the first time I saw her, she's a future marauderett." Sirius said turning to Laura.

Ted raised an eyebrow, "I know you call you're little gang the Marauders, but what exactly is a marauderett?"

"It's something my friend made up, basically all the marauders long lasting girlfriends orthe girls who hang out with the marauders and such." Laura explained.

"Does that mean you're a trouble maker too?" Ted asked.

"I can do my share, but I must say my friends Heather and Andy do the most. I swear they'll blow up the school one of these days." She said laughing.

Ted laughed as well, "Come on guys let's get in the house. I'm sure 'Romeda is already working on dinner."

"Oh goody, I like her cooking." Sirius said rubbing his hands together.

Lisa: Well it was a quick update when I started this a few days ago… I really thought I'd be finished sooner.

Laura: But now schools OVER! WOOT!

Lisa: Yes! We're free for another few months. So I'll have quicker updates, hopefully…

Laura: Well today I get to thank people so** L **and** Untamed Loner **thanks!

Lisa: And everyone congratulate my big sister Jenny! She's graduating High School today! And she's goin to a great collage down in Florida!


	95. Family Reunion Part One

Lisa: Well this is fun, heh yea right, stupid document manager thing ain't lettin' me upload anything so all my stories are getting uploaded on the same day.

Laura: That sucks…

Lisa: It does! But thankfully during that time I got a hell of a lot of fic work done... Just that none of it is really for any chapter any time soon… I was working on chapters for the sequel.

Laura: That's silly.

Lisa: And you're just filled with useful information and a wide vocabulary today aren't 'cha?

Laura: You bet!

Lisa: …

Family Reunion Part One

Sirius slowly blinked and focused in on everything around him; he didn't get that good of a look athis roomthe night before. He went to bed late and didn't bother turning on the light or change into his pajamas. Yawning he looked around and decided Andromeda defiantly fixed this room up for a boy. She must have done it the day they got there and he guessed Laura's room was fit for a girl. He sat up and stretched on his bed, when he stood his vision blacked for a moment from getting up so fast.

He blinked once, twice and three times he got his vision back and he staggered down the hall and too the bathroom. He knocked on the door and not getting an answer he walked in and took his shower and brushed his teeth. Now more awake he walked back to his bedroom and changed into a pair of black jeans and black shirt leaving his socks and boots off. He walked over to the banister and slide down the railing to the bottom. Landing he walked over to the kitchen and sat down in his seat completely ignoring the fact everyone was staring at him, he finally looked up he said, "What?"

"Sirius, its 12 o'clock, honey," Laura said with her eyebrows raised. Unlike her usual today she had her hair down, it reached the middle of her back and was perfectly strait across at the bottom.

"Then I got up early today." He responded stabbing his eggs with his fork. "I like magic, not only does it contain the power to humiliate people, but also, to keep food hot."

Crossing the room Ted passed Sirius and gave him a smack on the back of the head. "Ow! What was that for!" he cried as Nymph giggled from her seat.

"For being a smart ass." He replied and Andromeda scolded him for cussing in front of Nymphadora.

"We have to leave for the wake in about twenty minutes." Andromeda said as she put a few dishes away in the cabinets, "Make sure all of you are ready."

"We will," came the chorus of everybody in the room. She nodded and went back to putting clean dishes in the cabinets. When nobody moved she turned back around and gave them all a look that clearly said, well get changed and ready to go. Everybody bolted out of the room, Sirius shoveling some bacon in his mouth as he went.

Sirius went in his room and began brushing his hair, the straight strands falling down to his shoulders. After five minutes it was all completely brushed out and he studied himself in the mirror for a second before walking over to his boots and after a few seconds of staring at them trying to figure out which one id left and right he put them on tucking his pants into them.

"Sirius?" He looked to his door and saw it was cracked open a bit with Andromeda poking her head in. "Could you try and persuade Nymphy to change her hair color? I don't think yellow is appropriate."

"No problem." Sirius said and walked down to the hall to Nymph's room. "Helloooo." He said knocking on the door waiting for an answer.

Laura opened the door letting him in, he looked at her with a confused look on so she explained, "Andromeda told me about the metamorphmagus thing this morning when I noticed the different color hair."

"Ah," Sirius said, "hey Nymph, what's going on in here that we had to bring in the big guns?"

"The big guns?" Nymph asked raising an eyebrow in a Remus like way. "I would hardly consider you as _the big guns_." She said.

"Bold thing ain't cha?" He asked walking over to her. "Okay maybe I'm not the _big guns_ that would be dad wouldn't it?" She nodded. "Okay but I'm still bigger then everyone in this room so, gonna change your hair color?"

"No."

"Why?"

"Because I like yellow."

"But yellow means happy, sunshine things and quite frankly this isn't a very happy occasion." Sirius said. "So how about red, or a dark blue something that dose not symbolize happiness, hm?"

She pouted at Sirius and grunted, "Fine." She scrunched up her face and concentrated hard and he hair turned a violent shade of purple. "Better?" She asked opening one eye.

"Much, what do you think Laura?"

"It's lovely," She said smiling.

"Great then!" he said. "Now come on Laura I'll help you zip your dress up." Her eyes widened as they walked into his room and he looked down at her. "What? I said zip _up_."

"It's already zipped." She said grimly as the two entered Sirius's room.

"Not anymore." He said and swiftly pulled the zipper down, "Ooooo pink bra, pretty."

"Sirius!" She cried and reached behind her to pull the zipper up. "You can be so childish!" She said despite the fact she was supporting a grin as well.

Laura grabbed her robes that she grabbed from her room before she went into Nymph's room and began putting them on. They were a present from all the marauderetts, including Lily, last Christmas. They were black and gray, tight fitting around the chest and wait and very fancy looking. "You ready?" She asked sighing.

"Almost," he grabbed his dress robed pulled them on and held his arms out presenting himself to Laura. "I look good."

"You're not wearing those pants are you?" She asking pointing to them and looking up at Sirius with a displeased look on.

"What's wrong with them?" He asked innocently.

Right as she was about to go into an hour long explanation, and she has before done this with Sirius's wardrobe, Andromeda called them down.

"Come on! It's time to go!" She yelled up the stairs and soon everybody stampeded down the stairs ready for their look over.

"Laura you look beautiful, Sirius very hansom but we have to talk about those pants," Sirius opened his mouth slightly and looked around completely clueless, "Ted, baby, you look hansom as well but we have to talk about the shoes," he gave the same look as Sirius and the two men looked at each other silently asking each other what was wrong with them. "Nymph you look so pretty and I'm glad you changed your hair it looks great in that shade." She gave her a kiss on the cheek. "Okay everyone, into the fireplace."

They all went into the fireplace and called out the name, Ted first, then Sirius, Laura, Nymph and finally Andromeda. They stepped out into the funeral home, it was incredibly fancy and expensive looking. Sirius looked around and quickly spotted his father, mother and Regulus. Deciding he didn't want to get into a fight with them he wandered away with Laura at his side. It seemed the room was split in two between the members of the family who were "cut out of the family" and those who "stayed loyal to their blood", the latter being considerably larger.

They walked off toward the smaller group of family members and Sirius quickly saw his Aunt Sara, she was Uncle Alphard. She saw Sirius and walked over to him and embraced him and he returned it. He was always close with her, she was a pure blood, one of the Malfoys, but she didn't share their values.

"Oh, Sirius, I'm so glad you showed up. I was worried you wouldn't, after what happened." She said referring to the fact that Sirius ran away.

"Oh course I would come, I like Uncle Alphard." He said.

"Oh, he will be missed." She said and parted from him and wiping away a tear from her eye. "And who is this fine young lady?" She asked looking at Laura up and down.

"I am Laura Avalon, and I'm terribly sorry." Laura said shaking hands with the woman.

"It's fine, now if you'll excuse me." She said and then left wiping her eyes with a handkerchief.

"The poor girl must be shattered." Laura said leaning close to Sirius.

"She is, normally she's one of the most cheerful women I have ever met." Sirius said sadly. He put his arm around Laura as the pair went around and talked to other family members. Almost a half hour later, a priest went up and did the eulogy, after that his mother went up and gave one, she was a snotty pure blood Slytherin but she was crying for the loss of her son. After her, a young man went up maybe five years older then Sirius. He recognized him as Uncle Alphard's son. His name was Michael, he had the traditional jet black hair that almost all members of the Black family possessed, he was tall and muscular. Sirius remembered him from them being in school together. He spoke about his father in a solemn matter, only once did he loss his composure and he had to pause for a minute before continuing.

After that, some of the men of the family carried the casket out to the graveyard. More words were said and the casket was lowered into the ground in the Black Family's section of the cemetery. When the funeral was over, Sirius and Laura met up with Andromeda, Nymph and Ted. They all silently went back to the fireplaces and flewed back to the house. It was around four o'clock when they got back, Andromeda didn't feel like making the dinner that night so they al agreed to go out to eat at around six. Sirius went and turned on the TV (something Ted had introduced him to years ago and made Sirius addicted to whenever he saw one), Laura went to her room to read as did Andromeda and Ted and Nymph went out to work on her flying abilities.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

It was many hours later they came back from dinner at around eight o'clock and now it was eleven, Nymph was pouting about going to bed and Sirius and Laura were watching TV in the den with Ted.

"Nymph, honey, you have to go to bed I will not have you staying up at all hours of the night." Andromeda said to her daughter.

"But Sirius gets to stay up!"

"Well Sirius is much older then you!"

"But I don't wanna go to bed!"

"Ted get in here!" She called to her husband.

Ted moaned and when Sirius laughed at him he slapped him on the back of the head. When Ted walked out in the hall Andromeda called for Sirius to getting and Sirius moaned and it was Laura's turn to laugh making her the only one sitting in the den watching TV. She folded her arms and smiled to herself but then she too was called in to help get the young witch to sleep.

Lisa: Oh this was sooo short but truth be told it was harder to write then I thought.

Laura: Yeah this was kinda short.

Lisa: And I thought it would go up when the rest of the chapters for m other fics went up but no. I went to my friends party and got so cut off schedule. It was fun as hell but kinda threw me off, and I really am to lazy to check for the people who reviewed but I thank those who did and I regret to say this but I want at least four reviews before I will update again if I don't get four don't expect another update.

Laura: And she's serious about it so review!


	96. Family Reunion Part Two

Lisa: And this chapter will conclude Part Two of Family Reunion.

Laura: Noooooo!

Lisa: …..

Laura: I want more alone with my Siri.

Lisa: … ooookaaaay…. But also Sirius will have a tad more family issues in this chap. Hehe (wink wink)

Laura: Why did you wink.

Lisa: I don't know.

Family Reunion Part Two

Laura was in Sirius's room about ten minutes before they had to leave for the reading of the will. She was using her motherly skills to fix his robes and make him look more presentable. Meanwhile he was standing there looking bored out of his mind and occasionally trying to shoo her off but she always gave him a light slap on the arm if he tried.

"There, now you look so handsome!" Laura said as she looked him over and smiled at her handiwork. She reached for his hair and started to fluff it in the back when he swatted her away.

"I can take everything else you do to me, but I can not however have to touch my hair and _fluff it _none the less." He said flattening his hair down.

"But Sirius, your hair is so dull and flat." She moaned.

"Yeah, and that's how I like it! Looks no different then Andy and Heather's! How come you never did anything about theirs?" He yelled.

Laura put her hands on her hips. "Oh please, be realistic. I can't even touch Andy with out getting my hand bit off and Heather's hair is hopeless!" Laura cried.

"I didn't even know you cared about this sort if thing." Sirius said folding his arms.

"I don't, but I do like to look somewhat presentable." Laura said as she brushed her hair a little bit and fixed it up in the clip. She then turned away form the mirror and faced Sirius with a grin on her face. "Now that I think about it, I like your hair. Makes you look sexy."

"Oh really?" He asked and put his arms around her waist and she put hers around his shoulders. "What else do you think is sexy about me?"

"That is for me to know," she took her arms off his shoulders, "and for you to find out."

Sirius rolled his eyes and fallowed her out of the room. The couple wandered down the hall and down the stairs where the rest of the family was waiting. Nymph had not kept the shade of purple she had the other day now it was a dark blue. They walked over to the group only to notice Ted was not there.

"Where's Ted?" Sirius asked looking around the room.

"We still had a few minutes so I made him change his shoes." Andromeda said as Ted ran down the stairs.

"How's these?" He asked her now he was wearing black dress shoes. Much better then the sneakers he was wearing before.

"Much better," Andromeda said. "Now let's go, don't want to be late."

"I wouldn't mind." Sirius said in a monotone.

"Oh don't be silly." Laura said, "You want to see at least some of them."

"No I don't." He said stubbornly and folded his arms.

Andromeda rolled her eyes and pushed Sirius into the fireplace with some flew. He called out the address and the fireplace went up in green flames and he went through the flew network to his late uncles home. When he came out he brushed the ash off and combed his hands through his hair a few times. He looked around while the rest of the family arrived. He caught sight of his parents and his brother in the far corner talking to his grandparents.

He turned back around and faced the fireplace and waited for the rest of the family to arrive. It was Nymph, Ted, Laura and then Andromeda. Laura immediately went over to Sirius and stuck by his side. Andromeda and Ted said that they would meet Sirius later when they read the will and left with Nymph to talk with a few relatives. Looking around the room Sirius noticed there was only about one third of the amount of people that were there the previous day. And most of them were his not so friendly members of the family.

"Come on." He said to Laura and they began to walk around the room, Laura was looking at the many portraits and sculptures amazed by them. Sirius was more focused on making sure his nastier relatives didn't come to close. He didn't need them traumatizing Laura.

"Um, Sirius?" Laura said as they made there way through the crowd. He looked down at her showing that he heard. "Your family kinda scares me." She said looking around.

"Babe…" Sirius said taking in a deep breath. "They scare everybody, kinda like dealing with predators, don't look them in the eye, do not provoke them, do not sneak up or startle them and do not make loud noises." He looked around at his family members a little nervously.

"Where did you learn all that?" Laura asked laughing.

"Studding those creatures you call your best friends." Sirius said giving a lopsided smile and he earned himself a well disserved smack in the stomach.

"Hey…" Laura said. "Now what exactly does that say about me?"

"Means you're the trainer," he said still smiling like an idiot.

"Shut it!" She said and smacked him again.

A man looking in his fifties walked up to the front and told everyone to have a seat, they would be starting. Sirius went in the front with Laura, Nymph, Ted and Andromeda. After everyone in the room was seating the man gave a look over everyone and began to read. "If my entire family has showed for this occasion I would be surprised, but if you had then that's fantastic. To my wife, I leave half my possessions and my estate I love you my sweat and I am sorry I have left," Sirius heard a small sniffle from the row next to him. "To my brothers and sisters I leave the other half, I think you know which ones you will be receiving. To my niece Andromeda and her family I leave one fourth of my wealth, and finally to my youngest nephew Sirius I leave the rest of my wealth, I am sure you could use it."

Sirius's head snapped up at that, his uncle was incredibly rich and even a fourth of his money would mean you were well off. His head turned to the direction of his parents who began making a scene.

"This is ridiculous! How dare he give that no good blood traitor has money!" His father yelled insanely.

"He doesn't that money! He's a filthy creature who associates with dark creatures, mudbloods, blood traitors…" His mother trailed off looking like she may have a heart attack and sat down red in the face and fuming.

His father continued to yell and scream until the man calmed him down enough to speak to him. "I'm sorry Mr. Black but this is a solid document, your son has inherited three fourths of his uncles fortune and there is nothing anyone can say or so to change that except for the deceased."

Sirius could hear his father mumbling a string of curses and Andromeda kept her hands pined over her daughter's ears but at the volume his parents were yelling he was sure Nymph could still hear. Her face was in pure horror, Nymph knew Sirius's parents were not the best, but she never knew they were like this. It was something Andromeda hoped she would never learn.

Sirius put his arm around Laura to offer some comfort and he looked over to the Tonks family. Ted nodded to him to leave with Andromeda and Nymph and that he would handle the rest. Sirius nodded his thanks and quickly left through one of the fireplaces with the girls, he just couldn't listen to his parents screaming anymore and he didn't want Laura to hear it either and he knew she would never leave without him.

When they arrived back home Sirius rubbed his chin with his hand thinking. Andromeda ushered the resistant Nymph to her room and when she finally left Andromeda walked up to Sirius. "I'm sorry, dear." She said quietly.

"I'm used to it." Sirius said not changing his facial expression and still looking down at the ground. Laura exchanged glances with Andromeda and walked up to him.

"Sirius-" She was cut off by him turning around and speaking.

"So I'm rich now."

"What?" She asked.

"Uncle Alphard was rich, like really rich, I can move out of the Potter's home, get my own flat this is so cool! I love my bloody uncle!" He cried smiling.

"Sirius aren't you fazed by the fact your parents just completely made you seem lower then dirt?" Laura asked bluntly not realizing how it sounded.

"No, I told you I'm used to that, but I'm rich now! My family cut me out of their money when I ran away! I had nothing but now I have enough money to last me three lifetimes!" he cried still smiling.

Laura smiled as well. "That's wonderful, Siri!" She said and hugged him.

Andromeda smiled slightly at the young couple. "I'll be I the kitchen if you need me." She crept away as they continued to hug in the living room.

Sirius smiled and leaned his heads on Laura's head. Things are gonna be so much better now, I won't have to live off of James's family, they've been great. Like a real family. But it's time I lived on my own, I can't live off them forever.

"Things are gonna be great now." Sirius mumbled into Laura's hair. Sirius got a look in his eyes like a light bulb went off in his head and pulled away form Laura. She looked at him with a questioning look and he smiled at her. "Ya know we'll be out of school soon."

"Yeah," she said and looked at him with big brown eyes.

"Do you have anywhere to stay?"

"Well I guess I'll be going with Andy, why? Sirius what are you getting at?" She asked.

"Would you like to live with me? When we get out of school we can finally live together. Live a real grown up couple." He said lowering his voice in the end and smirking.

Laura laughed and smiled broadly. "Of course I will! Oh Merlin! This is great, we can get a nice little flat and a little kitten and…"

"Laura… I'm a _dog_ animagus." He said in a low voice.

"Oh no honey, I was saying I'll be the kitten." Laura said smiling suggestively.

"Fun, fun, maybe we can do that now." Sirius said raising his eyebrows.

"You're not that lucky." She said smirking and pulled away from him. "If you need me I'll be in the kitchen with Andromeda."

Sirius grunted and folded his arms across his chest. He stood there for several seconds until Ted came through the fireplace. Ted walked over to him with a slip of parchment. "I got outta there as fast as I could, what the bloody hell did I marry into?"

"A family of insane bastards," Sirius said and took the parchment.

Ted laughed, "That's what'll get one fourth of his money translated into your volt. Ya just have to sign it and all that good stuff." He said and popped down on the couch with Sirius next to him. "Congrats."

"What?" Sirius asked.

"You and Laura, moving in together."

"How did you know? You weren't here." Sirius asked in confusion.

"The look you got, either, A: you're getting married which is a no cuz you two are far too young, she's not squealing in there with my wife, B: she's pregnant, no cuz you look happy." Sirius laughed. "Or C: you two are moving in together after school."

"You're good." Sirius said.

"No, I've just been a father to long." Ted said and slapped Sirius's knee I'm gonna go raid the kitchen. Want anything?"

"No, I'm good." He said and picked up the remote and began flipping through the channels. He was watching TV for about ten minutes or so until he heard his name. Reaching in his robes he pulled out the two way mirror and went up to his room.

"Hey, Prongs." He said. "What's up?"

"Nothing much, I inherited one fourth of my uncles wealth." Sirius said casually.

"What! Are you serious! You inherited his money?" James yelled on the other end so loud Sirius swore he heard Andy yell at him to shut the hell up.

"Yeah! Mate, I'm rich now! I can afford my own flat! Everything I ever wanted this is so wicked!" Sirius said.

"That is so bloody COOL!" James yelled and he heard Heather yelling at him to stuff a sock in it.

"I'll be moving out when we leave school." Sirius said and James's happy mood was crushed into a million pieces.

"What? No, don't leave."

"James, I love you like a brother and mum and dad like a real mum and dad, but I can't stay there forever. I'll stay close by and who knows maybe you can even get a flat in my building." Sirius said.

"I hope." James said disappointedly.

"And guess what."

"What?"

"Laura will be moving in with me."

"WHAT!" James screamed and Andy and Heather were heard in the background shouting in unison for him to shut up.

"I asked Laura to move in with me after school." Sirius said with a goofy grin on. "And she said yes, we'll be moving in together."

"That's just… wow… I can honestly say, Padfoot, when you two first got together I was not expecting you two to move in together right now. Hell if anything I was thinking you'd still have a bachelor pad with a new woman in your bed ever night."

"Well you misjudged me." Sirius said.

"I guess I did." James said laughing. "Okay I better go; Remus is challenging me to a game of chess. Time for me to kick his ass, he's all high on ego cause he beat Lily, Heather, Andy and Peter already."

"Okay, I'll see you." Sirius said and a ripple look went over the mirror and James's face disappeared.

Sirius sighed and rolled out of his bed and slid down the banister. When he got down he walked in the kitchen to find Andromeda and Laura talking and Ted reading the newspaper at the table. "When's dinner gonna be done?" He asked and shoved his head in between his cousin and girlfriend grinning.

"Not for a while, go bug someone else." Andromeda said.

"Fine then."

Sirius pulled his head back and ran up the stairs. He knocked on a door and a 'come in' was heard. He opened the door to Nymphs room. She was in front of her mirror with her face scrunched up and eyes shut tight. Her hair shortened became a bit spiky and pink. "Well? Wha'd'ya think?" She said turning around showing off her new hair.

Lisa: I'm sorry this would have been up last night but Orlando Bloom was on Conan O'Brian and I totally flipped out.

Laura: She sent me the most fangirling e-mail ever because I wasn't on my computer to talk to her.

Lisa: Well it's your own fault, but anyway I lost track of my entire night after that so, sorry. But I got all four reviews I needed to update again! So you guys think you could get me to 151 reviews? Ya better cuz that's what it's gonna take for another update.

Laura: I'll thank people this time! Thanks **LunarDog**,** Me **(nice name), **Kioko-chan** and **L**! Yay that was fun!

Lisa: And I'm sorry this chapter wasn't proof read cause for some reaosn it wouldn't save or whatever so I just had to post it the way it was. Hope there aren't to many mistakes.


	97. Liar

Lisa: It seems like forever since I last updated. But that may just be because the days feel so damn long now and I stay up at all hours of the night.

Laura: or it could be that you didn't update in like forever.

Lisa: Shut up.

Laura: Make me.

Lisa: Want me to?

Laura: No…

Lisa: But I also have to say the reason I haven't updated is because it takes to long for you people to give me the right amount of reviews!

Liar

Sirius and Laura arrived back at the school in the afternoon on a Friday. They found the group hanging out in the boy's dorm, the common room was filled and they couldn't have any private conversations. Lily was looking around at the room in disgust, why couldn't boys learn to clean up once and a while. Even Remus's section wasn't the cleanest it could be.

Sirius threw open the door making a 'grand entrance' and held his arms out wide. "We're back!" he yelled flashing them a stupid grin.

"Oh good Lord I thought he was gone, why did you have to bring him back?" Andy asked looking up to the ceiling and then slamming her head into the bed in front of her.

"Admit it," Sirius said walking over to her and putting a hand on her back. "You missed me."

"Hardly," she said looking up at him and then she looked at his hand. "Remove the hand before I remove it fer ya."

"Fair enough." Sirius said taking his hand off Andy's back. But he still got a pillow thrown at him hard. "I took it off!" he yelled at her.

"But it was still there in the first place, mate, you'd think you would know better." Remus said.

"Well this is Sirius we're talking about…" Heather trailed off smirking at Sirius.

Sirius glared at her and gave a mock laugh before going back to the group. "What's been happening, Prongs old boy?" he said sitting down on his bed and Laura plopped down next to him resting her head on his shoulder.

James opened his mouth to answer but Lily interrupted him. "Yes, _Prongs_, what has been going on?" She said getting up and then she stormed out of the dorm slamming the door behind her.

"What was that about?" Sirius said utterly confused. "I am so bloody lost."

"Lils has been riding James about the nicknames and where he was the full moon and stuff." Andy said getting up, "Come on Heatha, we better go talk to her."

"No." James said getting up. "She's my girlfriend I'll talk to her."

"Don't spill anything, James." Remus said giving him a warning look.

"I won't, Moony, I won't." James said tiredly as if he had been told that many times before and he walked out.

James walked down the steps and into the common room he looked around for Lily but only found a few third years. "She went into her dorm." A girl said and James didn't bother to nod or say thanks he just ran up the steps jumping on the side to avoid sliding back down. When he reached her dorm he opened the door surprised that it wasn't locked and entered.

"What do you want?" She asked with her back turned to him.

"I just want to make peace –"

"Peace? Please, if you want that then tell me everything you're hiding, because I know you are! If you want to be in a successful relationship with me we can't keep any secrets!" Lily yelled turning around to him slightly.

"But, Flower," he said sitting down on the bed with his back facing hers. "There are just some things I can't tell you, ya gotta understand this."

"I don't care; I have a right to know." She said turning to face him her voice softening a lot. "You've told me nothing but a pack of lies and I want the bleeding truth."

"But you really can't have it, I promise you one day I will tell you, just… just not now." James said facing her now as well.

Lily sighed and turned around fully. "But I don't want to know 'one day' I want to know now."

"This is big though, and this is something we've kept a tight secret between us for years and that really can't break not only would we be in gigantic trouble with everybody not only the school but secrets would be exposed and that is not a good thing." James said.

"This has something to do with Remus doesn't it?" Lily asked because she knew even though Andy could be a bit of an ass at times she wouldn't lie to Lily about something as big as this.

"Yeah, it does." James said, "And he truly would and quite literally bite my head off if he knew I told you, and Sirius probably would too."

"Why would Sirius?"

"Well this whole thing kinda concerns me, Rem, Sirius and Pete."

Lily once again sighed and rubbed her temples for a few seconds. "Honey as much as I never thought I would say think to you it's just, I really do like you and I'm sorry, because if you can't tell me then this won't work out. I can't have secrets kept between us."

James looked off to the side and stared at the head board for a minute thinking hard. Finally he looked back to her biting the side of his lip. "Okay I'll tell you, but not hear. Let's go."

"What?" Lily asked, "Where?"

"In the forest, we can't have any eavesdroppers for what I'm about to show and tell you. We could do it in my dorm but I really don't want everyone else to know, they really don't want you to know." James said and gave a nervous laugh.

Lily just looked on him in confusion.

"Where does Andy keep her broom?" James asked looking around.

"I – In the wardrobe, why?"

"Because she has the best broom out of all of you, she has a beaters broom which means it's tough and can easily support two people. Wait, why is it in the wardrobe?" he asked as he took it out.

Lily shrugged. "You know when she finds out you took her broom she is going to be pissed."

"She's always pissed." James said and opened the windows. "Okay get on." Lily obeyed and got on the broom.

"James, why are we goiiiiNNNNGGGGG!" She screamed as James bolted out of the dorm and threw the window. They flew above the school and over to the forest. When he landed he jumped off and Lily had a less then graceful landing not quite used to getting off while the broom was still in motion.

"Okay, James, what is such a secret that we had to fly into the forbidden forest for you to tell me," Lily asked folding her arms.

"We're animagus." He said bluntly and it hit Lily like a brick wall.

"W – what?" She asked raising both eyebrows and lookig at him like he was insane.

"Me, Sirius and Peter are unregistered animagi." James said.

Lily was dumbfounded she shook her head and put her hands to her face. "This is… This is unbelievable, I – I don't know what to say."

"Say you're satisfied."

"I don't know what to say James, this is quite a lot." Lily said. "Can I at least know why? Please tell me you didn't just do this for the hell of it."

"We did it for Remus; a werewolf can only harm humans so we became animagi so we could be with him on the full moon." James explained.

"That's nice." Lily said still taking it all in; she put a hand to her forehead pushing her fiery red hair out of her eyes. "Can I see? What animal you are,I mean?"

James nodded and quickly transformed into a stag, Lily gasped and as a reflex took a step back. "Wow… James, this is incredible. Well the animal really fits you!" She said laughing slightly.

The stag walked over to her and rubbed his head against her hand. Lily ran her hand along his antlers and across his head. "Oh Merlin…" She whispered.

James cocked his head and did the closest thing a stag could do to smirking. He then changed back in a matter of seconds and gave Lily a real smirk. "You should have seen me when I first tried, took me almost an hour to make the antlers disappear from my head."

"You idiot!" Lily yelled and pushed him almost knocking the un-expecting James over. "You could have gotten caught or worse _killed_! I know you did it to help a friend but jeez!"

"So you're mad at me?" James asked.

"No! I don't know!" She said still with a raised voice.

"Okay well come on, we had better head back before to many people notice we're gone." He said.

"Fine, but just tell me one thing before we do." James looked at her waiting. "Tell me what animals Sirius and Peter are."

"Well Sirius is a big grim resembling black dog." Lily nodded understanding that. "And Peter is a little brown rat."

Lily laugh and James glared lightly at her. "I'm so sorry, honey, it's just I find that so incredibly funny." She said trying to hold back her laughter.

James snorted now beginning to laugh himself. "It is kinda funny isn't it?"

The two laughed for a minute or so before James finally picked up the broom and got on. Lily followed and the couple flew back to the school. When they reached the window they found all the marauders and marauderetts waiting with their hand on their hips. "You sneaky S.O.B." Remus said as they flew in the window.

"Oh don't get your knickers in a twist, Moony." James said as he put Andy's broom away.

"If I didn't have a million things 't yell at ya 'bout already," Andy said looking at her broom. "You should _so_ be thrown out that window."

"That's mean but even I have to say shame on you James!" Laura said with her hands on her hips (with a remarkable resemblance to Mrs. Weasley). "How could you?"

"I didn't do anything!" James yelled back at them.

"Bastard," Heather said simply adding nothing to the conversation but feeling it was appropriate.

"You told, Prongs, how do we know you two aren't going to break up in a week and she'll be mad and spill everything?" Sirius said actually being serious for once.

"Now just wait a damn minute here!" Lily said stepping between them all. "What makes you think I would tell on you? I think it's a wonderful thing you did. I would never tell on you, of course I think it was also remarkably stupid but you can't help it you all are bloody idiots!"

"Amen to that." Heather said.

"We're not idiots." Peter said trying to defend them all.

"Well okay Remus isn't." Lily said.

Remus smiled and the rest of the marauders glared at him for a second. "You're really not going to tell, Lily?" Remus said to her.

"No, I will not. I give you my word." She said looking directly into his blue eyes.

"Alright then." Remus said. "We're done here."

"What?" Sirius yelled. "Just like that? That was so much shorter then I thought it would be!"

"What else can we do?" Remus said. "Hold her down and talk to her for three hours giving her some sort of potion you devised with Peter or James?"

"Yeah!" he said nodding and Laura rolled her eyes next to him.

"You really are stupid." Remus said.

"Well in my defense my parents did drop me on the head a few times when I was a kid."

"There is an explanation!" Heather yelled.

"Well, Lily, if you know the 'big secret'," Andy out in air quotes, "then I guess that makes a true to gut marauderett."

"Oh joy." She said sarcastically, "I wonder how much my record will get damaged now."

"Haha, my Flower," James said putting his arm around her waist and smiled at her. "Your record was destroyed the day you met me."

"That's what I was afraid of." She said.

"Come on you lot, we're almost late for dinner and dinner is fun because they serve food there," Sirius started.

"That's generally what happens at dinner, Sirius, food is served." Heather said and Sirius gave a mock laugh.

"And I say we go down there before all the good stuff is gone." He finished still giving Heather a hard glare.

"I agree," Peter said clapping his hands together and following Sirius out of the dorm. The rest exchanged looked between one another and then decided to go down to dinner as well.

Lisa: She knows (evil music)

Laura: OoOoOoOoooo

Lisa: Okay that was just plain stupid.

Laura: Now on with the thank you's, thanks to **marauderetts4656**, **Me**, **L** and **Untamed Loner**.

Lisa: And everybody I'm sorry if I sounded a tad mad in the beginning about the reviews but my friend made fun of my hobbies and something I love very much. So I would have punched his lights out if we were talking in person and not over the computer.

Laura: The stupid face.

Lisa: Indeed yes, but now for the next update I need at least 5 more reviews, I know more then 5 people read this so yeah! Review! Woo!


	98. Mirror, Mirror on the Walls?

Lisa: Blah… I have nothing to say up here… wait till the end I have something then.

Laura: In the meantime enjoy the chapter!

Lisa: Yeah!

Mirror, Mirror on the Wall-s?

Almost three weeks later the group was sitting in the common room well passed lights out. They all risked getting caught by McGonagall. The only person who wasn't there was Lily refusing to stay up that late on a school night, especially one where they had a History of Magic exam the next day. James and Sirius had to bring in the big guns in order for Remus to stay up, they had to get Andy to talk to him. They had no idea what she said but it got him to, reluctantly, stay up but now he was having just as much fun as everyone else.

If someone were to walk in the room at this point they would probably assume most of these Gryffindors were either high or drunk. James and Sirius were making faces to each other in the mirror even though they were only about three feet away from each other. Laura, Andy and Heather were staring at a muggle toy fascinated by it. Remus and Peter were trying to blow out a candle that James had previously charmed not to blow out.

"Okay, I think someone's been screwing around with my candle." Remus said looking at the candle that still would not blow out on the table.

Andy and Heather immediately burst out laughing. "Oh, oh, Honey, Remmy," Andy tried to get out. "Rem Baby, that sounded sooo wrong." Andy held it in just to say that but then laughed even harder when she finished.

"Don't ever, ever say that again." Heather said but you could barley understand her due to the laughing.

"Moony?" James asked still staring at the mirror. "You just figured out that someone messed with your candle? I thought you were the smart one."

"No, I'm just saying."

"Good."

"Hey James, close your eyes for a minute." Sirius said into the mirror and James closed his eyes, after a few seconds Sirius told him to open them again and when James looked in the mirror he saw Sirius with his eyelids inside out.

James toppled over laughing and Laura rolled her eyes when she saw him. "That's nasty." She said.

"Not as nasty as yer face." Andy said poking the toy.

Laura scoffed at the childish comeback that she didn't even have to give and went back to staring at the toy with the other two girls.

"I should so get a house with nothing but mirrors on the walls." Sirius said with a mixed look of amazement, being shocked and revelation.

"Darling that's called a house of mirrors." Laura said not turning to him.

"Well then I with I had a bloody house of bloody mirrors!" Sirius yelled.

"Be quiet!" Peter hushed.

"Yeah, someone might hear you!" Remus agreed. "Not that it would really matter, at the level of detentions we have right now we could become model students and we could never redeem ourselves."

"Moony you are a model student." James said.

Andy began laughing again. "No he ain't!" She said.

"Hey, I am a good student, good grades, good with other students, helpful-"

"A record the size of the Texas." She said laughed again.

"How big is Texas?" Heather asked.

"One of the biggest states," Andy replied, the two girls seemed to become immediately serious and were having a civilized conversation.

"Impressive."

"Very."

"But guys seriously, what do you think would happen if we lived in a house of mirrors?" Sirius asked.

"We would all walk into the walls." Andy answered.

"Because we would be seeing the reflection of the reflections of the reflections!" Heather said.

"And the reelection of the those reelections and their reflections!" Andy said.

"And our reflection of the reflections!"

"Of the other reflection's reflection!"

"Okay stop you're all giving me a headache." Remus said rubbing his head. "And this candling is annoying the hell outta me." Remus picked up the candle and put the flame in his mouth and bit down on it, when he took it out the flame was out.

After a long pause James was first to speak. "Ewwww." He said making a face.

"What? It's not like I bit the candle, I just put the flame out." Remus said.

"I got an idea!" Sirius said suddenly standing up.

Everybody simply looked at him and blinked a few times.

"Cover Hogwarts in mirrors." He said and the rest of the group smiled save for Laura and Remus.

"Honey, I don't think that's such a good idea." Laura said folding her arms and leaning back thinking about it.

"It'll only be like a kick ass prank." He said. "Shouldn't be that hard conjure up a few mirrors stick them on all the walls."

"Padfoot, do you realize how big Hogwarts is?" Remus asked. "That would quite literally take all night and tomorrow to finish and I'm afraid people would catch you if they saw you putting up mirrors on the walls."

"Well then a charm or something." James said. "Come on one of us has to know some kinda of charm that makes all the walls into mirrors. Girls?"

"'Ey!" Andy said looking offended but slurring her speech slightly. "Jus' cuz we're girls dun mean we carry mirrors 'round with us or mirror charms."

"Love, why are you slurring?" Remus asked looking at her suspiciously.

"She always slurs, what are ya talkin' 'bout." Heather cut in laughing.

"Pre-prank pep." She said pulling a bottle of rum out from underneath the table.

"Andy!" Laura said putting her hands on her hips. "I thought I smelled something."

"Actually ya migh' 'ave spelled this." Heather said slurring and pulling out a bottle of pure whiskey.

"Oh my God!" Laura said. "How many more of you have alcohol on you?" She asked looking to the rest of the marauders.

Sirius pulled out a bottle of fire whiskey along with James, Peter took out a bottle of beer and shrugged. They all turned to Remus. "Oh fine!" he said and took out a bottle of beer of a different brand then Peters.

"I can't believe it." Laura said.

"I know, ya'll got drunk from one bottle?" Andy asked.

"Learn to handle your alcohol." Heather added.

"Naw." The boys said and each pulled out an empty bottle. "You?" Sirius asked.

"Nooo." Andy held out. "You ever have rum or whiskey? It is some seriously strong shit."

"I have, it really is quite strong." Remus said.

"But back to business…" Sirius said and then paused thinking. "What exactly were we talking about again?" He asked hopefully.

They all thought until Laura rolled her eyes, she had experience being the only sober one in their little group. Sometimes it was funny as hell, but other times it was like hanging out with three year olds. "The mirrors." She said getting tired of them.

"Right!" Sirius exclaimed.

"We need to charm the walls to make them reflect like a mirror." James said. "Who would know a charm…?"

The group thought and while they thought Andy spiked Laura's drink without her noticing. She had been doing this for almost an hour now, but very little at a time as not to make the drink taste to odd for her not to drink it.

"Lily!" Heather said. "She knows a charm once we were over her house and she couldn't find a mirror so she said something and made the side of her purse become a mirror."

"Oh yeah, I remember that." Laura said.

"I don't." Andy said with a thoughtful look on.

"Andy you're to drunk right now to remember anything." Heather said patting her on the back.

"No touchie."

"Right."

"Then let's go see Lily." James said and the group of marauders and marauderetts bolted up to the girls dorm. When they reached the hallway all the doors were on they were all shushing each other and creeping around.

Andy opened the door and walked into the room first, Lily was fats asleep in her bed. Everyone tip-toed over to the bed and peered at her, Heather and Andy walked up beside her bed and began laughing to each other. They motioned to Remus to place a silencing charm on the room and when he did the girls smirked. They bent down to her ears and screamed. "LILY MARIE EVENS WAKE THE HELL UP!"

She bolted up right at her last name and her eyes went wide and her hair was a mess around her head. "Are you people, INSANE? WHAT THE BLOODY HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU! HAVE YOU NO COMMON SENSE?"

"No!" Andy yelled back.

"We need a charm." Laura said calmly.

"Couldn't you have waited until morning?" She asked still quite shocked by everything.

"No we need it now." Sirius said.

"Um… o – okay, well, what charm do you need?" She asked swinging her legs over the side of the bed and holding her head in her hands.

"The one you use to make everything into a mirror." James explained. "Heather said you knew one."

"I do but it's complicated, you can't learn it in one night." Lily said.

"Damn, but we need it." Andy moaned.

"Okay fine I'll do it for you, what do you need it for…" She stopped talking and sniffed the air. "Have you been drinking?"

"Yes." They all chorused, except Laura.

"You do realize we have an exam in the morning." Lily said.

"It _is _th' mornin'." Andy said laughing.

"Okay just show me what you want to make a mirror and I'll do it." Lily said standing up and rubbing her eyes.

"Okay follow us." James said and took her arm she yawned and the group walked down the stairs and into the common room. She opened her mouth and looked around confusion when they walked out into the hall. "Here."

"What? Here, what?" She asked.

"Here, the school." Sirius said. "We wanna turn the school into a giant mirror."

"You are insane I am not doing that!"

"But Lillllyyyyyy," Andy moaned. "Please…."

"No, I am not going to take any part in this."

"Then just tell us what the charm is."

"Even if I wanted to, like I said it's complicated. You can't learn it right away." Lily said looking to the group.

"Ah, but what you have forgotten, Remus is a genius." Peter said. "And he can remember stuff really, really quick."

"I wouldn't say a genius, but I can remember it." Remus said.

"Oh Merlin I can't believe I'm about to do this." She muttered and pulled her wand out of her robe. She recited the charm and one of the walls in the school was now covered in a reflective layer. "There now you try."

Remus held out his wand and tried, the wall got shinny but not reflective. He tried again and it became so polished looking you could vaguely see your reflection. Lily showed them each how to do it, and a good half hour later the only ones able to do it were Remus, James and Laura.

"Okay enough of this, I'm leaving, goodnight to you all and maybe I'll see you in the morning." Lily said and walked off back t her dorm but before she closed the portrait hole she yelled out to them, "And don't you dare wake me up again!"

"Okay, Flower! We won't!" James called after her waving, then when she left he turned back to the group. "One wall down nine hundred and ninety nine more to go."

"We'll split up, Remus, you and Andy take the third floor. Me, Heather and Peter take the first, Sirius and Laura take the second. We'll do anything that was left out together."

They all agreed and split up for the night, they all took there positions and hours later returned to the Gryffindor Common room with some difficulty having to feel along the walls in order to get back. None of the portraits were charmed but that just made it more confusing, but all the walls, floors and ceilings were.

Finally Peter, James and Heather were the last to arrive and when they stumbled up to the group James looked around. "Maybe this was a bad idea, I can barley tell where we are."

"I wouldn't say it was to bad." Said a voice from behind them, all the Gryffindors spun around to meet the stranger terrified that it might be a professor but they only faced Nearly Headless Nick. "Give you a fright, did I?" He asked chuckling.

"Nick!" Andy yelled. "Dun do tha'!"

"We thought you might have been a professor." Sirius said with his hand on his heart.

"I'm sorry but it is quite fun to scare you while you're doing something like this, always on your toes. But that's a good thing, shows you're alert." He said straightening his head.

"You're not going to tell are you?" Peter said furrowing his brow at Nick.

"No, why do you think you never ran into Peeves? Who do you think distracted him that long?" Nick asked them and they all gave him thankful looks.

"Well since we know you're on our side, wha'd'ya think of this week's big prank?" James asked smirking at Nick.

"Honesty, I think it's brilliant. I won't tell a soul it was you, but you do realize you will be on the top if the suspects list?" He asked raising an eyebrow.

"Oh Nick," Sirius said. "We've been on that list dozens of times before."

"Yes I am sad to say we have experience there." Remus said smiling.

"I know you have." Nick said. "You kids best get to bed, it's almost dawn you know."

"Really?" Heather said, "Man, I hardly have time to sleep off the buzz, I'm gonna have such a hangover."

"You're lucky I'm the fun ghost." Nick said.

"Yes, yes we are." Laura said. "And we'll all go to bed now, we promise."

"Okay then, I'll see you all in the morning at breakfast, hopefully." He added as he floated away down the hall.

"C'mon, mates, gets get at least a half hour of sleep before class." Remus said and the group headed off toward their dorm rooms for a little bit of shut eye.

Lisa: Hehehe, I would love to do that to my school.

Laura: That would be funny.

Lisa: How do you guys think the rest of the school'll react? Well review and tell me I wanna get to at least 160 reviews.

Laura: Yes all you have to do is press the tiny purplely blue button down there.

Lisa: Tha's righ'! Now on to my loving reviewers: **Untamed Loner**, **L**, **chocoluvr**, **Me **and **Gryffindors Girl**. I treasure all the reviews I get!


	99. For Every Action there is a Reaction

Lisa: Heheanother partof the wondrous prank.

Laura: That was really, really weird… I mean who covers a school in mirrors?

Lisa: If I could I would, think about it. It would really kick ass.

Laura: (rolls eyes)

For Every Action there is a Reaction

They only slept for about two or three hours that night. But they all woke up extra early to watch everything that played out in front of them. Changing into their robes real quick they got down to the common room just in time to see McGonagall burst in looking pissed as anything. She glared at them before going up to the dorms to round up all the students. While she was up there the group snickered to each other and peeked out the portrait hole to find students and teachers desperately grasping the wall for direction as they tried to find their way around.

Sirius clapped his hand over his mouth trying to keep as quiet as possible. "Bloody hell, we really messed everything up didn't we?"

"Got that right." James said and looked around until their head of house came back down followed by the rest of the Gryffindors. She motioned for everyone to come to the center of the room for her lecture.

"Okay, now I assume you all know why I'm here talking to you?" She asked with her lips pressed in a tight thin line. "The person, or most likely, persons responsible for this eventually will be found. Now as a professor and a adult I am not going to point fingers and jump to conclusions," she gave a pointed look at the marauders and marauderetts. "I only hope that the ones responsible will come forward."

"As if…" Andy mumbled under her breath and heather chuckles a little bit. Fortunately McGonagall didn't seem to notice the two.

"There also seems to be a problem with removing the charm, there was a spell placed over it, and we can't break it until we find out what the spell is that caused all this and we would still have to find the proper counter charm. I believe Professor Dumbledore is working on that now."

"Are we gonna have classes today?" Asked a second year boy somewhere in the front.

"Absolutely, our schedule will not be disrupted. But I will caution you as to where you walk. If you have been out in the halls today you will know it can be quite a challenge to walk around." She explained before heading over to the portrait hole and stepping out.

The students who haven't seen the mirrors yet rushed out to the portrait hole and ran out into the halls. A few were stunned at the sight and fell over and some just lost there balance but there was no doubt that they were all in shock. The marauders and marauderetts were the only ones left in the common room smiling at their handy work. They looked over and saw Lily stomp toward them.

"Hello, Flower, how are you this fine morning." James asked putting his arm around her shoulders. She quickly pushed them off and began fuming.

"Are you insane?" She asked. "Why would you do this? What could you gain by doing something like this?"

"Hey you helped too." Heather protested pointing her finger at Lily.

"Yes, but I did not know you would take it to such an_ extreme_." She said.

"Then you underestimated us." Sirius said being a smartass as always.

"Apparently I did." She said grimly and folded her arms. There was a long silence until Heather and Andy began grinning and laughing slightly. "What?" She asked looking at them with an offended look on.

"Yer enjoyin' it." Andy laughed.

"Am not!" Lily said.

"Are too." Heather said laughing as well. "Look at yourself; you can hardly contain your smiles and laughs."

"Yer first ever prank and you like it! I'm proud of ya, man!" Andy said patting Lily on the back.

Lily ducked away. "I am not enjoying anything! I can't believe you would think that! I am a proper woman who does not go around charming walls so they reflect!"

"And yet what did you do just last night?" Heather asked with both eyebrows raised.

Lily was speechless she opened and closed her mouth a few times but had nothing to say. After a few second a small laugh escaped her lips and she quickly slapped her hand over her mouth.

"HA!" Andy yelled pointing at Lily.

"We _knew_ it!" Heather said sharply.

Lily couldn't defend herself; her hand was still clasped over her mouth trying to stop the giggles until she finally gave in. "Alright fine! I think that maybe this prank had some comical solutions, but everybody thinks that!"

James laughed and placed his arm around her shoulders once more. "See? It's not that bad."

"Yeah, and it only gets better. Now you get to laugh at people trying to solve it while you know how to!" Sirius said smiling.

"Oh yes, that sounds like fun." Lily said rolling her eyes.

"Ooooh trust me, it is much funnier then it sounds." Remus said knowing what it was like to once be the civil voice, guess now that role was passed onto Lily. Remus wasn't exactly the guy he was in first and second year. His friends were horrible influences.

Lily smirked and the group left the common room and out into the halls. Laura automatically gripped Sirius hand from a wave of dizziness that went over her from all the reflections. Andy's eyes widened slightly taking in the site, it didn't look this bad when they left it last night.

"Ho-ly crap." She said and slowly stepped forward. Remus walked up next to her and all the couples in the group paired up, Peter looked over at Heather and she gave him a touch me and die glare.

They made there way down the hall tripping on every other stair and Sirius managed to walk into two walls. But after taking ten more minutes then usual the group finally made it down to breakfast. They found the Gryffindor table and they sat down in there normal seats. The food wasn't out yet and they assumed that was because Dumbledore wanted to have a talk with them all.

Their headmaster walked up to the podium and stood there for a few seconds until he had everyone's attention. "I guessing you have all saw the… event that has happened last night. We have yet to find out whom is responsible for this crime, but we all have our suspicions-" He glanced over at the marauders for a second. "Now while we try and find out how to break this charm I would appreciate it if you were all on your best behavior. Our staff is trying as hard as they can to do this and they do not need any extra problems." The students nodded. "One last thing before we enjoy our breakfasts, I would also appreciate it if none of you would jump to conclusions about who did this. Now enjoy!" He said and food appeared on the tables and immediately all the students began grabbing at it.

"So, think they'll figure out who really did it?" Peter asked avoiding saying it was actually them who did it.

"No…" Remus drawled out shaking his head and stabbing his egg with his fork and when he put them in his mouth he slowed down and when he finished swallowing her put his fork down on the table. "Unless…"

"Unless? There's an unless? Unless what, I never heard about any unless." Sirius said really fast looking around at all his friends.

"Unless they use a back up charm." Remus said and everybody looked at him with a questioning look on. "Okay, follow me here, mates, if they find the place where last charm that was used and use a counter charm they will be able to backtrack it to the first one that was cast and find out whose wand did it." He said.

"But that was Lily's wand." Laura said. "They'll think she's the one who did it." She said in a low, worried voice.

Andy burst out laughing but calmed down enough to speak. "No chance in hell."

"What?" Laura asked. "They'll backtrack it to her what would stop them from thinking that?"

"Lily would, her record is nearly spotless, and all the times she has gotten in trouble at least one of our names is right next to it." Andy was smiling and nearly laughing at this.

Heather now began to laugh. "So we're screwed."

"Yup." Andy said.

"Oh come on they'll never find the place where we last used it. We don't even know." James whispered not letting anyone in on there conversation.

"Oh come on, Prongs," Sirius said. "They'll find out, they always do, we only have about two days or so until they find out. But no matter what it was fun as bloody hell and worth every bit of punishment we get."

"I'll drink to that." Remus said and raised his goblet along with the rest of them.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

A couple days the group was trying to make it through the hallways to their History of Magic class. All were sticking together and trying not to fall down the steps (again, Sirius fell down them between his CoMC and DADA). The professors were still puzzled about the mirrors, they had no leads (not counting all of them thinking it was the marauders).

When they stepped into their class the teacher immediately floated up to them. "Professor Dumbledore would like to see all of you in his office." He said with Lily by his side and she grunted and followed the Gryffindors out the door.

"I know this would happen." She said with her arms folded and all together in a bad mood, but James still his arm around her smiling like an idiot.

"Knew what would happen, Flower?" He asked.

"This! What's going on now! Getting in trouble all this!" She yelled out in the middle of the hallway.

"Look if anything, we'll take all the blame you cast one, we cast like two billion." Sirius said.

"But I helped." She moaned.

"Yea, ya did teach it to us." Andy said, but was elbowed by Laura signaling that her words weren't helping. "But then again it was Sirius's stupid brain that thought of it."

"Hey, his brain isn't stupid, it's just a little challenged." Laura defended.

Heather laughed. "It's more then just a _little_ challenged."

Sirius shot a glare her way but was silenced by Andy growling slightly at him. "Okay, okay," he said outing his hands up in defense.

A couple minutes later they made it over to Dumbledore's office. They stood outside and began guessing the password, after a few tried the gargoyle jumped aside. The group walked up the winding staircase and when they reached the door James knocked on it and they saw the door open and their headmaster looking up at them from his desk.

Lisa: This was short and I'm sorry, I'm real busy lately. I have a show to do this Friday and I have a little audition thing on the second (wish me luck) and then I leave for vacation on the fifth. I have a full schedule.

Laura: But at least she got it up!

Lisa: Yes that is the important thing, and speaking of vacation, I won't be able to update in that time so don't expect and update for a few weeks and even when I get back I still have to type the chapter out. But rest assured! I shall have new ideas when I get back!

Laura: Yay! New ideas! And now, I get to thank people, **Kioko-chan**,** Untamed Loner**,** L and Gryffindor Girl**. Thanks for the reviews!

Lisa: they are greatly appreciated, now five more reviews until I update again. But I have no doubts I will get five reviews. Oh Lord that gets me thinking' I geta billionmessages per day (I am involved in _everything_ over the summer) when I get back my inbox will be over flowing. Crap…


	100. Lectures

Lectures

The students slowly walked up to the large wooden desk that Dumbledore sat up, still not looking up at him. When they were in front of his desk and they waiting for a few seconds until he looked up with warm blue eyes. He conjured up some chairs and motioned for them all to sit down, which they all did in their own style. Remus sat down in a serious manor resting his one ankle on his other knee, Sirius sat the same way but was casual and looked bored, James was violently slouching and messed up his hair once he got comfortable and Peter seemed antsy in his seat waiting for a long talk. Laura sat down looking nervous but then again calm, Andy plopped down and sat cross legged in her seat with an expecting look on, Heather had the same face but her legs were crossed and Lily was looked scared and nervous to what her punishment would be.

"Well, it took us some time but we did finally undercover the person behind all this." He said in a serious tone. "I am quite surprised at you Ms. Evans, but I know you could not have worked alone, especially in that amount of time. We were also able to backtrack a few of them to some of your wands, so I have proof she did not work alone."

The marauders all looked away and pretended to know nothing of what he was talking about. "Oh come now." Dumbledore said with a small smile on. "You can not deny you are the ones who did this, and" he leaned forward a little and his voice lowered. "May I say when I first saw I could not help but laughing."

They all smiled except Lily who was still scared and nervous. "But as humorous as this may be I will still have to punish you. Now you could tell me who started this and gave you all the idea, it may lessen your punishment, or you can all receive a detention with no Hogsmead trips and cleaning the trophy room and cauldrons for a month."

They all looked over at Andy expecting her to spill on who was the original mind, she was examining her nails until she noticed this. "Why does everyone automatically look at me? I'm not that cruel…"

They all shrugged and Dumbledore suppressed a grin, after another second or two of silence James spoke up. "We're a team, we prank together, we take the punishment together. That's how it's always been and that's how it will always stay."

"As noble as that may sound it will not help you in the long run, but I understand that. As a student I too was a bit of a trouble maker, I know what it feels like to have to stick together." He winked at the group and they all smirked and exchanged glances. "Now, all of you will receive the said punishment with various teachers, basically whoever is available at the time for a full month. Ms. Volk, Mr. Lupin both of you will get three days off, but you will have to make those days up in the next month."

Andy and Remus nodded and he continued. "Now there is only a couple months left in the year, I really do not want to see you too many times, you all have exams to study for."

"Yes, Sir." They said and when he dismissed them they all walked out.

The eight of them walked out of the room heads hung low as if they were really ashamed but when the door behind them closed and they started walking down the stair case their heads snapped up and they all seemed happy, well at least most of them did.

"Wow, that's all we got!" James said laughing.

"I know, I was expecting two months detention at the least. We've done worse for less." Sirius said with his arm around Laura.

"We should get caught by Dumbledore more often, he goes easy on us!" Andy said motioning with her thumb over her shoulder to Dumbledore's office.

"Are you people insane?" Lily practically screamed. "This is horrible; I'll never be able to get a good job now I'll be stuck at some potions shop in Diagon Ally or something!" She was flailing her arms about while trying to make a point and in the process nearly hit Andy.

Andy ducked her head just in time not to get hit and she was on the floor, she quickly shot back up with an offended look on looking around at them but no one seemed to notice how close she just came to getting hit in the face.

They walked out the door and began to wander down the hallway. The students quickly noticed that the mirrors were completely gone from the walls. It seemed weird not having them anymore, they had been there for days it was almost like they were supposed to be there.

"Wow, gonna be weird now that you can successfully walk down a corridor without walking into a wall, right Sirius?" Heather asked leaning in front o see the expression of his face.

"You're cruel." He said not looking at her but looking annoyed.

"Of course, how do you think I hit it off with Andy?" Heather asked. "Now Laura and her were neighbors they had practically no choice. But her and I have many things in common."

"That is true, I remember me and Laura weren't always friends, once when I just moved in she wanted to play princess and I made her eat dirt." Andy said.

"It was not a pleasant experience." Laura said shaking her head.

"I can imagine." James said.

"You're horrible," Heather said laughing. "I never knew you did that."

"Well then now you do." Andy said.

"That is so mean!" Lily said. "I can't believe you would do that to a friend!"

"Well to be fair, she wasn't my friend yet. Only a year later did my ma baby sit for her parents and we became friends." Andy said shrugging.

Remus laughed and kissed Andy's neck. "See, love, this is why I love you."

Andy arched her neck and let him continue to give her a potential hicky. "You always say that."

"Because it's true." He answered.

"Can you to please stop." Heather said. "It's making me sick."

"Get a boyfriend and you won't say that." Andy said.

"Hey how come we never see and hicky's on Remus." Sirius said accusingly. "I can say whenever Laura gives me one it is quite visible!"

Laura eyes widened slightly and she blushed deeply.

"Have ya seen his chest lately?" Andy asked and they all raised and eyebrow.

Remus pulled off and raised his eyebrows. "Hey… now they'll be looking for one."

"Oh they'll find more then one." Andy smirked.

He lightly slapped Andy on the shoulder.

"Andy you're bleeding." Lily said pointing to her neck.

She looked confused and reached up to her neck, when she took it away there were small drops of blood on it. "Oh honey, control your teeth."

"I got carried away, and hey! You've made me bleed!" He said pointing a finger at her.

"Yeah but tha's usually intentional."

Everyone's eyes widened and after a long silence Heather spoke. "Kinky much?"

"Hey, we have longer canines then you _humans_." Andy said jokingly.

"Yeah, give us a break." Remus said.

"So, the pathetic foolish prank is finally down!" They heard someone yell out and when they turned it was no surprise that Snape was walking over to them.

"Urg, what do you want Snivellus?" Sirius asked. "Looking for a shower? Cause I keep telling you they're in the dorms."

"Very clever Black, you never seem to get new material, though I could go on all day. Hm, imagine that."

"Then why don't you?"

Snape glared at him. "Shut up, Black. Or I'll spill the secret about dear ol' Lupin over here. And don't think I don't know his whore is a filthy beast as well. Shame, she would have made a fine stripper, guess now she'll just have to settle for hooker."

Remus lunged at Snape before anyone could say a word, he didn't even bother to whip out his wand he just ran up and punched him square in the face.

Snape stumbled back and laughed. "Is that all you got Lupin? Not going to rip my throat out?"

"Keep talking and I just might you fucking bastard." Remus spat at him, now being held by Sirius and James who were both trying to calm him down. Although both could not deny they would have done the exact same thing if they were in that situation.

"is that all you came here for? Just to rant about your sick fantasies?" Sirius asked.

Andy raised an eyebrow at this.

"Like I would want her, all of you're whores are sick bitches."

"I'll take that as a compliment." Heather said.

"Shut up! It's a wonder you're still alive, think by now you would have broken all the mirrors and bleed to death." Snape said.

"Do you have nothing but ugly jokes?" She asked. "I mean I can see how you wouldn't be able to think of anything else, but at least Sirius can come up with more then that!"

"Bitch!"

"And there you go with the name calling again."

"What in Merlin's name is going on here!" Said a voice from behind them. Turning they all saw Madam Prince walk over to them.

Everybody stared at her with shocked faces on, she left the library! It was a widely spread rumor that she lived in that musty book smelling room. "Well? I asked you a question!"

"They started it!" They all said pointing to each other.

"Oh for goodness sake, you are seventeen year old men and women! Stop playing such childish games! Now I'm not going to report any of you the staff and I and frustrated enough with that last 'prank'," She glared at the marauders. "I am going to leave you, just don't let me catch you again or you'll be dusting book shelves for the rest of the year." She then walked off with almost 15 books levitating beside her.

"You heard her, Snivellus," James said glaring at the Slytherin. "Get outta here."

He seemed almost to hiss at them as he turned on his heal and headed for the dungeons no doubt heading for the Slytherin common room.

"What a freak." Laura said as he was out of hear shot.

"Tellin' me." Andy said and turned toward her boyfriend who was still being slightly restrained by James and Sirius. "Hey, hun, ya gonna be okay?"

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine." He said pulling away from his two friends.

"Good, I don't like to see you when you're mad, mate. It's scary really, you're teeth get all long and your eyes go all yellow." Sirius said pointing to Remus's face.

"Oh shut up it's no where near the full moon, that did not happen." Remus said.

They went on arguing about that for a couple minutes until everybody got bored from watching and broke them up. After that they all walked back to their common room.

Heather: Lisa isn't back yet but she told me to post this up. But its late and over due. Hence the lack of commentary in the beginning…opps.

Laura: But thanks to **Untamed Lover**, **L**, **Gryffindor Girl**, last but not least **Me**..

Heather: HAPPY 100TH CHAPTER EVERYBODY!


	101. Truths Uncovered

Lisa: okay people I'm back! Ya'll miss me?

Laura: More then you can imagine.

Lisa: Aw I feel so loved.

Laura: yeah…

Lisa: well actually this chapter is being typed on my sister's laptop in the hotel room in Florida. I'm not really back I still have another week but this is getting updated when I get back so it is kinda… but whatever enjoy the chapter.

Truths Uncovered

Heather walked through the halls near the Gryffindor Common room, she was trying to be as quiet as possible not allowing anyone to know she was near. After peeking around a corner she slowly slipped out into the hall and her bare foot feet made soft tapping noises on the floor. Her breathing was slow and quiet as she walked down the hall, she would jump at the slightest sound and duck behind something. The only thing that would make this moment tenser was if a thunder storm was going on outside and lightening was lighting up the dark corridors.

A small flicker of light came over her as she came across another torch on the wall. Once again looking around to check for people she found none and continued her journey though the halls. Taking another step she suddenly stopped and sharply looked around, she could have sworn she heard something. After a long pause she took one more step but hardly got further then that until something hit her on the head and she fell down. Now she was being pinned down on the ground and when she managed to flip over she saw her attacker.

"Andy! Get the hell off me!" She yelled pushing her friend. "You cheater!"

"What makes you think I cheated?" Andy protested. "I didn't do nothin' wrong!"

"You were on the ceiling, now how did you get up there anyway? You're not allowed to do that!"

"Ah, ah, ah, ya'll said no crawling in vents, holes, no using charms, spells and no using any tricks that are entirely magic related. _I_ climbed up with the holes in the wall from missing bricks and used beams on the wall to get over here. I did nothing you guys said not to."

"I should have said no finding loop holes." Heather said acidly.

"Yer loss." Andy said, "Where is everyone else anyway?"

"Hell if I know, probably wandering 'round some other part of the castle, I stuck near the Common Room cause I thought no one else would stick around."

"Well, you were wrong! Ha!" Andy said, "C'mon I say we pair up and go find the others, they can't be too far."

"Alright, I think Sirius headed over by the Great Hall." Heather said.

"Sounds like him, it is where we all eat food." Andy said as they to girls ran off in search of there friends.

Remus wandered up the steps to the Astronomy tower peeking around to make sure he wasn't being followed. Who knew a game of hide and seek could get so intense? He paused hearing a noise behind him and looked seeing it was just a rat he continued to walk on. Wait, just a rat? Oh crap… Remus broke out into a flat run away form his fellow marauder. He was making a lot of noise there was no way they didn't hear him now. The halls were dead quiet if a pin fell on the Dungeons he'd hear it.

He heard a soft patting of pads and claws on the floor behind him and they were gaining quickly. Sirius. Remus picked up speed thankfully it was closer to the full moon now only a few days away, he was beginning to show signs but unfortunately not enough to save him form Sirius.

He felt a dog pounce on his back and Remus was bought to the floor. He winced as the claws dug into his back and he waked the dog on the nose. "Hey! That bloody hurts!"

The dog hopped off and was wagging his tail and panting.

Remus rolled his eyes. "Why are you after me anyway? Andy is seeking remember? Unless you two teamed up….?"

Sirius shook his head.

"Oh so you just did this to pounce on my back then?"

He nodded.

"You are such a child, or puppy rather."

Sirius glared for a second.

"And change back, what if we get caught?"

Sirius gave him a look that clearly said 'since when do you care about getting caught?'

"Since getting caught could land us all in Azkaban. Now change back I won't tell you again." Remus said rubbing a soar spot on his shoulder blade from Sirius.

"Party pooper." Sirius said sitting cross legged on the floor with his arms folded pouting.

"Mangy mutt." Remus responded.

Sirius grinned. "Look who's talking."

Remus shook his head. "Well now that you're here, when did you see the girls last? I imagine it won't take Andy long to find someone and knowing her she'll recruit them over to the dark side."

"I think she already has I saw her stalking Heather up by the Common Room about fifteen minutes ago. She must have got her by now, I wanted to warn her but if I went out I would have gotten caught."

"What happened to watching each others back, sticking together though thick and thin?"

"That was before Andy was seeking; whose idea was that anyway?"

"It was your idea to play spin the wand." Remus said smirking.

"Come on," Sirius said. "We better start moving, wonder where Prongs is."

James walked down the hall near the hospital wing; he hadn't seen anyone for a long time. He was starting to get worried about them teaming up against him. He peeked around a corner and saw someone, he couldn't quite tell who it was though. If it was Andy he was screwed she would already know he was there if it was her. Thankfully after quietly walking up to her he saw a bun in the back of her head, only one of the girls wore one of those. As he got closer he noticed other small signs to signal that it was Laura. Her pj's were the ones the school gave out unlike Andy and Heather who both wore pajama bottoms and Andy wore a tight T-shirt with hers and Heather a loose one.

He crept up behind her and when he was right behind he jumped and yelled. "Boo!"

"EEEP!" She screamed and James covered his ears.

"Bloody hell it's just me!"

"James?" Laura cried. "Are you trying to kill me?"

"After you screamed like that and told everyone we were here yeah kinda." James said.

"Oops, heh, sorry." She said innocently shrugging and smiling. "So, what do we do now?"

"I dunno." James said and looked around. "As far as I can tell no ones coming for us… but we can't really rely on that." Before James could get another word out Laura let out a short shriek. "What?" He asked turning around to find her looking at him with clueless big brown eyes.

"A rat." She said quietly and pointed to the corner. "I think it's Peter."

"Then why did you yell?"

"Cause I saw a rat!" She said back.

James rolled his eyes and walked over to the corner. "That you Wormtail?"

A brown rat came out and looked up.

"Come on, mate, change back."

He nodded and in seconds Peter was standing in front of him.

"Have you seen anyone else?" Laura asked walking up beside James.

"Yeah by the Astronomy Tower Sirius tagged up with Remus I saw Heather a little while ago but she was alone or at least I think she was."

"No sign of Andy?" James asked.

"Not a one." Peter said shrugging either she is really good at this game or she is really bad and somehow I don't get the feeling she's bad."

"She's not, trust me. At seeking and hiding." Laura said sighing.

"How can she be good at hiding she's ten feet tall." James said.

"Yeah but skinny as a tooth pick." She said. "The whore."

"Come on, lets get moving we can't stay in one place too long." James said and the three walked off down a hall hopefully not to run into their 'enemy' or 'enemies' at the time.

Andy and Heather walked down the halls they barley heard Laura's scream but were much to far away to get there fast enough to catch them. As they wandered down the halls Andy stopped and listened when Heather noticed she stopped as well.

"What is it? You hear someone?" She asked.

"Shh, listen." She whispered.

Heather strained her hearing and then she began to hear it. Two girls talking in one of the classrooms. It wasn't anyone who they were looking for but both girls wandered over and began ease dropping. When the two were right outside the door they listened carefully.

"Oh Merlin, he is amazing." Said the first girl who they assumed by the tone and attitude in the voice was Candy. "It really is a shame you didn't have a go."

"I probably still could." Said the other girl, they couldn't quite place the voice but since she was talking with Candy they thought it might be her friend Daisy.

"Don't count on it, I had to get him pretty drunk but get a few fire whiskies, with my special potion in them, in him he's as willing as… well everyone else. I mean come on it is me we're talking about!"

"You're right, so I'm curious how much of that potion did you give him?"

"Just enough to let lose his senses a bit but I tell you once they are lose he is damn good, I mean it seemed like it went on forever!"

Daisy giggled and Andy and heather exchanged glances and silently called her a slut to each other.

"I only hope I can get him back, maybe he'll dump that brat and be with me once he realizes I am much better!"

"We can only hope, I mean she is so dull…"

"If I didn't know better I'd say they were talking about Laura." Andy said under her breath and Heather smirked.

"Oh I can't even say what a great kisser he is though!" Candy let out a pleasurable moan and sank in her chair. "I have to say Sirius Black is a hell of a man."

Andy and Heather slowly turned to each other with their mouths open in shock. 'Oh lord' Andy mouthed. The two girls didn't dare stay another second they quickly got up and ran out of that hall.

"Holy crap, holy crap, holy crap, holy crap…" Andy kept repeating as she paced.

"Okay, okay, let's look at this rationally. Maybe we heard wrong, maybe it was a different – " Heather said but was quickly cut off by Andy.

"No, we heard right they were talking about Sirius that sneaky dirty son of a bitch!" Andy yelled beginning to let her temper get away from her. She ran her fingers through her hair multiple times trying to calm herself; she tried not to blow up to much, only on Snape.

"What do we do?" Heather asked. "We can't keep this a secret but we can't exactly walk up to them and spill it all out! Laura would die!"

"She's our friend we have to tell her." Andy said. "Urg! I hate this! I can't believe he would do this! And with that whore none the less."

"Bastard…" Heather breathed. "I thought I knew him better then that?"

"Thought you knew who better?"

The two girls whipped around to see Sirius standing there with Remus leaning on his shoulder like an armrest.

Sirius furrowed his brow as the two girls shot him hard, cold glares.

Lisa: That bastard.

Laura: (sits pissed off in a corner)

Lisa: Well she's probably not gonna talk to much right now…

Laura: …..

Lisa: But I'll thank **Untamed Loner **and **Me**, I'm updating with only two reviews cause since _somebody_ put the chapter up late you really didn't get enough time to really look at it… I guess…. Maybe…


	102. Love Lost

Lisa: Not gonna delay the big stuff that goin one even though that's what I'm doing right now as we speak.

Love Lost

"You son of a bitch." Andy said acidly glaring at Sirius.

"What did I do?" He said defensively with a confused look on his face.

"You know damn well what you did!" Heather said. "How could you do that to her?"

"Oh shit…" Sirius said and put his hand to his head.

"Damn right 'oh shit'! Yer lucky I don't kill ya right here!" Andy said.

"Sirius…" Remus started. "What's going on? What did you do?"

"Go ahead Sirius, tell Remus what you did." Andy said stepping forward a few feet and folding her arms across her chest. "Go on, we're waiting."

"What's going on here?" Laura said as she walked into view, her James and Peter heard yelling from a few corridors away and came to see what the commotion was.

Andy and Heather exchanged looks, they didn't plan on Laura coming in this soon. They had no idea what to do, Laura couldn't know just yet. Sirius had to be the one to tell her but not in the middle of everything.

"Um, Laura why don't we go for a walk… There's something I have to tell you." Sirius said and took her hand and led her away she looked back at them for any clues as to why they were leaving with James, Peter and Remus shrugged and Andy and Heather looked away.

"Okay, I'm confused." James said walking up. "What's the hell's going on? What do you two know?"

They remained silent for a few seconds and seeing Heather wasn't going to do anything Andy, being her bold self, spoke up. "Sirius cheated on Laura."

Gasps were heard from various people. "Wait how would you two know?" Remus asked.

"We heard Candy and Daisy talking about it, the little sluts, _and_ I know Sirius is your best friend and everything but at this moment I would love to punch him square in the face." Andy said cracking her knuckles.

"Please, feel free." Remus said. "Merlin, how could he do something this stupid!"

"They said they put a potion on him, but we're sure it wasn't a love potion, i don't beleive it. Those two aren;t smart enough to make a potion strong enough." Heather said.

"Point taken, and he's got an O in potions every year, you'd think he'd know when was one being used on him. You'd have tio ask him to get the stroy... from both sides that is." Remus mused.

"Well we're not exactly up to talking to him for some time." Heather said. "There are only so many things we can deal with and this is not one of them."

"I agree." Remus said. "But I'm sure it wasn't his fault, I mean Candy's a whore, she did something."

"Yeah, but how did he put himself in that position in the first place. It's just like if ya get drunk and cheat. It wasn't entirely yer fault that ya did what ya did cuz you were wasted but why did you go out drinkin' in the first place." Andy said.

"She has a point Moony." James said. "As much as I want to back Sirius up on this I don't know if we can. Or we can't at least until we know the whole story."

Right at that moment the saw Laura stomping by in a slight run with tears running down her face and Sirius walking after her trying his best to apologize. "Laura please, please just hear me out! I'm sorry! Please…" He stopped when she broke out in a run and went back to the Gryffindor common room.

Andy and Heather looked after Laura and began walking up to Sirius. Andy went up to him first and punched him square in the face. He didn't say anything knowing he disserved it, he put his hand up to his nose feeling a small trickle of blood drip from his nose. Andy then turned and left running after Laura and Heather stood there with a disgusted look on and seeing that Andy took the face she aimed lower, luckily for Sirius it was lower then he thought. Heather had kicked him hard in the shins.

His leg gave away and he fell to his knees Heather was defiantly satisfied when she ran off after Andy and Laura.

"Oh man! I am such a bloody moron!" Sirius said and started hitting his forehead with his palms.

"You're right, you are." James said.

"What possessed you to do something like this anyway?" Remus said.

"I don't know! Look you guys know I flirt but it's nothing serious or anything. But I ran into Candy at Hogsmead and she started flirting so then I started flirting and she asked if I wanted a drink and I said yea and then I think she slipped me something. It wasn't gonna go anywhere! I was gonna leave her hanging as soon as I could… she was buying the drinks and I wanted a free Butterbeer."

"Sirius…" Peter said. "You are so stupid; you know better then to get mixed up with Candy."

"I know, but I thought I could beat her."

"Well you were wrong, now Laura may never talk to you again." James said. "I hope you learned your lesson."

"I have." Sirius pouted. "I should really go talk to her."

"I wouldn't do that." Remus said. "You see, she's pissed at you right now. She will get consolation by Andy, Heather and Lily. If you go stepping in there you will run into one upset girl and three pissed friends."

"You're right, but I want to apologize I want to make it up to her but how can I do that if she won't talk to me and her friends won't let me talk to her?" Sirius asked.

The boys shrugged. "Sorry, Padfoot, this really isn't our strong point, see we're not idiots and have never cheated." James said.

"Urg!" Sirius said and slammed his head down in his hands.

&

"Laura?" Andy asked as they walked in the common room. Finding it very empty this early in the morning they headed up to their dorm room. They ran up the stairs two at a time trying to get to their friend and when they opened the door to their dorm they found Laura crying her eyes out on Lily's bed with a very confused Lily holding her.

"Hey, what's going on? She just came in crying, she won't tell me what happened." Lily said cradling Laura.

Heather walked over to Lily and whispered in her ear the situation when she leaned back Lily had a shocked face on. "Oh my gosh, Laura I am so sorry."

Laura continued to cy for another ten minutes before she pulled back and looked down at the floor. Whipping her eyes with he pajama's Lily lied her down in her bed. "Go on, try and sleep."

Laura nodded and sniffed a little burying her head in the pillow. After fifteen minutes at the most she was fast asleep and the three marauderetts were left talking about what to do.

"Well we can't have him come anywhere near her now." Lily said still incredibly pissed at Sirius even though Andy and heather explained what Candy did.

"Look I've known Sirius for years, he is a good guy. He just flirted with the wrong person this time." Andy said.

"Why was he flirting with other people in the first place?" Lily asked in a loud harsh whisper.

"Hey, I flirt with other people. Laura knew he flirted but she also knew he never meant anything by it." Andy said folding her arms. "It's all just fun and games."

"Well apparently this time was different. I swear if that piece of scum tries crawling back and getting her I will rip him a new one." Lily said.

"I'm just as mad at him as you are, but it wasn't entirely his fault. I know he's scum and he should be ripped a new one but face the facts. Candy took advantage and she's a bloody skank." Heather said.

"I don't care whose fault it is, call me old fashioned but I just think a man should not flirt with anyone other then his girl." Lily said.

"I thought I was the old fashioned one." Andy said referring to her views on a perfect relationship.

"You have American old fashioned in your mind, English and American and _very different!_" Lily said her voice getting smaller as she got madder trying not to wake Laura up.

"Okay, okay chill."

"I really don't think that this is our decision to make though," Heather said, for once being the reasonable one. "This is between Laura and Sirius, they have to work this out. As much as we want to kill him and keep her away from him or whatever. We can't control their lives, they have to do this on their own."

Andy and Lily nodded in agreement and they remained dead silent throughout the rest of the night.

&

The next day they were walking to breakfast, Sirius couldn't find Laura in the common room that morning she must have left early. He jogged down the hall looking for her, hopefully he would run into her before she got down to the dinning hall. He spotted her walking alone and at a fairly slow pace still clearly upset.

"Laura! Laura, baby please wait up." Sirius called out to her and she stopped not turning around to face him.

"I'm not your baby anymore, Sirius." Laura said in a low voice.

"Look I'm sorry, I'll do anything, I'll buy you anything I want to make it up to you. I'm sorry please forgive me." He begged. "What do you want me to do? I'll do anything."

"Sirius, this isn't something that can go away from you buying me things or you doing anything for me. I have to decide whether or not to forgive you on my own. And I really don't think I can…" Laura said and turned away from Sirius.

Sirius watched her walk away into the Great Hall with a heartbroken look on. James, Peter and Remus walked up to him watching the conversation play out from a distance and began comforting their friend.

Laura walked into the hall and heard the whispers from all the students about her and Sirius. She tried to ignore them and held her head high as she walked over to Andy, heather and Lily.

"Hey, Lar, how ya doin'?" Andy asked softly as she sat down.

"I'm fine."

They gave her doubtful looks.

"Really I am, I'll be fine."

They knew it was a lie but they continued to eat their breakfast and not talk about it anyway. Laura didn't eat much she just picked at her food with her fork claiming that she wasn't hungry. A little while later she got up from her seat not paying any attention to her friends asking where she was going. Walking out the doors she looked around and spotted Sirius a little ways down leaning against the wall with the rest of the marauders. When they spotted her soming they gave Sirius his space as he straightened up and walked a few steps to her.

"Sirius, I'm sorry, but I've been thinking I can't be with you if I can't trust you. I'm sorry Sirius, we're breaking up." She said quietly near tears herself. She leaned up on her toes and gave him a soft kiss on the cheek and quickly walked away down the hall.

Sirius sighed and hung his head. The marauders jogged over but Sirius stopped them and put his hand up. "No, I'll be fine." He said and walked down the hall the opposite way.

The three remaining marauderetts walked out from the doorway, they were watching the whole time. Walking over to the marauders they sighed knowing nothing was going to be the same for a long, long while.

Lisa: oh…. That's sad, it really is.

Laura: ….

Lisa: yeah I'm sorry I did that to ya. But ya know a story needs drama. Um, the thanks for the last chap goes to **chocoluver**, **Gryffindor Girl**, **LunarDog** and **Untamed Loner**.


	103. Night of Recovery

Lisa: Sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry… Is that enough sorry's?

Laura: no.

Lisa: Urg, I am so sorry, but I am up to neck in shows and fics and scripts I have to memorize and not to mention school.

Laura: It's okay! As long as you update!

Lisa: I hope that's how the readers think.

Laura: I'm sure it is, now go on with the fic.

Lisa: Right! The fic! Go mighty fic!

Night of Recovery

It was a week later after Laura broke up with Sirius and the school year was really beginning to wind down with only a little under three weeks left. Many of the students were starting to study for their exams, but some insisted on saying that they knew everything. But their was one student now even saying that, in fact he was hardly anything anything, Sirius was in a deep rut. He had been depressed ever since they separated; he was beginning this habit of locking himself in their dorm room. It wasn't for long periods of time but it was long enough for people to notice his absence, but with Sirius he could be gone for one minute and you'd notice. Something that defiantly did not help his rut was the fact that there were girls asking him out on a date every class he has.

The marauders and the marauderetts seemed to have been a bit distant as well; they hadn't played a prank together that whole week. Only small ones individually and that was mainly to entertain themselves or try and cheer Laura or Sirius up.

"Hey, Padfoot, ready for tonight?" Remus asked walking up to Sirius who was sitting on the couch in the common room staring at the burning embers in the fire.

"Yeah, I'm ready." He said not taking his gaze away from the embers and he was absent mindedly playing with a quill on the arm. Remus sighed and sat down next to his friend. They both happen to have the period off, Sirius did it with Laura so they could have the same few period off, Remus was free of the class because of the upcoming full moon that night and he was a bit more flushed then usual. Laura was off with Heather who also had this class off, and Andy, if it weren't for the day of the full moon, would be with James, Lily, Peter and with Remus, when he was in class, in D.A.D.A.

"Sirius…" Remus said shifting his position and faced him on the couch. He looked up to him but put his head back down to the fire. "C'mon, mate, snap outta it. I know it's hard now but it'll all get better, just gotta trust, me."

"Oh come on Rem, how would you know. You've had Andy since third year and she was a great catch, kudos to you, you two are perfect together. You'll never leave each other side, but me and Laura I guess… it was bound to happen. We're so bloody different. She loves school, I love getting in trouble." Remus smirked, that was very true. "I guess it just wasn't, how cheesy will this sound? Meant to be."

"Look maybe you weren't but you two can't stay like this for long, the rest of your friends are either dating or are best friends with one another. You will have to face her soon."

"I know, but I don't want to. I'd rather stay in the common room or in our dorm." Sirius said and he threw the quill he was playing with in the hot embers and it immediately flew up in flames.

"Well… you just can't do that. Not only is it the last few weeks of school and you _have_ to study but the marauders have to do one last big prank before the end. And we can't do a nice big prank without our top prankster." Remus said. "One last time to humiliate the git, Snivellus, eh? I know you want to do that."

"Yeah, I guess." Sirius said with a small smirk on. "But not now, I'm not in the mood to do anything."

"Well you're gonna have to get in the mood. We have a busy night. I need you tonight so put everything of the past week behind you so we can have fun with - " A couple of students walked in and Remus quickly changed his words but not leaving the subject. " – mmmy furry little problem…" He said until they left up the stairs. "Okay so come on, there's only so much a I can last with only James and Peter, you're the muscle, mate. I think I've beaten up James enough in your absence over the past months, don't you?"

"Yeah, I guess."

"You guess? I have." Remus said. "So what say you?" He asked cocking his head to the side and grinning.

"I say, yes. It'll always be yes, the marauders will keep on marauding until we are old, crazy, coots." Sirius said grinning along with his 'brother'.

"I'm alright with that, now come on. Let's go run down to the kitchens before the period is over. We'll sneak some snacks, maybe some for Prongs and Wormtail too, but we need lots and lots of chocolate."

"Moony and his chocolate, can't separate them, if I didn't know better I'd say you like chocolate more then me."

"Shame you don't know better," Remus said and the two laughed as they walked down the halls.

Elsewhere in the school Laura and Heather were walking back from Hagrids. Heather had always loved going there and seeing his wide variety of pets. She was trying to get Laura out and about, she, like Sirius, had been moping around the girl's dorm for the past week and burying herself in her exam books. She had even gone so far, when she ran out of study material, to go into Andy and Heather's wide selection of fiction and fantasy books.

"Come on Lar, _you_ broke up with _him._" Heather said as they walked up the semi-steep slope. "Stop moping around like it's the end of the world."

"I know, but it's weird not having a boyfriend."

"Okay then, think about it this way, now you're single and free to flirt with everything you see." Heather said spreading her arms out to emphasize her point.

"I think you're mistaking me for Andy." She said looking up to Heather. "I don't flirt."

"Well then start getting your sorry self back in the game," She said. "Now me? I like not limiting myself to one guy, I like having that freedom, able to roam where ever the hell I like."

"I don't want to roam."

Heather sighed and stopped; she turned to Laura and put her hands on Laura's shoulders. "Listen to me, you're talking as if he broke up with you, as if you had no choice in the matter. Like you never knew this could happen."

"But he cheated." Laura protested.

"Yeah, but he was sorry, and you know just as well as I do that if he was completely in his mind he wouldn't have dreamed of it," Heather said shaking Laura slightly.

"Oh… I know… But I just don't think I can be with someone if I can't trust them." She said and walked away from Heather.

Heather grunted and stomped her foot, why were relationships so difficult? She was glad she wasn't in one herself. She knew Laura needed her space and took a different path back to the common room. All the time she was walking up she kept thinking how they could possibly pull their friends out of the dirt and A. get them back together or B. at least have them on good terms.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

That night Remus was sitting in the shack sitting on the tattered and torn bed. He had gotten there about fifteen minutes ago and the transformation was due to happen and time now. He took off his shirt and trousers leaving his boxers on and he waited. He never liked the fact that his friends came before the full moon fully rose, they could always hear him screaming in pain and he didn't like that. They insisted they didn't hear a thing and that they always came after the moon rose but he knew they lied. With his enhanced hearing and smell that close to the moon he could clearly smell and hear them.

In fact he could hear them now, not talking about five feet away form his door, you'd think that by now after all the years of them knowing him they'd know he could tell they were here. But he could hear them breathing, their individual scents, Sirius always smelled like cinnamon because of that clone he was so fond of, James was a mix of flowers, because of Lily's perfume, and from all the times he plummeted into the ground he adopted a permanent smell of dirt, Peter's was unique, he couldn't quite place it. The wolf would tell him that Peter couldn't be trusted and that he knew from the way he smelled. But Remus always argued against him. All his friends had that sent to them that made them seem good and pure, it really was amazing to Remus how much you could tell from a person simply from how the way they smelled.

Suddenly he tensed up and gripped the sides of the bed, it was beginning. He heard his bones crack and his body was jerking because of the sudden changes. He yelped and fell on the floor vaguely hearing his friends hiss or gasp at the yell, he could always hear them when they did that. He moaned and stiffed a yell by biting on his lip making it bleed until he finally gave in and let out a scream. He could feel his back arching and hair prickle up all over his body. His face began elongating and fangs were pushing their way past his lips, his next scream was more of an animal sound now, and he hated it. He could stand the human one, he could handle the wolf's howl but not the one in between, and it always seemed to remind him that he wasn't human that he really was an evil, dark creature.

That was when he always lost his mind, no matter how long he had been running with his pack during the moon he always lost his mind about half way through. Now all he knew was that sharp pains that came with it and the wolf's howls. After what seemed like forever it was over and a werewolf stood up in the place where a man used to be. He growled and looked around the wolf could smell the human flesh on the other side of the door; it was there he just couldn't get to it. Frustrated he howled and banged against the door a few times. Then in a flash he couldn't smell the human meat anymore and he smelled animals, regular animals, now that his game was lost he snarled and howled again. This time the door was pushed open and three animals stood there, the wolf was happy now that his friends were back.

The three animals cautiously walked up to the wolf and when he calmed and began to act in a playful manner Padfoot snipped at his ears. The wolf barked and the four animals ran out of the room in a game of tag, or three ran, Wormtail rode on Prong's head between his antlers. The game of tag went on and on until they left the shack, when they were out in the open their game ended and Prongs started a race to the Forbidden Forest. It was almost like a ritual now, over the years every month they had a game of tag until they left the shack and then started up a race to the forest. Usually it was between Moony and Prongs, Padfoot always argued (in the morning) that he hurt himself and couldn't run up to his full potential.

The group tackled each other to the ground and played all night, it's what they always did. Even though they were now nearly adults they never got tired of playing like four year olds in the dirt and mud of the forest. Remus sometimes asked them why they still did it after all these years and why they never got too old or too tried of it. And they always responded it was because they would never get too old or too tired of it. Even when they were fifty years old Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs would still explore the forests and run around like four year olds.

The group jumped on one another and played until Moony felt the moon begin to wane. He whined whenever he heard it, not wanting to change back, of course Remus in the wolfs mind wasn't looking forward to the transformation either but that wasn't the only reason he didn't want to change back. Those days once a month were some of the best days of the young werewolf's life. Padfoot, Prongs and Wormtail headed back to the shack so that their friend wouldn't transform in the middle of the woods… again.

About a year ago they went to far away from the shack and on their way back they witnessed their best friend transform back. The screaming and the pain they saw on their friend was enough for a lifetime for them. They knew he went through pain but they didn't know it was that much. It was enough for Peter to vomit behind a tree in the middle of it and they could barley watch it. In fact they didn't they saw the first minute and then looked away until the last minute. When Remus was done he was unconscious and lying on the ground. They marauders transformed back and James covered him with his robe and reluctantly woke Remus. The four took the sore and battered marauder back to the shake and usually by now Madam Pomfery waited about an hour after sunrise until she went to get him. Usually by then he was up and had his clothes back on and ready to go back to the tower. They got their just in time and Remus had a heck of a time explaining the robe he was wearing in the morning that he wasn't wearing when he went there. The marauders had to hide in a closet until Pomfery and Remus left so that they would not be seen.

Now they were walking back, still as animals lucky for them they didn't travel to far away. In twenty minutes or so they arrived back at the shack and Remus went in the tunnel after saying goodbye to them all. The marauders then transformed and walked back to the castle while it was still dark and they wouldn't be seen, then they tried to get about an hour or two of sleep if there was classes the next day and if not they would sleep until the afternoon.

Remus lay in the bed in the hospital wing doing nothing. He was beginning to get a little bored with just sitting there; I mean how long could you last staring at the ceiling? He was expecting his friends to come by any minute now, they had no classes and it was around two in the afternoon, usually the time they woke up.

As if on cue the marauders came bursting though the doors making a loud dramatic entrance.

"Hello hospital wing!" James exclaimed out with his arms spread out wide. Pomfery was surprised and jumped as she looked out of her office but seeing that it was only them she sighed and went back in.

"How ya doing this morning?" Sirius said not as perky as usually but he had defiantly improved since the previous days.

"It's the afternoon." Remus said folding his arms.

"Well its morning to us, we just woke up." Peter said yawning. "Could use a bit more sleep though."

"Ah suck it up Wormtail." James said nudging him but yawning a bit himself.

"Yeah if any of us should be tired I should." Remus said raising his eyebrow to them.

Sirius shook his head. "Dear, dear Moony, we know but unlike us you get to lay in a nice comfy hospital bed and we well we could be sleeping right now,"

James continued Sirius's thought. "But we are kind enough to come and see our friend and the aftermath of his fury little problem. Why don't you try getting up and doing it some time, we'd like a little appreciation!" James said dramatically.

"I would but ya se when Sirius pounced on me last night he sprained my ankle, Pomfery's healing it now with the most disgusting potion you could ever taste. Amazing how she can fix a broken bone in seconds but with a sprain you get a nasty potion." Remus said.

"Hey not my fault." Sirius said putting his hands up.

"I just said it was." Remus said calmly.

"… oh." Sirius said and shoved his hands in his pockets.

"So what are we doing today?" Peter asked plopping down in a chair next to the bed while Sirius laid down on the bad and James took the foot.

Remus looked at Sirius who was fluffing the pillow that he partially stole form Remus and he watched him with a furrowed brow as Sirius pushed him over a little on the bed. "Getting comfortable Sirius? Because I am afraid I must tell you I have a steady girlfriend."

"Shut it." Sirius said. "And yes I am very comfortable thank you. Well, hell if I know what we're gonna do. I say just sit here; think up a final prank for the school."

"Shouldn't be do that with the girls?" Peter asked.

"I know how about a contest?" James said. "A contest on who plays the best prank on the school. Us vs. the girls, one week after tomorrow to play when that week is over whoever played the best prank wins."

"That is pure bloody genius Prongs." Sirius said and told Remus to high five James since he couldn't reach him.

"When Andy gets back we tell them as for right now, we cheat and start thinking things up." Remus said and the marauders spent most of the rest of the day until Remus was let out planning their prank.

Lisa: Hm… Am I forgiven? Well I hope so cuz the next update may not be any quicker. I really am quite busy now.

Laura: Eh, you're forgiven, c'mon gimmie a hug!

Lisa: I will break your neck.

Laura: Okay then.

Lisa: Now to thank my lovely reviewers,** Gryffindor Girl**,** Untamed Loner **and** L**. Uh… I'll try and update quick but like I said it's hard.


	104. Melody's Suck Part One

Lisa: Hello all and welcome back! I'm sorry for the lateness but this is a special chapter (and the fact I'm just so busy with everything I do and from all my complaining you already know about). But it really is a special chapter.

Heather: This really is a special chapter; I was there when she wrote some of the special-ness.

Lisa: Yes and to answer a question now, they are in their seventh and final year at good 'ol Hogwarts.

Heather: Very sad.

Lisa: Now I won't say any more. Warning: Written a little different for the sake of the special-ness hope no one minds.

Melody's Suck

Sirius went to bed fairly late the night before, in fact all the marauders did. They were trying to figure out what kind of prank to pull, they've pulled just about every single one in the book. While thinking up various ways to humiliate, torture or hurt the girls they played small random pranks. They could make the floor magnets, but they did that in third year. They made all the mirrors show no reflection, but that was done in fifth. It was very funny when some of the students thought they had been turned in vampires.

They also had their suspicions that the girls already had their prank laid out and were just waiting for the right moment. James caught them walking out of the library and talking in hushed voices, shame Remus wasn't there to listen in on them. But then again with Andy with them once again and full of vengeance and anger to them for getting a head start on them, he wasn't really sure he wanted to go near them.

So now they slept in their dorm room after going to bed ridiculously late and being covered in various spell books and parchment. They tried all night but they were finally regretting playing all those pranks in their earlier years at school and not saving any for the big faunally.

Now the sun was rising and breakfast would start soon. Remus was up already as usual. No matter what time he went to bed it seemed he was always up at the proper time. Now he was opening the curtains and waking up the rest of the marauders.

"Come on, mates, wakey, wakey." Remus said as he was walking along the beds already fully dressed in his robes and done with his shower.

Sirius blinked sleepily and yawned in his bed. "Uh, Merlin, it's too early." He rolled over and stuffed his head in his pillow.

James yawned and sat up. "C'mon Padfoot, get your lazy ass up."

Suddenly calm but upbeat music starts up and Sirius opens and eye and looks around with a confused and scared look on his face.

**Remus **(singing)

Get out of bed

You have nothing to dread

Classes are fun!

So let's get some –

**Peter** (talking)

Breakfast?

**Sirius**

(sitting up cautiously and looking around for the source of the music. He's singing)

Moony?

Why are you acting loony?

What's with the creepy singing and…

Music?

**James**

Why are we singing?

Urg, this can't be good…

**Remus**

It must be a spell!  
(he begins singing fast)

Or a potion

Or a charm

Or a jinx

Or a dark creature driving us crazy until we run out into the dark forest and he eats our entrails.

(Remus sits down on the bed)

What? It could happen?

(A beat passed before James began singing again)

**James**

We have to get this solved

We have to get involved

**Sirius, James**

We have to work fast

I don't want to be singing songs for my whole long life lasts

**Remus**

It must be the dames

Only they would think of something this lame

**Peter**

Are we the only ones in this hell?

Or are others singing in this way

**James**

We have to get out

Figure out what coming

Find out what the bloody hell is happening

**Sirius** (music stops for a moment and he talks)

Just let me change

**James** (talking)

Fine.

(Cut to later and they all walk down the stairs to the common room with the music started back up)

**Sirius** (passes a few girls)

Hello ladies, how do you do?

**Three girls are dancing in unison all with soprano voices**

Oh Sirius you're so dreamy!

We can't help but swoon

(All three faint dramatically)

**Sirius**

You have to be joking

**Remus**

They have to be kidding

**James**

Hey guys

Check out the spinning

(he points to several Gryffindors dancing and singing in another part of the room as back up to them)

**Peter**

This is crazy

**All four marauders**

We have to find the girls

They have to pay the price

And they will pay

They will pay with their lives

(The music stops and everything goes back to normal, for now)

"Okay that's just weird." James said, "We really have to find them, that's no so much a prank as it is stupid."

"Half the things you guys do is stupid." Remus said shoving his hands in his pockets. "But I agree, I mean they must be pretty low on ideas if they just wanted to make everyone sing."

Sirius looked around the common room for a second. "I don't see them here, they must have gone down already. They're usually up before us; I doubt they'd still be sleeping."

"You're right, lets go down and have a little talk. Or at least hopefully we'll talk." James said and the four marauders ran out of the common room and down to the great hall to find the marauderetts.

In the common room Lily was peeking her head down the stairs out of their sight. When they left she sighed and jogged back up the stairs and into her dorm room where Andy, Laura and Heather were waiting. When she entered she locked the door with her wand and walked up to the girls.

"They know it's us." She said up front.

"Figured that much." Heather said.

"They left for the great hall; they think we already went down there." Lily said folding her arms.

"Makes sense," Laura said. "We're always up early."

"I still wanna know what the hell went wrong." Andy said pacing the room looking angry. "Laura you did the spell perfectly right? No mistakes?"

"Well…" Lily spoke up looking hesitant.

Andy turned to her. "What, what, what? What happened?" She said.

"Everyone was singing." She said.

This time Heather came over. "Everyone?"

(upbeat music starts up)

**Heather**

Everyone was singing?

(She stops hearing that she in now singing)

**Laura**

Did I just hear what I thought I heard

**Andy** (rolls her eyes)

The spell must have gone wrong

Cuz here we are singing this stupid song

**Heather**

This isn't fun!

(she turns to Laura)

Laura! What have ya done?

**Laura**

Nothing!

I swear!

It's all just music in the air

It'll pass over

**Andy**

Where's the book?

**Lily** (points to bed)

Go take a look

Merlin, this could get serious

I hope we're not just delirious

**Andy**

I have to take a look

I have to see the book

I have to find out what passage you took

**Laura**

Nothing!

You will find nothing!

I followed exactly

Not one mistake

**Andy** (yelling)

LAURA!

For the personal item

What was used

Please tell me it was a

Ring

Necklace

Hair

Bracelet

Anything like that?

What did you use?

Please tell me it wasn't shoes

(Andy's eyes change yellow and she snarls)

**Laura**

No! No!

Nothing like that!

I used robes.

**Heather** (turns to Laura)

Robes?

We all have robes

That's the problem

That's why we're all here singing this stupid song!

That's why –

**Andy, Heather, Lily**

That's why the spell went wrong!

That's why we're all here singing this stupid song!

It's Laura's fault!

**Lily**

She's damned us all!

Now we have to enter the hall

And face the crowd

**Laura**

It can't be that bad

Singing and dancing could be fun

(crickets chirp and the music pauses and then starts up again)

**Andy, Heather, Lily**

She's damned us all!

Now we have to go to the hall

And enter hell

Because the spell went wrong

And we all have to sing this song

We wonder how long

This spell will last

We can only pray

It's not strong

**Laura**

Sorry

"Shut up." Andy said and the music stopped abruptly. She turned to the girls and gave them a hard glare. "I hate _you all_."

Heather raised her eyebrows. "Now don't say that. It's Laura's fault."

Laura looked at them all and gave a shy smile. "Sorry, I read it wrong."

"Do not speak." Andy said putting her hand up. "Now, we will go down to breakfast and act like there is absolutely nothing wrong. We will act as though we did this on purpose and we are the only ones not singing. If one of us gets the urge to sing we will run like there are friggin' dragons on our butts. Are we all clear?" She asked speaking as clearly as possible.

"Agreed, Captain Andy." Heather said and gave her a mock salute. "Run like sodding hell if we hear a tune."

"Let's go before we break out in another song." Lily said and all three girls trudged down the stairs and down to the common room.

As they passed through the halls they saw various students form all houses singing different songs about all sorts of things. Homework. Classes. Other students. Professors. Just about everything you could think of.

They walked down the stairs trying to ignore everyone around them, well except for Laura. She was humming along to some of the tunes from the songs people were singing. After a few minutes of this Andy got sick of it and slapped her up side the head. This shut her up, Heather laughed but said nothing, and Lily rolled her eyes at the childish behavior.

When they arrived in the great hall there was mainly silence around them. A couple students were singing but mostly they were quiet not wanting to start up a song. This was weird for everyone; no one knew that the marauderetts were responsible for this yet.

They girls quickly spotted the marauders at a nearby table looking around, apparently for them. As soon as James looked over to the doors and saw them he shouted to the others and they all stood up.

"Shit." Andy cursed and they bolted out of the great hall and down the corridor.

They ran at full speed down the hall, they could hear the boys footsteps close behind them. Heather let out a short yell as she fell flat on her face. "Bollocks," she muttered and pushed herself up off the floor. She put her hand to her face feeling a tender spot. "I'm gonna feel that tomorrow."

"You won't feel anything tomorrow if you don't bloody move!" Lily shouted as they ran.

"Get them!" They heard Sirius yell behind them.

The girls stopped short and had their mouths open staring at Remus who had appeared in front of them. They didn't know what to say, they were running and it seemed like he just stepped out from behind a corner. But that was impossible, there was no way he was that fast so he could get in front of him.

"Good 'ol Moony." Sirius said as they caught up. "Knows all the shortcuts."

"What shortcuts?" Andy asked. "How come I don't know shortcuts?" The music started up again and by now none of them were surprised or cared about the singing. They were all used to it.

**Remus**

What have you girls done?

We're all stunned

This is driving us all over the end

**Sirius**

Ya gotta make it go away

We don't know what else to say

**Andy**

It will fade

Ya just gotta wait until it goes away

**Sirius**

You mean this is going to stay?

**Andy**

We can't take away the spell

If we could we would surely tell

Ya think we like this anymore then you?

**Andy, Heather, Lily**

We don't know the spell

If we could we would surely tell

But we don't so go to hell!

**Remus**

This can't last long

How many a song can we sing?

**Lily**

I don't know about that

But I'll tell you this

These songs are kinda fun

I could sure get used to it

What about you?

(She snuggles next to James)

**Sirius**

I think we lost our mate

**Remus, Sirius**

He's whipped

She clipped his wings

Won't be long before they exchange rings

**James** (music pauses for a moment)

I am not whipped

My wings are not clipped

**Sirius**

Ha! Like we believe that

Urg! I hate this song

Why is it so long?

**Andy**

It's lasted maybe a minute

**Sirius**

Long enough

**Remus**

Are you sure you can't make it go away

Are you sure it's here to stay

**Heather**

We're sure

We don't know what to do

We're just as screwed as you

**Heather, Andy, Lily, Laura**

If we knew

We'd tell you

Don't 'cha believe us?

Why would we lie?

What do we have to gain?

You're just being a pain

Asking how to stop it

All ya gotta do is just

Wait

It

Out

**Sirius**

Wait it out?

That's easy for you to say

You're girls

You're aloud to sing all these songs and tunes

We're guys

We're just asking to get our images ruined and crushed

**Andy**

Ya say that one more time

I will kick your behind

Just try it

**Heather**

Go on

Just try it

**Andy**

Go on

**Andy, Heather**

Go on just try it

We dare ya

Just try it

And see if you can get away with it

**Sirius**

No, I'm good

**Andy**

Damn straight

**Remus**

Would you stop it?

This is getting us no where

We still need to last through this day

And we don't need you three arguing all the way

**Laura**

The spell wasn't strong

That I can say

It'll be over by the end of the day

I'm sure of it

**Sirius, Remus, James, Peter**

Better bloody be

**Lily**

It will

I know it will

The music died down and the school prankers sighed in relief. Lily smiled at the song. "That was pretty cool, hey if any of us could get a record deal we should put a record out! I mean you guys sing pretty good for, ya know, being you guys." She said.

"Yeah, righ' we'll look into that." Andy said and began to walk down the hall with everybody else leaving Lily behind.

"What?" She said going after them, she ran up next to James and he put his arm around her. "It's true, we could get a record deal, and get some of the other kids in this school to go along with it too. Every group needs a back up you know."

"Lily Flower?" James said putting his arm around her waist.

"Hm?" She said turning to him.

"I love you but just drop it for now." He whispered and with a sigh she nodded reluctantly.

They walked down the corridor in silence trying not to stir up any unwanted songs. Although they did pass many students and professors who were singing, even some students that they would prefer not to hear sing. A prime example being Snape, they turned a corner to see him talking or rather singing to some other Slytherins about revenge on them.

The music was dark and what you would find in a horror movie and their voices were dark and evil sounding.

**Snape**

It's their fault we're this way

Payback is the only way

**Slytherin**

They have to pay

**All three Slytherins** (not including Snape)

They will cower to our power

**Snape**

And we will rise with their demise

They will fail

We will prevail

**All**

The marauders will not last

We will destroy them fast

The marauders and marauderetts pulled away form the hallway and down a different one fast. Not only was it disturbing watching Snape and his little group of losers singing but they were singing about revenge. When they decided that they were far enough away and Remus and Andy were sure they could no longer hear them they stopped.

"Okay what was _that_?" Sirius asked motioning to the way them came. "I never want to see _that_ again."

"It was quite disturbing I will agree with you there." Remus said leaning up against the wall and folding his arms.

"Why the hell weren't we mentioned?" Andy said sounding offended.

"What?" James questioned.

"Why weren't the marauderetts mentioned. They said 'the marauders will not last'. I mean hello! It was our friggin' idea! We cast the damn spell! You guys did squat, it was all us! The girls! No boys involved!" She yelled waving her hands around to emphasize.

"Well maybe they meant you too; ya know many people when they refer to all of us just say the marauders." Remus tried to reason.

"Bull…" Andy muttered and leaned against Remus who put his arm around her shoulders to comfort her.

"But aside from that, they are planning revenge and we need a plan to stop them." James said. "A good prank."

"Well weren't you guys supposed to come up with a prank idea?" Heather asked. "Or did your tiny brains not come up with one?"

"We came up with one." Sirius said folding his arms. "A good one."

"Well then what was it?" Lily asked.

"We were gonna cover the floor with glue." James said shrugging. "And lock up all brooms and stuff with a charm in a closet and only us would have access to brooms. And there would be a charm so no one can see the glue on the floor."

"That actually wouldn't be that bad." Andy said while laughing.

"We should still do it, but since the Slytherins was revenge on us, we should focus it on them, and only them." Sirius said with an evil grin on his face.

"Nice thinking, Padfoot." James said and gave Sirius a high five. "We can put it in front of their doors, down the halls, everywhere."

"Those SOB's won't even know what hit 'um!" Andy said getting far too excited about it.

"Okay so you boys got the spell and all?" Laura asked. "Or do we need to do some researching?"

"No, no, no. We got it all covered. We just need a day or so to gather our information is all." James said. "We know the spell just not really the proper potion ingredients and stuff, just let us handle it will you?" He asked getting defensive even though no one said anything.

"Whatever you say." Andy said putting her hands up.

Suddenly they heard Dumbledore's booming voice around them speaking to the whole school. "Due to some… unfortunate, shall we say, events classes are delayed for the time being until we find out the counter spell. Now I know you must all be devastated," Dumbledore said in a slightly sarcastic voice. "But we can not go trough classes breaking out in song, now can we? I will update you all when we find out how to stop it and when classes will resume." He voice ended and the students were left smile, except for a few.

"Oh no!" Lily said. "I can't stand to miss any classes! Final exams are coming." She moaned.

"Don't worry, Flower." James said and put his arm around her. "Everyone's missing classes, you won't fall behind." He said and gave her a kiss on her temple.

"Well, now that classes are canceled for the time being, I'm gonna change outta this skirt before it kills me." Andy said and walked away to the girl's dorm.

"Yeah, me too." Heather followed.

Laura shrugged. "I don't see why they hate skirts so much."

"Well that's simply because they're not as delicate and feminine as you, baby, er, Laura." Sirius and cleared his throat forgetting for a moment that they were no longer a couple.

There was an awkward moment for a couple seconds until Remus broke the silence. "Well, Padfoot, Prongs, Wormtail. I think we should take our leave and look up some things in the books, shall we?" he asked them.

"Uh, yeah." Sirius said.

"Yeah, we better start that – " Peter said and Sirius elbowed him. "Or, I mean, finish that." he added quickly.

The boys walked away talking in hushed voices, presumably about the spell they would be using for the prank. Lily and Laura were left there, the two girls shrugged; maybe they could pay a visit to Hagrid, see if he was singing a song. Might actually be a bit funny to see that.

Remus, Sirius, James and Peter were sitting in the library with books open in front of them trying to find out what spells they could use to cover the floor in glue. It wasn't a total lie they did know that's what they were going to do but they didn't expect the girls to be this quick about their prank and they put it off a little. They studied the books for almost fifteen minutes before Remus stood up.

"I'm going to go to out dorm and get a book, I think it may have something in it." He said and began to leave.

"Alright, mate, see ya in a bit." Sirius said not looking up along with peter and James who chorused a couple goodbyes.

He walked out into the hall and took a detour to the dorm. He needed a little bit of time to think, and it's not like they'd notice him gone.

Andy was sitting in her dorm watching Lily and Heather in an intense game of chess. She lost to heather in the second round and was now bored stiff.

"Hey guys?" She said and got up off the bed. "I'm going outside, maybe sneak around Hogsmead see if our spell reached there." She walked over to her bed and grabbed her long black duster along with a collar she slipped around her neck.

"Later." Heather replied in monotone completely absorbed in the game.

The other two witches waved her off in saying goodbye and Andy rolled her eyes and walked out of the dorm room and into the hall.

Remus walked down the long corridor and soft rock music started up. A small smile played on his lips as he began to sing.

**Remus**

Death was at my door

I thought I was no more

But I lived through the moon

But I was still doomed

The years went by fast

And all my torture last

This was my sanctuary

I was in no hurry to be seen

I made some friends

They accepted me

I could never repay them

For that day

When they told me

I was stunned

Then the time went past

Then she came at last

My love all along

It feels so wrong

She's so strong

I'm just not worthy

She is my love

From above

Angels sent her down

And I know now

No one can take her away!

(Walks out to the court yard and around the fountain)

She helped me up on the high stone

We never leave the other alone

She's my love

From above

She's my love

She's my life…

(Andy is walking in a different part of the castle and the soft rock music continues as she begins to sing)

**Andy**

I died

When I was born

The curse I bare

Has me torn

My life has been

A shadow of what could have come

(Music is slowly getting louder)

I came here

Without much hope

I lived through the doubt and pain alone

I only had one friend when I came

She was always with me

She was always there

Through thick and thin for true

(Music becomes louder and more upbeat)

I didn't wanna go

I didn't think it was so

But she pushed me in

And I glad she did

I fell through the curtain of doubt

I kept a face

Of cheer and grace

The optimistic life

"Everything will turn out"

"Everything will work out"

(Music is now a steady rock beat)

I'm the tough girl

From the small town

Ya need help

Ya just seek me out

(Hard core rock music now plays and Andy is singing loudly and in a typical rock fashion, Andy jumps up on a statue in the hallway)

I'm the one that never fell

I stayed up on my high stone

Above the world!

Above the throne!

I never fell

I'm still there

And I always will remain

(Music dies down to soft rock once again and she gets off statue)

But I'm not alone

I have a man

He stayed with me

Through the mess

My crazy life

He just laughed!

(Hard core music begins and Andy jumps on a different statue and pumps her fist in the air the, singing once again in typical hard rock fashion)

Now we're up there

We're up on the high stone

We're bein heard!

We're bein' praised!

(Remus is still out by fountain and Andy is still climbing on statues)

**Andy, Remus**

I'll never leave his side/I'll never leave her side

**Andy, Remus**

My lover

My anchor

My friend

My soul mate

We'll stay together

Now and forever

On the high stone

Never leaving the other alone

(Music gets back up to hard rock, and this time Remus joins in on the hard rock singing)

**Andy**

On the high stone of life

We are together (she holds note out while Remus starts his line)

**Remus**

We are together

**Andy, Remus**

We'll be together

Now and forever

On the high stone

We'll be on the high stone

On the high stone of life!

The music stopped dead and both Andy and Remus stopped singing.

Heather walked through the halls looking for Andy, maybe she could catch her before she snuck out to Hogsmead. Laura had just crushed her in chess, when did she get so good? She past a few kids singing a song in the library with Madam Prince freaking out from everybody singing so loudly.

She scoffed. "What losers."

Lisa: I decided to cut it here, you people have waited long enough for an update and I do apologize. But fear not the next chapter will be the conclusion to this little two parter.

Heather: Good idea to cut in anyway before I started singing.

Lisa: You have been singing.

Heather: Not my own song like little you and Rem.

Lisa: _Anyway_ I'm sure these songs would sound so much better if ya'll had the melody I have in my head. I wish I could cast characters and make a movie out of this chap, but alas no…

Heather: yeah…

Lisa: Oh well! But I'll thank my reviewers **Freeman Allen Fisher**, **Untamed Loner**, **Me**, **L** and **Gryffindor Girl**. Also thanks to some other people for reviews I got for past chapters. Oh! And I'm sorry that the different verses didn't turn out to well, it won't let me do that for some reason


	105. Melody's Suck Part Two

Lisa: And the second part of this musical episode. Oh! And speaking of musicals, in the theatre they gave me the lead female role in The Nutcracker's Sweet (yes that is how this one is spelled), the Christmas show. So yay for me!

Heather: Yay!

Lisa: Yes, clap for Lisa. But as good as that may be it does take away more of my free time, right now my weekends are already trashed from the Halloween show and rehearsals for this…

Heather: Ew…

Lisa: Talky ain't cha? But enough of this, on with the fic!

Melody's Suck Part Two

Laura was sitting in her room with Lily waiting for Heather and Andy to return. Several hours had passed and it only occurred to them that they left when they finished playing chess. They played a free game for about a half hour until they got sick of that. Now they were both studying for exams. But they were quickly interrupted by a loud knock at the door and without them even answering or saying 'come in' James burst in the room.

"Hello, Lily Flower." He said and walked over to Lily. "Mind if I borrow her for a moment?" He asked Laura. "We need her to help Moony work out a few kinks in the prank. I have no doubt that given time he could do it on his own but we don't have time so…?"

"Feel free." Laura said grinning. "Just not for too long, I don't want to stay in this stuffy room along forever."

"Well where's Heather and Andy?" James asked as he hugged Lily from behind.

"Merlin knows," She said rolling her eyes. "We're just hoping they'll return home on their own, ya know like those dogs you always read about?"

James laughed. "Well we'll send her back when we're done, okay? Or maybe I'll send Remus, me and Lily may be too busy, uh, celebrating our victory." He said grinning.

Lily looked horrified and smacked him. "How dare you! I'm not a whore!"

"Not in public."

She slapped him across the face lightly. "Stop that." She said and the couple walked out of the room.

Laura smiled at them, she remembered the time where Lily wouldn't get within ten feet of James. Now you couldn't separate them. Sirius and her were like that at one point… she quickly pushed that out of her head and put down her book. She sighed and looked around her eyes settled on the calendar on the wall, June 4, 1977 it read. There last year in the school. Soon they'd be out in the world, getting jobs. Who knows if they'd even be able to stay together. One of them could get a job far away or travel a lot… She laughed to herself, who was she kidding? They'd always stay together, but still the fact that it wad their last year was freaky.

Her eyes traveled to some pictures they girls kept on a mantle above the small fireplace in the dorm. One picture of them caught her attention. They were in their second year, not long after Andy came. It was all four girls, twelve years old, Heather and Andy still had that same mischievous look they always had. Herself and Lily actually looked innocent, now they weren't so much. Well Lily still kinda was she hadn't been pranking as long as the rest. Laura stared at her face, she was so different then, she was a good girl. Now she was a bad girl.

"I'm a bad girl now." She smirked.

(Very upbeat hyper music starts up and Laura walks out of the dorm room)

**Laura**

It's our last year

But my record isn't nearly clear

As much as I hate it

I can't turn back the clock

To those carefree years before

I was the good girl

In this crazy world

But now

I'm a bad girl!

(music momentarily stops)

Well, heh, badder then I was

(she laughs and it starts back up)

I can get in trouble

On the double

They ask to do a prank

I'll say "sure!"

And I'll go execute it

Without a second thought

These people I hang out with

All got some sort of mental thing

They're crazier then anything

But they're my friends anyway

Because of them

I'm not the good girl I was

Years ago

Over the time

I've learned that

Getting in trouble

Isn't all bad

It's actually kinda sad

They have more detentions

Then every single kid

In this whole school combined

They have a real problem I can say

But I hang out with them anyway

Cuz they made me a bad girl

I'm a bad girl!

Living in this crazy world

I'm a bad –

(Andy and Heather walk up to her and Andy's hard core rock theme starts up and interrupts the upbeat, cheerful melody of Laura's song)

**Andy**

Please…

(Laura looks almost scared of the harsh rock music)

You're a goody two shoes

Always have and always will be

Ya can't do crap

You're full of it

The day I see you pullin' a prank on yer own two feet

Will be the day hell freezes over

**Heather**

Andy's right

You can't even ignite

The flame to claim to be

You're not a bad girl

**Andy, Heather**

It's in your blood

In your genes

Ya can't get past it

No matter how hard ya try

You'll always be a

Good

Girl

**Laura**

I'm not a good girl

I'm a bad girl

And you made me that way

It's your entire fault

**Andy, Heather**

You're a good girl

In a bad ass group

If it was out fault your like this

We're insulted

(The music stops and then changes into Laura's upbeat music again)

**Laura**

I'm not the same

I've changed my views

I'm bad

I'm mad

I've got all the proof

My memories

My detention slips

It all just proves

I'm a bad girl

I cast spells

And I'll never tell

The counter jinx

Because I'm bad

Yeah!

I'm a bad girl

Living in this crazy world

I'm a bad girl

I'll never tell

The spell I know

Even if it could stop a prank

Cuz I'm a bad girl

**Andy **(she sings the same way she would in her theme but the music does not change)

Do you know the one

For this stupid song to end

**Laura **(she winks and a 'ping' noise goes off as she smiles and the music dies down to sharp 'pinging' noises)

I'm a bad girl

So I'll never tell!

(The music ends abruptly and Laura flashed the peace sign)

"Thank _God_ that music is over!" Andy said falling back on the steps in the hallway where they had ended singing. "How can you stand that music?"

"Yeah, it's like brain hemorrhage city." Heather said rubbing her head.

"I like it," Laura said smiling. "There is nothing wrong with it."

"Oh there is everything wrong with it." Andy said shaking her head. "So, Laura, we came up here to see if you wanted to cause a little mischief with us, a couple girls were bad mouthing us. Wanna play a little bitty prank?" She asked.

"No, I can't I really have to be studying and so do you." She said scolding them.

The two scoffed. "Well then it's just us, Lils is off with James we saw them leaving and the boys are too busy with their prank. So, we solemnly swear we're up to no good." Heather said lazily and the two girls pounded their fists together before leaving the room.

Laura laughed to herself as they left and she was once again alone in her room. The upbeat music faintly started up again and she smirked. "I'm a bad – oh who am I kidding? I'm such a bloody good girl." The music ended again.

In another part of the castle the marauders were working on their prank and they were nearly finished expect for one small thing. "Well, I hate to say this but Messer Moony has given up." Remus said and slammed his head down on the many books and pieces of parchment in front of him.

"Oh come on, Moony, you can do it! You have Lily helping you." Sirius said.

"It's hard, Padfoot, I'd like to see you try and figure it out, here." Remus said and handed the book to Sirius who took one look at it and his eyes went wide and he pushed it away. "Yeah, see."

"Aw, c'mon, you can figure it out." James said and sat down next to him. "Here I'll help, we'll finish this, Sirius get down here."

"Oh come on Prongs, you know I'm bad at this." Sirius said pouting. "You know all I'm good at is bloody potions."

"That's not all; I have faith in you _Padfoot_." Lily said smirking.

"Do not mock the name! The name is good." Sirius said with a very serious face on pointing at her.

She smiled slightly. "You know, I almost regret not getting to know you guys when the rest of the girls did."

"Really?" Sirius said.

"I said almost." Lily said.

"Yes, all you gits put off the fourth marauderett until seventh year, shame on you… shame." Remus said shaking his head.

"Hey it wasn't only them, you weren't exactly a prize pig in eyes a few years ago either." She said and Remus looked up with a slightly confused and insulted expression on.

"I'm a pig?" He asked.

"It's an expression, dear." She said and patted his arm.

"Hey I'm the deer."

"You're a stag, James..."

"Hehe, James is a girl."

"Shut up, Padfoot."

"Why don't all three of you shut up?" Lily asked and then turned to Peter. "So, Pete, how's it coming with that herbology portion?" She asked.

"Fine, I got it all almost done and we'll be able to use it as a barrier." He said smiling.

"Great! I had no idea you were so good at herbology, it can be really helpful in life you know." Lily said.

"Oh yeah and exclude us potions, defense and transfiguration experts." Sirius said motioning to the rest of the marauders.

Lily gave them a short glare before returning back to her work. There was actually silence in the room for about five minutes before Remus blurted out. "Oh! Yes! Yes! Bloody sodding brilliant I got it!"

"Yes! That a Remmy I knew ya would!" James said and wrapped his arm around Remus's neck and messed up his hair.

"I bloody love you, Moony." Sirius said and came around and hugs his friend Peter got up and came over laughing along with the rest of them. Lily watched in awe as the four boys jumped on each other smiling and laughing.

"Are you four quite through?" She asked after a little while with an amused look on her face.

"Yeah!" James said breathing a little hard. "Um, what exactly did you get Remus?"

"The exact spell to cause the Slytherins feet to slide and stick to the floor like glue, wherever they go not only in the dungeons." Remus said with an ecstatic look on his face. "Lily gave me a parchment she found, from one of our past spells, it was the formula for the spell we used on Dumbledore that one time in fourth year to make his beard turn purple. That's why I never got it cuz the spells are so different but the formulas are similar, it's like with a potion if you miss one ingredient it can mess up the entire thing and – "

"Remus." Sirius interrupted him. "You're babbaling."

"Oh, sorry, but we got it. We can cast the spell now." Remus said and some war like music starts up.

**Remus**

Come on

What are we waiting for?

The spells all done

So lets hit the door

**Sirius**

Come on boys

Let's get our toys

(He points to the wands)

And have a ball

**Peter**

We say the spell

And we can finally say the Slytherins fell

**James**

Finally?

Mate they've been down

They've been drowned

Ever since we first took step

In the doors

**James, Sirius, Remus, Peter**

The Slytherins will pay!

Today's the day!

We're getting revenge for all they've said

Because today's the day!

Today's the day they will pay!

(the music softens)

**Lily**

Men and their war

In my opinion it's evil to the core

It's insane

It has no point

It's always in vain

(the music goes back to the war-like beat)

**James**

But, Flower

Admit it

The Slytherins

Deserve it

**Sirius**

They're slimy gits

They're rodents

Rubbish

Greesy, ugly gits

**Lily**

That seems a little bit harsh

You're stereotyping an entire class

You know a few who are indeed nice

Do you not?

**Remus**

We do

But the majority

**James, Sirius, Remus, Peter**

The majority are gits

The Slytherins will pay!

Today's the day!

We're getting revenge for all they've said

Because today's the day!

Today's the day they will pay!

They're gonna fall

They will withdraw

They will fail

We will sail

**Lily**

I'm going to leave you four alone

Maybe find the girls

Tell them the plans

(Music softens)

**James**

You do that, Flower

I'll see you later then?

**Lily**

Of course

(They kiss)

**Sirius**

Eww

(there is a record scratch and the music stops)

"Must that be done here?" Remus asked sighing.

"Oh please," James said. "You've done much worse with Andy in front of everyone."

"Yes but that is expected and overall accepted."

Lily laughed slightly. "As amusing as this is I am afraid I must me off. I'll see you later, James?" She said.

"Absolutely." He said and she smiled and walked out of the room. On his face remained a stupid grin even when she was out of sight.

The rest of the marauders looked at each other with raised eyebrows.

(the war music starts back up and snaps James out of his trance)

**James, Remus, Sirius, Peter**

The Slytherins will pay!

Today's the day!

We're getting revenge for all they've said

Because today's the day!

Today's the day they will pay!

They're gonna fall

They will withdraw

They will fail

We will sail

They will not last

Their power will die fast

And we will prevail!

We will win once and for all

No more fighting

No more arguing

We will be the greater house!

And finally it will be proven

That Gryffindors are better then Slytherins!

(The music stops and the four boys pump their fists in the air in triumph)

Sirius smirked. "Come on, mates, I say we go find some Slytherins and show them who runs this school." He said and the three boys grinned evilly.

They all put their hands in the center and counted to three. "We solemnly swear we're up to no good!" they yelled and then separated off to go to the dungeons. They quickly walked down the halls with the parchment gripped tightly in Remus's hand.

"No one's down there." James said looking at the Marauders Map, "A few in their dorms but those two look like they won't be leaving for a while." He said and raised his eyebrows at the map.

The walked down to the dungeons slowly and quietly, they didn't need to alert the Slytherins they were here. They walked outside to the entrance of their common room and Remus unfolded the parchment.

"Okay, guys, we'll start chanting the spell in… now." He said holding the parchment so they could all see they held their wands pointing to the floor and Peter placed the plants he was working with on the floor to where their wands were pointing. After a few seconds of chanting the incantation their wands pushed out a metallic looking mist, it mixed with the plants and they disapeared, it spread over the floor incredibly quickly and it spread out all over the floor. It traveled up the stairs and throughout the entire school. The boys prayed not too many people saw it. After that they said a different incantation that cursed thre Slytherins so that only their feet would stick and would get stuck in the invisible glue like substance.

"That should do the trick." Remus said and the boys sat back. "Time for a test, if we can walk without our feet being stuck we'll know we didn't screw up like the ladies." Remus got up and took two steps without getting stuck to the floor.

"Perfect." Sirius said and stood up as well. "Now, gents, for the final touch." He said and took out his wand. "You know what to do." The rest of the marauders joined him opposite of the door and raised their wands. And waved them across the wall in a large arch, words appeared like they did on the Marauders Map. It read:

_Messer's Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs bid you a good day. Our mischief has been managed! _

They looked at their handy worked and grinned it was then when Sirius took the potion he had been working on and took the top off the flask. He splashed the liquid all over the wall and the wall soaked it up in seconds and a shine went over the wall.

"There, now it can't be taken off." He said proudly placing his hands on his hips.

"We done good, men. The good name of the marauders will live on in this school forever and ever and ever." James said and the four bots admired their handy work for a few more minutes.

"Come on, I say we go find the ladies and let them know what we've done." Remus said.

"My guess is they won't be in the dark too long." Peter said looking at the map with James. He pointed to a section of the map that said Andromeda Volk and Heather Fortresn, they stood near another couple footprints that weren't moving and they read Severus Snape, Gregory Goyle, Gideon Crabbe, and Bellatrix Black.

Sirius opened his mouth and let out a loud bark like laugh at the 'sight' of his cousin. "I have to go see this." He laughed and ran out of the dungeons quickly followed by the rest.

They boys ran up the stairs and out into the hall, damn changing staircases, they thought. Have to make everything harder. They had to go the longer way not waiting to wait for the proper staircase to come back to their direction. They possibly could have broken a record with how fast they were running and in seconds they reached the right floor and stopped near the Ravenclaw common room.

In front of them were the Slytherins cursing and screaming about the fact they could hardly move their feet.

"Oh this is gold." Sirius laughed.

"Shut it you blood traitor." Bellatrix hissed at him through gritted teeth.

"Make me." He shot back just making her angrier.

She growled as she tried to get to him and he simply laughed some more. James laughed and looked up when he saw a lock of red hair near his shoulder. He turned and saw Lily grinning at him. "I see it worked out fine." She said.

"It did." He said.

"We even left our mark in this school, now the whole school will know the glorious names of the marauders for year to come!" He said spreading his arms out.

"That's great, hun, and I'll tell you what, to celebrate your success we can go up to the dorm room for a little while for some privacy." She said.

"I like the sound of that, let's go."

"I'll meet you there, I have to have a talk with the girls for a minute." She said and walked over to the marauderetts.

James smiled. "Okay, mates, I'm going up to the dorm, me and Lily have to celebrate."

"Woo! Go Prongs!" Sirius yelled as James jogged away in the direction of the Gryffindor common room.

James eventually was in a quick walk and as he went up to his dorm room. He passed a supposedly empty classroom and heard something inside; he stopped and peeked his head in. He looked around to see a girl sitting on a desk, he knew her, she was on the Ravenclaw Quidditch team her name was Amanda.

"Hi James." She said with a smile on her face. "What brings you here? I thought you'd be with your little group laughing it up at the Slytherins."

"How'd you know it was us?"

"Well who else could it be? The girls? Please," She scoffed. "They're not cleaver enough to figure out something like this." She said and slid off the desk. "No like you are."

"Amanda." James said stepping back from her. "What are you doing?"

"Oh come on, you can't say that that you don't feel it." She said and ran her hands up his chest. "That attraction, I felt it the first time we played against each other and I know you did too."

"Okay maybe there was a small bit of attraction but that was months and months ago, I have a girlfriend now." He said.

"Of course you do," She said and without warning planted her lips on his.

This is when one Lily Evans couldn't watch anymore, she ran away up to the common room and threw herself on the couch stuffing her face in a pillow.

Back in the empty classroom James pulled away from Amanda. "What the hell is wrong with you?" He said angrily. "I said I have a girlfriend, I'm not open, I don't care what you think you feel, I don't care what you say, I love Lily and I'm not leaving her for you." He said and walked out of the room leaving a very disappointed Ravenclaw.

He jogged up the stairs and walked through the portrait hole, he was about to run up to his dorm to meet Lily when he spotted her on the couch.

(a funky sharp melody started as James walked over to Lily?

**James**

Hello Flower

**Lily**

Potter

**James**

What have I done now? (he frowned)

**Lily**

You know very well

So wipe off that stupid frown

**James**

I didn't do a thing

I think you're just imagining

**Lily**

Don't give me that

You're just a big prat!

You were kissing her

I saw it

You can't deny it

**James**

I wasn't

…

Well

I was

But I didn't mean too

**Lily**

Oh so what?

She just fell on you

**James**

No

She made me

She was flirting

I didn't do a thing

It was her fault

She just did it out of the blue

**Lily**

Don't lie to me James

I saw you in the room

I saw you swoon

I saw you

**James**

I didn't mean to Flower

I really didn't

It wasn't fault I didn't want to

(she turns her back on him)

You know…

You look real pretty –

**Lily**

James Harry Potter!

Don't try and bribe me!

It doesn't work!

**James**

I love it when you're angry

You're hair and eyes get all sparkly

**Lily**

James…

**James**

You're the prettiest thing

In this school

You shouldn't be allowed here

It should be a rule

**Lily**

Since when do you obey rules?

**James**

I don't

That's the point

**Lily**

You're such a prick

Why I got involved with you

I'll never know

**James**

Last I checked

I believe it was because you're a bad gambler

**Lily**

That race was fixed

**James**

Now you know that's not true

But what does it matter

You would have given into my charm eventually

**Lily**

Doubt it

**James**

That's where you're wrong

**Lily**

No way

You're a git

You're a real big prick

If I had my own way

My own choice

We would never be together

Nothing would have ever happened

**James**

No, you would have caved

You would have gone out with me anyway

**Lily**

Liar

**James**

No

**James/ Lily**

You would have/ No I wouldn't

It was unavoidable/ you're being crazy

You would have caved/ why would I do that

Stop denying/ why would I do such a thing

Because you love me

(music gets softer and smoother and not so sharp)

**Lily**

Because I love you

**James, Lily**

Because I love you

(music softens down to the point where you can hardly hear it)

**Lily**

That's why I stayed

**James, Lily**

Because we're in love

We'll never leave

Never run

Always stay

Always be there

Because we're

In love

(They held out the last note and then kiss passionately)

Sirius continued to laugh at the Slytherins wherever he went, along with Peter, Andy, Remus and Heather of course. The four wandered around just looking for Slytherins to laugh at, it was especially funny if they tripped over their feet or something and got their hands stuck to the ground as well. Some didn't realize the prank though and were utterly confused at why they could barely move.

"Hey Sirius." Andy said getting his attention, he looked over and she pointed. Sirius stiffed a laugh at the sight of his younger brother Regulus struggling to move down the hall along with a few of his friends.

"Well, well, well." Sirius said walking over and he immediately stopped at the sound of his voice. "Hello, brother, having some trouble there?" he asked.

Regulus turned with fire in his eyes. "You bastard, you know I am." He spat. "How I could I not? It could only be the work of a filthy blood traitor to do this."

"Uh, not to be a bother, but I did help… a lot." Remus added poking his head in the conversation.

"Of course how could I forget half breeds." He sneered and Remus's grin faded. "Yeah, that's right, you're big secret isn't so secret. Severus told me, but don't worry your little head about it, we're the only ones who know."

"Hey, that's enough, Regulus." Sirius said glaring at him, the joke gone.

"You can't tell me what to do."

"Yes I can, I'm your elder brother, you do as I say." Sirius said stepping up to his brother.

"Maybe when you lived at home, but since Mother and Father threw you out on the street and disowned you, you have no authority over me at all."

"They did not throw me out." Sirius said acidly. "I chose to leave."

"Of course you did." Regulus smirked and managed to walk away fairly fast with his friends.

Sirius glared at them and turned on his heal to walk away. "Sirius?" Andy said making him turn around. "You okay?" She asked.

"Fine." He responded.

"You sure, Padfoot?" Remus said walking up to his friend and placing his hand on his shoulder.

"Yeah," Sirius said. "I'm fine, really." He turned around and Remus's hand fell to his side. He turned back to the group and shrugged at them.

Sirius walked down the hall with his hands in his pockets he was brooding, he was actually quite good at it by now. He stalked past Snape without even realizing it, he only noticed him when he spoke and Sirius stopped abruptly.

"Hey Black, heard about you and your brothers little quarrel." He said.

"How'd you hear about that?" Sirius asked him.

"Word travels fast around here, but then again you should know that by now." He grinned evilly. "You know your brothers right, you were abandoned, that's what Lucius tells me anyway. You're Father told him that you were quite a pain, they disowned you. They threw you out on the street, you're not wanted by anyone, no one wants a little pure blood orphaned brat like you." Snape said.

"What's wrong with you?" Sirius asked. "What could you possibly gain by saying this? It's bloody insane, mate." He smirked.

Snape shrugged. "I like to see you squirm, that's one thing that's very different between you and me. I have a family, unlike some." He then trudged away, it probably would have looked a lot batter if he wasn't being held down by the invisible glue but it still worked.

Sirius watched him until he was out of sight. He sighed when a soft piano music started and he looked around with a disgusted look on. "Oh you're kidding, this is my music? Andy and Remus get rock and I get this?"

(Sirius walks down the hall with his hands shoved in his pockets)

**Sirius**

Some say I'm a bad kid

They say I'm no good

But hey

I'd like to see how you turned out if you grew up in my neighborhood

Number twelve Grimmauld Place

That's the place I don't wanna face

Snivellus can say

What he wants

He can say I was abandoned

He can say I'm an orphaned kid

He can say no one wants me

Well, he wouldn't be too far off

I guess you can say they left me

That they threw me out on the street

But in all reality

I'm the one that hit the road

They didn't say a thing

Didn't tell me to leave

Didn't throw my bags out

I'm the one that left

It was my choice

My decision

(He chuckles)

But I can say this

Living on the street was better

It was better then the belt beat

But I didn't stay out on the road

No, I went to my real family

The only one I ever knew

They took me in

Treated me as their own

I called them Mum and Dad

Said misses and mister were bad

Said it made them feel old

(He lifts his heads up and looks proud)

So Snape can say all he wants

I really couldn't give a damn

He can say I live on the street

But I really don't fancy that to be neat

My name means nothing anymore

The name 'Black' is no more

It strikes no fear in the hearts

(Well not from me I can say)

(The music becomes louder and more inspirational for louder and more bold singing and Sirius does just that)

So I'll touch the sky!

They can't hold me back!

I've got the knack now!

I damn my family!

I damn them to hell!

I can hold me own

I can be alone

So I'll kick some ass

It'll never pass

I'm gonna live alone

Die alone!

I don't need no one there for me!

(James walks up behind him along with Peter and Remus and the music does back down when he starts singing Sirius turns around)

**James**

You may wanna live alone

You may wanna die alone

But you're not

We'll be there

**James, Remus, Peter**

You're not alone

You may say your family is gone

But we're standing right here

So there's nothing to fear

We'll always be here

For the long, long years to come

**James**

We're gonna live through

The troubles of life

**Remus**

We'll never leave

**James, Remus, Peter**

You'll never be freed from us

**Sirius**

Of course

**James, Remus, Peter, Sirius**

We'll walk together

Through life's weather

Never to part

Never to wither

Never to die

**Peter**

We have each other

Always one another

**James, Remus, Peter, Sirius**

We're the marauders

We're always together

The four of us

No one else

(Andy walks in this time not followed by her theme and when she starts singing she startles the marauders)

**Andy**

The four of you

Last I checked there were eight

**Lily**

Don't we count in the long run

**Andy, Heather, Lily, Laura**

We've stuck with you for years

Do we not get the fears

We'll all be together

**Lily, Laura**

We'll never leave

**Andy, Heather**

We'll never die

(The eight of them stand together and music gets slightly louder)

**All**

We'll stay and never leave

We'll never die

Cause we're family

We'll stay alive in each other

Even when we're gone

It would never be for long

We'll never separate

Even with this madman on the lose

He won't live

If he comes face to face with us

We'll never call a truce

He'll finally meet the noose

We're family

No one can cross us

We'll stick together

Through all life's weather

**Sirius**

So don't try and cross our path

**James **

You go ahead and do the math

**Andy **

Eight good prankers… well six (she glances at Lily and Laura)

**Peter**

We'll kick your ass

**All**

You can't win

You won't survive

Cause we're family

**James, Remus, Peter, Sirius**

We're the marauding marauder family

We'll face whatever you have to throw

**Andy, Heather, Lily, Laura**

We're always there

We'll never leave

**All**

We'll stay and never leave

We'll never die

Cause we're family

We'll stay alive in one another

Even when we're gone

It won't be for long

Cause we're family!

Family!

A marauding!

Pranking!

Mischief making!

Family!

(music dies and the song is over)

Lisa: I'm ending it there, I think that's good and I also think that chapter went on a little too long.

Heather: No, not long at all… (looks at the 23 page chapter)

Lisa: Well most of it is just the spaces for the songs, which I know we're as good as the last one but it's hard.

Heather: Hey, where's Laura?

Lisa: Hell knows… Oh and guys, I have a new story out, it's based on this universe with the marauderetts except it takes place when Harry goes to school. So if you're a marauderett fan go check it out. Harry gets sent to an alternate universe where nothing and no one is the same.

Heather: It's a good read, she's always passing ideas by me.

Lisa: Yes I am! And I don't feel like thanking people this chapter cuz I'm lazy but those who reviewed you know who you are thanks!


	106. NEWTS

Lisa: Alright folks here we are with the all so amazing chapter

Laura: And I'm back!

(crickets chirp)

Lisa: Yeeahhhh… okay well onward with the chapter! Or the semi amazing or I don't know ya'll are gonna be the judges of that. And sorry guys no singing in this chap, thinking up those lyrics and everything was a killer. And Sirius had a potty mouth, but it's just realistic, if you were put in that situation you'd say it too.

NEWTS

"I hate books. I hate school. I hate life." Sirius said with his head down in a Care of Magical Creatures book looking tired and worn out.

"Come on, Sirius, hang in there, an' just think, party time after exams." Andy cooed moving her head near his shoulder.

"Shut up." He said and waved her away; she laughed and walked back around the table to where her books were.

The eight Gryffindor students were sitting in the library trying to study for their NEWTS. Laura, Lily and Remus had already been studying for some time now, but the rest hadn't, Sirius was convinced he was ready for anything until Remus questioned him with a few simple questions that Sirius didn't get right in the slightest. They had been in there for several hours now, cramming all they could, the tests were tomorrow.

"Concentrate Padfoot, you've hardly had any time to study your Care of Magical Creatures notes and book… you do have notes, don't you?" Remus said after a pause looking at his friend.

Sirius laughed. "Of course I do, Moony…" His laugh died with the blank look on Remus's face. "Alright, perhaps they're not the best notes in the school but they are there." He said.

"Here." James said and handed Sirius a few sheets of parchment. "I copied my notes, take them, I've _seen _your notes, mate."

"I'm not sure if I should be thankful or insulted." Sirius said taking the parchment and looking it over.

"And that's why you're getting notes, so you can learn." Heather said flipping through the pages of her astronomy book.

Sirius gave her a quick glare and then turned his attention back to his notes.

"Okay Andy," Laura said turning back to her friend as she held a thick book open in front of her. "Now please, try and pay attention, stop bugging Sirius, flipping Heather's hair in her face, poking James, shutting the book on me, drawing on Lily's notes –"

"In my defense they're doodles, they ain't drawin's." Andy said pointing to the little pictures on the corner of the parchment.

"Whatever they are just stop doing all that stuff and listen to me." Laura said.

"I'll try." Andy promised.

"Liar." Heather muttered laughing and Andy smacked her in the arm.

"Okay here we go," That's when Andy zoned out and just stared at Laura chewing her double bubble loudly. She blinked slowly and rested her head on the palm of her hand as Laura continued to talk, but all Andy was hearing was white noise. Andy set her gum up her mouth to blow a bubble and slowly blew one, Laura ignored it for a few seconds until it began preventing her from seeing Andy's face. She stopped and sigh and stared at Andy back with an annoyed look on. After a few more seconds the bubble popped in her face and she had a think layer of gum on her chin and nose.

"Andy…" Laura sighed. "Would you please…?"

"In a sec, kid." Andy said and started using her tongue to get the gum off her face.

Laura sighed once again and rubbed her face with her hands. Heather was giggling in the seat next to her with her head in her book not able to study any longer.

"Okay." Andy said licking the sticky gum off her upper lip. "I'm good."

"I give up, Remus, you take over." Laura said and Remus turned to Andy.

"Oh bloody hell no, I'm not going down that path." He said and she smiled.

They studied for another half hour until they could no longer study with the noise their stomachs were making. Finally the group decided it was time to walk down to dinner, they packed up their books and with how many they had it took some time.

"Hungry, hungry, hungry, hungry. hungry, hungry, hungry." Sirius chanted as he walked down the hall with a hop in his step, or he was chanting it until Andy slapped him upside the head.

"Chill dude." She said and he promptly stopped skipping and chanting.

"She's not even your girlfriend and she's got you whipped." James said laughing as he jogged up so he was walking next to Sirius.

"Hey mate, she's scary." Sirius said.

"Darn right I am." Andy said and Remus put his arm around her.

Sirius looked back at Remus and scoffed. "How come she never yells or hits you?" He asked.

"Cause Remus isn't a git?" Peter suggested.

"An excellent answer Peter." Andy said.

Sirius snorted but refrained from saying anything. Soon the group reached the great hall where most of the students had already gathered to eat dinner. They took their usual seats at the Gryffindor table.

After a couple minutes the students noticed that something was wrong. Most of the students were in a run down mood, it was very melancholy in the room. James turned to a student, Johnny Davis, and tapped him on the shoulder. "hey, what's up today? It's seems real… depressing."

"Ya 'aven't 'eard?" He asked in a heavy cockney accent.

"Uh... apparently not." Remus said.

"Ya rememba Molly roight?" he said and the group nodded without saying anything. "Well her brotha, Gideon, he died." He said. "He woz a seventh year when were first. Ya remeba 'im?"

After a long pause James nodded first having met the family outside school due to their parents. They all eventually nodded except for Andy due to the fact she wasn't here for first year. "He died?" James whispered and Johnny nodded.

"Yeah, 'eard it woz brutal to, it was from… From," his voice lowered drastically. "Voldemort."

"Another killing?" Laura asked in disbelief.

"Yeah, an' some muggles were killed too, 'e jus' 'appened to be in the wrong place in the wrong toime. But rumor is 'e died tryin' to defend those muggles." He said sadly.

"Oh my God…" Andy murmured leaning forward with her elbows on the table. "Poor Molly."

"Yeah." Sirius said. There was a long dead silence except for the soft whispering amongst the rest of the students. It was like no one dared to speak above the other, even the teachers were very quiet.

The only group who didn't seem to obey the silent rule was the Slytherins, with the exception of the acceptable ones. Some were even laughing, they dared to laugh at the death of three muggles and a respected wizard.

They knew this was only the beginning, the kills had gone on a small halt for this year but that didn't make anything any less worse. The ministry had nothing on this wizard who was killing all these people; they knew his name that was about it. With these killings they had a feeling that Voldemort was making a large comeback.

The silence grew until even the Slytherins stopped speaking and the entire hall was silent. The only sound was the sound of silverware hitting the plates and goblets hitting the tables.

Now this crisis only made the NEWTS they had the next day harder to focus on.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Up, up, up, mates." Remus said walking through the dorm already dressed in his robes and ready for their NEWTS. When he received no response he sighed and took his wand and conjured up a pot and a wooden spoon. Andy's mother woke them all up this way when they stayed at her house after they went to the beach one summer. Andy warned them that she would do it but they didn't believe her, and now Remus can say now that it is a very effective way to wake people up.

Remus cast a silencing charm around the room and then held his head back away from the pot and spoon with his arms extended and whacked them together as hard as he could. He only had to do it about three times before all of them were sitting upright and yelling.

"HOLY SHIT IT'S THE APOCOLYPS!" Sirius screamed as he sat up breathing hard. "WE'RE ALL GONNA DIE!!!"

The three other marauders gave him odd looks and Remus slowly lowered the pot and spoon. "Ya know, mate, you are _very _lucky there is a silencing charm on these walls." Remus said motioning around with the spoon.

"Put a sock in it." He muttered and fell back on his bed.

"Come on, Padfoot, NEWTS today, fun, fun, fun." Remus said hitting Sirius on the butt with the wooden spoon, all he got was a moan from the lumpy figure under the covers.

James tapped Remus on his shoulder and Remus grinned when he saw the bucket of cold water James was levitating. He moved out of the way and James levitated the bucket over Sirius's head (or where they assumed his head was). "Pads get up." James said and he received a moan from the lump. "Okay, mate." He then tipped the bucket and ice water splashed all over Sirius.

"WHAT IN MERLIN'S NAME IS FUCKIN' WRONG WITH YOU!?" Sirius screamed bolting up in his bed his black hair sticking to his face and neck.

James, Remus and Peter were bent over laughing at their friend, Peter wasn't even able to stand up straight anymore and he was lying on the floor. "Well… ya wouldn't… get up." James said between breaths.

"That doesn't mean you gotta soak me in water." Sirius said to them with his hand under the covers. Without the other three knowing he was levitating three buckets of cold water high above their heads now and with all their laughing they didn't notice them. But they sure did when the ice water hit their heads.

"HOLY CRAP!"

"MOTHER FU – "

"SIRIUS YOU GIT!"

Now Sirius was the one laughing his head off in his bed. James, Peter and Remus were drenched in water from head to toe.

"Haha," Sirius barked. "Now what, huh?"

"_Aguamenti!" _Remus yelled and a jet of water shot out of his wand at Sirius.

Sirius yelled the same spell and a couple seconds later James and Peter followed. Now four jet streams of water were shooting through the dorm room. About a minute or so later the water stopped and the four boys stared at the drenched dorm. Nothing was dry anymore.

"Oh man…" James said as they glanced around.

There was a knocked at the door and all of them turned their gaze to it. "Hey boys, I'm comin' in hope ya'll are decent… But then again I don't care…" Andy trailed off as she entered the room to see the puddles on the floor, sheets dripping water and four boys two on beds, one sitting on the floor and one standing all soaked from head to toe.

"What the hell…" She murmured. "Ya do know the knob on the shower makes it turn off right?" She said looking around the room. "What the heck happened? Ya know what I really dun wanna know. Lily sent me in here to tell ya'll to get yer lazy asses down to breakfast and that's what I'm gonna do. So… get yer lazy asses down to breakfast." She said and then left the room completely bewildered.

When the door shut the four boys began cracking up. "Did you see her face?" Sirius said rolling around on the bed.

"Yeah, she was completely blown away!" James said.

After another minute or so they all calmed down enough to talk normally. "Hey guys, we need to clean this up you know." Remus sighed looking around the room.

"Must we?" Peter asked.

"We must."

They then spent the next few minutes casting drying charm after drying charm to try and clean up the dorm. When they were finished the rest of them got dressed and they headed down to the common room where they saw four girls waiting for them.

As they neared the door where they waited Lily spoke. "Do I want to know what was going on up there?" She asked them. "Andy didn't say anything, just that you'd be late."

"Uh…" James said and they all exchanged looks. "I don't think you want to know Flower."

"Okay…" She said and they opened the portrait hole to go down to breakfast. The trip down there was incredibly uneventful due to the fact that most of the students in the school were already down eating.

When they reached the great hall the aura in the room wasn't as depressing as it was last night for dinner. But it certainly wasn't a happy one, it was a mixture of nervousness for final exams and still some lingering sadness. They walked over to their usual seats and began quickly talking about what they thought may be on the exam with other student. Some claimed they had seen it early and could give out answers for certain questions. But none of them were dumb enough to believe that, Dumbledore would never allow that, the charms on the tests were too strong for any of that to happen. They knew that from first hand experience.

Breakfast lasted a little bit longer that day due to the exams, but soon Dumbledore stepped up to the front and silenced everybody with a wave of his hand. "If I could have your attention please," he said despite the fact everyone was already silent. "Thank you, now as I am sure you are all aware of we have final exams today. You will go about your regular schedule and your classes will be extended an hour. Aside form the seventh years who are taking their NEWTS, they will have a half hour until they begin their exams and then at eight thirty they will return here where they will take their exams for three hours, take their lunch break with the rest of the students and then return to finish the remainder of their exams." He then went on explaining what the fifth years would be doing for their OWLS and the eight Gryffindors completely tuned him out and picked at the rest of their breakfast. "Now, any questions?" He received no response. "Very well, now go off to your classes, the bell will be ringing in ten minutes."

The students filtered out of the great hall and off to their classes aside for the seventh years who would be wandering for a half hour. The eight prankers hovered around causing small pranks on passing students or the occasional teacher. Nothing important, making them trip, or hover a few feet in the hair, making their hair stand on end, throwing things at them. Nothing big, then they heard Dumbledore's voice echo in the halls. "Attention all seventh years, please report to the great hall for your exams."

"That's us." Sirius said and the group headed down to the great hall, in several minutes they entered and saw al the tabled were smaller and you could only fit a few students at each. They walked further in and sat down together at two tables.

"Now, we are going to assign you each tables, you will _not_ be sitting with a friend." McGonagall said giving a glance to the marauders. "Now sit at the table I seat you at, at this one, Amanda Parkins, Sirius Black and Lacy Williams."

"Ooooh, good table," Sirius said as he elbowed James and went over to sit at the table with the two attractive girls.

"Robert Corswall, Corey Samuel and Karen Bishop, "she moved to the next table and continued to recite all the names of the seventh year students. This did take about fifteen minutes and many of the students were sleeping by the time she was finished. "NOW," she began in a loud voice startling most of the sleeping students. "Your exams will be distributed, do not even attempt to cheat, there is an anti-cheating charm all around this room. You will have three hours to complete this portion of the exam and then you will eat after that you will have four hours to complete the second half of the exam." She said.

In a couple minutes all the tests were handed out and the students were gawking at the book like exam. McGonagall moved to the front of the room. "You may now begin."

He sound of quills scratching on parchment immediately rang throughout the room and the flipping and shuffling of pages.

This was going to be a long day…

Lisa: Uhhh…. This was so delayed it's not even funny.

Laura: Not that bad.

Lisa: Last I updated was the third I think… this is bad.

Heather: Not as bad as me.

Lisa: True… and for those of you who read my other hp story do not fear it will be updated soon. Very soon. I'm going on a break soon and I'll have more time to write.

Laura and Heather: WoOt!

Lisa: And the thanks go to **Untamed Loner**, **freespirit00**, **Gryffindor Girl **and **Shana **(and yes I know about the identical twins thing, it was a mistake I made and is the result of not rereading what I wrote). See ya'll soon!


	107. So Ready to Party!

Lisa: This is gonna be soooo fun to write. I was messin' around with ideas for this for days. And one line is taken from a real life quote from me. It's great.

Heather: Hehehe, I know which one it is.

Laura: I don't…

Lisa: But you will, now go read, enjoy the chapter and happy Thanksgiving! Or at least it's Thanksgiving when I began writing this!

So Ready To Party!

NEWTS had passed, all exams were over and tomorrow they were going back home. Now they were sitting at the table, at their last dinner at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. All of them were reading their hats, and Dumbledore was giving his last speech of the year all the students were looking up at him with looks of awe. His speech lasted some time, but he lost no ones attention. It eventually did end thought and all the Hogwarts students their up their caps in the air in triumph for finishing their year at Hogwarts and all the seventh years cast spells that bounced around the room and off the walls, ceiling and floor in celebration for completing their last year.

After it was all over the greatest feats of the year appeared on the tables, those house elves could do wonders in the kitchens.

"I can't believe it, can you?" Laura asked as she looked around the room not really paying attention to the food on her plate. "This is the last time we'll be eating dinner in this room… never thought I'd see the day."

"I know what you mean." Lily said sighing. "I'm gonna miss this place I really am, I hope I can come back later, you know, in a few years look around at all the first years."

"Hey com'on! What's wrong with ya'll?" Andy asked looking around with a smirk on her face, astonished at what she was hearing. "Yer actin' like it's over; hello there is a world outside this school ya know and let me say from experience it's pretty damn big." She said and took a fairly large bit of her steak.

"I know but… it's weird." Lily said and looked back down to her food.

"I agree with Andy," Sirius said. "It's a whole new bloody world, living on our own, making our own way in this world. I say bring it on." He said and raised his goblet.

"Here, here." James said and he along with Remus and peter raised their goblets in a toast.

"I wonder what we're gonna get, like what's gonna happen." Laura wondered out loud with her head resting on her palm.

"We can let the world do whatever the hell it wants to us, maybe we can be stars, aurors, bums on the street whatever the hell it gives us it gives us. But tonight, tonight be party like there's no frikkin' tomorrow." Andy said. "Tonight we part like it's the end of the God damned world!" Andy screamed and then chugged her pumpkin juice.

"Nice speech." Remus said and patting his girlfriend on the back before pecking her on the cheek.

"I thought so." She responded smiling.

"Speaking of partying," Heather began. "Have any of you seen my shades? Can't find them."

"Andy stole them." Everyone said in unison and Andy looked up quickly.

"What. The. Hell." She said looking to everyone.

"Andy," Heather said turning to her. "You stole my shades? My trademark shades, you stole them?" She asked.

"I did not!"

"She did too." James said, "They're in her robes now as I recall."

"Hey!" Andy yelled in protest as Heather immediately began digging through Andy's robes and pulled out a pair of sunglasses in seconds. "I don't know how they got there."

"My ass you don't." She muttered and slipped them on despite the fact she was inside.

"Okay ladies break it up, break it up." Sirius said. "No need to fight over me."

"When did you get the idea we were fighting or you?" Andy said folding her arms and raising an eyebrow at him.

"Sirius's mind is so one-track and self absorbed any conversation he hears he immediately interprets that he is the sole focus of it… There's no stopping him." Heather said shrugging and taking another bite of her food.

"Not true." Sirius said with a look of fake hurt on his face.

Remus leaned forward. "So you guys get the time of the party tonight?" he asked in a low voice not wanting any teachers or basically anyone who wasn't a seventh year.

"Yeah at ten but it's not gonna be by the lake this year, well I guess it partially is, it's gonna be by the spot where the lake meets the forest. At that border." James explained.

"Why's it gonna be there?" Peter asked confused.

"No clue, Rumor is that Filch is going by there tonight to make sure we're not out but I really don't know." James said and then sat back in his seat.

"It's at ten?" Andy asked and looked at her watch. "We have two hours then, that means I gotta go cuz knowin' me I'll start then procrastinate for about an hour then start again and then procrastinate a little more, so I'll see ya'll later." She said and after taking one more big bite of her food she jumped up from the table and walked away.

"I'll go too." Heather said getting up. "Takes me point three seconds to get ready but we don't want Andy alone in the room… Merlin knows what she'll do to our beds."

"What?" Remus asked and then looked to Laura and Lily for an explanation.

"About a week ago Andy got into the bad habit of putting things in our beds, she put in a buncha gillyweed in one time." Laura said. "Can't say where she got that much but it was disgusting. Another time it was shaving cream, another time she unscrewed the screws in the legs and after ten seconds or so of laying on them they broke."

Sirius began to laugh.

"Another time out beds were filled with worms… Where does she get this stuff?" Lily cried and put her head on her hand. "It's absolutely insane, who does she possibly know?"

"It's Andy," Remus said taking his pumpkin juice. "She knows everyone."

About an hour and a half later all the seventh years were preparing for the big party. Or at least all the girls were there were still some guy who didn't get ready and insisted that they only needed a minute or two to get ready. And the marauders were not those guys.

"How's this look Jamie?" Sirius said buttoning a silk light black shirt up half way.

"You look ravishing, magnificent, beautiful, amazing." James said getting a little sick of Sirius's seemingly endless amount of outfits.

"I'm flattered Prongs, but I believe you have a girlfriend." Sirius said running a brush through his shoulder length black hair for the millionth time.

"Shut it, Padfoot, so how you doing over there Remmy?" James asked walking over to Remus who was parting his bangs perfectly in the middle and brushing them to either sides of his face.

"Bad, my hair's not cooperating," Remus said trying to get one strand of his hair to stay down on the proper side.

"You Wormtail?"

"Eh…" Was his only response as Peter tried to flatten his hair on his head and make it look less puffy.

"Why is everyone having hair problems but me?"

"Because you, Prongs, enjoy the fact that it looks like you're hair was put in a blender." Remus said turning to James as he grabbed his wand and began casting charms to keep it down. "Ah!" he cried in triumph. "There we go." Now his hair was perfectly balanced on either side. "Need a charm Wormtail?" he asked walking over.

"If you could?" Peter said lowering his hands form his hair allowing Remus to cast a simple charm.

When he finished Sirius walked over. "My turn!" he said.

"Hey, your hair looks fine. " Remus said folding his arms and tapping his wand on his shoulder.

"No, fix it, Moony." He begged.

"Okay." Remus said with a smirk and cast a charm making Sirius's hair stand up straight.

"Oi! Moony! What the bloody hell is wrong with you!?" he yelled reaching up and attempting to flatten the charmed hair.

"You asked me to fix it, I guess the charm only works on hair that actually needs fixing." Remus said laughing at the look of his friend.

Sirius growled and reached for his wand and began using charms on it, but they only made it worse. He complained, "Come on guys! Fix it! The party starts soon and I can't go like this."

"Why not, it looks good." James said trying to suppress a laugh but failed miserably.

"Fix it!" he moaned like a little kid going through a temper tantrum.

"Moony, fix the baby's hair before he wets himself." James said and Remus's laughing muttering the proper spell to fix Sirius's hair.

For the rest of the time they were up their Sirius was running his hands over his hair and brushing through it even though it looked perfect while the rest of the marauders laughed.

Over in the girls dorms things were a little less exciting. "That's how you're going Laura?" Andy asked reapplying some heavy black eye shadow to some spots where it smeared.

"Well yeah." She said looking down at her outfit, needless to say it was not what a seventeen year old girl would normally wear to a party, she looked twelve with a sweater and knee length skirt and the Mary Jane shoes. "I'm sorry I'm not as bold as you." She said and began putting her hair up.

"Still, you have to change." Lily said. "That's even bad for you." She walked over and bent down in front of Laura's trunk. "Now let's see what you have in here, jeez, you really don't have much in the partying gear…" She sighed. "Oh here we go." She lifted a shorter skirt out of the neatly pack trunk along with a tight shirt and a nice coat to put over it along with a pair of healed platform shoes. "Now change and only button one of those buttons on that coat, you should look good. And besides the shoes'll push you up a couple inches."

"I already look good." Laura complained.

"You look like a prissy book worm." Heather said.

"I _am_ a prissy book worm!" Laura said grabbing the clothes from Lily.

"But this is a party! Andy said brushing our invisible wrinkles out of her tight shirt. "Not a class." She snapped a button of a chocker around her neck that had chains hanging from it. "Okay guys, this one or the dog collar."

"Dog collars more fitting," heather said sitting on the bed, simply wearing her pants, hoodie and her sunglasses. This simple outfit was she needed to wear to make her look ready for a party, that was Heather for you.

"But this one's new." Andy said keeping the chained one on. She grabbed her black steal toe cowboy boots and slid them on her feet. "Where's my hat?" She asked them.

"You're wearing your hat?" Lily asked with a smile.

"Of course." Andy said taking the black cowboy hat from Heather and slipping it on her head. "Gotta keep up with my theme." She said motioning to the large, dull metal belt buckle around her wait, black slightly faded jeans and the boots.

"You're insane." She said.

"I'm sorry we're not all prep like you." Andy said and Lily looked down at her low rise blue jeans and high shirt showing off an inch or her stomach.

"I'm not prep." Lily said.

"Prep enough," Andy said slipping on fishnet gloves and then shrugging on her black duster.

"Why are you wearing a coat?" Laura said as she finished putting on the new outfit. "It's not cold."

"I don't care I like my coat, now that my marauderett is a decent outfit, I'd never wear it but still." She said looking at Laura who looked a lot more her age with the new outfit.

"It doesn't feel right…" Laura said pulling down the skirt a little more.

"Came out of your trunk." Lily said.

"So girls, ready to hit the parteh?" Heather said getting up from her seat on the bed.

"Yes we are." Andy said standing, the three girls followed and they walked out of the dorm and down the hall to the common room where the boys were waiting for them a little impatiently.

"Finally," Sirius said. "You girls ready?" he asked.

"I am sooo ready to party." Andy said with an insane grin on her face and in a shaky laughing voice.

"Uh-oh, my girlfriends going into her insane party mode," Remus said taking Andy. "There'll be no stopping her now."

"Damn straight." She replied.

"So what are we standing here for?" James asked taking Lily in a similar way Remus did with Andy. "Let's get our asses down to that party."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

When they arrived most of the students were already there and having the time of their life. There was loud music playing and their were drinks (literally) floating around, Sirius grabbed one of them and look at the label, he grinned. "Firewiskey." he said and chugged it. "Now this is partying."

Andy laughed out loud and grabbed the bottle away from Sirius and took a few gulps of it herself before the rest of the group each took a few mouthfuls from it, all except for Laura who refused to drink.

"Well, I don't know 'bout ya'll but I'm gonna go party." Andy said and walked off into the crowd. In seconds she was gone in the mist of the people and soon followed by Heather who wasn't going to dance but probably just gonna pinch people then run and watch them wonder who it could be. Laura then wander off saying she was going to try and find some un-alcoholic drinks.

"I'm with Andy here, I say we dance." Sirius said and walked into the crowd, he didn't want to look like a date-less dork (even though he was). Now, where was Andy, he thought and spotted her, of course she was dancing dirty. He walked over to her and began dancing right behind her making her pause and turn her head slightly and sniff the air slightly.

"Sirius?" She asked but continued to dance.

"Yeah." He said over the music.

"Are you _grinding _me?" She said with an eyebrow raised.

"Yup," he said but didn't stop.

She shrugged and turned her head back around. "Alrigh' then." She said and the two got closer.

The group watched them dace and Remus rolled his eyes at them.

"Hey, Moony." Peter asked looking at him in a strange way.

"Yes, Wormtail?" Remus asked turning to his friend.

"Shouldn't your… er, furry little problem be acting up right about now?" He asked and quickly looked up to the quarter moon in the sky creating most of the light that the students were partying by.

"Oh yeah, it doesn't bother me as much anymore. I'm older now, still gives me the shudders and the bigger it is the more it bugs me but yeah I can stand in it without dying… for the most part." He said with a grin and Peter nodded understanding.

"So, I'm not going to stand here like a freak when I have a perfectly dashing red head I could be dancing with right now, so, I'll see you all later." James said and took Lily by the hand the two walked off into the mass of students.

Peter sighed, "I wish I had a girlfriend."

"Don't let it bother you, mate, you're a bachelor. Besides you can have any woman you please when you're single. When you're taken you can only have one, and if you'll excuse me I'm going to go and dance with my one." He said and walked off looking for where Andy and Sirius went off too because they were no longer in sight.

Peter watched him leave and looked around at all the people. "That's right I'm a bachelor." He muttered to himself and walked off in the crowd to hit on some women.

Remus wandered around looking for Andy and he finally found her still dancing with Sirius. He walked over and tapped Sirius on the shoulder when he turned around he grinned. "Hello, Moony." He said.

"May I cut in?" he asked as though Sirius should have already have moved out of his way.

"Well actually – " Remus cut him off and pushed him aside to dance with Andy, she immediately slowed her dancing and it was no longer the dirty dancing she was doing with Sirius.

"Well that's wonderful." Sirius muttered and left the couple to dance together. He liked dancing with Andy, it was a sure way to get some naughty moves in but expect nothing of it later on. He walked off looking for a single girl with nothing to do. This was kinda hard because of the party most of the girls got dates to it. As he wandered he spotted one girl but she was off the list. It was Laura he spotted, she was leaning against a tree looking at the crowd, not upset that she was alone, she was smiling at the fun everyone else was having. It was as if just that made her happy. Wow, he thought, she has such a pretty smile. Sirius pushed that thought out of his head before he even finished it. That was not something he could be thinking of right now.

The party lasted hours, until it was finally one thirty in the morning, some of the more responsible ones were heading up to bed but others chose to stay behind and get their last big school party in before going home. Laura was beginning to complain that she was tired but none of the girls wanted to turn in just yet so she decided to stay, not wanting to sneak back up to her dorm this late. Most of the students bought their brooms with them and kept their dorm room windows open so they could simply fly back, but alas none of the marauders were that smart and the girls were hitching a ride with their dorm neighbors, Emmeline Vance, Arina Patil, Veronica Smethley and Su Li.

Sirius walked over to a bottle of firewiskey and broke the seal on the top and chugged it down. While chugging the drink he didn't notice he was being approached by two Slytherins.

"Getting drunk off your ass so you'll go home with anyone? Or wait, you probably already would have done that."

Sirius lowered his head and stared at him and kept the large mouthful of alcohol in his mouth for a second before spitting it out in Snape's face. "Oh, sorry, didn't see you there." Sirius said and took another swig from the bottle.

Snape whipped off his face and glared at Sirius. "You'll pay for that traitor!" he said and took out his wand but before he could do anything Sirius already had his wand out and with a flick of his wrist and a faint mutter Snape was upside down and his friend was yelling curses at Sirius who skillfully already defected them.

"I guess I fight good when I'm drunk." He smirked as he took another drink from the bottle

After a little more time it was getting very late, only the hardest partiers and students who seemed to not need sleep were still up and that was only about twenty or thirty of them.

"Andy!" Heather called out as she wondered through the small crowd, how could someone as bold and loud as her be so hard to find in so few people? "Andromeda Volk! Get your lazy drunken ass over here!" She yelled out and then spotted Andy with Remus making out under a tree by the forest edge. She rolled her eyes and walked over reluctantly, really not wanting to be here for their make out session. "Oi, could you two love birds stop snogging for two seconds?" She asked.

Andy pulled away from Remus and in her head counted to two and then the magnet between her and Remus attracted. Heather sighed in frustration. "Andy we have to get back to the bloody dorm." She tried again and Andy did not move. "Come on, you have to come up for air sometime." Nothing happened. "Andy! Come, we have some chocolate in the dorm roooooom." She drawled and Andy snapped away from Remus.

"Honey, I love ya but I love chocolate more." She said and then walked over to Heather. "Where is this chocolate you speak of?"

"I lied, oh don't give me that face you lie more then I do. Now come on, we have to go." Heather said and tugged on Andy sleeve to make her leave. "See ya, Rem!" She called behind her.

"By Heather, later love!" he called after Andy and she waved to him behind her back.

"About time you two spit up."

"Ah!" Remus yelled and turned around to find Sirius leaning up against the tree he was leaning on seconds before with Andy. "Bloody hell Sirius! Where did you come from!?"

"My bitch mother." He responded sarcastically. "Really, Moony, I'd expect you to know I was here."

"Well let's put it this way, I'm slightly drunk." He said and Sirius nodded, Remus very rarely got 'slightly drunk' and every time he did his heightened werewolf senses declined sharply.

"But, Heather's got the right idea, we best be heading out to, mate." He said and put his hand on Remus's back and pushed him to their group. "Now we don't have our brooms or any way of getting back to the dorm room but we do have the map and the invisibility cloak and that is more then enough."

"You can say that again." Remus said.

"We have the map and invis – "

"I didn't mean literally, Padfoot." Remus said and walked ahead of Sirius to James and Peter who were leaning on each other, apparently drunk. "How much did you two drink?"

"No more them you Moony," James said and lifted his hand up to turn Remus's head slightly. "I'm over here, mate."

"Oh…."

"Well come on Jamie, make with the cloak." Sirius said and James threw the coat around them all. They had a little trouble walking together at the same time, due to the fact they were all a little buzzed, but eventually they got it down by the time they were in the castle. They walked around giggling at various things.

"Hey, Prongs, activate the map." Remus said and James took the map out of his pocket and tapped his wand on it.

"We solemnly swear we are up to no good." He said with a giggle and the layout of Hogwarts spread across the entire map. "Okay there's us, now there is Filch holy crap! He's right around the corner with Ms. Norris!"

"Ditch the cloak!" Sirius cried as he threw of the cloak and shoved it in his pocket and they ran, of course they couldn't run fast if they all had to run in unison and if didn't necessarily cover them form head to toe anymore very well.

James tapped his wand and mutter 'mischief managed' as he ran and then shoved the map back in his pocket. When they got around the corner they all peeked around the corridor in a comical fashion, Filch wasn't chasing them. He found something more interesting. They saw him pick up a piece of parchment off the floor with disappearing ink on it, the last words that were showing was the words 'marauder's map' until it was all gone.

"Potter, Black, Lupin and Pettigrew." He muttered clutching the map in his hand. He stormed off down a different hallway grumbling things about how he couldn't properly punish them because it was their last day and about how they were such delinquents.

The four Gryffindors all looked down to James who was on the bottom of their little tower peeking around the corner. "You dropped the map?" Remus asked.

"Oops…" James said and then ran off down the hallway with three furious friends chasing after him at full speed.

Lisa: They lost the map, last of Hogwarts and they lost it…. Losers.

Laura: Drunken losers…. Alcohol is icky.

Lisa: Yes we all know you know that (pats her head)

Heather: And guess which on of us said that oh so amazing quote, "so ready to party"……. It was our resident LISA!!!

Laura: how did we ever figure it out?

Lisa: expect when I said it, it was all insanely hyper because of the fact I was hyper on something that day.

Heather: Yes well later on we enhanced the pauses between each word making it sound like an insane serial killer…. But enough of that! Thanks to the reviewers **Gryffindor Girl **and **L**.

Lisa: See ya'll later! And warning now the next chapter will probably be the last.


	108. The End

Lisa: Well this is it, the end of 'Beginning to End' it's gonna be weird not writing this story, I've been writing it for years.

Heather: like a year and a half… not years.

Lisa: S'all the same. BUT I have good news! This story will have a sequel! Called 'Every End has a Beginning', so soon there will be a new fic about their life after Hogwarts (and I already got ideas).

Heather: Tawoot!

Lisa: Damn straight.

The End

The marauders packed up all their belongings in their dorm room that had been their home for seven years. It looked so bare without the calendars, Quidditch and band posters on the walls. Without the sea of messy laundry on the floor and unmade beds… It was so empty. It was sad. This would be the last time they would be cleaning out their dorm to go home, the last time they would go down for breakfast in this castle. The era of The Marauders was coming to a close.

Last night was the last time they would be cause mayhem in the castle together. At least they left their mark, the dungeons will never be the same due to the flood they made there in third year and the signature of the marauders was still on the wall, sure it was a little faded but you could still make it out. And then there was the map, when James lost it they all wanted his head… and Sirius got it. After a good beating down of James they wandered the castle looking for Filch and where he had their map. They had Remus (seeing as he was the skinniest and most stealthy, and by now he was a bit more sober) sneak in and spy on Filch, he saw him put it in a drawer and that when he realized their was no getting it back without being mauled by Ms. Norris.

But even though the map was lost it wasn't the end, maybe some other prankers would find it one day and use it for all their pranking needs. Now they were packing, getting ready for the trip home. When they were done they took a good long look at the room.

"We have everything?" Remus asked in a quiet voice.

"Does it look like we have everything?" Sirius asked in a monotone voice as he glanced over at Remus then back at the barren room.

Remus looked around the room. "Yes." He said after a pause.

"Well… let's go…" James said after a sigh and with one more look around the room the four boys slowly walked out of the dorm room for the last time. They walked down the stairs and took good looks around, it's amazing they must have walked down and up these stairs millions of times in their Hogwarts careers but this was the first time they were really looking at everything and taking it all in. They regretted not doing this for their other years.

Going down to the dorm they saw other seventh years looking around with the same expressions they wore. They all envied the students who didn't have it, all the students who weren't seventh years. They were just seeing it as another year and that they'd have another one, of course they would have another one but they should appreciate what they have now because one day it would be gone.

They looked at the stairs that lead to the girl's dorms and smirked, how many times have they snuck up there late at night? As they looked at it they saw four girls walked down and walk over to them. They all had somber faces on and they stopped in front of them.

"Hey, love." Remus said and gave Andy a quick kiss. "Ready to leave all this behind?" He asked.

"Hell yeah!" She said with a smile even though he could tell she really didn't mean it. "I'm ready to see what this world has to throw at me."

"Aren't we all?" Sirius said and the eight seventh year Gryffindors walked down the hall with their trunks. They dropped their trunks off at the front where the rest of the stuff was waiting and walked off to breakfast.

When they arrived a lot of the students were already there and talking about what they were going to be doing for their summer. They walked down the hall and sat in their normal seats.

"So, what kinda speech you think Dumbledore will give this year?" Peter asked grabbing some food form the center and taking a bite of it.

"I dunno, guess we can only wait and find out." Laura shrugged and looked up at the front. "Speaking of which, here he is, guess we're a little late today."

"We're always a little late." Heather said and he began to speak.

"This is yet again the end to another very exciting year here at Hogwarts. Many of you are leaving us for good to start new things, others are coming back for another year or quite possibly for a job opening." He smirked. "But I must say this year has been very fulfilling in many ways. Now enough of my ramblings, enjoy your feat!" he said and was about to signal the house elves to make the food appear but was stopped by James standing up and yelling.

"Hold up, Professor!" he cried and pulled Sirius up as well. "May we say a few words?" he asked.

"Feel free, James." He said and motioned for them to speak.

James began walking up with Sirius who got Remus and Peter to stand as well and the four Marauders went up and stood at the front. James smirked and began his own speech. "As many of you know, we are The Marauders! We are proud to say, we are the most troublesome students in this school!" There was a loud cough in the mist of students. "Or… along with them." He said and pointed to the girls. "But! As you know this is our last year, we're leaving after this day never to return!"

"Oh yes, be so depressing, Prongs." Remus said folding his arms.

James continued. "We have made quite a name for ourselves over our years. And we're hoping some of you will carry out the pranking ways. Now next years prankers may not be here yet, and if they aren't if you see a bunch of first years who look like troublesome students, encourage them."

"But of course they'll never be as good as us." Sirius said smiling, "Hell we've got more detentions then all of you put together." He said pointing out to the students.

"But I guess what we're trying to say is, HA! We're done! We made it, no more bloody school for us! We're off to cause pranks in other places other then this place where we have obviously run out of ideas, one clearly stating that is the little musical number a couple weeks ago." James said.

"Hey that was damn funny!" Andy yelled out.

"But thankfully that was caused by our partners in crime The Marauderetts." Sirius said.

"Shut up, Sirius." Andy yelled out again.

"Afraid that's not quite possible for him." Heather added.

They ignored her. "We also bid you all a good next year and we hope your pranking abilities improve greatly, because quite frankly now, you all suck."

"Thank you, James, Remus, Peter and Sirius. Thank you for your input." Dumbledore said with a small smile on his face stepping up interrupting them. "Now on that note, enjoy your feast!" The food appeared on the tables and all the students began digging in.

"Wow, this is great." Sirius said grabbing an unusually large stack of pancakes.

"Those chocolate chip?" Andy asked motioning to them after taking a pile of bacon (right after Heather gave them up).

"Uh… No, blueberry, chocolate chip are over there." He pointed to a pile of pancakes down the table.

"Crap…" She muttered and then thought for a moment before waving her wand. "_Wingardium Leviosa_." She said and the plate of chocolate pancakes floated across the table to her making the people who were taking food from that plate a little confused and mad. "I love being a witch." She smirked.

"You'd be a witch even without any magical ability." Sirius muttered and earned a chocolate pancake in the face. "That's not nice." He said whipping his face with a napkin to rid it of the chocolate.

"Since when am I ever nice to you?" Andy said with a small laugh.

"When was the last time you were ever nice to anyone?" Heather said raising an eyebrow at her friend.

"Ya know, I can't really recall that one." She said looking up and tapping her chin with her finger.

"Of course you can't, 'cause it never happened." Sirius said taking another bit of his food and this time warding off the pancake that came flying at him.

"Would you two knock it off?" Remus said breaking them up. "This is our last meal together in this school can't we at least try and make it worth while?"

"You sound like my mum, Remus." James said and then he changed his voice to a high tone to try and imitate his mother. "James! This is a holiday can't you try not too throw food at Sirius?!"

"Oh joy, I sound like James's mum, my life long dream has been accomplished." Remus said sarcastically.

"Remus… You want to be a girl?" Sirius asked and a pancake was thrown at his face.

"Andy, stop throwing the pancakes they're for eating not throwing." Laura scolded lowering Andy's hand which held another pancake.

Andy raised an eyebrow and looked down at Laura's hand and then back up at her. "Ya wanna remove your hand? Or I'll go and throw this pancake in your face just how I done thrown it at Sirius's." She said and Laura slowly removed her hand.

"Sorry." She said timidly and turned back to her food. "Just trying to restore some peace in this place."

"The peace was lost a long time ago." Remus said with a small laugh.

"Tell me about it." James agreed, "And I am proud to say I contributed to that peace being lost."

"Yes James, without you the peace would be happily floating around us all." Andy said sarcastically rolling her eyes.

"Exactly." James said and took another bunch of eggs.

Their last breakfast went by all too fast, although it was fast it was funny. Two more pancakes were thrown at Sirius by Andy and all hit their mark. After breakfast the group walked around the school, they still had some time before heading to the carriages to go to the train station. Maybe they could cause just a little more trouble before they left the school.

"I say we drain the lake." Sirius said and everyone rolled their eyes.

"We can't do that Sirius." Lily said.

"Why?"

"Far too many reasons to say in the time we have, Padfoot." Remus said patting Sirius on the back.

"I think we should do that musical thing again, it was so much fun!" Laura said smiling and staring up at the ceiling as if she was in a trance.

"NO!" Everyone said in unison and glared at her.

"Fine then we won't." She mumbled and folded her arms.

"Come on dudes," Andy said sounding sick of all their lame ideas. "Prank the muggle way, teepee the castle." She said smiling and remembering her teepeeing days before Hogwarts and well… when ever she had the time now really.

"Love, teepeeing this whole castle would take hours and we have less then one." Remus said raising her eyebrows at her.

Andy shrugged and went back to sipping her soda that she swapped from the kitchens after breakfast.

"What about…" James thought aloud trying to think of other things to do and not repeat themselves. "I dunno, maybe throw some blasted end screwts at people… or some dung bombs…"

"Please, dung bombs are so over used." Sirius said. "But I could get used to the screwts." He smiled mischievously at them.

"No, screwts can be very dangerous. You never know when one can attack you." Laura said being the only reasonable voice.

"Oh come on Lar," Andy said. "Anyone who can't defend themselves against a screwt kinda disserves to die from one. I mean damn their like walking matches." She said and folded her arms.

"I second that notion." Heather said.

"Okay then, where would you go about getting some?" Laura challenged them.

"Hagrid." James said shrugging.

"Yeah, he's always got something hanging out around there." Sirius agreed.

"How are you gonna get to Hagrids and come back with enough screwts to entertain yourselves and use them in less then an hour." Laura raised her eyebrows.

"Anything is possible with the Marauders." James smiled.

"As much as I hate to doubt you James, Laura's right." Lily said looking at James. "It is quite impossible for you to do that all in an hour, besides, don't you like to bathe in the glory or your prank for some time?" She asked. "Couldn't do that either."

"Bloody hell, you're right… Then what can we do?" He asked looking a little put down.

"Maybe we can, I dunno… Bug Peeves." Remus said off the top of his head.

"I knew I liked you for some reason, Moony!" Sirius said and grabbed Remus's shoulders. "We can bug Peeves and then he can do stuff for us! Make him do shit! We've never done that before!"

"Oh, I'm sure we have." Peter said.

"Yeah we probably have." James said and Sirius bit his bottom lip.

"Oh well! We'll do it again!" he said and started jogging through the castle looking up at the ceiling. "Oh Peeves! Come out come out where ever you are!" He cried and in a few seconds the pranking poltergeist flew out of ceiling humming an annoying tune.

"What does Potty and friends want?" he asked in his high irritating voice.

"Hey I called you and you still go right to Prongs? What the hell, mate?" He said with a confused look on looking up at Peeves.

"Okay Peeves, you wanna do some damage with us?" James asked walking up to where Sirius was and grinning up at Peeves.

"What kind of damage does Potty speak of?" He asked floating upside down right above their heads.

"Just some miscellaneous pranks, you in?" he asked.

"When is Peeves never in?" He asked with a sly grin on his face.

For another fourth five minutes they played minor pranks throughout the castle… many of which were played on the marauders by Peeves. Andy hit Sirius for even calling him in the first place; she regretted not having a pancake with her. Although they did get some damage done, they put some graffiti on walls, all of them spelling out their good name. The world will know of the Marauders and Marauderetts for years to come. But finally the fun had to end, there was a large announcement around the school, it was Dumbledore saying they all had to report to the front of the school to get to the train station.

The eight say their farewells to Peeves and walked to the front of the school. As they turned their back to him they felt water getting splashed at their backs. They grimaced at the feel of it, something was in that water and they didn't really want to know what. They closed their eyes and cast drying spells to their robes; luckily whatever he splashed them with didn't leave anything behind. They made faces thinking of what could have touched them and shuddered at the thought as they continued to walk down to the front of the school.

They reached the carriages and slowly climbed in; they were silent as they watched the castle slowly get smaller and smaller behind them. Their day's at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry was really behind them.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

They arrived at the train station not long later and boarded. They chose a compartment in the back where many of the other seventh years were seated. After shoving their luggage that they picked up at the station into the overhead compartments they sat down.

"So, what are we gonna do now?" Sirius asked staring at the floor.

"Well… we probably have to get jobs." James said with a look on his face. "I don't want a job." He moaned.

"You may not want one, James, but you need one. You need to provide." Lily said huddling against James.

"Provide? I'm seventeen and I have to provide already?" He asked.

"Well you are of age, mate." Heather said leaning back.

"What do ya think yer gonna do?" Andy asked folding her arms and raising her brow.

"Well I know I still want to be an auror." James said. "What about you Sirius? You still wanna be an auror?"

"Yup, gonna go in training right after this. Personally I can't wait to take out a few death eaters. What about you, Rem? What do you want to do?" Sirius said.

"I have no idea, Padfoot, I mean with my… condition it's just going to be hard." He said with a sigh.

"But you're an educated wizard; you should be able to do anything you want." Laura said.

"May be educated but there are still anti-werewolf laws I have to abide by." He said. "I have no idea, I'm just going to take it as it comes. You Laura?"

"Well I want to be a translator for the ministry." She said with a smile on. "I know a lot of languages and I'm fluent in most of them."

"Oh we know, like when you were learning Japanese," Andy gave an annoyed and frustrated look. "My God if you call Sirius Siri-kun one more time I will hex you into the next century."

"Don't worry about that." Laura said in a low voice.

Andy realized a little too late that what she said may have been a little inappropriate. "So what about you Heather?" She asked in a loud voice changing the subject. "What does the future hold for the short one?"

"I know I'm short, don't rub it in." Heather said, "but I want to work with the Control of Magical Creatures, you know I was always best at Care of magical Creatures. Besides I love the animals."

"Yes, shame it's only legal in international waters, then ya'll could be wed." Andy said sarcastically.

"Shove off." Heather said and pushed her lightly in the shoulder, big mistake Andy pushed back… hard. "Bloody hell, ow." Heather said rubbing her arm. "You Peter? You got a life?"

"Um, I'm not really sue yet, I guess I'm kinda just gonna look around first before really doing anything." He said shrugging. "Besides I'm in no real rush to get a job, my family has money and they've been putting a lot in Gringotts ever since I was little, so you know…" Peter said shrugging. "You, Lil?"

"Well I'm not sure, a job at the ministry would be nice. Maybe get a job as a healer, you know I was always good at that… Well whatever, Andy?" She smiled.

"I wanna act, ya'll know that." She said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world, and for the rest of the train ride they contemplated on where they would go. Sirius certainly didn't want to go back home and he didn't want to live with the Potter's for to much longer, the almighty Sirius Black actually felt guilty. So at the very end of the ride when they were minutes away from pulling into the station and everyone was making sure they had everything one last time he broke the news to them.

"Well, mates, I don't now about you but I know where I'm going to go." He said.

"Back to our house right?" James asked with a confused look on.

"Maybe for a day or two, but I will be moving into my new flat." They all gave him shocked looks. "That's right, I got a flat, and so did the rest of you, it's a new building, the room depends on the rent you can afford, the less you pay the more crappy your place is, the more you pay the better it is. And since it's new there's plenty of room on one floor for all of us." He said.

"Sirius! That's great, mate!" James said and smacked him on the head. "Lily." He turned to her. "Move in with me?"

She looked dumbfounded and stuttered for a moment before answering on such short notice. "Um… w – well, yeah, yes James. I – I'll move in with you!" She said with a large smile on.

"Andy?" Remus asked turning to her. "Same question, Love." He said and she smirked.

"Are ya daft? Of course I will!" She said and they hugged.

"Stupid couples…" Heather muttered. "I like living on my own."

"Heather?" Laura asked turning to her. "I really don't want to live alone…" She trailed off and Heather buried her head in her hands.

"Oh bugger…" She mumbled. "FINE!" She yelled. "There goes my bachelorett pad…"

"Yay!" Laura said and clapped her hands.

"I just can't get away…" She said into her hands.

"I feel for you." Andy said and patted her on the back.

Peter and Sirius turned to each other. "We're not moving in together." Peter said to him.

"Most defiantly not." Sirius said just as the announcement came on telling them to get their bags and leave the train. "Well come on." He said standing up along with the rest of them. "Let's go live our new lives."

Lisa: (tear) there it is… it's over…

Laura: OMG! It's over!

Lisa: No need to fret little grasshopper, I have the sequel already being typed out. Expect it next week or maybe this weekend if I'm on a roll.

Heather: YES!

Ashley/Tara: We're back in a guest appearance seeing as this is the last chapter!

Lisa/Laura/Heather: Woot!

Lisa: Well this story had a great run, thanks to all my reviews and to the people who didn't review but I know you read because this story had a total of five C2's, forty one favorites, and twenty three alerts. And a butt load of hits! Out of all my story's this had the most C2's, favorites and hits, unfortunately 'Acceptance' beat you in alerts.

Tara: Damn that story…

Lisa: Hey I like that one.

Laura: So that's all for now, but we'll be back!

Ashley: Yes we will, so –

Lisa: Keep a weather eye open guys and I'll see ya soon!

All: Bye!


	109. SURPRISE NOTE!

I don't know if anyone is still on this site anyone since this is a pretty old fic. But I just wanted you all to know that I plan on rewriting this story, for real this time, I know I've said I'm revamping it a thousand times at this point.

Allow me to explain how I came to this conclusion. I work for a dog breeder who shows them as well (I clean… that's my job). Another girl there, my manager I suppose you could call her, has all the books on audio CD so she listens to them while she grooms and whatnot. Well… you can imagine what I listen to then! A couple months ago I decided to listen to them all, I'm currently mid book 5.

I love that story I wrote, but after listening to the books I realized how much I left out, how much I could have done and what I would have done differently. So I'm still keeping this one up, but I am going to rewrite it and make another. I can't promise how fast I'll work, but I will work on it. I have a week long vacation coming up soon and I can use this to occupy my time.

There will be some major changes, same OC's, but perhaps a bit different. At 22 (well… almost, in a week) I realize a few things about them that I now dislike that I didn't see at 15 when I started this story.

So with that said, keep your eyes peeled for a completely revamped story!


End file.
